Just Wiping Scars
by kuromangafan
Summary: Tamaki returns to Japan ten years after his fallout with Haruhi and Kyoya. Will they ever be able to move on from their past... Haru/Hika, Haru/Tama, Haru/Kyo to be expected. Sequel to Horse & Carriage.
1. It's been ten years…

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello there… Finally starting on my new drama, 'Just Wiping Scars' sequel to 'Horse & Carriage' (if you haven't read it, you might not get the whole picture.). The pairing in this story will vary between, HaruxHika, HaruxTama and HaruxKyo and just so there's no surprise, the characters will be OOC most of the time but their personality is still based on the ones defined in the first part (a decade later).**

**This sequel is inspired by one of my favourite movie, 'Brown Sugar'… I say 'inspired' as it is not a spin-off of the movie but the storylines are along the same lines… I wished I'd written an original but it fit so well I couldn't do it any other way… I also want to say, this fic is the last one I write and I hope to make it a good one to end with :-)! Rated M for later chapters (and just so it's the same rating as the first part…)**

**Well enough babbling for now and onto the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form. **

**Chapter 1: It's been ten years…**

It had been ten years since he last stepped foot in that city. The airport he was so used to had completely disappeared. As Tamaki looked around him taking in the new scenery, his eyes stumbled upon a beautiful chestnut coloured hair lady with the most captivating blue eyes since his. And she seemed to be lost.

"Well, Tamaki..." He said talking to himself and taking off his sunglasses. "It's about time you got yourself some Japanese action." He then walked over to the woman in question.

"Excuse me, ojou-sama. Can you please tell me what time it is?" He then asked her.

She turned her gaze to him checking him out from head to toe.

"I see you have a watch. Why don't you use it?"

She had a cute little accent that did not leave him unfazed.

"I just needed to check the time again because I'm usually still asleep and dreaming when I see a beautiful lady such as yourself this early in the morning."

The lady raised an eyebrow thinking he couldn't be serious. But she was somewhat amused by his pick-up line.

"Slick... Very slick... But I have other things to worry about so if you would please excuse me." She replied re-adjusting her hand-bag over her shoulder. She then grabbed her luggage and walked away from him.

Tamaki stared at her checking her out as she left.

"Feisty..." He let out with a little smile before making his way out, where to his surprise the family driver was waiting for him.

* * *

_**Six months later**_

Haruhi had been living a normal and quiet life with Ranka, her father and Kazuya, her son. She had become a well renowned lawyer in the best law firm Tokyo had to offer and she was happy... She seemed happy at the very least.

"Kazuya!" Haruhi called out. "Come and have your breakfast!"

"I'm coming, Mum!" He shouted back running from his room across the living room and into the kitchen.

"I already told you not to run in the house." Haruhi said scolding him and placing his plate on the table. "What if you fell down and hurt yourself?"

"Hika-jisan said that if I fall down all I have to do is get back up." He replied before saying "Itadakimassu!"

Haruhi stared at him with an exasperated look as he dug into his breakfast and thinking he was just like his father. But as she thought of him she shook her head trying not to think about him.

"Don't listen to everything Hika-jisan says." Haruhi told him also sitting down to eat.

They both had their breakfast until it was time to take him to school.

Haruhi grabbed hers and her son's bag then got out of the house.

Just as they left, Ranka woke up and got out of bed. He then made his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Great… She made my breakfast." He let out to himself when he saw the tray with the prepared food on it. His gaze then fell on the tray next to his and he saw another set of breakfast identical to his on it.

He let out a really big sigh as he stared at it.

"It has been nearly ten years." He said as he grabbed it. "I wonder if she'll ever get over it."

He then walked towards the bin and emptied the content into it.

* * *

"Kazuya... Remember to be a good boy in school today... Okay?" Haruhi said as she zipped up her son's coat and handed his bag to him.

"Mum... I can zip my coat myself." He told her.

"I know you can." She said with a smile. "I just like doing it for you."

She then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you mum." He replied giving her a quick hug before running inside the building.

"And stop running!" She shouted after him but he'd already disappeared somewhere with his classmates.

"This boy..." She let out with a huge sigh. She then looked at her watch and decided to make her way to work. So she walked back to her car, got in and made her way to the office.

* * *

"Fujioka-sensei." Her personal assistant called as she stepped into her office.

"What is it... Hanae?" Haruhi replied without taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Hitachiin Hikaru is on line one."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He said he'll drop by if you're too busy to take his call."

Haruhi then stopped doing whatever it was she was working on and took the call as her assistant left her office closing the door behind her.

"Hikaru!"

"I see you really don't want me to come and visit you."

"After the ruckus you caused last time I'm sure you can understand why."

"I can't help it if they thought I was your boyfriend."

"They thought that because you told them you were."

Hikaru then started laughing on his own.

"You've got to admit... That was funny." He told her.

"It wasn't funny... Not funny at all." Haruhi told him but he kept laughing.

"Anyway..." She then continued with. "What was it you wanted to tell me that was so important you couldn't wait until I got off work?"

"It's about the party this Saturday."

"What party?"

"You've forgotten already." Hikaru then retorted sounding exasperated. "It's Kaoru and Mei's first fashion parade. You can't miss it."

"Oh right... It completely slipped my mind." She said making note of it in her PDA. "I'll need to tell my dad so he can babysit Kazuya."

"Kazuya can stay at the mansion with Ageha and Maya* you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah she misses babysitting them." Hikaru then said.

"Well I guess it's sorted then."

"Ok... Next point on my agenda... Do you want to go for lunch with Kaoru and me?"

"Let me check my schedule for the day..." She said checking her calendar on her computer. "I can squeeze you in for 2.30pm."

"Squeeze us in?"

"Yeah... I've got a busy day." She explained. "I need to prepare my defence for next week's trial. And then I need to pick up Kazuya from school at 4pm."

"I can have a car sent to his school."

"For the hundredth time Hikaru I don't want my son to be spoiled. And the one thing I definitely won't compromise on is making myself available to pick him up from school."

"Once a commoner, always a commoner I guess."

"Shut up, Hikaru."

"Well... I'll see you for lunch then."

"Bye…" She said before hanging up on him.

She then sat down on her desk to stare at the window for a moment deciding to take a break. She then grabbed the 'Business Weekly' magazine that was lying around and browsed through it.

There was an article on the Otori's that had made a big comeback in the past five years by investing in the art department. They now owned a number of art schools and art galleries across the country and abroad.

As she browsed she stumbled upon a picture of Kyoya and just staring at it brought back memories that she'd preferred never to remember.

She let out a sigh, closing the magazine and putting it in the bin before leaving her office to get herself a little snack.

* * *

Haruhi met up with the twins for lunch as agreed and as she had to leave to pick up her son in school, they decided to tag along.

"You really don't have to come with me you know." She told them.

"We know we don't." They said in unison as they got in her car.

Haruhi let out a huge sigh then got in too.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at Kazuya's school.

"You guys can wait for me here." She said as she made her way inside the building.

"Don't worry about us." Hikaru told her.

"Just go get him." Kaoru further added.

She returned moments later with her son and as she stepped outside she noticed the large female crowd near her car.

"Oh... Not again..." She let out.

"Are Hika-jisan and Kao-jisan here, mum?" Kazuya then asked her, accustomed to his uncles attracting so much attention. Especially Kaoru who'd become a famous fashion designer.

"Yes... Your uncles are here..." She let out feeling exhausted already.

They then walked towards the crowd making their way through it until she spotted her twin friends.

The twins were posing for Kaoru's fans who wanted to take pictures with him and chatting to others.

"Ojisan!" Kazuya then shouted running towards them once he spotted them while Haruhi quietly waited by her car.

"Hey Kazu-chan!" Kaoru said hugging the little boy. "You're finally here."

"How was school today?" Hikaru then asked crouching to level with him and give him a hug too.

"It was great, ojisan! We had P.E. and we played football!" He told him.

"P.E.? You're doing much better than your mother ever did." Hikaru replied jokingly.

"He is so cute... Is he your son?" One of the ladies surrounding them then asked.

"No... He's our nephew..." Kaoru then politely replied.

"But we love him all the same." Hikaru added smiling at the boy.

"Awww..." The ladies then said feeling their nurturing instinct take over.

"Ok boys... It's about time we've left." Haruhi then said not really caring for so much attention and tired of waiting as she opened the door to her car. "Come on, Kazuya... Get in the car."

The boy then released himself from Hikaru's grip and got in.

"Well ladies, it's been nice entertaining you but we have to leave." Kaoru then said.

"Hope we'll get to see you again around here." Someone then said.

"You sure will." Hikaru replied before getting in the car, Kaoru following suit.

Haruhi also got in and quickly drove off.

"Guys next time you go out with me, make sure to wear a disguise." Haruhi then ordered them.

"Haruhi stop talking crazy..." Hikaru simply replied.

"Oh yes… I'm the crazy one..." Haruhi retorted sounding sarcastic.

"You know what you need?" Kaoru then asked.

"What do I need?" She asked back not sure she wanted to hear it.

"You need to go on a vacation." Hikaru replied.

"And relax." Kaoru added.

"And get laid." Hikaru further added.

"Hey, watch your mouth! There is a little boy in the car!" She said now a little angry.

"I'm not a little boy, mummy." Kazuya replied.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes you are." She simply told him.

"Anyway Haruhi... My offer is still on if you're up for it." Hikaru then said placing his hand on her thigh and gently caressing it.

"Stop it Hikaru." Haruhi said slapping his hand away. "You know what... I think I'll take you guys home now."

"What? We were just kidding Haruhi." Hikaru then pleaded with her.

"We?" Kaoru then said turning to stare at his brother. "You're the one who offended her."

Haruhi suddenly felt a huge headache.

"Why do I feel like I have three sons...?" She then thought as the twins continued their argument.

* * *

"Well Haruhi... It was nice of you to have us over for dinner." Hikaru then told her at the entrance as he put his jacket on getting ready to leave.

"And as usual it was lovely." Kaoru added.

"Don't mention it... You did invite yourselves after all." She retorted while holding her son in her arms.

"Bye-bye Hika-jisan, Kao-jisan."

"Bye Kazu-chan! We'll see you on Saturday." They replied in unison making the little boy laugh.

They got out and made their way to the limousine that was waiting for them outside the complex.

"Kazu-chan... It's time for bed." She then told her son. "Go brush your teeth."

"But mum... My teeth are clean." He said showing her his teeth.

"That's what you think, sweetie." She replied with a little laugh. "Just go wash them."

"Fine." He then said reluctantly making his way to the bathroom.

She went to the living room to clean up the plates that she brought to the kitchen.

On the counter, the extra serving that she had prepared once again had turned cold.

"I guess it won't be for tonight." She thought on the verge of crying as she grabbed it and put it in the bin. "I keep wasting food... I wonder why I keep doing this to myself."

She then leaned against the counter fighting back her tears but her feelings were stronger and so she started crying the loss of the man she loved more than anything in the world.

She had not noticed her son who was watching her from behind the wall were he'd hid himself after he was done in the bathroom and who also started crying silently with his mum while wondering why she seemed sad most of the time.

* * *

Saturday arrived and as promised Haruhi dropped off her son at the Hitachiin mansion.

"Is that what you're wearing?" The twins asked Haruhi in unison when they saw her get in.

"Uh yeah? What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked them as she stared at her two piece black suit.

They both let out a sigh before each grabbing one arm and pulling her towards one of their changing rooms.

"We really wonder what you would do without us." Hikaru told her.

"Well you know the routine." Kaoru then said.

"What routine?" Haruhi asked.

"The one where we fix your appearance by putting some nice make up on you and by putting you in our best dress designed especially for you." Kaoru explained to her.

"Oh that one... I wonder why you keep doing this to me." She then said.

"Because we love you Haruhi..." They replied in unison.

"If you do then why are you making me suffer?"

"Because if we don't do anything, you'll end up like an old cranky woman before you even reach the 40 years milestone." They replied again in unison.

"Whatever..." Haruhi then let out giving up on trying getting out of it.

"Besides, we have a little surprise for you tonight." They added.

"Ah?"

"Don't worry, we're sure you'll love it." They said as they finally reached the changing room.

"We'll apply your make up first." Hikaru said already performing his magic on her.

"Then you'll put on this dress." Kaoru added taking out a dress from one of the many clothes rails.

"I really still don't see the point." Haruhi then let out.

"Just trust us Haruhi." They said in unison.

"Ok…" She then said finally relaxing as they took care of her look.

About thirty minutes later, when Haruhi was finally ready, they made their way to the party.

Countless guests and famous figures had already arrived.

"What a crowd..." Haruhi let out amazed by all the people around her.

"Haruhi! Kaoru! Hikaru!" Mei then shouted running towards them.

"Ah! Mei..." Haruhi let out happy to see her friend when she caught up with them.

"Hey sweetie." Kaoru said as he grabbed her in his arm and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you." He said after breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too." She replied with a smile. Then with a more serious she added: "But right now is not the time for this."

"What's wrong?"

"Just come with me!" She said grabbing his hand. "And you too Hikaru!"

"What? Wait, Mei!" Haruhi shouted after her.

"Sorry Haruhi!" Mei shouted back.

"You can wait for us inside, Haruhi." Hikaru told her giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You're leaving me too?" She said totally disconcerted.

"Sorry… I got to go." He said rushing after Mei and his brother.

"But wait!" Haruhi shouted out again as she watched them leave. She then let out a huge sigh.

"I guess I'm on my own." She told herself as she stepped inside the hall and as she did, it seemed like everything went quiet for a moment as people stared, wondering where the beautiful lady had come out from.

"Those twins overdid it and they dared leave me alone in the middle of nowhere." She told herself as she eyed for some familiar faces in that huge crowd.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" She then heard someone call. She looked behind her and saw Hani and Mori walking towards her.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here!" She told them. "I was starting to feel a little uneasy."

"What are you talking about, you look amazing. Right, Takashi."

"Yes, you do Haruhi."

"Well, thank you." She replied with a little timid smile.

"I thought you came with the twins." Hani then let out. "Where are they?"

"They had to take care of something urgent with Mei." She replied. "I'm not sure what it was though."

"Oh... Well let's go inside and find our seats." Hani then suggested. "Reiko and Megumi are already inside."

"Sure." She said following Hani and Mori's lead.

They found their seats just as the show was about to start.

* * *

After the show Haruhi, Mori, Hani, Reiko and Megumi gathered in the garden for the after party.

"That was great." Megumi commented. "There were a couple of dresses I really liked. I'll probably get them."

"Mei and Kaoru really outdid themselves." Haruhi replied.

"Ah? What about me?" Hikaru then asked as he approached them from behind her with his brother.

"There you are." Hani let out.

"You devilish young men, how dare you leave me alone after dressing me up in such an embarrassing way." Haruhi then said punching Hikaru on his arm.

"Ouch! Why are you hitting me?" He said rubbing his arm.

"And where is Mei?" She then asked.

"She's taking a nap." Kaoru replied. "She's been up all night working on this and now... She's exhausted."

"She did a really great job." Haruhi said.

"Yes, she did..." Megumi added.

"I'm getting a little tired too." Reiko then said. "I'll probably get going soon."

"You want to go home now?" Hani asked her.

"I think I do."

"I'll walk you to the car." He then said.

"You don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Hani, I'll go with her." Megumi then said. "I need to go to. I have an early appointment tomorrow."

"Alright then." He then said.

"I'll walk with you." Mori then decided.

"Ok." Megumi then said grabbing his arm.

Reiko gave Hani a kiss before making her way out with Mori and Megumi.

"Bye everyone!" She then said.

"Bye Reiko! Megumi! Take care." Haruhi then said. "Well... Maybe I should get going too."

"Uh... You can't leave yet." Kaoru then said to her.

"Why not?"

"I told you we had a surprise for you." Hikaru said taking her hand.

"Fine." She said pulling her hand away, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"I need a drink." She said but Hikaru followed her as he passed his arm around her neck.

"Haruhi, you should at least pretend to be happy to be here and smile a little. You're not doing that dress any justice."

"You guys should have thought of that before." She replied as they reached the bar.

* * *

"Are you sure he is coming tonight?" Hani asked Kaoru.

"That what he promised us." Kaoru confirmed.

"Have you been in touch with him this whole time?" Mori who'd returned then asked.

"Not really... Actually I had overheard a conversation my mother was having where she mentioned he had returned to Japan. So I went to check for myself and it was true."

"So Tamaki is back." Mori then said.

"I'm still really angry at him for leaving the way he did." Hani added.

"I understand his heart was broken but he did not give us the chance to be there for him." Kaoru further added.

"And I would sincerely like to apologise for leaving that way." They then heard somebody say from behind them. They all turned around at the same time to look at the person who talked.

"Tamaki?" Hani let out.

"Hey... Everyone." Tamaki replied with a smile.

**Yes Tamaki's back (yey!), but how's Haruhi going to react and where will it go from there I wonder. See you in the next update :-).**

***Maya's Hani's daughter born in H&C**


	2. The surprise

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya… The drama will start with this chapter. Tamaki and Haruhi are in the same room for the first time in ten years. How will things go from here for them? Introducing an old rival to the story in this chapter XD.  
**

**Enjoy chapter two :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form. **

**Chapter 2: What a surprise!**

"Hey... Everyone." Tamaki replied with a smile.

"So you really did make it..." Kaoru let out as he approached them.

"How have you all been doing?" He then asked.

"Great we guess. What about you? When did you return?" Hani replied.

"I've been back in Tokyo for six months now."

"And you didn't get in touch with us because...?" Mori then asked him.

"I'm sorry I didn't. I just got caught up with many other things and... And I didn't know how I could face you guys again."

They gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, we're glad to have you back." Hani then said with a big smile. "Welcome home Tamaki!"

"Yes, we missed you so much baka Dono!" Karou added as he gave him a big hug.

* * *

"A Virgin Piña Colada... Couldn't you get a less sexy drink?" Hikaru asked her sarcastically as he and Haruhi walked back to their friends.

"You know I stopped having alcoholic drinks a long, long time ago." She retorted as she took a sip of her drink. But as she looked up she suddenly froze and stopped moving.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asked her when he noticed she wasn't following him anymore. He then followed her gaze and immediately understood. "Ah... I see you've discovered our surprise."

Haruhi stared at him for the first time in over ten years and she wasn't sure how to react.

"You... You knew he was going to be here?" She then asked her friend.

"Yes… We found out he'd returned to Japan so we dug him out." Hikaru explained.

"But… Why?" Haruhi then asked trying to understand his train of thoughts. "I don't understand why you of all people would do something like this."

"Me of all people?" Hikaru asked back looking confused.

"You know what I mean…" She replied shrugging a little.

"What I know is that this is a great opportunity to settle our differences with him and hopefully move on from everything that happened."

"But I simply can't face him." Haruhi then said crossing her arms and feeling a little reluctant with his plan.

"Haruhi, you've waited for so long to see him come back home. He is back now. Are you sure you want to let him go again?" He asked her caressing her arms.

"I guess you're right." She replied giving up.

"It's going to be ok." He then said with a smile giving her a little hug and re-assuring her. He then grabbed her hand to pull her towards the rest of the group but she stayed a little behind so as not to get noticed.

"Tamaki Suoh... What a 'pleasure' to see you again after so long." Hikaru then said as he walked up on him from behind. Tamaki turned around on himself and as he saw him, a big smile formed on his face.

"Hikaru... I'm so glad to see you again too." Tamaki then said taking Hikaru into a hug. He then noticed his hand that was going towards the back. He checked behind him to see who was hiding.

"Haruhi?" He let out when he saw and recognised her.

"Hey Tamaki…" She replied with a timid voice unable to look him in the eyes. He let go of Hikaru and walked over to her to give her the biggest hug ever. Haruhi was really shocked and was neither too sure what was happening nor how to respond to it.

"How have you been?" He asked her when he finally let go of her to take a better look at her. "And you look… Amazing…"

"Thank you and… I've been doing… Great…" She replied getting part of her composure back. "…and it looks like you did too."

"We can put it like that." He replied with a little chuckle. Haruhi smiled back thinking that it wasn't too bad seeing him again after all.

"Wow… I'm just so happy to see you again." Tamaki then said while staring at her before quickly looking back and adding "All of you…"

"It's good to see you again too, Tama-chan."

"And I'm glad you're all here because I have an announcement to make…" Tamaki added.

"An announcement?" Kaoru repeated.

"Well, two actually... The first one being that my grand-mother has finally and officially made me the head of the family empire."

"Wow... Congratulations!" Hani told him.

"Good for you!" Hikaru added.

"Thank you all."

"What is your second announcement?" Haruhi then asked him.

"Ah right... Well I'm get -" He started.

"Ah! There you are Tamaki!" They then heard a woman they'd never seen before say as she approached the lot. "I went to the restroom for just a second and you've already disappeared."

"Hey you…" Tamaki said as he turned back and took the woman in his arms before placing his lips on hers and giving her a long and passionate kiss and leaving everyone else dumbstruck.

Mori, Hani and the twins immediately turned their head to Haruhi wondering how she was going to react to that.

She wasn't moving. She couldn't move. Even though her mind was telling her to at least look away, she simply couldn't. And yet she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take.

Hikaru then cleared his throat loud enough for the couple to break their kiss.

"Oops... Sorry guys... You probably did not expect that." Tamaki then said still not letting go of her.

Kaoru shook his head with an awkward smile as he spoke those words.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were having a conversation. I just missed him so much." The lady then said with a nervous little laugh and placing her hand on Tamaki's chest.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He replied grabbing her head by her chin to give her another quick kiss.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Hani then asked him.

"Ah yes... So sweetie this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, his cousin Morinozuka Takashi, the Hitachiin twins Kaoru and Hikaru and then Haruhi... Fujioka Haruhi…" He said introducing his friends to her. Then turning to the friends in question he added with a big smile: "Everyone... Please let me introduce you to Éclair. Éclair Tonnerre... And she's not my girlfriend but my fiancée…That was my second announcement."

Haruhi felt like her heart had been ripped apart for the second time that evening. Everyone but Tamaki and Éclair side-glanced at her waiting for some sort of reaction from her but she simply wasn't moving or saying anything.

They were not sure how to react to the news but Hikaru was already boiling with anger at the lack of consideration Tamaki had shown. So he decided he would go first but...

"Well... All my congratulations!" Haruhi then suddenly let out. Then giving Éclair and Tamaki a huge hug she added: "I'm really happy for you two. Tamaki is a great guy. I'm sure he'll make you happy."

"Thank you..." Éclair then started staring at her and trying to remember her name.

"...Haruhi. My name is Haruhi." Haruhi finished for her with a little smile.

"Right sorry..." She said a little embarrassed. "But really thank you. It means a lot coming from Tamaki's friends… And you look fantastic."

"Thanks... Courtesy of my friends." Haruhi replied pointing at the twins. "But you look great too."

"Thank you." Éclair replied. "Do you want to get another drink? I see you're almost done with the one you're holding."

"What a great idea! I really need one or maybe two! I actually suddenly feel like getting drunk tonight." Haruhi replied leading the way to the bar.

The five guys were not too sure what to make of the situation.

"What just happened?" Kaoru whispered out as they stared at the two girls leaving and bonding.

"I think she snapped." Hikaru whispered out.

"Well! Congratulations Tama-chan!" Hani then told Tamaki, distracting them and following on Haruhi's lead.

"I wish you all the best." Mori added shaking Tamaki's hand.

"If Haruhi's happy for you, then so am I." Kaoru said with a little sigh then giving him a smile.

"Thank you guys… It really means a lot to me." Tamaki replied but as he met Hikaru's gaze he realised that not everyone was happy for him.

"Why are you guys congratulating him?" Hikaru then asked them sounding really angry.

"Hikaru..." Tamaki whispered out as he stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us about your fiancée, Tamaki? You knew Haruhi would be here. Do you even realise how inconsiderate you were?" Hikaru then asked almost shouting at him.

"I'm sorry Hikaru... I just really wanted to surprise you guys." Tamaki replied realising he might have gone out of line.

"Oh yeah you did surprise us. But I'm really not happy about it." Hikaru then said walking away from them.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Kaoru said but his brother had already disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"So when is the big day?" Haruhi asked Éclair as she took a sip of her drink while sitting at the bar.

"In a month. The invitations have just been sent out, but I do hope you will be able to make it." Éclair replied also taking a sip.

"Of course. Tamaki's my friend. I wouldn't miss his wedding for anything in the world." Haruhi replied.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. And you should also come to the shower I'm having. It's just a week before the wedding."

"I'm already there." Haruhi replied with a little laugh.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru then called from afar.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here? And where are the others?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He retorted angrily taking the drink off her hand. "I'm taking you home."

"Don't be so rude Hikaru." Haruhi replied grabbing her glass back. "Let me at least finish my mojito."

"Haruhi... You haven't had a drink in ten-" Hikaru started but Haruhi quickly cut him off by grabbing his head and placing her lips on his and surprising Éclair at the same time. She then slowly broke the kiss to stare deeply in his eyes.

"…years." Hikaru whispered out while staring back so only she could hear it.

"Hikaru... Please..." She then whispered. He stared at her for another moment then gave her an exasperated look in response before stepping back.

"Fine... I'll be inside if you need me." He then told her with a sigh before walking away.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Éclair then asked her.

"He easily could have been." Haruhi replied staring at him as he left. "But no... He isn't..." She finished with turning her gaze back to Éclair.

Éclair then stared at her not really understanding her reply.

"There was someone else back then." Haruhi further explained.

"Oh... I see..." Éclair replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but notice your accent..." Haruhi then said to her changing the subject.

"Oh!" Éclair let out. "That's because I'm French. I just recently moved here."

"You speak our language very well." Haruhi told her.

"Thank you. My grand-father taught me. He's lived here his whole life."

"Oh... Now I understand much better." Haruhi replied with a little chuckle.

"E-chan." They then heard Tamaki call.

"Hey..." Éclair replied very happy to see him as he approached them along with Kaoru, Hani and Mori.

"I think we should get going." He then told her. "We still have a long way home."

"Alright then. It was really nice meeting you all." Éclair then said turning to her fiancé's friends. "And I really hope to see you all at the wedding."

"You sure will." Hani replied.

"Haruhi-san, I'll see you soon." Éclair then said to her before walking away along with Tamaki who smiled at his friends before passing his arm around her waist.

"They are so 'picture perfect'." Haruhi then commented as she watched them leave.

"I told you she snapped." Kaoru then commented.

"No you didn't... Hikaru did." Hani replied with a chuckle.

"Same difference." Kaoru retorted with a smile.

"I did not snap... Ok..." Haruhi then interjected.

"Are you really ok with it?" Hani then asked her.

"Yes... I am... I want him to be happy... Even if it's not with me... He's moved on and maybe... It's about time I did too." She let out a little surprised by the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Wow... It feels like I just woke up from a long, very long slumber."

"Haruhi..."

"I think I'm ready to go home..." She then told her friends.

"I'll go get Mei and Hikaru." Kaoru then said. "I'll meet you outside."

* * *

The twins first took Mei back home before making their way back to the mansion so Haruhi could pick up her son who'd already fallen asleep before going back home.

The whole ride back to Haruhi's house, Hikaru had kept quiet and was purposely avoiding Haruhi's gaze as he drove, clearly trying not to start a conversation with her and she could sense it.

"Hikaru... How long are you going to be mad at me for?" She asked him sitting at the back of the vehicle with her son sleeping, his head on her laps. He gave a glance at the mirror to give her a quick look then back to the road.

"I'm not mad..." He replied with a sigh.

"Yeah right..." She said turning her gaze to the window.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Why?"

"I just can't believe you've become friends with your ex-fiancé's new fiancée."

"Is that why you're upset? I thought it was because I kissed you so you'd shut you up."

"You... You kissed him?" Kaoru then asked interfering.

"Seriously Kaoru… It's not like we never kissed before." Haruhi replied giving him an exasperated look.

"You kissed before?" Kaoru replied pretending like he didn't know. "I knew something was up between you two."

"Kaoru stop acting like you didn't know. I tell you everything." Hikaru retorted. "And it's not about the kiss. In fact even though it was too short it was the highlight of my evening… But seriously what were you thinking?"

"Yes Haruhi! What were you thinking kissing him and not me?" Kaoru said looking behind him to stare at Haruhi.

Hikaru sent a deadly glare in his brother's direction.

"For your information, Éclair happens to be a very charming lady and her and Tamaki are a great match. I trust she will be able to uphold the name of the Suoh better than I ever would have." She replied. "And you, may I remind you Kaoru, are my best friend's boyfriend."

"That's totally beside the point and it doesn't make sense. You're the one who should be with him. Not that woman no-one's ever heard about." Hikaru replied complaining.

"Hikaru, while I appreciate you rooting for me and Tamaki, I cannot ask him to change his mind and get back together with me. And I have no right coming in between him and his happiness."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't... I'm the one who screwed up so I have to deal with the consequences." Haruhi retorted almost shouting.

Hikaru let out a sigh as he stared at her through the mirror. She was looking down and seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"You know this is messed up right. But if that's what you want..." He then said.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

"And... I still want my kiss..." Kaoru added.

"Shut up!" Hikaru and Haruhi let out at the same time making him laugh.

"For what it's worth, we're sorry about what happened tonight." Hikaru then told Haruhi.

"We would have warned you had we known he was engaged." Kaoru added now sounding a little more serious. "We were really surprised."

"It's fine... I know you didn't mean for it to happen." She replied. "But somehow, I'm glad... I'm really glad. So thank you."

She then turned her gaze to the window mindlessly running her hand through her son's hair.

"He's doing fine." She thought with a faint smile.

* * *

It was already quite late when she finally returned home that night.

Hikaru accompanied her inside and helped her take Kazuya who was still sleeping to his room.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He then asked her. "I can spend the night if you want. I'll just tell Kaoru to go home on his own."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She replied. "But thank you."

"Okay then..." He said. "I'll be off."

She then accompanied him to the front door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said giving her a quick kiss on her lips. He then quickly made his way back to his car. Haruhi watched as he left before going inside and straight to her room where she started crying again.

"Tamaki..." She whispered out in between her sobs as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell.

"What time is it?" She wondered still half-asleep.

She got out of bed and put on her robe before making her way to the door that she then opened.

"Tamaki?" She let out very surprised to see him.

"Good morning, Haruhi." He simply said with a smile.

**Oh no, Tamaki's getting married… Again… lol. And to Lady Eclair at that (I just love to hate her so she needed to be added to the story eventually lol). But it looks like Haruhi's able to take it this time. I wonder for how much longer though XD… See you in the next update…**


	3. Fresh Starts

**Just Wiping Scars**

**I can sense that not many people like Éclair (we should form a club lol)… But she's actually your round-of-the-mill woman who gets caught up with her fiancé's problems in this fic so please don't hate her yet. I'm actually thinking about writing a one-shot on how they met.  
**

**And Kyoya will eventually make an appearance but since I don't like to rush things, it's going to take some time before he makes his entrance so please… bear with me ^_^!**

**Well here's chapter 3, with more HikaxHaru moments... Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form. **

**Chapter 3: Fresh Starts**

Haruhi was in the kitchen preparing some tea for her much unexpected guest. She then brought it to the living room where Tamaki was waiting, sitting at the table and served it.

"Thank you." Tamaki said grabbing his cup.

"Watch out... It's still a little hot." She then warned him.

But he smiled at her then blew on it before taking a sip.

Haruhi couldn't help but stare at him wondering what he was doing there sitting in the middle of her living room but at the same time feeling really happy to see him.

"How did you know where to find me?" She then asked him.

"I called Hani last night when I got home."

"Oh…"

There was another moment of silence as he continued to drink his tea.

"So… Are you ever going to tell me why you're here?" She then asked him.

He placed his cup down then looking at her he replied: "I wanted to personally apologise about yesterday."

"Apologise? What for?" She asked him.

"For introducing my fiancée to you the way I did."

"Oh that..." She said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I have to." He retorted. "What I did was very inconsiderate and disrespectful. And that's why I wanted to apologise."

He then looked down at his tea unable to keep eye contact with her.

"Tamaki..." She called so he'd look up. "Although I was very surprised at first, I'm perfectly fine... It's like water under the bridge." She added with a smile.

He smiled back at her.

"So... Éclair-san seems like a nice girl." She then said trying to break the ice and make conversation.

"Oh she's amazing." He replied but then remembering who he was talking to he quickly stopped.

"Why did you suddenly stop talking?" Haruhi asked him as she noticed his sudden silence.

"It just feels weird talking about her with you." He replied giving her an awkward look.

"Tamaki..." She then said. "What happened between us was a long, long time ago. So it's perfectly natural that you'd meet someone else."

"Have you?"

"He's still sleeping." She said with a little smile.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know. I should probably get going then." He said feeling it would be too awkward but making Haruhi let out a little laugh.

"Mum..." They then both heard someone say.

They both turned their gaze towards him and saw the little boy standing at the entrance of the living room.

Tamaki was really shocked by how much he resembled the two people that used to mean everything to him and especially how he took after his former best friend.

"Ah! There he is." She said extending her hand to her son.

The little boy then walked over to Haruhi while still rubbing his eyes then sat next to her so she could wrap her arm around him.

"Hey honey... Did you sleep well?" She asked him kissing his forehead.

"I had a nightmare." He said snuggling against his mother. "There was a monster trying to eat me."

"Oh poor baby." She said. "But don't worry... The monster is gone... And if he comes back, mummy will be here to protect you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She said giving him another kiss on his head.

"Is..." Tamaki started catching her attention. "Is he your son?"

She nodded in response.

"Yes... He's the love of my life." She then said smiling at the boy. "Kazuya... Say hello to our guest."

The little boy turned his gaze to the person sitting across the table.

"Ohaio." He then let out timidly.

"Ohaio... Kazuya-chan." Tamaki replied with a smile.

He smiled back before quickly burying himself in his mother's arms.

"He's very shy in the morning when he's just woken up, especially around strangers." Haruhi then let out with a chuckle.

"I see... So I'm a stranger now..." He let out.

"You kind of are now after leaving the country for so long..." She replied. "But welcome back to Japan."

"Thank you... It's good to be back." He replied with a smile.

And so they continued chatting for some time until Tamaki had to leave.

She accompanied him to the door.

"So I'll probably drop by your office sometime this week to bring your invitation to the wedding." He said staring at the business card Haruhi had given him.

"Sure."

"And I also understand Éclair's invited you to her shower party."

"Right, she did..." Haruhi said suddenly remembering.

"You don't have to go if you feel it's too awkward." He said. "I can talk to her."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She replied.

"Ok then... See you soon." He first said to her then looking down at the boy he added. "Bye Kazuya-chan."

"Bye, Tamaki-jisan!" Kazuya replied waving at him. Tamaki smiled at them one last time before making his way to his limo.

"Come on Kazuya..." Haruhi then said. "Let's go get something to eat."

She then ushered him back inside and closed the door.

* * *

Later that day, Haruhi decided to visit Mei as she did not really get to see much of her the previous night.

"Eh? Tamaki's back?" Mei let out very surprised when Haruhi told her he visited her that morning.

"Where were you last night when we were telling you about it on our way back home?" Haruhi asked her with a sarcastic tone.

"I remember you talking about it but I thought I was dreaming." Mei said grabbing her head. "I was really out of it last night."

"Kaoru told you worked super hard on setting up the stage for the show."

"Don't change the subject." Mei said with a yawn. "You said Tamaki visited you. Does he want to get back together or what?"

"Get back together?" Haruhi said letting out a little sneer. "Far from that... He came to apologise for the way he introduced his fiancée to me."

"He's getting married?" Mei shouted out slamming her hand on the table.

"Calm down and yes he is." Haruhi replied.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi..." Mei said standing and walking over to Haruhi to hug her.

"It's fine. I've already made my peace with it." Haruhi said. "And she is a really nice and pretty girl."

"I really wonder how you can remain calm like that." Mei then said returning to her seat. "I would have beaten the hell out of her."

Haruhi then laughed.

"I can't be like that." Haruhi said. "I wouldn't want Tamaki to hate me more than he already does."

"I don't think he hates you." She then replied. "Tamaki can never hate you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He came all the way to your house to apologise in person." Mei said. "Even though you've moved to another house, he went through the trouble of finding out where you lived. You don't go that far for someone you hate."

Haruhi remained pondering on it for some time then said:

"Well whether he hates me or not, I know I lost him forever now. That's probably the closure I needed."

Mei gave her friend a sympathetic smile as Haruhi looked down to hide the tears that were coming out. But she then decided that it would be the last time she cried over Tamaki.

* * *

"Haruhi! Mei!" Hikaru let out when they entered his office at the mansion. "What a pleasant surprise."

"It's not a surprise Hikaru. I told you we were coming." Haruhi replied as his host got up from his chair and walked around the table to lean on it.

"Haruhi... Just own it already." Hikaru told her with an exasperated look and grabbing her hand to pull her towards him.

"Is Kaoru in his room?" Mei then asked.

"Yeah... He's still sleeping..." Hikaru replied.

"I'll go wake him up then." She said making her way to his room.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi then asked him giving him a confused look as he passed his arms around her waist and caressed her cheek with his nose.

"I would like to kiss you again." He then bluntly said. "Can I?"

"Of course not." She said releasing herself from his grip.

"Come on, Haruhi." He said pulling her back.

"No Hikaru... I just can't..."

"Don't you love me?"

"I love you, but only as a friend and nothing more."

He let out a sigh then said: "You're still saying that."

"And I'll never say anything else."

"Haruhi... You know I love you... I've always been there for you... And I'm crazy about Kazuya... So why won't you give us a chance?"

"Because..." She said now playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Don't tell me it's because you're still in love with Tamaki."

"I'm sorry Hikaru... I really am..." She said grabbing his head by his cheek. "But I'm too afraid to lose you too."

"You can never lose me..." He told her.

She smiled at him then slowly pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist to pull her closer to him engaging into a sweet but passionate make-out session.

"Wow." He let out when she broke the kiss and let go of him.

"I'm sorry..." She then said looking down and blushing a little.

"Why are you apologising?" He added making her smile.

"This is the last time I'm kissing you Hikaru." She then said. "That's why I'm sorry."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have allowed you to break it." He then told her trying to kiss her again.

"Hikaru... I'm being serious here." She then said pushing him back a little. "I've been very selfish these past years... Keeping you at bay, turning to you whenever I needed some tenderness and never taking things further with you."

She then looked up to stare at him.

"You need to start thinking about yourself."

"Haruhi... The only man I was ever willing to give up on you for was Tamaki." He then told her grabbing her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. "And he's getting married to someone else now."

"I'm not about to let go of you this time." He added. "You say you were being selfish? Well I've been selfish too... And I'm very content with the way things are between us."

"But I'm not." She said staring in his eyes. "I just can't do that to you."

She then passed her arms around his neck and gave him a really tight hug.

"You've got to let go of me." She whispered in his ear making him tighten the hug she was giving him.

"What are you guys doing?" Mei asked with a sneaky smile as she entered the office again, followed by a half-asleep Kaoru and Ageha and stumbling upon Haruhi and Hikaru in each other's arms.

"Hi Haru-neesan."

"Hey Ageha." Haruhi replied letting go of Hikaru and releasing herself from his grip. "We weren't doing anything."

"Haruhi was only breaking up with me." Hikaru then said.

"Breaking up is a strong word Hikaru." Haruhi said. "We were not a couple."

"But that's what it was."

"I don't think so."

"So you finally gave him the boot." Kaoru then said taking a seat on the sofa Mei joining him on it.

"No... I-" Haruhi started but seeing it was no use she finished with: "I give up."

She then walked away from Hikaru and took a seat next to Ageha.

"So are you going to tell them?" Mei asked Haruhi as she leaned on Kaoru's thigh.

"Tell us what?" Kaoru asked her.

"Tamaki visited her this morning." She replied.

"He did?" Hikaru asked turning his gaze to Haruhi. "Is that why...?"

"He dropped by to apologise." She quickly said cutting Hikaru off. "For the way he introduced his fiancée to me."

"What happened last night?" Mei then asked and so Kaoru explained the situation.

"Oh that was harsh." She then said.

"I'm actually very upset with him." Hikaru said.

"You're still upset?" Kaoru said. "And I thought we could throw him a bachelor party."

"Why would I do that when I didn't even do it the last time he was supposed to get married?"

"Because last time Kyoya was his best-" Kaoru started making Mei to pinch him. "Ouch! What was that for?" He then said staring at her.

"I need to get some fresh air." Haruhi said standing up and making her way out of the office.

"Haruhi! Wait!" Mei let out after her.

But she left anyway, closing the door behind her.

"See what you did..." Mei said scolding the twins.

"It looks like she's not ok with it." Kaoru said.

"And that's why I cannot throw him a bachelor party." Hikaru said. "And I won't be attending his wedding either."

"But Hikaru... That's Tamaki we're talking about." Kaoru said. "Even after everything that happened we simply can't miss his wedding."

Hikaru let out a sigh then decided to get out too. As he walked around the mansion, he noticed the large doors to the main balcony that were left open.

He went out on it and saw Haruhi leaning against the balcony rails and staring at their garden.

"Hey." Hikaru then called. "Are you okay?"

"Hikaru..." She said as she turned her head to look behind her and watched him approaching her.

He joined her leaning on the rail too and they both turned their gaze to the garden.

"I don't think I can attend his wedding." Haruhi then let out. "I mean how can I watch him get married?"

Hikaru remained silent for a moment then said: "I've decided not to go either."

"What? But why?" Haruhi asked sounding surprised and turning her gaze to him.

He side-glanced at her wondering why she was so surprised.

"I am forever your loyal soldier Haruhi... Until you're okay with it, I won't be either."

She let out a sigh turning her gaze back to the garden.

"But I want you to go..." She then said.

"Why?"

"Because... He will need his friends..."

"How can you still think we're friends after the way he left us?"

"Hikaru... What would you have done if we were getting married and I suddenly announced to you I was expecting Kaoru's child?"

Hikaru did not know what to reply and remained silent.

"None of us were in our right state of mind back then." She continued with. "You should try seeing things from his point of view and stop being mad at him for my mistake."

Hikaru turned his gaze to her, then gave her an exasperated look but then smiled at her.

"Let's go back inside." She suggested giving him a smile.

They both made their way back to his office where Mei, Kaoru and Ageha were casually chatting.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru then called. "Let's give Tamaki a kick-ass bachelor party."

"I knew you'd come around." Kaoru said standing up to join his brother who was taking a seat in front of his computer.

"So you were serious about the bachelor party…" Mei then let out. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you being around a bunch of strippers."

"Come on Mei... It's just for the fun of it." Kaoru then said. "Besides, the strippers will mainly be for Tamaki anyway."

"And you should be glad we're not planning for hookers." Hikaru added. "Or maybe we should."

"Strippers will be good enough!" Mei quickly said.

Haruhi let out a little laugh.

"Why is it so important to have strippers or hookers at a bachelor party?" Ageha then asked the crowd.

"You don't need to know anything about that." The twins replied in unison.

She then turned to the girls.

"Mei-nesan, Haru-nesan... Will you please tell me?"

"Hey!" They both said again in unison.

"It's a guy thing." Mei then explained. "They need to do all the stupid things they won't be able to do anymore once they're married."

"Like looking at and touching naked women." Haruhi added.

"Eww gross!" Ageha then said. Then turning to her brothers she said: "You guys are perverts."

"I can't believe you told her!" Kaoru then let out.

"She would have found out anyway." Haruhi retorted.

"Would you have preferred she found out the hard way?" Mei added.

"No... We would have preferred she never find out..." Hikaru replied.

"Oh... Don't be so naïve..." Haruhi replied looking at her watch. "It's that time already... I need to get going."

"Already?" Mei let out.

"Yeah... Dad and Kazuya should be home soon." She said grabbing her bag. "I need to go to the supermarket for tonight's dinner."

"Let me walk you to your car." Hikaru then said.

"If you want." She simply said. "I'll see you guys later..."

She then got out followed by Hikaru.

"Are Hikaru-nichan and Haru-nesan ever going to get together?" Ageha then asked her other brother and Mei.

"Who knows..." They both replied with a sigh, feeling it would be too complicated to explain.

* * *

"We're home!" Ranka let out from the entrance when he got in with Kazuya.

"Just on time!" Haruhi let out. "I just finished preparing dinner."

She then joined them in the corridor.

"How was your day out?" She then asked.

"Ojichan took me to the Amusement Park! And we ate a lot of okonomiyakis and takoyakis!"

"Dad!" Haruhi said disconcerted.

"He was hungry!"

"Great! And now he won't be able to finish his dinner." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll have his left-overs." He replied making his way to the kitchen.

"Come on Kazu-chan..." She said. "Go wash your hands so you can have dinner."

"Yes, mum..." He said making his way to the bathroom to wash them.

Haruhi went directly to the kitchen only to find her dad staring at the counter top looking surprised.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked.

"Uh? No... Nothing..." He said as he sat down at the table. He stared at her as she grabbed the plates from the cupboard and prepared the table. For the first time in ten years, she had not prepared an extra serving.

* * *

Haruhi was returning to her office from a day in court and was surprised to see him waiting for her.

He was sitting down in one of her chairs with his back turn to her so he'd not realised she'd returned.

"Tamaki?" She said calling for his attention.

"Oh... Hey, Haruhi!" He said looking behind. "You're finally back."

He then stood up and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"What's with the kiss?" She then said stepping back and staring at him.

"That's how I always greeted you before." He said not really sure why she was acting weird.

"Don't you ever do that again." She told him as she took her jacket off and put it on her chair.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because, we're not together anymore and you cannot simply come back into my life and act like nothing's changed." She replied snapping at him.

He stared at her apologetically before lowering his gaze.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He then said.

Haruhi suddenly felt guilty.

"Listen Tamaki... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She then said. "I'm just having a bad time in court at the moment and it's stressing me out."

"But you're right." He replied. "Things aren't the same anymore."

He then looked up to meet her gaze.

"I just dropped by to give you the invitation as promised." He said placing them on her desk. Haruhi stared at them then at him as he was making his way out.

"Tamaki, wait!" She said making him stop. "I... I don't think I can come to your wedding."

He looked back to stare at her wondering what could have happened to make her change her mind in just a couple of days.

"I thought about it and it just feels too weird." She added.

He stared at her then at the card he left on her desk.

"And what am I supposed to tell Éclair?" He asked her. "She doesn't have many friends here and she's taken a liking for you."

Haruhi stared at him as he spoke not too sure what to reply.

"At the end of the day... I wasn't the one who invited you." He added. "Éclair did. So do it for her at least, if you can't do it for me."

"I'm sorry Tamaki but I just don't owe her anything…" Haruhi replied. "And we have only just met. So I'm pretty sure she'll get over it."

"Fine… Do as you wish…" He then said.

He stared at her for another moment as she looked away before continuing his way out. He then stopped again at the doorway turning back one last time.

"Even though things aren't the same anymore, I was hoping we could still be friends." He said. "You told me yourself the other day that what happened between us was a long time ago."

He then made his way out of her office without saying another word.

Haruhi then walked over to her desk to have a look at the invitation.

She stared at it for a moment then quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out after him.

"Tamaki!" She called just as he was about to step in the lift.

He stopped to look behind him.

"Haruhi?"

"I was thinking..." She said. "...maybe we can start over?"

"Start over?"

She then approached him and raising her hand she said:

"Hi! I'm-"

"Fujioka Haruhi... The Ouran High School scholarship student." He said grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him with a little smile.

"Everyone here knows your name." He replied smiling back at her and making her chuckle.

"I'm Tamaki... Suoh Tamaki... Pleased to meet you in person." He then continued with.

"All the pleasure is mine." She replied. "And I would love to get to know you better."

"Well if you have time, I could tell you more about myself over lunch. What do you say?" He then asked her.

"Let me check my diary..." She said pulling out her PDA and checking her calendar. "Yes, I think I can squeeze you in for the next hour before I have to go pick up my son from school."

"So you have a son?"

"Yes and he's a sweetheart." She replied calling for the lift. "He's turning ten in a few months."

"You look rather young for a mother of a nine year old." He told her.

"Now you're just saying that to make me blush." She replied chuckling and stepping in the lift that had just arrived. He laughed too following her inside.

"What about you? Any kids?" She then asked him.

"No but I'm hoping soon." He replied as she pressed the ground floor button. "I'm getting married."

"Really? All my congratulations to you."

"Thank you." He replied as the lift's door closed on them.

**So Tamaki and Haruhi are starting afresh… But will that work for them? Stay tuned and find out soon :-)… **


	4. Sunday afternoon

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Interlude chapter and nothing big happens in it. It really is just another day with our favourite hosts (minus Kyoya). Tamaki is trying to be around his friends again and get use to their new lives. Well enjoy :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 4: Sunday afternoon**

"Hmm... I really have no idea what to get her for her shower." Haruhi said as she stared at the display of brooches in a jewellery store Mei had taken her to. Megumi and Reiko were also accompanying them.

"Do you want to try another store?" Reiko asked her.

"I might as well..." She replied. And they all made their way out of the store and continued walking around in the mall.

"Oh let's try this store." Megumi then said pointing at an accessory shop.

"Sure... Got nothing to lose..." Haruhi said as they got inside.

"Oh Haruhi, look at this scarf!" Mei let out checking out a scarf that was put on display.

"It looks really nice!" Haruhi said approaching her. "Maybe I should get it for her."

"What are you talking about, Haruhi? Finders keepers!" Mei then said snatching it away from her.

"What? I thought you were helping me find something for Éclair!" Haruhi said disconcerted.

"Of course I am!" She retorted. "But that scarf will look better on me."

"You've never even met her." Haruhi said. "How can you tell it won't look good on her?'

"Ok… Let's make a deal." Mei then proposed. "You let me keep the scarf and I'll find you the perfect gift for her."

Haruhi gave her a suspicious look then said: "Fine... But remember the shower is in a week."

"Don't worry Haruhi, just trust me." Mei told her before making her way to the cashier with the scarf.

Haruhi let out a huge sigh before looking at other articles that were put on display.

"It's a good thing they have a wedding gift list." She then thought happy she didn't have to go shopping for their wedding gift.

They then went for lunch before deciding to call it a day and make their way to the Haninozuka Estate.

* * *

Tamaki and the twins were having drink in a small coffee shop of Tamaki's findings that Sunday morning. They were discussing their proposal for his bachelor party.

"A bachelor party?" Tamaki repeated. "But I don't want a bachelor party."

"You're saying this now but we know you'll eventually change your mind." Kaoru replied.

"So we'll go ahead and plan one anyway." Hikaru added. "I'm thinking a pool party."

"Oh great idea… And we'll set up Jacuzzis or hot tubs…"

"Adding that to the list." Hikaru then said taking notes.

"There's no talking you out of it I guess." Tamaki then said.

"Nope." They replied in unison. "We only told you as a FYI."

"Well then what else are you planning for?" Tamaki then asked.

"We can't give away all the details, it would just kill it." Hikaru replied.

"So you're having a bachelor party for me but you won't tell me more about it." Tamaki summarised for them.

"We're glad we're on the same page." Kaoru replied almost sarcastically.

"Just make sure you bring your swimwear." Hikaru further added. "Oh you know what Kaoru, maybe we should provide those for our guests."

Tamaki thought about it for a moment when he realised something.

"A pool party with just guys…? I'm not sure I like the idea." He then said.

"We never said there wouldn't be any women." Kaoru replied.

"Oh… And how many women are we talking?" Tamaki asked again.

"You're sounding interested now." Hikaru then said with a sneaky smile. "Could it be you're planning on sowing your royal oats one last time?"

But Tamaki simply brought his cup of Java coffee to his lips without saying anything. The twins eyed each other then gave Tamaki a suspicious look.

"You do know we were joking, right?" Kaoru then let out.

"Yeah… I know…" Tamaki replied.

"O-k…" Hikaru let out sensing the awkwardness of the discussion. "Well we better get going. I promised Haruhi I'd meet her at Hani's."

"I think Mei's going to be there too." Kaoru added going to his feet. "What about you Tamaki?"

"I'll go with you guys. I haven't seen Hani and Mori since your fashion show. And maybe I'll get one of you to give me more details." Tamaki replied.

"You can keep trying…" They replied in unison as they all made their way out of the coffee shop.

* * *

The ladies had finally arrived at Hani's sometime in the afternoon.

"Hey guys, you're back!" Kaoru said meeting them at the entrance and giving Mei a kiss.

"Where is Kazuya?" Haruhi asked him while taking off her shoes.

"He's in the dojo with Mori and Hani." Kaoru replied. "They're training along with Ageha and Maya."

"How long is it going to take them?" She then asked.

"They've been there all morning, they should be done soon." Kaoru then said.

"I'll go check on them." Reiko then said making her way to the dojo.

"We'll make our way to the living room then." Megumi replied.

Hikaru and Tamaki were already seated there still talking about the party when they came in and having a drink.

"Hey everyone!" Hikaru then said when he saw them and going to his feet. He walked straight to Haruhi and gave her a kiss on her cheek before grabbing her bags and offering her a seat. He then sat down next to her.

"Why are you being so gallant?" She asked him a little amused.

"I'm sure you don't need me to spell it out for you." He replied making her roll her eyes. "So did you find what you were looking for?" He then asked her.

"No… I left it to Mei to find me something." Haruhi replied before turning her gaze to the blond man that was seating in the other end of the room. "Hey Tamaki!"

"Haruhi..." He said staring at her then at Hikaru who'd passed his arm behind her before bringing his glass of scotch to his mouth. "And how did your shopping go?" He then asked the girls.

"It was good..." Megumi replied as she sat down on the bar stool.

"I found myself some nice things." Mei added opening her shopping bags and pulling out the scarf she found. "What do you think?" She then asked Kaoru.

He grabbed it then passed it around her neck.

"It looks really nice." He said.

"Thank you." She replied giving him a kiss. "I thought it would go with that dress you're working on."

"Now I'm going to have to give it to you." He replied with a little chuckle.

"I still can't believe you two are an item now..." Tamaki then said staring at them.

"Me neither..." Kaoru said staring at his girlfriend.

"Not as surprising as Mori and Megumi." Hikaru then said turning his gaze to her.

"What do you know... The heart wants what it wants..." Megumi said turning a little red.

"Oh so you're dating Mori now..." Tamaki said.

"Dating? We've been married for a couple of years now." She let out showing her ring.

"Really?" Tamaki asked sounding shocked. "All my congratulations then." He added standing up to give her a little hug.

"Thank you..." She replied with a smile before he grabbed her hand to take a look at the ring.

"It's so hard to believe... But how? When?" He then asked her.

"He had a car sent to me, to take me home from the exhibition my school had back then and..." But she then stopped talking as she could tell the expression on his face was changing.

"Only Haruhi and Hikaru are yet to become a couple here." Kaoru then let out quickly changing the subject.

Tamaki then turned to them letting go of Megumi's hand and said: "Really? I thought you already were a couple."

Haruhi smiled then said while shaking her head a little: "We're not a couple."

"But we'd be a great one if we were." Hikaru replied trying to place a kiss on her neck.

"But we're not and never will be." Haruhi retorted again pushing his face away. "And stop that!" She added standing up after Hikaru tried to pass his hand under her top.

"I was just playing with you." He then said with a little chuckle.

"And you're not funny." She replied. "I'm going to check on my boy."

She then left the living room.

"Haruhi! Wait for me!" Hikaru said running after her and making Mei, Kaoru and Megumi laugh.

"Is it always like that with them?" Tamaki asked not too sure what to make of the scene.

"You have no idea..." Mei let out.

"Let's follow them." Megumi suggested.

* * *

Haruhi opened the door of the dojo and found Kazuya, Ageha and Maya sparring with each other under the supervision of Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"What happened to Mori and Hani?" Haruhi let out catching the attention of her son.

"Mummy?" Kazuya let out turning his head in her direction.

"You're open." Maya shouted as she gave him a kick that made him fall down.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his head.

"Kazu-chan!" Haruhi shouted about to run to him.

"You cheater!" He shouted standing up and going at it again making Satoshi laugh and surprising his mother.

"You worry too much... Haruhi..." Hikaru then said crossing his arms.

She looked back staring angrily at him.

"You're an idiot Hikaru." She then said letting out a huge sigh.

"Ok that's enough for today!" Yasuchika then shouted and as he did, his apprentices fell into a row.

"Bow!" Satoshi then shouted and they all bowed to their master.

They were then dismissed. Kazuya ran to his mother to give her hug while Ageha and Maya quietly followed him.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him crouching to level with him.

"Yes, Hani-jisan taught me how to give high-kicks."

"Really? Do you want to show me?"

"Sure mum... Watch!" He said taking a step back. He got into his fighting stance with his eyes closed then suddenly shouted: "Yah!" As he gave a kick in the air.

"Woah... That was impressive." Tamaki then let out.

"Ah! Tama-jisan!"

Tamaki had arrived with Mei, Kaoru and Megumi.

"Hey buddy." Tamaki replied crouching next to Haruhi so Kazuya could give him a hug too.

"I see you guys have become best friends." Haruhi then let out jokingly.

"Tamaki-jisan gave me a truck!" Kazuya then said.

"Another toy?" Haruhi let out turning her gaze to Tamaki. "How nice of him..."

"Let me show it to you." The little boy then said running to go through his belongings looking for his new toy.

"So you've decided to spoil my son too?" Haruhi then said to Tamaki standing back up.

"Come on Haruhi... As long as he has you as his mother, he'll never be spoiled." He replied jokingly making Haruhi chuckle much to Hikaru's dismay.

"Look mum!" Kazuya said returning with his car toy.

"Wow... It's really nice! Did you say thank you to your uncle?" She then asked.

"Yes I did!"

"Good boy... Now go change your clothes... We're leaving soon."

"Yes mum!" He said making his way to the changing room. Ageha and Maya who'd been chatting with Mei and Megumi then decided to do the same.

"He's very disciplined." Satoshi then told Haruhi as he approached her with Yasuchika. "I like that about him."

"Ah! Satoshi! Yasuchika! Sorry for the trouble." She then said.

"Don't worry it was our pleasure." Yasuchika replied.

"What about your brothers?" Hikaru then asked, approaching them. "Where did they disappear to?"

"They went to take a shower. They should be back soon." Satoshi replied.

"Ah... Ok..." Hikaru then said. "Are you leaving now Haruhi?"

"Yes as soon as Kazuya is ready."

"I won't be able to take you home then. I need to discuss some things with Hani and Mori."

"What? But the reason I didn't bring my car was because you said you'd drop me back home!" She then let out complaining a little.

"And I thought you'd be leaving later!"

"I can take her back home." Tamaki then proposed.

"You don't have to!" Haruhi and Hikaru replied at the same time.

"You guys really have been spending a lot of time together." He let out with a little chuckle making Haruhi blush. "But I insist."

"Fine then." Haruhi said. "Thank you. But what about Mei?"

"Don't worry about me, Haruhi! I'll hang out here a little longer." Mei replied.

"If that's what you want." Haruhi replied with a little shrug.

"Hey Haru-chan! Mei-chan! Megumi-chan!" Hani then said as he entered the dojo followed by Reiko and Mori.

"Ah Hani-sempai! Mori-sempai! I thought I wasn't going to see you two today." Haruhi said. "I was about to leave."

"Already?"

"Yeah I need to go through another case for tomorrow and it's getting late already."

"Aww..." Hani then said. "Well thank you for dropping by."

"No... Thank you for taking care of Kazuya." She replied. "And why is he taking long?" She then wondered.

"I'll go get him." Tamaki said making his way to the changing room.

He returned moments later holding the boy's bag and following the boy who was walking towards his mother.

"What took you so long?" Haruhi asked when he was within earshot.

"He was trying to get his bag that had been placed in an upper shelf." Tamaki explained.

"Why didn't you call me, Kazuya?" Haruhi then asked.

"Sorry mummy..."

"Don't be mad at him." Tamaki then said. "Not asking for help runs in your family after all."

"I don't need to hear that from you." She said taking the bag from Tamaki's hand who was giving her a sneaky smile.

She then grabbed Kazuya's hand before greeting everyone goodbye and making her way out followed by Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Haruhi... Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hikaru then asked her.

"Uh yeah what is it?"

"Come on Kazuya." Tamaki then said grabbing the boy's hand and taking him to his car.

Hikaru waited until they were far enough before turning his gaze back to Haruhi.

"I just wanted to say this." He then said grabbing her cheeks and giving her a long kiss. Haruhi returned it for a moment then pushed him back.

"I already told you no more kissing." She then said.

"No. What you said was, you wouldn't kiss me anymore but I never said 'I' wouldn't kiss you anymore."

"You're playing on semantics..." Haruhi then said with a little frown.

"As long as they work for me." He said diving back to kiss her again but this time she did not stop him and actually passed her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Tamaki who was about to get in his car then suddenly stopped as his gaze fell on them.

Feelings he'd learned to let go off suddenly came rushing back. But he quickly calmed down deciding to step into the car.

"I really have to go now." She said finally breaking the kiss.

"Fine... Can I call you later?" He then said.

"Sure you can." She replied before giving him one last little peck on his lips then making her way to Tamaki's car and getting in the passenger seat.

They then drove-off.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi were casually chatting when Kazuya suddenly asked:

"Mummy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Is Hika-jisan going to be my dad?" He asked surprising both Haruhi and Tamaki at the same time.

"What? No!" Haruhi retorted with a little shout still a little disconcerted.

"Why not?"

"Because... He's your uncle... He can never be your dad."

"Awww..." He then said sounding disappointed.

Haruhi looked back then said.

"Listen to me Kazu-chan... We've already talked about this… You don't need a father because no-one can ever replace your real father... Do you understand me?"

"What about his father?" Tamaki then asked. "What happened to him?"

"He's dead." Haruhi quickly replied staring in Tamaki's eyes and hoping he got the message. "He passed away before Kazuya was even born."

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that..." Tamaki said a little hesitantly but playing along.

"It's fine..." She simply replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence then Tamaki asked:

"If I'm not being too nosy, what's the deal between Hikaru and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You say you're not a couple but you still act like you are."

"It's... It's complicated..." She simply replied.

"What is?"

"It's... I... I don't want to discuss that with you..." She then decided to say.

He let out a little chuckle.

"Well... Do you love him?" He then asked her.

"I said I wasn't discussing that with you..."

"Fine... Just making conversation." He then said.

There was another moment of silence.

"Do you?"

"Tamaki!" She then shouted getting irritated but making him laugh.

"Sorry I was just being nosy..." He then said still chuckling.

She turned her gaze back to the road.

"I do... I love him..." She finally said.

"Oh..." Tamaki said in a more serious tone now.

"But I'm not in love with him." She said. "I can never fall in love again."

Tamaki stared at her for a moment and noticed her expression. She no longer seemed cheerful.

"So... Big day in court again, tomorrow." He then said changing the subject.

"Yeah... I hope we can conclude that case and just get it over and done with."

"It must be an important client you're dealing with."

"They are..." She said with a little yawn.

"You can take a nap if you want." He told her. He then took a look on his mirror and noticed her son had already fallen asleep on the back seat. "Kazu-chan's already taking one."

"I don't want to be rude..." She said.

"You're not being rude." He replied. "It's just me after all. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"Thank you." She said closing her eyes. "You're a sweetheart... Always have been."

She then fell asleep. Tamaki took a quick look at her.

"You too, Haruhi..."

* * *

They arrived about half an hour later and Tamaki helped her put her son in bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you like that." She then said to him as he laid Kazuya in his bed.

"Kazuya's my little buddy. Of course I'd do something like that for him." He said.

"How can I thank you?"

"You don't have to..."

"Oh... I know... Maybe you could drop by some time for dinner." She offered him.

"Uhm yeah... We're going to be pretty busy with the wedding taking place in a couple of weeks but after the wedding would be great." Tamaki replied.

"Oh right... The wedding..."

"But I can't wait to have some of your home-made meal." He then said.

"Nabe? I guess?" She then said with a smile.

"You know me."

"Yes... I do..."

"Well I'll be on my way."

"I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to..."

"It's the least I can do."

She then followed him outside and watched as he got in his car. She then approached it bending and looking through his window so she could get his attention. He then brought it down.

"Yes?" He asked her.

She leaned on the car and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight."

He smiled then replied: "My pleasure."

"Greet Éclair for me." She then added as she straightened up.

"And say hey to your father for me." He replied.

"I will." She said before taking a step back as he brought the window back up and drove away.

She stared at his car until it disappeared in the horizon. She then let out a huge sigh and made her way back inside.

* * *

Tamaki returned to the main mansion and directly made his way to his wife-to-be quarter.

"Tamaki you're finally home." She said when he got in.

"E-chan." He said walking towards her. She got up from her seat and met him half-way to give him a long kiss.

"So how was your day?" She asked after breaking the kiss.

"It was good... I had breakfast with the twins then we went to see Hani." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's your karateka friend right?"

"He's more than just a karateka..." He replied.

"Oh." She let out chuckling a little.

"Mori and Haruhi were there too." He added.

"Oh Haruhi-chan was there."

"Yeah... She greets you by the way."

She smiled at him.

"So how are the preparations for your shower going?"

"Everything is going well. It's going to be perfect."

"As perfect as our wedding?"

"Nothing can beat our wedding day." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

He smiled then said: "By the way, the twins are organising a bachelor party for me."

"Come again?"

"Well, they already set everything up so I can't back out."

"Why not?"

"Come on... You don't have anything to worry about, E-chan." He said placing a kiss on her cheek then his kiss trailed to her neck as his hand travelled down south to her behind.

"Tamaki... We can't have sex here in your parent's house." She said trying to push him back.

"Well it's going to be hard to stop me because I really want you now."

"Tamaki..."

"Don't worry, I'll return to my room afterwards." He then said.

"Ok fine... But let me at least freshen up a little."

"Fine." He said reluctantly letting go of her. "Don't take too long."

She gave him another quick peck then made her way to her bathroom where she changed into something a little more suitable.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Her gaze then fell on the little box in her vanity case. She placed her brush down then slowly reached for it. She then opened it and took one pill out of it before swallowing it and quickly drinking some water.

She then re-arranged her hair with her hands a little.

"Ready..." She let out before making her way back to the bedroom.

Tamaki was already undressed on her bed.

"I've been waiting for you." He said with a sensual tone when he saw her.

"I hope you didn't wait too long." She replied using the same tone as she got on the bed, crawling over him.

"You know I'd wait forever for you" he replied lying on his back as Éclair hovered over him.

"I love you." She then said.

"I love you too." He replied as she leaned down placing a kiss on his lips and going for a round of love making.

**And that's all for the interlude chapter. Éclair's shower in the next chapter. Hope Haruhi will survive it.**


	5. The Shower

**Just Wiping Scars**

**And here's chapter 5. Was planning to post it tomorrow but it turns out I'm going to be busy this week-end so here it is… one day earlier :-)…**

**This chapter is inspired by the movie i mentioned in the first chapter. Éclair's having her wedding shower in this chapter and Haruhi's been invited to it. That should be fun lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I do not own Brown Sugar in any form.**

**Chapter 5: Éclair's Shower**

Éclair's shower was finally taking place at the Suoh main mansion. Haruhi had not stepped foot in it in over ten years and it felt really strange.

The place had not changed much, but her life had... Drastically…

As she looked around following the maid who was leading her to Éclair's party, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like had she married Tamaki back then.

"Stop thinking about it!" She ordered herself shaking her head.

"Fujioka-san?" The maid then called catching her attention and stopping just outside a huge door. "We have arrived."

"Ah, Thank you." Haruhi said with a smile as the maid opened the door for her.

Guests had already arrived, some classical music was playing in the background, a buffet had been served with the hors d'oeuvres, and waiters were walking around from guest to guest serving champagne and wine.

"Haruhi-chan!" Haruhi then heard a familiar voice say.

"Ah! Éclair-san... How are you?" She said as the French lady gave her a hug.

"I'm doing good and I'm glad you could make it." Éclair replied with a smile.

"I guess I just couldn't miss it." She said before raising her hand that was holding a bag. "And this is for you..."

"Oh thank you." Éclair replied grabbing the bag.

"I hope you'll like it." Haruhi then said with a smile that Éclair returned.

"I'll open it later..." She then said. "But please help yourself to the buffet. We have caviar, quiches, canapé, crème brulée, salad, cheese, fruits and more."

Haruhi silently stared at her while she listed all the kind of food.

"Wow… It feels like being in France." She thought. "She didn't even mention sushi."

"Champagne, Fujioka-san?" A waiter then asked her turning her attention away from the buffet.

"Uhm... No thank you." Haruhi said. "I don't drink. But I wouldn't mind a glass of orange juice."

"You don't drink?" Éclair then said a little surprised.

"No, I just can't handle the liqueur." Haruhi explained.

"Oh… I was a little confused because you drank quite a few glasses when we first met." Éclair replied.

"Yeah… But Tamaki had just announced his engagement so I wanted to celebrate with you." Haruhi quickly replied saving her case.

"Oh." Éclair said still not buying her explanation. "Well, I'll go check on my other guests... But like I said... Enjoy yourself..."

She then walked away to greet some other guests that had just arrived.

"Well... I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here." Haruhi then said grabbing a plate and helping herself to some French delicacies just as the waiter returned with her glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed it.

* * *

The ladies at the shower were now all gathered around and playing a quizz game about how well Éclair's friend knew her husband to be.

"Ok, next question." The lady asking the questions then said. "What is Tamaki's full name?"

" René Tamaki Richard Suoh De Grantaine." Haruhi replied nonchalantly while stuffing her mouth with a quiche.

"That's right." Éclair said for the tenth time since the start of the game as Haruhi had been getting all of her answers correctly.

"Hmm let's try a more difficult one then." The lady said. "What's Tamaki favourite dish?"

"Oh I think I know this one." another lady then said before Haruhi could reply. "Is it 'pancakes'?"

"Well that's his favourite dessert." Haruhi then replied. "But his favourite dish is a 'nabe' when it's filled with the most expensive part of any meat. Mainly fish meat. He actually likes to mix it with normal meat every now and then to rediscover the taste of that expensive meat. "

"Uh... Yeah... You're right." Éclair said now very surprised. "And thank you for that interesting anecdote."

"Oh… And commoners' ramen too…" Haruhi quickly added.

"No not anymore…" Éclair replied with a little smile.

"That I didn't know…" Haruhi replied before stuffing her mouth with cheese.

"Maybe that's what I should have asked!" The lady asking the questions then jokingly said making the assembly let out small chuckles. Haruhi responded with an awkward smile as her mouth was full and she couldn't speak.

"Well I guess we should stop with the quiz since we have a clear winner anyway." The lady then said jokingly staring at Haruhi with a smile. "So what's next on the program?"

"Let's open your presents now Éclair." Another guest who was also her maid of honour then suggested.

"What a great idea!" She replied as her maid of honour passed the first present to her.

She checked the envelop that was attached to it and opened it finding a card inside it.

"_'I wish you a happy married life. Love Catherine._'" She read. "Thank you Cathy."

She added as she now opened the box.

"Oh… This scarf is splendid." Éclair said. "Thank you."

Haruhi was suddenly happy she did not get her a scarf as it would have been over-shadowed by the one's she'd just received. But she then wondered what Mei had gotten her since it was already wrapped when she gave her the gift.

"Next one..." The maid of honour then said as she passed her a second present. "This one is from Sakura."

"Let's see what you got me Sa-chan." Éclair said opening the box. "A set of crystal champagne flutes. And they're so beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them." The lady named Sakura replied.

"Well the next one is from Haruhi." The maid of honour said again giving her the third present.

"Oh Haruhi-chan... Let's see." Éclair said taking the gift that was handed to her.

Haruhi was just as eager as she was, to find out what Mei had found for her.

Éclair shook the box as she jokingly tried to guess what was inside.

"Come on Éclair... Just open it." The maid of honour then said.

"You're so impatient." Éclair then told earning some chuckles as she opened the box.

She then pulled out the content to Haruhi's disbelief.

"A silk… Lingerie set..." Éclair let out hesitantly as she stared at her gift.

Haruhi had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"I'm so going to kill Mei." She thought trying to keep a straight face. "She's definitely been corrupted by that boyfriend of hers."

"Well I guess my garment for my wedding night is sorted." Éclair then said turning the situation into a joke.

Haruhi quickly stuffed her mouth with more food so they wouldn't expect her to reply but right that moment, all she wanted was to get out of there.

* * *

Haruhi waited until the appropriate time before excusing herself from the party.

"Well I'll see you next week at the wedding then." Éclair then told Haruhi.

"Sure you will and really thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun." Haruhi told her.

"I'm glad you did."

"Well I'll be off then... Bye..." Haruhi said before making her way out of the party hall.

She walked down a few meter before stopping to lean against the wall and letting out a huge sigh.

"Well I survived the shower... Now I only need to make it through the wedding." She told herself.

As she started walking, she could hear some music.

"I wonder who is playing." She told herself as she started to walk following the sound of music. It led her to a spacious room she had never been to even when she was still his fiancée. That's when she saw him when he was at his best. He was playing his favourite piece and had not noticed his unexpected public. She remained there enjoying the music and enjoying the view.

It was not until he finished his song and Haruhi started clapping that he even realised she was there.

"Haruhi!" He let out surprised to see her. "What a surprise!"

"I see you haven't lost your touch at all." She said walking towards him still clapping.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the shower?" He asked her as he placed the keyboard's cover.

"I had a great time and I've become fond of French delicacies." She said not meaning a single word.

"Really?" Tamaki said with a sneaky smile.

"Yeah... Except that it was a nightmare and I had never felt more embarrassed in my life."

"Now you're sounding sincere…" He told her with a smile.

She let out another huge sigh as she stared at the piano.

"Let's go out." He then suddenly said standing up from his stool.

"What? No!" Haruhi protested. "It's your fiancée's shower today. If anything you should be going out with her."

"Come on... Haruhi." He then said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Stop being so conventional."

He then led her out to the parking lot making sure no-one noticed them.

"I feel like a criminal." Haruhi commented as they hid behind yet another wall.

"But it's still good fun." He added with a little laugh. Haruhi noticed it was the most sincere laugh he'd let out since they met each other again.

"It is..." She whispered out.

"Clear... Let's go..." He said grabbing her hand again and leading her into another corridor.

As he ran down it and approached another crossing he stopped placing his back against the wall. He then peeked into the adjacent corridor and saw one of his maids walking towards them.

"Hide!" He quickly whispered to Haruhi as he pushed her back against the wall and almost leaned on her.

Haruhi couldn't remember the last time they were that close to each other and she suddenly felt her heart racing. From that distance she could smell that familiar natural scent that emanated from his body and she unconsciously reached for the hem of his slightly open shirt. But as she did, she noticed a chain on his neck. It looked familiar to her and so she tried to take a better look.

"Clear!" He let out oblivious to the effect he had on his lady friend and grabbing her hand as he led her through another door that gave on the car park. They ran to his car and quickly got inside.

They stood there silently catching their breath before bursting into laughter.

"Let's get out of here..." Tamaki then said still laughing and starting the car.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked Tamaki as they had been driving for some time and they seemed to be leaving the city.

"I want to show you something fun…" He replied with a little smile.

"Fine." She simply said turning her gaze back to the road and giving up.

They arrived at their destination moments later.

"A junkyard?" Haruhi then said a little surprised.

"Not just any junkyard…" Tamaki said as he stopped then engine. They then both got out and walked around it. "This is where I'm building my very first restaurant. And I believe it to be the beginning of something great."

"Where? Here?"

"I know it doesn't look like much right now, but… I will turn this whole place into something brilliant." He then said with so much enthusiasm then realising how he was acting he tuned down looking a little embarrassed and adding. "At least that's the plan…"

Haruhi stared at him a little surprised but watching him talk like that reminded her of the first time he shared his dream with her. He had not changed at all in that aspect and that made her smile.

"Well I think it's a wonderful plan and I can't wait to see what you're going to do with this place." She then replied with a big smile.

"Really?"

"Well… yeah… That's what you've always dreamed of… And I know you will do great things under the Suoh name…"

"Well it wouldn't be under Suoh anymore… But Suoh-Tonnerre." Tamaki replied with a sigh.

"And is that a bad thing?" She then asked noticing his diminished enthusiasm at the mention.

He looked up to stare at her for a moment then gave her a little smile.

"Let's get going… I'll treat you to some real food." He said walking back towards his car. Haruhi stared at him for another moment before following him.

* * *

"Oi! Oyaji!" Tamaki then shouted raising his empty bowl and calling the chef. "Another round please!"

"Tamaki what's happened to you?" Haruhi then asked a little amused while eating the ramen, Tamaki had treated her to.

"It just feels so good to be out of there once in a while." He replied before diving into his food. "You have no idea how much I missed having commoner ramen."

Haruhi let out a little laugh.

"I don't blame you really." She replied. "After the food that was served at Éclair's shower, I'm pretty sure she's been keeping a close eye on your diet. In fact, I think she mentioned something like that."

"She did?"

Haruhi nodded in response.

"But I feel for you though." She then added. "I mean even after stuffing myself with everything on that buffet table I was still starving."

"Well… You got that right... In the past six months that I've known her for, she's stopped me from having commoner's snacks, instant coffee, ramen and any sushi that's not in the same league as otoro."

"It must be really hard for you..."

"Yeah... But she's worth it..." He then said.

"Is she?" Haruhi asked a little surprised.

"How can I put this?" He then wondered out loud. "She's the French version of a Yamato Nadeshiko*..."

"Well I'm glad you found your perfect woman." Haruhi then said lowering her gaze.

Tamaki then realised he may have said too much and so he also went quiet.

Haruhi's phone then suddenly started ringing.

"Oh... It's Hikaru..." She said before answering the phone. "Mushi mushi..."

"Haruhi! Where did you run off to?" He asked scolding her. "Had we not decided I'd pick you up from the Suoh's?"

"I'm so sorry Hikaru, it completely slipped my mind." She said. "But in my defence I simply had to get out of there. The gift Mei got for me was so embarrassing."

"You mean that lingerie set? Didn't she like it?" He then asked her.

"You knew about it?"

"Well it's from his latest collection."

"Whose latest collection?"

"Kaoru's." Hikaru replied. "Who else?"

"I knew he had something to do with it." She said out loud. "That's it… I'm killing both of them."

"Take it easy Haruhi."

"I can tell you were not the one out there."

"But Éclair had shown some interest in it at the fashion show." Hikaru explained. "Now she's getting it for free. Once she realises what it is, she'll love you even more."

"Hikaru... I don't believe you're hearing me" Haruhi repeated. "It was inappropriate."

"Again you worry too much."

"And you're an idiot." She replied before hanging up on him.

She turned her gaze back to her escort who'd been staring at her the whole time.

"You asked Mei to find you something for my fiancée?" Tamaki then asked her out of the blue.

"Well yeah... Kind of... But it seems to be bothering you."

"It's just that I thought... No forget it..."

"Tamaki are you upset because I didn't get it myself?" She asked back.

He let out a sigh then said: "No... You're right... I actually commend you for making it to her shower."

He then pulled his wallet out and paid for their meal.

"Let's go..."

"Wait! I want to pay for my share." Haruhi then said bringing out her purse.

"It's on me." He simply told her stopping her from leaving the money on the table and staring in her eyes until she gave up. "I'll drop you off at home..."

* * *

Tamaki took Haruhi back home and the ride there was a very silent one. When they finally arrived, he left almost as soon as she stepped out of the car. Haruhi stared at him until he was out of sight wondering why he was suddenly so pissed off, before making her way inside.

"Hey Mum!" Her son shouted running to her as soon as he saw her.

She crouched to give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you have a lot of fun today with Kao-jisan and Mei-basan?" She asked him.

"Yes... I did. We played video games. And I beat Kao-jisan five times."

"Oh... That's really good." Haruhi said with a smile. "So that means you're better than Kao-jisan... Right?"

"Yes I am..." He replied laughing together with her.

"Yeah… You guys go ahead and mock me." He simply said fake laughing.

"How was the shower?" Mei asked as they all made their way to the living room.

Haruhi took a seat feeling exhausted while Kazuya returned to playing games with Kaoru.

"How can I put this...?" Haruhi wondered. "Thanks to the gift you got me, today became the most embarrassing day of my whole life."

"Ah yeah... Hikaru mentioned you might be pissed..." Kaoru then said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm not anymore... The one I'm pissed at right now is Tamaki."

"Tamaki? Why Tamaki?"

"Well I'm, not sure but I think he's mad at me because Mei got the gift instead of me." Haruhi replied. "I mean seriously… In what world did he go off thinking I would try very hard to get my ex-fiancé's new fiancée a nice present?"

"I see your point..." Mei let out.

"You know what... I don't even care anymore." Haruhi then said. "I'm not going to his wedding either."

"You're saying that again." Kaoru then said. "But I'm sure you'll go anyway."

"I mean it this time... I really just can't deal with him anymore." She simply replied.

* * *

"Tamaki! Where were you all this time?" Éclair asked when he finally returned home.

"I went out for a walk..." He simply said taking a seat on the couch.

Éclair sat next to him.

"Did you enjoy it?" She then asked.

"I did." He replied with a sigh and letting his head fall back. He somehow felt restless about his most recent argument with Haruhi. He really wished for that awkwardness between them to go away.

"How did your party go?" He then asked her.

"It was great and I got so many gifts." She said.

"Is that why you had that shower?" He asked her teasingly.

"Don't be silly..." She said standing up and walking towards her pile of gifts. "Besides, some of the gifts will be useful to you too."

"Really?" He said now sounding a little more interested.

"Yes." She said grabbing a couple of glasses. "For example, Cathy gifted me a couple of champagne flutes."

"Interesting!" He said as he grabbed them from her hands.

"I also got a scarf, some candles, a bath set, oh and this was from Haruhi-chan..." She said grabbing the lingerie. "I had not realised at first, but this is the set I wanted when we went for your friend's fashion show. How did she know I'd love it?"

"Do you like it that much?" Tamaki asked.

"An original Hitachiin... Of course I love it." She said walking to her closet to put it away.

Tamaki stared at her still holding the glasses as she happily walked away and he suddenly felt like a jerk for being cold to Haruhi.

* * *

The following Monday morning, as Haruhi got into her office, she was very surprised to see Tamaki there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him stepping in and placing down her bag.

"Hey Haruhi…" He said going to his feet.

"I really should do something about my assistant that keeps allowing random people in my office." She let out.

"Come on Haruhi, you know I'm not random." He replied a little amused.

"So..." She then said taking a seat. "...What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

She leaned back crossing her arms waiting for what he had to say.

"Listen Haruhi... I'm sorry for once again being a jerk."

She stared at him silently as he spoke.

"I shouldn't have expected you to get her a present let alone putting your all into finding something she'd appreciate." He said. "But she really liked your gift."

"She did?" She asked a little surprised.

He nodded in response.

"Well... I'm glad she did." She then said. "Anything else?"

He remained there trying to find something else to say to her but couldn't come up with anything.

"No... I'll…" He said. "I'll be leaving now... Bye Haruhi."

He then turned around and made to leave.

"Tamaki..." She then called making him stop. She got up from her chair and walked to him.

She then laced her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"You've got to stop acting so cute when you're apologising." She then let out.

He then let out a little chuckle.

"You know it can't be helped." He said hugging her back. "I'm naturally beautiful."

"And naturally obnoxious too." She added with a little chuckle. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and let go of him but he kept his arms around her waist staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing's wrong." He replied smiling dreamily.

"So I guess you can let go of me..."

"Right." He said feeling like he'd just woken up and letting go of her.

"Well... I've got to go... I'll see you later." He said making his way out of her office.

"Bye..." She said staring in his direction and thinking about what had just happened. Tamaki quickly stepped inside the lift also thinking about what had happened.

"What was that...?" They both asked themselves at the same time.

**And that's all for chapter 5. Hope you've enjoyed it. See you in the next update…**

***Yamato Nadeshiko = 'the perfect/ideal traditional Japanese woman _(from Wikipedia)_.' It's also another one of my favourite mangas XD!**


	6. I've reached my limit

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya! Here's another chapter for the TamaxHaru fans. I know I promised a KyoxHaru and some of you might be getting restless, but worry not XD. He should make an entrance soon… Very very soon ;-)! In the meantime, please enjoy the sixth chapter of the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I do not own Brown Sugar in any form.**

**Chapter 6: I've reached my limit**

Tamaki was staring at the crowd of people in the meeting room looking nervous as they perused through his project proposal, awaiting their verdict.

The head of the meeting then closed his file placing it on the table.

"I recognise in here the signature of the Suoh's, Tamaki but unfortunately… This isn't the kind of investment we would usually go in for." The head then said.

"And that's exactly why I believe this would be interesting for you… Trying new methods… Something different…" Tamaki then said in attempt to defend his proposal.

"But what I'm trying to understand, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one, is… Why would we want to change something that worked for us for generations now?" The head then said again.

"Tonnerre-san is right… One iron rule in the business world is 'Not to fix something that's not broken'." Another member of the board then added.

Tamaki wanted to retort but wasn't sure how to explain to them the reason he felt they needed to change their ways without passing for an arrogant newcomer.

"I was just hoping that…" He then started saying.

"'Hope' is not a management tool, Tamaki… You have great ideas… But they require changes we're neither ready nor willing to go for…" The head then said standing up shortly followed by the remaining members of the Tonnerre group board.

Tamaki waited until the room was completely empty before sitting down at the table. He then started tapping his fingers on the table trying to think about the information he'd just received.

"I can't help but feel they see me as nothing more than a young cub trying to play in the lion's den." He then thought letting out a sigh. "Today really isn't my day…"

He stayed there for another moment before deciding to grab the files that had been left on the table, packing them together before taking them back to his office.

"I need some fresh air…" He then thought deciding to go for a walk.

* * *

It was the end of another long week for Haruhi and she had decided to walk to her office from court. She had just won yet another case and was glad it was finally over. And so, she decided to take a long break and walk around the city before going back to her office where she knew a party awaited for her.

It was some sort of tradition that started some years before. Every win was to be celebrated.

As she walked around town, looking at the different window display, she passed a small café where she recognised someone sitting by the window. He seemed to be lost in thoughts while sipping his orange juice with his straw.

Haruhi then knocked on the window to grab his attention.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki let out when he recognised the person waving at him from outside the café.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you around here." He told Haruhi who'd joined him at his table to have some tea with him.

"Me too..." She replied bringing her cup of tea to her lips while staring at him. She then placed the cup back down then asked "What's bothering you?"

"What?"

"You seemed kind of lost when I saw you earlier…"

"Oh... That... It's nothing… Just some Tonnerre business stuff that didn't go too well."

"Oh..." She said feeling somewhat estranged by his reply.

"Are you busy right now?" He then asked her.

"Well I was on my way from court to my office... So no..."

Tamaki let out a little laugh.

"I didn't know you were the type that would skip work." He said as he started playing with his straw while giving her his signature smile.

"I'm not skipping work." She said with a sigh. "I'm just trying to avoid the party they're throwing for me."

"A party?" He asked again a little confused.

"For finally closing and winning the case I've been working on for the past month."

"Congratulations!" Tamaki then said.

"Thank you..." She said realising something. "But what about you? Don't you have any work to do?"

"No... I'm taking the rest of the day off…" He replied stretching his arms.

"Oh... Ok..." She said going silent once again.

"So... Tomorrow's your big day." She then let out striking a new conversation. "How are the preparations going?"

"Éclair's taking care of everything with my mother, my future mother-in-law and my grand-mother." He replied.

"And they won't let you in on it?" She asked a little surprised.

"They do but it's hard to deal with four women at the same time." He replied. "So I ran away from it... But I trust their judgement."

That made Haruhi chuckle a little.

"It's so unlike you to do something like that." Haruhi replied. "I really thought you'd be all over it."

"Well people change..." He said finishing his juice.

"You're so right." She said taking a look at her watch. "I should probably return to the office to at least hand in my report. Kazuya's almost finished school."

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Tamaki asked her as they both stood up from their chair. "If you don't have any work that is."

She stared at him a little surprised then replied: "Sure… If you want to…"

"Great!" He said as they left the café and headed for Haruhi's office.

* * *

Haruhi typed away on her computer while Tamaki walked around her office keeping himself busy by going through her books, magazines, pictures, wall decorations, etc.

Haruhi noticed he was getting bored and she was getting irritated by his walking around.

"You know you can go to that party if you want to." She then told him. "I'll be done in the next fifteen minutes."

"It would be rude of me to go if you're not going."

"It's my party and you're my guest. There's nothing rude about it."

"That's your opinion. But still, I'd rather go if you're there too." He simply replied.

"Fine." She said giving up and going back to her report as Tamaki finally took a seat.

But someone then knocked on the door.

"Fujioka-sensei." Her assistant called.

"Yes Hanae..."

"Everyone is waiting for you."

"Hmm..." Haruhi replied not taking her eyes of her screen.

Her assistant then stepped inside her office not realising she had a guest.

"Fujioka-san... You do realise the party that's going on is for you?" She told Haruhi with a disconcerted tone and placing her hands on her desk.

"Oh… But Haruhi's never been a fan of parties where she's the centre of attention." Tamaki then said interfering.

The assistant then turned her gaze to him.

"I did not know you had a client. It wasn't in your agenda." She then told Haruhi.

"That's because he's not a client... He's my guest... Tamaki Suoh." She then said. "Tamaki this is my assistant, Hanae."

"Oh sorry, I didn't recognise you… Suoh-san." The assistant then said finally recognising him.

"It must be because of my hair-cut." Tamaki replied jokingly.

"You two know each other?" Haruhi asked finally looking up from her computer.

"Yes… She let me into your office a couple of times." Tamaki replied.

"Right…" Haruhi then said as Tamaki smiled at her. "Hanae... I'll be leaving now." She then said sending out her email and shutting down her system. "Make sure they keep a couple of slices of cake for me."

"But, sensei."

"Let's go Tamaki." Haruhi then told him grabbing her coat and her purse at the same time. "See you on Monday Hanae."

* * *

"And that's how you successfully avoid a party you did not ask for." Haruhi told Tamaki as they stepped into her car making him laugh.

"Do you think Hanae-chan will manage to grab a slice of cake for you?" Tamaki asked as they both settled down.

"I really hope she does." Haruhi simply replied. She then side glanced at him and asked. "So why are you skipping work?"

"I told you… I took the day off…"

"Hmm yeah I'm not buying that…" She said as she drove off.

He remained silent for a moment then said: "I just needed to get out of there."

"Again?"

"It's just... That once we're married, I'll be expected to take over as the head of the Tonnerre group."

"Congratulations." Haruhi then said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"But?"

He gave a little smile then said: "But I don't really like their methods. They're not very ethical."

"What's so unethical about it?" Haruhi asked again.

"The way they buy out small businesses to replace them with big complexes that do not benefit the community."

She gave him a suspicious look.

"Don't worry Haruhi. They're not doing anything illegal." Tamaki quickly said. "But do you remember that shopping centre you used to love?"

"I... I remember." She said in a low voice. "They're building a luxurious shopping complex there."

"Well the Tonnerre group was behind its closure."

"Really?"

Tamaki nodded in response.

"The bastards." Haruhi let out. "I really loved their small coffee shops and restaurants."

Tamaki let out a little laugh before continuing with: "But that's what they do. Some of the businesses were fine with the settlement they gave them but that forced other ones to go out of business because of the loss in value. And most of them had dedicated their entire life to their business. To see it taken away from them in that way is simply unacceptable."

"But I don't get it. If it's bothering you so much why don't you say something?"

"I have... Many times... I told my grand-mother I couldn't run things the way they did but she does not wish to end up being their rivals."

"So that wedding with Éclair, is it a marriage of convenience?"

"It's a long story, but in a nutshell, yes it is." He replied.

"Oh..."

"This is just something I'm going to have to deal with once I'm married. In fact I've already started dealing with it. I had a meeting this morning with the board so they could invest in that spot I showed you the other day but they found my proposal too juvenile… Apparently their business wasn't built on dreams and hopes…"

"Don't fret too much about it Tamaki… I mean…" She replied. "…It's you… You'll find a way to win them over, because that's what you do…"

"Really?"

"Well… yeah… I'm sure everything will work out fine." She said placing her hand on his to squeeze it for a moment while giving him a smile as he stared at her very pleasantly surprised.

Her phone then started ringing.

"Sorry." She said as she retracted her hand to answer the call. "Mushi mushi. Hikaru."

Hearing that name wiped the smile off Tamaki's face who then turned his gaze back to the road.

"Hey Haruhi. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"Aren't you having Tamaki's party tonight?"

"We can meet before his party." He replied. "So what do you say?"

"I say... You'll have to come to my house." She replied to him. "I'll cook for you. And Kazu-chan's been asking for his uncle."

"Oh, I miss him too." Hikaru replied. "It's just that I got caught up with the party preps."

"How's that going?"

"Very well... I don't think Tamaki will ever forget it."

Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki as he spoke those words.

"Really?"

"Yeah... We got him some strippers... I really wanted to go for hookers but Kaoru was against it because of Mei."

"And I think he's right."

"Haruhi..."

"What?"

"Are you jealous because I might hook up with one of them?"

"I'm not jealous... Just worried."

Hikaru laughed as she said that.

"You know what Hikaru." She said now a little annoyed. "I've got to go. I'm driving."

"Fine... I'll see you at yours."

"Bye, Hikaru." She said before hanging up.

* * *

They finally arrived in Kazuya's school and Tamaki accompanied Haruhi inside to get him. It was Tamaki's first time in a commoner's school and he was very impressed by how simple it was.

"So even commoners' schools are tiny and crowded..." He commented.

"Please stop talking." Haruhi said as she looked out for her son. "Ah! There he is."

She waved at him so he'd notice her. He then ran to her as he did.

"He's running again. This boy never listens." She whispered out.

"Let him be." Tamaki then said. "He'll eventually grow out of it."

"Well the sooner the better." She said as she crouched to catch him and give him a hug.

"Hey sweety... How was school today?" She asked closing up his coat zipper.

"It was good. We had a pop-quiz in Maths." Kazuya replied sounding chipper.

"And how did you do?"

"I got an 'A'." He replied forming the 'V' sign with his fingers.

"That's my boy." She said arranging his roughed up hair and grabbing his bag. "Look who's here to pick you up with me." She then said.

"Tamaki-jisan!" He said wrapping his arms around Tamaki's waist and giving him a hug.

"How are you doing little buddy?" Tamaki asked hugging him back.

"I'm fine..."

"Let's get going." Haruhi said grabbing her son's hand and making their way out.

They walked to the car and as Haruhi was about to open it she was stopped by another student's mother.

"Fujioka-sensei?" The mother said.

"Oh… Hi! Suzuki-san. How are you doing?" Haruhi said as she opened the car doors.

"I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing great… Just a little busy at the office, but that's the usual." Haruhi replied now turning her gaze to the woman.

"Oh… I know what you mean…"

"So did you want to tell me something?" Haruhi then asked her, feeling she was dragging the conversation.

"Well Aki-chan is having a birthday party in a couple of weeks." The woman said giving Haruhi an invitation card. "I thought Kazuya could make it."

"Sounds... Good." Haruhi said taking the card.

"You two have a wonderful son. It would be a shame if he didn't make it." She then said turning to Tamaki too.

"Oh… He's not Kazuya's father." Haruhi quickly clarified while shaking her head.

"Oh my apologies... I just assumed…"

"It's fine..." Tamaki said with a smile but somehow feeling bad about it.

"Well then… I'll see you there then." Haruhi then quickly said.

"Bye..." The lady said before turning around to leave.

"That was awkward." Tamaki then commented.

"I'm sorry about that Tamaki." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's fine Haruhi." He said helping Kazuya to get in the car and getting in too.

Haruhi quickly got herself together then got in the car too and drove off.

"So Tamaki... Do you have some more time to spare?" Haruhi asked him after driving for some time. "I thought I could pay you back for taking care of me and my son the other time."

"Uh... Sure." Tamaki then said feeling suddenly unable to refuse her anything.

"Great." She said deciding to drive home. "I'll be making some nabe then. Hikaru will be there too."

"Hika-jisan's coming?" Kazuya then asked sounding happy.

"Yes honey. He'll be having dinner with us."

"Yey!" He then let out cheerfully making Haruhi laugh.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi were now in her kitchen talking while Kazuya did his homework in his room.

"So are you looking forward to the bachelor party?" Haruhi asked Tamaki as she cooked dinner.

"I'm kind of dreading it. The twins refused to let me in on it and said they wanted to surprise me."

"They'll probably bring a stripper or a hooker." Haruhi then hinted.

"They wouldn't do that, would they? I'm getting married after all." Tamaki then said. "I mean a stripper is fine but a hooker…"

Haruhi stared at him for a moment.

"I didn't know strippers were your thing…"

"It's definitely not what you think Haruhi…"

"Yeah…right…" She replied giving him a disconcerted look that made him chuckle. "But they probably wouldn't bring a hooker to your party..."

"You don't seem too convinced." He said letting out a little laugh.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'd know anything about that." Haruhi said obviously lying.

They then remained silent for a moment.

"Maybe I should check on them. Can I use your phone?" Tamaki then suddenly asked.

"Uh yeah... It's right over there-" She replied, hurting her finger on the hot pot as she attempted to point to her phone. "Ouch!".

"Are you okay?" Tamaki then said turning back his gaze to her.

"I hit this burning pot by accident… But it's nothing." She said.

"It can't be nothing... Let me see." He said reaching for her hand and grabbing it.

"I'm fine really." She said trying to pull it back but he was stronger.

"It's turning red." He said pulling her towards the sink.

"Tamaki! What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure it doesn't get worse."

"It's just a little burn." She said a little amused.

"This water is too warm, let's wait until it cools down a little." He said before bringing her finger to his lips in an attempt to keep it cooled.

"Tamaki..."

"Hmm?"

"Let go of my hand." She then said sounding serious now and her cheek turning a little red.

"Isn't it hurting?"

She stared at him for a moment then stepped in a little closing the gap between them and causing him to look up and stare in her eyes.

"No." She replied staring back in his eyes and shaking her head a little. She then brought her face really close to his causing him to remove her finger from his lips.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She added as she placed her lips on his and gave him a kiss. Tamaki was surprised at first but then kissed her back not sure why he was doing that. He'd missed it even though he had not realised it, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't right.

Haruhi wasn't sure why she kissed him. He was after all getting married soon and would be out of her reach forever. Somehow she felt if she didn't try again, she would regret it forever. She wanted him and there was no stopping it. And so she wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her hands through his hair making him lean against the sink just as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her up and closer to him without breaking the kiss. He then passed his hands under her tank top reaching for her bra that he found and undid as his kisses trailed down to her neck that he started nipping, making Haruhi let out a moan. His hands then travelled down, caressing her thighs before going back up under her short skirt then inside her panties and just as he was about to place a finger inside her entrance.

"Mum!" They then heard someone call causing them to stop whatever they were doing and turn their head towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Kazu-chan!" Haruhi said when she came back to her senses unwrapping herself from Tamaki's grip and straightening up her clothes, hoping her bra wouldn't fall off. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"No… Not yet." He replied furiously staring at Tamaki who was pulling himself together.

"Then go brush them. Dinner's almost ready."

"Ok." He then said still staring at Tamaki for another moment and giving him an angry look as their gaze met before leaving.

"Uh... I should probably get going." Tamaki then said fixing his hair a little.

"Uh... Yeah maybe you should."

"Alright then."

"Hum... Tamaki..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow?"

"Yes... I'm sure..." He replied. "I want to marry humm... Marry..."

"Éclair?" Haruhi finished for him.

"Right. I want to marry Éclair." He replied finally getting his senses back. "I... I love her."

She took a deep breath then said:

"Well then... Have fun at your bachelor party... With your strippers... Or hookers..."

"Yeah." He said still staring at her. "I'll... I'll see you around." He added before quickly making his way out of the house.

Haruhi then slapped herself on her head.

"You're so stupid, Haruhi! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She told herself as she leaned against the sink. She then turned off the tap of water that was still running.

"What's going on Haruhi?" She then heard a familiar voice say.

"Hikaru? How did you get in?"

"I ran into Tamaki." He explained. "He let me in but he seemed kind of in a hurry. Didn't even give me the chance to ask him to go to his party together…"

"Oh... Ok." Haruhi simply said as she started looking for something in the kitchen only she wasn't sure what. "Well, dinner's almost ready. I hope you're hungry."

Hikaru noticed she seemed a little flustered.

"What happened?" He then asked her.

"Nothing... Nothing happened." She said as she turned off the hob.

Hikaru then approached her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her on her neck.

"Hikaru stop that... I'm really not in the mood."

"But it's just the two of us." He said as he continued to kiss her. "And I really want you."

"I'm serious." She then said releasing herself from his grip and stepping away from him.

But he then grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her. She returned it for a moment then suddenly stopped. Hikaru noticing he was the only one kissing then also stopped letting go of her lips to stare at her.

"Did something happen with Tamaki?" He asked her staring in her eyes and waiting for her to reply.

But she couldn't find the words to explain it to him without hurting his feeling. She lowered her gaze then replied: "We kissed..."

He finally let go of her not sure how to react.

"Did he kiss you?"

She shook her head. "I kissed him first."

Hikaru was taken aback by her reply.

"But... I don't get it... Were you not over him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love him?"

She looked up to stare at him when he spoke those words. She did not want to lie to him. She stepped away from him lowering her gaze even more trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I can never stop... Loving him..." She then replied finally bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry Hikaru."

But when she looked up he was already out of her sight.

"Hikaru?" She let out but she then heard the front-door slamming and then started to cry again.

**I think Tamaki's made a new enemy… Kazu-chan! lol. A bachelor party and a wedding in the next chappy. See you soon ^_^!**


	7. Tying the knot

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello there! Finally posting chapter 7. I was very hesitant about this chapter as it would set the tone for the rest of the story and might change your opinion on Tamaki. But just know that I'm trying to portray him as someone deeply damaged by his past experiences and probably scarred for life (hence the title).**

**Well hope you enjoy it… Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I do not own Brown Sugar in any form.**

**Chapter 7: Tying the knot**

The music was playing in the background, the spotlights were alternating between different colours and patterns and the bar that had been set up by the pool for that evening was crowded by the guests.

And all around were girls in bikinis, waiting on all the guys invited by the twins for Tamaki's bachelor pool party.

Tamaki himself had submerged himself in a Jacuzzi along with his friends Hani and Mori.

"Once again the twins outdid themselves..." Hani then let out as he looked around him. "This party is so wild."

"I wonder where they could be though." Mori then said but Tamaki remained silent while drinking sake after sake hoping to get drunk and was not in the mood for partying. He couldn't help but relive what had happened earlier that day. Had Kazuya not stumble on them he would have given into temptation and probably gone all the way with his ex. He needed to forget about it.

A lady then approached their tub saying: "I hear the gentleman getting married is sitting in this tub."

"That's him." Hani said with a smile while pointing at Tamaki with his head. Tamaki then looked up to stare at the woman wondering what she wanted from him.

"I see..." She said as she started dancing for them to the music. She then slowly got in the large tub while taking off her clothes until she was left with only her bikini. "This is your gift from Hitachiin-san." She then said.

"Nice!" A guest who was passing by then let out as he stopped to enjoy the show and soon enough a crowd of gentlemen had started forming around their Jacuzzi.

Tamaki who'd not really been enjoying the party suddenly became very interested in the lady, so he decided to simply kick back and watch as the woman danced for him.

When she was done with the dancing she climbed on Tamaki placing one leg on either side of him.

Tamaki stared in her eyes with a big grin as he grabbed his wallet that was placed just behind him and placed a couple of hundred dollar bills in her bikini bra.

"Go Suoh!" The crowd then started chanting.

"Tama-chan, you seem to be getting the hang of this." Hani then commented laughing.

"I've been around." Tamaki simply replied without taking his eyes off the woman who was now lap dancing for him in the water.

She then approached her face to his whispering: "For a little more, I could do more than just lap dance."

Tamaki smiled at her proposition grabbing his glass of sake and drinking from it again.

"What more could you do?" He then asked her.

She then whispered something in his ear so only he could hear it before returning to her lap dancing.

Tamaki stared at her for a moment then pulled out another couple of hundreds that he placed on the hem of her thong.

The lady smiled then took out the bills from her bikini bra and to everyone's enjoyment she undid and took it off.

"And to think I was dreading this evening." Tamaki let out as he started caressing the woman's breast completely forgetting about his worries.

"Tama-chan!" Hani let out surprised by his action.

"Relax Hani! I'm not doing anything illegal!" Tamaki then said clearly not in his right mind.

"You're getting married tomorrow." Hani reminded him.

"That's why I need to enjoy this one last time." He replied with a smirk as he placed another couple of hundreds in the woman's thong before grabbing her face and placing his lips on hers while placing his hands on her butt cheeks.

Hani rolled his eyes as he grabbed his glass of sake and drank from it while looking away.

"She's definitely not a stripper. What were the twins thinking?" He then thought.

Mori who did not really care for what was going on then started looking around still wondering where the twins had disappeared to.

"Mitsukuni... Keep an eye on him." Mori then told his cousin.

"Got it!"

He then got out of the tub and made his way back inside while grabbing a towel on the way.

* * *

"Any chance?" An attendant was asking Kaoru who hung up his phone for the twentieth time that evening.

"No... It keeps going to his voicemail." Kaoru let out with a sigh.

He then composed his own mailbox to once again listen to the message Hikaru had left him.

'_Hey Kaoru... Change of plans... I'm not coming tonight and I won't be attending Tamaki's wedding tomorrow... Oh and by the way... I left a little surprise for the king of the evening. Talk to you later..._'

"What did he mean by little surprise?" He asked out loud just as Mori ran into him.

"Kaoru..." Mori then called approaching his friend. "What are you doing here? You're the host after all."

"Mori-sempai..." Kaoru then said. "I've been trying to reach Hikaru all evening."

"You've been trying to reach him?" Mori asked again a little surprised. "Isn't he around?"

"No… And he left me a weird message about how he wasn't going to make it tonight and tomorrow and how he left a surprise for Tamaki."

Mori then scratched his head trying to think about it. He then turned his gaze to Kaoru who dialled Hikaru's number again unsuccessfully.

"Did you by any chance hire hookers tonight?" Mori then asked.

"Of course not... Tamaki's getting married. That would be way out of line." Kaoru replied surprised he would even ask.

"Hmmm... Then why is Tamaki emptying his wallet on one of them?" Mori then asked.

Kaoru then gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked as he followed Mori's finger that was now pointing towards the huge glazed door giving on the large pool party.

"Oh no..." Kaoru let out as he noticed Tamaki getting on with the 'supposed-to-be-stripper'. He opened the door quickly running towards him.

"Hikaru... What the hell?" He thought as he finally reached Tamaki's tub. He then made his way through the crowd until he could clearly see him.

"Tamaki!" He then shouted forcing him to break the kissing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah Kaoru! Great party! I can't believe I had been dreading it." He told him before returning to kissing her.

"You!" Kaoru then said pointing at the girl on top of him. "Get off of him!"

"Relax Kaoru!" Tamaki then said wrapping his arms around her and pressing her chest against his face. "She's giving me what I paid for... A 'special lap dance'."

"Come again?"

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." Hani then said staring at his friend disappointed.

That's when Kaoru noticed the position they were actually in.

Tamaki then returned to kissing and thrusting inside his hooker as the crowd went back to shouting his name.

Kaoru then let out a big sigh before making his way to the stage where the band was playing. He got on it and grabbed the microphone.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" He then spoke into the microphone. "I'm sorry to say this but the party is over! Thank you all for coming. "

Some disappointment could be heard in the crowd but Kaoru did not care and simply made his way back to Tamaki's tub dispelling the crowd that had formed around it with the help of Hani and Mori.

He then grabbed the arm of that hooker and pulled her off of Tamaki and out of the Jacuzzi.

"Hey!" Tamaki let out bringing his swimming pants back up before passing out in the tub.

"Who hired you?" Kaoru then asked her.

"What do you mean who hired me? Don't you remember? You did!" She replied.

"What? When?" Kaoru asked again.

"A couple of hours ago." She replied putting her clothes back on. "Oh... And I like what you did with your hair. Ash black fits you but ginger isn't too bad either."

Kaoru finally fully understood what had happened but he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Bye Hikaru!" The lady said before leaving.

"See ya..." Kaoru simply replied staring at his friend that had passed out.

"Sempais can you please help me to bring him inside." He then asked. "He might catch a cold here."

"Sure." Hani replied as Mori passed Tamaki's arm around his neck to pull him out of the tub and made their way inside.

Kaoru called his brother one last time and this time leaving a message saying: "Hikaru... I don't know why you did this but that was cruel... Too cruel..."

Hani who was walking next to him then silently patted his back.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tamaki wondered when he woke up the next morning.

"Rise and shine sweetie-pie" He then heard someone say.

"Kaoru?" He let out taking a sitting position.

"Your breakfast will soon be ready." Kaoru replied as he opened the curtains letting in the bright sunlight.

"Thank you." Tamaki said grabbing his head. "But what are you doing in my room?"

"Your room?" Kaoru asked a little amused. "Look around. You're in my house."

"What?" Tamaki shouted out. "E-chan's going to be worried."

He then started searching for his clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Tamaki... Éclair's not supposed to see you until she walks down the aisle today." Kaoru then pointed out.

Tamaki stopped moving then turned around to stare at him.

"Again… What?"

"You're getting married today... Remember?"

"Oh shit!" Tamaki then let out quickly putting on the clothes he'd finally found. "I need to return to the mansion and get ready."

"Or you could get ready here." Kaoru then told him. "I already had all your things brought here. We'll go to the church from here."

"Kaoru..." Tamaki then let out with tears forming in his eyes. "You're a lifesaver."

He then jumped on him to give him a nice hug.

"But why did I spend the night here?" Tamaki then asked letting go of his friend.

"Yeah I wanted to discuss what happened last night at the party."

"What happened last night?"

"You might want to sit down."

Kaoru then explained what happened and how Hikaru hired hookers instead of strippers and how he ended up cheating on his fiancée.

"Oh... I think it's all coming back to me." Tamaki then said as he slowly remembered the events from the previous night.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki."

"Don't be... I had a pretty great time..." Tamaki then told him as he was having the breakfast that had arrived. "It's too bad I didn't catch her name."

"How can you say something like that?" Kaoru asked again exasperated. "You cheated on your fiancée in front of so many people."

"Calm down Kaoru." Tamaki then said. "Besides, from where the crowd stood, all they could see was me kissing the woman and playing with her boobs but nothing more."

"Forget about the people for one second." Kaoru then said. "Don't you feel any remorse at all?"

Tamaki let out a sigh then said: "What matters to me is I know where my heart is. I love Éclair that's all there is to it. What happened last night was just for the fun of it. But just to reassure you, last night was the last time I ever slept with someone other than her. Going forward I will be the faithful husband everyone expects me to be."

Kaoru gave him an exasperated look.

"I can't believe you're saying something like that." Kaoru let out. "What happened to you in the last ten years?"

"I just learned to put myself and my needs first." Tamaki replied. "But like I said, things will change after I get married."

Kaoru let out a huge sigh then stood up.

"You're such a mess Tamaki, I hope you know that." He then told him. "But you're my friend so just let me know if you need anything. I'll be next door getting ready for your wedding."

"Thank you Kaoru and tell your brother I want to thank him for last night when you see him." Tamaki then told him. "Or maybe I'll tell him myself when I see him later today."

"Sure... Whatever." Kaoru said leaving the room.

* * *

"Dad... Are you sure this dress is okay?" Haruhi asked her father as she got ready for Tamaki's wedding.

"You look fabulous, Haruhi." Ranka replied as Kazuya sat next to him.

"Yes mum... You're very beautiful."

"Thank you sweetheart." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Besides, Hikaru gave it to you and he never gets it wrong." Ranka added.

"You're probably right." She said.

"But why are you going?" Ranka then asked again.

"For the hundredth time... It's something I need to do." Haruhi replied now brushing her hair.

"Yes you told me that already but why are you going?" He asked again making her let out a huge sigh.

"I want to come too."

"No Kazuya... There won't be any children there."

"Awww..."

But Haruhi simply took her phone and tried to call Hikaru again. But he still wasn't picking up.

"I hope he didn't do anything stupid." She then thought.

"Isn't Hikaru coming to get you anymore?" Ranka then asked her.

"No, Kaoru called earlier this morning saying there was a change of plan." Haruhi replied taking a look at the time on her mobile phone. "He's having a car sent to me and Mei and it should be arriving right about now."

And as she said those words, the doorbell rang. Kazuya quickly ran to open the door and she and her father followed him.

"Good morning Kazuya-sama. Is your mother here?" The driver then asked.

"She's coming." He replied looking back and seeing his mother approaching while grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes.

"Fujioka-sama." The driver said greeting her.

"Good morning." Haruhi replied before turning to her son. "Kazuya, be good to ojichan, okay?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good. I'll be back soon." She then said giving him a kiss before making her way to the car.

* * *

She arrived at the church with Mei and walked over to Megumi and Reiko who'd already arrived. She greeted them as she took a sit next to Mei who'd already sat down.

"What a crowd." Mei then let out.

"I know." Megumi replied. "I understand that most guests have flown from France just for the wedding."

"Not surprising since he spent the last ten years there." Mei replied.

"And Éclair also recently came to Japan." Reiko added.

Haruhi then turned her gaze from her friends to the altar next to which Tamaki was standing. She then stared at Tamaki himself for a brief moment but as she did she met his gaze. They stared at each other for another moment exchanging strange looks but he then turned his gaze away from her.

"Haruhi." Mei then called whispering.

"What?" Haruhi replied turning to look at her.

"Why was Tamaki looking at you like you were an alien or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi replied staring back in front of her.

"He gave you a weird look." Mei whispered again.

"You're seeing things, Mei." Haruhi replied with a sigh and opening the wedding program booklet that had been handed over to them at the entrance.

"No I'm not... He stared at you as though you guys slept together." She then whispered out startling Haruhi.

"Ok… Now you're just talking crazy." Haruhi whispered back.

"That's how it looks like from where I stand."

"We did not have sex." Haruhi then said getting irritated.

"But something happened and I know it."

"Fine..." She said closing the booklet she wasn't able to read because of the incessant questioning. "Yes, something happened when he came by my place yesterday. Now will you keep quiet the ceremony is starting."

Mei then went silent for a moment as the bridesmaid walked down the aisles with the groomsmen.

"What happened?" She then asked again.

Haruhi let out a sigh knowing very well she wouldn't let go of it.

"We kissed, now will you just let it go?" Haruhi replied.

"Oh oh oh." Mei let out with a little chuckle. "You guys kissed."

"Yeah now shut up."

"Tongue?"

"A lot."

"Roaming hands?"

"Yes but nothing more happened."

Just at that moment, the bride appeared at the entrance accompanied by her father. The whole crowd then got to their feet as she walked down the aisle.

"Are you seriously letting this happen?" Mei then asked her.

"Shut up, Mei."

"She's marrying the love of your life."

"He isn't the love of my life anymore."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mei said as they sat back down so the ceremony started.

And so the priest went on with a lecture about the importance of marriage followed by the exchange of vows.

The priest then said:

"Can we have the rings please?"

Hani then approached carrying them on a small cushion.

Tamaki grabbed the ring then placed it on Éclair's finger.

The priest then turned to Tamaki saying:

"Do you, René Tamaki Richard Suoh De Grantaine, take Éclair Tonnerre, to be your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?"

"I do." Tamaki replied with a smile pushing the ring completely on her finger.

Haruhi felt like a stab in her heart as he let out those two simple words but did her best not to let it show.

Éclair then also grabbed the ring from the cushion that she placed on Tamaki's finger as the priest turned to her.

"Do you, Éclair Tonnerre, take René Tamaki Richard Suoh De Grantaine, to be your lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?"

"I do." She also replied with a smile as she pushed the ring on his finger.

"If there is anyone in this assembly who, for any reason, believes these two should not be together, may he or she speaks now or remain silent forever." The priest then said.

Mei who couldn't hold it any longer then raised her hand.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi then said pulling her hand down and causing a little commotion.

"You're supposed to be at that altar, I can't let that happen." Mei replied trying to release herself from her grip.

"No Mei! Just give up already!" Haruhi said still holding her hands.

The priest then cleared his throat and only then they realised everyone was staring at them.

Mei then met Kaoru's gaze who was telling her to cut it out.

"Everything is fine." Haruhi then said with a big fake smile. "Please continue."

"Thank you." The priest said.

He then continued with: "By the power invested on me by the prefecture of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And so Tamaki kissed Éclair as the assembly applauded for them.

"I can't believe you let it happen." Mei then once again said sounding disappointed in her.

"Just be happy for him, Mei." Haruhi then told her as she clapped. "Just be very happy..."

**Yes Tamaki's finally married (and no, I didn't make it a 'Friends' moment lol)… Wonder if it's going to work out though. Somebody's coming back in the next chapter XD… See you soon…**


	8. Learning to move on

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Yey! A new chapter! And I'm glad I'm still able to stick to my update schedule (kind of). Twenty-four hours in a day just aren't enough for me anymore, sniff…  
I'm skipping the wedding reception in this chapter as I felt there wasn't much I could make of it.  
**

**But here's chapter eight… Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host in any form.**

**Chapter 8: Trying to move on**

"You guys really scared me for a moment out there." Kaoru told the girls with a little laugh as they made their way back home from the wedding reception. "But I'm glad everything went well in the end."

"Mei just thought it would be fun to stop the wedding." Haruhi then said.

"And I think you're being stupid for letting it happen." Mei retorted.

"I had already made my peace with him getting married."

"Then why did you guys kiss yesterday?"

"It was a mistake."

"Wait! What?" Kaoru then said. "You guys kissed?"

"Yeah we did." Haruhi replied letting out a sigh.

"Wow… That probably explains his behaviour at the bachelor party."

"What behaviour?" Mei then asked.

He looked up, his gaze going from Mei to Haruhi and back to Mei.

"I probably shouldn't say." Kaoru replied. "In fact, I already said more than I should have."

"Kaoru… What happened?" Haruhi finally asked him.

Kaoru hesitated a little before finally confessing.

"Tamaki… Kind of… Had sex with a hooker... At the pool party. I'm sorry Haruhi."

"Why was there a hooker at the party?" Mei then asked him clearly angry.

"I don't think now's the time, Mei…" He let out pointing at Haruhi with his head as she seemed lost in her thought while digesting the news.

"Uh… Well…" Haruhi then suddenly let out. "That certainly puts things into perspective and I can clearly see where I stand with him. I'm officially no better than a hooker as far as he is concerned."

"Haruhi!" Mei let out shocked by what she was saying.

"It's definitely not like that Haruhi!" Kaoru then said.

"Of course it's like that… But don't worry." She replied. "I brought this on myself. My only regret is I may have lost one of my best friends over him."

"You mean Hikaru? Did you by any chance happen to tell him?" Kaoru asked again.

"Yes I did and I was kind of hoping I'd see him today to apologise again." Haruhi replied. "He seemed really upset about it."

"Now that explains a lot."

"You think that's why he didn't come to the wedding today?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the reason why. And also the reason why he didn't come to the bachelor party yesterday."

"So he missed that too..." Mei then said.

"Yes… He did…" He replied careful not to let out his brother had sent the hooker to Tamaki.

"Now I feel even worse." Haruhi said taking her phone out and calling him.

"It's his voicemail again." She let out. "Hikaru, it's Haruhi again. Just call me please."

"I hope he's alright." Mei let out.

"He probably decided to stay with his mistress for a few days." Kaoru then let out jokingly.

"You're not funny Kaoru." Haruhi told him.

"Stop worrying so much... He will eventually come back." Kaoru replied. "If not to you... Then to me."

Haruhi gave him a faint smile as the car pulled up in her street.

"You're probably right." Haruhi then said sighing again. "Thank you for the ride Kaoru." She added as she was about to get out of the car.

"Haruhi wait!" Kaoru then said.

"Yes?" She said looking back.

"Don't let anyone make you feel bad about yourself." Mei told her. "Not even Tamaki."

"He's just being a jerk with unresolved issues…" Kaoru added.

"Don't worry about me… I've been through worse." Haruhi replied giving them a smile. "But thank you."

"We'll speak to you soon." Kaoru then said.

"Goodnight Haruhi." Mei added.

She gave them one last smile then finally got out of the limousine. She watched the car leave before walking to her house while reliving the events of that day.

"He's married." She let out as she grabbed the door handle still trying to process it.

She then got in and ran to her bedroom not even noticing her father and her son that were greeting her and she started crying on her bed.

Ranka and Kazuya who'd caught up stared at her from her bedroom's doorway not sure what to do or say.

"Let's leave her alone for now." Ranka then said ushering him back into the living room.

"Ojichan... Why is mummy always sad and crying?" Kazuya then asked his grand-father.

"I wish I could tell you." Ranka replied with a sigh. "I really wish I could."

* * *

Haruhi who'd cried herself to sleep woke up the next morning and as she tried to get out of bed she felt something heavy pressing her down.

"Did Kazuya have another nightmare?" She wondered but the weight on her felt much heavier.

"But wait... Why am I in my underwear? I don't remember taking off my clothes last night." She said after realising she was half-naked.

"What the hell!" She let out as she quickly turned around on herself and finally realised who it was that was holding her down. The black haired man had wrapped his arm around her and was soundly asleep and topless, snuggling against her even more as he felt her movements.

"Hikaru!" She shouted giving him a slap at the same time to wake him up.

"Ouch!" He let out as he woke up. "What's going on?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" She asked finally getting out of it and quickly putting on her bathrobe.

"What?" He asked again still trying to wake up.

"I said why were you in my bed and why am I undressed?"

"Is that why you slapped me?"

"What if my dad got in my room and saw you wrapped around me?"

"No chance of that happening." Hikaru let out with a yawn. "He let me in as he left for work this morning."

"So you invited yourself in my bed..."

"I certainly wasn't going to sleep on the couch."

"But why am I in my underwear?" Haruhi asked afraid of his reply. "I hope we didn't have..."

"No I only removed your dress so it didn't rough up in your sleep." He explained. "It is a designer dress after all. You should take better care of it."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"But trust me... If we had sex you'd have woken up wearing nothing and on top of me." He added with a little laugh but she approached him and gave him another huge slap.

"Don't ever do that again." She then ordered him as she remembered the last time she woke up naked next to a guy. Although she remembered that morning, she still couldn't remember what had happened that night. No matter how hard she tried and it had been haunting her for a decade now.

Tears were now forming in her eyes as she stared at him but she then quickly wiped them off.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi... It won't happen again." He said wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug as he realised what he'd just let out. "I was out of line."

He then leaned in grabbing her lips with his and he was pleased to see her returning his kiss this time.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She then told him after breaking the kiss, and going back to hugging him tightly.

"And I'm sorry I made you worry." He told her giving her another kiss on her cheek.

Haruhi then pulled back a little to stare in his eyes and so he leaned in again to give her a very long kiss. Haruhi laced her arms around him as she returned the kiss and pulled him down until they fell on her bed.

Hikaru then slowly untied her bathrobe revealing her half-naked body. He then started caressing her with his wandering hand as Haruhi continued to kiss him. She in turn started caressing his naked back. His kisses then moved from her lips to her neck.

"Haruhi..."

"Shh..."

"Don't shush me..." He then told her his kisses trailing down to her chest.

"If you don't keep quiet, you might kill the mood." She said letting out a gasp as Hikaru lowered one of her bra cup to play with her breast using his tongue.

"I'm always in the mood, Haruhi." He replied. "I just need to know whether you really want me or if it's just because you're upset about Dono being married."

Haruhi suddenly stopped moving as he spoke those words. She then pushed him off of her.

"You killed it." She said as she went into a sitting position fixing her bra.

"Come on!" He then complained and also going into a sitting position in an attempt to stop her from tying her bathrobe again. "I'll keep quiet this time."

"Too late Hikaru."

But he then jumped on her forcing her down on her bed and making her let out a little shout.

"You're going to pay for this." She then said laughing.

"And I can't wait for you to make me pay." He replied as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hika-jisan?" They then heard someone say.

Hikaru and Haruhi looked towards the doorway and saw Kazuya standing there.

"Kazu-chan... Did we wake you up sweetheart?" Haruhi asked pushing Hikaru away from her again and getting out of the bed. "We're sorry."

She then walked over to him to give his morning kiss.

"Kazu-chan. Come here." Hikaru then said tapping on the bed. And Kazuya then ran into the bed to give him a hug.

"I missed you Hika-jisan." The boy told his favourite uncle.

"And I missed you too." Hikaru replied giving him a big kiss on his cheek before tickling him and making him laugh.

"Great… Hika-jisan comes in and I become invisible." Haruhi then let out with a little sigh but smiling anyway.

"Don't take it like that Haruhi." Hikaru said with a little chuckle. "We're guys you've got to understand that."

"Yes mum! We're guys!" Kazuya added siding with his uncle.

"Fine… I'll go make some breakfast for you 'guys'." Haruhi then said sarcastically as she made her way out of the room, leaving Hikaru and Kazuya alone.

Haruhi also decided to quickly call Kaoru to let him know Hikaru was fine.

She returned to the living room about half an hour later with their breakfast.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"Thank you, mummy." Kazuya who was sitting next to him also said.

"You're both welcome."

They then started to eat.

"So... Are you ever going to tell me why Tamaki was one groomsman short yesterday?" She then asked while staring at him.

"I was easily replaced, so I believe I wasn't really needed there." Hikaru replied not really caring about Tamaki.

"Is that why you didn't make it?"

"Stop acting dumb Haruhi it doesn't suit you." He simply replied. "You know very well why I didn't go."

She continued to chew on her fish while staring at him.

"Hikaru... I need you to stop fighting my battles for me..."

"Haruhi... I told you before... I am your soldier and until you're fine with Tamaki's new life, I won't be either."

"There's no changing your mind is it?"

"Nope." He simply said with a smile.

"Fine... I give up." She then said.

Hikaru finished his breakfast then decided it was time to leave.

"I'd better get back home before Kaoru sends out a search party." He then said grabbing his phone.

"I already called him this morning to let him know you were here." Haruhi then informed him.

"Oh... Thank you." He said putting his phone away and going to his feet.

"But where were you all this time?" Haruhi asked while standing up too.

"I went for a little drive around the country." He replied putting his jacket.

"So you didn't go to your mistress then..."

"I'd first need to have one." He replied making his way out of the living room. "Bye Kazu-chan! I'll see you soon." He quickly said to the boy who was still eating.

"Bye ojisan!" Kazuya replied his mouth stuffed with cereals.

Haruhi then accompanied him to the front door.

"And why did you come back?" She then asked him.

"Because I missed you too much." He replied grabbing her cheeks and placing another tiny kiss on her lips. "And I couldn't stay mad at you for long."

"You sound almost believable." She replied making him let out a little chuckle and grabbing the hem of his jacket to pull his face down and give him another sweet kiss.

"Well... I'll see you later Haruhi." He said when they finally broke it.

"Bye Hikaru." She then said with a smile before closing the door behind him. She then walked over to the entrance of the living room where Kazuya was still eating while watching his favourite Sunday morning cartoons. She remained there smiling while watching him for a while before making her way to her bedroom.

She then searched the top drawer of her dresser until she found a little pouch she'd been keeping to herself for a very long time. She undid the knot then emptied the content into the palm of her hand before placing the pouch down.

She then examined the engagement ring Tamaki had given her and that she'd never got around to returning to him.

"I guess it's time I gave him back his ring." She thought while staring at it. "Then again… I'm not even sure I'll get to see him again after what happened the other night."

She let out a huge sigh then placed the ring back in the pouch that she then stuffed back in her drawer deciding to make that decision later.

* * *

"Look who's decided to come home." An annoyed Kaoru let out when he saw his brother come in.

"Don't start Kaoru." Hikaru said taking a seat and sounding exhausted. "How did the party go?"

"You mean the one where you changed plans at the very last minute by hiring hookers instead of strippers and then left me to deal with it?"

"It must have been fun."

"Yeah especially after Tamaki did it with her."

"Wow… what?" Hikaru let out a little amused. "He did it with her?"

"Yeah I had to cancel the party just so she would get off of him." Kaoru continued with. "And it's all your fault."

"How is that my fault?"

"It was your idea."

"I never told him to have sex with her." Hikaru replied defending himself.

"You knew he would."

"If he loved his wife he wouldn't have done it." Hikaru said. "After all, he did sleep a whole year with Haruhi without having sex with her. Why would he give in so easily to a hooker?"

Kaoru wasn't sure what to reply to that.

"Trust me Kaoru... He's just being stubborn." Hikaru then added. "Given the opportunity, he never would have done something like that if he was marrying Haruhi."

Kaoru then gave him a confused look.

"What do you have in mind Hikaru?"

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realised..." He then said. "Haruhi will never feel for me what she feels for Tamaki."

"I'm sorry Hikaru..."

"I'm okay with that… Don't get me wrong… But I can't stand to see her so unhappy because of him." Hikaru then let out. "Kazuya was telling me this morning that she cried all evening yesterday... Again..."

"She did witness Tamaki getting married... Anyone else would have had a break-down already." Kaoru said. "But are you suggesting that Tamaki is still in love with her too?"

"That is my best bet."

"And are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know... I mean, I'm still very angry with him for leading her on like that." Hikaru replied. "And it is a big opportunity for me to finally get Haruhi. Just this morning, she was finally willing to have sex with me."

"And did you...?"

"No... I don't want to have her that way." Hikaru then said. "I love her and I want her to love me the way I do before doing anything like it with her."

"So what happened then?"

"Using her words, 'I killed the mood'..." He replied making his twin laugh.

"You should talk to Tamaki when he comes back from his honeymoon though…" Kaoru then said after calming down. "You can't stay mad at him forever."

"I know…" Hikaru replied letting out a huge sigh.

* * *

Haruhi was in her bathroom getting ready for work that Monday morning.

"I wonder when he's coming back from his honeymoon..." She thought as she stared at the mirror brushing her hair.

"Where did that come from?" She then asked herself while shaking her head. "I have to stop thinking about him. He's married and gone forever."

She then stared at herself through the mirror once again saying: "This time, I truly need to move on. I may not be able to love again but..."

And for the first time that moment, she thought about giving Hikaru a real chance. He had after all been there for her picking up the pieces of her broken relationship with Tamaki and her son was crazy about him.

Her mind then wandered to the previous morning. Had he not stopped her, she would have had sex with him.

"That wouldn't have been very constructive." She thought letting out a sigh. "Thank you... Hikaru..." She then let out with a little smile checking her watch and realising she was running late.

"Kazuya! Have you finished your breakfast?" She shouted as she came out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes, mum!" He shouted back just as she reached the kitchen.

"You're a good boy." She told him when she saw his empty plate. "Now hurry and put your shoes on. We're leaving now."

He got up and ran to his room to grab his bag and coat before meeting his mother at entrance to put on his shoes.

"Haruhi!" She then heard someone call.

She looked up and saw her father there.

"Dad! I thought you were still sleeping."

"I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to check how you were doing."

She gave him a faint smile then replied: "I'm fine dad... You don't have to worry..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Can we leave now? We're running behind schedule. Your breakfast is in the kitchen."

But Ranka simply grabbed her in his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Dad I'm really running late." She then said.

"I don't care."

"Seriously dad..." She then said releasing herself from his grip. "I'm fine."

She then smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the house with Kazuya.

"Have a nice day." Ranka then shouted after her.

* * *

She dropped her son off at school then made her way to the office where a huge pile of work was waiting for her.

"Hanae... Where did all that come from?"

"I'm sorry sensei... Everybody expected you at that party so you could also help them with their cases." Hanae explained following Haruhi into her office. "But since you missed it they decided to leave them on your desk."

"And it never occurred to you to lock my office?"

"I tried they just wouldn't let me."

Haruhi let out a huge sigh as she took a seat and stared at the pile of files.

"Did you at least put some cake aside for me?"

"No… They ate it all…" Hanae replied. "On the other hand, it would have gone bad by now."

"Myeah… It was a long shot." Haruhi let out knowing very well she wouldn't get any cake and in reality not really caring about it.

She then grabbed the file at the top of the pile and quickly browsed through it before returning it to the pile.

"Hanae grab those files and schedule appointments with those attorneys so I can work with them on it and don't forget to prioritise."

"But sensei, that's going to take you months."

"Well I don't have any client at the moment so that will keep me busy for some time." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Alright then I'll get started right away."

"Thank you." Haruhi told her as she opened her new copy of Business Weekly which once again featured Kyoya Otori. This time however instead of throwing it away, she decided to read the article.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since his wedding and Tamaki had returned from his honeymoon. That day as he was getting ready to leave for the office, he received a surprise visit.

"Hey Tamaki…"

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Took you long enough..."

"Do you have some time to spare?" Hikaru asked ignoring his snide comment.

"I'm kind of in a hurry Hikaru…"

"Please hear me out Tamaki."

Tamaki gave him a look as though considering him for something.

"Fine… You have five minutes…"

"I wanted to apologise for sending a hooker to you at your bachelor party… That was way out of order."

"I already told Kaoru that I was fine with it." Tamaki replied. "Didn't he tell you?"

"He did... But it was still inappropriate… So I'm sorry…"

"Is that the only thing you're sorry about?"

"Yes, Tamaki… I won't apologise for missing your wedding."

"Hikaru… That day was the most important day of my life and you didn't show up…"

"The most important day of your life?" Hikaru repeated sarcastically. "Come on Tamaki… Get real! We both know it's not going to last anyway so why are you making a big deal out of it."

"Not going to last? Did you come here to pick a fight?"

"I'm just trying to get you to face it. I know you're not over Haruhi."

"I really don't have time for this Hikaru." Tamaki then said trying to make his way out but Hikaru stood in his path blocking it.

"I know you two kissed the day before your wedding…" Hikaru then said staring in his eyes.

"I figured that much…"

"Why did you let it happen?"

"Hikaru… I need you to leave… Now!"

"Fine…" Hikaru said getting out of his way. "But like I told you before… If you ever hurt her, I will take her away from you. And you did hurt her… But she's closed off her heart because she's still hung up on you. So if, like you say, this 'marriage' is the real deal for you… Stay away from her… Or you'll have me to deal with."

Hikaru then left leaving a perplexed Tamaki behind him.

* * *

Haruhi had buried herself in her work hoping to forget about everything that had been going on. She decided not to take anything further with Hikaru and she had not seen or heard of Tamaki ever since his wedding.

"Fujioka-sensei." Her assistant then called again.

"What is it this time? I'm still very busy."

"The chief would like to see you in his office now."

"Now?"

"Yes... Now... He says it's very important."

Haruhi then got off her chair and made her way to her boss's office.

She knocked and waited to be invited inside.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Kitano-sensei... Hanae said you wished to see me."

"Ah Fujioka, I'm glad I was able to get you before I left." He told her. "Please have a seat."

"You're going away?"

"Yes... I'm going on a vacation and I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh..."

"Anyway there is someone I wanted you to meet." He said pointing at something behind her.

"Meet?" She repeated as she turned around to look at the direction he was pointing to.

Her eyes grew wide as they met those of the person who was sitting on the sofa behind her. Those grey eyes she'd not seen in ten years, and wished she'd never have to see again.

His legs were crossed and he was giving her a smile, satisfied by her reaction.

Haruhi grabbed the back of her chair and pressed so tightly on it, it almost broke and feeling sickened by how calculating he was being once again.

"Fujioka-sensei, I'm assuming you recognise the president of the Otori Group, Kyoya Otori." Her boss said as she watched him stand up and walk towards her. Instinctively, Haruhi also stood up making sure he didn't get too close to her and without breaking eye contact with him.

"Otori-san... Please let me introduce you to the pearl of our firm." Her boss continued with, oblivious to the tension that had built up in the room.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya let out with another smirk. "It's been a while."

**Kyaaaaaaa… Kyoya's back… Haruhi's probably going to quit her job after this lol… Well see you in the next update and don't hate me for the cliffhanger XD!**


	9. A much unexpected client

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to figure out how things were going to go from here. I'm still not sure but I already have an idea.**

**Kyoya's back in this chapter and the following ones are mainly going to be about him and Haruhi of course. Enjoy :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host in any form.**

**Chapter 9: A much unexpected client**

"Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya let out with a little smirk earning another frown from Haruhi. "It's been a while."

"Oh… I see you already know each other." The boss then said. "You should have told me, Fujioka."

"No, we don't..." Haruhi quickly retorted. "This is my first time meeting him."

Kyoya stopped smiling as she spoke those words.

"Oh... My bad." Her boss then said. "Well Otori-san, Fujioka-san is the best representation our firm can offer. She hasn't lost a case in five years and she's very knowledgeable in family related issues."

"Wait... You want me to represent him?" She then asked turning to look at her boss.

"Yes... Is there a problem?"

Haruhi turned her gaze back to Kyoya who was still staring at her.

"I certainly hope you're not feeling 'intimidated'… By me." Kyoya then said with a sarcastic tone.

"Why would I be intimidated by you?" She asked back sounding angry and shouting at him a little.

"Otori-san, will you excuse us for a second." Her boss then said grabbing her arm and leading her just outside the office. "What the hell was that Fujioka?"

"I cannot work for that man." Haruhi simply told her boss.

"You're not working for him but for me and you will take on whatever case I ask you to." The man simply replied.

"But... But..."

"But what?"

"I'm already overwhelmed with work as it is." Haruhi then explained. "I don't have time for another case."

"This client is very important. Should we win his case, the firm will know a very big and much needed boost." Her boss then said. "And he specifically requested for the best attorney we have on board and that is you. So do whatever you have to do to make time for him."

"Trust me boss, he definitely has a hidden agenda."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know him."

"I... Read about him..." She replied hesitantly.

"Listen Fujioka, if we lose this client... It will be the end of the line for you here. Do I make myself clear?"

Haruhi stared at her boss angrily for a moment but then let out a long sigh.

"Crystal..." She then said sucking it up and turning to look at Kyoya through the glazed door.

Their eyes met again as her boss walked back in his office and she reluctantly followed him inside.

"Please accept our apologies for that little interruption." He then said to Kyoya. "We just needed to straighten some things up... Right, Fujioka?"

She gave a deadly glare at her boss before putting on her professional face and turning to Kyoya.

"It will be my pleasure representing you, Otori-san." She then told Kyoya giving him a fake smile.

"And I'm looking forward to working with you Fujioka-san." Kyoya told her raising his hand. Haruhi reluctantly grabbed it and gave him a firm handshake.

* * *

"Hanae... Cancel all my appointments starting tomorrow and contact the Otori Group immediately to setup appointments with Kyoya Otori." Haruhi ordered her assistant when she returned to her office.

"You mean 'the' Kyoya Otori?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Haruhi asked her with a fierce look and suddenly moody.

"No… None at all." The assistant replied as she immediately got to work.

"Good." Haruhi then said. "I'm going for my lunch break in five minutes so if you need me before I go just pop-in."

"Sure."

Haruhi then got inside her office slamming her door behind her and letting out a shout of anger surprising her assistant at the same time.

* * *

"Son of a gun!" Hikaru let out when Haruhi caught up with him for lunch and told him about her new assignment.

"I know... I'm pretty sure he knew his case would fall on me." Haruhi replied sounding very frustrated.

"But you have a restraining order on him don't you."

"Yeah but my firm didn't know about it. I even kind of forgot about it." Haruhi then said. "Mentioning it now would ruin my career... I mean the Otori Group isn't just anybody."

"Are you saying you're going to have it removed?"

"I will probably have to."

Hikaru stared at her as she gulped down another serving of ramen.

"Haruhi... How are you feeling about seeing him again?"

She let out a sigh.

"Right now I'm feeling really angry but I need to get over it since I'll be spending a lot of time with him."

"Haruhi..."

"He ruined my life once, I'm not about to let him do it again."

Hikaru then grabbed her hand to comfort her a little.

"Come here." He then said pulling her towards him as he stood up to give her a hug.

"You're incredible Haruhi." He then told her. "And you know I'm here for you if you need anything."

She pulled back a little to stare and smile at him.

"I know." She then said. "Thank you."

"We probably should get going." He then told her letting go of her.

"You're probably right..." She let out. She then grabbed her bag and left with Hikaru after he paid for their meal.

* * *

"Ah! Fujioka-sensei! You're back." Her assistant said going to her feet when Haruhi returned that afternoon.

"Anything new Hanae?" Haruhi asked her sounding much calmer than she was in the morning.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with Kyoya Otori's assistant."

"Ah! And were you able to secure an appointment?"

"Yes again. You're booked for tomorrow morning at the Otori Tower."

"He wants me to meet him in his office?"

"It seems so…"

"Fine… Let him know that I'll be there."

"Great…" Hanae replied as she grabbed the handset before quickly adding: "Oh! And I also dropped a copy of his case on your desk."

"Ah! Thank you!" Haruhi then said making her way in her office and dropping her things before sitting down. She let out a huge sigh then grabbed the file to examine it.

"What could this calculating bastard possibly have in mind this time?" She wondered as she read the first few pages of her new case. But as she read through it she suddenly had a change of heart. She somehow felt a little glad he'd come to her for it.

She placed the file down and started thinking back to a time when everything went wrong.

'_We are just receiving news that the Otori Group CEO and owner, Yoshio Otori, has passed away after suffering from a cardiac arrest in one of his hospitals this morning.'_

"Alright Haruhi…" She then told herself. "You're not doing it for him and you're not doing it for your boss but you're doing it for his father."

* * *

The next morning, she made her way to the Otori tower for her first official meeting with Kyoya. She had not been alone with the man since that day she told him to stay away from her and wasn't too sure what to expect from it.

"Let's do this." She whispered out encouraging herself before stepping inside the building. She announced herself at the reception and not long after a lady came to meet her.

"Fujioka-sensei, I presume."

"Yes… You spoke with my assistant yesterday morning for a meeting with the president."

"Sure… Please follow me. They're already here waiting for you."

"They?" Haruhi wondered, but feeling relieved she wasn't going to be alone with him. She followed the assistant into a lift that took them to the highest floor of the tower which was a penthouse.

"Please wait here while I announce you to my boss." The assistant then asked Haruhi before walking over to her desk and calling Kyoya.

Haruhi then started walking around the impressive penthouse taking in the beautiful scenery. She was finding it hard to admit it but she felt really impressed by Kyoya's massive come back.

"Haruhi!" She then heard someone call causing her to turn her gaze away from the large window.

"Otori-san." She let out when she saw Kyoya and his assistant standing next to him. "Good morning."

"Right… Good morning." He simply replied. "Please come in."

She got into a meeting room and was surprised to see his two brothers there but she greeted them anyway. Kyoya who'd given some further instructions to his assistant then joined them and took a seat at the table.

"Well then… Let's get started." Haruhi said pulling out her things as they got to work. "So I read the case that you forwarded to my office and I believe I grasped the essence of it but please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Go ahead…" Kyoya then told her gesturing with his hand.

"You're suing the person whom you believe is responsible for the drug incident that forced the Otori's into administration ten years ago."

"That's right."

"And you believe that man is Ichigaki Kagami, the founder of the Ichigaki Corporation."

"That's what we're thinking…" Yuuichi said.

"Well… I have to tell you that case looks more like it should be taken by a criminal lawyer… I mean I love a challenge but at the end of the day, I'm just your regular family lawyer." Haruhi then told them. "So why did you come to me?"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself Haruhi?" Kyoya then said slightly annoyed by her allusion that they came to her.

"It's Fujioka to you." She retorted. "And I don't like your tone."

"And we didn't come to you… We came to your firm. It can't be helped if our case fell on you." He replied back.

"Oh… And I forgot I was supposed to believe every word that comes out of your mouth." She sarcastically retorted while packing her things. "This is clearly a waste of time. If you came to my firm, I guess it won't be a problem if someone else represents you. I really thought I could at least suck it up and do it for your late father but the fact is, I simply can't stand you." She added sounding really angry. "Sayonara!"

She then stormed out of the meeting room.

"Fujioka-san! Wait!" Yuuichi said in an attempt to go after her but she had already left.

"Kyoya! What's wrong with you? Why are you picking a fight with her?" Akito asked him sounding angry.

"Are you really going to let her go?" Yuuichi then also asked. "Go after her."

"There is no way I'm going after her." Kyoya retorted.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn." Akito then said interfering. "We need her… You know she's the only one who can seriously work on this case. You heard her."

"And didn't you say you wanted to know what truly happened to your kid? We know it's been eating you for the past ten years." Yuuichi then further added making his youngest brother let out a huge and long sigh.

* * *

Haruhi was back in her boss's office having a huge argument about the contract she'd just lost.

"Fujioka! I want you to go back there and fix things with Otori-san!"

"I already told you I couldn't work with him and you still forced him on me! What did you expect?"

"I expected you to do as I say! That's what you're paid for!"

"I cannot win a case if I don't get along with my client! And Otori and I don't see eye to eye with each other."

"Then work on getting along with him!"

"I refuse to even try to get along with him." She shouted back. "Just let me work on another case."

"He specifically asked for you! If you refuse to take it, you give me no other choice!" He then said. "Fujioka... You're fired!"

"On what grounds?" She asked finding it unbelievable.

"Refusing to provide the service you were hired for."

"It's just one client."

"Not just any client. This could ruin the firm's reputation."

"Well in that case don't even bother firing me. I quit!" She shouted back. "But you'll be hearing from me."

She then stormed out of the boss's office and made her way to hers as she started packing, calling Hikaru at the same time but she could only reach his voicemail.

"Hey Hikaru! Just thought I'd let you know that I just quit my job." She then said deciding to leave a message. "Turns out I still can't stand that guy. Well got to go, I'll call you again later."

She then hung up her phone and returned to packing her things when her assistant got in.

"What's going on?" Hanae asked her.

"I just quit my job."

"You quit? Why?"

"Because Kyoya Otori is an ass."

"What? No... You can't quit!" Hanae said emptying the box as Haruhi packed her things in it.

"Hanae, stop that!" Haruhi then told her clearly irritated.

"But what's going to happen to me?" The young woman then asked her.

"You're going to be fine Hanae." Haruhi replied with a sigh.

"But… I enjoy working with you."

"Well… I'm sorry but I just can't work on this latest case. And Kitano just won't hand it over to someone else."

"Then I'll leave too."

"That's very sweet of you but… Don't quit because of me."

"But-" She started saying when they heard somebody knock on the door that had been left wide opened. They both turned their gaze towards the direction of the sound and saw him standing there.

"O.M.G…" Hanae simply let out when she recognised the head of the Otori's. "It's really him."

"Hey…" He simply said.

"Get a grip Hanae. He's not a pop star. And even if he was..." Haruhi told her assistant while rolling her eyes. She then turned to Kyoya and asked him. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I came to personally ask you to work on my case." Kyoya then told her.

"Well… You're a tad late! I just quit." She replied as she started packing her personal things again.

"It doesn't matter if you quit, you're the one we want to give that case to and we'll find you wherever you go." He simply replied. "So, please hear me out first… Then decide whether you still want to work on it or not."

Haruhi stared at him for a moment.

"Hanae, please leave us alone." Haruhi then told her assistant who did as ordered. She waited until she'd closed the door before saying: "You have two minutes."

"Fine… So you wanted to know why we came to you as opposed to a criminal lawyer."

"As a matter of fact I did." She replied crossing her arms.

"Well it is very simple… I admit that we knew the case would fall on you if we approached your firm." He started explaining. "And we were sure that you would take it seriously and get us what we wanted."

"You have one minute left and you still haven't answered my question. Why did you come to me when you knew very well that I didn't want anything to do with you?"

Kyoya let out a huge sigh as he looked up to stare at her.

"Because you were there…" He finally said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were there when it happened… Right in the middle of it… You know better than any other lawyer, who only read about it in the newspaper, what happened. That's why we know that unlike other lawyers, you will take this case to heart." He replied. "That's why 'I' know that you won't do it just because we're the Otori's, but because you will want justice for us too."

Haruhi then stared at him suspiciously at first then as her face softened she said: "Well I guess we still have a lot of work to do."

"Thank you Haruhi." Kyoya then said.

"Ok… Let's get a few things straight…" She then said. "You don't get to call me by my first name and when this case is over and done with, I want you out of my life just as fast as you came back in it."

"Point taken, Fujioka-san." He replied sarcastically. "And I expect you in my office first thing tomorrow morning to make up for today, and I obviously don't expect to be charged for today's consultation which never happened because of no fault from our part."

"Of course… Otori-san."

"Good. See you tomorrow." He said before making his way out of her office.

* * *

"Suoh-san... We are waiting for your final decision." An executive told Tamaki in a meeting that was being held at the Suoh's office regarding the latest project proposal for the Tonnerre group. But he was distracted. It'd been a couple of months since he got married and returned from his honeymoon but he'd not heard of or seen Haruhi.

"I wonder how she's doing..." He thought but he then remembered Hikaru's threats.

"Suoh-san."

He finally looked up to stare at the room for a moment then let out a huge sigh.

"My position has not changed." He then said.

"But none of us believe the board of the Tonnerre Group will be happy if we go against them."

Tamaki let out another sigh then stood up from his chair.

"Gentlemen... Ladies... It seems we've reached an impasse with the board of the Tonnerre Group... Their ways are old fashioned and dictatorial... And they go against everything the Suoh Group stands for. If we cave in now, it will be the end of everything we've accomplished so far. So please call me when you've come up with a better proposal."

He then left the meeting he was leading making his way outside and getting in his car. He drove to the pier to stare at the sea. He loved staring at the sea. It soothed him.

"Oh boy..." He let out with a sigh.

He then sat down on ground as he continued to stare at the water and doing a lot of thinking.

"We can't even start thinking about merging the companies if we can't agree on this little project. Maybe I should ask dad for pointers."

"Tamaki." He then heard someone call.

He looked behind him and there he saw his lovely wife stepping out of her limousine.

"Hey sweetheart." He said smiling and going to his feet, and happy to see her.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said approaching him after dismissing her driver.

"The sound of the water clears my mind." He said but he then felt her wrap her arms around him and so he passed his around her shoulder.

"I heard what happened in the board meeting."

"Oh..." He simply let out steering his gaze away from her.

"Tamaki..." She then called. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn, I just have a different view on things." He replied.

"It's not doing any of our companies any good." Éclair then said. "I know my father. He will never agree to build a complex on that wasteland of yours."

"Wasteland of mine?" He repeated disconcerted. "Did you really just call it that?"

"And did you call my father's methods old fashioned and dictatorial?"

"Wow…" He simply said. "You know what, let's just go home." He then walked back to his car and waited for his wife to get in.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as she got in her house with her son that evening.

"Hey guys…" She managed to let out as they grabbed her into a big twin hug. "And calm down!"

She then freed herself from their grip asking. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We came as soon as we found out…" The twins replied in unison as Hikaru then passed his arm around Kazuya's shoulder.

"But you seem to be taking it better than we thought you would." She then heard a third person say.

"Mei? You're here too?" Haruhi asked surprised to see her. "What's going on?"

"Just know that we're here for you." Kaoru then said following Haruhi who was making her way to the living room.

"What are you talking about?" She then asked them again.

"We're talking about Kyoya." Hikaru then finally said.

"And about you quitting your job!" Kaoru further added.

"Oh that!" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Yes! That!" They both said at the same time.

"Mum, who's Kyoya?" Kazuya then asked sitting down at the coffee table and taking out his workbook from his bag so he could do his homework.

"He's nobody." Haruhi replied. "But hey, why don't you do your homework in your room? I'll call you later when dinner's ready."

He stared at her then at his uncles and aunt who seemed worried, then back at her.

"Ok… Mum…" He then said understanding the situation. "You want to be alone with ojisan and obasan."

He then grabbed his books and made his way to his room looking exasperated but making his mother laugh.

"He's getting more and more perceptive every day." Haruhi let out with a little chuckle, and turning around to focus on her unexpected guests.

"How can you remain so calm?" Mei asked her approaching her. "You just quit your job for crying out loud."

"Yeah about that… I didn't get the chance to call again after I left that message." Haruhi then said. "But I still have my job."

"You do?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Yes."

"So you convinced your boss to keep you and give you another case?" Mei asked.

"No."

"Are you saying you've taken up Kyoya's case?" Hikaru asked a little surprised.

"Yeah… After thinking about it, I felt I had overreacted." Haruhi explained. "So I agreed in the end."

"And you're okay with it?" He asked again.

"Well I know it's probably going to be a pain having to deal with him but after I took another look at his case I simply couldn't back out." She replied. "Besides, as long as we keep a client-lawyer level of relationship, I think I'll survive."

"But aren't you worried about something else?" Kaoru asked.

"You mean his hidden agenda?"

"So you admit he didn't come to you just for his case." Mei further said.

"We all know him. He's always working multiple angles." Haruhi replied. "I just need to figure out what it is."

"Mum!" Kazuya then called coming out of his bedroom.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you help me with this exercise?" He asked her showing her his exercise book that she grabbed from his hand. She then walked over to the coffee table followed by Kazuya and sat down so they could do the exercise together. Hikaru decided to help out and sat down at the table with them.

Kaoru and Mei however, realised as they stared at her and her son working on his homework, what Kyoya's hidden agenda was.

**And that's all for chapter nine. Yep! Haruhi's gonna have Kyoya on her back for quite some time. And no, he's not meeting Kazuya yet… As usual, I don't want to rush things :p. Well then… see you in the next update.**


	10. The choices we make

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya! Here's the next instalment of the JWS series. I'd also like to inform you that updates won't be coming as fast in the next few weeks. It's already happened this week; I had planned to publish at least three chapters but I could only do two :-(! I will however try to update at least once a week. I just can't tell on what day that would happen. On that note please enjoy the tenth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form**

**Chapter 10: The choices we make...**

Kaoru and Mei, who had stayed over for dinner with Haruhi and her son, had decided to call it a night and go back home. Hikaru on the other hand had decided to stay behind at Haruhi's.

"I still can't believe Haruhi's let that snake into her nest." Mei commented as they made their way back home.

"I have faith in her." Kaoru then said. "I'm pretty sure she figured it out already."

"But to think that Kyoya would come back out of nowhere and claim his child." Mei then let out annoyed by the situation.

"It hasn't come to that yet."

"And I truly hope we're mistaking and it will never get to that."

"In any case, let's not tell Hikaru about this." Kaoru then told her. "You know it will freak him out."

"Yeah I know… I won't say a word." Mei promised him letting out a huge sigh.

They went silent for a moment still thinking about it.

"And she had just gotten over the whole Tamaki mess." Mei then let out.

"Tell me about it." Kaoru said passing his arm around her shoulder.

"You know they haven't heard of each other at all since the wedding." Mei then said.

"It's for the best." Kaoru replied. "Haruhi will never move on if they continue to stay around each other."

"You're right…" Mei replied with yet another sigh.

"I'm always right." Kaoru retorted making her let out a little laugh.

* * *

Back home, Haruhi was just finishing cleaning up the dishes with the help of Hikaru. When done, she made her way back to the living room where she found her son kneeling by her mother's altar and having a chat with her.

"I need to use the restroom." Hikaru who'd followed her then told her quickly giving her a kiss on her cheek before making his way there.

Haruhi turned her gaze back to her son and smiled at the sight before walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing?" She then asked him.

"I was telling obachan about my day." He replied taking the picture from the altar.

"That is very sweet of you."

"I wish I could have met her."

Haruhi passed her arm around his head and pulled him closer to her so she could place a kiss on it.

"I'm sure she would have loved to meet you." She then said.

He remained silent for a moment.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"We have an altar for obachan because she passed away, right?"

"Yes…?" She slowly replied feeling he was going somewhere.

"How come we don't have something like that for my dad?" He then asked her taking his mother by surprise. "I wish I could talk to him like I can talk to obachan."

Haruhi had previously thought of setting one up but as much as she hated him, she did not wish Kyoya such bad luck.

"Because…" She then started saying finally deciding on her answer. "Because when your father died… He did not do something that made him deserve an altar."

"Was my father a bad man?" He asked staring in her eyes. She did not want to shatter the image he'd painted of his father.

She stared at him for a moment while smiling and caressing his head then slowly she shook her head: "No… He wasn't a bad man…"

"What was his name?"

"I think that's enough questions for today." She then decided to reply, going to her feet. "Come on. It's time for bed."

"Why won't you tell me, mum?" He said also going to his feet.

"Because it doesn't matter, honey." She replied ushering him towards his bedroom.

"But mum-" He said looking up to meet her gaze.

"Enough, I said."

"Ok…" He said sounding sad and looking back down. "I'm sorry…"

He then continued his way to his bedroom, climbed on his bed then covered himself with his blanket. Haruhi followed him to further tuck him in but felt guilty about lying to her son.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered before giving him a kiss goodnight. She then remained sitting on his bed and watching him fall asleep when Hikaru found her.

She got up and met him in the corridor closing the door to her son's bedroom.

"I'll be leaving now." He then told her.

"Thank you for staying behind." She replied with a trembling voice.

"Are you alright?" He then asked her noticing she seemed a little restless.

"It's Kazuya… Lately, he's been asking me a lot of questions about his dad and it's getting more and more difficult to keep it up." She said with tears now coming out of her eyes. "And I hate myself for it."

Hikaru quickly took her in his arms and gave her a hug as he let her tears wet his shirt while he stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Haruhi… It's okay." He told her before leading her back to her room and making her lie down on her bed. He then walked up and crouched so he could stare in her eyes. He then placed his hand on her face brushing off her bangs.

"Was I wrong to tell him that lie?" She then asked Hikaru in a low voice.

He thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know whether it was a good thing to do or not." He then replied now caressing her cheek. "But what I do know is that Kazuya did not have to suffer from his father's actions. So… Don't beat yourself up about it."

She gave him a smile that he returned.

"Are you going to be okay?" He then asked her.

"Yes… Thanks to you…" She replied.

He then got to his feet and was about to leave when she grabbed his trouser stopping him in his track.

"Hikaru…" She then said. "Please stay with me tonight."

He stared for a moment before replying: "Of course… I'll stay with you… I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Haruhi then let go of him and moved back on her bed making space for him. Hikaru understood and simply took off his top before joining her on her bed wrapping his arms around her. Haruhi snuggled against him in response and moments later, they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

A few days had passed and Haruhi was back in her office doing some stretching and meditation while thinking about the Otori's case.

Even though they'd explained to her what their suspicions were, they still didn't have any concrete evidence to incriminate the man.

"They only have testimonies from ex-workers, but getting them to appear in court will prove difficult since most of them are now working for that Ichigaki guy." She thought. "How am I going to work this case?"

She then heard someone knock on the door.

"Fujioka-sensei."

"Yes Hanae..." She said with her back turned to her.

"Kyoya Otori-san is here to see you."

She turned to look behind her.

"Is he alone?" She asked her. Hanae replied with a nod.

"Well… Let him in..."

Hanae went back outside and moments later Kyoya appeared in her office.

"It looks like you were in the middle of something. Do you want me to come back later?"

"Don't be silly Otori-san… I always have time for my clients." She said going to her feet after a final stretch.

She then turned to look at him. It was her first time really paying attention to him since he forced his way back into her life. He seemed a lot more mature and his features looked manlier. But one thing she'd noticed was that he'd not lost his charm.

"So what can I do for you?" She finally asked snapping out of it and placing her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to check with you how everything was going." He replied. She then gave him a confused look wondering whether he actually dared ask her about her personal life.

"Regarding the case…" He quickly added reading her mind.

"Oh… that! Yeah…" She said scratching her cheek. "Hmm… We're in a little pinch." She said walking over to her desk. "So I've been getting in touch with the witnesses you mentioned but it turns out that most of them won't testify against Ichigaki. They're too worried about how going against such giants could ruin their lives."

"So you're saying Ichigaki is bribing them somehow?"

"It's a possibility." She said. "The few that are willing to testify will do it only if they can get some form of compensation."

"But can't we by-pass their testimonies?"

"Otori-san… I'm sure you know better than that…"

"I know… It was a long shot…" He replied with a sigh. He thought about it for a moment then decided. "Fine… Meet me this evening at the 'Café Monet'. I should be able to do something about it."

Haruhi let out little scoff as he spoke those last words.

"Are you serious?" She then asked giving him an exasperated look. "You want me to meet you in a fancy 'French' restaurant…"

Kyoya gave her another sigh while staring at her looking unfazed.

"I'm just telling you where to find me and that's where I'm planning to have my dinner tonight. Whether you come or not is totally up to you." He then replied. "I'm a very busy man when I'm not dealing with this case. I probably want it over and done with so I can get on with my life more than you do."

He then made his way out of her office stopping when he reached the door.

"I'll leave the address with your assistant." He added before opening the door and walking through it.

She stared at the door for a moment before reaching for her phone dialling her friend's number.

"Hey Kaoru... Do you think you can find me a dress for this evening and maybe help me out with getting ready?"

"That's a first... Are you going on a date?" He asked her jokingly.

"I'm being serious..."

"Alright I'll drop by your house tonight. What time do you want me there?"

"Can you come around five?"

"Sure…"

"Thank you and can you not tell Hikaru anything about it?"

"You're asking me to lie to my brother?"

"No not lie that's an awful word... Just hide the truth from him."

"Haruhi... This is going to cost you, you know."

"Anything you want except things I don't agree to."

"You're so fair-play..." He replied sarcastically.

"I'll see you later." She said before hanging up. "I also want it done and over with a.s.a.p." She then let out before returning to her meditation.

* * *

"I can't believe my little Haruhi is back in the dating game." Kaoru let out very excited as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. "I've waited my whole life for this moment… I wish it was with my brother though."

She came out wearing the dress Kaoru had brought for her.

"I never was on any dating game, Kaoru." She let out. "So how does it look?"

"You look gorgeous as usual."

"I wasn't trying to be gorgeous. Just needed to look professional enough."

"But what you're gonna do right?" He replied sarcastically as she sat down. "So who's that mystery guy you're going on a date with tonight?" He then asked her as he started putting her make up on.

"Again… It's not a date, it's work related."

"Then why can't I tell my brother about it?"

"I don't want him to get upset over it." Haruhi replied. "You know how he hates to see me around guys."

"So it is a date then..."

"Whatever you want to call it... I give up…"

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes he is..." She replied with a sigh. "Not that, it's relevant."

"When are we meeting him?"

"Never... He's a client and once his case is over he'll be out of my life again."

Kaoru then stopped doing whatever he was doing as she gave that last reply.

"Are you going on a date with Kyoya?" He asked staring in her eyes.

"For the last time it's not a date and yes I'm having dinner with Kyoya but like I told you it is work related."

"And that's why you don't want me to tell Hikaru about it."

"You know he's going to make a big deal of it."

"And you thought I wouldn't?"

"Surely you understand that it's purely work related. I mean seriously… Why would I want to have dinner with that despicable man and risk ruining what I have with Hikaru?"

"You tell me… You are after all dressing up for him."

"That's because he wants 'me' to meet him in a classy restaurant and I need to represent the firm."

"Is he that important to your firm?"

"He is to my boss... He did after all threaten to fire me." Haruhi replied. "But to be honest, I've become really interested in his case, you know."

"I'm still baffled as to why he came to find you in first place."

"Because I'm the only one he trust for this case. And I know I'm the only one who has a real shot at winning it for them."

"You seem quite confident."

"Because I have a good feeling about this…" Haruhi replied as Kaoru applied the last bit of make-up.

"I'm done." He then said placing his brushes down.

"Thank you, Kaoru. I owe you one." She said standing up and checking in the mirror to make sure she was presentable.

"No problem." He replied packing his things.

"I'll bring that dress back to you as soon as I can."

"Don't worry. It's not like I don't know where to find you. Just make sure not to rough it up too much."

"Sure."

He then took a seat on her bed and stared at her.

"What?" Haruhi then asked as she felt his gaze on her.

"I was just thinking about something you let out earlier."

"And what did I let out earlier?"

"Something about ruining what you have with my brother." He replied giving her a sneaky smile and making her roll her eyes. "So what do you have going on?"

"Now is not the time." Haruhi replied and forcing him to get up. "I have somewhere I need to be tonight."

"Fine... I'll talk to you later, Haruhi." He said grabbing his bag and giving her a kiss on her cheek before making his way out.

"Bye Kaoru!"

She turned to look at the mirror once again and took a deep breath.

"Haruhi you can do it..." She told herself before grabbing her bag and leaving her house.

* * *

She took a cab to that restaurant where she was to meet with her client.

Kyoya was already there when she arrived.

"Fujioka-san… you look sensational…" He said when he saw her approaching him.

"Like you said earlier, let's get this over and done with." She simply said as she sat down.

"I was just trying to make conversation with my attorney." Kyoya simply said.

"Just so we're clear… I will be charging you for any time spent in your company tonight."

"Just name your price…"

She gave him a quick fake smile before grabbing her bag and pulling her notebook out of it.

"Do you mind if I place my order before we get started?" Kyoya then asked her.

"I don't see why I would." She replied and so Kyoya called the waiter to order his food. He then turned to his guest.

"Are you not eating?"

"I did not come here to eat, Otori-san…" She replied. "Shall we?"

Kyoya then motioned to the waiter to go.

"So what have you got for me?" She then asked him.

Kyoya grabbed his briefcase and pulled a file out of it. He then placed his bag down and opened the file. He pulled out a set of paper that he then presented to Haruhi. She quickly went through them but still wasn't sure what they were.

"What are those?" She then asked him.

"Those are reports from the lab that produced the medicine that was supposed to treat that rare form of cancer ten years ago."

"You have copies of them?"

"It took a lot of effort to put my hands on them but yes."

"And what do you need me to do with them?"

"They've been tempered with."

"Ah? And do you have any proof of that?"

He then pulled out another set of reports that he handed over to her.

"More lab reports…?"

"Those one are from experiment supervised by my brothers and I in the past five years following the exact same steps as described in those original reports but yielding extremely different results."

"Different results?"

"Those should never have passed. And I need you to get those witnesses to confess." Kyoya told her. "If they don't, the Ichigaki's will no longer be the only one they should fear."

"But why don't you submit these evidence to the police?"

"The last time I submitted crucial evidence against Ichigaki, they suddenly disappeared."

"Oh…" Haruhi let out. "Well… I think I can work a new angle on getting them to testify or speak to me at the very least.

"Thank you." He replied as she put away the reports Kyoya had given her.

"Well, if we don't have anything further to discuss, I'll be taking my leave." She then told him.

"Thank you for your time." Kyoya then told her.

"Again I always have time for my clients. And I'll be in touch with you very soon to let you know how things went." Haruhi said getting up from her chair. "Have a nice evening Otori-san."

He stared at her with a sneaky smile as she spoke those words. Haruhi then turned to leave.

"How much longer are you going to pretend like I'm just another client to you, Haruhi…?" He then asked her making her freeze on the spot.

She had hoped when she took on the job that it wouldn't come up again and she really thought he'd gotten the message.

She turned around on herself putting on her professional smile.

"I really don't know what you're talking about… Otori-san…" She replied deciding to play the denial card.

"And that fake smile of yours… It just doesn't suit you…" He added.

"And I thought I told you not to call me by my first name ever again." She retorted with a cold tone.

"Now we're getting somewhere…" He then said. "How about you sat back down and we really talked?"

"First of all, you don't get to decide whether I talk to you or not or whether I sit down or not… Kyoya…" She replied letting out her built up anger on him. "And other than for this case, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I thought I had made it pretty clear already…"

She had called him by his first name. Kyoya felt he was finally breaking through that wall she had placed between them.

"Fair enough… But now that you're here, you might as well sit down and eat. I'd feel guilty for dragging you here otherwise."

"Really? That's what you feel guilty about?" She retorted but he silently stared at her still looking unfazed in response.

"Goodnight Otori-san…" Haruhi then said as she turned back around to make her way out but as she did, she noticed Tamaki coming in with his newly wedded wife.

"Oh…No…" She simply let out.

**And that's all for chapter ten! Kyoya's finally decided to confront Haruhi. Let's see how it goes but she'll probably hate him even more lol. See you in the next chappy.**


	11. A trip down memory lane…

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey everyone. Presenting the eleventh chapter. I actually found it fun to write. I hope you'll enjoy it like I did. On that note, chapter eleven ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form**

**Chapter 11: A trip down memory lane…**

"Goodnight Otori-san…" Haruhi then said as she turned back around to make her way out but as she did, she noticed Tamaki coming in with his newly wedded wife.

"Oh... No…" Haruhi let out before instinctively sitting back down trying to hide. The last time she'd seen Tamaki, they ended up kissing a day before his wedding and she wasn't sure she could face him yet.

"You changed your mind?" Kyoya asked a little surprised and amused.

"Yep." She said opening the menu and burying herself in it. "So what do you recommend?"

"I don't have anything to recommend." He replied as he dug into his dinner that had arrived.

"You're not even waiting for my order to arrive. How rude of you…" Haruhi then let out almost complaining.

"Why would I wait for you?" He asked looking up to stare at her. "You're the one who decided not to order when I asked you."

"It's just good table manners."

"Why do you care about my table manners?"

"I don't..."

"I thought so too... And just to be clear... I'm assuming I will not be charged for this conversation." He added sarcastically.

"Of course not..." Haruhi replied with a sigh as she decided to go through that menu. She then quickly ordered a glass of red wine from the waiter who was passing by.

"Haruhi-chan?" They then heard a female voice say.

"So much for not getting noticed." Haruhi thought as she looked up and met Éclair's gaze. "Éclair-san… What a surprise!"

"I know, I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"It has been a while. How are you? And how was the honeymoon?" Haruhi then asked.

"Oh! Simply wonderful... Tamaki took me on a tour of Japan and it was amazing." Éclair replied sounding very excited about it.

Kyoya who was still eating then looked up and gave Éclair a confused look when he heard her mention that name.

"Really? Well good for you." Haruhi replied with a big smile. "Tamaki's always been a fan of Japan."

"I know… He teaches me new things whenever he gets the chance." Éclair further added.

"It must be another Tamaki..." Kyoya thought unable to believe it and as he turned his gaze to Haruhi he noticed she was putting on that fake smile again.

"How is your husband doing by the way?" Haruhi then asked her.

"Oh he's here. He's just checking for our table."

"Oh..." Haruhi said turning her gaze away when she realised Kyoya was still in her company.

"By the way, let me introduce you to my client... Kyoya Otori."

"Your client?" Éclair asked again not sure what she meant.

"Yes from the law firm I work for." Haruhi clarified for her.

"Oh…"

"Otori-san. Please meet Éclair Tonnerre." Haruhi then told Kyoya introducing him to Éclair.

"Enchantée*." Éclair said showing him her hand.

"Moi de même**." Kyoya replied taking her hand to kiss it surprising her and Haruhi.

"But I'm Éclair Suoh-Tonnerre now." She replied with a smile and showing off her ring.

"Suoh-Tonnerre?" Kyoya repeated turning his gaze back to Haruhi who suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"Oh yes... I decided to take on my husband's name." Éclair continued with.

"E-chan!" A man then called her as he approached their table to take her in his arms. "Catching up with some friends?" He said jokingly but as he looked up and saw Haruhi his smile faded away.

Kyoya was too surprise to say or do anything. He knew Tamaki had gotten married but he never thought it would be to someone Haruhi knew.

"I was just saying hello to Haruhi-chan." Éclair simply explained.

"Haruhi! Hey... How are you doing?" He then asked her letting go of his wife but grabbing her hand.

"I'm doing fine. Just having a quick dinner." Haruhi replied. "Yourself?"

"Not bad. Thank you." He started replying as his gaze fell on her companion. "And look who we have here." He quickly added surprised to see him.

"Suoh." Kyoya simply said.

"Otori. Hope you're doing well." Tamaki then said not meaning a single word.

"Never been better." Kyoya replied knowing very well he didn't care much for his wellbeing.

"You two know each other? What are the odds!" Éclair then commented.

"It is a small world" Haruhi added trying to break the ice that was forming.

"Indeed." Kyoya replied staring at Tamaki who was staring back at him. Tamaki then turned to look at Haruhi who was avoiding his gaze and feeling things were not looking good.

"Well, we should probably leave, E-chan. Our table's ready." Tamaki then told his wife placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "It was nice seeing you Haruhi."

"Keep in touch." Éclair added.

But Haruhi simply smiled at them as they left. She then finally relaxed feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off her back and as the waiter returned with her glass of red wine that she quickly drank. She then noticed Kyoya who'd been staring at her the whole time.

"What now?" She asked him rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her a little concerned.

But she gave him a quick smile in response.

"I'll be leaving now." She said standing up and taking her bag. She then took out her purse to pay for her drink.

"Let me take care of it." Kyoya said pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"No, I don't need you taking care of anything." Haruhi retorted.

"In that case you will have to pay for my dinner too."

"Why would I? You're the one who decided to eat here."

"And you agreed to join me, which basically makes it a business dinner that will be added to my final bill with the firm. So you should be covering it." He replied. "However, we could skip the administrative parts and just let me cover for it now."

She let out a sigh.

"Fine whatever." She said putting her purse back in her bag that she put back over her shoulder before leaving.

Kyoya quickly paid for the dinner eyeing Tamaki and his wife. When he spotted them being lovey-dovey he couldn't help but know that Haruhi wasn't doing well at all. He then quickly left the restaurant to go after her.

* * *

Haruhi was walking around in the dark streets of Tokyo trying to find some sort of distraction. But the person following her was only getting on her nerves.

"I still have a restraining order on you, you know." She pointed out to him.

"I don't care, Haruhi." Kyoya replied. "I'm not about to do the same mistake again. Besides it wouldn't look good on your firm if one of your clients was put in jail by one of its lawyers."

"Damn it!" Haruhi thought. Now she definitely had to remove it. She'd completely forgotten to have it cancelled.

She then stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Okay... What do you want?" She then asked finally challenging him.

"I just want to make sure you get home safely."

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're my attorney. I can't have anything happen to you." He replied.

She walked up to him and stopped right in-front of him and looked up staring in his eyes.

She then raised an eyebrow and asked him: "Is there any good bar around here that you can recommend?"

* * *

"This isn't really a bar. It's more of a lounge. And the drinks they serve here are far more sophisticated." Kyoya explained when he took her to a trendy spot.

"I guess that will do. It's only a mean to an end after all." She said before stepping in and grabbing a booth followed by Kyoya.

"Irashaimasse!" The waiter said as he got to their table. "What can I get you?"

"I think I'll have a Mojito to start with..." Haruhi decided.

"What about you sir?"

"I'll just have a lemonade." Kyoya replied.

"What a girlie drink to have, mister." Haruhi commented mocking him.

"One of us needs to remain sober if we're ever to go back home in one piece."

"Yeah... Because I need 'you' to get home..." She replied sarcastically.

"I think you will..." He replied with a sneaky smile.

"Whatever..." Haruhi said as her drink arrived.

They remained there not talking to each other as Haruhi continued to try out every cocktail available on the menu.

"Don't you think you're having too much to drink?" Kyoya finally asked her.

"And don't you think you need to get off my back?" She retorted before sarcastically adding. "Besides, if you're lucky enough, I'll wake up pregnant again tomorrow morning. Not that it matters now anyway."

"That was uncalled for." He replied.

"If you don't want to hear it, just go home already." Haruhi replied. "Or to one of your many girlfriends... I don't care…"

But he remained there staring at her without budging.

"How does it feel to see Tamaki married off to someone you personally know?" He then asked her with a sly smile and making her frown. "Does it hurt? Does it really, really hurt? Like your heart's been ripped apart?"

"Go to hell, Kyoya..." She replied giving him a menacing look.

"I've been there and back." He replied turning his attention to his smart phone and deciding to do some work while she drank.

"So how was hell for you?" She then asked him after a moment of silence.

"You don't need to know." He said without looking up.

"I bet you actually reigned over it."

"You know me..." He replied half-listening to her.

"Tamaki would probably be the next in line for the throne after you." She added after another moment of silence.

Kyoya then stopped typing on his phone and looked up to look at her but she had fallen asleep on the table.

"She drank herself to sleep..." He thought as he dialled a number on his phone.

"It's me. Bring the car over to the lounge 'Zipangu'." He then ordered the person on the other end of the line.

* * *

Tamaki and Éclair had returned home from dinner and they were getting ready for bed.

Éclair was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her long chestnut hair and staring at Tamaki through the mirror.

"Tamaki?" She then called.

"Hmm..."

"How do you know Kyoya Otori?"

"How do I know him?"

"Yeah... I only read about him some years ago in the newspaper... About how the Empire he was supposed to inherit suddenly collapsed and then recently because of his very impressive come back into high society."

Tamaki approached her then grabbed the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair.

"We were in the same class back in high school." He then replied as he started counting her their story.

"So you guys go way back..."

"We do... Kyoya used to be my best friend." He said with a sad face that Éclair saw through her mirror.

"What happened?" She simply asked.

Tamaki remained silent for a moment trying to find the right words.

"After the collapse of his father's empire... He became the head of the Otori Group. He had to make so many though decision to repay the huge debt left by his father. One of them was to sell the mansion that had been the Otori's for many generations… He couldn't move in with his brothers or sister as they had their own family to worry about. And even though they offered to help he did not want to impose. So we told him he could move in with us until he gets back on his feet."

"Us?"

"Me and my fiancée at the time..." Tamaki explained and surprising his wife at the same time.

"You never told me you were engaged before..." Éclair commented.

"I did not deem it necessary to tell you since it was a very long time ago."

"So he moved in with you and your fiancée..." She then said so he'd go on.

"Yes he did. They were friends too so she helped him find a job through her network and adjust to living like a commoner."

"A commoner?"

"Remember I once told you I used to live like a commoner?" Tamaki said. "Well that was because my fiancée was one."

"Oh… Now it kind of makes sense…"

"Anyway… Kyoya did many trivial small jobs until she dug out a free-lance accounting contract job. He eventually moved out to make it on his own."

He paused for a moment still stroking her hair with the brush.

"But what I had not realised was that them spending so much time together ignited some sleeping feelings he had and he fell in love with her." Tamaki then said. "He told me he loved her but that he wasn't going to do anything about it and just go on with his life. And he did try to move on, but that didn't work out too well for him."

"Did you guys fall apart because he was in love with your fiancée?"

"Partly... Yes... But there was more to it." Tamaki replied. "I was kind of used to guys liking her you see."

"So what was it then?"

"Until today... I still don't know what really happened but he got my fiancée pregnant just a few weeks before the wedding." He then explained nonchalantly. "So I broke up with her and cut both of them out of my life."

Éclair stared at him looking shocked and not sure what to tell him.

"Now you understand why I never mentioned any of it." He finally said.

"Tamaki... I'm so sorry..." She said tears rolling down her face. She got to her feet and grabbed his face to place a kiss on his lips then hugged him.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure."

"Your fiancée... What was her name?" She then asked hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

Tamaki stared in her eyes realising she was very serious.

"It was Haruhi."

Éclair let out a little chuckle then said:

"No seriously…"

"I am being serious. Haruhi and I were engaged for over a year."

She let go of his head looking seriously shocked.

"Haruhi-chan? You were engaged to Haruhi-chan?" She repeated unable to believe it.

"Well yeah, we'd been together since high school."

"You were high school sweethearts too? What the hell, Tamaki!" She shouted now really upset.

"Why are you sounding so upset?"

"I can't believe I've been trying to become friends with her. Why have you never mentioned it before? And whatever happened to you cutting her out of your life?"

"No you're wrong. I never intended to see her again but things just kind of happened..."

"It's all starting to make sense now…" She then let out finally understanding why she felt she could never get through to Haruhi. "So had I not asked you tonight, you never would have told me, would you?"

"I... I probably wouldn't have... I mean... It's not like I was trying to hide it or anything... It just never occurred to me that you'd want to know about it." Tamaki then explained.

"I would need to know such things if you're spending so much time hanging out with her."

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happened between us is in the past. We've both moved on. And now we're just friends."

"You were engaged and broke up only weeks before the wedding. There is no way, you can simply move on from something like that... I mean, doesn't that count for anything to you?"

"Maybe it did... But I'm married to you now. And that's all there is to it..." He said comforting her with a kiss.

"I still can't believe you three had such a painful history." She said. "It makes me realise how much I still don't know about you."

"Well we have a whole lifetime to get to know each other better." Tamaki replied smiling at her.

"You're right..."

She said as he continued to rock her in his arms.

"Tamaki... I don't want you seeing Haruhi again."

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious. I want you to cut off all ties you still have with her." She then said. "Neither of you will ever be able to move on otherwise."

"We've moved on already."

"Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself... If you had moved on, you would have been able to tell me about it a long time ago and I wouldn't have felt that awkwardness earlier at the restaurant when we ran into her and your ex-best friend."

"Don't be ridiculous. What I told you happened over ten years ago."

"Then it won't be too difficult for you to cut it off. If you've 'moved on' that is..."

"Fine. I'll break it off with her."

* * *

Kyoya took Haruhi back to her house but as they arrived she was still sleeping soundly.

"How can she sleep in such a situation?" He wondered as he gave her a nudge to wake her up.

"Haruhi! You're home..." He told her but she still wasn't waking up.

He let out a sigh then asked the driver to help him get her out of the car. He then carried her on his back and took her to her house.

The lights were off and he assumed her father was still at work. He searched her purse for her house keys and then got in. He searched the house for her bedroom then took her to her bed. That action only brought back memories and it made him a little sad to see her like that.

"Goodnight, Haruhi." He whispered placing the cover over her. And as he was about to leave, he saw a little boy staring at him from her bedroom doorway.

He froze as he saw him standing there, for the very first time. He knew something was off when Ranka had told him she had a miscarriage.

But he suddenly felt really happy. He finally had his answer. His child was still alive and doing well. He had a son.

"Hey." Kyoya told him giving him a faint smile.

"Who are you?" The young boy retorted.

"I'm-" Kyoya was about to introduce himself as his father but then decided to go for: "I'm a friend of your mother."

He then approached the young boy and asked him:

"What is your name?"

"I'm Kazuya. Kazuya Fujioka. And you are?"

"I'm Kyoya. Nice to meet you." He simply replied and as he did not notice any reaction from the boy, he assumed she'd never told him about him.

"Well Kazuya. I don't think your mother would be happy to see you out of bed in the middle of the night."

"But I don't feel sleepy anymore because I was worried when mummy did not return home on time."

"What about your dad? Isn't he around?"

"I don't have a dad. My mum said he died before I was born."

Kyoya was surprised by that revelation. Not only did she not tell their son about him but to go as far as making him dead, she must have really hated him.

Kyoya looked up and smiled at him.

"You're a really good boy Kazuya and I'm sorry about your dad." He said patting the boy's head.

"Do you want to play with me? Kyoya-jisan." Kazuya asked easily warming up to him.

Kyoya considered turning him down but he was too worried about what could happen, with Haruhi in her current state.

"Sure. What game do you want to play?"

"Come with me." The little boy said grabbing Kyoya's hand and pulling him towards the living room.

* * *

Haruhi woke up late in the morning the next day wondering how she made it back to her bed.

"Oh my head! So much for quitting..." She said grabbing her head and feeling a huge headache. "I really need to learn to control my drinking."

She got out of bed and did her toilet and as she stared at herself in the mirror, memories of her running into Tamaki and his wife resurfaced.

"Maybe it's not the drinking I need to control..." She then thought. "But my emotions…"

She then shrugged it off and made her way to her son's room to check up on him but he wasn't in his bed.

"Kazuya?" She let out calling for him. But he wasn't responding. She then started checking each room calling him and feeling a little restless until she reached the living room.

She found him sleeping on the floor, his legs all over Kyoya's thighs and torso. She was very surprised but most importantly she was relieved her son was fine.

She then replayed her evening with Kyoya that was suddenly coming back to her and felt grateful to Kyoya for taking care of her and her son.

"I should probably make some breakfast before they wake up." She decided. And so she went to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

"Good morning." Someone then told her half an hour later, as she was serving the food.

"Ah! Kyoya! You're awake!"

"Yeah... The nice smell woke me up."

She smiled as she continued serving.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did last night" Haruhi then said. "I know I probably wasn't the best wing man you ever had but..."

"It was my pleasure." He simply replied with a little smile.

"And I also want to apologise…" She added. "We said some pretty mean things to each other…"

"I'm sorry too… Fujioka-san…"

"Haruhi's fine…" She then said making him smile.

There was a little pause then Kyoya said.

"So... I spent the night playing with Kazuya."

"Yes, I saw that."

"He's a wonderful boy."

"I know..."

"And I love the name you picked for him."

"Thank you… I guess…"

There was another moment of silence.

"When I asked about his father last night..."

Haruhi stopped moving.

"...He told me his father has passed away?"

"Yes... His father is dead. And I want to keep it that way."

"I see." Kyoya said letting out a sigh. "Well I need to get going... I still have a lot to do today."

"But I've already served your breakfast."

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm already very late. But I'll speak to you soon." He said before leaving the house.

"What the hell just happened?" She thought as she stared at the extra plate. "It's happening again." She let out. She then grabbed the plate and was about to bin it out of anger when she heard some knocks on the door.

She placed it back on the counter and quickly opened the door.

"I thought you were late?" She said when she saw Kyoya.

"Yes but I also realise I won't have time to eat later on. So do you think you can wrap up what you prepared for me so I can have it when I get in office?" He replied.

Haruhi stared at him totally dumbstruck.

"Well?"

"Uh yeah... Just give me a couple of minutes..." She said still a little confused before quickly running to the kitchen to place the food in a Tupperware and returning to the front-door.

"Here you go!" She said handing him the lunchbox.

"Thank you again, Haruhi." He said before leaving.

"You're welcome." Haruhi let out still not too sure about what had just happened.

**Looks like the tension between Haruhi and Kyoya's gone XD! And Tamaki's finally told his wife the truth about Haruhi. See you in the next update…**

***Pleased to meet you  
** The pleasure is mine  
**


	12. Give me another chance

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello, Hello ^_^! New chapter yey! Only downside is Hikaru will be sitting this chapter out again but he'll be back in the next one. Well hope you enjoy it :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I do not own Brown Sugar in any form.**

**Chapter 12: I need another chance**

Haruhi was visiting the Federal prison for the first time in her life. She was meeting with the man her client was suing and who'd been arrested on suspicion of mass murder.

The guard led her to a small room consisting of only a table and three chairs.

She sat down on one of them whilst the guard stood by the door.

"This place is creepy." She thought while waiting for the convict to be brought to her.

Not long after she heard the door open as another guard ushered the man she was meeting inside the room. He was accompanied by his own lawyer.

"Fujioka-sensei... We meet again." The lawyer then said greeting her. "I just never thought it would be in such circumstances."

"Sonoda-sensei..." Haruhi simply replied.

She waited for them to settle down but she couldn't help but feel the piercing gaze of the prisoner on her. She looked up to meet his gaze trying to remain un-intimidated.

"Can I help you?" She asked the man who was staring at her.

"You're the one who asked for me so you could help me by telling me who you are and what you want from me?"

"Ichigaki-san, you don't have to say anything." His lawyer then said. "Let me handle it."

"Then hurry up and get this over with." The prisoner then said. "I'm wasting precious time here."

"I'm the woman who had you arrested after it had come to light that experiments that cost the life of hundreds of patients at the Otori laboratory were orchestrated by you."

"So you're Otori's new dog? This has officially become a waste of time."

"You don't want to underestimate me."

"Listen... This isn't the first time Otori comes after me." The man replied. "I will be out of here in no time, sweetie..."

"Don't count on it." Haruhi replied.

* * *

"He's out again?" Kyoya shouted out when Haruhi met him in his office a few days after her visit to the prison.

"His bail was set to ¥100,000,000 which wasn't a big deal for him." Haruhi tried to explain to her client. "But he will still have to appear in court, so he can't go anywhere and he's been placed under surveillance."

"Damn him..."

"Kyoya... Just trust me... Everything will be fine..." She then said to him. "I'm your attorney after all."

He turned his gaze to her and she gave him a smile that said everything was going to be fine.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile too. For the first time since they started working together she'd given him one of her most genuine smile.

"But I need to know…" She said grabbing her things and walking up to his desk.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"How many times did you go after him before turning to me?" She asked placing her hands on his desk.

Kyoya stared at her a little surprised by her question.

"I don't believe this kind of information needs to be disclosed."

"Yes it does, if you're going to send me after one of the most powerful man in Japan."

Kyoya let out a sigh.

"If I believed that information was vital or crucial, I would have told you." He then replied. "But like I said when you took this case, I didn't choose you only because you're a lawyer."

"But why didn't you come to me first then?" Haruhi asked him. "If you think that highly of me that is…"

Kyoya silently stared at her as she asked that question deciding not to reply.

"Right…" Haruhi said giving his desk little hits with her knuckles as she looked away and around her, understanding very well why he'd not come to her directly.

"Well I need to get going." She then said making her way out. "I'll see you in court on Thursday."

Kyoya stared at her as she was about to step out of his office.

"Wait! Haruhi…" He said standing up and catching up with her by the door. "I never really got the chance to thank you for that bento you made for me the other day."

"Oh… That's fine." Haruhi replied readjusting her bag over her shoulder. "It was my way of thanking you for taking care of me… And my son…"

"But somehow I feel like I owe you…"

"Kyoya… Seriously…" Haruhi then said. "It was just a bento, it's not like I saved your life or anything."

"For all you know, I could have been starving…"

She gave a quick smile then said: "Bye, Kyoya…"

"Greet Kazuya for me…" He said after her. He waited until she was out of sight and out of earshot before taking his phone out.

"Hi, I would like to order twelve dozens of roses…"

* * *

When Haruhi got back to her office that afternoon she was stunned. It had been decorated with flowers. Roses of many different colours…

"You'd think after six years of service, I would still mistake someone else's office with mine." She thought as she turned back around only to run into her assistant bringing in yet another bouquet.

"Hanae? What's the meaning of this?" She asked realising it really was her office.

"Oh… Hi sensei!"

"Well?"

"I don't know… They've been coming in non-stop since morning." Hanae said passing her and placing the bouquet on Haruhi's desk.

"Do you know who sent them?" Haruhi asked her as she followed her inside.

"I think there was a card in one of them…" The assistant replied as she searched for it in the other bouquets. "Ah! There it is." She said when she found it and as she started opening it.

"Do you mind?" Haruhi said snatching the card from her hands. She opened it and as she saw who signed it she suddenly felt annoyed.

"From Kyoya Otori-san?" Hanae let out after reading it over her shoulder. "You must be doing a really great job with him."

"Get rid of them…" Haruhi simply told her stuffing the card back in its envelop.

"Are you sure? They're so pretty… It would be a waste."

"I don't care! Keep them! Sell them! Just get them out of my office." Haruhi said going to her chair to sit down.

"Ok…" Hanae said as she started emptying Haruhi's office. As she made her way to the recycling area carrying a couple of bouquet, she ran into Tamaki who was just stepping out of the lift almost bumping into him.

"Hanae-chan?"

"Oh, good-afternoon Suoh-san… It's been a while."

"How have you been?"

"Great… When sensei isn't having a bad day." She replied.

"Is she there?"

"In her office." She replied. "But watch out, she's biting today…"

"Alright… Thanks for the warning." He told her staring at her. "Hmm… Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine Suoh-san." She replied stepping in the lift. "See you soon."

"Bye." He said before making his way towards Haruhi's office.

Her door was wide opened and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He then looked around her office and was surprised by all the flowers that filled it. He then knocked to catch her attention.

"Haruhi…"

"Oh hey… Tamaki…" She replied coming out of her dream like state. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Are you opening a flower shop?" He asked her a little amused.

She let out a little chuckle as she stood up from her chair.

"It's nothing like that…" She then said with a sigh as she walked around her desk to sit on it.

"Right…"

"So… To what do I owe this surprise visit this time?" She then asked him. "It's been a while since you dropped by."

"I needed to talk to you about something." He replied sitting down on her sofa.

"Oh…" She said a little taken aback by the serious tone he used. "Is everything alright?"

"It's-" He started saying as he stared in her eyes. But he didn't know where to start. He thought it would be easy telling her that his wife wasn't comfortable with them being friends now that she knew their past. But he somehow couldn't find the words.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" She asked again when she noticed the way he was staring at her.

He wasn't ready to cut her out of his life. He felt it was still too soon. But he then shook his head telling himself: "You've got to do this Tamaki."

He then stared in her eyes again.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

"We can't see-" He started saying again but he was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"I'm looking for Fujioka-san." A young deliveryman said holding a packet.

"That's me!" Haruhi said walking over to the man.

"Can you please sign here?"

Haruhi grabbed the pen and signed the delivery paper. The man then gave her the packet that she opened.

"A plate of sushi…" She whispered out as she opened the envelop that accompanied it. "Again from Kyoya…"

"'Again' from Kyoya?" Tamaki repeated trying to understand.

Haruhi gave him a quick look then started reading the card out loud, feeling it will be simpler than explaining.

'_You probably already know I want to thank you for making me breakfast the other day and I realise now that the roses were probably a little too much, so I got you something you might actually like and enjoy. Kyoya._'

"Do you want to fill me in on this?" Tamaki further asked as the note raised more questions than answers.

"Oh right you didn't know… Kyoya's my current client and I made him breakfast the other day." Haruhi explained. "Now he feels he needs to repay me by sending me flowers and now sushi."

"Kyoya's your client? And you made him breakfast?" Tamaki asked still trying to make sense of it. But he then realised he still couldn't stand the thought of her with him, even after so many years.

"Yeah he needed representation." Haruhi replied oblivious to how uncomfortable Tamaki was getting with her explanation. "That's also why I was having dinner with him the other night."

"Oh… I see…" He then said trying his hardest not to let his emotions take the best of him but still trying to find out more. "But I didn't know you guys had patched things up. I mean if you're making breakfast for him…"

"No no no no no…" She replied strongly denying it. "No… We haven't patched anything up. But enough about Kyoya. You started telling me something before we got interrupted."

"Ah yes…" He let out remembering why he visited her in first place, but now that he'd found out Kyoya was trying to get back into her life, he felt he definitely couldn't break things off with her yet. "Do you want to have lunch with me? It's been a long time since we've hung out." He then decided on saying.

"Uh… I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Haruhi replied placing the plate of sushi on her desk, much to his surprise. "I mean the last time we were alone we…"

"Oh yeah but… That was just the spur of the moment… Right?" He then told her.

She stared at him for a moment before replying: "Yeah… It was… I guess… But I need to know…"

"What do you need to know?" He gently asked her.

"Had Kazuya not interrupted us, what do you believe would have happened?" She then asked him.

"I… I don't know… To be honest…" He simply replied.

She let out a sigh as it wasn't the answer she'd been hoping for.

"So… lunch?" He then asked her again.

"Yeah… Sure… Just give me a minute…" She replied grabbing a post-it and scribbling something on it before sticking it on the sushi plate.

"Let's go!" She then said grabbing her bag, her coat and the plate of sushi that she placed on her assistant's desk on her way out.

* * *

"So are you enjoying your meal?" Tamaki asked her as he brought his glass of water to his lips.

"Strangely enough… I am." She replied. "It's my first time having a British lunch. And these mash potatoes are simply delicious…"

"Well I'm glad you love it. I'm planning on serving this kind of dishes in my restaurant, when I open it."

"Am I your guinea pig?" She asked jokingly and making him let out a little laugh.

"No you're not my guinea pig." He replied with a smile. "You're a tanuki. Did you forget already?"

"Ah yeah… the tanuki…" She repeated reminiscing of her days as a host before adding with a dreamy voice. "Those were the good times".

Tamaki simply stared at her, smiling. But as she noticed the way he was staring at her she quickly snapped out of it and asked him: "So… The board from the Tonnerre Group agreed to your project?"

"No not exactly…." He replied. "But I decided to by-pass their decision and purchase the land I took you to the other day anyway. Worst case scenario, they simply won't support me financially."

"And… Is Éclair okay with the situation?" She then asked. "This must be awkward for her."

Mentioning Éclair kind of reminded Tamaki of the primary purpose of his visit and he felt kind of guilty for ignoring her request.

"She's fine with it." He simply replied staring at his plate.

"Well if there is anything I can help you with, any contract you need to review or any other legal issues you'll need to deal with in the process… You know where to find me." Haruhi then told him.

He looked back up to look in her eyes with a smile and grabbed her hand that was lying on the table.

"Thank you, Haruhi." He then told her caressing it.

Haruhi wasn't sure how to react to the mix messages he was sending her. But remembering he was now a married man she slowly retracted her hand placing it on her lap.

"I'm sorry… Old habits I guess…" He said retracting his hand too.

"We'll work on getting you to grow out of it." She said bringing her cup of Earl Grey to her lips with a sneaky smile.

And so they continued talking throughout their lunch until Haruhi had to leave.

"Picking up Kazuya from school?" Tamaki asked her.

"Yeah, but I need to quickly drop by some place before that."

"Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No… I'll walk there. But thank you for the offer and for the lunch."

"You're welcome."

He then pulled her into a big hug that she awkwardly returned but feeling her heart pounding really fast. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, he still made her react that way.

"Thank you for being so supportive." He then whispered in her ears.

"Anytime, Tamaki…" She replied finally relaxing into his hug. "But I really need to go now."

Tamaki let out a little chuckle as he let go of her.

"I'll see you later…" He then told her.

"Yeah… Bye Tamaki…" She said as she went on her way.

* * *

Haruhi decided to pay her client a surprise visit. She waited in the waiting area until he was ready to see her.

"Otori-san's meeting should be over shortly." His assistant then told her as she noticed how restless Haruhi was becoming.

"Thank you." Haruhi said and moments later, Kyoya's meeting room door opened and his guests started coming out of it. Kyoya accompanied them to the lift before returning to Haruhi.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Did we have an appointment I didn't know about?" He asked her as she got to her feet but having an idea of what it was about.

"No… But do you have a few minutes to spare?" She asked him.

"Sure. Come in." He said ushering her to his office.

She waited until he closed the door before lashing out on him.

"What the hell is it with those flowers?"

"I can take it that you received them." He then said with a sneaky smile. "Did you like the sushis?"

"I gave them to Hanae."

"You did?"

"Yeah I did… And I would appreciate if you refrained from sending me anything going forward."

"You didn't like my gifts? I thought it was kind of romantic." He replied sarcastically and now finding her amusing.

"Romantic? Nothing that ever comes from you will ever be romantic to me, Kyoya." She retorted slapping her hands on his desk.

"I really just wanted to thank you for the breakfast…"

"As I already explained it to you before, I did it to thank you for taking care of me and my son."

"Our son." Kyoya corrected.

"Fine... Our son... But that's it. There no other meaning to it. I still want you to leave me alone."

"I know that was part of our initial agreement but I can't do that anymore."

"Why?"

"Because now I know my son is alive. It's only natural I'd want to spend time with him."

"Whatever made you think he wasn't alive?"

He stared at her for a moment reliving the conversation he had with Ranka ten years earlier.

_-"I want to help." Kyoya then said. "I know she asked me not to be involved with her anymore, but she's still carrying my child. I cannot simply walk away from that."_

_Ranka let out a sigh then replied: "You don't need to worry about it."_

_"Of course I do, I won't be able to face my father again if I don't."_

_"Kyoya... Trust me, you should just go home and forget about it already."_

_"I am not leaving this place until you-"_

_"She had a miscarriage!" Ranka finally let out._

_Kyoya stared in shock, not sure what to feel about the news._

_"There isn't any baby for you to take care of anymore." Ranka added. "I'm sorry."-_

"So he didn't tell her about it…" He then thought as he continued to stare in her angry eyes.

"I just assumed you wouldn't keep a child you 'hate'." Kyoya then decided to reply. "But now that I know you have, it's only fair we discuss the custody of Kazuya."

"Don't you dare pull that stunt on me, Kyoya."

"And who's going to stop me... You?"

Now she stared at him looking really angry.

"I knew you had a hidden agenda when you came to find me to be your lawyer."

"You know me so well…"

"Leave us alone, Kyoya." She then said before turning to leave the office.

"I'm sorry but like I said, I simply can't do that Haruhi…"

"You do realise you'll need to find a new representation if you mess with me…"

"I don't mind if it means I get to see my son everyday… I'm sure my father would understand…" He replied. "But either way, you will be stuck with me."

She turned back and took a seat at his desk dropping her bag on the floor.

"Fine… What do you want from me? What do I need to do for you to just leave us alone once this whole thing is over?"

He let out a sigh as he stared at her.

"Haruhi…I really just want to bury the hatchet and maybe move on in a way that could benefit all of us… At least for Kazuya's sake…"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying… Don't you want to give 'us' a chance?"

"Give 'us' a chance? Are you kidding me?" She retorted now getting really annoyed. "You never had a chance, Kyoya… And you never will… Why can't you just get it?" She added now going to her feet and shouting at him.

"BECAUSE! That's how much I care about you!" He shouted back startling her.

"What?"

"Oh, come on… Please don't pretend like you didn't know Haruhi…"

"Didn't know what?"

"That I was in love with you…"

"You were in love in with me?"

"Yeah… I just couldn't tell you back then because you were getting married to my best friend and all…" He let out calming down. "So… You really didn't know? Tamaki never told you that?"

Haruhi was a little surprised by that revelation.

"Tamaki knew?"

"Does it really matter now?"

"I just… Can't believe it…"

"Well now you know…" He said sitting back down as he waited for her to digest the news.

She let out a sigh before throwing a quick glance his way.

"To be honest… I kind of had an idea after… that night…" She replied. "But… I just never dwelled on it… I had other things to worry about…You know… Trying to somehow save my relationship…"

She then paused for a moment.

"But I just can't get over the fact that you would willingly ruin my life just because you were in love with me, Kyoya." She added as she started to cry. Kyoya quickly got to his feet and walked over to her to try and calm her down.

"Haruhi…If I could go back in time, I would stop myself from doing what I did..." He then said to her grabbing her arms. "But I can't... And no matter how we look at it, we have a child together. And the best I can do for you now is be there for both of you… If you would just let me…"

"I can't…" She whispered out while shaking her head as he spoke.

"It's the second time I'm telling you this and I'm not asking for a reply now. But please... Think about it." He continued with as his hands slid down her arms so he could grab her hands that he held tight. "Let me be there for you… And our son…"

She stared at him for another moment still shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but… Every minute and every second that I'm spending not being with Tamaki is because of you and… I just still can't forgive you for that Kyoya..." She said releasing herself from his grip. "I have to go now."

And so she quickly grabbed her things and left in a hurry leaving a saddened Kyoya behind her.

* * *

Éclair was walking around the mansion when she heard the phone ring from her husband's office.

"Looks like Tamaki isn't home yet." She thought as she entered his office to answer the phone.

"Or maybe I should let the machine take it." She then thought deciding not to answer.

'_Good afternoon Suoh-san. This is Takenaga from Real Estate Tokyo. Can you please give me a call as soon as you can? It's regarding the purchase of the land in Shinagawa… Thank you…'_

"Purchase of the land?" Éclair repeated wondering what that was about but as she put two and two together, she understood that nothing good would come out of it. "What the hell have you done, Tamaki…?"

**And that's all for chapter twelve. Tamaki's the troublemaker this time XD… And Kyoya basically threw a bomb at Haruhi lol… Then again it wouldn't be a drama if we didn't have situation like those :D. See you in the next update…**


	13. She's the one for me

**Just Wiping Scars**

**New chapter finally out and it's one for the HikaxHaru fans XD! Hope you enjoy it ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 13: She's the one for me**

Haruhi had decided to pay Mei a visit after picking up her son from school. She'd told her what happened with Kyoya and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"You obviously can't get together with him, Haruhi. That would be stupid." Mei told her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Haruhi retorted. "I'm more worried about him fighting for Kazuya's custody."

"He can't simply take him away from you."

"After what happened the other night, he could definitely use it against me."

"What happened?"

"I told you, I was so wasted I don't even remember getting back home." She replied. "I know Kyoya brought me back though. And when I woke up, Kazuya was sleeping in his arms. He must think I'm a terrible mother."

"Well I'm here to testify against that." Mei then said. "You've done a great job with your son. And you're not perfect so of course you're going to slip every now and then. But I don't believe a single night is enough ground to judge you as a mother."

"Thanks Mei…" Haruhi replied. "But I know things are going to be awkward going forward. I don't want to abandon his case because it means a lot to me. So I'm going to have to deal with him."

"Take the highroad, Haruhi." Mei replied. "Don't let what he says get in the way of your career."

"You're right…" Haruhi replied turning her gaze to Kazuya who was watching TV. "I can't believe he got along so well with Kyoya. He doesn't usually warm up that easily to people he just met."

"Hmm… His instinct probably kicked in…" Mei replied. "Are you ever going to tell him his father is alive?"

"One thing at a time, Mei…" Haruhi replied. "One thing at a time..."

* * *

Tamaki finally returned home that day deciding to tell Éclair about the land he bought and about Haruhi. And so he asked one of the attendants to tell her to meet him in his office before making his way there. But as he got in he saw her already sitting there.

"E-chan. That was quick."

"I've been waiting for you here for the past hour." She said sounding upset.

"Oh… Is everything alright?" He asked her now sounding a little concerned.

She then stood up and walked over to his answer machine that she played for him.

'_Good afternoon Suoh-san. This is Takenaga from Real Estate Tokyo. Can you please give me a call as soon as you can? It's regarding the purchase of the land in Shinagawa… Thank you…'_

"Oh so you heard that…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you now."

"Don't you think that 'now' is a little too late?" She retorted. "How about before you made the purchase?"

"You would have tried to talk me out of it"

"And for good reasons. You know very well the board isn't going to support that project."

"Well I don't need the board to support it." Tamaki shouted back. "But I was hoping I would at least have yours. I clearly don't."

"How can you expect me to support you when you're tarnishing my father's name?"

"You can't ask me to choose between your father and mine."

She stared angrily at him as she was about to leave his office when Tamaki added.

"I really wished you were as supportive as Haruhi…"

She turned around to stare at him again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I told her about it, she actually offered to help me but you have been doing nothing but trying to slow me down."

"Ok first of all, why did Haruhi know about it before I did and second why are you even telling her about our family issues? Didn't you break it off with her?"

"Look… I'm sorry I never should have said that…"

"I don't think that's the problem anymore, Tamaki." She said before leaving his office slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Tamaki finished his work in his office late that night deciding to call it a day. He returned to his room only to find his wife sleeping already.

He then went to the bathroom to freshen up a little. As he reached for his toothbrush on the dresser, he accidentally pushed his wife's vanity case which then fell on the floor.

"Dammit…" He let out as he crouched to pick her things up. But something then caught his attention.

"What's that?" He wondered taking the little box from the floor to open it. "Pills?"

And that's when he realised what they really were.

"Oh no… She couldn't have…" He told himself. He then decided to keep them.

As he returned to his room and stared at his wife, he couldn't help but feel even angrier at her. And so he decided to get out of the house.

He got into his car wondering where to go or what to do next as he'd not planned that far ahead. After driving for some time he decided to dial a number he'd not called in some time.

"Hey Hikaru…"

"Suoh…" Hikaru simply replied.

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately but do you want to hang out?" Tamaki then asked.

"Well that's unexpected…" Hikaru replied.

"Listen… I'm sorry I asked you to leave my house the other time. I was out of line, but can you please see past it and give me another chance?"

"Tamaki… That was over three months ago… Why are you calling me now?"

"I know I should have called earlier than that but I needed time to think about what you said."

"And…"

"And… I decided to let it go." Tamaki then decided.

"Wrong answer Suoh, but thanks for calling…" Hikaru then said as he was about to hang up.

"Are you sure you want to miss out on an opportunity to hang out in a strip club?" Tamaki then let out a smirk on his face. "My treat."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hikaru?"

"Just give me half an hour."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

* * *

The two men were in a strip club enjoying the show with their bottle of beer in their hands and chatting casually.

Tamaki however did not seem as fazed by the half-naked woman as Hikaru was. He actually seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"If you were going to zone out the whole time, there really was no point asking me out." Hikaru then let out a little annoyed by his attitude. "I should have convinced Kaoru to tag along."

Tamaki let out a huge sigh.

"I was just thinking…"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Just a couple of years ago… I'd probably be dancing together with her…" He said pointing at the stripper with his chin.

"You? Tamaki Suoh?" Hikaru asked totally surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I remember a time when you wouldn't even let 'your daughter' show off her skin…" Hikaru replied mockingly.

Tamaki let out a chuckle as he told him that.

"Well… A lot has happened since that time, Hikaru…"

"I know…"

"But the fact that I'm not even remotely enjoying this woman putting on a show just for us…" Tamaki then said. "It's because I'm no longer interested… And it's been a while since I felt that way."

"When was the last time that happened to you?"

"The day I realised I was in love with Haruhi… I somehow stopped paying as much attention to other girls. And the more time I spent with her, the less interested I was." Tamaki then told him. "That's how much I loved her."

Hikaru stared at him as he spoke.

"But that day… When I found out she was pregnant… The 'Tamaki' I was back then, simply died with our relationship and I took on that self-destructive path." Tamaki then said.

"A self-destructive path?"

"Going from one bar to the next... Sleeping with countless women and never calling them again. I just couldn't appreciate them the way I used to anymore…" Tamaki then said. "And the drinking… There was a lot of drinking."

"Now I understand why you were not angry at me for sending that hooker to you." Hikaru replied making Tamaki smile again.

"It's like I wanted to become the man who was able to get her pregnant when I couldn't even get her to make love to me." Tamaki continued with.

"But why are you telling me all this?" Hikaru then asked a little curious.

"I guess… What I'm trying to say is that… I love Éclair even if you don't believe me. I'm learning little by little to trust and appreciate women again. I know I do because as days go by, she's becoming the only woman for me again… Just like Haruhi was but…" Tamaki then said. "After seeing Haruhi again and whenever I spend time with her… I can't help but wonder if I did the right thing breaking up with her…"

Hikaru turned his gaze back to the stripper taking another gulp of his bottle.

"You're not making any sense Tamaki…" Hikaru then simply told him.

"I know… And I was hoping you could make sense of it for me…"

"You're talking like you want both of them." Hikaru stated for him. "But you made your choice the day you left her then again when you got married."

"I guess so..."

"But what I'm trying to understand is why you're here, with me, in a strip-club instead of at home with your wife." Hikaru then said. "I mean… Even Kaoru didn't want to come because he was afraid to upset his girlfriend."

"I just wanted to re-confirm my love for her."

"Are you having doubts?"

Tamaki reached for his pocket and took out the little box from it. He then placed it on the table. Hikaru grabbed it and opened it to see what was inside.

"Are those…?"

"I found them in her belongings." Tamaki explained. "We've been married for four months now… And she's still taking them."

"Did you tell her?"

Tamaki shook his head in response.

"Can you for the next few minutes not think that I'm saying what I'm about to say because I love Haruhi and I don't want you to be a threat to me but purely because it's the right thing to do?"

"Hikaru… I certainly can't help but think that whatever you tell me is biased."

"Well I'll tell you anyway." Hikaru then said turning on himself to stare at Tamaki properly. "I think you should go home and try to find out why she's still taking them and not just assume she's been deceiving you all this time."

"You really think so?"

"Well I don't really know her… You know her better than me so I'm not sure whether she's the deceiving kind of woman, but… It seems to be the sensible thing to do." Hikaru said handing over the box back to him. "You're married now. You need to sort your issues out instead of running away from them."

"I'm not running away."

"Again... You're 'the married man in a strip-club.'"

Tamaki grabbed the box before taking another look at it and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"You're right… I should probably go back home…" Tamaki then said. "Thank you Hikaru…"

"Anytime…"

"And just so you know… You don't need to worry about Haruhi and me…" Tamaki then added. "A part of me will probably always love her… But we're over… And we've been over for ten years now. So don't you feel threatened by me, if you really do love her..."

"Well… I'm sorry I said your marriage would fail." Hikaru then said. "I was just bummed about you and Haruhi kissing."

"Yeah that wasn't the smartest thing I ever done… She was even reluctant to having lunch with me earlier today."

"You had lunch today?"

"Yes I went to see her in her office."

"So unfair… She forbade me to go there."

"Well she never invited me either." Tamaki said. "I always go unannounced. Anyway, I went to see her and apparently Kyoya is now her client."

"Oh yes I know that…" Hikaru replied. "That sleazy snake forced his case on her."

"Are you okay with it?" Tamaki then asked him.

"She doesn't have much of a choice and there's nothing I can do." Hikaru replied bringing his bottle to his lips. "Besides, she's very excited about the case."

Tamaki remained there thinking about it for a moment.

"You're probably right…" Tamaki then said. "But if I were you, I'd still keep an eye on them."

"What? Like you did back then?" Hikaru retorted with a little smirk.

"Not cool… Really not cool…" Tamaki replied.

"Just pulling your leg…" Hikaru then said with a little laugh. "But I trust Haruhi's judgement…"

"Well… Good for you then…" Tamaki replied before ordering one last round of beer.

* * *

After parting with Tamaki, Hikaru decided not to go home yet. He'd not seen her in a few days and he was starting to miss her. And so he made his way to Haruhi's but he quickly called his brother to give him the heads up.

"Mushi mushi!" A sleeping Kaoru said when answering the call.

"Kaoru… You're not sleeping yet?"

"Well I was… But you woke me up…"

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to let you know I'm not coming home yet."

"Where are you going? Another strip-club with your arch-rival?"

"Nooo…" Hikaru replied. "But don't wait up. I'll come home tomorrow morning."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Kaoru then asked a little more awake. "You know I love you and I'll always have your back. No matter what."

"No… Of course not… And stop talking crazy…" Hikaru replied with a little laugh. "No… We only talked things out…"

"So you guys are cool…"

"Yes… We're cool." Hikaru replied with a smile. "Well I got to go. Catch you later".

"See you Hikaru."

* * *

Haruhi was in bed unable to fall asleep. She just couldn't help but relieve her discussion with Kyoya.

"_Haruhi…If I could go back in time, I would stop myself from doing what I did... But I can't... And no matter how we look at it, we have a child together. And the best I can do for you now is be there for both of you… If you would just let me…"_

She let out yet another sigh as she thought about it for the hundredth time that day.

"Does a part of me want to give it a shot?" She wondered. "But that would be silly… I just really can't…"

She then decided to have a glass of water and so she got out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"I need to get some sleep if I want to be in top form tomorrow morning." She thought as she poured and drank her water. "Why am I all worked up? And why did he have to throw such a bomb on me a couple of days before the trial. Kyoya, you're such an idiot!"

As she made her way back to her bedroom, her phone that was lying on her coffee table in the living room started ringing.

"What a good timing." She thought as she walked over to it to answer the call. "Mushi, mushi…"

"Hey Haruhi…" She heard him say in a very seductive tone.

"Hikaru… Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Then why are you calling me in the middle of the night and whispering?"

"I'm outside." He simply said.

Haruhi walked over to the window to take a peek outside and there he was leaning against his car and waving at her with his free hand. She then hung up and walked over to the entrance to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him when he appeared on her doorway.

But he did not reply and simply grabbed her head and gave her a long, very long, kiss using his foot to close the door behind them. After breaking the kiss for a first time, he pulled back for a moment to stare in her eyes. She was surprised, very surprised and that made him smile. She then smiled back as he leaned in again to kiss her some more and she passed her arms around his neck while he led her to her bedroom.

"Have you been drinking?" Haruhi asked him in between the kissing.

"I had a few beers." He replied. "Why?"

She broke the kiss as they reached her bed to stare in his eyes.

"Don't go anywhere below the waist."

He stared at her for a moment considering her condition.

"Can I at least caress your legs?" He asked her.

"That… You can do." She replied after considerations.

"Cool." He replied before kissing her again and making them fall on her bed.

Haruhi slowly passed her hand under his jacket and slowly took it off of him before dropping it on the floor. She then started undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one finally revealing his torso that she started caressing. Hikaru then broke the kiss and started ravaging her neck, alternating between biting and sucking on it and at the same time making his lover moan. Once he'd left his mark on her neck he pulled back a little to stare at her. She was panting and he enjoyed the sight.

"Why are you stopping?" She then asked him in between her pants.

But he decided to simply lean in and kiss her again. He did not want to talk this time. He really meant business. And so his kisses trailed from her mouth, down her jawline and landed on her chest that was not covered by her nightdress. His hand then travelled up her arms caressing them at the same time until he reached the straps of her dress that he grabbed and slowly pulled down. He then slid her dress down her body until her chest was completely uncovered.

He pulled back again to stare at them. The last time, he did not get the chance to really appreciate them. His gaze then met hers again and he knew there was no turning back this time. And so he leaned in placing his mouth on one of her breast, licking her nipples while massaging the other one with his other hand and making her pant even more.

Haruhi was trying hard to fight back her moans or to at least keep the noise to a minimum as she was worried she'd wake her son up and cause him to walk in on them. And so she grabbed onto his head, ruffling his hair and tensing against him.

That made him smile and feel a little more mischievous. And so as he placed his mouth on her other breast giving it the same treatment, his other hand travelled down until he reached her thigh that he started stroking up and down. With each stroke however, his hand was coming closer to her lower parts.

"We agreed not to go anywhere below the waist." She then let out in between moans.

"For someone who doesn't remember having sex, you sure can recognise the signs." He commented.

"Shut up Hikaru. You're killing it again."

And so he quickly placed his hand inside her panties and started caressing her entrance before she changed her mind because of his comment. And he was pleasantly surprised to see her relaxing into his touches and actually pulling down her panties so she could spread her legs even more and give him more area to cover.

Hikaru took it as a really good sign and placed his finger inside her. Haruhi flinched a little at the contact. It had been such a long time since she felt that way and she was really enjoying it.

Hikaru then placed his lips on hers again engaging into another make out session while he continued to thrust his finger inside her and as she started moving her hips to match his rythm.

"This feels so good." She let out in between the kisses.

"And it will feel even better next time when we go all the way." He replied as he continued to kiss and adding a second finger inside of her.

"Why wait until next time?" She replied still panting. "Let's go all the way now."

That comment made him stop to stare at her.

"Really? You changed your mind?" He asked pulling his fingers out of her.

"I'm just trying not to repeat the same mistake I made in the past." She said as she reached inside his pants for his length and grabbed it. Then gently she started stroking it and Hikaru was surprised when she forced a moan out of him. He leaned in on her feeling her breast against his naked chest and Haruhi took that opportunity to grab his ear with her lips and nip on it.

Only then, Hikaru realised that she was no amateur in the field.

"So… Do you still want to wait until next time to go all the way?" She whispered with a sarcastic tone and still stroking him. Haruhi then slowly brought his pants further down letting his length fully out and pulled her dress up with her free hand before gently positioning his length against her entrance, allowing it to caress it and almost enter it.

"Haruhi…" He let out. "As much as I want you right now, and believe me this is probably the hardest thing I ever had to do… I can't even believe I'm about to say it."

"Say it already…"

"We can't go all the way."

"Why?" She whispered again placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Because I didn't bring any protection."

She pushed him off of her a little to stare in his eyes.

"What if I tell you, I don't care much for protection?" She then asked him caressing his body and moving her hip so he'd enter her and making him flinch.

He let out a sigh then leaned in approaching his lips to hers then replied.

"You're reckless Haruhi, and it's kind of sexy… But it's in your best interest that I wear some."

He then got off of her and lay down next to her on his back to stare at her ceiling. Haruhi then got on top of him placing her legs on either side of him and straightened up her nightdress while staring at him and looking a little upset.

"Why did you start something you knew you couldn't finish?" She then asked him while caressing his torso. He grabbed her arms in response and pulled her down so she lay on top of him then wrapped his arms around her caressing her back.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I just didn't expect you'd want to take it this far." He simply told her before placing a kiss on her forehead and letting her fall to his side without letting go of her.

Haruhi stared at him for another moment allowing her hands to wander on his chest then grabbed one of his nipples and pinched it.

"Ouch!"

"Now we're even!" She told him with a little chuckle before caressing it.

"Oh no... We're definitely not." Hikaru then replied leaning on her to bite her neck again and making her laugh. And so they continued to play until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Tamaki finally returned home from his quick outing with Hikaru. Éclair was still sleeping and so he tip-toed around her as he changed into his night gears, trying not to make a sound.

He then got in his bed and wrapped his arm around his wife spooning her.

"Where were you?" She asked him half-asleep.

"I thought you were sleeping…"

"I may be mad at you, but I can't fall asleep if you're not there." She mumbled as she released herself from his grip. "Goodnight, Tamaki!"

Tamaki stared at her for another moment before letting out a sigh and turning around on himself showing his back to her.

"Goodnight, Éclair…" He then simply said before going to sleep too.

**They almost did it XD! Lol! And things aren't getting better in the Suoh household… Poor Éclair… (now that's a sentence I never thought I'd say.) . See you in the next update :-)!**


	14. Cruel Intentions

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Wow! It feels like forever since I last updated (although it's only been a week)… Naming this chapter after one of my favourite movies, although there is no connection between the two. The title just fits :-)! Well! Chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 14: Cruel Intentions**

Haruhi woke up the next morning, half-naked in the arms of her lover. It was the first time she was waking up in the arms of a man she'd spent the night with in ten years.

"What the hell am I doing?" She wondered as she stared at Hikaru who was still sleeping. She still wasn't sure what she felt for him. Was it just lust? Was she falling in love? "I need to make up my mind."

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before slowly sliding away from his grip trying not to wake him up and quickly put her bathrobe on. She then made her way to her bathroom where she freshened up as she needed to get ready for work.

"Kazuya's going to wake up soon." She thought. "And dad should be home soon too."

She returned to her bedroom when she was done taking her shower only to find Hikaru already awake and sitting on her bed.

They stared at each other for a moment not sure what to say to one another. Now that they'd both sobered up, they could feel the awkwardness of the situation.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru started saying.

"You can use the shower if you want… It's all yours…"

"Thanks."

They remained there for another moment still not sure what to do next. Haruhi then walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"So… Do you want to talk about last night?" Hikaru then asked her.

"You mean… About how you turned me down for sex? Yeah let's talk about it…" Haruhi replied turning her gaze to him.

"Come on… It's not like I didn't give you anything." Hikaru replied.

"That's what you think… But know that I can forgive the first time that happened since I was clearly upset about Tamaki's wedding, but if you mess up a third time..." Haruhi then warned him.

"I didn't come here to have sex with you anyway, Haruhi…" He then replied with a sigh. "I just needed to be with you."

"You needed to be with me?" She repeated not sure what he meant.

"Look… I was a little drunk when I came over." Hikaru finally confessed. "And I missed you so much… And I had just had that long and deep conversation with Tamaki…"

"You made up with Tamaki?"

"He invited me out last night."

"Uh… And where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter…" Hikaru replied but she gave him a look that said he'd better come clean. "We went to a strip-club."

"Oh… A strip-club… Cool…" Haruhi replied trying to remain unfazed. "So you got horny looking at strippers and you decided to blow off that built-up steam with me. Thoughtful… Very thoughtful…"

"It's not like that Haruhi… I came to you because I love you…"

"Right…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, what's your excuse then, missy?" He then asked her. "Why did you want to have sex with me? It's not like you're in love with me or anything. Unless I've been promoted to friend with benefits…"

"I don't have an excuse." She then replied not willing to tell him Kyoya had upset her earlier that day. "I just really wanted to do it with you."

"Oh really…?"

"I don't need you to believe me Hikaru." She then said staring in his eyes. He stared back for a moment before bursting into a little laughter. Haruhi then started laughing too.

"Come here…" He then told her as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. He then gave her another long kiss making her lay down on the bed again.

"Well, Hikaru… Not that I want to break the mood or anything but I need to get ready for work." Haruhi then said in between the kissing and un-wrapping his arms from around her and pushing him back up. "Dad will soon be back home and Kazuya can wake up anytime from now."

"Fine… I get it." Hikaru replied finally breaking the kiss and getting off of her. "Let me have a quick shower and I'm out of here."

"Sure." She said with a smile as he got to his feet and made his way to her bathroom. He then stopped as he was about to get in and turned around on himself again to stare at her.

"What?" Haruhi asked him when she noticed his gaze on her.

"Why don't you come home with Kazuya for dinner tonight?" He asked her.

"At the mansion?" She repeated. "Sure…"

"Great!" He said with a very big smile before finally stepping in her bathroom.

* * *

When Tamaki woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but notice his wife looking for something in the room.

"E-chan, what are you doing?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"I lost something."

"Do you need help finding it?"

"No… Don't worry… Go back to sleep…" She said as she continued searching hectically.

Tamaki then started staring at her instead.

"Are you still mad at me?" He then asked her as she started looking under the bed.

She suddenly stopped to look back up and stare at her husband who was still lying on the bed.

"Well?"

"Can we not do this now?" She asked him.

"E-chan… It doesn't fit you to be this angry." He then told her grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bed and towards him. "Just come and lie down with me for some time."

She let herself be dragged by Tamaki and let him wrap his arms around her.

"What do you want from me?" She then asked him.

He then started kissing her on her neck in response.

"I'm just trying to turn that frown upside down." He whispered out in between the kisses.

Éclair then turned her head to stare at Tamaki who then leaned in locking his lips with hers. He turned her around completely so she'd lie on her back before climbing on top of her. He then started kissing her on her neck again as his hand passed under her short silky night dress caressing her body.

"Tamaki wait… I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh come on…" He replied still kissing her. "We haven't had sex in three days. And as they say, there's nothing like make-up sex."

"Who says that?"

"People says that… And who knows, maybe this time we'll get pregnant."

"We will have sex… Just not now…" She said pushing him off a little.

"Why not now? Now is a perfect time." Tamaki asked her staring in her eyes.

"Because…" She simply said now pushing him completely off of her and getting out of the bed to stare at him. He stared back looking unfazed. She recognised the look. He'd given it to her the first time they met. A look that said he wasn't buying whatever she had to say to him.

"Is it because you couldn't find these?" He then asked her pulling the box out of his pyjama pocket and throwing it on the bed.

"Where did you find them?" She asked him looking horrified.

"Let's say I stumbled upon them while brushing my teeth last night." He replied getting out of bed. He then walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I won't make a big deal it out of it, if you forget about the land issue and about me not breaking it off with Haruhi." He added caressing her cheek.

He then walked past her making his way out of the bedroom.

"I'll see you for breakfast." He then said opening the door.

He then got out of the room leaving his wife dumbstruck.

"If that's how you want to play it…" She whispered out to herself.

* * *

Haruhi made her way to Hikaru as promised later that day for dinner. They were both in the living room sitting on the sofa and talking about their day after they'd eaten. Kaoru had gone out with his girlfriend and Kazuya was playing with Ageha in her room.

"I'm surprised Kaoru wasn't here tonight." Haruhi then said as she brought her glass of fruit juice to her lips.

"Can I take it you don't want to be alone with me?" Hikaru then asked her with a little smirk.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She replied with a little shy smile.

Hikaru smiled back as he grabbed her cheek to place a little kiss on her lips.

"Well if you really want to know, I asked him not to be here." He then told her.

"Ah… and why is that?" She asked as Hikaru took a final sip of his drink.

He then placed his glass down on the table before turning back to her.

"I wanted to have a serious talk with you." He said grabbing her glass and placing it down too. "Since we couldn't do that this morning due to the lack of time."

"Is something wrong?" She asked now getting a little worried.

He grabbed her hands then stared in her eyes.

"I know I've asked you many times before and you turned me down each time. But now I'm really serious about us getting together Haruhi. Especially after last night… And until we do, I won't have the heart to really make love to you…"

"Hikaru…"

"No… Listen to me Haruhi…" He then said. "I love you, I always have… And I know you have feelings for me too."

"You're right… I do… I really do love you…"

"Don't tell me only as a friend because I wouldn't take it."

"No… I'm not going to say that…" She then said. "In fact… I don't think I love you only as a friend anymore, haven't you noticed that? Why else do you think I was willing to give myself to you?"

Hikaru remained staring at her and looking shocked.

"Lately…" Haruhi continued with. "…I've been thinking… Maybe we should give it a shot… Give 'us' a shot…"

"Really?" Hikaru let out still not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes… But we need to address the main issue first…" Haruhi then said. "You do realise that one of the main reasons I had been turning you down was because of that bond you share with my ex-fiancé and I didn't want it to look like I turned to you because it didn't work out with him."

"I know… I've always known that was the reason…" Hikaru then said.

"But I don't care about that anymore… and…" Haruhi then said. "And I also want us to be together… I really do…"

"You do?"

She smiled and nodded in response. He smiled back and gave her a long kiss that she happily returned.

"I'm so happy you're on board with this." He then told her in between the kissing. "And you don't need to worry about Tamaki."

"What do you mean I don't need to worry? Why would I worry?" She replied still kissing him.

"He told me he was okay with us getting together." He said but as he did, she broke the kiss to give him a confused look.

"Tamaki told you he was okay with us dating?" She asked again hoping he was wrong and pushing him off of her.

"Why do you sound upset?"

"Do you really think I was waiting for his approval to be with you?" She asked now getting really angry. "I can't believe it… Is that why you guys went out last night? To discuss my love life?"

"Haruhi… We never meant it like that, please believe me…"

"I need to get out of here…" She then said going to her feet.

"Haruhi! Wait…" He said going to his feet and going after her.

"Leave me alone…" She told him making her way to his sister bedroom to find her son.

"Haruhi… Listen…" He kept saying until they reached Ageha's bedroom.

"Kazuya… We're leaving." Haruhi then told him as she opened the door.

"But mum… We're about to finish the game we're playing…"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Haruhi then told him. "Go get your coat… Now!"

The little boy then begrudgingly dropped the game controller on the floor before going to his feet and grabbing his coat.

"What's going on?" Ageha then asked them.

"Nothing. Haruhi's just being over-dramatic." Hikaru then said now annoyed by her attitude.

"Ah… Hikaru… You're only making your case worse…" Haruhi then said to him. "See you later Ageha." She added when her son was ready to go. They then left making their way back home.

* * *

The next morning after dropping off her son in school, she decided to pay another one of her acquaintance a little visit before making her way to work.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked really surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Save it!" She simply told him as she stepped in his office.

"Who made you the king of the world and gave you the right to approve or not my relationships?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you giving Hikaru your permission so we can get together."

"I wasn't giving him my permission, I only told him that because it's true... I want you to be happy."

"You want me to be happy? Or do you want me to be happy on your own terms?"

"What are you talking about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked back with a sarcastic little laugh.

"I'm talking about how you've been acting like a mean passive-aggressive selfish jerk to me ever since you came back into my life Tamaki… And now you're talking about wanting me to be happy? What's wrong with you?" She shouted at him. "You know perfectly well the reason I haven't been able to move on and be 'happy' is you, and you took advantage of that to punish me, you sick freak!"

"Stop calling me names and why would I want to punish you?" Tamaki asked again sounding sarcastic. "And how can I possibly be the reason you haven't moved on yet? I was out of your life for so long."

"Yeah and you came back acting like everything was fine between us when it wasn't!" She shouted at him.

"Hey! You're the one who said you wanted to start over!" He shouted back now getting a little angry too.

"And I obviously didn't want to! And I know you knew that!" She shouted back even louder.

Tamaki stared at her not knowing what to say next. She was staring angrily back at him, breathing heavily and fighting back her tears.

"So what do we do now?" Tamaki finally asked her.

"I have already done everything I could to try and make it work between us." Haruhi then said. "You announced your engagement in the most despicable way but I let that go… And then you led me on giving me hope for us before brutally rejecting me, telling me you loved her only to later have sex with a random hooker and yes I heard about that… And then you forced me to come to your wedding even though you knew it would be really hard for me… And now even though you're married to someone else you still want to be around me so I can be reminded every second of what I'm missing. Don't you think you've punished me enough? Am I really that worthless to you?"

"I never meant for you to feel that way…"

"You're saying that but I don't believe you, Tamaki." Haruhi replied. "I can see it in your eyes that you don't mean it."

"Well believe it when I say I don't know what to tell you… Haruhi…" He simply told her as the tears started rolling down her face.

"Can't you say that you forgive me for what I did to you and finally let it go?" She finally asked him after a moment.

He stared at her for a moment as though he was considering her for something but without showing any form of emotion. Deep down, he wanted to forgive her but he simply couldn't. Every time he pictured her with his ex-best friend, it drove him crazy.

"Wow…" Haruhi then let out a little perplexed when she realised Tamaki wasn't going to respond. "I think I have my answer."

She then turned around and left his office to make her way to court and Tamaki had not attempted to stop her.

* * *

The trial against the Ichigaki Corporation was finally starting that morning and Haruhi wasn't in her best of mood. Kyoya who was waiting in the hallway just outside the courtroom casually talking with his brothers then noticed her sitting on a bench on her own and looking down and upset. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

She looked up to stare at him and then let out a sigh.

"Yes I'm fine…" She told him with a little smile.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to, Haruhi."

"What makes you think I'd talk to you when you're the cause for half of my misery?"

"Because you might feel better afterwards and I need you to have it together when you're in there."

"How unselfishly selfish of you…"

"I'm not even going to try and make sense of what you just said." He replied with a little chuckle but finally making her smile.

"Is it about what I told you about Kazuya's custody?" He then asked her.

She gave him another look but without replying this time.

"Wow… I never thought you would actually call my bluff. It's actually kind of insulting." He then confessed. "There is no way I would ever try to snatch him away from you. I fully understand it wouldn't do any of us any good."

"Then why did you tell me you would?"

"I was annoyed… Try to understand me…" He replied. "I missed nine years of his life. I want to make up for all that time. But you're hiding him from me."

"It's just that I'm not sure it would be a good idea since his father is supposedly dead."

"Haruhi, as smart as I believe you are… Telling him I was 'dead' has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Dumber than sleeping with you?"

"That hurt… but yes."

"And now you're being condescending." She replied earning an exasperated look from Kyoya.

"I simply need you to meet me half-way here. I really want to get to know my son… I want to be more involved in his life."

She let out a huge sigh as he spoke those words.

"Let's not talk about this now." She then told him.

He stared at her for a moment then giving up he replied: "As you wish…"

There was another moment of awkward silence then Haruhi added: "And thank you… I do feel a little better."

"Anytime…" He replied with a smile that she returned.

"It's almost time." She then said going to her feet, Kyoya following suit.

They then both started to make their way inside the courtroom when they caught sight of the man they were suing. Haruhi's gaze met those of her opponent, the head of the Ichigaki's. He had the same look as the last time she'd seen him. A look filled with confidence and showing no regrets whatsoever. He stared back at her for a moment while a sneaky smile formed on his face and as he followed his lawyer inside the courtroom.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya then called bringing her attention to him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Haruhi shook her head a little trying to get her composure back.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She replied with a quick little smile. He then tried grabbing her chin to get her to look at him but she quickly pulled away before giving him a quick glance.

"Let's go inside." She simply told him before making her way in. Kyoya stared at her for another moment before following her inside the courtroom.

The public was already seated and Haruhi made her way to the front where her assistant was waiting for her.

Kyoya took a seat by her side as the trial was about to start.

"All rise!" A voice then said as the judge was about to enter the courtroom.

The whole assembly got to their feet sitting only after the judge had settled and ordered them to.

The judge then quickly glanced over the assembly before looking at her report while the details of the case were announced.

"Case number 63578! The Otori Group against the Ichigaki Corporation."

"What are the charges?" The judge then started with.

"Infiltration of the Otori laboratories and the tempering with results of experiments, hereby breaking the fair market competition law." Haruhi replied.

"And defendant is pleading?" The judge then asked.

"My client is pleading not guilty!" The opponent's lawyer simply replied.

"Thank you counsellor." She said taking note. "Fujioka-sensei, you may proceed."

"Thank you your honour." Haruhi replied as she got to her feet. "My client is suspecting that the defendant's paid some of his staff to report incorrect test results."

"I see here in my file that this isn't the first time those allegations are made against the defendant." The judge then said browsing through the file. "It's actually the fifth time."

"I agree your honour and the last time was just a little over five years ago when my client did not seem like he would be able to get out of the huge hole the scandal that happened ten years ago put him in."

"And what has changed since?"

"My client has more influence than he did the last time he went after Ichigaki-san and he was able to come up with new evidence that could actually incriminate the defendant."

"And those allegations are based on?"

"My client was successfully able to reproduce the experiments made on the drug that cost the life of so many people alongside researchers that had no direct or indirect connection with the defendant and those experiments yielded very different results." She replied taking the set of reports to the judge's table. "Results confirming that the tests should have never passed. I would like to submit these reports as evidence in this case."

"With all due respect, Fujioka-sensei…" The defendant's attorney then said. "Even 'if' the experiments have been tempered with like these reports seem to be indicating, it doesn't prove my client was responsible for it."

"True and that is why my client spent months locating his ex-employees to get them to give him an account of what really happened in his labs back then."

"And are any of those ex-employees here today?" The judge then asked her.

"No your honour but with your permission, I would like some court orders issued to have them testify in the courtroom." Haruhi then requested.

"And why the need to go this far?"

"The witnesses are worried of the retaliation of Ichigaki-san they might become subject to if they agree to testify against him, your honour."

The judge then stared at her while considering her request.

"Granted. Subpoenas will be issued to the relevant witnesses." She then said.

"Your honour, you can't be serious… This is absurd and a clear waste of time."

"Counsellors, I really just want to get closure on this case." She replied. "And if you really are not guilty like you pleaded, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. This court is adjourned until the witnesses are ready to testify."

She then got to her feet and left the courtroom as Haruhi returned to her seat to pack her things.

"So what's next?" Kyoya then asked her.

"Once we have the court orders, we'll contact your ex-employees and force them on the witness stand."

"Ah?"

"Don't just stand there." She then told him going to her feet. "We still have a lot to do." She added giving him a smile.

**Hey whaddya know… Tamaki hasn't even started to move on at all! HA! And things were going so well for Hikaru (poor thing…). **

**Kyoya's trial's finally starting… Not sure whether to do a full on trial, or just having it run in the background of the story. After all I don't know that much about being a lawyer except from what I see on TV. But I'll see what can be done XD! See you in the next update!**


	15. Patching things up

**Just Wiping Scars**

**I decided not to go for a full on trial since the story isn't really about the trial and I really don't know much about tribunals and stuff. (but don't worry, I will be publishing the end of the trial in later chapters ^_^!).**

**Anyway, here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 15: Patching things up**

The trial had been going on for a couple of weeks and it was proving more difficult than any cases Haruhi was used to work on. It was a very high-profile case and all the tabloids were talking about it. Should she win the case, the current president of the Ichigaki Corporation, one of the biggest organisation in Japan, would face criminal charges and the name of the Otori's would finally be cleared.

"Wow Haruhi! You look great in this picture!" Mei commented as she read a newspaper in a small café where she was having tea with Haruhi and Kazuya.

"Mum! Can I have another hot chocolate?" Kazuya then asked her as he finished his drink.

"No you can't! You won't finish your dinner otherwise." She replied before grabbing the paper from Mei adding: "Stop reading this!"

"Well are you ever going to tell me why you called me out here?" Mei then finally asked.

"I need you to do me a favour." Haruhi then finally said stating her business.

"A favour?" Mei repeated staring suspiciously at her friend who was staring back with the same intensity but smiling.

* * *

"For the last time… Why am I going with you?" Mei asked Haruhi as she dragged her along with her to the Hitachiin mansion. "You know it's none of my business what happens between you and Hikaru."

She'd not heard from Hikaru in a couple of weeks and she felt guilty for what had happened between them. She'd snapped at him although the one she was really angry with was Tamaki. And she'd made herself scarce ever since as she wasn't sure how to approach him again. The trial that had put her on the spotlight had not helped either as she became extremely busy, going to court every day.

But as she finally got a break from work, she decided to do what she felt she should have done long ago.

"If he sees your face first, he might not want to kill me as much as he'd want to." Haruhi replied to Mei's comment.

"When you asked me for a favour, I thought it would be something really juicy." Mei then said rolling her eyes. "Dragging me here isn't as thrilling as I expected it to be. And Hikaru would never bite you let alone kill you anyway…"

"It also saves me the trouble of having to call you later on and give you an update." Haruhi added. "And you'll get to see your dear Kaoru."

"Fair enough…"

"I knew you didn't mean it when you said it was none of your business." Haruhi then ended the conversation with just as they reached the front-door of the mansion. Mei rang the doorbell and moments later they were invited inside by the attendant who then proceeded to announce them to his masters.

They waited in the living room where tea and cupcakes had been served to them.

"More tea and cupcakes." Mei commented.

"And a yummy hot chocolate!" Kazuya added as he'd been served his usual drink.

Haruhi was a little exasperated but given the circumstances, she let it slide. Kaoru finally joined them after some time.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was trying to convince Hikaru to come down." He explained as he took a seat joining them in their tea session.

"No luck I guess." Haruhi then let out.

"I'm sorry Haruhi… You know how stubborn he is."

"Well I only have myself to blame." She replied. "I overreacted…"

"Maybe but…" Kaoru said defending her. "My brother should have known better."

"No… Kaoru… 'I' should have known better." She replied. "I should have known better than anyone else that he didn't really care what Tamaki thought. The frustration from having Tamaki back in my life that had built-up went overboard when he told me he'd talked about us with him and I lashed out on him… Of course he's going to be this mad at me."

Mei and Kaoru gave her a sympathetic look not sure what to tell her. Haruhi's phone then rang and so she took it out to have a look. She'd received a work related email. She quickly read it before stuffing her phone back in her bag.

"Well then… I guess we should get going…" She said going to her feet. "Can you tell him we miss him when you see him?" She then asked Kaoru.

"Of course I will." He said as he gave her a big hug.

"Are we leaving mum?" Kazuya then asked.

"Yes we are honey…"

"But we haven't seen Hika-jisan yet."

"Hika-jisan doesn't want to be disturbed today." Haruhi simply said with a little smile.

"Ok…" He then said sounding a little disappointed. "Is it because you got mad at him the last time we came?"

She let out a sigh as she stared in her little boy's eyes.

"Yes, Kazuya… Hika-jisan is very upset with me." She then looked back up saying one last goodbye to her friends before making her way out followed by her son.

Kaoru then walked out of the living room followed by Mei through the other side of the room to meet up with his brother who was hiding behind a wall.

"I guess I don't need to repeat what she said, Hikaru…" Kaoru simply told him.

Hikaru let out a huge sigh before making his way to his room without saying a single word.

* * *

Haruhi was back home watching a movie with her son and her father while having some popcorn.

"I can't believe I have to work again tonight…" Ranka let out.

"Don't worry dad… It's a video." Haruhi then said. "You can watch the end when you come back in the morning."

"Yeah… Only I'll be too exhausted…"

"Why don't you hire some more staff to cover for you?"

"I will eventually, but I'm trying to cut down on cost so I can get a bigger place."

"Sounds reasonable…"

"Well I better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye ojichan!" Kazuya told him without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Bye dad…" Haruhi also said as Ranka made his way out.

She continued watching the movie with her son for some time.

"Do you want more pop-corn?" She then asked Kazuya as they were running low.

"Ok."

She then got to her feet grabbing the almost empty bowl and as she did her gaze fell on the entrance of the living room where a tall black haired man was staring at her.

"Hikaru?" She let out when she recognised him catching Kazuya's attention at the same time. The boy got to his feet to also have a look.

"Hika-jisan!" He then let out very happy to see him before running over to him.

"Hey Kazu-chan!" Hikaru replied as he caught him and gave him a hug.

"We were at your house earlier today you know!" He then said.

"Yes, I know." Hikaru replied. "That's why I came. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kazuya replied giving him another hug.

Hikaru then finally looked up to stare at the woman he loved more than anything.

"How did you get in?" She simply asked him.

"Your father-"

"Let you in." She finished for him.

He then slowly let go of Kazuya turning his gaze back to his mother.

"Kazuya, honey." Haruhi then called. "Go get me a bottle of water in the kitchen."

"Yes, mum." The boy said understanding she wanted to be alone with him.

She waited until he'd left the room before running over to Hikaru and gave him a big hug. She then pulled back a little before placing her lips on his giving him a very long kiss.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru." She then told him after breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry too." He replied hugging her.

"Let's never fight like this again."

"Never."

"Have you already had your dinner?" She then asked him.

"No not yet."

"Great you can stay and eat with us then."

"I'd love that." He replied with a smile before kissing her one more time.

* * *

Hikaru, Haruhi and Kazuya were having the dinner she'd prepared while catching up on the last couple of weeks.

"This trial's doing my head in." Haruhi commented.

"Yeah… I read about it in the newspaper." Hikaru replied. "I can't believe the Ichigaki Corporation is behind the fall of the Otori's."

"Yes, and my job right now is to have them convicted for infiltration and to hopefully get the Otori's some form of compensation. If I win, they will be facing criminal charges."

"And do you know how much longer the trial's going to last?" Hikaru then asked her.

"Right now I have no idea. That man knows how to get out of tricky situation." She replied letting out a huge sigh. "That's why he's been able to get away with it for so long."

"I'm still surprised Kyoya asked you to take up the case though."

"Didn't we have that conversation like a month ago?" She replied jokingly making him smile. "But I'm glad he did… And I'm actually starting to feel bad for him. Which reminds me, he emailed me earlier saying he'd drop by later today to drop off some documents."

"Why is he dropping by? Can't he drop by your office tomorrow?" Hikaru then asked a little surprised.

"It's something I needed to work on a.s.a.p. so I told him I didn't mind." Haruhi replied. "You're okay with that right?"

"Sure… Why not…" Hikaru said not very convincingly.

"Is Kyo-jisan coming tonight?" Kazuya then asked his mother again.

"That's what he said but maybe he'll come tomorrow morning instead since it's very late already." Haruhi replied.

"Yey… I hope he comes tonight." Kazuya then said sounding happy.

"Kyo-jisan?" Hikaru repeated. "I didn't know you guys had become that close."

"Yes, Kyo-jisan came the other day and he played with me all night." Kazuya explained.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Hikaru then said turning his gaze to Haruhi who was clearly avoiding his. "Do you maybe want to fill me up on this?"

"He only dropped me off at home the other night because I had a little too much to drink." Haruhi replied. "And Kazuya woke up and ran into him. So Kyoya decided to hang out with him until I sobered up the next morning."

"You had too much to drink? You don't drink!" Hikaru retorted getting more and more upset. "And when did that happen? What could have caused you to be in a situation that made Kyoya drop you off at home in first place?"

"You don't need to raise you voice I can hear you perfectly." Haruhi retorted now also shouting at him. "And it was only that one time. I made sure it never happened again."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like you're reacting now!"

Hikaru calmed down for a moment trying to get his composure back.

"Well, Haruhi…" He then let out. "It seems I'm going to have to break that promise about us never fighting again, as I feel this one is going to be even bigger."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why I'm making such a big deal?" He repeated shouting again. "Because you know how I feel about that man."

"And that's why I didn't say anything!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Just like I should believe you stopped drinking?"

"You know better than anyone else that I wouldn't drink just for the sake of it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was upset because we ran into Éclair and Tamaki that night!"

"Tamaki? Again?" Hikaru shouted back. "Why does everything have to revolve around him?"

"It doesn't have to." Haruhi shouted again. "And you're the one making a scene!"

"Please! You two stop shouting!" Kazuya then shouted effectively calming them down. "I don't like it when you fight!" He said with tears in his eyes before running off to his room.

"Kazuya!" Haruhi called after him but the boy did not respond.

"Haruhi… I'm sorry…" Hikaru then said to her after a moment.

"I think you need to leave." She simply told him.

"Haruhi…"

"Just go!" She said again before making her way to her son's bedroom not even looking back.

She knocked on his door that was left opened.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked him. He was sitting by the window with his knees pulled up still sobbing. He did not reply but Haruhi got in anyway.

She walked up to him and sat down next to him before taking him in her arms.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you like that." She then said to him before giving him a kiss on his head.

"I wish dad was here… That way I wouldn't need Hika-jisan to be my dad and you wouldn't fight with him every time…" He simply let out surprising Haruhi for the very first time. She then tightened the hug she was giving him as she started crying too.

* * *

Hikaru who was still in the living room going through what had just happened then simply got to his feet deciding to go home.

On his way out he ran into Kyoya who was about to ring the doorbell just as he opened the door.

Kyoya was a little surprised to see him again after so long but Hikaru did not seem to be feeling the same way about him.

"Hey… Hikaru…" He said to him with a little smile. "How have you been?"

"Kyoya… Haruhi mentioned you'd be dropping by." Hikaru replied closing the door behind him.

"Yeah… Is she here?" Kyoya asked taking a quick glance at the closed door and noticing Hikaru's cold behaviour.

"She is but I don't think now is a good time." Hikaru replied. "Maybe you should drop by her office tomorrow instead."

"I guess that will be for her to decide." Kyoya replied changing his tone.

"Maybe… But lately she hasn't been making very wise decisions." Hikaru then said. "If she had, we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

Kyoya let out a little scoff then replied: "I sense some hostility coming from you."

"Can you really blame me?"

"I believe that whatever grudge you hold against me is none of your business to start with." Kyoya replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expected somewhere."

"And I don't think you heard me right." Hikaru retorted pushing Kyoya back as he attempted to pass him. "Stay away from her."

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Kyoya retorted pushing him back.

"Don't make me hit you again." Hikaru retorted pushing Kyoya again.

"Allowing you one shot before doesn't make me your bitch Hikaru." Kyoya replied not bothering to fight back this time and simply walking past him to ring her doorbell.

But Hikaru grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around to punch him in his face making his glasses fall to the ground. Kyoya then simply picked up his glasses and placed them in his pocket. He then looked up to stare menacingly in Hikaru's eyes before punching him back. Before long they'd broken into a fight just outside Haruhi's house.

* * *

Haruhi who was still consoling her son then looked up having a bad feeling. She peered through the window and as she did she noticed the two men fighting.

"Oh no…" She let out. "Kazuya, stay in your room! I'm coming back!"

She then quickly ran outside to try and break the fight.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She shouted at them making them stop. They both turned their head to her breathing heavily. She ran to them forcing them to let go of each other.

Kyoya got to his feet wiping some blood off his busted lip while angrily staring at Hikaru who was staring back with the same intensity.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She shouted at them again and placing herself between the two men.

"I only came to drop-off those documents." Kyoya replied angrily. "Like I said I would... But now I think I will need to press charges for assault too and as my attorney I'm expecting you to defend me."

"Do whatever you want! I don't give a shit!" Hikaru shouted back. "And you can't scare me!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Haruhi then shouted again.

She then turned to Kyoya saying: "You are not pressing charges against him. And if you do, you can count me out."

"You tell him, Haruhi!" Hikaru let out.

"And I thought I told you to go home Hikaru!" She then said turning around to face him. "You've caused enough trouble for tonight!"

"I'll go home when he leaves."

"That's not for you to decide." Haruhi retorted. "And I just can't deal with you right now!"

Hikaru turned his gaze to her and she had a very angry look. He then finally gave up deciding to get into his car and drive-off.

Haruhi then turned to Kyoya who was now straightening himself up and picking up the documents that had scattered on the ground during the fight.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I've had better days." He replied going back to his feet.

She then walked up to him to have a better look at his face.

"Come inside. I'll treat your injuries." She then told him.

"I'll take care of them when I get home." He retorted giving her the file.

"You're my client. I can't pretend like nothing happened." Haruhi retorted grabbing it and making her way towards her house.

"Fine… And maybe you can enlighten me on why he suddenly attacked me." He added following her.

* * *

"Here's some ice." She said giving him a bag of ice as she returned to the living room where Kyoya was seated.

"Thank you." He replied grabbing the bag and placing it on his lips before leaning back on the sofa.

"I need to check on Kazuya." Haruhi then said. "I'll be right back."

She then made her way to her son's bedroom and when she got there she found him still sitting by the window but looking shocked. Worried, she quickly ran up to him.

"Kazuya! Are you okay?" She asked him trying to get him to at least talk.

"Why were Hika-jisan and Kyo-jisan fighting?" He asked her with tears coming out of his eyes.

"You saw that?" Haruhi asked him. "I'm so sorry! But why were you looking?"

"Because I heard a lot of noise coming from outside…" The boy replied.

"Hika-jisan was just in a very bad mood tonight… But it's over now." Haruhi then said hugging him. "It's over…"

"I'm scared mum…" He then told her. "I'm scared of Hika-jisan…"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as he spoke those words. She pulled away a little to stare at him. For the first time in her life, she was at loss for comforting words for her son. As she stared at him the only thing she felt she could do was wipe his tears away.

"Don't be scared…" They then both heard someone say from behind them. Kyoya had also come to check on him. He approached them and crouched next to him so he could stare into the little boy's eyes. "He didn't hurt me you know."

"He didn't?" Kazuya asked again wiping his tears.

"It's going to take more than a punch to scare and hurt me." Kyoya replied giving the boy a big smile. "I'm very strong you know. And you need to be strong too. In fact, I'm sure that one day you will be as strong as me and nobody will ever scare you again."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

Kazuya then gave him a big hug that Kyoya returned. It was his first time hugging his son and he loved the feeling. He suddenly wished he could do it every day.

Haruhi was left dumbstruck as she stared at them. Kyoya had succeeded in calming her boy down where she had failed to do so. She could finally feel the gap that was left in her parenting and realised she really couldn't do it alone anymore.

* * *

Haruhi had finally made her son go to bed and was running her hand through his hair as he fell asleep. Kyoya had also decided to keep them company in his room worried about his condition.

"You can go home you know." Haruhi then told Kyoya. "I'll stay with him tonight."

But the latter did not reply and continued to stare at his son.

Haruhi let out a sigh when she realised he wasn't going anywhere.

"For what it's worth… you really saved me out there." She then told him still staring at her son. "I didn't know what to say to him. So… thank you…"

"Don't mention it." Kyoya simply replied.

She then felt her son move and turn around on himself.

"You're not sleeping yet?" Haruhi let out a little surprised. Kazuya stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Can I ask you something?" He then asked her.

"Sure you can ask me anything…" She replied.

"What was dad like?"

Haruhi was definitely not expecting that question and she wasn't sure whether she should reply or not in Kyoya's presence.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She then replied. "Now go to sleep."

"But I want to know…" He then said.

"Me too…" Kyoya then said. "I want to know what Kazuya's father was like."

Haruhi turned her head to stare at her guest who was keeping a straight face. She then let out a sigh and closed her eyes thinking about it for a moment.

"He..." She started saying. "Your father was... An amazing man."

"He was very strict and ambitious and he was very resourceful." She continued with. "He was the best student in his class back in school, a very intelligent man."

"But he could also be very cunning." She further added. "He also would never do anything unless he could get something out of it… Despite all that, he always had the interest of his loved ones in mind."

"That's the kind of man your father was." She finished with.

"How did he die?" He then asked her. Haruhi took another deep breath before replying.

"The day he died... He did something... That changed my life forever..." She said. "Many people got hurt by his actions... Including me..."

"What did he do?" Kazuya asked again now more awake than ever.

"I trusted him... And he betrayed that trust." She replied with tears now falling down her face. "And it killed him."

There was a moment of silence as Haruhi wiped her tears away.

"But that was a long time ago, honey…" She then added.

"I'm sure that if your father was here, he would be very sorry for what he did to your mother..." Kyoya then let out catching both their attention. Kazuya who was lying down then took a sitting position on his bed to stare at Kyoya.

"And he'd probably want to make it up to her for the rest of her life... If she'd let him because..., He truly loved her." Kyoya continued with. "And he'd probably still love her if he was alive."

"Kyoya..." Haruhi whispered out as she stared at him. Every time she heard him say those words, they seemed so sincere she wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"You knew my father?" Kazuya then asked him.

"I did... I knew him better than anyone else did." He said standing up and walking over to them.

He then got on his knees, grabbed Haruhi's hand and said: "Haruhi... On behalf of Kazuya's late father, I would like to apologise now since he never had the chance to."

Haruhi was surprised by his action and couldn't turn her gaze away from his.

Kazuya then also got out from under his cover and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and gave her a huge hug.

"Mum... Please forgive him... Forgive my father..."

"As cunning as ever." She thought as she stared at Kyoya. "Using our own son against me."

"Will you forgive him?" Kyoya asked again looking down to hide the tear that was falling down his face.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment and remembered how she felt when Tamaki decided not to forgive her. It was a feeling she didn't wish for anyone else to feel and she couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face.

She then slowly brought her hand to his face and wiped away his tear making him look up and stare at her. Then slowly as she continued to stare into his eyes and caress his cheek, she smiled and she nodded. She simply nodded.

**Yes I did it! I made Kyoya go on his knees lol! Don't think I hate him, but I felt he needed to do at least that to get her to forgive him. And Hikaru… Such a short temper… lol. See you in the next update :-)!**


	16. Is that it?

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Everyone, I've got an announcement to make. There might not be any update for some time after this one. I'm going on a very long break (probably until mid-August or so) from next week-end. I may not have internet access so I probably won't be able to upload anything. I will however try to update the story once more before I go but I can't promise anything. Apologies in advance for the long (very long) wait.**

**On that note, here's chapter sixteen. Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 16: Is that it?**

Haruhi had decided to visit Hikaru to discuss what had happened the night before. She still wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Kyoya was going to be much more involved in her life and she needed Hikaru to be on board with it if they were going to be together.

She was just outside the mansion, gathering up the courage to press the bell when her phone rang.

"Fujioka speaking!" She said answering the call.

"Are you planning to ring anytime soon?" Kaoru asked her. "The security guards are becoming restless over here."

"If you know I'm outside why don't you just open the door?" She replied making him laugh. Moments later, one of their attendants let her inside.

"Hey Haruhi!" Kaoru let out as he approached her joining her in the hallway.

"Hey, is Hikaru home? We need to talk."

"I'm not sure… He didn't come back home last night." Kaoru replied. "I thought he'd spend the night at your place."

"Well… He didn't because we got into another big fight." She replied letting out a sigh.

"Again?" Kaoru asked back sounding disconcerted. "What happened this time?"

"This time… Kyoya happened…"

"That can't be good."

"It wasn't good at all. It was bad, really bad…" Haruhi said taking a seat in the living room and placing her bag down before burying her face in her hands.

"But what do you mean Kyoya happened?" Kaoru asked her also sitting down.

"Ah… Where do I begin to explain…?" She let out with a sigh. "Do you remember the other time when I asked you to fix me up and not tell anything to your brother because I was meeting Kyoya?"

"Yeah I remember…"

"Well that evening…" She then said. "…We ran into Tamaki and Éclair at the restaurant."

"Oh…" He let out. "I think Mei told me something about it. I'm just not sure I understood the situation very well."

"Well one thing led to another and I decided to get drunk… Again... Since, apparently, drinking is my way of dealing with it even though I tried really hard to stop." Haruhi continued with. "But I digress... So that night, Kyoya was kind enough to take me back home… Where he ran into Kazuya and decided to spend the night to look after him."

"And Hikaru found out?"

"Yeah... Kazuya let it out last night when I mentioned that Kyoya would be dropping by to drop off some documents…" Haruhi then replied. "And Hikaru and I got into a really horrible argument because of it and I ended up asking him to leave because he was upsetting Kazuya and… Oh I feel terrible…"

"Kazuya got upset?"

"He couldn't stand all the fighting and yelling…" Haruhi explained. "You know how he'd always wished for Hikaru to become his dad."

"I know… But you did what you had to do for your son, right?" He told her reassuring her. "I'm sure Hikaru can understand that."

"But that's not the worst part…" She then said.

"There's worse?"

"Hikaru ran into Kyoya on his way out and assaulted him. I managed to convince Kyoya not to press charges."

"Oh no…" Kaoru let out knowing what his brother was capable of.

"The way it looked, I was choosing Kyoya over him. And I don't want him to think that."

"You had a rough night…" He said passing his arm around her and giving her a friendly hug.

"Tell me about it." Haruhi then said. "And I really have no idea what to do next."

"Do you want me to talk to him when he comes back?"

"No… Just let him know I'd like to talk to him…" She then said. "I really want 'us' to work out."

"Are you by any chance falling in love with my brother?" Kaoru then asked teasing her.

"If I am… He will probably be the first one I tell." She replied with a smile before going to her feet. "Well, I have to go. I'm meeting with Kyoya this morning then I'm going straight back home to take care of my baby."

"Your 'baby'? I'm pretty sure Kazu-chan wouldn't like you calling him that." Kaoru said with a little chuckle.

"It can't be helped… He'll always be my baby…" Haruhi replied with a smile. "Bye Kaoru!"

"Take care and don't worry about Hikaru."

"I'll try not to." She said as she stepped out of the mansion.

* * *

"Good morning!" Haruhi let out as she entered Kyoya's office later that morning.

"Morning Haruhi…" Kyoya replied. "You seem to be doing better than yesterday."

"I won't say you didn't contribute to my well-being." She replied with a smile that he returned. "Well… I won't be long… I need to go back home… And take over from dad to look after Kazu-chan."

"How is he doing?"

"He's still a little shaken up but it seems our talk last night did him a lot of good." Haruhi replied. "But he won't be going to school for a few days."

"Wise decision, although…" He said standing up. "I'm still a little concerned."

"Concerned? Why?"

"You convinced me not to press charges against Hikaru and I agreed…" He said. "But I'm not sure I want him anywhere near Kazuya again."

"Well that's going to prove difficult, since him and I are sort of an item."

"An item?" Kyoya repeated a little confused.

"Yes… Well nothing official yet… We've been through a lot of rough patches lately but I was hoping that once everything settled down we could try again."

"I don't understand." Kyoya then said. "Why would you still consider being with someone your son's afraid of?"

"Kazuya will eventually come around…" Haruhi said. "He's a smart kid. He knows Hikaru wasn't always like that. And I'll talk with Hikaru too. But I need to know that you will be willing to make an effort with him."

"I never had any problem with Hikaru until he attacked me out of the blue." Kyoya replied.

"You have to understand, he's still bitter from the last time you guys saw each other." Haruhi tried to explain. "He was with me after you left. He knows what a mess I was because of what happened and he never really digested it."

Kyoya let out a huge sigh.

"I'll make an effort but only on one condition." He then said.

"I'm all ears…"

"Kazuya needs to be okay with having him around again."

"I'll see to it that he does…"

"Great… Now, about the trial…"

"Yes…" Haruhi replied finally taking a seat.

"What's the next step, sensei?" Kyoya asked her, a smile on his face. "I understand our next time in court is next week."

She gave him a sly smile then replied: "Yes it is and until then, we're going to review and rehearse your testimony."

"I saw that one coming." He simply said.

"We've already spent the last couple of weeks interrogating the witnesses and we were able to win the sympathy of the jury." Haruhi explained. "Now it's your turn to testify. Ichigaki is also going to testify and knowing his lawyer I'm pretty sure they're working on a very strong defence, especially since they're losing the edge with the jury."

"Ok… And what do you expect me to say?"

"Nothing complicated… I'll prepare a list of questions that I will be asking you and we'll go through them over and over again until the day. We'll also need to anticipate questions Sonoda-sensei will be throwing your way."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Swell…" Haruhi replied with a smile. "Well I'll be on my way now. I'll email you the list once it's ready later today."

"Sure… And take it easy…" Kyoya told her as she got to her feet ready to leave.

"You too." She simply replied with a smile before making her way out.

Kyoya continued to stare at her until she left then let out a huge sigh.

"An item with Hikaru, uh?" Kyoya told himself as he went over their discussion one more time. "It seems it's about time I gave up on her."

* * *

"Hikaru… Are you awake?" Tamaki asked as he entered the guest room where his unexpected guest had spent the night.

"Tamaki…" Hikaru let out, squinting his eyes as the blond gentleman opened the curtains letting in the morning sunlight. It took him some time to process where he was and to remember knocking on Tamaki's door late the evening before.

"Did you sleep well?" Tamaki then asked turning on himself to face him.

"I can't complain." He replied taking a sitting position on the bed. "Thanks for allowing me to stay here."

"That's what I'm here for…" Tamaki replied. "But what happened? How did you get that black eye?" He then asked pointing at his eye.

"I have a black eye?" Hikaru let out surprised and rushing over to the nearest mirror to check for himself. "Oh crap…"

"Well at least it matches your hair colour." Tamaki then jokingly let out as he stared at the mirror too.

"This isn't the time to joke around Tamaki…" Hikaru replied walking over to the sofa. "I've really messed it up this time."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked following him.

"I'm talking about me and Haruhi…" He replied. "Everything was fine until she brought up Kyoya…"

"Kyoya?" Tamaki repeated and so Hikaru went on explaining to him the events of the previous night.

"Wow… That is a lot to take in at the same time." Tamaki replied.

"You were right Tamaki." Hikaru said. "I should have kept an eye on her 'Kyoya' business."

"But she didn't really do anything worth getting angry over if you ask me."

"She knows how I feel about him and lied to me."

"It was a lie of omission, Hikaru. It's typical of Haruhi." Tamaki told him. "Because she knew how you'd react."

"She still should have known better." He then said. "And I don't understand why you're siding with her."

"Hikaru… I can totally relate to what's happening between you two." Tamaki replied. "I was after all in the same position as you if not worse."

He then sat down on the couch facing Hikaru.

"I don't know whether she ever told you that story but back then when we were still together and before the whole 'getting pregnant' happened… She and Kyoya kissed and she didn't tell me until a couple of months after it happened because she wanted to protect me from the pain it might cause me. So I let it go."

Hikaru looked up to stare at him.

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"I'm not saying that she's going to kiss him or anything. I'm just saying that Haruhi will never intentionally hurt someone she cares about. And if it means hiding a thing or two from that someone, she will." Tamaki replied. "That's why she didn't tell you Kyoya had spent the night."

"But she told you in the end…"

"She did but I kind of forced it out of her." Tamaki explained. "You see… Kyoya had already told me what he did and apologised to me for it. Had he not told me anything, I probably never would have found out and to be honest it really would have spared my feelings."

"So… If you know that about her… Why did you break up with her?" Hikaru then asked him after a moment.

"I broke up with her for a different reason..." He replied with a sigh.

"How was it different? From what I understand, she never meant to hurt you."

Tamaki stared at him for a moment then got to his feet and walked over to the window.

"Hikaru… I know you well… And I know you tend to make a big deal out of the smallest things." Tamaki then said. "Even if she never meant to hurt me, what happened between Haruhi, Kyoya and me was on a completely different scale and was much more than I could ever take even for her… And yet, sometimes… I can't help but wonder whether I did the right thing breaking up without even trying to work things out with her."

He then turned around on himself then added: "I wouldn't want you to make the same mistake I made over a small matter such as Kyoya spending the night, not with Haruhi, but with his son."

"Tamaki… I would have reacted the same way you did back then." Hikaru replied. "And like you nicely pointed out, my reaction would probably have been worse than yours so… Don't beat yourself up about it."

Tamaki smiled as he spoke those words but Hikaru's phone then rang. He quickly grabbed it from the nightstand to see who it was.

"It's Kaoru…" He said as he answered the call. "Hey lil'bro…"

"Where were you last night?"

"I stayed over at Tamaki's, why?"

"Haruhi dropped by this morning looking for you… Again…"

"Ok I get it… I'll talk to her…"

"Please do…"

"I will... Thank you for letting me know."

"No worries but... Assault? Really?"

"I see she told you..."

"Yes she did... What were you thinking?"

"We'll talk about it when I get home." Hikaru simply replied.

"Fine... And greet Tamaki for me." Kaoru added before hanging up.

"Kaoru says 'hey!'" Hikaru then told Tamaki. "And I need to get ready to leave. Apparently, not everything is completely messed up yet."

"Alright…" Tamaki replied with a smile. "I'll let you get dressed."

"Thanks... And thank you for your advice." Hikaru replied.

"Anytime." Tamaki replied with a smile before leaving the guest room and running into his wife in the hall way and who had heard their conversation.

"E-chan… How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you might be having second thoughts about leaving your ex-fiancée." She replied with a sarcastic smile.

He then took her in his arms to give her a hug.

"I may have had second thoughts, but just having you in my arms reminds me I made the right choice." He replied. "So don't you worry about it…"

He then gave her a long kiss that she returned.

"I love you Mrs Éclair Suoh-Tonnerre… No matter what…" He added after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Tamaki…" She simply replied giving him a little smile before unwrapping herself from his grip.

"And how long is your friend going to be here for?"

"Who? Hikaru?" Tamaki repeated. "He's leaving soon."

"Fantastic…." She said sounding a little happy.

"I sense you don't like him very much." Tamaki then commented grabbing her hands and bringing them to his lips to place a kiss on them.

"You're right… I don't…" She replied. "I can't put my finger on it but I have a feeling we'll never get along."

"Why are you saying that?" He asked lowering her hands.

"I don't know… Maybe it's because he didn't come to our wedding even though he was one of your groomsmen…" She replied. "But he also sends out that vibe like he doesn't like me very much either."

Tamaki stared at her a little surprised.

"You're overthinking it. It's my fault he didn't come to the wedding and I'm sure he likes you." He then told her wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug. "But give the man a break. He's going through a rough patch with his girlfriend."

"I'm sure Haruhi and him will be just fine even without you butting in." She then told her husband.

"Again, he's my friend and I can't just stand there and watch while he's hurting." Tamaki replied.

"Fair enough." She then said feeling it was an argument she wasn't going to win anyway. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Not here… Let's go inside." She said leading him to their bedroom. She then walked over to their bed and made him sit before taking a seat next to him.

"I've been thinking a lot and I think I'm now ready to have a child with you."

"Really?"

"Yes… so…" She then reached for the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her little box. She then handed it over to Tamaki. "…Here… You can do whatever you want with this."

Tamaki stared at it for a moment before grabbing it from her hands.

"Are you sure about this?" He then asked her.

"Yes I am…"

"Ok, where's the catch?"

"A catch?" She repeated getting a little angry by the allusion. "There's no catch!"

"And I'm simply supposed to believe that you suddenly want kids?"

"No… You're not supposed to simply believe, as my husband you're supposed to trust me."

"How can you expect me to trust you when you pull stunts like these?" He asked showing her the box.

"Because I knew the kind of man you were when I accepted to marry you Tamaki, and I wasn't sure I was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice with you until I saw some change in you."

"You call having children a 'sacrifice'?"

"I needed to know that you wouldn't conceive out of wedlock after I married you before I could even consider carrying your heir. After all, once we have kids, things would be more complicated."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Of course that's what I think. You did cheat on me the day before our wedding."

Tamaki rolled his eyes as she mentioned it.

"We were not married yet, I was drunk and she was a hooker. It's not like I was having an affair." He replied.

"Way to make it sound like it's okay..." She retorted getting a little angry.

"And I can't believe you're still on that. But trust me when I say it won't happen again."

"Well how can you expect me to trust you when you pull stunts like those?" She then asked using his reasoning against him.

Tamaki stared at her as though he was checking her out for a moment before giving her a sly smile.

"What?" She asked him when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"I never wanted you more than I do right now."

"You're out of your mind." She replied as he passed his hands around her and pushed her down so she'd fall with him on the bed and making her laugh. He then started kissing her again as she passed her arms around his neck.

"So this is what we do?" Éclair then let out in between the kisses. "We get mad at each other then we have sex?"

"Yes… This is what we do…" He simply replied with a little laugh as they continued their love making.

* * *

Haruhi was in her living room with Kazuya, reading through the documents she'd gotten from Kyoya and coming up with the questions she was going to ask him as well as their opponent while her son watched TV when her doorbell rang. She got to her feet making her way to the door to open it.

"Hikaru… Hey." She said surprised but happy to see him.

"Hey Haruhi." He said hesitantly giving her a quick kiss, but he was glad to see her return it.

"What's with your eye?" She then asked after breaking the kiss and passing her hand over it.

"Don't worry about it." He simply said. "But, Kaoru told me you dropped by this morning."

"Uh, yes I did…" She said pulling her hand away. "I wanted to talk to you. But where were you? Kaoru told me you didn't spend the night at home."

"I stayed over at Tamaki's." He explained.

"Oh..." She let out a little hurt he'd stayed over at his place. But she'd not had the chance to tell him what had happened between them the last time she spoke with Tamaki and thought that maybe it was for the best. He'd probably try to kill him if he knew but she mainly didn't want to ruin their re-kindled friendship.

"Look… I'm sorry about last night." Hikaru then said bringing her out of her thoughts.

She stared at him for a moment then said: "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" He repeated a little appalled. "Why don't we just go inside?"

"Because I don't think Kazuya's ready to see you yet." She explained.

"Because of the yelling?"

"No. Because he saw you fighting with Kyoya, making things only more complicated than they should have been." Haruhi replied.

"You know Kyoya deserved it."

"No he didn't! And you know it!" Haruhi retorted. "You were only venting out your anger on him and now my son is afraid of you."

"Kazuya's afraid of me?" Hikaru repeated feeling a little hurt.

Haruhi let out a little sigh in reply.

"Look… He will eventually get over it but now it's just too soon." Haruhi then said calming down a little.

"So where does that leave us?" He then asked.

"We can't get together yet…" Haruhi replied shaking her head a little and feeling bad about it.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I'm sorry Hikaru but until you learn to be in the same room as Kyoya without having a fit, we're going to have to put 'us' on hold." She then added.

"Wait! Why are you talking like we'll be seeing a lot of Kyoya's?" He then asked once what she said had registered.

"Because… Going forward… We will…" She replied matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"We made up… Last night… After you left…" She replied. "And he wants to be more involved with his son. And you should be glad I convinced him to let you be around us… He told me he wasn't comfortable having you around Kazuya anymore."

"Let me get this straight…" Hikaru then said getting a little annoyed now. "He disappears for like ten years and then suddenly wants to play the 'dad' and call all the shots…? How convenient of him…"

"You know it's not like that…"

"Not like what?" Hikaru then asked back angrily. "Where was he when you gave birth? Or when the baby was crying in the middle of the night? Did he even try to witness your son's first word, first step…, first laughs? No!"

"You know he wasn't there because I told him to stay away from me, Hikaru…" Haruhi replied. "I even had a restraining order on him for crying out loud."

"I would have tried and made contact with or without a restraining order!" Hikaru shouted back. "When you have a child you don't just disappear without even looking back unless you really don't care!"

"But he did come back… Didn't he?" Haruhi replied. "You even got mad because of the way he did it!"

"Wow! Haruhi… You really don't see how stupid this sounds?"

"I'm just doing what's best for my son!"

"By letting his supposedly dead father back into his life?"

"Compared to a violent man, I'm pretty sure I'm not downgrading." She retorted.

"A 'violent' man uh…" Hikaru let out. "So that's what I am to you now? A violent man..."

"That didn't come out right, Hikaru. I'm so-"

"Screw you, Haruhi!" He said angrily before walking away and leaving behind him a dumbfounded Haruhi.

She watched him go not too sure how to react and when he was out of sight she simply got back inside the house closing the door behind her and sat back down on the floor burying herself in her work as though nothing happened. Only she could no longer focus as her vision became blurred by the tears she'd not realised had come out.

She then felt somebody wrapping their arms around her neck and making her turn her head.

"Are you okay mum?" Kazuya asked her not sure why she was crying now.

She quickly wiped her tears away and passed her arm around him too.

"I'm fine sweetie…" She then replied still sobbing a little but giving him a smile. "I'm fine…"

**And that's it for chapter 16. Will those two ever manage to work things out? See you in the next update (whenever that may be :-(…)**


	17. The end of a long road

**Just Wiping Scars**

**!WARNING – This is a very long author's note. The story still follows!**

**Hey everyone, I know I'm supposed to be on a long vacation but I thought I needed to take a holiday from my holidays (ain't nothing like that XD!) to address a few points.**

**The reason I thought I needed to update the story again is due to the recent events that have been going on around FFN. As most of you already know, there is a petition going around to save stories with very mature contents. Half of my stories fall in that category including JWS. So I wouldn't be surprised if my account suddenly disappears, if the petition doesn't go through (see more details on that on my profile). **

**What I'm trying to do now is find an alternative fandom where I could re-upload my stories if the worst case scenario was to happen. Given that it's the last story I write, it would be a shame if I couldn't complete it.**

**I recommend following me on Twitter 'kuromangafan' **_(could not prefix the 'at' sign)_** in case my account is deleted without notice, for information on where I would be posting my stories (if I find an alternative). I've also started using that account to tweet whenever I submit a new chapter (useful if you don't have it on 'Alert').**

**The second point I needed to address is on a less serious note but still quite important.**

**!Major Blunder Alert! - Kazuya's having a birthday soon and I'm just realising now that I miscalculated his age. In chapter 3, I mentioned he was eight going on nine when he's actually nine going on ten. The worst part is that my mistake had been pointed out to me by a couple of readers but instead of reviewing my calculation, I have been a smartass about it and I want to apologise for that (hope the fact I acknowledged my mistake will make you accept my apology (_inserting virtual flowers here :-))_!).**

**I guess 'errare humanum est' but it brings me to my third point. Now that I've identified this blunder, going forward Kazuya's personality will be a little more mature than in previous chapters (I'll be skipping a whole year for him!). I've rectified chapter 3 but unfortunately I won't be able to update past chapters so they reflect his new found age as that will require more work than I have time for (would have to change paragraphs that could or would affect the rest of the story)… And I sincerely hope you won't mind this little quirk in the story. But again sorry about the confusion T_T!**

**On those notes, here's chapter seventeen with some more KyoxKazu bonding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 17: The end of the tunnel**

"Haruhi…" Kaoru pleaded. "It's been two weeks. Why won't you talk to him?"

"I have nothing to say to him." Haruhi replied as she got ready for work that morning.

"So you're really giving up on my brother…"

"I think I am…" Haruhi replied.

"Will you at least tell me what happened?"

"Ask Hikaru… He'll tell you…" She simply replied.

"He won't say anything."

"Too bad." She replied shrugging a little. "Well, got to go… I'm running late already."

"Fine… I'll talk to you later."

"Oh wait… I almost forgot…" Haruhi then said. "Kazuya's turning ten in a couple of weeks. Don't forget."

"Like I could forget." Kaoru replied. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

Then as usual, she dropped her son at school before making her way to court. That day Kyoya and Ichigaki were to testify and Haruhi had spent the past weeks going over Kyoya's testimonies.

"Are you ready?" She asked Kyoya who was sitting next to her in the courtroom.

"As ready as one can be." He replied.

"Good." She simply said with a smile.

And so the trial continued until Kyoya was called to the stand. Haruhi was to question him first. The questioning of both Kyoya and Ichigaki lasted for a whole morning and it proved to be at Kyoya's advantage.

The court then went into recess so the attorneys could get ready for their closing arguments which would mark the end of the two months trial.

Haruhi was reviewing her notes when she received a phone call.

"Mushi! Mushi!"

"Fujioka-san, this is Kazuya's headmistress calling. I've been trying to reach you all morning."

"Ah! Konichiwa sensei. I hope everything is alright."

"Well I just needed to inform every parent that children from the 4th grade will be discharged earlier today as their Maths teacher had to leave due to a personal emergency."

"How early are we talking?"

"Around 2 p.m."

"That's in half an hour. I will be in court at the time. I won't have time to pick him up from school." Haruhi let out almost shouting.

"I'm sorry for the short notice Fujioka-san. We could not find a substitute for this afternoon's class." The headmistress replied making Haruhi let out yet another sigh.

"Fine… I'll see what I can do. Thank you for notifying me." Haruhi replied before greeting the lady goodbye and hanging up her phone.

She then got to her feet walking over to the vending machine to get a tea.

"What am I going to do?" She wondered out loud.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Someone then asked her coming from behind and making her turn around.

"Oh… Kyoya…" She then said. "Everything is fine. I was just wondering how much longer it was going to take today."

"I see you really can't wait to get it over and done with." Kyoya commented jokingly. "But you need to relax. Only one more attendance after this one and it will be over."

"What? No… that's not what I'm worried about." Haruhi replied. "It's just that I received a call from Kazuya's headmistress today. They're dismissing his class earlier today because they couldn't find a replacement Maths teacher."

"And?"

"I won't be able to pick him up because I will be in court." She spelled out.

"Can't your father pick him up for you? Or one of your friends?"

"No… That's my job."

"What do you mean?"

"I've made it my mission, ever since he started school, to pick him up myself."

"Really?" Kyoya repeated a little surprised. "I always thought your twin friends would have spoiled him with their limo every now and then."

"It's not like they never tried to…" Haruhi retorted. "I just never let them…"

Kyoya let out a little sigh before pulling out his mobile phone to make a quick call.

"Tachibana, I will need you to pick up my son from school today."

"What the hell are you doing?" Haruhi protested grabbing the phone from his hand. "Did you not hear me?"

"I heard that you will be stuck in court and won't be able to pick up Kazuya and I'm not having him left behind in school when all of his friends have returned home."

"If we wrapped this up quick enough, I'll still be able to make it."

"But you know we won't, don't you?"

She stared at him looking disconcerted.

"Ok fine… You can have one of your drivers pick him up."

"Glad you've come to reason with me."

"But you're going too."

"What? But I need to be here."

"Your brothers are here and they can represent the Otori's so your presence isn't required per se." Haruhi replied. "Besides, Kazuya will never follow a stranger and I'm pretty sure he's never met your driver before."

"Fine I'll go." He replied with a long sigh.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." She replied with a sneaky smile.

"We should probably go back in." He then said turning to make his way back to the courtroom.

"'I' should go back… 'You' need to get going…"

"I knew you were full of it when you said you'd be able to pick him up."

"We'll discuss that later." She simply replied, throwing away her paper-cup and returning inside the courtroom while Kyoya left the premise.

* * *

As he made his way out, Kyoya gave another call to his driver instructing him of the change of plans and to pick him up from court first.

He got in the car as it arrived and made his way to Kazuya's school. The journey took less than twenty minutes.

"Otori-sama. We've arrived." The driver then informed him. "Would you like me to go find him inside?"

"No… This is something I would rather do myself." Kyoya simply replied.

"As you wish, sir."

"But one thing you can do is drop me off a little further down." Kyoya then ordered him. "I do not want to attract too much attention."

"Very well sir." The driver replied driving a couple of blocks further down, where Kyoya finally got out of the car and walked back to the school.

The bells marking the end of another hour rang just as Kyoya entered the premise. He looked around taking in the infrastructure of the establishment and instinctively compared it to the school he'd attended as a child.

His primary instinct was telling him to reject the scenery that was developing under his eyes, but he knew better now. He knew much better.

He waited in the courtyard for Kazuya to come out while checking his emails on his PDA and soon enough he started attracting the attention he'd tried really hard not to.

"Isn't that Kyoya Otori?" He heard a lady whisper.

"Yes… It is him…" Another lady replied. "I only saw his pictures in the newspaper and magazines. He looks so much better in real life."

"I read the Otori's are suing the Ichigaki's for ruining them some years ago."

"Oh yeah I read that too. It's hard to believe. But I wonder what he's doing here. Does he have children that attend this school?"

"No. He's single and I never heard that he had a kid… But more importantly, shouldn't he be in court? The final day of the trial is today."

Kyoya let out a sigh before putting away his smartphone and deciding to go inside the building itself.

"I should have done that in first place." He then thought as he started eyeing for Kazuya in the middle of the crowd of primary school students. He continued to look until he spotted him, sitting on a bench and reading a book.

He smiled at the sight then walked over to his little boy.

"Hey…" He simply told him making him look up.

"Kyo-jisan!" Kazuya let out happy to see him and going to his feet, abandoning his book and bag, to give him a hug.

"I came to get you and take you home." Kyoya then told him hugging him back. Kazuya looked up to give him a confused look that reminded him of his mother.

"What about mum?" Kazuya then asked letting go of him.

"She couldn't come today because she has to work." Kyoya explained.

"But she always picks me up…" He then let out sounding a little disappointed and sitting back down on the bench. "She promised she'll never let anyone else pick me up."

Kyoya stared at him for a moment then sat down next to him.

"Don't be angry at your mother." He then told him. "Your mother has to work because of me."

"Because of you?"

Kyoya gave him a little smile then asked: "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Sure… Why not?" Kazuya replied shrugging a little.

"A long time ago, a bad very bad man did something really horrible." Kyoya started with. "And because of that bad man, my father lost everything he had and died of sadness."

"Your father died of sadness?" Kazuya asked a little surprised. "Why was he sad?"

"He was sad because after losing everything, he felt he could not take care of me, my brothers and my sister." Kyoya continued with. He paused for a moment then said. "We were sad, very sad. So we decided to find that man that took everything from our father to make him pay for what he did. And that's why your mother has to work."

"To make the bad man pay?"

"Yes, because your mother believes in doing the right thing. She believes in justice." Kyoya explained. "That's why she's the best lawyer in the world. And that's why you should be very proud of her."

"I am proud of my mum!" Kazuya then let out, a big smile on his face and making Kyoya chuckle a little.

Kyoya stared at him for another moment.

"Do you want to surprise your mum?" He then asked him.

"How?" Kazuya asked him when a man in a black suit approached them making Kyoya turn his gaze away.

"I asked you to wait in the car." Kyoya simply told him.

"Forgive me my rudeness sir, but Fujioka-sensei asked me to check up on you."

"Haruhi? Why didn't she call me directly?"

"Apparently she has, but she couldn't get through. That's why she called the car instead."

"Ok I get it."

"She also says, she won't have the time to call again later on but if you can just send her a message, it will do."

"Fine." He said going to his feet. "Come on Kazuya. We need to get going or your mother will be really mad at me." He added jokingly and so Kazuya got his feet too grabbing his bag, his coat and his book.

"Kazuya-sama, please allow me." The driver then said in an attempt to hold onto his belongings.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." He politely replied as he placed his backpack on his back. The driver looked up to Kyoya a little surprised, but Kyoya simply smiled back before following the young boy who was already making his way out.

* * *

They were now in the car and as Kazuya looked out the window, he noticed they weren't taking the route his mother usually took to go home.

"Where are we going?" He then asked Kyoya

"I told you before we're going to surprise your mother." Kyoya replied. "We're going to see her at work."

"Oh… ok!"

There was a moment of silence then Kyoya said: "So… You're turning ten soon."

"Yes…" Kazuya replied turning his gaze to Kyoya. "In two weeks. Are you coming for my birthday party?"

"I didn't know you were having a party." Kyoya simply replied. "Your mum didn't tell me anything about it."

"Maybe she didn't get the chance to tell you." Kazuya replied. "But you have to come."

"I'll see what I can do." Kyoya replied giving him a smile. "So how was school today?"

"It was okay." Kazuya replied as he started telling him about his day.

Moments later they arrived at the courthouse then made their way to the courtroom where the defendant's attorney was about to start his final statement to the jury.

"Woah… This place is huge…" Kazuya whispered to Kyoya as he looked around him.

"We're just on time. Let's find a seat." Kyoya then said ushering him to the back of the room where they both sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen from the jury. As it has been pointed out in the course of the trial, it isn't the first time that my client is prosecuted with these charges. Murder, corruption, deception… But I believe the only thing he really is guilty of here, is being a businessman trying to expand his empire. Unfortunately for his biggest competitor at the time. Of course Otori's were great in the health and medical industry back then… And it is most unfortunate what happened to them. But instead of wasting time trying to place the blame for their failure on my client here, they should try and focus on making things right by themselves to the countless lives that have been destroyed due to their mistakes that cost the lives of hundreds and people. And I'm not even talking about all those people who had become jobless due to their strategy. My client on the other hand, had the decency to take in those workers who were left stranded after the collapse of their employer. Would a man who would intentionally cause the death of hundreds of innocent people really go as far as hiring ex-employees from his biggest competitor?" He paused a moment letting the member of the jury ponder on his question. "I have worked on many criminal cases, not once have I come across a murderer who would show any form of sympathy towards a fellow human being… Not once… That's all I have to say. Thank you."

When he was done, he returned to his seat next to his client.

"Thank you, Sonoda-sensei." The judge then said as she took some notes. Then turning to Haruhi, she added. "Fujioka-sensei, the floor is yours."

"Thank you your honour." Haruhi said as she got to her feet and walked over to the jury.

"Wow... I really don't know where to start... And I believe it will be hard following on sensei's footsteps. It is after all my first time dealing with a case this big… and a criminal one at that. So I don't really have an opinion on what a criminal should look or behave like. What I do know however is… No let me rephrase… Who I do know, is my client… We go way back. We attended the same school and later on the same university. I might sound biased because of the relationship I share with my client, but that relationship is actually the reason why he hired me. I mean like I told you before I'm not a criminal lawyer, I'm just your regular family lawyer. In fact when I asked him why he chose me, he simply replied '_Because you were there, right in the middle of it…_' I knew then, I had no choice but to accept the job because he was right… I was there. I was right in the middle of it. I was thinking about him when they announced the collapse of the empire on TV that evening, I was worried about him when he was told everything he's worked so hard for was lost to the huge hole left by his deceased father. I was even there when he was picking up the pieces of whatever legacy was left from the Empire that had been built over generations by the Otori's."

She paused a moment.

"My client had lost everything... And I'm not overreacting... He actually lost everything... The house he grew up in, his status in the high society, his most valuable possessions, his capacity to cover his school fees..." She started counting. "Everything... I knew my client when he had it all and when he was left with nothing... I saw him going from being at the top of the world to the bottom of the pyramid... I witnessed his world crumble down in front of him... He actually woke up one morning and realised he'd lost everything down to the very last dime..."

"I'm just a commoner... And I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to be at the top of the world on one day and then at the bottom the next day. But things like that don't just happen overnight…"

She paused again for another moment.

"Sonoda-sensei says they made a strategic mistake…" She then said with a little scoff. "At what point were they supposed to review their strategy and avoid making a mistake when their corrupted staff... The staff they trusted were telling them everything was fine? What kind of employers would they have been if they had to double check every piece of work, every experiment taking place in their labs? I only have one assistant… I can't be on her back 24/7. Let alone a whole team of scientists and doctors who were hired specifically for their skills. My client had no other choice but to trust their judgement. Would you count that as being a bad thing to do as an employer?"

"And to say they made a 'strategic mistake'… I just don't see that happening… The Otori's don't make mistakes… Anyone who knew them as well as I did will know they don't make mistakes. Everything they do is well organised, planned and calculated. And they are good at whatever they do… Just see the result for yourself. Not even ten years after their collapse, they're already back half-way through what they used to be. Would someone who makes mistakes this big be that capable?"

"Now I'm not saying that they're perfect and that they've never played dirty… I've personally been at the receiving end of their strategic capabilities… And I can assure you no matter how dirty their tricks are, you will still be left amazed by what they're capable of."

"But if they did make a mistake however… It was probably to trust that the competition would play a fair game… If they made a mistake, it was not to read more into the activities of their competitor... But I guess that just like me, they simply can't tell when someone who would go as far as sacrificing hundreds of life to get ahead in the game… A man-slaughterer is looking at them straight in the eyes." She finished with turning her gaze to the defendant. "That's all I have to say… Thank you."

She then walked back to her seat and as she did, her gaze fell on the back of the courtroom where she saw Kyoya and Kazuya sitting together and staring at her. She gave them a smile then sat down at her table.

"Thank you Fujioka-sensei." The judge said taking some more notes. "The jury will now retire to deliberate. This court will reconvene once a decision has been made."

The judge then got to her feet and made her way out and so the assembly was dismissed.

Haruhi then started packing her things while discussing with Akito, Yuuichi and Fuyumi.

"So what's next?" Akito asked.

"Now we only need to wait for the decision of the jury." Haruhi replied.

"So this is the final straight line..." Yuuichi then said making Haruhi smile in response.

"Whatever happens next, thank you for everything, Haru-chan." Fuyumi then told her. "You've done a wonderful job."

"It was my pleasure." Haruhi replied with a smile.

"Mum!" They then heard someone call. Haruhi turned her head towards the direction the voice came from and saw Kazuya walking towards her closely followed by Kyoya.

"Kazu-chan. I thought you'd be home by now." She told him as he gave her a hug.

"Kyo-jisan brought me here." He replied causing Yuuichi and Akito to exchange a weird look.

"I thought he'd be happy to see you at work... And I have to admit... Your closing argument was very impressive." Kyoya then said.

Haruhi gave him a smile as he spoke those words.

"It was nothing." She then said feeling a little flattered.

"Is he your son?" Fuyumi then asked her as she stared at the little boy looking very surprised.

"Yes he is."

"Wow… Such a beautiful boy." She said her mother instinct kicking in and taking the boy in her arms to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kazuya said not sure what was happening. She then let go of him to take another look at him and he quickly stepped back behind his mother while staring at the strange woman.

"Kazuya… Don't be so rude." Haruhi then told him. "These are Kyo-jisan's brothers and sister."

"Don't worry about it Haru-chan." Fuyumi then said.

"Hello Kazuya… I'm Yuuichi." Yuuichi then told him trying to warm up to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Akito." Akito added also giving him a smile.

"Hello!" Kazuya replied still keeping a distance from them.

"I'm really sorry about that." Haruhi then said. "He's very shy around people he's just met."

"You don't need to apologise." Yuuichi then told her with a smile.

"Kyoya! Do you have a second?" Akito then asked his brother.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Kyoya replied. He then turned to Haruhi. "How are you getting back home? Do you need a ride?"

"No, I drove here." She replied.

"Ah okay."

"We'll be off now and thank you again for picking him up from school." She then said.

"That's what I'm here for." Kyoya replied.

"Come on Kazuya. Let's go." She then said waving goodbye to the Otori's.

"Bye Kyo-jisan." Kazuya also said before following his mother.

"Bye Kazu-chan!" Kyoya told him waving at him and staring at him as he left.

Akito waited until they had passed the large doors before turning to his brother.

"Kyo-jisan? What's the meaning of this?"

"I was going to ask the same thing!" Yuuichi added.

"It's complicated…" Kyoya replied.

"What's complicated?" Yuuichi then asked.

"You did tell him you were his father right?" Akito further asked.

But Kyoya shook his head in response.

"Kazuya thinks his father has passed away before he was born." He then explained.

"What?"

"That's the lie she's been feeding him with since he was a baby to explain the absence of a father in his life."

"And you're okay with that?" Fuyumi then asked him.

Kyoya thought about it for a moment before replying:

"I'm not, obviously… But I don't want to disrupt the life he's been living until now by making it a big issue." Kyoya replied. "His well-being comes first. I'm sure you can understand that."

"But Kyoya, he will eventually find out… And the longer you let it drag, the harder it will be for him to accept he's been lied to his whole life."

"He may never find out. But if he does, we'll worry about it then." Kyoya replied. "But regardless of what he calls me, he is my son and I will provide for him in the background."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Fuyumi asked her. "From what you told us, Haruhi won't accept any of your contributions."

"We've come a long way since then, nee-san." Kyoya replied. "And there are many ways in which I can achieve that goal."

**That's all folks… I'm going back to my vacation. And I'll hopefully still see you on FFN when I return. The jury's decision in the next chapter. See you soon…**


	18. Decisions and a Birthday

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello, hello everyone! I'm finally back from my long break :-)! And yey! The story is still up (lol). I really missed working on it and to thank you all for being so patient and bearing with me, I'm publishing two chapters in one. That should somehow make up for the time. Please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 18: Decisions**

The decision of the jury was finally made and Haruhi and the Otori's had been called back to court. It had been a couple of weeks and they were very anxious about the outcome of the long and tiring trial.

"Case number 63578! The jury will be ready to give its verdict in ten minutes." It was announced shortly after Haruhi arrived in court. The Otori's were already present waiting for her. She quickly greeted them before sitting down at her seat and waiting like everyone else.

"So this is it." Kyoya who was sitting next to Haruhi then let out.

She turned to stare at him for a moment then her gaze drifted off to the man who'd started the whole ordeal.

"Yes… This is it…" She simply replied as she continued to stare until Ichigaki felt her gaze on him and decided to stare back. His eyes betrayed a lack of confidence in the outcome of the trial and Haruhi couldn't help but wonder and appreciate how people could change in so little time. But getting his composure back he gave a quick and sneaky smile before turning his gaze away from her.

"Kyoya…" She then called.

"Hmm…?"

"I was wondering… And this is on completely separate note…" She replied turning her gaze to him.

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about seeing everyone again?"

"Define everyone…"

"You know… Mei, Hani, etc?"

He gave her a strange look then replied: "Honestly… After what happened with Hikaru, I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable being around anyone of them anytime soon."

"Fair enough."

"But why are you asking?"

"Like I said… I was just wondering." She quickly replied ending the conversation at the same time.

"The jury is now ready to give their verdict." It was then announced and so the members of the jury walked into the courtroom and sat down at their designated seats. The judge walked in shortly after also taking a seat.

"Have the members of the jury reached a unanimous decision?" The judge then asked and so the spokesperson got his feet.

"Yes your honour." He then said.

"Please proceed."

The man then unfolded the sheet of paper he was holding and started reading it.

"In the case of the Otori Group against the Ichigaki Corporation, on the account of infiltrating the Otori laboratory and tempering with the results of experiments that caused the death of 314 patients, we found the defendant…"

At that point, Fuyumi who was sitting on the other side of Kyoya, closed her eyes and grabbed her little brother's hand in anticipation of what was about to be announced.

To Haruhi, the moment seemed to take forever to be over. She had closed her eyes, and her heart was pounding really fast. Should she win the case, her career would take a big boost in a whole new direction. A direction she had never thought she would one day take. It would… Change her life forever.

"…Guilty!" Haruhi heard and as it was announced, shouts of joy could be heard from behind her.

"We won…" She whispered out still trying to process the information.

"Are you kidding me? I want an appeal!" She then heard Ichigaki shout as he got to his feet banging his hand on the table.

"The defendant will be taken into custody until a date for his trial has been decided. This court is adjourned." The judge announced before going to her feet and making her way out of the courtroom.

It still felt like a dream to Haruhi who was finding it hard to digest what was going on around her. The Otori's were hugging and laughing with each other. The public who supported them was congratulating them. The few reporters who'd been following the trial were rushing towards them trying to get an interview.

The defendant was being handcuffed and taken away by a couple of policemen but still held his head high. He however managed to throw a dirty look in her direction. His lawyer was looking upset as he packed his things not believing he'd lost the case to someone who knew nothing about criminal law.

In the eight years that she'd been a lawyer, she'd never felt that vibe after winning a case. Working on high-profile accounts was something else to her and it felt almost scary.

"Haruhi!" She then heard a man call that made her turn her gaze. It was Kyoya. "You did it! You really did!" He was telling her with a really big smile while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Haruhi-chan!" Fuyumi further added taking the woman into her arms and giving her a really big hug.

"Great job." Akito then said to her also with a smile after Fuyumi had finally let go of her. "We really couldn't have done it without you."

"We're really grateful to you." Yuuichi added grabbing her hand to give her a handshake.

"It was nothing…" She mindlessly replied as she still tried to process what was going on around her.

"Well we need to go and announce what happened to the rest of the family before they hear it on the news." Yuuichi then said to his brothers and sister.

"I'm staying behind a little… I'll catch up with you later." Kyoya then decided.

"Alright then…" Akito then said. "Take care Fujioka-san."

And so the Otori's left the courtroom leaving behind Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Haruhi, you seem out of it a little." Kyoya then commented. "Are you alright?"

"It's just that… I'm finding it hard to believe."

"Come on… You've been so confident about it I never doubted you even once and now you can't believe we won?"

"Well it's just that the Ichigaki's are giants and although I always felt we'd win, I just find it hard to believe it now that it's actually happened."

"You better believe it Haruhi." He then said giving her a sneaky smile. Haruhi met his gaze and she could tell how happy he was.

Haruhi finally realising it, allowed a smile to form on her face.

"We won! I can't believe it! We won!" She suddenly let out sounding really chipper and jumping in Kyoya's arms to give him a huge hug. But when she realised what she was doing she quickly let go of him and stepped back a little.

"Sorry I got carried away…" She then told him in a calmer tone.

"It's fine." He replied readjusting his glasses and looking away so she didn't see his slightly tinted cheeks. "Are you ready to go?" He then asked her.

"Uh yeah… Let me quickly grab my things." She said walking back to her desk and grabbing her bag before catching up with Kyoya who was already making his way out.

* * *

Haruhi returned to her office that afternoon where another party was awaiting for her. Kyoya had accompanied her as he needed to see her boss. This time however, Haruhi did not try to get out of it and was actually more than happy to join in the celebration.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then Haruhi." He said as they were about to go on their separate ways.

"Aren't you coming to my party?"

"I don't know…"

"We're celebrating your case… You should be there if you can make it."

"I guess it won't hurt… But I probably wouldn't stay for long."

"Great! Well… I'll see you in a bit then." Haruhi said before making her way to the large meeting room where her colleagues who'd heard the news on TV and were waiting for her had already gathered.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted at once as she got in. "Well done Fujioka-sensei!"

"Thank you guys…" Haruhi replied for once happy to have a party thrown for her.

"We had a feeling you'd attend this one party." A first colleague then said.

"Really?" Haruhi asked. "What gave it away?"

"How hard you worked on it… We could tell you really wanted to win it."

"What lawyer doesn't want to win their case… Really…" Haruhi replied sounding exasperated.

"True… But you never gave it your all before."

"Then again… If my client was Kyoya Otori I'd also give everything I have." Another one of her colleague then commented.

"Yeah…"

"You guys are being ridiculous. I do not see Kyoya that way." Haruhi replied with a nervous little laugh.

"And you're on first name basis too…"

"And there's definitely that chemistry between you two."

"It's not what you think." She quickly replied blushing a little. "Kyoya and I go way back."

"Yes we heard that's the lie you gave the jury in your final statement. But you can drop the act now."

"It wasn't a lie." Haruhi retorted with a little sigh.

"When you took on the case you said you'd never met him before."

"Now 'that' was a lie… But Kyoya and I have been friends since high school."

"Seriously?"

Haruhi nodded in response.

"So why were you so reluctant to take on his case? You were even ready to quit!"

"Because we had a fallout but we've worked out our issues and now we're good again." She explained. "Anyway… Where's Hanae?" She then asked quickly changing the subject.

"She should be around somewhere." Her colleague replied.

"Haruhi!" Someone then called her making her look back.

"Ah! Kyoya!" She said turning on herself to meet him at the door. "Come in." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Haruhi I need to run but can I have a quick word with you?"

"Hmm… Sure." She said leaving the room and making her way to her office followed by Kyoya.

They both got in and she walked over to her desk to sit on it.

"So what is it?" She then asked him after offering him a seat.

"I was just wondering whether you were happy working here."

She gave him a surprised look.

"Well yeah… Why are you asking?"

"It's just that when you took on the job, I couldn't help but notice that your boss was willing to force any case on you no matter what." He then explained. "Even if you were not happy about it."

"Oh… Don't worry… It's not like this happens all the time. In fact, it was the first time this was happening and it all worked out for you, right?"

"That's true but, I just can't have something like that happen to you again." He then said.

"Why are you suddenly concerned?"

"You're the mother of my child. It's my duty to do what's best for you."

"I've been taking care of myself and my son for a long time now Kyoya." Haruhi replied letting out a sigh.

"But I am here now and I won't just stand and watch anyone disrespect you."

"I'm sensing you're trying to make a point."

"As a matter of fact I do." He said going to his feet. "I would like to invest in you."

She gave him a surprised look.

"Come again?"

"I know you're a good lawyer and you've already proven yourself." He continued with. "And I wanted to know whether you'd be open to the idea of starting your very own agency."

"My own agency?"

"Funded by me of course."

"Why would you do that?"

"Again… You're the mother of my child and I need to make sure you have a steady income. And you wouldn't need to worry about getting fired since you'd be your own boss."

"Kitano would never fire me."

"I know he needs you to make his big bucks, but the welfare of my child comes first. You could think of it as my contribution to his upbringing since you didn't recognise me as being his father when he was born and I have no direct legal duty to take care of him."

Haruhi was still looking dumbstruck. The idea of having her own agency had never even crossed her mind. But she knew Kyoya better than that.

"Where is the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"Come on. It's you. There's always a catch."

He smiled then started making his way out.

"You're free to believe whatever you want, Haruhi. But please think about my offer." He replied. "And if you're still not sure, just know that I've spoken to your boss already when I went to see him earlier and after making him a really nice offer, he was happy to give you away. Do you really want to be working for someone like him?"

Haruhi stared at him for a moment considering what he'd just said.

"Really Haruhi… Think about it." Kyoya said again. "I'll talk to you soon…"

"Wait… Kyoya…" She then said as he was about to step out of her office.

"Yes?" He replied looking back.

"Next Saturday…" She then started saying but then went silent.

"What's going on next Saturday?"

"No… Nothing…" She then said. "I'll catch you later…"

"Ok… See you around."

He then left her office making his way out leaving Haruhi to ponder on his offer.

* * *

Saturday had arrived and for the first time in weeks, Haruhi felt relieved she didn't have any case to work on and she could finally stay in bed late.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" She then heard her son shout as he ran through the house.

"Oh no…" She let out placing her pillow over her head to muffle the sound and knowing very well her plans to stay in bed and sleep in were ruined.

"Mum! Mum! Wake up, Mummy!" He continued to shout as he slammed her bedroom door open and ran towards her bed to jump on it.

"Good morning Kazu-chan…" She mumbled out as her son took the pillow off her head.

"Good morning mum!" He replied sounding really happy and lying down next to her. "Did you forget?"

"No… I didn't forget." She replied turning her head to face and stare at him with a little smile. "Happy birthday sweetie." She then wished him passing her arm around his waist and pulling him against her to give him a kiss on his cheek. "You're turning ten today… But to me you'll always be my sweet and cute little baby." She added as she started tickling him in his tummy and making him laugh.

When she felt he'd had enough she simply stopped and kept him in her arms.

"You know what else?" She then asked him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, mum." He replied which made her smile.

"Come on…" She then said making him get out of the bed and getting out of bed herself. "We have a birthday party to get ready for."

* * *

Hikaru was with his brother in his bedroom watching TV without a care in the world. Kaoru on the other hand was going through his brother clothes collection, looking for something to wear.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru then called. "Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

"Coming where?"

"To Kazuya's birthday party of course."

"Haruhi did not invite me so why would I go?"

"Oh… Don't pretend like you of all people actually need an invitation."

"I don't care, I'm not going."

Kaoru gave him an exasperated look as he finally grabbed the outfit he wanted and walked over to him sitting down on the coffee table and blocking his view of the TV.

"Move…" Hikaru simply told him.

"It's been a month Hikaru… Why won't you talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you… now move."

Kaoru stared at his brother for another moment.

"Fine…" He then said standing up and making his way out. He then stopped at the door and turned back to stare at his brother again. "You know… For a moment I thought you really did love her and that you'd do anything for her and that you'd be the one to make her happy. But it seems I was wrong. I'm your twin and we're supposed to understand each other but right now, I don't think I even know you anymore."

Hikaru remained silent as he spoke.

"Even if she's trying her best to hide it, she's suffering from your fallout Hikaru." Kaoru added finally stepping out the door but as he did Hikaru then let out: "But what if Kyoya makes it to the party?"

"What?" Kaoru asked turning his gaze back to his brother who'd finally let out what worried him the most.

"I want to see her, but I know I would simply lose it if Kyoya's there." He then said. "And I don't want her or Kazuya to hate me more than they already do."

"Ok… Now you're being delusional." Kaoru retorted. "Because primo, she didn't invite Kyoya to the party. She didn't even mention it to him."

"She didn't? But why?" Hikaru asked back. "She told me he was going to be more involved because of Kazuya."

"Beats me…" Kaoru simply replied. "And then, just know that… They can never hate you… They can be mad or upset with you, but they can't hate you."

He waited for another moment checking for a reaction from his brother, but Hikaru remained there sitting.

"I hope you change your mind. I'll catch you later." He then said before leaving the room and returning to his to get ready for the party before making his way out of the house.

As he got into the limo that would first stop at Mei's then at Haruhi's, he received a phone call from an old friend.

"Suoh-san! What a surprise!" He jokingly said as he answered the call from Tamaki.

"Hey Kaoru! How have you been?" Tamaki asked him.

"I've had better days but can't complain." Kaoru replied. "Yourself?"

"Yeah… I'm alright." He replied. "I was actually calling to check on Hikaru. He hasn't been returning my calls."

"He's in a bad place at the moment." Kaoru replied.

"Because of Haruhi I presume."

"Apparently…" Kaoru replied with a sigh. "But neither of them is willing to talk about it."

"Wow… It sounds very serious. Should we do something about it?"

"Well I've done everything I could. Now it's up to them." Kaoru replied. "But I'm surprised you're so concerned about the two of them."

"They're my friends… Well Hikaru is. And I want him to be happy."

"And you think he'll find happiness with your ex-fiancée…"

"You know… When you put it like that, it doesn't sound weird at all." Tamaki replied sarcastically and making Kaoru let out some chuckles.

"Anyway, what are you up to now? Do you want to hang out?" Tamaki then asked him.

"I'd like that but not today." Kaoru replied. "I'll be at Haruhi's for the whole day."

"The whole day? Is she having a party or what?" Tamaki asked jokingly.

"Uh yes… Today's Kazuya's birthday." Kaoru replied. "And she felt she'll need help handling all the kids that are going to be there."

"It's Kazu-chan's birthday?"

"Didn't you know?" Kaoru asked a little surprised she didn't tell him.

"She didn't mention it." Tamaki replied. "But thanks for letting me know."

"Are you planning to come?"

"How can I miss my little buddy's birthday?" Tamaki replied. "I'll surprise them."

"Great I'll see you there then." Kaoru said before hanging up the phone just as the car arrived at Mei's.

* * *

"So… It's Kazuya's birthday…" Tamaki repeated to himself as he stared at his phone. He'd been meaning to talk to Haruhi for quite some time now, but she wasn't returning his calls anymore and he'd been banished from her office. "This could be my chance."

"Tamaki!" Someone then called him. He turned his head towards the person who'd just got in the living room.

"E-chan." He said extending his hand towards her. She grabbed it as she got close to him and he simply pulled her towards him and made her sit on his lap. He then grabbed her head to give her a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked him after breaking the kiss.

"I just felt like kissing you." He replied with a smile that she returned. "And I also wanted to ask you whether you'd want to go to a party."

"A party?" She repeated. "Whose party?"

"Haruhi's son birthday party."

She let a little scoff as he mentioned that name.

"You can't be serious." She told him.

"We were invited by Haruhi in person." He then lied. "Don't you think it would be rude not to go?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd understand I don't want to be around my husband's ex-fiancée." She said standing up from his lap. "I'm sorry but I'll pass."

"Fine… I'll go on my own." He then said.

"Are you really considering going after I made it clear I wanted you to cut off ties with her?"

"And I told you I wasn't ready to." He replied going to his feet. "Besides, this would be in a social context so I won't be alone with her. Kaoru and Mei will be there. And I'm guessing Mori, Hani and their wives will be there too."

"That is not the point Tamaki."

"And unfortunately, you don't get to decide for me who I should or should not hang out with."

She gave him an exasperated look that he returned by placing another kiss on her lips. "Besides, I really need you to start trusting me."

She thought about it for a moment. Even if it was in social context, she couldn't stand the thought of having them so close to each other.

"Fine, Tamaki… I'm coming with you." She then told him deciding to go so she could keep an eye on him.

"Splendid!" He said happy with her decision. "And we need to drop by a toy store to get him a gift."

"Sure… whatever…" She replied rolling her eyes and making her way to her room so she could get ready.

**End of chapter 18.**

**Haruhi won her case (as expected of course) and Tamaki's up to something XD! Will Hikaru make it to the party? Find out now in the next chapter! Kyaaa XD!**

**Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Kazu-chan**

That afternoon, Haruhi's house was crowded with Kazuya's classmates and friends. Her hands were full. Checking every half an hour that there was still enough food and drinks, making sure the kids remained in the living room and garden and looking out for her furniture not to get destroyed. But with the help of Kaoru, Ageha and Mei, she was able to pull it off.

"I'll be damned if I host a party again next year." She then commented when she finally caught a break.

"And it wouldn't be Kazuya's birthday party if we didn't have Haruhi's traditional comment." Kaoru then replied jokingly and letting out a little chuckle.

"But they're having a great time… So it was worth the trouble." Mei simply said as she looked around. "And Ageha's great with kids. Who would have thought…"

Haruhi then looked in the direction of the youngest Hitachiin who was telling a story to the crowd of children who were absorbed by it. And as she did, her mind drifted off to the third Hitachiin she'd hoped would make it, but was very disappointed when he didn't show up alongside his brother.

"I'm going to get more sweets from the kitchen." She then decided going to her feet just as her doorbell rang. "Mei, can you get that please?"

"Sure." She replied making her way to the front-door.

"Mei-chan!" A very happy Hani let out when he saw her.

"Hey Hani! Hey guys!" She replied when she saw him accompanied by his wife, his daughter, Mori and Megumi.

"Hey Mei!" Megumi told her as she got out of the way to let them in. "How have you guys been?"

"As usual…" Reiko replied.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Hani then asked.

"In the living room." Mei replied. "Ageha's telling a story."

"Why don't you join them, Maya?" Kaoru then asked Hani's daughter with a smile.

"Ok." She simply replied before running off to the living room.

"Hey guys!" They then heard Haruhi tell them as she made her way out of the kitchen and towards her guests.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Hani says walking over to her. "Did you get the gifts we sent?"

"Yes we did and once again thank you for spoiling my son." She replied. "He really loved his new toys."

"We're glad he did." Hani replied letting go of her hurtful comment.

"It looks like everyone's here." Mei then announced. "Should I bring out the cake?"

"Everyone? But what about Hikaru and Tamaki?" Hani who didn't know about their situation then asked.

"I don't think Hikaru's going to make it and I didn't invi-" Haruhi started saying but then her doorbell rang again.

"Could it be Hikaru?" She thought walking over to the door to open it. But to her surprise it wasn't Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi." Tamaki greeted her with.

"Tamaki? Éclair-san?" She asked perplexed and surprised to see them.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-san." Éclair then replied with a faint smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She then asked Tamaki in a very low and annoyed tone that only he could hear.

"Did you really believe I was going to miss my little buddy's birthday?" He whispered back earning a fuming look from her.

"Tama-chan… So you made it after all." Hani then said meeting him at the door too. "Don't just stand there, come in."

"Thank you." Tamaki then said as he got in giving Haruhi a satisfied look and forcing her to stand aside and Éclair following him but reluctantly.

"Please come in." Haruhi then sarcastically added. "Make yourself at home."

"And where's my little buddy… I haven't seen him in such a long time." Tamaki then asked her.

"He's either in the living room or in the garden." Kaoru replied.

"Great! Well I'll go find him then." He then said making his way to the living room in search for Kazuya. Her remaining guests including Éclair also made their way to the living room and helped themselves to some party food and drinks while Haruhi made her way to the kitchen with Mei.

After searching for a moment, Tamaki finally found Kazuya who was now playing with his friends in the garden.

"Kazu-chan!" He then called making the boy stop whatever he was doing to stare in the direction his name had been called from.

"Tama-jisan?" He let out as he stared at the blond man approaching him.

"Happy birthday!" Tamaki then wished him when he got close enough and handing a bag that contained a couple of gifts.

"Thank you." The boy politely replied grabbing the bag but still looking apprehensive.

Tamaki noticed then crouched to level with the boy.

"Listen I know you're probably still mad at me because of the last time." Tamaki then started saying.

"Why were you kissing my mum?" Kazuya then simply asked him.

"Because… Your mum and I… We used to love each other. And we were just trying to remember what it used to feel like..."

"You and my mum? But she likes Hika-jisan now."

"I know… And I'm sorry I kissed your mum, but I promise you it won't ever happen again." Tamaki then promised. "So are we okay now?"

Kazuya stared at him as many more questions rose from this new discovery about his mother. She and his uncle Tamaki used to love each other.

"You're still mad at me?" Tamaki then asked again giving him a sad and disappointed look and bringing the young boy out of his thoughts.

"No… I'm not mad at you anymore." He then replied. "If my mummy used to love you, you can't be a bad person."

"Can I get a hug from my buddy then?" Tamaki then asked giving him a smile that Kazuya couldn't resist and so the boy wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck giving him a hug that Tamaki returned.

* * *

Haruhi and Mei had witnessed the whole scene from the kitchen where they were watching through the window.

"Looks like Tamaki and Kazu-chan made up." Mei then commented making Haruhi even more furious than she already was.

"Can you believe him?" Haruhi then retorted sounding very frustrated and deciding to look away. "How did he even know about Kazuya's birthday?"

"I think Kaoru tipped him off." Mei then said also turning around. "He told me on our way here that Tamaki might show up. In his defence he didn't know about you and Tamaki."

"Perfect." Haruhi sarcastically let out.

"But why did you let him stay?"

"Like I was going to make a scene at my son's birthday!" She said taking the pre-ordered cake out of the fridge. "That s.o.b knows me too well…"

"Haruhi!" Mei let out surprised by Haruhi's language while passing her the candles. "So… What are you going to do then?"

"I'll just ignore him." Haruhi replied placing the candles on the cake.

"Yeah I wonder how that's going to work out." Mei replied sarcastically.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Mei."

"What about Kyoya? Did you tell him?"

Haruhi paused as she asked that question.

"I was going to, but I simply couldn't."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the crowd?" Haruhi replied turning her gaze to Mei. "It would have been too awkward… I really can't do that to him…"

"Sounds about right but how are you planning to let him have a relationship with his son if you don't let him in?" Mei then asked.

"I'll figure something out." She replied but feeling a little guilty.

"Mum!" She then heard her son call from afar.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She replied and moments later he'd joined her there.

"Mum… Look at what Tama-jisan got me for my birthday!" He said showing off his new toy.

"Another toy…"

"Yes but I really wanted this one to complete my collection."

"Well that's great… And I hope you thanked him and his wife properly."

"Where is she?"

"She should be in the living room with your other uncles and aunties."

"Ok... And when is Kyo-jisan coming?" He asked her again.

"Kyo-jisan? What made you think he was coming?" Haruhi asked a little taken aback by his question.

"Because… He promised me…" Kazuya replied not understanding his mother's confusion.

"He did?" Mei let out just as surprised as Haruhi.

"Yes he did."

"I'm sorry honey but he never told me he would." Haruhi then told him.

"Awww..." He let out extremely disappointed as he left the kitchen.

"Kazu-chan, sweetie... It's still early. Maybe he'll come later."

"You think so?"

"I'm not promising you anything, but I think he will."

"Great."

"Now go have fun with your friends. I'll be over with your cake very soon."

"Ok!" He let out a little happier and making his way back to the party.

"Did you just promise him Kyoya would show?"

"If he promised him himself then I have no doubt." Haruhi replied turning her attention back to the cake.

"We're talking about a man who can't be trusted." Mei pointed out.

"Mei, I've spent the last three months in his company... He's not the same man anymore." Haruhi replied. "But I'm surprised he didn't say anything about it."

"Just like you didn't tell him… Well I really hope for Kazu-chan that he'll turn up." Mei then said. "With the whole Hikaru fiasco, another disappointment isn't what he needs."

"Things aren't completely over with Hikaru... I hope so at the very least." Haruhi then said. "We just need some time apart to rethink the situation."

"Well I hope you work out your issues very soon."

"I wish it was that simple." Haruhi said grabbing the plate of cake and bringing it to the living room where a table had been prepared.

* * *

The party went on with Kazuya blowing the candles and opening his gifts and Haruhi serving the cakes with the help of Mei and Ageha. Megumi and Reiko were assisting Hani, Mori and Kaoru in entertaining the parents that had decided to stay for the party.

Haruhi did her best to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to deal with Tamaki who did everything he could to talk to her. Éclair then noticed that things didn't seem to be okay between the two of them and was wondering why Haruhi had invited them but was somehow putting the pieces together.

"I'll go get more drinks." Haruhi then said making her way to the kitchen. Tamaki who was coming out of the restroom just at that moment saw her going into the kitchen alone.

"This is my chance." He thought as he made his way to her kitchen.

Haruhi had grabbed a few bottles and was about to leave the kitchen but as she turned around she noticed Tamaki who was standing there staring at her.

"Do you need any help?" He then asked her.

"Not from you, no…" She replied trying to pass him and leave.

"Haruhi, wait!" He then said grabbing her arm. "We need to talk!"

"Leave me alone!" She replied freeing her arm from his grip. "Just because I let you stay and enjoy yourself here doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

"But I do." Tamaki replied. "And coming to your party was the only way I could get to you!"

She stopped and silently stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"You were right... I was trying to hurt you..." He finally confessed. "I wanted to make you feel like crap, just like you made me feel when I found out you'd slept with my best friend."

"Oh..." Haruhi let out as he spoke those words and placing down the drinks, trying hard not to cry because of his painful words.

"I was hoping that if I hurt you enough, I could find it in my heart to finally forgive you." He continued with. "But even after everything I did, I still couldn't."

Haruhi was now looking down unable to stare him in the eyes.

"But I want to... I truly want to forgive you." He continued with. "Because I can't deny that at some point in my life, you made me the happiest man on Earth and no-one's ever managed to make me feel that way again after you did. And it doesn't matter how much time has passed, it's a feeling I wouldn't trade for the world."

Haruhi closed her eyes as the tears finally started pouring out of her eyes while bringing her hands to her mouth covering it.

"So please bear with me... Haruhi..." He then said slowly approaching her to take her in his arms as she continued to cry, to console her. "I'm sorry for the way I handled the situation... I will work on my issues..."

But on the other side of the wall, in the corridor, Éclair who'd set out to search for her husband had heard and saw everything. Only then she realised, what she was up against. She then decided to walk away as she did not want to make a scene at someone else's party. A commoner's party…

"Haruhi... I really want to forgive you." Tamaki continued to say tightening the hug he was giving her but as Haruhi realised he was again manipulating her she pushed him back releasing herself from his grip.

"What kind of mind game are you trying to pull this time?"

"Haruhi... I'm not-"

"How can you say you want to forgive me then set out to hurt my feelings? Did it ever occur to you that 'I' may not forgive you for it?"

"But-"

"No 'buts', Tamaki. You either forgive me or you don't. And if you can't, just stay out of my life. Because I'm not planning to spend it 'hoping' that maybe someday you'll forgive what I did."

She then stormed out of her kitchen making her way to her bedroom where she locked herself and leaving behind her a remorseful Tamaki.

"What a horrible human being he is…" She let out as she cried her heart out. "Why is he doing this to me?"

* * *

"Are you leaving already Éclair-chan?" Hani asked when he saw her return to the living room with her coat on.

"Yes, I'm not keeping well." She politely replied. "But will you please tell Haruhi that I had a great time and that I'm glad she invited me."

"Sure." Mori replied giving her a faint smile but knowing very well something was off. She then politely bowed before making her way out but instead of going home she decided to walk around town a little.

"You are such an idiot Tamaki." She thought really angry at him and at herself. "She never invited him. Why does he keep lying to me? I have to do something about it."

Then as she continued to walk, she passed a bar.

"I need a drink!" She then thought deciding to go in.

* * *

When Tamaki returned to the living room, he noticed his wife was missing.

"Have you guys seen Éclair anywhere?" He then asked his friends.

"She left a moment ago." Kaoru replied. "Didn't she tell you?"

But Tamaki did not reply and simply took his phone out and sent her a text before sitting back down.

"What about Haruhi?" Hani then asked. "She hasn't returned since she left to grab some more drinks."

"Sorry for the wait!" They then heard someone say.

"Ah! Haruhi, we were just wondering where you'd disappeared to." Megumi then said jokingly.

"I was just clearing out the kitchen a little." She said as she placed the drinks down. But when she looked up again she met Tamaki's gaze and he was staring at her. She gave him an angry look in return.

"I see…" He thought as he got to his feet. "I'll be leaving now."

"Already?" Kaoru asked him.

"Yes, I have some business to tend to." He replied then turning to Haruhi he added. "Thank you for having me over."

"It was nothing." She simply replied still keeping up appearances. Tamaki then let himself out then gave his wife a call but she was not answering.

* * *

And so they continued the party and it was starting to get pretty late.

"Hikaru didn't come in the end." Haruhi thought as she remained silently sitting and watching her guests have a good time. Her gaze then drifted to her son who seemed a little down. "It was to be expected but Kyoya didn't show after promising his son. Maybe Mei was right and he still can't be trusted."

"Haru-neechan, are you okay?" Someone then asked her and it seemed to wake her up a little.

"Ah! Ageha-chan! Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"Were you thinking about my brother?" she then asked with a sneaky tone.

"Who knows?" Haruhi replied just as she received a new message on her phone.

She read it and was very surprised.

"Ageha-chan, can you please find Kazuya and tell him to meet me at the entrance." She said going to her feet.

"Sure." Ageha replied not sure what the deal was but doing it anyway.

Haruhi then made her way to the front door to open it and as she did she found Kyoya standing just outside and holding a big packet.

"Hey." He told her.

"Hi... Kyoya." She replied. "Please come in. It's freezing outside."

"Thank you." He said as he stepped into the little corridor.

"I won't be long... I know you're having a little function so I don't want to disturb you."

"Kyoya please don't take it like that." Haruhi then said. "I know it's your son's birthday party but..."

"...things would have been too awkward for everyone." He finished for her.

"Yes." She said with a little smile.

"I get it so don't worry... But I had promised Kazuya I'd drop by so..."

"Yes... I heard..." She said staring at him. "He's been waiting for you all day apparently."

"Oh..." Kyoya let out glad he decided to make it anyway.

There was a moment of awkward silence then Kyoya asked her: "Have you given any thoughts to my proposition?"

"Uh… yeah." She replied. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Well I have all the time in the world, so just let me know when you have your answer. It's the least I can do after you cleared my father's reputation." He replied with a little smile that Haruhi returned.

"Kyo-jisan!" They then heard their boy shout. "You came!"

"I told you I would." Kyoya replied with a sneaky smile as the boy ran over to him and gave him a hug. "And I got you something. I hope you love it. Happy Birthday."

"Sweet!" He said as Kyoya handed over to him the big packet he was holding. "Can I open it?"

"Of course... It's your present."

And so the young boy tore off the packaging to discover a computer.

"A laptop?" Haruhi let out turning her gaze to him.

"Wow! Thank you Kyo-jisan!" He said giving him another hug.

"And I've installed plenty of games for you to play."

"Kyoya you shouldn't have..." Haruhi then told him.

"Why not? I got my first laptop when I was seven."

"Oh I believe you..."

"And there is more." He then said.

"More?"

"I'm sorry Kazuya but I cannot stay for your party today."

"Oh why not?"

"Because I have some work to do..." Kyoya said. "But... I want to take you to Walt Disney World for a whole week to make it up to you."

"Disney World?!" Kazuya repeated. "Really?"

"Yeah Kyoya, really?" Haruhi also asked sounding exasperated.

"Of course Haruhi, I figured you might not be on board with me taking Kazuya away from you for a whole week."

"You think…"

"That's why I'd like you to come along." He then said.

"Uh... No..." She replied. "And Kazuya won't be going either."

"But why?" Kyoya and Kazuya asked at the same time.

"Because..." She started not sure what excuse to give them. "...The school term isn't over yet."

"Kazuya is ahead of everyone in class. I'm sure he won't be affected by a week away." Kyoya who'd clearly done his homework then said.

"I don't want him to think he can skip school whenever 'you' feel like it."

"If missing school is that big a deal for you, I can always set aside a couple of hours each day to tutor him." Kyoya then proposed.

"Mum, please! Let us go to Disney World..." Kazuya then pleaded with his mum.

"And you owe me one for not telling me about his party." Kyoya added.

"I thought you understood..." She then retorted but it only made him smile.

Haruhi's gaze then went from Kyoya to her son and back to Kyoya.

"Fine... You win... Like always." Haruhi said giving up in the end.

"Yey! You're the best mum!" Kazuya said giving her a hug.

"Swell... Now that's settled, I'll be on my way." Kyoya said opening the door again. "I'll see you guys next week."

"Kyoya!" Haruhi then called after him.

He looked back as she did.

"Thank you for dropping by today." She told him with a little smile.

He smiled back then walked over to her to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't mention it." He then told her before caressing his son cheek.

"See you soon." He added before making his way back to his car.

Kazuya waved at him as he left and only when he was out of sight did Haruhi ushered her son back inside and closed the door.

Not too far from her house, Hikaru who'd been making his way to Kazuya's party had witnessed the whole scene and felt a sudden change of heart. He'd hoped to patch things up with her and take it upon himself to have Kyoya around all the time but after seeing them together, he realised he'd never be able to handle it.

And so he turned back, putting the present he'd gotten for Kazuya in the bin and made his way to a bar as he suddenly felt like getting wasted.

He finally found one and sat at the bar ordering a drink that he had in one go.

"Rough night uh?" He then heard someone ask him and making him turn his head.

"What are you doing here?" He then asked her coldly as he stared at her while she drank her Martini.

"Probably the same thing you are…" She replied.

"Does Tamaki even know you're here?"

"And how come you're not at your 'prospective' son's birthday party?" She asked back.

"I have my reasons…"

"So do I…"

They then both went silent for a moment as they continued to have their drink.

"And why would I care for someone who doesn't really love me anyway…" Éclair then said out of the blue.

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"His constant obsession over his ex-fiancée..."

Hikaru wanted to reply and make her feel better but a part of him somehow knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel otherwise. Tamaki had after all failed to prove his love for her and for the first time Hikaru felt sympathy for her.

"I think I can understand what you're going through." He then replied after a moment. "I also sometimes feel like moving on."

Éclair side-glanced at him as he spoke those words suddenly thinking about something.

"What's preventing you from doing so?" She then asked him.

"I'm known to re-act a bit too quickly and making things worse than they actually are…But I'm trying to change."

"Well…" Éclair then said going to her feet. "Good luck with that, but my advice to you... Get out of it when you still can."

She then pulled her purse out to pay for her drinks.

"It's on me." Hikaru then simply said to her.

She stared at him for a moment then replied: "Thank you."

She then made her way out of the bar pulling her phone out to make a couple of calls.

Hikaru who remained behind continued to drink for another couple of hours when a lady walked up to him to chat him up. He wasn't interested at first but as she insisted, Éclair's words kept coming back to him. The number of drinks he'd had blurred his judgement and before he knew it, he'd become really friendly with the lady.

* * *

When Hikaru woke up the next morning, he found himself half-naked in a hotel room not too sure how he got there.

"What happened last night?" He wondered grabbing his head and looking around him. "When did I check into this hotel?"

He then looked to his side and found a note on the bedside table that he grabbed.

'_Had loads of fun last night. Maybe we'll see each other again. xxx'_

"Did I hook up last night…?" He then wondered. "And with who?"

**And that's all for chapter 19. Hope you've enjoyed it. And Hikaru seems to have hooked up but doesn't seem to be too sure… hmm… well, we'll find out in the next chapters but I feel a 'we were on a break!' moment coming up lol… stay tuned :-)!**


	19. I know what you did that night

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya! Back with another update (in just two days XD!). Well I was planning to update over the week-end but due to personal reasons I wouldn't have been able to. So here it is, a couple of days earlier. Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 20: I know what you did that night**

It was the day after Kazuya's party and all in the Fujioka household were soundly sleeping tired of a whole day of partying or a whole night of working.

Haruhi felt she could finally catch-up on her much needed sleep. But the doorbell rang waking her up.

"What the hell?" She let out as she woke up. She checked her clock and it was almost eight in the morning.

"Who could this be at this time of the day? And on a Sunday too..." She wondered as she got out of bed and made her way towards the entrance to open the door.

"Honey can you please send away whoever is at the door?" Ranka who was also woken up asked her as he passed his head out of his room and saw her already walking towards the entrance.

"Sure, dad." She replied with a yawn. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted continuing her way to the door and finally opening it.

"Hikaru?" She let out very surprised to see him.

"Haruhi!" He replied taking her into a huge hug. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Haruhi please forgive me!" He said again as he burst into tears.

"Get a grip Hikaru!" She said trying to get him to let go of her.

"Not until you say you accept my apology." He retorted as he tightened the hug he was giving her.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said again now a little confused and worried.

"I'm sorry... Haruhi..." He kept repeating. "I'm done being so stubborn with you."

"Come inside." She then said slowly walking back.

"Otosan! Please close the door." She then asked her father who quickly came over to close it.

"Is he alright?" He then asked her.

"I don't know, he won't stop crying." She replied. Then turning to her boyfriend she asked: "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"What's wrong is that I'm a terrible person and I need you to forgive me." He replied.

"Ok I think you might need some privacy." Ranka then said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Sure, dad!" She replied before turning her gaze back to the man who was still holding her.

She then managed to grab his cheeks with her hands and simply gave him a kiss on his lips which seemed to calm him down.

"I'm glad you're here." She said after breaking the kiss. "That's all there is to it, Hikaru."

He stared at her for a moment. He felt he didn't deserve so much kindness after what he'd done to her.

"I'm so sorry..." He let out again. "It won't happen again, I promise. And if you want to let Kyoya in your life, I'm fine with it too. I'll put up with it for you, Haruhi. But please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you." She replied as she started crying too. "I won't."

"I love you, Haruhi."

"And I love you too, Hikaru." She said as he placed another long kiss on her lips.

* * *

They finally moved to the living room and Haruhi had prepared some breakfast for the both of them.

"So how have you been?" She finally asked him as she tried to catch up for the past month.

"I'm not too sure." He replied. "I just kept myself really busy with work at dad's firm."

"You have?"

"Yeah... He was even surprised." He continued with. "He said I did more in these past few weeks than I did in the past few years."

"He must have been thrilled." Haruhi let out with a little chuckle.

"Yeah he was..." He replied scratching the back of his head. "So what's new with you?" He then asked. "I hear you won Kyoya's case."

"Yes we did." She replied with a smile. "And now that you're back, I can really celebrate." Haruhi added grabbing his hand. "I mean... What's the point of victories if there is no-one to share them with."

He smiled as she spoke those words and pulled her against him to give her a little hug then leaned in to give her another kiss.

"I missed you." He then said.

"I missed you too." She said before leaning in to kiss him again.

He then slowly pushed her down on the floor without breaking the kiss and she passed her arms around his neck. They remained there kissing for a while until Hikaru felt a stomp on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Haruhi asked and as she looked up she noticed the man that didn't look happy at all.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter right in the middle of my living room?" Ranka then let out.

"Oji-san! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Hikaru pleaded trying to get his uncle's foot of his head but unsuccessfully. "Haruhi! Help me!"

"Damn right it won't!" Ranka added further pressing his foot on his head.

Haruhi was a little amused by the scene and let out little laughs.

"Mum? Ojichan?" She then heard Kazuya call her. She turned to look at him and saw him standing at the doorway.

"Kazu-chan! You're awake." She said going to her feet. "See what you did..." She then told the two grown men as she walked towards her son to give him a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"A little."

"I'll prepare something for you and now you're old enough to help me out in the kitchen."

"Great!"

"But before we do that, I'd like you to say hello to someone."

Ranka then finally took his foot off Hikaru's head so he could look up.

"Hika-jisan?" Kazuya then let out surprised to see him.

"Hey Kazu-chan!" Hikaru then said rubbing the back of his head.

But Kazuya remained still with no intention to walk over to him. Hikaru noticing then got to his feet and walked over to him instead. He then crouched so they could stare in each other's eyes.

"I know you're angry with me." Hikaru then said grabbing his hand. "I'm angry with myself too. And I'm sorry. Sorry for ignoring you all this time. Sorry for scaring you. And I'm sorry for missing your birthday party yesterday. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Kazuya stared silently at him for a moment then turned to look at his mother who was standing next to them. She gave him a smile that he returned before turning his gaze back to Hikaru. He then gave him a big hug.

"I missed you Hika-jisan."

"I missed you too Kazu-chan." Hikaru replied giving him a kiss on his cheek before hugging him again. "You know what... Today we're going out just the two of us. And I'll buy you everything you want."

"Really?!" Kazuya let out very happy.

Hikaru nodded in response.

"Great! I'll go get dressed!" Kazuya then said running back to his room.

Hikaru let out a little chuckle as he watched the little boy leave before turning his gaze to Haruhi who did not seem happy about the idea.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm spoiling him again... But I feel it's the least I can do after everything I put you guys through."

Haruhi then approached him and grabbed the hem of his shirt that was slightly opened.

"I was actually thinking that 'we' could have spent today making up for the lost time." She then whispered approaching her mouth to his in an attempt to kiss him but feeling Ranka's deadly gaze on him, Hikaru subtly turned his head to the side making her kiss him on his cheek instead.

"And now you're trying to get me killed by your dad." He whispered back making her let out a little chuckle.

"Well it's the least you could do after everything you put us through." She retorted letting go of him.

"Touché!" He replied with a sneaky smile.

Haruhi let out another chuckle.

"I'm going to get started on that breakfast." She then decided making her way to the kitchen and leaving Hikaru alone with her father.

"So..." Ranka let out. "... You finally decided to return to her."

"Uh yeah..."

"Why did it take you this long?" Ranka then asked him. "Or rather, what did you do that made you want to come back to her?"

"Nothing... I came back because I love her."

"Yeah but I'm not buying it. You were after all asking her to forgive you." Ranka pointed out. "So what did you do?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong." Hikaru replied again.

Ranka stared at him for a moment then said: "Ok... You're off the hook... But if I find out you lied to me..."

He then gave him another menacing look before adding: "Have fun with my grand-child. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

After they'd had their breakfast, Hikaru took Kazuya out as promised whilst Haruhi remained behind with her dad doing some after party cleaning.

"Seriously, if Hikaru wanted to get back in my good grace, he should have stuck around and helped out." Ranka complained as he swept the floor.

"It can't be helped, Kazuya got too excited about their day out." Haruhi replied while tidying up the kitchen.

"I'll allow him that..."

"By the way dad..." Haruhi then said. "Kyoya's taking us to Florida for a week." She then let out, out of the blue.

Ranka stopped what he was doing and stared at her extremely confused.

"Ok... Haruhi... I'm going to need more than that to understand what's going on."

"Really? It's pretty clear if you ask me."

"But you can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Kyoya."

Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I know what it looks like dad, but he wants to spend time with Kazuya."

"He can do that here... In Tokyo... Like every other parent."

"He's in different league." Haruhi explained. "And because things are still strenuous with everyone when it comes to him, I couldn't invite him to Kazuya's party."

"I wouldn't have allowed him in the house anyway."

"I figured." Haruhi let out. "Glad he wasn't around the last couple of times." She then whispered out. "Anyway..." She continued with. "Letting him go away with his son as a birthday present is the least I can do."

"Ok… I get that he wants to be involved with his son, but why are you going?" Ranka then asked her.

"Because I'm not ready to leave Kazuya alone with him for so long and so far away."

Ranka went silent for a moment then let out: "Haruhi, you just got back together with Hikaru and you're going on a trip with another man? Do you understand what it sounds like?"

"My son comes first!" She then let out. "If Hikaru's up for it, he can tag along."

Ranka stared at her as she spoke those words.

"You know I really don't like that man."

"Not you too dad!"

"Yes! Me too!"

"Dad! Can we just not do this?" Haruhi then said getting a little angry. "When I told you about our trip it was mainly for your information not to request your permission."

Ranka went silent before replying: "Fine... But if things go wrong with Hikaru again, especially since your most recent fight was over Kyoya, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

When Éclair woke up that morning, she found her husband sitting on the edge of their bed looking lost in his thoughts.

"Honey, is something wrong?" She asked him with a little yawn.

He turned to look at her.

"Oh, you're awake." He simply let out. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you leave yesterday without telling me? Dot you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"I don't think it was as embarrassing as having me gate-crash a baby boy's birthday party." She retorted getting out of the bed. "And the last thing I want to hear when I wake up is you talking about your ex... Again!"

She then made her way to their bathroom slamming the door behind her. Tamaki followed her inside.

"What now?"

"Where did you go afterwards? I know you did not come home straight after." Tamaki then asked her.

"I went for a walk."

"Until midnight?"

"Fine I also went for a few drinks on my own. Then I grabbed a cab and came back home."

"Do you know how reckless you were? How many times have I told you not to walk around on your own at night?" He shouted at her now really angry.

"And how many times have I told you to break it off with Haruhi?" She shouted back also looking really angry.

Tamaki finally calmed down and simply took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you... You have every reason to be mad at me." He then told her. But she pushed him away.

"That's what you're sorry for? Yelling at me?"

Tamaki stared at her without saying a word.

"Just get out." She then told him. "I need to be alone for a moment."

Tamaki stared at her for another moment before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi was back to work after a week off. She couldn't help but think about Kyoya's offer.

It was such a great opportunity and she'd made enough publicity thanks to her latest trial but she knew if she took that offer, Kyoya would be her boss and she didn't really like the idea.

Her phone then rang. She pressed the button allowing her assistant to speak.

"I'm listening."

"There is someone here to see you." Hanae announced.

"Does the 'someone' have a name?" Haruhi then asked her.

"It's Suoh, Éclair Suoh..."

"Éclair-san?" Haruhi repeated before going to her feet and walking outside her office.

"Hi! Haru-chan!" Éclair then said when she saw her.

"Hey... What a surprise!" Haruhi let out.

"I know... I was just in the area for business and I thought I'd drop by." Éclair added with a little smile.

"How thoughtful…" Haruhi replied not really meaning it.

"So are you available for brunch?" Éclair then asked her.

"Brunch?" Haruhi repeated crossing her arms.

"Yes... I thought we could have a little chat since we weren't able to the last time we saw each other."

"Sure... But what is 'brunch'?"

"You never had brunch before?" Éclair replied looking surprised.

"It's basically a late breakfast or an early lunch... Depending on your philosophical view." Hanae replied.

"Thank you... Hanae." Haruhi said giving her a deadly look that amused her.

"Oh... I know just the place." Éclair then let out. "I'm sure you're going to love it."

"I don't know... I'm pretty busy-" Haruhi started saying.

"What are you talking about sensei? Your calendar is free for the next few days." Hanae replied earning another deadly look.

"Again... Thank you, Hanae." Haruhi let out sounding a little annoyed.

"Well it's settled then. I'll wait for you." Éclair then said a big smile on her face.

"I'll go get my bag." Haruhi replied not sounding too enthusiastic about it.

* * *

Éclair had taken Haruhi to a lovely café in the suburbs of Tokyo and they were sitting on the terrace. Haruhi stared at her host as she placed her order with the waiter. It was her first time really looking at her and she couldn't help but notice the way she gracefully handled herself. She was very sophisticated and charming. Her words were never wasted and she commanded a lot of respect. She had also noticed how loving she was with Tamaki and she was not embarrassed to show it to the world. And she was extremely beautiful on top of all that.

"Is something wrong Haruhi-chan?" Éclair asked her when she noticed her staring.

"I was just wondering whether you enjoyed cooking."

"Oh... That's unexpected..." Éclair first replied a little surprised and making Haruhi smile. "But no... I'm not a very good cook so I tend to avoid making home-made meals. That's why I'm always out having lunch or dinner."

"I see..." Haruhi said as she could finally confirm it. Tamaki had gone for the exact opposite from her. He really did not want anyone who'd remind him of her. Éclair was everything she was not. And yet she couldn't help but wonder why he'd said the things he told her at her party.

"I guess that even after fifteen years we still can't tell what's in that black box head of his." She told herself with a little smile. Éclair smiled back thinking that Haruhi was smiling at her.

Noticing, Haruhi quickly asked: "So Éclair-san, to what do I owe you this honour?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Éclair replied. "You know have a little discush."

"About?" Haruhi asked again before taking a sip of her drink.

"About how my husband is for some reason drawn to you."

Haruhi chocked on her drink as she spoke those words.

"What?"

"I think he is still in love with you." Éclair repeated almost making her choke again.

"Tamaki? In love with me?" Haruhi repeated. "This is absurd."

"If it really is absurd, why would he try this hard to stay in your life after getting married?" She then asked. "I simply can't have that."

"Ok... And what does that have to do with me?" Haruhi then asked earning an exasperated look from her host. "Oh… Don't give me that look."

"You're asking what it's got to do with you?" Éclair repeated. "I'm pretty sure you are aware of his mixed feelings and you inviting him to your party or having lunch with him is not helping."

Haruhi gave her a confused look. She'd not invited him and she didn't even know how he found out about it. But Éclair's attitude was getting on her nerve and she didn't want to give her that satisfaction.

"He must have heard it from the twins. I did tell them they could tell him if they wanted to, but I didn't actually think he would make it."

"The twins..."

"Yes, they're pretty closed to Tamaki."

"I suppose..." Éclair replied not buying it but deciding to let it go. "Anyway all I wanted to tell you is to stay the hell away from my husband."

"I really don't understand why you're being so hostile with me." Haruhi then retorted. "Like you clearly pointed out, he's the one holding on. And I also don't understand why it took you this long to confront me about it."

"Well I was fine with you until I found out a few months ago that you were engaged to Tamaki for quite some time." She replied. "In fact I heard that you'd been together since high school."

"Ah... So?"

"I thought he was probably just lusting over you and that he would get over it. But now that I know your history, it's become a problem for me. A very big one…" Éclair replied. "And I was surprised you never mentioned it either."

Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why Tamaki had not told her about them before they got married. She always thought Éclair knew and was trying to befriend her out of courtesy which she found quite offensive and insulting.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Haruhi then replied.

"I figured… Besides, I believe there was a period when Tamaki had stopped contacting you and so I thought he'd given into my request so I didn't press the matter further. But recent events have shown me that I was wrong."

"Well I'm sorry you don't trust your husband but really… This is something you should be discussing with him. Not with me." Haruhi retorted going to her feet and ready to leave. "But it simply doesn't concern me. I'll see you around."

"But pushing him into buying that junkyard… Did that concern you?" Éclair then said confronting her now about Tamaki's project and making her stop and look back.

"A junkyard? You dare call his dream a junkyard?" Haruhi then let out.

"His dream?" Éclair repeated not sure what she was talking about now.

"I'd also been wondering why he wanted to have me in his life after he got married but after hearing you talk about his dream like it's nothing I think I can understand why... His own wife doesn't even believe in him." She retorted almost shouting and sounding very angry.

Éclair stared at her looking shocked and as Haruhi noticed the people staring at them she simply sat back down and leaned back on her chair.

"But again this isn't any of my business." Haruhi then added when she remembered she was annoyed with Tamaki. "Besides, I'm already with someone else so I don't really care much for Tamaki anymore."

"How dare you lecture me about not supporting my husband and then pretend like you don't care about him?"

"I don't care about him, but I will not have you talk about his dream like it's nothing."

"Well I don't need to hear that from you. And you really should be giving that 'someone' you're dating more attention than you're currently giving my husband."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard you were dating Hikaru Hitachiin was it?" She sarcastically asked with a little scoff.

"You heard right… But I couldn't help but sense some sarcasm."

"I just happen to know something about your boyfriend, if we can call him that…"

Haruhi gave her a confused look.

"What do you know?"

"Just that you might want to keep an eye on him… Word around town is that he hasn't been sleeping alone at night."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you asked me."

"Ok let me re-phrase... Why did you even bring it up?"

"Let's just say that no matter what, you're still a woman. We got to have each other's back. And I hope that in return you will stay away from my husband."

She then got to her feet getting ready to leave.

"You know in a different lifetime, we could have become friend. It's a shame we had to meet under such circumstances." Éclair added before leaving.

* * *

When Haruhi returned home with her son later that day, Hikaru was already there waiting for her.

"Hika-jisan!" Kazuya let out running to give him a hug that Hikaru returned.

"Hey Kazu-chan, did you have fun in school today?"

And so the boy started telling him about his day. Haruhi stared at them for a moment, still thinking about what Éclair had told her earlier.

"Haruhi! Why are you standing there?" He then asked her when he saw her looking lost in her thoughts.

She smiled then walked over to them, taking a seat next to Hikaru.

"Hey..." She then said before grabbing his cheek and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey you..." He replied smiling at her.

"I guess if you're here, you'll be dining with us."

"Only if you insist."

"Well, I insist." Haruhi replied giving him another kiss. "And I also insist on you spending the night."

"I don't have a choice then."

She smiled at him in response then got to her feet.

"I need to take a shower then I'll get started on dinner."

"A shower? Do you need my help with that?" He asked with a sneaky smile.

"I need you to watch over Kazuya when I'm having it." She said before placing another quick kiss on his lips. "And maybe help with his homework too."

She then got to her feet and made her way to her bathroom.

As she took a shower she couldn't help but replay her heated discussion with Éclair in her head. Especially the part where Hikaru had slept with someone else.

"Given the source of that information, I shouldn't take it so seriously." She told herself. "But why am I feeling angry with him... It's not like it's the first time he sleeps with someone other than me so why am I so annoyed?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"I need to find out from him."

* * *

Haruhi had finally served dinner and they were now all eating in the living room.

"Did you finish your homework?" She then asked.

"Yes! But Hika-jisan got a couple of them wrong."

"Oh... I'm appalled!" Hikaru replied with a dramatic voice. "I was just checking that you were paying attention." He added pouting and making Kazuya laugh.

"I'll double check it later tonight." Haruhi then promised him. "And did you tell your teacher about next week?"

"Yes, I did!"

"What's going on next week?" Hikaru then asked.

Kazuya stared at him not sure whether it was safe to say it. The last time he'd mentioned Kyo-jisan, Hikaru ended up having a huge fight with his mum. He then turned his gaze to his mother who seemed calm about it.

"We're going to Disney World." Haruhi then replied sensing her son's dilemma.

"Sounds like fun."

"I don't know about that but Kyoya insisted on taking us there." Haruhi explained. "He says it's the least I can do for not inviting him to Kazu-chan's birthday party."

"Kyoya... I see..." Hikaru replied and taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I hope you're okay with that." She then told him.

He then smiled and replied: "Well I hope you enjoy yourself there. And don't forget my souvenir."

"Don't you want to come with us?" She then asked him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" Hikaru replied.

"Oh… Well, a souvenir it is then…" Haruhi then said with a little smile.

Kazuya who noticed how well he took the news suddenly felt relieved and also told him about his new laptop that he got from Kyoya and all the great things he could do with it.

As the evening went by, Kazuya was finally sent to bed as he had to wake up early for school the next day.

"So when are you leaving?" Hikaru asked Haruhi as he helped her clean the dishes and tidy up the place a little.

"We're leaving on Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yeah why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not surprised... Just a little taken aback." He replied. "I mean I know he wanted to be involved with his son but I'm surprised you're going too."

"It was decided last Saturday and he knew I wouldn't be comfortable with him taking our son away for so long. So he asked me to tag along."

"I thought you had not invited him?"

"I didn't... But Kazuya did... And he didn't even stay for long. He only dropped by because he'd promised and gave Kazuya his birthday present then left."

"So that's what happened..." Hikaru then told himself as he stared at her and suddenly feeling even more guilty for hooking up.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi then asked him as she noticed his restlessness. She then walked over to him as he started to cry again.

"Hikaru, you have to tell me what's going on? Why are you crying? Even yesterday."

"I'm sorry Haruhi..."

"Why are you sorry?" She then asked hoping she was wrong about that bad feeling.

"I think... I slept with someone else."

**Kyaaaa… Hikaru confessed XD! Although he's still not sure what happened. I wonder how Haruhi's going to take it now that she's on the other end. And Éclair seems to know something about it (Hint! Hint!)… Hmm… See you next week in the next update…**


	20. It's over

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello, hello, hello… New chapter finally out with some new development. And I know some of you are looking forward to some KyoxHaru action (I did promised there would be some after all ^_^), but I couldn't have Haruhi simply switching guys (she's OOC enough already lol), so please bear with for a few more chapters.**

**On that note enjoy the 21st chapter ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 21: It's over…**

Haruhi and Hikaru were sitting on the sofa staring straight in front of them. Hikaru wasn't sure what to say or what to do. She had not let out a single word since he broke the news to her and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Haruhi..." He then started saying but she raised her hand giving him a sign not to talk.

There was another long moment of awkward silence then Haruhi finally let out a sigh.

"I had brunch with Éclair today." She then let out with a very calm tone. "She asked me to stay away from her husband."

Hikaru gave her a confused look not sure how her chat with Éclair was relevant to the current situation.

"That's nice but-" He started saying again but Haruhi raised her hand again making him stop talking.

"I told her that I had no interest in her husband since I was already dating someone." Haruhi continued with still sounding very calm. "She knew about you and me. I could only assume that you'd been talking to Tamaki about us and that he told her."

Hikaru continued to silently listen to her.

"But then she said the weirdest thing about you." Haruhi then said. "She said '_Word around town is that he hasn't been sleeping alone at night._'"

Hikaru gave her another confused look. How did Éclair know about it? He then remembered running into her earlier that evening after he'd walked away from Haruhi's house.

"I did not take her seriously at the time." Haruhi said continuing her long speech. "And I thought, even if it's true it's not the first time you've slept with someone else. Yet I couldn't help but feel bothered by it... I mean why am I annoyed by it now?"

"Haruhi..."

"Well I'll tell you why." She said turning her head to face him. "It's because for the first time in so long I thought we really had a chance... I thought you and me could really work. I love you, Kazuya loves you and I know you love us just as much… If not more."

"I do I really do." He said but Haruhi simply closed her eyes so he'd stopped talking again.

"And the whole time that we were apart, I couldn't help but think about you. To think about a way to make it work for all of us. So that we could finally be together. I had not given up on you."

"Haruhi-"

"I'm still talking!" She then shouted at him making him go quiet for a last time.

"I'll tell you what bothers me." She then said now with tears coming out of her eyes and her voice trembling. "What bothers me is that while I was thinking about us, wondering whether I'd ever see you again, you were sleeping around with other people having the time of your life."

He stared at her for a moment as she burst out in tears and he felt really bad about what he may or may not have done to her.

"Haruhi... I haven't been sleeping around at all..." He finally said and this time she'd not stopped him. "And I'm sorry... It's just that when I saw Kyoya leaving your house that evening... I kind of lost it."

Haruhi then looked up to stare at him.

"All I remember is going to a bar to get wasted and then waking up alone in that hotel room." He explained. "And I saw a note that suggested someone else had been there with me. But I really don't know what happened or who that someone was. And although something might have happened... Deep inside... I know that nothing took place... But I will try to find out what really-" but as he spoke he suddenly felt a huge slap on his face. When he looked up he noticed Haruhi had stood up from her seat and slapped him.

"Don't give me that crap Hikaru!" She then said shouting at him. "Whether something happened that night or not, you don't just end up in a hotel room with someone!"

He then got mad at her for the slap and let out: "I don't want to hear that from someone who gets pregnant by her fiancé's best friend."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as he spoke those words and only then he realised what he'd let out.

"Damn it." He then let out.

Haruhi stared at him still too shocked.

"Haruhi..."

"I can't believe you just said that." She then let out as she absent-mindedly sat back down but still in shock. Hikaru quickly walked over to her and went down on his knees in front of her grabbing her hands.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry... That was way, way out of line."

"Is that what you really think of me?" She then asked him tears rolling down her face and staring in his eyes.

"No... Of course not..."

"Because I accidentally cheated just the one time? Is there really no future for me with anyone else?"

"Haruhi... I really didn't mean to make you feel that way and I'm sorry for even thinking it."

"Please go home Hikaru..." She then told him trying to release her hands from his grip but he tightened the hold he had on them instead.

"No... Not until we resolve our issues."

"Don't you get it Hikaru... Whenever I felt this bad about myself, I would turn to you for support and comfort... But who should I turn to now when you're the one who makes me feel like I'm the worst?"

"You're not the worst, Haruhi…"

"Just go home Hikaru… I really just can't look at you right now." She said closing her eyes and finally releasing her hands from his grip.

"Haruhi... Please just let it go..."

"I was going to let it go... But I needed you to understand that I wouldn't take you sleeping with someone else lightly. But you had to put my biggest fear into words..." She explained. "If we get together, how do I know you won't throw what I did to my face again?"

"I promise you... I won't..."

"Just leave..." She said going to her feet and making her way out of the living room. "We're over..."

She then made her way to her son's bedroom. He'd already fallen asleep. She stared at him for a moment then climbed on his bed lying down next to him. She then wrapped her arms around him before giving him a kiss on his forehead and tightening the hug she was giving him.

Hikaru who was left alone in the living room feeling like a déjà-vu simply got to his feet. He then got out of the house and stepped into his car.

As he tried to drive-off he'd not noticed the car that was coming until the last minute and stopped just on time.

When he realised what almost happened he knew he wouldn't be able to get back home that way.

And so he reached for his phone and called his brother.

"Kaoru, please come and get me... I don't think I can drive."

"Where are you?" Kaoru asked with a yawn.

"I'm at Haruhi's…"

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you." He said hanging up and staring at his phone. Haruhi's name came right after his brother's and as he relived his evening with her he suddenly started crying.

"Haruhi..." He let out letting his head fall on the steering wheel and continuing to cry.

* * *

The following days went very quick. Haruhi had lost her cheerfulness and was spending most of her time thinking about Hikaru and what could have been.

Kaoru and Mei had been pleading with her to give him another chance but she would change the subject whenever they brought him up.

Kazuya also wondered why he wasn't visiting anymore. They had after all made up. And whenever he would ask his mother, she'd refuse to reply.

That day Kyoya was visiting Haruhi in her office to discuss their week away. He'd visited her the whole week to arrange the trip with her and to check up on Kazuya and he'd noticed her change in behaviour.

"So we'll be flying first class to Florida." Kyoya explained. "And I booked us into two suites at the resort. I'm assuming you'll be sharing with Kazuya but if you want an extra room."

"Sure..." She replied not really paying attention.

"And there will only be one bathroom so we can all take a bath together." He then let out to check her reaction.

"Sure." She let out again half listening to him and not sure what he was talking about.

"Are you even listening to me?" He then told her snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." She said when she snapped out of it.

"You've been zoning out all week, what's wrong?" He finally asked her.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She replied grabbing one of the many brochures Kyoya had brought and pretending to read it.

"Fine." He replied with a little sigh. "I need to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'll send a car over to pick you guys up. So be ready for 3pm."

"We will." She said.

Then as he was about to leave she called him again.

"Kyoya!"

"Yes?"

"I thought a lot about your offer and..." She started saying then taking a deep breath she said:"...I'd like to accept it."

He stared at her very surprised.

"You do realise I will be your boss."

"Not entirely." She then replied. "I have some savings I put aside with the hope of buying a house one day and move out of my father's."

"Oh."

"I would like to contribute too... My share probably won't be as much as yours but it doesn't matter."

"You seem to have given it a lot of thoughts."

"I have..."

"Well I'll get started on the paperwork then." He then said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow... Partner."

"Bye Kyoya." She simply replied with a smile as he left her office then slowly realising what she had just agreed to, decided to walk over to her assistant.

"Hanae."

"Yes, sensei..."

"I'm going to give my notice today."

"Again? What is it this time?" Hanae asked sounding exasperated.

"It's not like that." Haruhi replied with a smile. "I've been offered to open my own office."

"Really? That's great news. Congratulations!"

"Thank you... But I was wondering whether you'd like to help starting it up."

"You want me to join you?"

Haruhi nodded in response.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..."

"Think about it at least." Haruhi said with a smile before making her way to her boss to give her notice.

* * *

When Haruhi left that office, that afternoon, she felt as light as a feather.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." She then told herself and so she went for a walk around town for the rest of the afternoon.

She finally stopped by the river that was passing through the city, deciding to take a break. And so she sat down on the brown grass of the river bank and stared at the water.

Not far from her, Tamaki who'd also decided to walk home and enjoy the fresh autumn air passed by the same bank and as he did, he noticed Haruhi who seemed lost in her thoughts.

His first impulse was to go to her but as he remembered their last encounter, he decided to ignore her and continue walking away.

"Tamaki!" He then heard her call him. She had looked behind her and saw him looking hesitant.

"Hey… Haruhi..." He replied not sure what else to say. "I was just passing by… I'll be on my way." He quickly added before continuing on his way.

"No wait!" She then said.

He looked back to stare at her again and succumbing to her pleading eyes, he let out a sigh then walked over to her.

He then sat down on the grass next to her like she did, staring straight in front of him. He side-glanced for a moment and saw her looking a little depressed.

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?" He asked her starting a conversation. "Are you avoiding another party?"

"No..." She replied a little amused. "I just quit my job."

"Really? Why?" He asked very surprised.

"I had been thinking about it for a while."

"But I thought you wanted to be a great lawyer."

"I can be that in a different firm." She replied. "But those past few days, I've been so out of it I felt like doing something drastic."

"And so you quit your job..."

"Yeah..."

"Did that make you feel any better?"

"A little." She replied with a little sigh.

"As long as you're satisfied with that..."

"Yeah…" She said as they both went silent again.

"And how's the plan to open your restaurant coming along?" She then asked.

"Smoothly..." He replied. "I just had few interviews with different architects. They gave me their pitches and I think I found the one I wanted."

"Oh that's great!"

"I have the design he proposed. Do you want to see it?" He then asked her.

"Sure!"

And so Tamaki grabbed his big portfolio bag and pulled out some sketches out of it.

"Wow! It's going to be huge!"

"Yes… I'm not planning to open just one restaurant, but a complex of restaurants from different countries." Tamaki explained. "I travelled a lot these past few years, tasting food from different continents and cultures. I want to share my findings with the world."

"I can't wait for it to open... It looks amazing." Haruhi said as she looked at the different sketches.

"Thank you." Tamaki replied as he put the drawings away. "I'll make sure you make it to the opening."

"And I'd be honoured." She replied with a smile. She then turned her gaze away from him again and went silent for another moment.

"Look... I'm sorry..." They then both said at the same time.

They then gave each other a confused look.

"Why are you apologising to me?" They both asked again at the same time. They then both let out little chuckles.

"I'm sorry for cornering you at your own party... To which you did not even invite me to." Tamaki then said.

"Yeah... That was pretty lame of you." She replied with a little chuckle. He also let out a little laugh.

"But I also need to apologise to you." She then said.

"Why? I don't understand..."

"Hikaru slept with someone else..."She finally said.

"He did what?"

"Please don't make me repeat it…"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." He replied suddenly feeling angry at Hikaru. "Are you okay?"

She simply shrugged in response.

"It made me think a lot." She then continued with. "I don't have any right to be upset with him but I can't help but feel betrayed by him."

"What do you mean you don't have any right?" He asked her and she replied with a faint smile that he understood given their history.

"But what's ironic is… Now I know what you must have felt like back then." She then added. "You've probably felt even worse... And I now understand you have every right to still be mad at me and to want to hurt me... And I'm sorry I got mad at you over that... So feel free to hate me until you feel better."

"Haruhi... You're wrong... I don't want to hurt you... And I certainly don't hate you." He then said. "Even though I did what I did, deep inside I didn't want to do it. I meant what I told you at your party you know. And you're also wrong when you say you don't have the right to be mad at him. Nobody deserves to be cheated on."

She gave him a confused look wondering why he was saying that. He'd after all cheated on his wife.

"I know what you're thinking, Haruhi." He then said. "But just because I cheated on her doesn't mean Éclair deserved it. I was just being a douche... And I'm not in that place anymore."

He then let out a huge sigh as he looked down.

She stared at him for another moment but then approached him, grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a surprised look that she returned with a smile before passing her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's happened to us?" She then let out. "How did we go from loving and fooling around with each other to hurting or cheating on each other...? When did things get so complicated?"

"I guess it's all part of growing up." Tamaki then said making Haruhi let out another sigh as she re-adjusted her head over his shoulder.

"Well… Needless to say we've all grown into terrible people." She then said staring at the river.

"Look at it this way... We've reached rock bottom, we can only go back up."

She turned to stare at him then said: "You're right... You're totally right."

"I know." He replied with a little chuckle.

She let out another sigh.

"Things were so much easier when we were together." She then said tightening the hold she had on him.

"They were..." He replied placing his hand over hers.

They remained like that silently staring at the river for some time.

"So what are you going to do about Hikaru?" Tamaki then asked letting go of her hand.

"I think I need more time before I can even look at him again let alone talk to him."

"I hope you work things out with him though." He then said going to his feet and forcing Haruhi to let go of him.

"Thanks." Haruhi said also going to her feet. "And thank you for listening to my rants."

"Anytime." He replied placing his hand on her cheek to give it a quick caress. He then gave her a smile and turned around making his way back home.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment as he left.

"Tamaki!" She then called making him look back. "I really am sorry about what happened back then and I do hope you'll forgive me one day."

He smiled at her again.

"Me too." He replied.

She then also decided to leave and started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

As Tamaki walked back home, he suddenly decided he couldn't go home yet. Instead he made his way to the Hitachiin's mansion. When he got there, he immediately made his way to Hikaru's room.

Kaoru had been tending to him as his brother was too depressed to do anything.

"How is he doing?" Tamaki then asked Kaoru.

"I guess you heard." Kaoru then said.

"I ran into Haruhi earlier today." Tamaki explained. "She seemed a little down too."

"Oh."

"But she explained the situation to me." Tamaki said walking over to Hikaru who was drinking yet another glass of wine.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki then called. The man turned his head to acknowledge him then turned it back.

"Did you sleep with someone else?" Tamaki then asked hoping he would deny it.

"Apparently..." Hikaru replied after a moment of silence.

"Apparently?"

"I don't know whether I hooked up or not."

"Then why is Haruhi mad at you?" Tamaki said. "Technically you haven't done anything."

"I woke up alone and half-naked in some random hotel room. I know a woman was there because I could still smell her scent and she left a note. That fact alone is enough for Haruhi to be angry with me." He replied.

"But how did she find out?"

"I told her..."

"You told her? Are you nuts?"

"Unlike you... I cannot do these things and still keep a clear conscience." Hikaru replied. "Because I love her... But she'd heard it from your wife anyway."

"Éclair?"

"That's her name... How she knew really beats me. I do remember having a drink with herat the bar but she left before any of it happened." He replied bringing his glass to his lips. "But she forgave me for all of that. Haruhi's angry about something else."

"What else did you do?"

"I may have told her not to lecture me after what she did to you." Hikaru replied.

This time, Tamaki got really mad at Hikaru and slapped his glass away before grabbing him by his collar.

"Tamaki!" Kaoru shouted running and grabbing him from the back to stop him from getting too violent.

"Hikaru, I won't allow anyone to make her feel like she's less than nothing. Not even you. Do you understand me?" Tamaki then said. "You told me you would take care of her and this is how you treat her? What's wrong with you?"

As Hikaru stared in Tamaki's eyes, he couldn't help but start crying.

"I'm sorry Tamaki... I never meant to hurt her like that." He then said.

Tamaki then calmed down and let go of his collar to wrap his arms around him and hug him.

"So what are you going to do? Are you giving up on her?" He then asked him.

"She told me we were over. She'd never said those words before... Let alone with such coldness… What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you can..." Tamaki replied. "When I spoke to her earlier she said she needed time away from you but she didn't sound like she'd completely given up on you."

"So what are you saying?" Hikaru then asked.

"I say you should give her some space then try again." Tamaki suggested. "That's probably what you guys need."

"It's not that simple." Kaoru then said. "She's travelling tomorrow."

"That's perfect. When she returns, she'll feel refreshed and anew." Tamaki replied seeing it as a good thing.

"She's travelling with Kyoya." Hikaru then said. "For a whole week."

"What? With Kyoya?" Tamaki repeated his eyes growing wide. "You can't let that happen."

"Tamaki... Doing anything now will only make things worse if Kyoya is involved." Kaoru explained. "Why do you think Hikaru and Haruhi were apart for so long in first place? I seriously wouldn't recommend it."

"But it's Kyoya that we're talking about."

"Exactly... The father of her child." Kaoru further explained. "This is how she wants us to see him now... And we have to respect that."

"But this is insane."

"Tamaki... The whole situation has been insane ever since you left her." Kaoru then replied making the man look down. "But we've been dealing with it the best we could and that's what we'll continue to do. And now what we need to do is trust she doesn't do anything stupid."

"You guys are underestimating Kyoya." Tamaki then said. "She's in a vulnerable state right now. Kyoya won't miss that chance."

"What are you talking about? Why would Kyoya be interested in her anyway?" Kaoru then asked.

"He got her to sleep with him once." Tamaki then said. "Do you think he did it out of lust?"

The twins gave him a confused look.

"So he never told you why he did what he did?" Tamaki then asked them. They both shook their head in response.

"He was in love with her... Maybe he still is. And when he sees her looking all depressed..." Tamaki then said. "And like you said, he's the father of her son…" He added with a bit of bitterness.

Kaoru went silent as he spoke those words. He knew his sempai all too well.

"I'll trust Haruhi..." Hikaru then said. "I'll just trust her... And I'll talk to her when she comes back."

And the two men simply decided to respect his decision.

Tamaki then took a quick look at his watch.

"I need to get going." He then said giving a tap on Hikaru's shoulder. "But I'll check on you again."

"I'll accompany you to the door." Kaoru then said following him to the entrance.

As they walked Kaoru then asked him: "Tamaki, why are you so concerned about Haruhi's love life?"

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"It's like you're trying to push my brother on her."

He let out a sigh then said: "I don't know... Guilt? Maybe?"

"Guilt? For leaving her?" Kaoru asked back. "Tamaki Suoh, could it be that you're having second thoughts?"

"I just feel that maybe if she can find love somewhere else, I'll know us breaking up was the right thing to do."

"What if she doesn't? Or if she finds it with Kyoya? Or someone else?"

Tamaki gave him a smile then replied: "Let's just hope for your brother that it doesn't come to that."

Kaoru returned that smile.

"I'll talk to you later." Tamaki then said before leaving.

* * *

When Tamaki got home that evening, his wife was already seated at the dining table having her evening meal and so he joined her at the table.

"You're not waiting for me anymore now." He said complaining to her a little.

"I was hungry. You were taking long to return. You do the math." She simply replied.

"Fine. Because I'm not very hungry anyway." He retorted before asking his attendant for a bowl of soup.

"Well… I'll be off to bed." Éclair then said when she was done and going to her feet. "I've got a long day tomorrow."

"Not so fast, miss." Tamaki then told her giving her a cold look. "Sit down."

Éclair stared at him for a moment then decided to obey him and sat back down.

Tamaki then decided to have the soup that had arrived while Éclair stared at him.

"Don't tell me you asked me to sit back down just to watch you have your soup?" She then let out with a sarcastic tone but Tamaki ignored her comment and continued to drink his soup silently.

When he was done he finally looked up to stare in her eyes.

"I thought I'd let you know that Hikaru and Haruhi have broken up."

"I see… So after you wasted my time with that soup of yours, you decided to pollute my ears and mind with useless information."

"Well I thought you'd want to know since you contributed."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with a shrug.

"Of course you don't…" He repeated with a sarcastic tone.

"Well if that's all… I'll be off." She said about to stand up.

"That's not all." Tamaki then said making her sit back down.

"What else?"

"You know who Hikaru slept with."

"Why would I know who he slept with?" She asked back sounding a little confused.

"Because you told Haruhi."

"I only told her a rumour I heard."

"Unfounded? That's not like you."

"Aah… Tamaki… Just when I thought you'd finally figured me out." She replied with a devious smile.

"I have figured you out." Tamaki then told her. "I know that right now, you're not telling the truth."

"Fine… Let's say I know 'who' Hikaru slept with… What good would it do to tell him?"

"Because he doesn't remember who it was, and he's not sure he slept with the woman." Tamaki explained. "So… Is she one of your friends?"

"If you really want to know… Nothing happened… He only thinks he did." She finally confessed.

"So you really do know something about it…" Tamaki said. "Are you ever going to tell me who it was?"

"Only if you tell me why this troubles you so much?"

"Because Hikaru's like a little brother to me and I can't stand to see him like that."

"Are you sure this isn't about Haruhi…? Again…?"

"It was implied."

"Urgh…" Éclair let out clearly annoyed. "I just don't understand you Tamaki. You break up with her talking about cutting her out of your life, but all you do is talk about her… Not caring even one bit about how I, 'your wife' feel even though you know very well how I feel about the Haruhi matter. And yet here you are again getting angry with me… Because of her!"

"It's nothing like that Éclair…"

"Then let me in on it… Why do you insist on getting involved with her business?"

"Because like you said I need to move on from her… But I won't be able to unless I know she's fine too." He finally told her.

Éclair gave him a very surprised look.

"Look Éclair… I'm going to be honest with you… A part of me will always care for her because she was my first love and there is nothing you can do about it…" He added. "But it doesn't mean I love you any less. And I need you to stop feeling so insecure because of her. I mean yes… She was at some point in my life the most important person to me but you are my wife and the most important person to me right now is you… But I can't be the husband you need me to be until I know that she is fine and that she can also get over me and move on. But one thing is for sure… I love you and you alone."

Éclair let out a huge smile as he finished his speech.

"You said you wanted to know who was in that hotel room with Hikaru that night." She then said staring in his eyes. "…It was me…"

**And we finally know who was in that room with Hikaru… But it seems nothing happened after all XD… Tamaki's reaction and Haruhi's holidays (well the start of…) in the next chapter. See you in the next update x.**


	21. Revelations

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Running behind schedule, here's the next instalment of JWS. Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. And I have to confess, it was purely out of laziness (and maybe a little exhaustion). But here it is now and I'm hoping to update again sometime in the middle of the week. Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 22: Revelations**

"It was me in that room with Hikaru." Éclair finally confessed to her husband.

"You?" Tamaki asked again a little confused and not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes…" She said again. "Well kind of..."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well it was me, him and a friend of mine." She clarified.

"What were you doing with Hikaru in first place? It doesn't make sense. Let alone you having a threesome." Tamaki then let out.

"A threesome? Gross! What do you take me for?" She retorted sounding appalled. "No threesome took place."

"Again like I said, it doesn't make sense." Tamaki repeated shouting a little.

"Then stop cutting me off and let me explain!" Éclair shouted back.

"Sorry. Please go on." He replied with a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you. So..." She then said continuing her story. "That night, after I left Haruhi's party, I went to a bar to have a few drinks and I ran into him... Well... He ran into me. We had a little chat and he mentioned something about wanting to move on so I gave him a little push."

Tamaki then gave her a confused look.

"A little push?" He repeated.

"I thought of seducing him but he wasn't really my type."

"You wanted to seduce him..." Tamaki repeated again but getting angry by the minute.

"Only to get back at you." She retorted.

Tamaki passed his hands over his face as she spoke trying to calm himself down.

"But like I said, he wasn't my type and I felt that I couldn't do that to you after all." She added. "But I was still mad at you so I tried a different angle."

Tamaki gave her a confused look.

"I called a friend of mine instead and asked her to seduce him. And she did. She even managed to get him to that hotel room, but apparently that was as far as he was willing to go."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want to sleep with her. And so nothing happened." Éclair explained. "He simply ended up falling asleep on that bed."

"That sounds like a plausible story, but what were you doing there?" Tamaki then asked.

"Well… That friend of mine doesn't do things for free." She replied. "So I was just fulfilling my part of the deal."

"Couldn't that wait until another time?"

"What do you want… The woman's not that patient." She replied with a shrug. "Besides… Hikaru was so hammered by that time he didn't notice my presence."

Tamaki went silent for a moment as he tried to make sense of everything she'd told him.

"Well… If nothing happened, why did you tell Haruhi that he did?" He then asked.

"I was just messing with her..."

"So you were just messing with her by breaking her and Hikaru up? Who does that?!"

"I thought it would be fun." She replied staring at him and looking unfazed.

"Wow… Just when I thought I had you figured out." He then said with a sneaky smile.

"Well you should know… I can be your best friend… But you don't want to be my enemy."

"You wouldn't be a Tonnerre if you didn't think like that, would you." Tamaki then told her. "But for just a moment I thought you could be the odd one out. I guess I was wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted now slightly insulted.

"I'm just saying that to get back at me for 'neglecting' you, you went after Haruhi, instead of talking to me directly." Tamaki explained.

"I did talk to you… You're the one who wouldn't listen." Éclair retorted now getting really angry.

"And now both Haruhi and Hikaru are suffering." Tamaki then simply said.

"You only have yourself to blame, Tamaki." She said finally leaving the dining room. Tamaki did not try to stop her this time.

* * *

Haruhi and Kazuya had arrived at the airport where as agreed they were to meet up with Kyoya. Kazuya had never been on a plane before nor had he ever left the country and he was really excited about it.

They were waiting in the main hall for Kyoya to arrive and Kazuya simply couldn't stay in place.

"Mum! Look at that huge plane!" He shouted out as he stared at the planes, his face pressed against the large window.

"Kazuya! What are you doing?" She said scolding him when she noticed what he was doing but more irritated by Kyoya who still hadn't shown up. "Stop pressing your face on the glass and come over here!"

Kazuya did as ordered and walked back over to his mother.

"When are we leaving?" He then asked her.

"As soon as Kyoya gets here." She said grabbing his coat and zipping it for him.

"Mum!" He said trying to free himself from her grip but she was stronger.

"I know you're a big boy! But I'm not letting you catch a cold." She simply said as she zipped it up for him.

"Fujioka-sama." Someone then called her from behind her.

"Yes?" She said turning back only to come face to face with a man dressed in black and wearing expensive looking sunglasses.

"Tachibana-san?" Haruhi let out surprised to see him.

"Tachi-san!" Kazuya let out as he recognised him.

"It's been a while." The man replied. "Fujioka-sama, Kazuya-sama."

"Well... Yeah... How have you been?" Haruhi asked a little surprised her son already knew him. "I thought you had moved to another family."

"It was a temporary measure." The man replied re-adjusting his glasses over his nose. "My loyalty remains with the Otori's."

"Oh ok... I guess Kyoya's here then."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama's waiting for you by the plane."

"By the plane?" Haruhi asked again a little surprised.

"Please, come with me. And your belongings have already been taken care of." He added as he felt Haruhi was about to ask about it.

"Well thank you..." She simply said. "Come on let's go Kazuya."

And so Tachibana led the way to the private jet Kyoya had hired for their little vacation.

Kyoya was checking on things on board when he saw them arrive and so he made his way out meeting them half-way.

"Haruhi... Kazuya..." He said as he approached them.

"Kyo-jisan!" Kazuya said running over to him.

"Ready to go?" Kyoya asked him.

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"Why don't you follow Tachi-san inside the plane? I need to speak to your mum." Kyoya then told the little boy.

"Okay!" Kazuya replied before making his way in. Kyoya stared at him making sure he got on before turning his attention to Haruhi.

"Is that what you call first class?" Haruhi asked a little amused.

"Can I take it that you were paying attention after all?" He asked back giving her a kiss on her cheek. "But I felt you might not want to be around a huge crowd. It is a long way after all."

"Why would you think that?"

"Like I said yesterday, you seemed distracted the whole week." Kyoya said again. "And now you're picking a fight about my choice of transportation."

Haruhi shook her head as he spoke brushing her hair off her face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound critical."

"It's fine... I just hope this little break will make you feel better and take you off the edge you're on."

"I highly doubt that." She said as she went up the airstairs and into the plane followed by Kyoya.

She sat down on a seat facing Kazuya and Kyoya sat down next to his son.

"Have you fastened your seatbelt?" Kyoya then asked Kazuya.

"Yes. Tachi-san helped me with it."

"Good." Kyoya simply said. "We should be leaving shortly."

"So what's the plan?" Haruhi finally asked.

"The plane will first take us to Los Angeles where it will need to refuel. Then from there we'll fly directly to the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida." Kyoya explained. "We should be arriving early morning local time. And I suggest we stop by the hotel first to rest a little."

"Sounds like a good plan." Haruhi replied with a smile.

Moments later, as indicated by Kyoya, the captain announced the take-off and shortly after, they were airborne on their way to the US.

* * *

Tamaki was in his office, trying to get some work done. Now that he'd agreed on the design of his restaurant, he needed to arrange for contractors to start the construction.

But he was finding it hard to focus. He had been doing a lot of thinking but on a totally different matter. He felt his negligence had drifted Haruhi and Hikaru apart just like it had drifted him away from his wife. He needed to do something about it.

He then reached for his chest grabbing something that was hidden underneath his shirt. Then bringing his hand around his neck, he grabbed the silver chain then pulled on it until the pendant he was wearing was out from under his shirt.

He took the chain off and placed it on the palm of his hand to have another look at the pendant, thinking back to that time he'd received it.

_"I know it's not much, but it's hard to find something for someone who already has everything." She said to him."Now you can carry me wherever you want." She added with a little smile._

_"I'm never taking this off, Haruhi. Thank you."_

He let out a sigh as he opened the top drawer of his desk and placed the silver necklace Haruhi had given him on the last christmas they'd spent together in it before closing and locking it.

"I simply can't keep that promise anymore... But I swear I will not let Kyoya take advantage of the situation... No matter what." He told himself.

Then deciding that he wouldn't have any work done anyway, he got up from his chair and out of his office making his way to his quarters where he knew he would find his wife.

She was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair. He leaned against the doorframe and simply stared at her.

She noticed him through her mirror and smiled at him.

"How long are you planning on staring at me for?" She then asked.

He let out a sigh and got inside, walking over to her.

He passed his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all of this." He then told her. "I'll break it off with Haruhi. I won't even try to get in touch with her or try to hear from her again."

"Really? You'd do that." She asked again half-hopeful.

He went silent for a moment then said: "Yes... I will."

She smiled in response letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"But..." Tamaki then added. "...I need you to do something for me first."

"And what is that?" She asked turning around on herself to look in his eyes.

Tamaki in turn smiled in response.

* * *

Kaoru and Mei were in the living room of the Hitachiin mansion going over Hikaru's problem and trying to find a way to get him out of the hole he'd dug for himself.

"I can't believe he told her that." Mei then let out. "Obviously Haruhi would want to break up. She trusted him more than anything. He was the one who made her feel secure and made her believe something good was out there for her."

"I know... And as much as I love my brother, I also feel he crossed the line."

"And Haruhi won't talk to me about it." Mei then said. "I hope she doesn't feel like we're all thinking the same thing about her."

Kaoru then gave Mei an awkward look.

"What was that look?"

"What look?"

"The one you just gave like you didn't agree with me."

"To be honest, Mei... We're all mad at Kyoya for what he did but I honestly believe Haruhi has an equal share in the crime."

Mei stared at him dumbstruck.

"Are you really thinking that?"

"And don't you feel she got away with it too easily?"

"I can't believe you... Haruhi never said it was all Kyoya's fault, it's you guys who decided that and who decided to side with her and not him. Of course she is to blame too and she knows it all too well. I mean the woman tried to kill herself for crying out loud." Mei retorted starting to get angry at him. "So don't you dare talk to me about how she got it easy! Gosh, you're just as stupid as your brother."

Kaoru unable to respond to that simply looked away, letting out a sigh while Mei lay back on her couch.

"You're right." Kaoru then said finally realising that. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." She retorted still angry at him.

The doorbell then rang and Kaoru made his way to the entrance to meet his guests.

"Tamaki! And Éclair-san!"

"Éclair is fine." The lady replied.

"We came to check on Hikaru." Tamaki then said.

"I figured as much." Kaoru said leading the way but still wondering why his wife came along.

As Éclair passed Mei their gaze met and Éclair was giving her a very cold and haughty look. She then turned her gaze back in front of her paying attention to where she was going.

"What's her problem?" Mei thought but not willing to make a scene she decided to let it go.

Hikaru was still cooped up in his duvet clearly not ready to get out of bed anytime soon when his brother came in followed by his guests.

"Hika-nichan... There are some people here to see you." He then told him.

"Hey Hikaru..." Tamaki then said.

Hikaru turned around on his bed to stare at them.

"Oh it's you." He simply said when he saw Tamaki then as his gaze fell on his wife he added sounding disgusted. "...and you..."

"It's always a pleasure, Hikaru." Éclair replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Why did you bring her?" Hikaru then asked Tamaki ignoring her comment.

"I'm going to let that one go because you're clearly upset." Tamaki replied as Éclair was about to retort and placing his arm around her. "But if you disrespect my wife one more time, you'll have me to deal with."

"Just state your business or leave me alone." Hikaru said turning his head back in the opposite direction and placing his cover back over his head.

"Éclair has something to say to you." Tamaki then replied as he pushed her forward.

She gave him a deadly look before walking over to Hikaru.

She let out a sigh then said: "Remember that day you ran into me in that bar?"

"Yeah..."

"Well after I left... I called a friend of mine and I asked her to seduce you."

Hikaru turned his gaze to her frowning as he stared at her.

"I asked her to seduce you but you were a really hard one to crack. All you could talk to her about was Haruhi." Éclair explained. "But she somehow still managed to convince you to sleep with her..."

Hikaru's eyes grew wide as she spoke those words.

"She convinced me to..."

"Yeah… But you bailed out on her at the last minute talking about how you couldn't do that to Haruhi because you love her that much... So basically nothing happened. But I needed you to think something did happen so when I later caught up with her and noticed how drunk you were, I left that note. I knew you would be convinced you slept with her."

Kaoru and Mei simply couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You're a psycho..." Mei simply let out.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" Hikaru then asked still trying to make sense of it.

"To set you up... And make you believe something happened..." Éclair then confessed. "But the prank went even further when you couldn't even put a face on that woman you 'supposedly' slept with."

Hikaru then gave her a confused look.

"Are you telling me that nothing happened? I never cheated on Haruhi?"

Éclair let out a sigh then replied: "No... If you don't count kissing someone else as cheating, then you haven't..."

"Then why did you tell her I did?"

"I didn't tell her you did... I only said you'd not been sleeping alone lately. How she got that you had sex from that is beyond me." She retorted almost mockingly.

"Oh please... Anyone would get that from what you said!" Mei then shouted at her.

"No one asked you."

"Kaoru... Hold me back before I kill that bitch..." Mei then said taking her earring off. "No one asked me? How dare you do that to my friend and talk about no one asked me?"

"Mei calm down..." Kaoru pleaded holding her back.

Éclair on the other hand simply walked back to stand by her husband.

"I told him the truth... Are you happy?" She then asked Tamaki.

"Why did you do that?" Hikaru then shouted at her making the whole room go quiet and getting out of his bed standing up to face her.

She looked back to stare at him still looking unfazed.

"Can't you guess? I did it because I don't like her too much." She simply replied.

This time Mei managed to get out of Kaoru's grip and was about to jump on the woman but Tamaki quickly placed himself between her and his wife.

"Get out of the way!"

"You know I can't do that." Tamaki replied. "It's my fault she tried to hurt Haruhi. Because of my indecisiveness. So if you want to hit someone hit me instead."

"Fine with me." Mei retorted. "I've been meaning to do it for months now."

"Mei! Don't!" Hikaru interjected making her stop in her track.

He then walked up to them and placed himself in front of Mei to stare in Tamaki's eyes.

"Just get her out of my house." He then told him.

"Hikaru..." Mei let whispered out surprised.

"You understand what that means, Hikaru?" Tamaki then asked him.

"I understand it all too well."

"No regrets?"

"Do you have any?"

Tamaki then stepped back grabbing his wife's arm then made their way out.

"What just happened?" Mei then asked not too sure what was going on.

"I think Hikaru just broke up with Tamaki." Kaoru explained sounding just as puzzled.

* * *

As they walked back to their limousine, Éclair was finding it hard to keep up with her husband who was walking very fast, almost running.

"Slow down!" She then said when she had enough.

Tamaki stopped, turned around to stare at her and replied: "Don't say a word..."

She could tell from his look that he was deeply hurting and only then she realised she might have crossed the line.

He then turned back continuing his way back to their car and silently they made their way back home.

* * *

Kyoya, Haruhi and Kazuya had finally landed and arrived at their hotel.

They were staying at the luxurious Royal Plaza Hotel.

"That man will never cease to amaze me." Haruhi told herself as she looked around her. She was impressed, not because of the luxury around her or because of the jet he rented for them or because of the lavish gift he was showering his son with, but because of how the last time she saw him he basically had next to nothing.

"He is well on track for making the Otori's what they once were again." She thought out loud.

"Mum! Mum! Can I take a closer look at that fountain?" A super-excited Kazuya then asked her pulling on her shawl and pointing at the amazing fountain that decorated the lobby.

"How are you not exhausted by this long journey?" She asked him sounding very surprised.

"Mummy please!" He then said.

"Sure you can." Kyoya then told him.

"Sweet!" He said running over to it.

"Don't play with the water!" She shouted after him. Then turning back to Kyoya she said: "You're too nice to him."

"I'm his 'uncle'... Of course I have to be too nice." He retorted.

"Let's just check-in." She then said with a grimace and walking towards the reception.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Royal Plaza." The receptionist then said as she saw them approaching.

"Good afternoon, we have reservations under Otori." Kyoya then said pulling his ID out of his inside pocket and handing it over to the receptionist.

"One moment let me look that up for you." The lady then said.

"Sure thank you." Kyoya replied as he turned his gaze to Haruhi who was turning her phone back on.

"Uh... I got calls from Hikaru..." She then let out as though she'd not been expecting it.

"Do you want to call him back?" Kyoya asked her. "He probably wants to check that you've arrived safely."

But she simply put her phone away turning her attention back to the receptionist and earning a confused look from Kyoya.

"Alright... Otori Kyoya?" The receptionist then said.

"Yes... That's the one..." He replied turning back his attention to her.

"So was it the Royal Plaza Suites 1 and 2?"

"No… I booked the Governor's Suite 1 and 2."

"I'm sorry there must have been a mix up in your reservation."

"Well can you fix it?"

"I'm sorry but someone's already checked in the Governor's Suite 1. Do you want me to give you the second suite and see if we have another room available?"

"The Governor's suites are the best rooms you have and that's the room I want for my son."

"But the Royal suites are also very nice Mr. Otori."

"Kyoya... What's the big deal? Let's go for the Royal suite then." Haruhi then said.

"The rooms are connected in the Royal suite."

"Oh..."

"Please do something about it." Kyoya then told the receptionist.

At that moment, Haruhi felt her phone vibrate and so she checked it. She received a message from Hikaru that said: _'We need to talk! Call me back asap!'_

But that annoyed her to no end.

"You know what Kyoya, I'm happy with the Royal suites. Let's go for that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... You planned this vacation so you could spend time with Kazuya right? So here's your chance."

He stared at her for a moment wondering about that sudden change of heart.

"Fine then... If you don't mind..." Kyoya replied then turning his attention back to the receptionist he handed over his card saying: "We'll go for the Royal Plaza suites."

"Thank you, Mr. Otori and once again all my apologies for the trouble." The receptionist then said. She then issued them with their keys and rang for the bellboy to come and take care of their luggage.

"Have a pleasant stay at the Royal Plaza Hotel, Mr. And Mrs. Otori." The receptionist then said with a big smile.

Haruhi was about to retort that she wasn't his wife but simply said: "Thank you." Instead, surprising Kyoya at the same time.

"Come on... Let's go Kyoya." She then said turning around on herself and making her way towards their room and getting their son on the way.

**I'm pretty sure the 'I-hate-Éclair-fanclub' just gained some more members XD! She's such a good villain. I love to hate her. See you in the next update (one for the KyoxHaru fans ^_^!).**


	22. Vacations

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Finally publishing the next chapter. I know I promised to publish in the middle of the week, but I hope the fact that it's a long one will make up for it.  
**

**Also note that I've never personally been to Disney World (only to the one in Paris and that was forever ago.) but I got all those information from their official website. And I'm hoping to go there some day. On that note enjoy the chapter ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 23: A little vacation**

Hikaru was checking his phone for the hundredth time that day. That revelation from Éclair had somehow re-energised him and he felt the need to let Haruhi know he'd not cheated.

Although he knew she'd already let it go, he needed her to know and hoped she'd give him another chance.

But it had been three days, and she still hadn't returned any of his calls or messages.

"Maybe it's because she's abroad." He wondered not willing to accept the worst.

* * *

Haruhi wasn't much of an amusement park fan. She didn't like it but didn't hate it either. And so as she tagged along, she settled for watching as Kyoya and Kazuya went frolic on the rides.

And they were just getting off one such ride meeting her at the exit.

"Mum! Mum!" Kazuya shouted as he ran towards her followed by Kyoya who was slowly making his way towards her too. "The Space Mountain was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yes, you've got to try it!"

"I'm sorry honey but I'm too old for these games." She simply said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kyoya interjected.

"No one asked you."

"Wow… You 'old' woman really are 'grumpy'!" He retorted mockingly.

"I'm not grumpy… I'm just hungry." She then said. "When are we eating?"

"Soon." He simply said before turning to his son. "Kazu-chan which ride do you want to try next?"

"I want to try the 'Splash Mountain'!" The young boy happily replied.

"Let's go then."

"Another ride? But it's lunchtime already!" Haruhi then pointed out.

"Not on my watch." He retorted already grabbing Kazuya's hand and pulling him along with him and towards the next ride.

"Wait! Kyoya!" Haruhi called after him sounding exasperated but following them anyway.

He continued to walk pretending not to hear her.

"Does she look angry?" He then asked Kazuya in a low voice so she didn't hear him.

Kazuya looked behind him and could tell she was fuming.

"I think so." He replied making Kyoya let out a chuckle.

They finally came to a stop at the entrance of the ride. Kyoya then turned to Haruhi.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She then asked him pouting.

"Because it's been three days and you still haven't really enjoyed yourself here." He replied as they slowly started walking again.

"I am enjoying myself." She retorted.

"You didn't even try a single ride!" Kyoya then pointed out.

"Ok let me rephrase… I am enjoying myself… But in my own way."

Kyoya then let out a sigh as they slowly continued to walk.

"We'll go for lunch if you come with us on the 'Splash Mountain'." He then told her.

"Is that a promise?"

"You have my word."

"Fine." She then replied. "Which one is the Splash Mountain?"

"That one!" Kazuya replied pointing at the ride.

Haruhi followed her son's direction and noticed a log inside which people were seated and that was slowly floating on a river stream.

"It doesn't look too bad." She let out with a smile as she continued to stare at the log that then entered a small cave whose entrance had been roofed but only then did she noticed the gigantic mountain from which logs after logs were coming down the water slide at high speed only to cause a huge splash of water as it reached the bottom.

"I really can't do that anymore. I got to go." She then said changing her mind once she realised what kind of ride it was.

"It's too late." Kyoya then let out with a sneaky smile. "It's our turn."

"What?"

"Please get in the car ma'am." The attendant then motioned to her as they were next in line. Kyoya had made them go on the fast-track lane without her noticing and Haruhi had not realised when they got there.

"I'm not getting in there." She then said taking a step back.

"Come on mum!" Kazuya then said. "It will be fun."

She stared at her son for a moment then said: "Fine and Kyoya, you're going to pay for this."

"Whatever, Haruhi! Just get in!" He retorted with a little chuckle.

She then stuck her tongue out to him and got in, followed by Kazuya then Kyoya.

* * *

"That was fun!" Kyoya let out laughing as they got out of the ride.

"I never heard my mum scream like that." Kazuya added also laughing.

"You guys think this is funny?" A very annoyed Haruhi then retorted. "We're soaked to the bone!"

"But it's a nice and sunny day." Kyoya replied placing his arm around her shoulders. "We'll dry up in no time."

"Didn't you like it?" Kazuya then asked her. "I'm sorry mum..."

"Oh honey... Of course I liked it." She replied. "I just don't like being soaked."

"Do you want to return to the hotel and change your clothes?"

"No... The hotel is too far and I'm really hungry." She replied.

"Let's go get something to eat then."

"Finally."

"Then we'll go in one of those high-speed rides and dry ourselves faster."

"More rides?" Haruhi let out not too excited.

"We're in Disney World... Loosen up a little."

Haruhi gave him an exasperated look.

"So where are we eating today?" She then asked.

"The Crystal Palace."

"Is it really made of crystal?" Kazuya asked very innocently.

Kyoya let out a little chuckle.

"No… It's not, but it's still a magical place." He replied. "Because it's a buffet and you can eat all you want."

"Awesome." He replied before walking ahead of them to get there quicker.

"You seem to know this park very well." Haruhi commented.

"I've done my research before coming." Kyoya replied.

"Your research?"

"Yes my 'research'." He retorted. "And… Also when I was a little boy, I always wanted to come here. But my father thought it was a waste of time and that I had more important things to focus on. So I spent most of my time looking at pictures and reading about it.*"

"I didn't know that."

"Well… Now you do…" Kyoya then said with a little smile. "But I'm glad I was able to bring Kazuya here."

Haruhi who was listening to him then smiled. She felt he really was taking his role as a father very seriously.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"It's nothing."

"I mean for keeping and taking care of my son." He then said staring in her eyes.

"Of course..." She replied smiling at him as she could tell how grateful he was.

"Come on!" Kazuya who'd walked ahead of them then shouted so they'd hurry up.

"Shall we?" He then asked showing her his arm.

"Sure." She replied grabbing it.

* * *

Tamaki was at the Suoh Corp. office planning for the construction of his complex with his employees.

Éclair who'd felt she'd not seen much of him lately then decided to pay him a visit during his break. She needed to talk to him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." She told him when she met him in his office.

"No... Of course not..."

"I haven't seen you at home a lot lately."

"It can't be helped." Tamaki replied not taking his eyes off his books. "We're trying to open the complex by next September."

"And how is it going?"

Tamaki looked up from his book to stare at her.

"Why are you suddenly interested?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

He gave her an exasperated look then returned to work.

She then got to her feet and walked over to him, placing herself behind him and lacing her arm around him to give him a hug.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked a little amused.

"Nothing." She replied placing a kiss on his cheek. "I simply miss you."

He smiled as he grabbed her arm then placed a little kiss on it before unwrapping himself from her grip.

"I'm sorry honey but I need to finish reviewing these estimates today." He then told her getting back to work.

She let out a sigh as she let go of him.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" She then said staring at him.

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"You spend all your time working." She complained. "Even at home you lock yourself in your office and don't come out again until late in the night. What's up with that?"

"You're reading too much into this, Éclair. I'm just really busy."

"Well like I said... I miss your company."

He stared at her for a moment then said: "Do you maybe want to go out on a date?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Well, I promise to arrange something once things die down a little around here."

She let out a sigh as he spoke those words.

"Ok... Fine." She then simply replied giving up.

"Thanks." He then told her with a smile.

She smiled then grabbed her things before making her way out of his office.

* * *

"This place is spooky..." Kazuya commented as they made their way through the 'Haunted Mansion' that afternoon.

"Are you scared?" Kyoya asked him a little tease in his voice.

"No... Those things aren't scary." He replied with a little laugh.

"What about you Haruhi?"

"Please..." She let out rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked... I forgot that nothing scared you." Kyoya retorted jokingly.

"Almost nothing..." She rectified.

They continued walking for another ten minutes before finally making their way out.

"Well... That was interesting..." Haruhi let out as they walked around the park.

"It was boring." Kazuya simply let out.

"I see you really take after your mother." Kyoya commented a little amused. "You didn't even react when that ghost appeared out of nowhere."

"That's because I knew it was fake. I'd be scared of a real ghost." Kazuya replied.

"What you're saying reminds me of the time when me and my friends went to the beach in Okinawa." Kyoya then said to him.

"What happened at the beach?" Kazuya asked now a little curious.

"Well your uncles and I played a game called 'Who-can-find-Haruhi's-weakness!'"

"My uncles?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, Mori and Tamaki." Kyoya clarified. "It was the twins' idea."

"Hika-jisan and Kao-jisan?"

Kyoya nodded in response.

"And the winner was to get pictures of your mother that your grand-father had given me." Kyoya continued with. "Your uncles tried everything to scare her... They took her to a cave, locked her up in a dark room, tried to surprise her but nothing worked on your mum."

"Kyoya please stop talking." Haruhi then told him.

"No... Please continue." Kazuya asked. "I want to know how it ends."

"You don't need to know how it ends." Haruhi decided giving Kyoya an angry look. "Let's just go have dinner then go back to our room. I'm exhausted."

"Fine." Kyoya then said not willing to upset her. Then whispering in Kazuya ear he added: "I'll finish that story later."

* * *

They finally returned to their room after dinner and Haruhi had told Kazuya to take a shower.

"Thank you for the dinner." She then told her friend.

"And thank you for putting up with me those past three days." Kyoya replied.

"It's not the first time I have to put up with you Kyoya." She replied with a sigh. "I'm getting used to it."

"Well tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want."

"Can we go home?"

"Except that."

"It was a long shot." She replied. "So what else is there to do here?"

"We could visit the Animal Kingdom Park or enjoy the water parks."

"Sounds like something I might enjoy and now that I'm warned, I may actually prepare some swimming wear in case we need to get wet." She said letting out a little chuckle.

Kyoya smiled too saying: "So you did enjoy the 'Splash Mountain' after all."

"Maybe…" She replied with a little shrug making him let out a little laugh.

He then got to his feet.

"I should probably let you guys rest and go back to my room." He then said.

"Sure... Or..." She then said. "You can hang around with us a little longer. We won't be going to bed that soon anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course... Unless you have other things to take care of." She replied walking over to the mini-bar grabbing a couple of soft drinks.

"No... I don't." He simply replied.

She then walked over to Kyoya.

"Good." She said giving him the can and sitting down on sofa next to him.

"A lemonade?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I'm more in the mood for wine or beer tonight."

"Well I'm not." Haruhi replied. "And I won't be the one offering you wine or beer."

Kyoya grabbed the can she was handing over to him then grabbed the phone to order some room service food and drink that included a bottle of wine.

"That way you won't feel guilty about me drinking." He then told her.

"Mum, I'm done in the shower." They then heard Kazuya say as he got out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"Thank you sweetie." She replied. "I should probably go have my shower too." She let out going to her feet.

"And I'll just hang out with Kazu-chan." Kyoya told her as the boy sat down next to him.

Haruhi finally got in their room closing the door behind her. Kazuya waited for a moment before going to his feet and eavesdrop on her.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked a little amused.

"I'm checking that she gets in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"So that you can finish that story you started earlier." He replied with a smile before turning his attention back to the door. "Ah! She's in!"

He then quickly walked back to sit on the sofa.

"You know... If your mother doesn't want me to tell you, maybe it's best that I don't." Kyoya then said to him.

"Aww... But you promised!"

"And I was hoping to convince your mum to let me finish the story."

"Fine..." Kazuya reluctantly said looking disappointed. "It's just that mummy never want to tell me this kind of stories." He then added.

"She doesn't?"

Kazuya shook his head.

"But Hika-jisan and Kao-jisan always did when she wasn't around."

"They did?"

Kazuya nodded then. Kyoya stared at him for a moment.

"Does she take long baths?" He then asked the boy.

"When she's exhausted."

"I guess I have enough time to finish that story then." He said making Kazuya smile.

"Sweet... So what happened next?" Kazuya asked. "Were you able to find out what her weakness was?"

"Yes we did." He replied with a smile. "We found out she had no weaknesses."

"She doesn't?" Kazuya asked looking confused.

Kyoya shook his head.

"She isn't afraid of anything." He repeated.

"So nobody won?"

Kyoya thought about that time again. When he returned to his room at the Nekozawa mansion** with the twins, Hani and Mori only to find Tamaki and Haruhi in what at first sight appeared to be a S.M. session, but when he later thought about it, he realised Tamaki had probably found out about her fear of thunder and was trying to help her deal with it.

A faint smile formed on his face.

"Nope... nobody won."

"So what did you do with the pictures?"

Kyoya gave him another smile as he placed his finger on his lips.

"It's a secret.***" He simply told him earning a confused look from his little boy.

"But we found out something else about your mother."

"What did you find out?"

"We found out that she was very brave for a girl..." He replied. "But although that was admirable, it was also very terrifying."

"Why?"

"Because her bravery cost her to get in trouble."

"She got in trouble?"

Kyoya nodded in response.

"She tried to take on three grown men by herself to save some of her classmates."

"Did she win?"

"Unfortunately she didn't... Her life was actually put in danger when one of the men punched her causing her to fall off from a cliff."

Kazuya's eyes grew wide as he spoke those words.

"But Tamaki arrived just in time and saved her life."

"Really?"

Kyoya nodded again.

"He saved her life then told her off and got mad at her."

"Why?"

"Because he couldn't understand why she didn't ask for our help and she didn't get what she did wrong."

"What did she do wrong?"

"She got all of us worried about her... But we also understood something else." He replied. "The reason she never called on us was because she'd grown up to be very independent and not rely on others for anything."

"How come?"

"She didn't have much choice. She lost her mother when she was very young and her father had to work a lot." Kyoya replied. "So she was alone most of the time."

"Oh…"

"But then she met us... And we never left her alone again." Kyoya then said. "It kind of annoyed her too." He added with a little laugh.

"You know so much about my mum."

"We are very old friends after all."

"What about my dad?" Kazuya then asked just as the doorbell rang.

"Ah... It looks like the food I ordered is here." Kyoya replied going to his feet to open the door and successfully avoiding that last question.

The attendant then brought the trolley with the food on it inside their living room and Kyoya gave him a generous tip.

"Come over here Kazuya." Kyoya then told him after the man left the room and as he placed the tray of food on one of the kitchen ccounters. "Help yourself to some snacks. They're delicious."

The young boy then got to his feet and walked over to him. He then grabbed a small plate and placed some food on it.

"Do you want to watch a movie before going to bed?" Kyoya then asked him as he grabbed the TV remote.

"I'd love to." Kazuya replied quickly walking back to the living room with his plate of food to sit on the sofa and Kyoya following him.

"Kyo-jisan?" He then called.

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me more stories some other time?"

Kyoya stared at him a little surprised then replied: "Of course I will..."

"Thank you..." He replied before leaning on the sofa and relaxing while the movie started.

* * *

"Ah! That felt good!" Haruhi let out as she came back into the living room almost an hour later and wearing only a bathrobe and her head covered in a towel. But Kyoya who was now sitting on the floor, then placed his finger on his mouth to motion to her to quiet down.

"He's sleeping." He then whispered to her and pointing at Kazuya who was lying down on the sofa.

"Why didn't you make him go to bed?" Haruhi asked a little annoyed.

"I was too exhausted." He replied offering her some peanuts.

"Yeah... I'm not buying that..." She whispered approaching him and grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bag. "He's your son, you shouldn't be so lenient with him."

"Kazuya." She then called trying to wake him up. "Kazuya... Let's go to bed."

"Why don't you let him sleep on the couch for a while?" Kyoya suggested.

"I don't want him to get a backache."

"Just the one time won't hurt him."

"Fine." She said deciding to sit down on the floor next to Kyoya and lean against the sofa too while she helped herself to more peanuts.

"Are you sure you don't want any wine?" He said grabbing the bottle and a glass.

"I don't drink."

"Of course you do... I witnessed you getting drunk more than once."

"I was sober for almost ten years you know." She then explained.

"Almost?"

"I gave in a few months ago."

"Why? What happened?"

She let out a sigh as she replied: "Tamaki and his 'getting married' happened." She replied sounding bitter.

"Oh." He said placing the bottle and the glass back down. "And what made you stop drinking in first place?"

She turned to stare at him.

"My cheating on the man I loved more than anything in the world and losing him forever."

She then turned her gaze back in front of her and pulled her legs up against her chest to place her head on them.

"But it's all in the past now..." She added.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment then asked: "Are you really thinking that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Earlier... You didn't want me to tell Kazuya about Okinawa." He explained.

"And?"

"If we can't talk about the past then it means you haven't really put it all behind you."

She turned her gaze away from him.

"Besides, the story I was telling him was very innocent and-"

"Kyoya." She then said cutting him off. "There's something you need to know about your son."

"What is that?"

"He's very inquisitive." Haruhi then said.

"I noticed that... But is that really a bad thing?" He asked again.

"If I start telling him about our past... It would only be a matter of time before I end up telling him about the circumstances in which he was born and..." She paused taking a deep breath. "...and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him about it yet."

She paused for another moment before adding: "That's why I don't like telling him about my past."

Kyoya silently stared at her as she hid her face between her legs.

"I think I understand..." He then told her. "But... Don't you think that he's being inquisitive because you won't talk to him about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you gave into his request every now and then, he probably wouldn't feel the need to know more." Kyoya explained. "Just be careful not to go anywhere near his birth."

"That's easy for you to say, Kyoya." She retorted a little annoyed.

He paused for another moment then said: "You really haven't put it all behind you… You still have regrets... I can tell that much..."

She let out a sigh then replied: "And you don't?"

"I do..." He replied. "In fact the one thing I regret most was being unable to tell you what really happened that night."

"Kyoya..." She let out trying to stop him.

"No, Haruhi you need to know."

"Maybe I don't..." She retorted now staring at him and pleading to him to let it go. "I've already made my peace with being unable to remember and at this point in my life, it wouldn't change anything anyway."

"But..."

"Kyoya... Whatever it is that happened that night got me where I am today... And I'm in a happy place." She continued with. "I have an amazing son, an amazing career, great friends... Sure I sometime feel sad because of things that happened but who doesn't so... What more could I ask for?"

"What about being with the one you truly love?" He then asked her.

"I already am." She said turning to stare at her sleeping son. "I love him more than anything in the world."

"I was talking about a different kind of love." He then clarified.

"You mean the one that can happen only once in a lifetime?" She said and he nodded in response.

She let out a sigh then replied: "I've already experienced it and I will always cherish those days. But I'll never feel that way again for anyone else simply because I ran out of that kind of love..."

"What if you found someone who had enough of that love for both of you?"

"I found someone who did, but he then turned his back on me." She replied, thinking about her fallout with Hikaru.

He stared at her for a moment then said: "So it didn't work out with Hikaru..."

She remained silent as he spoke those words and simply turned her gaze away from him.

"...And that's why you haven't been returning his calls..." He added.

She then slowly shook her head feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Hikaru's a fool if he let someone like you get away." He then said with a little sigh and bringing his glass of wine to his lips.

"Kyoya... It's not like that..."

"What is it like then?"

"I've always had him by my side... And things were good until I started having feelings for him... But now I'm not sure whether I was really in love with him or if it was only because it was convenient."

"Convenient?"

"He basically raised Kazuya with me and after Tamaki got married and I realised I'd never be with him again, I thought I could settle for Hikaru... But then you came back and started taking your role as the dad so seriously Hikaru felt threatened by you... And things have been bad between us ever since..."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologise... It actually turned out to be a good thing for me."

"How?"

"I now clearly know where I stand with Hikaru." Haruhi then said. "We're simply not meant to be."

Kyoya went silent again as he stared at her fighting back her tears.

"Haruhi, are you sure you want to give up on what you have with Hikaru?" He asked again. "Don't you want to try again?"

"I have... Tried..." She replied. "Many times... And it seems we're never on the same page lately and this last thing he did... Even if I forgive him... It'll just never be the same again between us."

She then burst into tears as she spoke those last words.

Kyoya slowly passed his arm around her shoulder then pulled her against him, to comfort her.

Haruhi did not try to resist as she continued to cry.

Kyoya then passed his other arm around her, wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with Hikaru, Haruhi..." He then said. "But I don't want to hear you say you ran out of love ever again."

She looked up as he said those words to stare in his eyes.

"You're the most self-less person I know Haruhi... And if someone like you can't love anymore, what is someone like me supposed to do?"

She gave him a confused look now straightening up and as Kyoya unwrapped his arms from around her.

"You told me once... That you wished for me to one day feel the way you felt because of love. Did you not mean those words back then?" He asked her passing his hand on her face to wipe her tears away.

She looked down then said: "I meant every word."

"Don't you want to feel that way again one day?" He said grabbing her face by her chin so she'd look up and stare in his eyes.

"I do. But like I said, it will never happen again." She let out feeling tears coming out of her eyes again.

"Well, I do too. I want to feel that way one day and when I do..." He replied wiping the tears off her eyes and then resting his hand on her cheek again. "...I wouldn't mind sharing that love with you..."

"Kyoya..."

"I love you Haruhi... I always have..."

He then slowly approached his face to hers until he felt his lips gently pressing against hers. But as he realised what he was doing he pulled back to stare at a very surprised Haruhi.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." He then told her letting go of her at the same time. "And I will totally understand if you want to get another restraining order against me."

Haruhi continued to stare silently.

"I should probably go-" He started saying but Haruhi simply leaned in locking her lips with his again.

Kyoya was even more surprised by that move but then relaxed in the kiss placing his hands on her waist that he gently caressed.

Haruhi felt a shiver go down her spine at the contact and her heart was beating really fast. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel confused. There were too many things going through her mind and so she broke the kiss opening her eyes and staring at Kyoya who could tell she seemed lost.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." She then said her hand lingering on his chest.

"Why are you apologising?" He asked in a quiet voice and smiling. "That kiss was wonderful."

"But the context was wrong." She said turning her gaze away.

Kyoya then pulled back still staring at her.

"I just announced I was ending it with Hikaru and... It looks like I'm turning to you because you said you loved me and I don't want you to be my rebound guy and..."

Kyoya then cut her off by kissing her again. Haruhi returned the kiss with just as much passion unable to hold back anymore as she passed her arms around his neck to pull herself into him.

Kyoya finally broke the kiss to stare at her as they both breathed heavily.

"Wow..." She then let out with a little smile while staring in his eyes.

"Did that help clarify your thoughts?" He asked caressing her bottom lip with his thumb then slowly sliding his hand down to her chest where he could feel her heart beating really fast.

"It seems to me you did not just decide to end it with Hikaru..." He then said. "You already knew... You always did... So don't you feel guilty about it."

Haruhi looked down as he spoke those last words to hide the tears that were coming again.

"Kyoya... It's not just Hikaru..." She then said letting go of him. "You and I... There are so many reasons why we can't be together..."

"And so many reasons why we should..." He replied.

"But what about Tamaki?" She asked him.

"He's moved on, didn't he?"

"But for the sake of that bond we used to share with him." She then said. "We both did him wrong... You as his best friend and me as his fiancée."

"And what about Kazuya?" Kyoya then said. "We could give him a steady home. The home he'd always wished for."

"I don't know..." She then said. "You and me... It would change everything... And I'm still not sure what this is..." She replied placing her hand on his cheek to caress it.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya then asked her not sure where she was going with it.

"I mean… One moment I don't ever want to see you again and now I can't help but wondered whether 'we' could work after all..." She explained. "It just seems so complicated."

"Do you need more time to think about it?" He then asked her.

"I think I do..." Haruhi replied. "I need to figure out what it is that I really want…"

"Well... I'll be waiting then." He replied grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

"I'm sorry Kyoya..."

"It's fine you're worth the wait." He said making her smile.

"Thank you." She replied before placing her lips on his again engaging into another kissing session and stopping only when they felt movement behind them.

They turned their gaze to their son who was now fast asleep on the sofa.

"We should probably call it a night." Haruhi then suggested.

"Yeah... And doesn't that sofa turn into a bed?" Kyoya then wondered out loud. "I'd feel guilty waking him up now."

"I have no idea." Haruhi replied going to her feet to inspect the sofa, Kyoya following suit.

"Ah! Here's the lever." Kyoya let out when he found it and successfully turning the sofa into a bed.

"Thank you." Haruhi said with a smile. "I'll go grab some cover and sleep next to him."

"Can you also grab a really thick one so I can make an improvised futon?"

"You have an empty Royal King size bed in your room."

"So do you."

"Yes… But I'm not leaving Kazuya alone in the living room." Haruhi retorted. "And it's your fault for not sending him to bed when you had the chance."

"And that's why I can't be sleeping comfortably when you have to share this tiny sofabed."

"It's not tiny."

"Compare to the actual beds, yes it is."

Haruhi stared for a moment then said: "Join us then."

"Come again?"

"Sleep with us on the sofabed." She repeated with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He smiled then said: "Fine then. I just need to take a quick shower."

"Ok." She said. He then made his way to his room.

"Kyoya, wait!" She then said. He stopped and turned around only to see her approaching him.

She then grabbed him by his collar pulling his face down to place another long kiss on his lips which made him smile.

"Are things looking good for me?" He then asked her.

"I think so." She replied a little hesitantly and smiling timidly.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and said: "When we get back home... Do you maybe want to go for dinner sometime?"

She smiled at him then replied: "Sure... I would love that."

He then placed a quick kiss on her lips before letting go of her and finally returning to his room to take his shower.

Haruhi returned to her seat on the floor by the sofa when she saw his unfinished glass of red wine.

She grabbed it and started inspecting it.

"Oh... What the heck..." She then said as she finished its content.

**And that's all for the Disney World chapter… It took me twenty-three chapters, but Kyoya and Haruhi are finally getting together. See you in the next update.**

*_I'm totally making__this up but a part of me want to believe that he did want to have fun when he was younger if not he wouldn't have joined the host club (we all know it was about the money but he could have made it some other way.)_

** _For those of__you who only saw the anime, the famous episode 8 took place at Nekozawa's mansion in Okinawa, not Kyoya's. The manga version is actually much funnier. _

*** _I actually wonder what he did with those pictures. But knowing him, he probably sold them to the highest bidder XD!_


	23. Getting closure

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello, hello. I need to inform you that I'll be going on another but shorter break. So this is the last chapter I'm submitting this month. I'll be back early October. On that note here's chapter 24. The 'pseudo-Otori's' are back from their holidays. Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 24: We need closure**

Haruhi and Kazuya had returned from their vacation but needed to prepare for school and work the next day.

"So what do you want for lunch tomorrow?" Haruhi asked her son as she helped him unpack his suitcase.

"Hmm... Anything you make will be fine mum." Kazuya replied. "And as long as there are fried eggs."

"Well… I'll see what I can do." She said with a smile as she put away a set of trousers in his wardrobe.

"Can you also teach me how to make them?" He then asked.

"Sure honey, we can do it together."

"Sweet!" Kazuya let out before calling her again. "Mum?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You said that I'm old enough now to help you out around the house right?"

"Yes..." She replied feeling he had a point to make.

"Am I old enough to start going to school on my own too?"

"That's... Unexpected..." She replied now staring at him a little surprised. "Don't you like me dropping you off at school anymore?"

"Well..." He replied avoiding her stare and not sure how to put it.

"Fine I get it... You can start going on your own."

"Really?" He asked again.

"Sure, but only if you go with your friends."

"My friends?"

"I know you have some friends living in the area. If you arrange with them to go to school and come back together then I'm fine with it."

"Oh thanks mum." He said giving her a quick hug. He then rushed off to his computer. "I'll check with them now."

"Sure... I'll finish unpacking 'your' suitcase by myself." She said sounding sarcastic but Kazuya was no longer paying attention.

She let out a sigh as she stared at him for a moment thinking that he'd grown so fast.

"He looks more and more like Kyoya. It's only a matter of time before he connects the dots." She thought. "I'm going to have to tell him soon, especially now that I'm somehow involved with his father."

She then remembered the conversation she had with Kyoya on the plane on their way back.

_Haruhi mindlessly stared at Kyoya who was sitting opposite her and next to their son who'd fallen asleep, with a little smile. _

_"What is it?" He asked her when he noticed her stare._

_"I think I've made up my mind about how we should take things going forward."_

_"You have?"_

_She smiled and simply nodded in response._

"Ok mum! Aki said I should be ready by eight o'clock in the morning." Kazuya then said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Great... Let him know that I will be calling his mother later today." She replied and the boy did as ordered.

"I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." She then told him making her way out of his room.

She then grabbed her phone on her way to the kitchen and checked the screen.

Hikaru had called her again but she was still too angry with him to even reply or get back to him. And so she dialled a different number.

"Haruhi..."

"Hey, Kyoya..."

"How are you doing?"

"Good... Just finished unpacking our last suitcase."

"That was quick." He commented.

"Kazuya helped out."

"As expected of him." He said making her smile.

"About Kazuya..." She then said.

"Yes?"

"He's going to start going to school with his friends."

"Will you be dropping them off?"

"No... They'll walk, take the bus, or whatever."

"Why?"

"He told me he was old enough to go on his own."

"Fine, I understand." Kyoya then said.

"Thank you." Haruhi then said.

"Don't mention it."

"Also... Hikaru called again." She then said.

"And what are you going to do about him?"

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"Still?"

"Yeah..." She said letting out a sigh.

"How much more time do you need?"

"I don't know… I'm just so angry…"

"You never told me what he did." He then said.

"Because it's too humiliating and I don't really want to talk about it."

"I see…"

"Well… I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kyoya."

"Sure... Goodnight Haruhi. Sweet dreams." He then told her.

She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see her then hung up as she reached the kitchen.

* * *

Kyoya stared at his phone for a moment before calling in his attendant.

"You asked for me sir?" Tachibana asked as he got in the living room.

"Yes Tachibana... My son will be going to school alone starting tomorrow."

"You need me to watch over him?" Tachibana asked.

"For the first few weeks."

"Done."

"Thank you."

"Anything else? Kyoya-sama..."

"No that was all." Kyoya replied and Tachibana understood it as being his cue to leave.

* * *

"Otori-san will see you shortly." Kyoya's assistant told Haruhi that morning when she made it to his office after receiving a call from his assistant.

"Thank you." She replied from her seat where she was sitting in the waiting room.

It had been a couple of weeks since she returned from her break and since her son had started going to school on his own with his friends.. Adding to that, that she was in her final weeks at Satsuki's Law, Haruhi was left with plenty of time on her hand.

And so as she left at her usual time, she arrived in office earlier than usual. But it had worked out for the best as she could make it to the Otori Group quite early that day.

"Two more weeks with Satsuki then I'll be able to focus on me." She thought as she waited.

What most people thought was a rumour became the subject of every discussion. But the closer her final day came, the more it became a reality, to her at the very least.

She had however not told anyone about it, not even her friends. Only her boss and direct co-workers knew about her move.

"I'm going to have to at least tell dad at some point." She told herself as she thought about it.

"Fujioka-san!" The assistant then called. "Otori-san will see you now."

"Ah, thank you." She said going to her feet. She then made her way inside Kyoya's office closing the door behind her.

"Fujioka-san, what a pleasant surprise." He said with a huge smile when he saw her come in.

"A pleasant surprise?" She repeated with a smile as she took a seat by his desk. "Were you not expecting me?"

"Not so early."

"I was bored and I had a lot of free time so here I am." She replied as he opened his drawer and pulled out a file. "So what did you need me for?"

"Here." He said placing a folder on his desk and presenting it to her. "This is the agreement regarding our partnership. I'd like you to go through it and should you find it satisfactory, sign it."

"And when do you need this for?"

"As soon as possible. The sooner you sign this, the earlier we can start working on this project." He replied going to his feet. He then walked over to his door and closed the blind on the small window. "Of course, if there are clauses you do not agree to, you can bring it up for discussion."

He then walked over to the larger windows and closed the blinds again.

"Well thank you Otori-san." Haruhi replied placing the file in her bag. "I'll make sure it's returned to you signed by the end of next week."

"Good." He said as he closed the last set of blinds.

"So... Can I now talk to Kyoya my secret lover instead of Kyoya the business man?" She asked with a smile.

"Haruhi... Why did you have to ruin this role play?" He said walking over to her and grabbing her hand to pull her up from her chair and into his arms.

"Role play?" She repeated a little amused as he leaned in to give her a long kiss.

"My assistant is getting a little suspicious you know." He said after breaking the kiss.

"That's because you keep closing the blinds when I come over and instruct her not to be disturbed."

"I wouldn't have to do that if we came out."

"Kyoya, we've already discussed this..." Haruhi then said. "I want to see where this is going first. Only then I'll be able to let everyone know we're a couple. It is a big deal after all."

"Fine." He then said. "Have you spoken to Hikaru?"

"No not yet."

"Still? Why not?"

"I don't know..." She said. "With everything I got going on, he's the least of my worries right now."

"Haruhi... You told me that man took care of our kid together with you." Kyoya then said. "And he's tried to contact you so many times. You need to do things properly. He deserves that much."

"I don't know if he deserves that much anymore."

"Haruhi, please."

"Fine. I'll go and see him today."

"Thank you." Kyoya said giving her another kiss.

"Now that it's settled... Do you have plans for this evening?" He then asked her.

"I didn't a minute ago, but now that I have to talk to him, I know Mei's going to show up at my door this evening after Kaoru tells her everything that's going to happen." She replied.

"So basically… 'no'.'" He concluded for her.

"But tomorrow evening should be fine." She quickly added.

"Well... Would you like to go for dinner with me again tomorrow evening?"

"Another restaurant?"

"Or you could come to my house and have dinner there." Kyoya also offered. "Although I'm pretty sure nothing would beat your homemade meals."

"You're so sweet." She said with a smile and placing a little kiss on his lips.

"But I can't cook for you yet. My dad doesn't know about us, so I can't invite you home yet." She added wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But all you need is a kitchen right? So how about you cooked at my place?"

"That's an interesting idea." She replied. "But what about Kazuya?"

"Don't you want him to come along?"

"I'd love that... But I'd also love to spend an evening with just the two of us."

"Me too but like you said, we need to keep up appearances. Until we come out we cannot take that risk."

"Fine I'll bring him along." Haruhi then said.

"Good, besides... It's just the two of us right now." He said tightening his hold on her and leaning in to place his lips on hers again this time caressing her lips with his tongue and demanding for entrance that she granted. His hands then slowly started travelling south, caressing her body then her butt before going back up and under her top to caress her naked back. Haruhi felt a shiver go down her spine as she leaned completely on him and as her kisses became even more demanding.

"Wow..." Haruhi let out staring in his eyes and looking a little flushed, when he broke the kiss and started kissing her on her neck.

"I know." He said giving her a sneaky smile and earning a little hit on his chest from Haruhi that made him let go of her neck and let out a little chuckle.

"At least, that makes up for us not being able to be alone like a normal couple." She then said staring in his eyes.

"You know it's all up to you." He said placing his forehead against hers and staring back at her.

"I know..." She replied timidly looking down, playing with the collar of his blazer and earning a little kiss from Kyoya on her forehead.

She then checked her watch and realised the time had passed.

"I should probably get going." She then said.

"Already?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes... Even though I've given my notice I still have some work to do and I'm pretty sure you do too."

"Fine..." He said giving up but making her chuckle at the same time.

"What is it?" He then asked.

"Kazuya has the exact same reaction as you when he's disappointed." She replied.

"Really?" He asked with a little smile. She nodded in response still smiling as she grabbed his cheeks with her hands and placed one last quick kiss on his lips.

"I really need to go now, but I'll speak to you later today." She said letting go off him and grabbing her things.

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye." She said as she left his office.

* * *

As promised, later that day, Haruhi made her way to the Hitachiin mansion. She'd call Kaoru in advance to check whether his brother would be there as she couldn't get through to him and he'd confirmed he would.

And so as she arrived, she directly made her way to his quarters. She found him looking like a mess and suddenly felt bad for letting it drag.

He was staring at the TV without really watching it, and as she looked around she found his phone that had been smashed to pieces making her let out a sigh.

"Hikaru!" She then called as he had not seemed to realise she was there but he did not respond. She then walked over to him and sat on the coffee table to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He then asked her coldly.

"You wanted to talk to me didn't you? So here I am. Talk."

"The moment has passed Haruhi, and I received your message loud and clear. You don't want to have anything to do with me anymore." Hikaru replied. "It's the only way we can explain why it took you this long to come and see me. You returned from your holidays over two weeks ago after all."

"Don't take it like that, I've been really busy."

"You never used to be too busy for me Haruhi. You didn't even bother to call."

"Fine… I admit I should have at least called. But I was just still too angry with you and I did not have a clear head so it wouldn't have been productive trying to talk to you." She explained. "Besides, I couldn't tell you what I needed to over the phone."

"Well you're here now so… Go ahead."

"Not until you tell me why you called me every day for the past three weeks. You did say in your messages that it was very important."

"So now you want to know what I had to tell you? Well I'll tell you!" He then said. "It turns out the woman who was in that hotel with me was none other than Éclair herself and a friend of hers."

"You cheated on me with Tamaki's wife and her friend?" Haruhi asked not sure she'd heard right.

"Well that's the kicker Haruhi. We didn't sleep together. She only made me think we did so you'd break up with me." He explained.

"She wanted us to break up?"

"Yes… To make your life miserable apparently. But it looks like I'm the only one who took the hit." He then said. "I mean you seem to be doing pretty well."

"Hikaru, I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"Whatever..."

"No I really mean it."

"You do?"

She nodded in response.

"And I'm glad that it was only a misunderstanding." She added. "But like I told you before, I've already moved on from it."

She paused for a moment.

"And it also took me some time to process it but I forgive you for what you said to me." She then said. "And now it's clear to me what I am to you… So thank you."

"Haruhi, please don't put it like that. It sounds horrible."

"And yet that is what you really think of me."

"That's not true, I do not think of you like that."

"Hikaru, you let it out. And it's something you can never take back." She then said. "If ten years on you're still thinking that, there is no way we can ever be together."

"Did you come here to break my heart?"

"I came here to give you closure, Hikaru." She then said grabbing his hand. "I appreciate everything you've done for me and my son. No... I'm eternally grateful to you... For everything. And I hope we can be friends again. But we can never be more than that after what happened."

"Haruhi... I'm not trying to be your friend and you know that very well."

"I know..." She replied tears coming out of her eyes now and letting go of his hands. "So it's best if we go our separate ways..."

Hikaru stared at her looking very surprised.

"I'm so going to miss you." She added wiping her tears then going to her feet. She then made her way towards the door.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru then called making her stop. He also got to his feet and walked over to her.

She stared at him as he approached her. He then gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said giving her a kiss on her head. Haruhi returned the hug taking in his scent for the last time.

"For old time sake." He then said pulling back a little then leaning in in an attempt to kiss her but as he did she turned her face away.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea." She then said avoiding his gaze.

He gave her a confused look before letting go of her and stepping back.

"Haruhi... Look at me." He then told her. And as she turned her gaze to him, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." She then said looking at him apologetically.

Hikaru suddenly felt like a stab in his heart. It was the same look she'd given him when she'd turned down his very first confession.

"There is someone else, isn't?"

Haruhi turned her gaze away unable to respond.

"And let me guess..." He added. "That someone else is Kyoya..."

Haruhi started sobbing even more but still did not reply.

"Your silence says it all. I never had a chance with you once he'd returned, have I?" He then asked her. "It's always been him over me..."

"You never had a chance? Him over you? Now you're being unfair."

"No I'm not... Otherwise we would have ended up together a long time ago and you never would have agreed to go away with him." He then said.

"He is the father of my son and I did it for Kazuya."

"No you didn't... If it was only about Kazuya you didn't need to tag along! And you know I'm right!"

He paused for a moment then added with a little scoff: "But it's all making sense now... I remember you telling me-"

"Don't even go there Hikaru." She then warned him.

"You told me... That night... Even though you were drunk and don't remember what happened next..."

"Hikaru!"

"You kissed him... You actually initiated it." And as he spoke those words he received another slap from her.

They then both exchanged angry looks as Haruhi retracted her hand.

"I have nothing more to say to you." Hikaru then told her. "You can leave now."

Haruhi did not bother trying to argue and simply left the premise.

* * *

Haruhi walked aimlessly around the streets of Tokyo not sure where to go next.

She thought she'd be able to handle her break up with Hikaru but it affected her more than she'd expected especially the last few words. She had worked really hard to forget that part of that night but he had to go and remind her out of spite. And so as she walked she couldn't help but sob and feel sick. She wanted to call Kyoya but she didn't want to disturb him over that matter.

"Haruhi?" She then heard a familiar voice call her. She looked up and came face to face with him.

"Tamaki..." She let out as she started crying even more. The man simply ran over to her and took her in his arms to give her a comforting hug as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry..." She let out again between her sobs.

**And that's it for chapter 24. So KyoxHaru is still a secret to the world. And Hikaru can be such a bitter man sometimes. And so much for Tamaki promising his wife not to get involved with Haruhi anymore lol. Well I'll see you in the next update.**


	24. Pieces of the puzzle

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey ya'll... Finally back from my break and publishing a little earlier than expected. I actually travelled to Japan for the very first time. I love that place and I'm hoping to go back one day. I just hope that next time I'll at least understand the basics of Japanese cuz I have to say, the language barrier is 'huge'. But the most awkward situation for me was when I wanted to buy some mangas (OHSHC was obviously one of them ^_^), the lady at the check-out started asking me stuff in Japanese and I had no clue what she was talking about :-s. She must have assumed I understood their language if I could read their book lol. But it was good fun (I miss that place already T_T!).**

**As for this chapter, I thought I'd start it with a little trip down Haruhi's memory lane, around the time she had a private conversation with Hikaru to give some context to the chat she had with him in the previous chapter. I first wrote it as a short chapter when I was thinking about wrapping up the story with H&C that time I lost all my data and since then I always had that in the back of my mind when writing my chapters. I'm glad I kept it and that I can use that material in here XD. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

_Interlude_

_It had been a couple of years now since Tamaki left Japan and Haruhi was finding it hard to move on from her break-up. She could only find solace in her son Kazuya who was now a one year old toddler. He was her everything and nothing else mattered to her anymore..._

_That day, Hikaru had decided to pay her a little visit like he had been doing almost every day since she gave birth. She had prepared dinner for him like she always did and he ate while she fed her child._

"_Haruhi… You really know how to make a man happy…" Hikaru then let out as he gulped down the meal she had prepared for him._

"_It's just ramen. No need to make a big deal out of it." She replied not caring much while she tried to bring the spoon of baby food to Kazuya's mouth who refused to eat._

"_I wonder if I'll ever get used to you not being able to take a simple compliment." Hikaru replied as he finished his plate. He then took it to the kitchen helping her clean up the table at the same time._

"_Kazuya… Honey… Be a good boy and just eat your food already." She let out as Hikaru returned to the living room and losing her patience. But the baby then started crying as he continued to refuse to eat._

"_Let me give it a go." Hikaru then said grabbing the plate and the plastic spoon from her hands._

"_Be my guest." Haruhi simply said with a sigh as she took a backseat while Hikaru dealt with her kid._

"_Kaaazuuu-chaaaan… Be nice to Hika-jisan… okay?" Hikaru then said with a childish tone that made the baby laugh. Hikaru then took that opportunity to place the spoon in his mouth and surprisingly enough, Kazuya started eating. "Now, here's a good boy."_

"_It's official… My baby loves you more than me…" Haruhi then let out._

"_I understand that the father position is still open." Hikaru said as he brought another spoon to the baby's mouth. "If you'd only let me, I could fill it in for you."_

"_Hikaru… We've discussed it already…" Haruhi then said. "After the fiasco that was my last relationship… I just can't do it again."_

"_But that was different!"_

"_How was it different?"_

"_I don't have any rival who would dare take you away from me."_

_Haruhi smiled as he said those words._

"_I know… But I believe my problem is bigger than that…" Haruhi then said. "I mean, I got pregnant without even remembering having sex… Tell me how many people this happens to…"_

"_I'm sure you will eventually remember."_

"_It's been two years… Hikaru…" Haruhi then said. "And do you really believe you can trust someone who gets pregnant overnight and doesn't even remember a thing?"_

"_Haruhi… I just know it's not like you to do something so foolish without any valid reasons." Hikaru then said. "That's why I feel Kyoya is responsible for everything."_

"_About that… There is something you might need to know…" Haruhi then said making Hikaru frown. "I don't think it was entirely his fault."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

_Haruhi took a deep breath as she tried to formulate what she had to say._

"_The said night… Like I said before… I got really, really drunk because I was afraid… Of the thunder…"_

"_Yeah… You told me…"_

"_Right… But what I never told you was that… While I was drunk… I may have said some things that may have led Kyoya on."_

"_What did you tell him?"_

"_I told him that… If I wasn't with Tamaki… I definitely would have fallen in love with him."_

"_You did what?"_

"_And that's not all…"_

"_Because there is more?"_

"_Yeah… After I told him that… I kissed him…"_

_Hikaru was taken aback by her confession and remained silent not sure what to say._

"_Hikaru… Please say something…"_

"_Were you… In love… With Kyoya?" He then asked her._

"_I think I was… Just not as much as I was with Tamaki…" Haruhi then said. "That's why, we can't be together Hikaru."_

"_Wow… And all this time I thought Tamaki was my only rival."_

"_I'm so sorry…" She said as tears started to fall down. Hikaru quickly took her in his arms to console her._

"_Don't worry Haruhi…" He then said. "I don't think any less of you because of that."_

"_You don't?" She asked pulling back a little to stare in his eyes and he shook his head in response._

"_And I hope that one day you'll realise that… I could also make you happy…" _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Pieces of a puzzle  
**

Tamaki was on his way home while talking on the phone with his wife that afternoon from his car.

"So I made reservations for an afternoon lunch in your favourite restaurant."

"Really? What's the occasion?" Éclair asked him souding happy.

"I finally have some time off. So I'm making the most of it." He replied. "I'll be home soon but you should start getting ready to leave."

"Sure I will. See you soon." She said before she hung up.

Tamaki then stared at his phone for a moment smiling before putting it away. As he did he peered through the window and saw Haruhi walking by.

He was determined not to worry about her anymore, just like he'd promise his wife in exchange for her confession, but as the car passed her he couldn't take his eyes off her and noticed she didn't seem to be doing well.

He wasn't sure anymore, whether to tend to her or just pretend he didn't see anything.

After a very short discussion with himself he'd made his decision.

"Kagenai-san, please stop the car." He told his driver who did as ordered. He quickly got out of the car and power-walked back in Haruhi's direction until he found her.

"Haruhi?" He then called making her look up.

"Tamaki..." She let out as she started crying. He then quickly ran over to her, taking her into a hug that she returned as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry..." He then heard her mutter between her sobs.

He wondered for a moment why she was apologising before slowly walking her back to his car deciding to give her a lift home.

* * *

The ride to Haruhi's house was very silent. Tamaki had an idea of what could have happened but he did not dare nor did he want to ask her why she was upset.

Instead he called his wife to let her know he was running a little late and that he would meet her at the restaurant.

"Haruhi?" He called when they'd reached her house. "You're home."

Haruhi looked up as though she was coming out of a trance and finally realising where she was, she grabbed her bag and started stepping out of the car.

"Thank you for the lift Tamaki."

"Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah... I should be..." She replied with a faint smile. "I'll talk to you later."

She then got out of the limo and slowly made her way to her front door.

Tamaki decided to wait until she was inside before leaving and as he did he gave Kaoru a phone call.

"Mushi! Mushi!"

"Hey Kaoru... I just dropped Haruhi off at her house and she's not doing too well."

"What do you mean she's not doing too well?"

"Well I found her crying on the street. Did something happen again with Hikaru?"

"She gave me a call earlier today asking for him but I don't know more than that." Kaoru then said. "I'll check with him... Thanks for letting me know."

"No worries."

"Is she with you?" Kaoru then asked.

"No... I only dropped her off. I need to get going."

"Are you really going to leave her in that state?"

"I'm sorry but I promised my wife."

"Tamaki... Just wait and stay with her until Mei gets there at least." Kaoru then asked. "I'll be checking on Hikaru."

"Kaoru, you're not listening to me..."

"Tamaki, please..."

"Fine." Tamaki replied with a sigh, giving up. "But hurry up!"

"Thanks Tamaki... We'll be right over." Kaoru finished with as he hung up the phone.

After hanging up with Kaoru, Tamaki got out of the car and caught up with Haruhi who had just reached her front-door.

"Let me get that for you." He said startling her a little and reaching for her keys.

"No... Tamaki... I'll be fine..." She said getting her composure back and pushing his hand away.

"Maybe you will, but right now you're not." He said finally grabbing her keys and opening the door for her.

She stared at him for a moment then got inside followed by him.

She'd planned to call Kyoya but she couldn't while Tamaki was there. But she was surprised he'd not tried to find out why she was upset.

"I'll make you some tea." He then told her making his way to her kitchen.

"You don't need to... Really." She said.

"I'm already on it." He retorted. "So you might as well just sit down and relax."

It was his first time using that kitchen but he knew her well enough to know where she would put everything. Surprisingly enough, he was able to prepare tea for the both of them without her help.

"Here you go." He said placing a cup in front of her.

"Thank you." She replied bringing her cup of tea near her mouth to blow on it before taking a sip.

"And it's pretty good." She added with a smile.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't know how to make tea." He replied making her chuckle a little.

"And I'm glad I was able to put a smile back on your face." He added smiling at her.

She smiled back then said: "Thank you... For being there for me... Once again."

"Anytime Haruhi..." He said. He stared at her for another moment then giving up on not trying to find out, he asked her: "What happened this time?"

"I've decided to completely break it off with Hikaru." She said confirming what he was thinking.

"Is it because he cheated on you?" He asked after a moment.

"He didn't really cheat. But you probably already know that." Haruhi replied. "It's just that we're no longer on the same page... That's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that Haruhi."

"It's fine... I guess what's meant to happen will happen." She replied. "But enough about me, how are things going with you?"

"Well the plan to open my complex by next fall is still on track."

"Have you started the work on the site?"

"No... I'm still getting bids from different contractors." He replied with a sigh.

"You sound a little exhausted."

"I haven't had much time for myself lately since I have to take care of everything."

"But with the support from the Tonnerre group, you shouldn't have too much trouble."

"Well that's the thing... I officially don't have their support."

"You don't?"

Tamaki shook his head.

"They're convinced it's a bad investment."

"But what's going to happen when you prove them wrong?"

"'When'?" He replied with a chuckle. "You sure have a lot of faith in me."

"Well... I've always been your number one supporter of your dreams and visions."

"And I appreciate that." He replied. "But if I prove them wrong, they will start seeing me in a different light and maybe going forward they'll trust my judgement."

"So no hard feelings..."

"Nope... Besides I like the way things are now. It would be too complicated if we were to mix our assets, so them not getting involved actually works much better for me."

"Everything is good then."

"Actually I was wondering whether I could run a couple of contracts by you."

"Sure, just drop them over at any time." She replied. "You could be my first client."

"Your first client?"

"I'm opening my own agency." She said with a smile.

"Really? That's great news." Tamaki replied. "But how? When?"

"It was Kyoya's idea." She then explained. "He knows I won't accept any form of allowance from him for Kazu-chan so he offered to open my own agency."

"Kyoya's idea..." Tamaki then let out sounding a little less cheerful.

"He really wants to look after his son." Haruhi quickly added realising how that came across to him. "...I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising Haruhi?" Tamaki also quickly asked. "Even earlier..."

"I don't know." Haruhi replied now feeling a little uncomfortable.

Tamaki stared at her for a moment then said: "Since you want to be my first client when I open my restaurant, I'll be glad to be your first client in your agency."

Haruhi smiled as he gave his reply.

"So... How was your trip to Florida?" Tamaki then asked her.

"Oh you heard..."

"The twins mentioned it."

Haruhi stared at him reliving her trip and suddenly feeling very guilty about her new relationship with her former fiancé's former best friend.

"It was... Relaxing and refreshing." She then replied. "I really needed it. And Kyoya's become even more popular with Kazuya."

"His instinct's probably kicked in."

"Probably…"

"Are you going to tell him Kyoya is his dead father?"

"One day maybe..." She replied. "He's probably going to be really angry with me... Maybe even hate me for lying to him about his father. So I want to make sure Kyoya is serious about being his dad."

"The man's opening a law firm to provide for him through you." Tamaki then said. "One can't be more committed than that. I'm surprised it took him this long to do it, though."

"Well better late than never." She replied.

And so they continued to chat until they heard someone come in.

"Tadaima!" Kazuya shouted as he got inside the living room.

"Okairi." Haruhi replied as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Okairi Kazu-chan!" Tamaki also replied.

"Tama-jisan! It's nice to see you!" He said going over to him and giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, buddy." Tamaki replied hugging him back. "How was school today?"

"It wasn't too bad. We had History and Geography." He explained as he sat down next to his mother.

"Some of my favourite subjects." Tamaki commented with a smile.

"We have a test next week before the winter holiday." Kazuya then commented. Then turning to his mother he asked: "Do you think Kyo-jisan can help me study?"

"Of course he will." Haruhi replied with a smile. "I'll call him later to let him know."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes… Kyo-jisan helped me with my homework when we went to Disney World." Kazuya explained.

"Oh I see." Tamaki replied going to his feet. "Well I should probably get going."

"So soon?" Kazuya let out a little disappointed.

"Yes... I still have things to do."

"You should come and visit us some other time." Kazuya then said. "Right mum?"

"Of course..." She replied with a smile. "You'll always be welcome in our house."

"Thank you." He said returning the smile. She then got to her feet too, to accompany him to the front door.

"Well I'll speak to you soon and let me know when you open your firm so I can drop by." He then said leaving the house.

"Sure Tamaki… And thank you again…" Haruhi then said before he left.

As she watched him leave, her smile faded away. She did not have the courage to tell him about her and Kyoya but deep inside she knew he deserved to know.

* * *

Tamaki rushed to meet his wife at the restaurant where he'd made reservations. Éclair had left plenty of messages on his phone wondering where he was but as he tended to Haruhi he couldn't get back to her and when he got there, she had already left, tired of waiting for him.

Éclair decided to walk around town to clear her head and as she did she passed a gay/lesbian bar and decided to have a drink there.

"A glass of your best white wine, please." She ordered as she took a sit at the bar.

"Coming right up, honey." The bartender replied. Moments later she had been served her drink that she slowly started to drink.

"Rough day?" The bartender then asked her.

"Not just a day." She replied with a huge sigh.

"Let me guess… Man trouble?"

"More like husband trouble." She retorted again bringing her glass of wine to her lips and showing her ring at the same time.

"Is that why you decided to switch teams?"

She let out a little laugh then replied: "No... I just figured I wouldn't get hit on if I came in a gay bar."

"You could be hit on by girls."

"Maybe... But I'm not into women so I won't be tempted."

"So you're afraid you might be tempted by men?"

"Basically yeah..."

"Is your husband that bad?"

"I really don't know anymore. It's always hard to know what's in his head."

"Well... You're married so whatever it is, you should talk to him about it."

"I already did... But things are only getting worse between us."

"Well you're still doing better than my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Éclair asked back very surprised.

"Don't be fooled by my looks." He replied with a laugh. "I used to be loved by women too before."

"You can't blame me for being surprised."

"Well believe it or not... I have a daughter. And she's about your age."

"What's her situation?"

"Single mother... Can't settle down even though that's what she truly wants."

"I'd like to trade places with your daughter right now."

"You're saying that but it's not easy to be her you know."

"What about the dad?"

"She tries to get along with him but he's not someone she can be with."

"Why not?"

"It's very complicated."

"Fair enough."

"But it's different for you. You're married and you should try your best to make it work."

"I sincerely don't know what else to do."

"Why don't you try going back to the time when everything was alright between you two instead of focusing on the things that makes it what it is now? Try remembering the reason why you fell in love in the first place."

"The reason why we fell in love..." She let out thinking about it and trying to remember why she fell in love and why things were bad now.

"I wouldn't know about that..." She then said remembering things were bad now because of his involvement with his ex-fiancée.

"Your call sweetie..."

She then finished her drink and pulled her wallet out to pay for it.

"Don't worry honey. This one is on me." The bartender then said.

She stared a little surprised then smiling she replied: "Thank you..."

"You can call me Ranka." He then said as he noticed her trying to say his name but realising she didn't know it.

"Well, thank you for the chat and the drink Ranka." She then replied. "And I'm Éclair."

"Oh... What a pretty name." Ranka replied as her name rang a bell. She also fitted the description Haruhi had given of her. "Well it was nice chatting with you." He then said.

She then left the bar deciding to walk a little further down before calling for her driver but as she did, she bumped into somebody just as she got out of the bar.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't see you there..." She said.

"Don't worry... It happens." The man then said as she looked up to stare at him.

"What is it?" She then asked when she noticed the way he stared at her.

"Nothing... It's just..." The man then said. "You're so beautiful."

"I really don't have time for this." She said as she started walking away from him.

"Wait!" He said going after her. "Can I invite you for a drink or two?"

Éclair stopped to look back.

"Oh… But you're all dressed up already. You probably have some place you need to be-" The guy then said.

"I'd love to have a drink with you." Éclair replied cutting him off and deciding to go ahead with it as she felt angry at Tamaki for standing her up. "Since I'm already all dressed up…"

"Great... I'm Arai... By the way..."

"And I'm Éclair... Nice to meet you..." She replied. And so he led her towards a restaurant in the area.

Ranka who'd witnessed the whole scene from behind his bar then let out a sigh.

"That can't be good..." He then said to himself.

* * *

Haruhi was at home with her son helping him with his homework in his room when the doorbell started ringing like crazy.

"What the hell?" She thought as she made her way to the entrance to open the door.

"Mei? What's wrong with you?" She said.

"Tamaki called Kaoru earlier. He said you looked devastated." Mei explained but after taking a second look at her she added: "But maybe he was wrong."

"When did he call?" Haruhi wondered.

"But what happened?" Mei asked.

Haruhi then invited her into the living room so they could talk properly.

"I went to see Hikaru today..."

"Finally..."

"I know it was wrong of me to take so long to talk to him but what he did really hurt me."

"I know... And I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise for him." Haruhi replied. "Besides I've already forgiven him."

"So are you guys getting back together?"

Haruhi let out a sigh then shook her head.

"It's just so hard to believe." Mei added.

"It was really turning into a mess. We were more off than on and I was getting tired of it." Haruhi replied. "And it's not like we ever became a real couple."

"What about Kazuya?" Mei added. "He so wanted Hikaru to become his dad."

"I know... But things are going so well between Kyoya and him..." Haruhi replied. "I'm starting to think maybe I should tell him."

"And if you do... He won't want Hikaru to be his dad anymore..." Mei concluded. "But don't you think cutting Hikaru off your lives that way is a bit ungrateful?"

"I know what it looks like... But he told me today he doesn't want to be friends anymore..." Haruhi explained.

"Haruhi..." Mei whispered out a little sad to hear that.

"But if he ever changes his mind... I will welcome him back into my life with open arms." Haruhi finished with smiling faintly.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Me?" Haruhi repeated wondering whether to tell her about Kyoya but she didn't want to do that until she'd discussed it again with him. "I'll just go on with my life... I'll be just fine..." She then decided to say.

* * *

Tamaki returned home on his own later that evening after trying to reach his wife many times. And even when he got home, she still had not returned. He decided to go to their room to relax a little when he received a phone call.

"Hani-sempai?" He let out when he saw the caller id. It had been some time since he'd heard of him.

"Mushi, mushi!" He said. "Ah! Hani! How are you? It's been a while..."

"I'm doing great... And yourself?"

"Same here... Just busy with my project. Other than that I'm good."

"Happy to hear that..." Hani replied. "So... I'm calling to invite you to a ball I'm organising for New Year's Eve..."

"A ball?"

"Yes… We've been organising the New Year's Eve party in turn every year. The twins hosted it last year. Now it's my turn." Hani explained. "I hope you and Éclair-chan can make it."

"Of course... Of course we'll be there."

"Splendid... Well, I still need to call the twins." Hani then said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Sure." Tamaki replied as he ended the call.

* * *

"Sure... Thanks Reiko..." Haruhi said as she finished her conversation with Hani's wife. "Greet Hani-sempai for me please... Sure... Bye!"

She then finally hung up.

"What did Reiko want?" Mei who was having dinner with Haruhi, Kazuya and Ranka then asked.

"They're hosting the New Year's Eve party this year remember?" Haruhi replied as she returned to the table.

"Oh right!"

"She just wanted to remind me."

"We're going to Hani-sensei?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes… In a couple of weeks."

"Great! Maybe he can teach me some new moves!" Kazuya then replied getting excited about it.

"I think he'll be too busy for that." Haruhi replied with a little chuckle.

"I so envy you guys." Ranka commented. "I'm going to be spending New Year's Eve at the bar again this year."

"How much longer is it going to be before you can move?" Haruhi then asked.

"It's taking much longer than expected." Ranka explained. "I found a place not long ago and I put in an offer."

"What happened?"

"I was outbid and now I have to start searching again."

"Do you need help in your search?" Haruhi asked him.

"That would be great..."

"Okay I'll see what I can do."

"By the way... How's Tamaki doing?" Ranka then asked out of the blue.

"He's fine I guess. He was here earlier." Haruhi replied wondering why he was suddenly concerned. "Why are you asking?"

"I think I ran into his wife earlier."

"You ran into Éclair?" Mei asked again a little surprised.

"It could have been someone else but she seemed a little annoyed with her husband when I spoke with her."

"Where was that?" Haruhi asked him.

"At the bar... Before I left." Ranka replied. "I started a conversation with her but I didn't know who she was until she made to leave."

"Oh."

"And if it really is her then I'd start worrying about his marriage." He continued with.

"What happened?"

"She was invited for a drink by a guy and she accepted."

"On the same day he spent the afternoon with you Haruhi." Mei pointed out.

"You don't believe he stood her up for me did he?" Haruhi asked now a little worried.

"Again it might have been someone else." Ranka quickly added. "Like I said I might be wrong. I never met the woman before after all."

"It would be very bold of him to do something like that after cutting ties with Hikaru over his wife." Mei then said.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked her.

"When you were away, Tamaki asked Éclair to confess what had happened that time when he thought he slept with another woman." Mei replied. "And she said that she did what she did to break you guys up."

"Hikaru mentioned it." Haruhi then said.

"Well that day, Hikaru kicked her out of his house and as a result, Tamaki too." Mei added. "It was really weird. But that's why I say it would be strange for him to stand her up after sacrificing his friendship with Hikaru for her."

"He didn't have a choice. He can't choose his friendship over his marriage." Ranka then said. "Even if he knows his wife is in the wrong. It could also be the reason why he isn't all that into his wife right now. Getting married comes with all sorts of constraints and his hands must be tied."

"But is that a reason for Éclair to be flirting with other guys?" Haruhi then let out a little annoyed.

"I'm not saying that what she's doing is right but she's still young and if she feels her husband is neglecting her, she will turn to someone who will care for her. I really believe Tamaki needs to get his act together if he wants to make it work with her." Ranka then said.

Haruhi let out a sigh knowing very well that she was the reason behind their issues.

* * *

After dinner, Mei returned home and everyone in the Fujioka household had gone to bed. But Haruhi still couldn't sleep.

So many things had happened in the past few weeks and putting the pieces together seemed very complicated.

"Tamaki and Éclair... Tamaki and Hikaru... Hikaru and Éclair..." She let out. "I'm at the centre of all their problems. I need to end this feud once and for all."

She then grabbed her phone and called the man she wanted to talk to all afternoon.

"Hey Haruhi." Kyoya said when he answered his phone.

"I'm sorry I'm calling you so late. I hope I didn't wake you up." Haruhi then said.

"No you haven't... I was doing some more work."

"I see."

"But I wasn't expecting your call until tomorrow, since you didn't call earlier."

"I know but I couldn't fall asleep."

"So you thought of me? I'm flattered..." He then said making her let out a chuckle.

"Kyoya..." She then called again. "I think it's time..."

**And that's all for chapter 25. Hope you've enjoyed it. Arai made the fic after all. Still trying to work out how I'm going to use him. He'll probably end up being a recurring character. I hope I'll get to update again this week, else it'll be next week. See you in the next update ^_^!**


	25. Almost

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey ya'll. Sorry for the late update. I'm actually surprised I found time to post it this week (I'd already given up). But it seems this is how it's going to be at least until the new year. Yep that's right, with the number of chapters I've written so far in my scrapbook, we're looking at a story of up to 40 chappies (if not more :-)!) so it will go on well after the new year (at the current update rate). And it'll probably be the longest story I ever write. On that note... enjoy chapter 26 ^_^!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 26: Almost…**

"Kyoya... I think it's time..." Haruhi told her Kyoya.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... But I need to know how you feel about being in the same room as everyone again." Haruhi then said. "I know I asked you before but I want to know if you're still in that place."

"Haruhi... The circumstances have changed since then." Kyoya replied. "So you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." She said with a little smile.

"So what's the plan?" He then asked.

"Hani and his wife are hosting a new year's eve party." Haruhi replied. "A ball…"

"That's in a couple of weeks." Kyoya pointed out.

"Is that too soon for you?"

"It's fine, Haruhi." He let out with a sigh.

"Why are you sighing then?"

"I was wondering where I could find a tuxedo at such a short notice."

"You're Kyoya Otori. I'm sure you'll work something out." Haruhi replied jokingly making him chuckle.

"Can you dance?" He then asked her with a little tease in his voice.

"I haven't had the chance to dance in a long time but I'm not as bad as you think I am." Haruhi retorted.

"Oh, I trust you Haruhi." He replied with another little laugh.

"Well… I should probably let you get back to work." She then said.

"About work... Tachibana has gotten back to me regarding some offices that are available for viewing." Kyoya then announced. "Do you think you will have time to view them tomorrow?"

"Really? That was fast."

"He started looking when we were away and narrowed the search down to three locations that he believed would suit your needs." Kyoya explained. "So what do you say?"

"I say... I'm looking forward to viewing them."

"Splendid!" Kyoya replied. "I'll drop by your office in the morning to give you the floor plans and details of those office spaces."

"Will you be accompanying me?"

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck in office for the whole day."

"Aww..." Haruhi let out a little disappointed. "And I thought we could spend some time together."

"Hey..." Kyoya then said. "I'll still be seeing you later in the evening."

"You're right..." She then said.

"Do you want to spend the night too?" He then asked her. "It's Friday after all."

"I don't think I'm there yet Kyoya." She replied after thinking about it for a moment. "Sorry."

"I didn't mean to sound like I was rushing you."

"You're not rushing me Kyoya." She replied with a little smile. "Not at all..."

Kyoya also smiled.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll arrange a guest room for Kazuya and you."

"Thank you, Kyoya." She simply told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well." He replied.

"You too." She said before hanging up. She then placed her phone down and grabbed her pillow into a tight hug.

"Maybe soon..." She then let out as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Éclair returned home that evening and entered her and her husband's quarter, it had been decorated with scented candles that lit the room and dozens of red roses. In the centre of their private living room, a dinner table had been placed and set. A bottle of champagne had also been placed opened in a bucket, and three candles each on an adorned candlestick had been lit.

"It's beautiful..." Éclair let out drawn by the beauty of the scene.

"And yet these are nothing compare to your natural beauty." She then heard someone say from behind her.

She turned around on herself and came face to face with Tamaki who was holding another bouquet of red roses that he handed over to her.

"Oh Tamaki... You know I hate it when you're being this cheesy." She said staring at him with a smile. "It makes me want to cry."

"I know..." He replied. "And yet you still agreed to marry me."

She then let out a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry about lunch." He then told her.

Éclair simply smiled as she grabbed the bouquet that she smelled before walking up to him and passing her arms around his neck to give him a long and passionate kiss.

"You're forgiven." She then said after breaking the kiss and making him smile.

"Come with me." He then said grabbing her hand and leading her to the table. He then pulled the chair out for her.

"So… What's for dinner?" She asked him sitting down.

"A very French meal... Duck Cassoulet made by 'Yours Truly' and served with new potatoes and a Niçoise salad. And for dessert, a Crème Brûlée." He replied also taking a seat.

"All of my favourites." She replied. "And you cooked too…"

"It's the least I can do for the way I've been behaving lately." He replied. "And I know I've kept myself very busy but I needed time to deal with losing yet another friend."

"And I'm sorry I caused your fight with Hikaru."

"It's fine. And I'm over it." He simply replied grabbing her hand on the table and lacing his fingers with hers. "Besides tonight... It's all about you and me."

She smiled as he spoke those words.

"I'd really like to catch up on the time we lost." He said leaning in to give her another kiss.

The chef then entered the room bringing the first course of their dinner.

* * *

Kaoru who'd returned home to keep his brother company had just finished his conversation with Hani.

"Well, Hikaru… Hani just invited us to the New Year's Eve party."

"I really don't feel like going this year."

"You don't really have a choice here." Kaoru replied. "Besides, it would be good for you to get out of the house. You've been cooped up in here for weeks."

"You don't understand, Kaoru." Hikaru replied with a sigh.

"I don't understand?" He repeated sounding exasperated. "May I remind you that I was once in love with her too? I also had to get over her and that's exactly what I did. I moved on."

"Kaoru... What you felt for her wasn't love. It was just a crush." Hikaru replied. "But right now, I feel so betrayed by her. After everything we've been through... I even broke it off with Tamaki over her and she just... left me."

"I'm really sorry Hikaru."

"I never should have asked for more from her." He added. "And you know what the worst part is? She actually told me that taking things further would end our relationship. But I didn't want to listen."

Kaoru then passed his arm around his brother's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I wish there was something I could do..."

"I know."

"But don't let what happened with Tamaki and Haruhi affect your relationship with everyone else." Kaoru then said. "Hani's the one who invited you. Let's not drag them into this mess."

"But how can I be in the same room with all three of them?" Hikaru then wondered out loud.

"All three of them?"

"Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya."

"Kyoya?" Kaoru repeated a little confused. "What has he got to do with anything?"

"Everything." Hikaru then explained. "He did exactly what Tamaki said he would."

"You mean…"

"She fell for him…" Hikaru finished for him. "That's why I know I lost her forever."

"Haruhi and Kyoya? Really?" Kaoru said. "Did she tell you?"

"She didn't have to."

"Are you sure? I mean... She would have told Mei at the very least." Kaoru then said.

Hikaru simply nodded in response still very annoyed by the situation.

"Wow... That is some news."

"That's why it would be best for me not to make it this year."

"But do you really think Haruhi would be bold enough to bring Kyoya to a party where other than you, Tamaki and Megumi are going to be?" Kaoru then pointed out.

"Kaoru, even if she doesn't come with him, I just can't be around her right now because this last thing she did really pisses me off."

"You're saying this now but I'm sure you'll feel differently by then."

"Don't count on it... And apologise to Hani for me." Hikaru replied going to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." He replied going inside his room then bathroom.

"Wow... I hope Mei had better luck with Haruhi." Kaoru then let out but for himself. He remained thinking about what he'd learned that evening. "Haruhi and Kyoya... I just really don't see it happening."

He then decided to return to his room and call Mei to see how things went for her.

* * *

Éclair was in bed with her husband, drifting off to sleep after a long evening of catching up on love making.

Tamaki had already fallen asleep and was spooning her when her phone rang waking her up. She had received a message.

"Who could that be?" She wondered her eyes squinting and reaching for her phone that was on her bedside table. She checked the caller id and when she recognised the number she quickly looked back checking on her husband. Tamaki was still heavily sleeping not at all disturbed by the sound of her phone.

She turned her attention back to the phone opening the message to read it.

_'I had a lot of fun this evening. I hope we can do it again sometime soon. A.'_

"Oh boy..." She whispered out. She'd totally forgotten about her impromptu date. She thought about it for a moment before deciding on simply deleting the message.

"That was really stupid of me." She then said to herself and turning around to face her sleeping husband. She then placed a little kiss on his lips then another until he woke up returning her kiss.

"E-chan..." He said in between the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Sshhh..." She simply replied as she leaned in until he lied on his back before going on top of him.

"I just want to play some more." She added as her kisses trailed down to his chest. Tamaki then simply relaxed on his back as she continued to 'play' with him.

* * *

Haruhi was in her office just finishing reading the document Kyoya had given her the previous day.

"He's really thought about everything already and he made sure to make it as flexible as possible for me." She told herself.

"I really have no reason to doubt him."

She then opened her top drawer to grab a pen when her gaze fell on that little box she'd received some ten years earlier.

_"Go ahead! Open it." Tamaki told her after handing her the Christmas gift he got for her` ._

_She unwrapped her present, and opened the box to discover a personalised fountain pen with a golden tip._

_"Wow..." She said. "You shouldn't have Tamaki."_

_"I thought that once you become a fully licensed lawyer, you could use this pen to sign your very big deals."_

_"I don't know what to say... Thank you." She said looking into his eyes. He smiled then leaned in to kiss her._

Haruhi quickly shook her head as her attention returned to the pen on which her name had been engraved and that she was still holding.

"It seems that day has finally arrived." She then told herself scrutinising the fountain pen.

She then removed the cap and started signing the agreement.

"Fujioka-sensei!" Hanae then called peering through the door. "Otori-san is here."

"Let him in." Haruhi replied without taking her eyes off the document.

Moments later, Kyoya stepped in greeting her.

"Good morning, Haruhi."

"Kyoya..." She responded with as she continued to sign and as he took a seat. "What a great timing. I'm just finishing signing the agreement."

"Already? That was fast."

"I came in early this morning so I could read it before viewing the offices." She replied signing a last page just as Kyoya pulled out an envelope from his brief-case. "But you're still ten steps ahead of me."

"Here's for you." He said handing it over to Haruhi. She grabbed and opened the envelope pulling out some document that she started going through.

"You can have a quick look and decide which one you want to see first."

"Oh... Ok." She said opening a first file.

"And I was also able to free part of my schedule for this morning." He further added. "So I can view a first one with you."

"That's good news." She said sounding a little happier. "Let's see..." She then said now looking at the floor plans in all three documents. "I think I want to see this one first… In Shinjuku." She decided handing him back one of the files.

He had a quick look.

"This is about forty-five minutes from here."

"And it's farthest one too." She added with a sneaky smile. "I hope you have enough time."

He smiled in return then replied: "It's just enough... Shall we?"

Haruhi then got to her feet putting the files back into the envelop and handing over the signed agreement to Kyoya.

Kyoya then opened the door allowing her to pass first before following her out and closing the door behind them.

Haruhi then walked over to her assistant.

"I'm out for the rest of the day, Hanae." She then told her. "You can go home whenever you want today."

"Understood." Hanae replied as she updated her boss's schedule. "See you tomorrow. Bye Otori-san."

"Bye." He replied before making his way to the lifts with Haruhi.

They made their way to his car that was parked just outside the Sakura's Law offices and got in.

"Where to?" The driver then asked Kyoya.

"We'll be going to Shinjuku to view the office you found there then back to the main office." Kyoya explained. "You will then be at the disposition of Fujioka-sensei for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir." Tachibana replied.

"Kyoya you don't need to go that far, you know." Haruhi then said.

"I know." He replied passing his arm behind her. "But as your boyfriend, I'm entitled to spoiling you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as he spoke those words making him let out a little chuckle. She then smiled at him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She then said diving in again to give him another longer kiss.

"You're welcome." He then simply said when they broke the kiss.

"So... How did it go with Hikaru?" Kyoya finally asked her after some time.

Haruhi let out a huge sigh as he asked her that, not sure what to reply.

"Long story short, he knows about us and has nothing more to say to me." She then said.

"Ah..." Kyoya let out half-expecting that answer. "And how are you feeling about it?"

Haruhi hesitated a little before responding. She was fighting really hard not to cry over him again.

"I miss him..." She then simply let out. Kyoya then pulled her against him giving her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." He said before placing another kiss on her head.

"It's fine." She then said finally sucking it up and releasing herself from his embrace. "I'll get over it."

Kyoya then stared at her still a little concerned and Haruhi noticing that simply smiled at him before giving him one last kiss.

"Let's focus on the firm for now." She then told him grabbing his hand.

"Sure..." He replied faintly smiling.

"So tell me more about those places you found." She then said changing the subject. And so they continued discussing and planning their joint business until they reached the Shinjuku area.

"Kyoya-sama, we've arrived." The driver then announced when they arrived at their destination.

"Ah... Thank you." Kyoya replied.

The driver found a place to park the car, then got out of it to open the door for them.

Kyoya and Haruhi then spent a whole hour scrutinising the place and taking mental notes of every corner of that office along with refurbishment works they'd need to carry out to turn it into a viable office space.

"What do you think?" Kyoya then asked as they left that first office and made their way back to their car.

"I like it, but I would still like to view the remaining two before forming an opinion." Haruhi replied.

"Fair enough." He replied. "I hope you find a place you like today though."

"Trust me you're not the only one." She replied as they got back in the car.

Then as agreed, the driver drove Kyoya back to his office where he had to attend his meetings.

"I'll see you later tonight then." Haruhi told him as he got out of the car.

"If you want, I can have Tachibana drive you to my house."

"No, don't worry I'll be fine." She replied.

He then smiled and gave her one last kiss before closing the door. He then gave the driver some further instructions before making his way inside the building.

"Where is our next destination, Fujioka-sama?"

"Ah... Hmm... Let's see..." She said as she started looking through the documents Kyoya had given her.

"Found it... It's the one in Miyato." She then said. "Then we can view the one you found in Chiyoda."

"Very well." He said as he drove off.

"Thank you."

And so Haruhi spent the rest of the afternoon viewing the remaining couple of offices before asking Tachibana to take her back to her former office so she could get her car and go back home.

* * *

"I missed the nice smell of your cooking." Kyoya commented that evening as Haruhi prepared the dinner while he helped Kazuya study in the large kitchen of his villa.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. "How are you guys getting on with your work?"

"We just finished." Kazuya replied. "Kyo-jisan prepared some memo card so I can continue studying for my tests when I'm home."

"That's very kind of you, Kyo-jisan." Haruhi then said looking back to stare at him.

"It's nothing." He replied with a smile that she returned before going back to her cooking.

Kyoya then rolled up his sleeve as he got up from his chair and walked over to Haruhi.

"Let me give you a hand." He then told her. "What's left to prepare?"

"What? No! You just sit down and wait." She replied. "It wouldn't be home-made by me otherwise."

"Come on Haruhi. If I follow your recipe it would still be as if you made it." Kyoya replied. "Just give me something that's not too high profile."

"But-" She then started saying when Kazuya approached her from the other side.

"I want to help too!" He then said.

"You too?" She let out making Kyoya let out a little laugh.

"Fine." She then said with a sigh. "You guys win... As always..."

* * *

"This is delicious." Kyoya then let out as he savoured his dinner an hour later.

"Thank you." Haruhi replied with a smile.

"Kazu-chan! You're lucky to be able to eat such good food every day." Kyoya then told the boy.

"That's because my mum's the best."

"Thank you sweetie..." Haruhi replied giving him a kiss on his forehead. "And the wasabi sauce you guys prepared is quite good too."

"Thanks mum." He replied. "But one day, I'll be the one making the whole dinner."

"And I can't wait for that day." She replied with a smile.

"Me neither." Kyoya added making Kazuya smile as he dove back into his meal.

They continued to eat for some time then Kyoya asked Haruhi:

"So how did the remaining two viewings go?"

"I really liked the second one. It felt really cosy and it's close to so many amenities." She replied. "Some maintenance work needs to be done though to turn it into a proper office."

"Let me worry about the maintenance." Kyoya replied. "But do you like the place?"

Haruhi thought about it one more time then replied: "Yes... That place is the one."

Kyoya stared at her for a moment.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." He then said going to his feet and leaving the dining room.

"Where is he going?" Kazuya asked.

"It's his house... He can go wherever he wants." Haruhi replied.

"It's a beautiful house." Kazuya commented as he looked around him.

"Yes... Very beautiful..." Haruhi added.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Kyoya said as he stepped back in the room holding some files.

"Here." He said handing one of them over to Haruhi.

"What's that?"

"More paperwork." Kyoya replied. "For the office."

"More paperwork? Kyoya can't we just enjoy your company without making it sound like work?" She then asked sounding exasperated.

"I know Haruhi and I'm sorry. But once we're up and running you won't have to deal with any of the paperwork again." He replied. "Except for the administrative bits..."

"So basically... Until we open that office this is how it's going to be..."

"Precisely... And the sooner we get things done, the sooner that will be."

"Fine, I give up... What am I signing this time?"

"The purchase of the office."

"The purchase?"

"Yes, I've already put in offers on those offices."

"What would you have done if I didn't like any of them?"

"I simply knew you would..." He replied with a sneaky smile. She returned it then grabbed the file and quickly read through it before signing it.

"Congratulations Fujioka-sensei." Kyoya then said. "You're now the proud owner of... What are you going to call it by the way?"

"I haven't thought about it yet..."

"What is it about?" Kazuya then asked.

"About your mother's new law office."

"It's mostly yours Kyoya." Haruhi replied with a little smile.

"I want to become a lawyer too." Kazuya then said.

"Really?"

"Yes... I really liked it when went to the court house the other time." He explained. "I want to be able to go there whenever I want!"

"And who knows maybe someday you'll take over your mother's company..." Kyoya added.

"Or your fa-... Uncle's..."

"My uncle's?"

"It's mainly Kyo-jisan's office after all." Haruhi explained. "But let's see how things go first."

"So… How about _'Fujioka and Co.'_ and formally make it a family business, Haruhi?" Kyoya then proposed returning to the main subject.

"'_Fujioka and Co._' I like the sound of that." Haruhi then said.

"Well it's settled then... '_Fujioka and Co. Law Office_' it is." Kyoya finally said. "Congratulations, Haruhi."

She turned her gaze back to him and smiling she replied: "Thank you."

And so they continued their evening enjoying each other's company.

"I need to use the restroom." Haruhi then said as she stood up from the table.

"Sure. It's the last door on your left." He said pointing at the corridor.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me…" She said leaving the dining room.

Kyoya simply couldn't take his eyes off her as she left and was smiling as he watched her.

"Are you and my mum together?" He then heard Kazuya ask which brought him back from his dream like state. He turned his gaze to him and Kazuya was staring seriously at him.

"What makes you think that?" He then asked him.

"I saw you two kissing back in Disney World."

"Ah." Kyoya said turning his gaze away.

"Then just now I saw the way you stared at her."

"There is no hiding things from you is it." Kyoya then said with a little chuckle but Kazuya continued to stare.

"How does it make you feel?" Kyoya then asked him.

"I think it's fine." Kazuya replied shrugging a little. "I'm just a little sad about Hika-jisan."

"Kazuya... I never meant to take Hikaru's place or anything. Things just tend to happen." Kyoya then said trying to explain himself.

"You're nothing like Hika-jisan you know so it would be hard for you to take his place anyway." Kazuya then said surprising Kyoya. "And I'm a happy that my mum wants to be with you."

"Really?"

Kazuya nodded in response.

"Because lately, mummy hasn't been happy with Hika-jisan. He made her cry a lot." Kazuya then said. "But you make my mummy smile and laugh a lot. And I want mummy to be happy. That's why I think it's okay."

"I also want your mummy and you to be happy." Kyoya then said with a smile.

"Me too?" Kazuya asked a little surprised.

"Of course you too... Because I love you and your mummy very much." Kyoya then said smiling at him.

Kazuya then jumped on him to give him a hug that Kyoya returned.

"I love you too Kyo-jisan." The little boy then said as Kyoya tightened the hug.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi who'd returned from the restroom then said from the doorway.

"Don't tell her what I just told you." Kyoya quickly whispered in Kazuya's ear as he let go of him.

"Ok." Kazuya whispered back.

"Hey Haruhi... You were right..." He added turning to face Haruhi.

"Was I?" She asked not sure what he meant as she sat back down at the table.

"Your son is very inquisitive and perceptive too." He then said explaining himself but she still gave him a confused look.

"He knows about us." He then spelled out for her.

"Oh... And are we good?" She then asked turning her gaze to Kazuya.

He nodded hectically in response making his mother let out a sigh of relief and smile.

"Is that why you guys are all over each other?" Haruhi then asked again but Kyoya and Kazuya simply exchanged looks followed by a sneaky smile.

**And that's all for chapter 26. I thought I'd finish it on this cute little scene between Kyoya and his son (if I don't stop myself every now and then, I'd write the whole story in a single chapter XD!).  
Hani's having a party in the next chapter and Haru-chan's planning to go with her new boy toy. How's everyone going to react…? See you in the next update :-)!**


	26. The Ball – Part I

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello everyone… New chapter and interesting development (especially in the next chapter). Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 27: The Ball – Part I**

Haruhi was getting ready for Hani's party at home, putting on a dress she had bought from Mei.

"Kyoya should be arriving anytime now." She thought as she checked herself out on her wardrobe mirror.

"Kazuya!" She then called. "Kazuya! Are you ready? You know Kyo-jisan's never late!"

"Almost mum!" The boy replied shouting back.

"Almost? What is he doing?" She then wondered making her way to his room and finding him fiddling with his bow.

"My bow tie won't stay in place." He explained when he noticed his mum.

"Kyo-jisan will do it for you." She then said going over to him and grabbing it from his hand. "Get your coat. It's freezing outside."

The doorbell then rang just as they got out of his room.

"See... He's here already." She then told her son who was putting his coat on, handing over the bow to him. "Go open the door. I'll meet you outside."

She then checked the house to make sure all the lights were off and grabbing her coat before making her way to the entrance.

"Ah! There you are!" Kyoya then said quickly taking a look at her before turning his gaze back to Kazuya's bow that he was tying for him.

"Done!" He then said when he finished.

"Thank you, Kyo-jisan." Kazuya said as Kyoya stood back up.

"I was just checking that the lights were off." Haruhi said approaching them. She then gave Kyoya a quick kiss as she got near him.

"Are you ready now?" He then asked her.

"Why don't you ask again when we get there?" She replied teasingly while grabbing his arm and making him smile.

"Let's go Kazu-chan." He then said ushering him towards the car.

They all got in then made their way to the Haninozuka Estate.

* * *

"It's been such a long time since I attended a ball." Kaoru who was having small talks with Hani then said. "It really was a great idea."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Hani replied with a smile.

"I really wished my brother was enjoying it as much as I do." He then said.

"I was going to ask... Hikaru seems kind of moody." Hani then said. "What happened to him?"

"A very very very long and complicated story involving Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya." Kaoru replied. "I even had to force him to this party. He didn't want to go out this evening."

"Is it that bad?"

"He said he couldn't be in the same room as the three of them anymore." Kaoru replied with a sigh. "That's how bad it is. But tonight only Tamaki and Haruhi are coming anyway. That's why he agreed to accompany me."

"But why Kyoya?" Hani asked now very curious.

"Well..." Kaoru was about to reply when he was interrupted by one of Hani's attendants.

"Mitsukuni-sama... More guests have arrived."

"I'll come right over." Hani replied. "Kaoru, hold that thought." He added before making his way to the entrance.

He returned moments later with Tamaki and Éclair who'd arrived along with some other guests.

"Kaoru..." Tamaki said with a little nod of the head to greet him.

"Tamaki, Éclair-san... How are you?"

"We're doing good... Thank you." Éclair replied. "Yourself?"

"Not too bad."

"And how's Mei doing?" Tamaki then asked Kaoru.

"She's fine." He replied. "She's over there catching up with Megumi and Reiko." He added pointing in her direction.

"Oh... I guess I'll go over to them and greet them." Éclair then said. "If you'll excuse me."

"I'll catch you later." Tamaki then told her as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"And I also need to mingle with my other guests." Hani then said. "We'll finish our discussion some other time Kaoru."

"Sure Hani."

Tamaki waited until he was out of earshot before turning his gaze to his wife. He noticed Mei suddenly not as cheerful as she was before Éclair joined them.

"It seems Mei's still very angry with E-chan." He then commented.

"Well… She is Haruhi's best friend and Hikaru's brother's girlfriend." He replied.

"I'm really sorry... It was all my fault." Tamaki replied. "How's Hikaru by the way?"

"A little better than the last time you saw him." Kaoru replied. "But he's become a very angry man."

"Did he come tonight?"

"Yes, he must be around here somewhere." Kaoru replied looking around until he spotted him. "There... He's chatting with Mori."

They both walked over to them to greet them.

"Mori, Hikaru..." Tamaki said earning a smile from his former sempai.

"Good evening Tamaki." Mori then replied. "It's been a while."

"I'll get another drink." Hikaru said walking away from the group and over to the bar.

"I see Hikaru's not ready to talk to me yet." Tamaki let out with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." Kaoru then said.

"Well... It was to be expected." Tamaki said turning his attention back to Mori and starting a conversation with him.

Kaoru then looked around meeting Mei's gaze at the same time. She then gave him a sign that she needed to talk to him.

"There's something I need to check." He then told both Tamaki and Mori. "If you'll excuse me."

He then walked away from the two men and over to Mei who met him half-way.

"What is it?"

"Haruhi's on her way." Mei then said.

"Ah... So?"

"She's coming with a date she says."

"Wait! What?"

"That's what she told me. Look." She said showing him the message she'd just received. "Do you think her date is that new toy boy she never told me about?"

"He's not new but it surely complicates things." He said. "What was she thinking?"

"She couldn't keep it a secret forever either."

"I just hope they don't cause any trouble at the party." Kaoru said. "I'll keep an eye on my brother."

"Okay."

"And how are you holding up around Tamaki's wife?"

"I just really can't stand her." She said trying not to burst out of anger. "But I don't want the others to suspect anything."

"In that case try not to act so cold around her." He told her. "I could feel the breeze all the way here."

"I'll make an effort." She said rolling her eyes.

Kaoru simply smiled then said: "let's dance."

He then grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

Haruhi, Kyoya and Kazuya had finally arrived at the party and were walking up to the main entrance where they were met by the attendants.

"There's something I forgot to tell Tachibana." Kyoya then said. "Go ahead, I'll meet you inside."

"You're not bailing on me are you?" Haruhi said now a little worried.

He walked back quickly giving her a kiss to reassure her, before walking away taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Come on Kazuya." She then said going in with her son.

"Hey Haru-chan! Kazu-chan!" Hani said greeting them when he met them at the entrance.

"Hi Hani-jisan." Kazuya replied.

"Do you want to go upstairs to play with Maya and your other friends?" He then asked him.

Kazuya nodded in reply with a big smile.

"Can I go mum?" He then asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Haruhi replied. "Just give me your coat."

The little boy did as ordered before making his way to his friend's room.

"So how are you?" Haruhi then asked her host.

"I'm good. But come on in! Everyone's already inside."

"Yeah... Just give me a moment." Haruhi replied just as the front door opened again. Hani then looked behind her just as Haruhi turned to look back.

"Kyoya?" He let out surprised to see him after such a long time and in such circumstances.

"Hi Hani." Kyoya replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came together..." Haruhi said. "I hope that's fine with you."

Hani then gave them a confused look as Kyoya grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Oh... So he was your plus one..." He let out as he finally understood. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just that we know how it looks and..." Haruhi started saying feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You know what... It doesn't matter." Hani then said with a big smile feeling her discomfort. "I'm glad to see you again Kyo-chan!"

"Me too sempai."

"You don't need to call me that anymore." Hani replied with a little chuckle. "And I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you." Haruhi said turning her head to give Kyoya a smile.

"Shall we?" Hani then said leading the way as Kyoya and Haruhi followed him.

"But..." Hani then said as they walked. "Megumi and Tamaki are here already though..."

"Oh..." They said at the same time.

"Just thought I'd let you know."

"Well... I knew they'd be here. I just didn't think it would be an issue." Haruhi said.

"I don't think that'll be an issue either." Hani then said as they reached the main reception area. "Also Kyo-chan, I don't know whether you've already been told but Megumi's married now."

"Ah?" Kyoya let out very surprised.

"To Takashi."

"No... I didn't know..." He replied.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I should have told you." Haruhi then said. "It just didn't cross my mind."

"Don't worry about it Haruhi." He simply told her. Then turning back his attention to Hani he added: "Is she happy?"

"Yes she is."

"That's all that matters to me then." He said as Hani opened the doors of the main hall.

As Haruhi stepped inside followed by Kyoya, she felt the whole room seemed to have gone quiet. She could also feel the piercing stares, mostly of surprise, on her

"Look who's here!" Hani then let out trying to cut the tension. "It's Kyo-chan!"

"...and Haruhi?" Megumi added in a low voice when she noticed how they held hands.

"Hey guys..." Kyoya simply let out.

Tamaki who was still talking to Mori then walked over to Kyoya and stopped right in front of him.

Haruhi was hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid but to her surprise, all he did was raise his hand. Kyoya stared at him then at his hand before taking it into a firm handshake as Tamaki gave him a smile.

"I'm glad you guys worked things out." Tamaki then said trying to take the high road. "And I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." Kyoya said smiling back at him.

"Hello Otori-san." Éclair who followed Tamaki then said greeting him too.

"Suoh-san." Kyoya then said. "We meet again."

"We sure do... And I'm glad it isn't as awkward as last time... Right? Haruhi-chan." She then said turning to her rival with a fake smile.

"Éclair-san." Haruhi replied also fake smiling. "How are you?"

"Never been better." Éclair replied with a very sneaky smile. "This is going to be fun." She added in a low voice so only Tamaki heard her and as he did, he gave her a suspicious look.

"Kyoya." Mori then called also approaching them.

"Mori-sempai. I just heard about Megumi and you." Kyoya then said with a smile. "All my congratulations."

"Thank you." Mori replied also with a smile. "And you too."

"Thank you." Kyoya replied back. "So how have you been?"

And so he started a conversation with Mori and Éclair, but Tamaki decided not to join in.

"Well… It isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Haruhi thought feeling a little relieved. But as she looked around she met Tamaki's gaze who was staring at her. And he seemed annoyed.

"Or maybe not." She then thought again as he approached her.

"Haruhi."

"Tamaki... I'm-"

"Why didn't you tell me about Kyoya and you?" He then asked her.

"Because I wasn't sure how to approach the subject." She replied.

He then let out a sigh before smiling at her.

"Well I 'm happy for you two." He added still acting fine about it. "I'm just a little bummed about Hikaru."

"Just so you know I didn't break up with Hikaru to be with Kyoya." Haruhi quickly clarified feeling she needed to explain herself.

"You don't need to explain." He simply told her making a point to stop the conversation. "Let me get you a drink. What would you like?" He then asked basically changing the subject.

"Red wine please."

"Really?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yes really... I don't see any reason why not." She simply said.

"Fine." He then said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

He then walked away and as Haruhi's gaze followed him her eyes met Hikaru's who was looking very annoyed. Haruhi gave him a smile but instead of returning it he simply gave her an exasperated look before walking off somewhere else. Her gaze then fell on her other friend, Megumi, who'd also decided not to greet them.

"Kyoya." She then called grabbing his arm and his attention.

"Yes?" He said interrupting his conversation with Éclair and Mori.

"I'll be right back." She whispered before letting go of him and walking over to Megumi.

"Good evening Megumi."

"Haruhi." She said. "That's quite a surprise you gave us there. I'm basically at loss for words."

"I'm sorry I should have told you." Haruhi replied. "It just happened so fast and..."

"No… It's fine Haruhi... I think I can understand." Megumi replied. "You do have a history and a child together."

"Those aren't the only reasons why we're together. I actually like the guy."

"Again Haruhi... You don't need to explain why you're dating my ex-boyfriend who, may I remind you, cheated on me and hurt me." Megumi then said obviously not okay with it. "Then again why would you care. You did conceive not even a month after we broke up."

"I thought you were past that." Haruhi retorted now getting annoyed by her attitude. "It's been ten years…"

"I am... But I never expected you of all people to start dating him." Megumi also retorted.

"You're the one to talk. You married his friend." Haruhi then said finally snapping.

"You know what... Let's not do this here." Megumi then said. "And stay out of my air, will you."

"Fine… Stay away from me…" Haruhi retorted giving her a dirty look.

"Fine." Megumi also retorted before walking away from her and deciding to greet Kyoya too.

Haruhi let out a long sigh as she met her boyfriend's gaze, who'd sort of noticed the little encounter, and simply smiled back at her.

"It's going to be a long night." She then let out to herself.

"Tell me about it." She then heard another friend of hers say.

She turned back and came face to face with Kaoru and Tamaki who was returning with her drink.

"Hey Kaoru." She then said giving him a quick hug.

"Here's your wine." Tamaki then said handing the drink over to her.

"Thank you Tamaki."

"So... Kyoya..." Kaoru then let out eager to find out more about it.

"Go ahead... Let me have it." She simply told Kaoru knowing what to expect.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I had the same reaction." Tamaki then said.

"I just assumed Hikaru would have told you."

"Well he did... I just didn't believe you'd actually come with him tonight knowing the crowd that would be present."

"It was a great opportunity to let everyone know... And for Kyoya to 'hopefully' re-integrate our group." Haruhi then said. "I know there are still some hard feelings, but he isn't the same man he was so many years ago."

She then turned her gaze to Tamaki then added: "I really hope you guys can forgive him... Like I did…"

An awkward silence followed and Kaoru did not know what to say or how to react as the plea was obviously directed at Tamaki. Haruhi had touched a nerve, but Tamaki simply stared at her obviously not ready to say anything.

"I haven't seen Mei. Where is she?" Haruhi then asked turning her attention to Kaoru and understanding the meaning of Tamaki's silence.

"She should be around here somewhere." He replied looking around him. "Probably in the restroom."

"Well I'll go find her." She then said. "Thank you again for the drink Tamaki."

"It's nothing." He simply said.

She then walked away from them and to Kyoya who was still catching up with Mori and Megumi.

"Hey Kyoya." She then said. "I got you some wine."

"Thank you." He replied grabbing the drink from her hand and passing his arm around her. She then looked once again in Tamaki's direction who was once again looking annoyed.

"I need to use the restroom." She then told Kyoya unwrapping herself from his hold.

"Don't be long." He simply replied. She then walked away as Kyoya continued catching up with Mori and his wife.

She made her way to the ladies and found Mei who was freshening up.

"Ah! There you are!"

"Haruhi!" Mei said placing her make up box down and turning around on herself when she saw her friend on the mirror.

"Hey Mei." Haruhi said walking up to her.

"I'm glad you're still alive." Mei then told her turning back around to stare at the mirror again. "Why didn't you say anything about Kyoya and you, and what were you thinking coming here with him?"

"I swear you've spent too much time with Kaoru." Haruhi replied. "He asked me the same thing."

"And what was your reply?"

"That it was a great opportunity to let everyone know about us."

"And how was the response?"

"Well... So far, Hani and Mori are fine with it. Tamaki's again being passive-aggressive about it and Megumi and Hikaru officially hate me." Haruhi replied. "Just like I expected."

"Though crowd..."

"Tell me about it." Haruhi then said. "But it can't be helped. They needed to know. And I was kind of hoping that Tamaki and Hikaru would at least make up if they saw that I had moved on from them. And I was also hoping Tamaki would give up on worrying about me and turn his attention to his wife. He did choose her over me after all."

"The issue between Tamaki and Hikaru is deeper than that." Mei then said. "It's become a matter of pride. One of them needs to give in. And you know how stubborn Hikaru can get."

"Unfortunately." Haruhi replied as her friend put her things away.

"As for Tamaki caring for his wife, you don't know that Ranka actually talked to her that day."

"Mei let's face it... There aren't that many Éclair with a French accent and chestnut hair colour in town. If she really went on a date after Tamaki blew her off for me..." Haruhi let out a sigh. "I just wouldn't be able to take it."

"I really don't see why you worry about her. After what she did to Hikaru and you."

"Even though she initiated it, the reason we broke up is because of what Hikaru really think of me." Haruhi then said. "And if you look at the bigger picture, I just can't blame her. Tamaki won't forgive me but at the same time won't let go. Of course she's going to feel threatened."

"Do you want to let go of Tamaki?" Mei then asked.

"I already have." Haruhi replied.

"It's true that coming here with Kyoya makes quite the statement."

"That's not why I gave into Kyoya."

"Whatever your reason. Getting together with Kyoya means that you're really giving up on Tamaki." Mei then said. "Even if you later realise your mistake, Tamaki will definitely never forgive you."

"It's the right thing to do Mei, not a mistake."

"I just hope it's worth it."

"Time will tell."

"I'm ready to go out." Mei then said placing her clutch over her shoulder and making her way out followed by Haruhi.

As they did, the door to one of the cubicles opened up and from it came out Tamaki's wife who'd overheard the conversation. She then stared at the door.

"So he missed lunch to be with her?" She then let out more to herself. She waited another moment then made her way out of the restroom.

* * *

Haruhi and Mei walked over to Kyoya so Mei could greet him as she'd not spoken to him in a long time.

Tamaki was still keeping Kaoru company as he processed the new development in his mind.

"The worst case scenario has happened." Tamaki then let out.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya and Haruhi getting together is the worst thing that could ever happen." He further explained.

"You're saying that again." Kaoru then replied. "At least tell me why."

"Don't you get it? I spent the most beautiful days of my life with her. I loved her more than anything in the world and I never loved anyone else the way I loved her afterwards. And I thought she truly loved me too." Tamaki then said turning his gaze to Kaoru. "But now... I'm starting to question whether she ever loved me at all."

"Tamaki..."

"I need another drink." He said walking over to the bar joining Hikaru who was already sitting there.

But he simply ordered his drink not paying attention to the other twin at first.

As they both continued to empty their glass of scotch, Tamaki then started side-glancing at Hikaru trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Stop eyeing me. It's creepy." Hikaru then told him when he'd had enough.

"How do you know I'm eyeing you?"

"You're not that subtle..." Hikaru replied. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." Tamaki replied. "I'm just wondering... Wondering why you're not trying to get her back."

"Because whatever happens to her is no longer any of my concern."

"Then why are you being so moody?"

"Because I'm surrounded by people that annoy me to no end." He replied going to his feet and walking over to his brother.

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru... You're not mad at me for bringing you here anymore?"

"I'm going home. I knew coming here was a mistake."

"Come on stay a little longer!" Kaoru then begged his brother. "At least until the new year. It's very soon."

Hikaru let out a sigh before deciding.

"Fine... But we're leaving as soon as the clock hits midnight."

"It's a deal..." Kaoru then said just as Mei approached them.

"Hey Kaoru... Hikaru..."

"Mei." Hikaru replied.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as Kaoru passed his arm around her.

"Can't wait to get out of here. You actually have your boyfriend here to thank. I'd already be home otherwise."

"I really don't blame you." Mei then replied.

Hani then approached them to check on them.

"Hey guys... Hope you're all having fun." He then said. "It's going to be midnight soon."

"Oh the countdown will be starting soon too I guess."

"Yes it is... So get ready..." He said before walking over to his other guests telling them the same thing.

* * *

Éclair had caught up with Tamaki but was in a bad mood. Tamaki wasn't sure what she was upset about.

"E-chan, would you like to dance?" He then asked her.

She stared at him for a moment then replied.

"Sure... I'd like to dance."

And so he grabbed her hand leading her to the dance-floor and started dancing with her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He then asked her as they danced.

"Yes I am... Why are you asking?"

"You seem to be upset about something."

"I really can't hide things from you as well as you hide things from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never told me why you blew me off for lunch."

"Because you never asked."

"How could I when you distracted me with your improvised dinner?"

"You didn't complaint back then."

"Well I am now."

"Two weeks later? Why are you bringing this up now?" He asked now getting annoyed.

"You made me." Éclair then replied. "I was planning to wait until we got home."

"Let's do that then..."

"Fine." She said as they finished dancing and as Hani approached them.

"Tama-chan, Éclair -chan. I hope everything's okay."

"Yes Hani-san and your party is simply delightful." Éclair replied.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He replied. "Just thought I'd let you know the countdown will soon start."

"Ah thank you for the information, Hani." Tamaki then told him

"No worries." He replied with a smile before walking away from them.

"So..." Tamaki then let out turning to face his wife. "Will I get to kiss you when the midnight bell rings?"

"I don't know."

"Come on E-chan... This is our first new year together. I'm sorry for whatever it is you're upset with me about." He said grabbing her hands. "Let's not start this new year being mad at each other."

Éclair stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine you're off the hook until further notice." She then said with a little smile.

Tamaki then leaned in to give her a little kiss.

"It's not midnight yet." She then said.

"The midnight kiss will be better than this one." He said smiling at her. Then as he looked up he noticed Haruhi who was looking their way.

"Let's get something to eat." He then told his wife as he led her towards the buffet.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Haruhi?" Kyoya then asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uh... Yeah..." She replied. "I just saw something weird."

"Oh... Would you like to share what you saw?"

"No not really... It wasn't anything worth mentioning." She said with a smile.

"I'll take your word for it." He said passing his arm around her. "So what's the plan after this party?"

"I was wondering whether you'd like to spend the night at home with Kazu-chan and me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah... Unless you don't want to spend the first night of the year with me and our son."

"No... I would love that... It's just..."

"What?" She asked staring deeply in his eyes.

"No… Nothing..." He then said. "I'll spend the night with you two."

"Sweet..." She replied as she passed her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "As for the midnight kiss... Can we do it later tonight?"

"Why?"

"Kyoya... Even you know it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do right now."

"I guess so..." He replied with a sigh.

"Thank you." She replied giving him a kiss on his cheek just as the countdown started.

She pulled back a little to stare in his eyes as the countdown reached midnight.

"Happy new year!" Kyoya then told her with a smile.

"Happy new year to you too Kyoya." She replied also with a smile still staring at him. "Or maybe just a little one…"

Kyoya smiled as he leaned in locking his lips with hers and as she leaned in against him even more.

As they kissed, Tamaki who was staring at them suddenly felt his worst nightmare had really come to pass and he was starting to feel angry. Really angry.

**End of the first part of the ball. They're pushing Tamaki's button lol. I'll try to post the next chapter this week. See you in the next update.**


	27. The Ball – Part II

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Here's the second part of the ball episode and the drama continues… :-)! More interesting development coming up and this is one for the KyoxHaru fans :-). Enjoy… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 28: The Ball – Part II**

The New Year's bells had rung in Tokyo and at the Haninozuka Estate a group of people were still enjoying the ball that had been organised.

They were all enjoying a waltz, except for Hikaru who simply wanted to leave but who'd been indefinitely retained by his brother.

"Kaoru... Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want you to have a good time." Kaoru replied.

"You're just being mean."

"Come on Hikaru." Mei then interjected grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"I don't want to."

"I wasn't asking you." Mei retorted as they reached the floor and as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru stared at her letting out a sigh before giving in.

"Fine." He simply said placing his hand on her hip and grabbing her other hand with his other one.

They then started to dance.

"I see you're still annoyed with Tamaki." Mei then said starting a conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Haruhi is convinced you hate her." She then said but he decided not to reply this time.

"When she told me, I replied she'd brought it on herself." Mei then said. "Coming here with Kyoya as her date was obviously social suicide. And then she went and kissed him in front of everyone. She really is making a statement."

She paused for a moment before adding.

"She ruined her chances with you and definitely whatever is left of her relationship with Tamaki."

Hikaru continued to stare as she spoke and as they danced.

"But by doing what she did, she was hoping you both could move on from her." Mei then said. "She has moved on after all."

"She didn't ruin anything with me." Hikaru then said looking down. "But she did make it worse..."

"Whatever the reason why you can't be together anymore, you need to stop living for her and start living for yourself." Mei then replied.

Hikaru then turned his gaze in the direction of Haruhi and Kyoya who were also dancing and enjoying their evening together. He simply couldn't help but feel they didn't belong together.

"Who am I to decide that?" He then thought.

"She also wished you'd make up with Tamaki and I agree with her on that." Mei then added grabbing back his attention.

"This is a completely different matter."

"Is it really?" She then simply asked as the music came to an end. "The woman that sparked that feud is no longer within either of your reaches. But you can still save your friendship with Tamaki. Think about it."

Hikaru simply stared at her then said: "Can we go home now?"

"Fine... I'll go get our coats." Mei simply said leaving the dance-floor and making her way towards the cloakroom as Hikaru walked back to Kaoru.

"What were you discussing?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"She was simply lecturing me about how I should move on. Then I asked her if we could go home." Hikaru replied. "Now she went to get our coats."

"Well for one she's right and I can't believe she gave in to your request... She is way too soft."

"I knew you were just being mean to me." Hikaru replied with a little chuckle.

"Was that a laugh?" Kaoru then asked with a sneaky smile.

Hikaru simply rolled his eyes and looked away as Kaoru let out a little laugh. As he did his gaze met Tamaki's. They stared at each other for a moment but Hikaru then gave him a small smile that Tamaki returned.

"Who are you smiling to?" Éclair asked when she noticed her husband smiling.

"Nobody…" He replied turning his attention back to her.

"O...kay..." She simply said a little suspicious. "I need to use the restrooms. I'll be right back."

"And I'll be waiting." Tamaki replied placing a kiss on her hand. She then walked away from him and Tamaki started looking around him. His gaze then fell on Haruhi who was sipping a drink by herself.

He then decided to walk over to her.

"Where is your prince charming?" He asked her.

"He went to relive himself." She replied after staring at him for a moment. "And where is Nadeshiko-sama?"

"Likewise."

"Oh..." Haruhi simply replied before taking another sip of her drink.

"Can I have this one dance?" He then asked her with a large smile.

Haruhi stared at him wondering what he had in mind.

"Or won't your prince appreciate me dancing with you?"

Haruhi gave him another suspicious look before placing her glass down and grabbing the hand he'd extended.

Tamaki then pulled her in his arms as they started dancing to another waltz.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." He then commented with a smile.

"You did spend months training me to dance as a lady." She replied also smiling.

They then went silent for a moment.

"About what you asked of me earlier..." Tamaki then said.

"Yes..." Haruhi replied hesitantly.

"You need to understand I'm still trying to process the situation."

"Oh." Haruhi let out. "I think I get that."

"But I need to understand something." He then said now staring in her eyes. "Are you doing this to get back at me?"

Haruhi stared at him while they continued to dance not expecting what he was asking her.

"Get back at you?" She repeated a little confused.

"Did you get together with Kyoya just to piss me off?" He asked again now stopping the dance and letting go of her. "Because if you did, you've accomplished your objective and you can just quit it."

"Wow Tamaki." Haruhi then replied sounding angry. "You have reached a brand new level obnoxiousness."

"I'm just trying to make sense of it."

"So you think I'm just using Kyoya to get back at you for not choosing to get back with me when you still had a chance? Do you even realise how self-centred you're sounding like right now?"

"I'm being self-centred?"

"Yes you are! You're acting like everything I do revolves around you." She shouted back not caring for the attention they were drawing on them and forgetting about their surroundings. "Well guess what… You're not the centre of my world anymore." She said making him let out a sigh and roll his eyes. "And why do you care anyway? You left me, Tamaki. You just walked out on me and left me to die. I actually owe Kyoya my life!"

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki then asked. "I left you to die?"

"Yes you did so... Whatever I do now is no longer any of your business."

"It is my business, Haruhi because..."

"Because what?"

"Because your dating him means you never cared for me. But at last I have my answer. You never meant any of those things you said to me."

"You're being unfair, Tamaki." She then said. "You have no idea what I've been through after you left me. But why would you, since everything is always about you."

"Because you think I was having the time of my life?" He retorted sarcastically.

"I can't believe you're saying that." She said letting out a sarcastic laugh. "You got married for crying out loud... You've moved on... Don't you think it's about time I did too?"

"I understand you want to move on but why does it have to be with him?"

"I think you should worry more about your marriage than my life, Tamaki." She then retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me." Haruhi replied. "With you worrying so much about me, you're making your wife uncomfortable. She broke me and Hikaru up and I can't even blame her."

That last statement further grabbed Hikaru's attention.

"So now it's my fault it didn't work out for you two." Tamaki then retorted sarcastically.

"I'm just saying... Kyoya is the father of my son. So I don't see anything wrong with trying to make things work with him and you no longer have any say in what I do or how I run my life."

"He may not have any say in your life, but I agree with what he's saying." Hikaru who'd silently approached them then told her siding with him. "Kyoya and you shouldn't be together. It's just not right."

"See?" Tamaki added.

"Wow... I just can't deal with you two right now." Haruhi then said walking away from them and turning her back on them only to realise the whole ballroom had gone quiet and was staring at them.

"Damn it..." She then let out as she started eyeing for Kyoya hoping he'd returned from the restrooms. But she then saw him reappearing in the hall and simply walked over to him.

"Let's go home." She then simply told him.

Kyoya stared at her a little surprised then as he looked up he noticed the heavy atmosphere and the stares that were piercing them before meeting Tamaki's gaze. He was staring angrily at them and Kyoya understood what must have happened in his short absence.

He then wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against him before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sure. I'll get our coats." He then said unwrapping his arms from around her.

"Thanks." She replied still feeling a little restless.

Kyoya then walked towards the cloakroom and as he passed Tamaki he whispered to him: "Please walk with me."

Tamaki waited for a moment before silently following Kyoya in response. Kaoru and Mei who'd joined Tamaki and Hikaru then stared at them as they walked away.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya continued to walk side by side for a moment.

"What are you doing Kyoya?" Tamaki then asked breaking the silence.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Tamaki." Kyoya retorted. "I thought you were married now so I'm not sure I understand your obsession over Haruhi."

"This and that are two different things."

"No Tamaki they're not. Stop getting caught up with your ex-fiancée's business."

"How dare you act condescending with me?"

"I'm not being condescending. You're the one who said I could have her if I wanted and that we could do whatever we wanted so what's your problem?"

"My problem is I don't see why it took you this long to take my words for it."

"Tamaki... That's up to you to figure out but for what is worth, just leave Haruhi alone."

"Like I asked you to do back then?"

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"We were both in love with her. But you're not anymore... Or am I wrong?" Kyoya then said with a sigh. "I don't see why you'd get married to someone else otherwise."

"I may not be in love with her anymore but I still care a lot for her." Tamaki retorted. "And I cannot stand by and watch while she's making a terrible mistake."

"If you really cared for her, you'd just stop aggravating her and be happy for her."

"Don't count on that."

"I knew you were just pretending earlier..."

"You're being condescending again." Tamaki then said looking unfazed. "But you obviously can't expect me to just accept it after what you both did to me."

"Where does that leave us then?"

"I think you know Kyoya..." Tamaki then said. "You stole her from me after you promised me you wouldn't. And I will never, ever forgive you for that."

Kyoya stared at him for another moment before grabbing the coats that were being handed over to him.

"I don't think I want you around her anymore." Kyoya then said.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I think I just did." Kyoya then said. "Show your wife some respect... And stay away from your ex."

He then walked back to the main hall leaving behind him a dumbfounded Tamaki.

Once what he'd told him had registered, Tamaki's surprise turned into anger.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you." He then let out.

* * *

Back in the main hall Haruhi was chatting with Mei, Kaoru, Hani and Mori who'd gathered around her.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your party Hani." Haruhi then said.

"It's fine... I didn't know things were that bad between you guys."

"Me neither to be honest." Haruhi replied with a sigh.

"You should have seen it coming." Mei retorted sounding a little annoyed just as Kyoya returned with their coats.

"We'll be leaving now." Kyoya then said handing over her coat to her. "Thank you for having us over Hani."

"It was my pleasure." Hani replied with a smile. "And I've already asked someone to get Kazuya for you."

"Thank you, Hani." Haruhi then said with a smile.

"And thank you for coming." Hani replied giving her a hug. Then turning to Kyoya he added. "And I'm glad for you, you finally have what you wanted."

"Me too..." Kyoya replied understanding his innuendo.

"I just hope it's worth everything you sacrificed for it." Mori then added.

Kyoya silently stared at him then replied with a little nod.

"It is."

"Good."

Kaoru and Mei then stared at each other wondering what they were talking about.

"Bye everyone." Kyoya then said grabbing Haruhi's hand.

"Bye." She also said waving at them as they made their way out.

* * *

Tamaki finally returned to the main hall after a moment and as he spotted his wife, he simply walked over to her.

"E-chan... I think we should go home now."

But as Éclair looked up she gave him an angry look before slapping him on his face.

"Now... We can go home." She then said making her way out.

"Ok... I think I deserved that..." He said as he stared at her making her way out and rubbing his cheek with his hand.

He then walked over to his old sempai still rubbing his face.

"I see Éclair-chan's mad at you." Hani commented.

"Don't worry about it and I want to apologise. It wasn't a subject I should have brought up here." He simply replied.

"Well you're right. You shouldn't have. But what's done is done... So don't worry about it anymore" Hani simply said with a little smile.

"Well… We're leaving now. Thank you for inviting us."

"And thank you for coming."

Tamaki then waved goodbye to his other friends before making his way out to his limo where his wife was waiting for him.

The ride back to their house was very quiet and Tamaki wasn't sure how to address the issue at hand.

"I wasn't even gone for five minutes." She then suddenly let out.

"I'm sorry Éclair."

"Sorry won't cut it this time, Tamaki." She replied. "Do you even get how embarrassing this was for us? That girl basically laid out all of our issues in front of the whole of the high-society."

"Again I'm sorry..." Tamaki then said. "I will do some damage control and fix this."

"And how are you planning to fix us? Because in case you haven't notice we have a big, very big problem."

"This wouldn't have happened had you not meddled with her and Hikaru."

"No... It wouldn't have happened if you'd just cut her out of our lives like I asked you and like you promised me you would."

"You're the one who made it a big deal. After all you were okay with her until I mentioned our past weren't you."

"Oh please, you think I couldn't sense how awkward it felt every time we ran into her? It would have turned out the same regardless for as long as you kept her in your life."

Tamaki let out another sigh.

"I'm tired of having the same fight over and over again."

"Is that why you didn't tell me you blew me off for lunch to be with her?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about Éclair." Tamaki retorted.

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

But he remained silent.

"You're a fool Tamaki."

"Whatever…" He then said looking the other way and deciding not to deal with her yet.

* * *

"Well... We've survived another evening." Kyoya commented when they reached Haruhi's house later that night.

"Let's forget about it." Haruhi then said. "He's not worth mentioning anymore at this point."

She then opened the door letting Kazuya and her 'guest' in the house.

"I'll go make some tea..." She then said. "Or a coffee?"

"A tea is fine." Kyoya replied.

"Are you staying for long?" Kazuya then asked Kyoya.

"Well it's already getting really late so I'm not sure."

"Will you at least watch a movie with us?" Haruhi then proposed.

"I think I can do that."

"Great." She said before making her way to the kitchen where she prepared the tea and some snacks. But as she did, she couldn't help but relive her argument with Tamaki earlier that evening.

"That man made me say thing I never should have in front of so many people." She thought getting angrier by the second. "He's such an idiot."

She then placed the improvised midnight snack on a tray and made her way back to the living room where Kazuya had already put a movie on.

"We're waiting for you mum." Kazuya said as she placed the tray down on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Kyoya then said as she served the tea for Kyoya.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Well, you guys can start the movie. I need to get out of this dress." She then said making her way out of the living room and to her bedroom.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Mei were also making their way back home while discussing the most recent events.

"Tonight was intense. I have to admit." Kaoru then let out.

"Tell me about it." Mei then said. "And I can't believe Tamaki would start a fight with her right in the middle of the ballroom."

"Well I can't blame him completely." Kaoru then said. "He told me earlier this evening that he's starting to wonder whether she ever loved him."

"Well I believe she did..." Mei then replied.

"But how can you be sure of that?" Hikaru then asked.

"Because she wanted to commit suicide." Mei retorted matter-of-factly.

"You're right..."

"But Tamaki doesn't know that." Hikaru then said. "Maybe we should put him out of his misery and tell him."

"We can't do that." Mei then said. "We promised Haruhi we'd never tell him."

"But he needs to know." Kaoru replied.

"Why?"

Hikaru and Kaoru went silent for a moment.

"I told you before... I had a feeling he was still in love with her." Hikaru then said.

"Yeah...?" Mei replied.

"Well after his little stunt tonight I'm now convinced he is."

"Coming from the man who tried to get with his ex-fiancée." Mei retorted.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Hikaru then said. "Tamaki's the only man I'll ever be willing to give her up for. Her being with Kyoya is problematic to me too."

"So what now?" Kaoru then said. "Are you going to separate them?"

"Haruhi may be in love with Kyoya. Are you planning to break her heart?" Mei then said.

"Don't be ridiculous Mei." Hikaru then said. "I'm finding it hard to believe that she's serious about Kyoya."

"She is. She wants to give her son a real home. She's even thinking about telling him Kyoya's his father."

"Really?" Kaoru let out surprised.

"And what if she does? She's only hiding behind that excuse but did she ever tell you she was actually in love with Kyoya." Hikaru then asked.

"No... Not really..." Mei replied.

"I rest my case."

"But they just got together..."

"Trust me Mei... She's not in it for the long run." Hikaru replied. "She'll leave him the minute she realises she's not in love with him."

* * *

The movie finally came to an end and Kazuya had fallen asleep on the couch leaning against his father.

"He's fallen asleep." Kyoya then commented.

"Not only that." Haruhi commented. "He actually fell asleep on you rather than me."

"Are you jealous?" He then asked with a sneaky smile.

"Maybe a little." She retorted playing along and going to her feet to clean up the table. "I'll quickly clean this up and send him to bed."

"I'll take care of it." Kyoya then offered.

"Really?"

"He's my kid too after all."

"Thank you." She said with a smile before walking to the kitchen.

She quickly washed the dishes so she could return to her lover in the living room and as she did she found him putting his coat on.

"You're leaving already?" She asked him.

"Yeah... It's getting late." He replied walking over to her.

"Oh..."

"But thank you for tonight... I had a great time." He said but he then noticed her looking down.

"It's nothing." She replied. "I thought you'd want to celebrate the New Year with your son."

"But… There is a 'but'..."

"Yes, there is one..." She then said turning her gaze away from him. "I was hoping you'd spend the night I mean... We barely kissed for New Year."

Kyoya noticed her cheek turning red then understanding where she was going with it he grabbed her face by her chin so she'd look at him.

"That can be arranged." He simply replied with a smile before leaning in to kiss her. Haruhi then passed her hands around his neck as she started walking back and leading him to her room without breaking the kiss.

She then led him towards her bed before sitting down on the edge of it pulling him along as she slowly lay on her back.

Kyoya then wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her a little more onto the bed then lay on top of her without breaking the kiss. They continued to kiss for some more time until Kyoya finally decided to break it.

He stared at her breathing heavily and smiling and she stared back.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked her with a nervous chuckle.

Haruhi grabbed his lips once again in response, taking off his coat at the same time.

"Yeah..." She then said. "We are..."

She then started unbuttoning his shirt and uncovering his well-built torso before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands in his hair.

Kyoya carried on by breaking the kiss and kissing her on her neck before nipping and sucking it leaving his mark and making his lover let out several quiet moans. He then returned to kissing her on her lips while passing his arms around her. He then pulled her up into a sitting position then reached for the edge of her top that he gently pulled off of her. He then stopped and stared at her. Simply stared and still not believing how someone like him could ever be this happy. And it was all thanks to her.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked him.

"No... There's nothing wrong." He replied shaking his head with a little smile. "Everything is simply perfect."

She smiled then brought her face closer to his and passing her hands in his hair and placed a tiny kiss on his lips.

"It really is perfect." She then said with a smile before pulling him into a kiss and pushing him down on the bed as she went on top of him. She then felt Kyoya place his hands on her butt-cheeks before sliding them up her naked torso reaching for her bra that he unbuckled. His roaming hands then continued travelling up and down her back caressing her and giving her the chill. He could feel her shivering and going tense against him as he continued to caress her. He finally allowed his hands to rest on her butt-cheeks for a moment before deciding to slide them down to her thigh and passing them below the short skirt she'd changed into.

Haruhi broke the kiss as he did to stare in his eyes.

He took that opportunity to completely remove her bra before placing his hand back under her skirt.

She then leaned in again, engaging into another make out session while pressing her naked bust against his and at the same time giving him the go ahead to do whatever was on his mind.

And so he placed his hands into her panties caressing her naked butt for a moment before reaching for her front entrance with his finger and entering her.

Haruhi let out another light moan inside his mouth as he gently thrust inside her as though he was afraid to hurt her. But she enjoyed it. He was very gentle with her, he wasn't rough nor was he rushing. He was simply perfect.

After sometime, he removed his finger and wrapped his arm around her waist to turn her around on the bed and place himself on top of her again. He then started kissing her neck again as he felt her hands run down his back and inside his trouser. Her hands then slid to the front as she reached for his belt that she undid before unbuttoning the trouser. She then pushed it down along with his boxers freeing his manhood at the same time.

She then grabbed it, softly wrapping her hand around it and giving gentle strokes and making him let out moans against her neck and causing him to pant.

"Haruhi..." He let out still breathing heavily. "I really don't want to reach my end yet..." He let out with a little chuckle.

"Oh... Sorry..." She then said letting go of him.

"Not that... I wasn't enjoying it..." He quickly added as he positioned himself on top of her passing his length under her skirt.

"Wait..." She then said.

"What is it?"

"I... I want us to be completely naked." She then said her cheeks turning crimson red.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment before placing a kiss on her forehead.

He then got off of her and pulled her skirt and panties off. He then got out of the bed taking her socks off too. He then quickly got out of his remaining clothes before returning on top of her. He then brought the condom he'd taken out of his trouser to his mouth to tear off the packaging when Haruhi grabbed his hand preventing him from doing so.

"I don't believe we'll be needing that." She then whispered staring in his eyes

"Are you sure?" He whispered back to her. "Do you really want to risk giving Kazuya a little brother or sister?"

"Don't worry about it…" She said caressing his back. "I really just want to enjoy everything about you, Kyoya." She added before pulling him into a little kiss.

Kyoya then smiled at her before leaning to kiss her some more while letting go of the rubber and placing the cover over the both of them and as Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then slowly and gently entered her, going deeper inside her with every thrust.

Haruhi could feel her body shaking the deeper he got. Subconsciously, she started moving her hips against his matching his rhythm while wrapping her legs around his. She then started caressing his legs with hers and his back with her hands before running them through his head as she attempted to grab onto something... Anything... She needed to hold herself back.

Kyoya's lips then slid down from hers trailing down her jawlines and landing on her chest that he placed in his mouth softly caressing her nipple with his tongue.

It was something like she'd never experienced before and it felt... Amazing... So amazing her body felt numbed and so she let her arms fall on either side of her head.

Kyoya then placed his hands on her arms, sliding them up to hers so he could lace his fingers with hers giving Haruhi something to grab on to as he continued to slowly thrust.

"Kyoya..." She let out in between her moans and he was happy... She was calling for him this time.

"I love you... Haruhi..." He then told her as he continued to thrust and as he spoke those words, she simply couldn't hold back anymore and she let herself go.

Ten years of pent up frustration being released as Kyoya helped her achieve pure bliss.

Kyoya also felt his end coming too and as he attempted to pull out of her, she stopped him and before he knew it, he'd let himself go inside of her.

He stared at her breathing heavily and she stared back looking flushed, with her cheeks slightly tinted red and also breathing heavily.

"...Why…?" He then asked her in between pants.

"I already told you... I want to enjoy everything about you..." She simply replied.

Kyoya gave her a confused look before leaning down on her to rest and catch up his breath.

Haruhi then wrapped her arms around him again.

"Thank you." She then whispered in his ear. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful second first time."

Kyoya pulled away to stare in her eyes again.

"Second first time?"

She was smiling... And crying but her eyes were filled with happiness.

His on the other hand were filled with guilt and hurt as he remembered the last time he was with her like that. He'd stolen her first experience from her. He hated himself just thinking about it.

"Kyoya..." She then called making him snap out of it. "I'm glad you're here."

His eyes grew wide as she spoke those words.

"And I love you too."

**Kyaaaa XD! They did it (again?)… Things seem to be very serious between the two, but Hikaru's still sceptical about them as a couple. And Tamaki's in trouble. Let's see how it goes.**


	28. I'll fight the world

**Just Wiping Scars**

**And here's chapter 29. I got some interesting reaction from the previous chapter XD. Namely regarding the KyoxHaru relationship and everyone around butting in and not accepting it. Well I hope this chapter clarifies it a bit. Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 29: I would fight the world…**

The next morning, Haruhi and Kyoya who'd already woken up were in the kitchen. Haruhi was cooking their breakfast while Kyoya watched her, a big smile on his face.

"Please Haruhi..." He then let out.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly."

"Good... Then I don't need to say it..."

"Haruhi... Please tell me one more time."

"Why?"

"Do you really need a reason for that?"

She turned around placing the two cups of tea on the table then walked around it and over to Kyoya to wrap her arms around him and lean on his shoulder placing her cheek against his.

"I love you Kyoya."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"Now you're just pushing it."

"I'm just trying to get those words to sink in." He replied jokingly.

Haruhi gave him a smile that he returned before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Haruhi." He then said before engaging into a make-out session with her breaking only when the toasts jumped out of the toaster.

"I'll get the toasts." Haruhi said giving him a kiss on his cheek. She returned moments later with two plates of toast and eggs.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"You're welcome." She replied digging into her food.

He then stared at her for a moment as he slowly dug in his food.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi then asked him.

"I'm just a little surprised."

"Surprised?"

"That you never had sex with anyone but me."

"While that's true, I've been in bed with Hikaru and Tamaki." She then told him. "And I almost had sex with both of them."

"Oh… Well I kind of knew about Tamaki but… Hikaru?"

"Kyoya please… Let's not talk about this…"

"Right…" He said going quiet and going back to his breakfast.

"I just thought it was flattering that I'm the only one you've ever 'really' slept with." He added after a moment.

"Maybe that's how things were supposed to be." Haruhi replied with a smile.

"Maybe…" He replied reaching for her hand that he grabbed and held tight.

They then continued having their breakfast and having little chats until they heard footsteps coming from their son's bedroom.

"It looks like Kazuya's up." Haruhi then let out. "I'll prepare his breakfast."

"And I'll go check on him." Kyoya then decided standing up and grabbing his cup of tea at the same time. He then made his way to his son's bedroom.

Moments later, Haruhi heard somebody come into the house.

"Tadaima!" She heard her father shout.

"Oh crap..." She thought as she went to meet him at the door. "Hey dad..."

"Oh, Haruhi! You're up already?"

"Yeah... I made breakfast."

"Great… Because I'm starving." He then said making his way to the kitchen.

"Dad... Don't you want to wash yourself up first?"

"Maybe I should..." He let out with a little sigh as he turned around and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Wait dad!" Haruhi then called again. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Haruhi! Where do you keep the..." Kyoya let out as he came back into the living room followed by Kazuya only to come face to face with Ranka. "..towels..."

Ranka stared at him for a moment looking confused and trying to understand the situation.

"That's what I needed to tell you." Haruhi then said.

"Good morning Ranka..." Kyoya then said.

"What is he doing here?" Ranka asked turning to face Haruhi.

"Yeah... It was kind of last minute but Kyoya spent the night... Or whatever was left of the night..." Haruhi then said trying to give an explanation and trying to look relaxed.

"He spent the night?" Ranka asked again, his anger growing.

"Yeah..." She replied with a little nod. "He did..."

"Are you nuts? How dare you let him in this house let alone spend the night."

"I'm not crazy dad... Kyoya and I... We're together... I'm sorry you had to find out that way..."

"It doesn't matter how I find out... I won't accept this!" Ranka replied.

"What? You can't decide who I should or should not date!"

"Damn sure I can!" He then turned to stare at Kyoya and calmly said: "Get out of my house."

"Dad!"

"Haruhi... It's fine... I'll show myself out." Kyoya then said.

"No… You're not going anywhere, Kyoya!"

"Mummy... What's going on?" Kazuya then asked her as he wrapped himself around her looking a little scared.

"Nothing Kazuya... Ojichan is being unreasonable." She replied running her hand through his hair.

"I'm being unreasonable? For ten years you made us go through hell because of him and I'm the unreasonable one?" Ranka shouted at her.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya then called out.

"Are you still here?" Ranka then said yelling at Kyoya and finally losing his patience. The room went silent for a moment as the two men stared at each other. Kyoya could see Ranka really meant business so he made his way out.

"Kyoya! Wait!" Haruhi said going after him. She quickly turned to give her father a disappointed look then continued making her way to Kyoya who was now putting his shoes on.

"Kyoya... I'm sorry... I'll talk to him..." She then said to him.

"Don't be... It is his house after all. And I was kind of expecting it." He said as he finished tying his shoes and got back on his feet. Haruhi was staring at her feet unable to look him in the eyes.

He smiled then grabbed her head by her chin so she'd look up. Tears had formed in her eyes and Kyoya gently wiped them away.

"Don't worry Haruhi... Everything is going to work out somehow... Trust me." He told her. He then leaned in to give her a kiss. "I'll talk to you later..." He then said before leaving the house.

Haruhi slowly made her way back to the living room where her father was waiting for her on the sofa.

"Where is Kazuya?" She asked him checking whether she could talk freely with her father.

"I served him his breakfast. He's eating now." Her father replied.

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi then simply asked him.

"Because he was hungry..."

But she stared at him very seriously and as Ranka realised she wasn't playing with him he said:

"And what were you thinking getting together with the man who made your life a hell?"

"Like you're clearly stating it... It's my life and I can live it the way I want to."

"And I'm your father... And I refuse to watch you make a terrible mistake without interfering!" He retorted. "I mean for crying out loud, that guy did a terrible thing to you! He rap-"

"Don't… Say it…" She said cutting her father off. "We've already talked about it and I know he'd never do anything like that."

Ranka let out a sigh then said: "I really am trying to level with you Haruhi… But it looks like it's something we'll never agree on."

"Then why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because you don't seem to realise the kind of person he really is."

"Dad… I forgave him for whatever it was that he did to me... And it's about time you did too... He is the father of my son after all!"

"Only biologically!"

"That's because I told him to stay away from me!"

"So you do remember that he did you wrong!"

"But he's making amends now! And he's been taking care of our son just like a father should." Haruhi then said. "I'm really sorry if you can't see that."

"But how can you trust him?" Ranka then asked. "Didn't you tell me that he came to you that day because his girlfriend broke up with him after he cheated on her?"

"I don't know... I just do..." She replied. "And he's not that guy anymore."

Ranka stared at her for another moment.

"I just can't let you do this..." Ranka then said. "I almost lost you because of him... I can't let that happen again... It's bad enough he tried to get involved with Kazuya through me... I can never accept him and I mean it this time. Unlike with Tamaki or Hikaru in whom I saw potential rivals... I just can't see Kyoya that way... I'm sorry Haruhi..."

She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean he tried to get involved?"

Ranka then let out a gasp as he realised he may have said too much.

"Dad… What are you talking about?" She asked again.

"Nothing… It doesn't matter…" He said trying to brush it away.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Why would you think that?" He replied clearly avoiding her gaze.

"Dad… Tell me…"

"When you were pregnant with Kazuya... He came to see me." Ranka finally let out, giving up. "He wanted to contribute to your well-being and provide for both of you somehow but I told him you had a miscarriage. Until now I'm not sure whether he believed me or not but he finally understood he needed to stay out of your life... At least I thought he did..."

"You told him I had a miscarriage?" Haruhi asked again very surprised.

"I only did it to protect you."

"To protect me? All this time I thought he really didn't care about what he did to me was because you lied to him?"

"I never meant to hurt you Haruhi..."

"But you did..."

Haruhi let out a little sob as she fought back her tears. It was a difficult decision to make but she had no choice.

"I think I want to move out of your house..." She then said.

"You want to move out?"

"I didn't want to have to do this but if you can't welcome him in your house... Then the only alternative is for me to live in a place where he'll always be welcomed."

"You're moving out because of him?"

"Not just for him... It's simply something I have to do. I love you dad and I appreciate everything you've done for me and my son... But I can't live with you anymore..." She finally said before leaving the living room.

* * *

"You're moving out of your dad's?!" Mei let out almost shouting when Haruhi met her later that same day in a small café.

"You don't need to shout... But yeah..."

"This is so sudden."

"Well… I had been thinking about it for some time now. I'd even saved up enough money to get my own place... But something came up and I couldn't execute my plan at the time."

"What came up?"

"Kyoya's opening a law office for me."

"What?"

"And I agreed to it."

"All my congratulations."

"Thank you."

"And how's that related to you not buying your house?"

"I used the money I saved up to partly set up that business." Haruhi then said. "I didn't want Kyoya to own me hundred per cent." Haruhi then said.

"I think I can understand that."

"But now I really have to move out so I'll need to withdraw my investment." Haruhi then said. "I'm sure Kyoya will easily cover my share of the investment but if he does that he will definitely own me."

"Then why are you moving out?" Mei asked again. "If you stay with your father a little longer, you can save up again for your house."

"I won't be able to be with Kyoya if I stay with my father."

Mei gave her a confused look.

"Kyoya spent the night." Haruhi then explained.

"What's the big deal? Hikaru used to spend nights in your house too."

"No... I mean... He 'spent' the night." Haruhi repeated in a lower voice sounding very embarrassed.

Mei then put two and two together.

"Oh no you didn't..." Mei then let out.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"You had sex with Kyoya?!" She then said sounding very surprised.

Haruhi replied with a smile and taking a sip of her tea.

"And it's not just that..." She then said.

"What else?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him." She replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah... But my father won't approve of us." Haruhi replied. "He kicked him out of the house this morning and I'm not having that."

"I really can't blame Ranka."

"I understand why it would upset my dad but he also lied to me about something really important and that's why I can't live with him anymore."

"You mean like you lied to your son about his father?" Mei asked her almost sarcastically but making her point.

"It's not the same thing..."

"Lying is lying, Haruhi..." Mei simply said. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know yet... That's why I got out of the house. I needed to clear my head." Haruhi replied. "You're the first person I told."

Mei stared for a moment then said: "Is Kyoya really worth all that trouble?"

"What do you mean?"

"You started a fight with almost everyone over him." Mei then explained. "Megumi and Hikaru are not talking to you anymore... Tamaki's starting to doubt if what you two had was real... And now your dad?"

"But Mei... Isn't the person you love worth fighting over?"

Mei relaxed as she spoke those words.

"Wow... You really are in love with him..." Mei then let out.

"I wouldn't go that far if I didn't... We wouldn't have made love, if I wasn't in love with him." Haruhi then said as tears started coming out of her eyes.

Mei let out a sigh before saying: "I can't believe that not even a year ago, you wanted him dead."

Haruhi let out a little chuckle.

"Me neither..."

* * *

A week had passed since the New Year incident and Tamaki was relaxing in a guest room of the mansion after Éclair refused to be around him for quite some time as she still hadn't forgiven him.

"I should have kept my mouth shut." He told himself as he relived the events of the night. He'd not been able to sleep that night.

"I can't believe she would do this to me." He then let out more to himself. As he kept thinking about that new development his mind drifted back to that fatal night when his world fell apart:

_-"Haruhi... I don't understand..." Tamaki then said. "Why are you pregnant?"_

_"More importantly why am I finding it out this way?" He asked again sounding a little angry this time._

_"I'm sorry Tamaki..." Was all she could spurt out as tears started forming in her eyes.-_

"It's ten years ago all over again." He said as he turned to his side.

Right that moment, one of his many attendants got in the room to inform him of some impromptu visitors.

"Tamaki-sama... The chairman of the Tonnerre would like to see you."

"Did he ask me to call him back so I can visit him?"

"No, Tamaki-sama... He's already here... Tonnerre-san is waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh crap." He said quickly getting out of bed. "Have you already informed E-chan?"

"Éclair-sama has been informed and she's waiting by her grand-father's side."

"Great..." He let out sounding sarcastic. "Well thank you. You can take your leave."

His attendant then bowed before making his way out of the room to tend to other things.

Tamaki took a quick shower then put on some clothes before rushing to the guest living room where he found his wife having a lively discussion with her grand-father.

Tamaki took a deep breath then cleared his throat as he got in the room and catching their attention.

"Ah Tamaki-chan! You're finally up!" Grandpa Tonnerre then let out happy to see his grand-son in law.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to receive you, grand-père."

"It's fine... Your wife was telling me you had quite an interesting night for New Year."

"Kind of..." Tamaki replied turning his gaze away and meeting his wife's.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit with me." She said giving him a smile.

Tamaki gave her a confused look before walking over to her to sit down next to her. She then grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his and confusing him even more.

"So to what do we owe you the honour of this visit?" Tamaki then asked getting his composure back.

"I wanted to wish my babies a happy new year."

"Oh... Sorry... Happy new year grand-père..."

"Now you're lying, papi." Éclair then let out with a little chuckle.

"Lying?" Tamaki repeated not too sure he understood.

"He came because of the events of the new year party at the Haninozuka's."

"Oh..." Tamaki let out not sure what to say.

"It's not a lie E-chan... It's just another one of the many reasons of my presence here." Her grand-father then clarified.

"Well papi, like I told you earlier everything is fine between us. Right, honey?" She said tightening her husband's hand as she turned to give him a loving look.

"Uh... Yeah... Everything is fine." Tamaki replied playing along and not sure why he did.

"It's just that I was informed of some pretty strong accusations that were let out that night." The grand-father then said.

"Those were false and unfounded accusations." Éclair protested.

"But why would someone say such things?"

"Unfortunately... Not everyone is friend with us." Éclair replied still pretending. "Right, Tamaki?"

"Of course... You don't have to worry about anything grandpa." Tamaki then said.

"Well… I'll take your word for it." He then said with a little laugh. "If you say everything is fine then I believe you."

"Thank you grand- père." Tamaki then said with a smile.

"Now as for the third reason of my visit."

"There is more?" Éclair then let out.

"Well actually... I only need to see Tamaki for this but you're welcome to stay, E-chan."

"Is there a problem?" Tamaki then asked.

"It's regarding your latest project. That complex you're building."

"Ah... I knew that day would come."

"I was just a little concerned. I understand you had a pretty heated discussion with my son and the rest of the board."

Tamaki remained silent as he spoke.

"And that they'd not approved of that investment."

"No sir... They didn't... But you don't need to worry about it. Not a single dime from the Tonnerre Group was used to cover the costs."

"That's what I understand. I was just hoping it wouldn't affect our relations with the Suoh Group and that we can still hope for a merger of the two corporations in a near future."

"Rest assure grandpa... Nothing has changed." Tamaki replied. "This is just a side project I'm undertaking."

"Well that's reassuring." The grand-father then said.

"But grandpa... Why aren't we supporting him?" Éclair then asked suddenly showing some interest.

"Well E-chan, ma petite puce... While I find his project very interesting... I am not the one with whom the final decision resides."

"You find it interesting?" Tamaki then asked again a little surprised.

"Let's say that I can't wait to see how it turns out." He said with a smile as he got to his feet. "Well I need to get going. I have many people to visit today."

"I'll accompany you to the door papi." Éclair then said going to her feet and as she was about to let go of Tamaki's hand she felt him pulling her back.

"Are we good?" He then whispered in her ears.

"Uh-uh... We're not." She whispered back. "Far from it."

She then placed a quick kiss on his cheek as he finally let go of her hand.

"Aren't you guys the cutest thing?" Her grand-father then commented.

She then quickly walked over to him grabbing his arm as he made his way out.

"So... When can I expect my first grand-grandchild?" He then casually asked.

"Grand-pa!" Éclair let out sounding disconcerted as he started laughing.

Tamaki remained behind watching them as they left.

He waited until they were out of earshot before sitting back down on the sofa while letting out a huge sigh.

"It seems we dodged a bullet... Gosh does the news travel really quick in high society."

He remained thinking about it for another moment.

"So she's still mad at me... But she doesn't want our families to know about it. Does it mean I can still turn the situation around?"

Éclair got back in moments later walking towards him.

"E-chan..." He let out but she ignored him grabbing her phone she'd left on the coffee table before making her way out again.

Tamaki let out another sigh staring in the direction she left.

"How am I going to fix it this time?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

As Éclair walked back to her room, she browsed through her phonebook on her phone looking up a number she thought she'd never call.

Once she found it she simply pressed the call button.

"Mushi mushi..."

"Hi... This is Éclair speaking... Éclair Tonnerre..."

"Oh hey... I'm surprised you called. I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"I had a little problem with my phone... But it's fixed now."

"Oh... My bad..."

"It's okay…." She replied. "So... How would you like to get some coffee with me? It'll be my treat this time."

"I would love that."

"Splendid." She replied as she set a date with the guy she'd met a few weeks earlier.

**Tut tut tut Mrs. Suoh... lol. And that's all for chapter 29. Hope you've enjoyed it. I'll see you in the next update :-).**


	29. Just trying to understand

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey there… I'm finally catching a break and taking that opportunity to submit a chapter after such a long time. Apologies for the wait but here's the thriftiest chapter and the focus is on Kyoya and Haruhi in this one… Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 30: Just trying to understand**

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi impatiently asked as Kyoya took her on a surprise ride.

"Don't you recognise the surroundings?" He asked back.

Haruhi took another peek outside the vehicle trying to remember the area.

"I have a feeling I've been here before." She then let out as the car finally came to a stop.

The driver then opened the door allowing Kyoya to step out. Kyoya then grabbed his girlfriend's hand helping her out of the car.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" She asked again staring at him.

"Why don't you look in front of you?" He then told her and so she did as ordered.

She saw an office complex similar to one she'd visited some time ago.

"Isn't that the office place you purchased a few weeks ago?"

"I'm glad you recognised it." He then said. "You will after all be spending a lot of time here."

"Are you saying that it's ready?" She then asked and he smiled in response.

"I really hope you like what I've done with it." He then said before pulling her along as he made his way in.

They made their way to the lifts and as they stepped in, Haruhi couldn't help but smile as she read the name of her practise against the top button.

'Fujioka & Co.'

"Do you want to press it?" Kyoya then asked when he noticed her staring at it.

She gave him a quick smile then pressed the button making the lift take them to the top floor of the five storey building where their office was located.

It was unrecognisable. The office looked very different from the last time she'd stepped foot in it. It had been completely refurbished and redecorated.

"So what do you think?"

Haruhi simply let go of his hand as she started walking around her new workplace taking in every details of the place. It was very modern. A long corridor giving on different smaller offices with glazed walls and door had been added. Haruhi only assumed he'd planned for her to hire more people at some point. She continued to walk down the corridor followed by Kyoya, until she reached the largest office on the floor. She walked in and as she did, it seemed very familiar to her. She silently walked around it then over to her new desk caressing the oak made top. Everything had been arranged and organised like in her old office. She then opened the top drawer where she found a set of business cards that had already been printed for her.

"Well?" Kyoya then asked again.

"I don't know what to say." She let out her voice trembling a little. "If not that it's perfect."

Kyoya then walked over to her and took her in his arms where she let out tears of joy.

"But how did you know how I like my office? We didn't really talk about it." She then asked him wiping her tears away.

"I had some help." He replied.

"Who?"

"Fujioka-sensei... I knew something was up between you two." She then heard somebody say from behind her.

She looked back and was very surprised to see her.

"Hanae?"

"Why are you surprised? You did offer me a job after all." She then said mockingly.

"I just didn't expect you to join so soon." Haruhi told her.

"You're the best boss I ever had sensei. Of course I was going to join as soon as I could."

"Well I'm glad to have you here." Haruhi then told her with a smile. "And I guess you were his help."

"Bingo!" She replied with a smile that Haruhi returned.

"Thank you..." Haruhi then said.

"Happy to be of help, sensei."

"So when do we start?" Haruhi then asked Kyoya.

"Whenever you feel like it, Haruhi." Kyoya replied. "You can even start now if you want. Hanae-san's already started working."

"Oh... That's unexpected." Haruhi then said. "Well I might as well get started too."

"Splendid!" Kyoya then said. "Well... I got to run."

"Already?"

"Yeah... Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh yeah... I'll be fine."

"See you for lunch?" He then asked.

"Yeah sure." Haruhi replied with a smile as he kissed her goodbye. He then left the office leaving Haruhi and Hanae alone.

"Well... I guess I should get started." Haruhi then said with a sigh as she took a seat at her desk. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well I thought you'd want to familiarize yourself with the building." Hanae replied.

"That won't take me the whole day. I can do that in my free time." Haruhi replied.

"Ok well... There are a few of cases you were working on at Sakura's Law that you could pick up."

"Really?"

"Well yeah... Most of the clients you had decided to switch agencies when they heard you left." Hanae explained. "Talk about loyalty."

"Well that's great. I was worried about having to build a brand new reputation."

"You already have it sensei. And the Otori-Ichigaki trial helped even more." Hanae said as she placed the folders on her desk.

Haruhi grabbed them and started going through them one by one until she reached one that caught her attention.

"Suoh Corp." She read on the file.

"Yes… It must have been redirected here since it was addressed to you directly." Hanae then said.

Haruhi relived the New Year's party and suddenly felt guilty about what she'd let out about him that night.

"Can you please put me through to him? I need to talk to him." She then said.

"Sure." Hanae said going to her desk.

"No wait! I'll call him myself." Haruhi then decided.

"If that's what you want." Hanae replied before stepping out of her office.

Haruhi grabbed the phone and called his phone but it went straight to his voicemail.

"Hey Tamaki… It's Haruhi. Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now and I should have called much sooner. But I want to apologise for the things I said at Hani's party. It was not my place to spill out your family issues in front of everyone the way I did. So... I'm really sorry about everything. And call me when you can. Also I have those contracts you wanted to have run by me. I'll prioritise them so you can get them as soon as possible." She said. She paused for a moment then added: "Take care."

She then hung up before starting to read the contract in question.

* * *

Kyoya had picked Haruhi up for lunch as promised taking her to an Izakaya near her office.

"So how are you finding it?" He then asked as they ate.

"Well I don't have as many clients as I did before so it's kind of slow. But I guess that's how it's supposed be since I'm only starting."

"Don't worry about it. Once 'Fujioka & Co.' establishes itself, you'll have more clients than you can handle and you'd probably even end up hiring more help."

"I guess so..."

"What else did you do?" He then asked.

"Oh I started looking for a house to buy."

"You're still on that?" He asked back sounding exasperated.

"Well yeah... And I don't understand why you don't like the idea." She retorted.

"Like I told you when you first mentioned it to me, if you're to move out of your dad you might as well move in with me."

"And I already told you I couldn't do that."

"But you never told me why and until you do, I'll feel like I'm breaking you and your father up and I don't want that." He then said.

Haruhi let out a sigh as he spoke those words.

"You're not breaking us up. I told you before I'd saved up money to buy a house for me and our son."

"Yes and you used that money to invest in the agency. Meaning that unless I return your capital you won't be able to cover for it." Kyoya replied. "Now… I won't stop you from getting out of the deal but I really believe the smarter thing to do right now would be for you to start saving again while living with me or your father."

"If I move in with you, it would really kill my dad. On the other hand if I stay with him, we won't be able to get together. Hence the smart idea is to move out into my own place."

"Or talk things out with your father."

Haruhi let out another sigh as he spoke those words.

"It's not that simple Kyoya."

"Why?"

She stared at him for a moment then said: "Why didn't you tell me about the 'miscarriage'?"

"Oh... I see he finally told you."

"Yes he did, but why didn't you?"

"I did not deem it necessary."

Haruhi went silent for a moment then replied: "And that's another reason why I can't move in with you... It's actually the main reason... You were trying to protect me... Just like my father tried to protect me by telling you that lie."

"It's only natural."

"Maybe but it needs to stop... Ever since I moved in with Tamaki, I feel like I lost my sense of independence... He bought me a house to protect me from the Suoh's... And I didn't even know. Then I moved in with dad who also got us a bigger place so he could help me raise my child... And both times all I did was enjoy the ride... And I raised our child into being dependent on people around us. The twins always covered him with gifts... Hani and Mori too... And I simply watched while they spoiled him whereas when I was his age I was helping my father with the chores and the cooking..."

"You can't blame yourself for giving Kazuya the childhood you didn't have... He is a good kid... You did a great job raising him."

"Kyoya... I need to teach him not to be so dependent on others... I need to teach him he can stand on his own if God forbid he finds himself alone... And I can only do that by setting an example... And that starts with me providing for him myself. And that's why we can't move in together."

"I see..." Kyoya then said. He wanted to argue but his personal experience told him she was right. When he lost everything and when he lost his friends, he had to make it on his own.

"Fine... I'll look around too."

"You don't need to."

"You're looking for a place where my son is going to live... I need to make sure it's acceptable." He replied.

"But-"

"End of discussion."

"Thank you." She said in the end.

"Don't mention it."

"And Kyoya, know that this is just a temporary measure." She added. "We will eventually move in with you."

"And I can't wait for that day to come." He replied with a smile.

"Me neither."

"But in the meantime, why don't you talk to your dad?"

"I will... I'll talk to him."

* * *

Tamaki was hanging up his phone after listening to Haruhi's message for the fifth time.

He felt she'd crossed the line and wasn't sure he was ready to see her yet. And with his wife still giving him the cold treatment he wasn't sure contacting her was the smartest thing to do. On the other hand he needed her for his business deals as she was the only one he trusted to do things right.

"I don't really have much of a choice. I need to confront her."

And so deciding on the course of action he made his way to her old office only to find out that she'd already left the company. But he was told, at the same time, where he could find her.

With the newly acquired information he made his way to her new office where he ran into Hanae.

"Good afternoon Suoh-san." She told him when she saw him.

"Hanae-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her there.

"Sensei offered me a job here and I took it."

"Oh... I didn't know about that." He then said. "Well congratulations on your new job!"

"Thank you."

"And is she available by the way?"

"No… She went out for lunch. You missed her by about half-hour."

"Oh." He replied before taking a look at his watch. "Well... I'll drop by again tomorrow then."

"You should call first next time." She said handing him over one of Haruhi's business card.

"Thank you." He replied scrutinising it for a moment before placing it in his pocket. "Please tell her I dropped by."

"Sure I will."

"Thanks and have a nice day." He then told her before making his way out.

* * *

"Ok Haruhi... When I said you should talk to your dad I never said it had to be today... Or right now!"

"The earlier the better." She replied as she dragged him to her house after their lunch.

"But why do you need me there? You know he's going to kick me out again." Kyoya then said.

"Maybe but I won't let you go this time." She said as they finally reached her house. "Also, I'd rather we do this when Kazuya is still in school."

"You're still afraid of telling him the truth about me?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well... If he takes after you, he will eventually forgive us for lying to him."

"What if he takes after you?"

"I'd rather not think about it and continue to believe he's as forgiving as you are."

Haruhi gave him a smile and a quick kiss before opening the door.

"Wait here for a moment." She then said as she got further inside the house.

"Dad!" She then started to call.

"I'm in the living room." He shouted back. And so she made her way there and found him watching TV while eating some snack.

"Dad, can we talk?" She then said as she sat down next to him.

"Sure honey unless it's about that idiot boyfriend of yours." He replied muting the TV set.

"Kyoya's not an idiot dad... But it is about him."

"Then I'm not interested." He said unmuting it again.

"Dad why are you being so stubborn?"

"Well at least I know you took that from me." He replied.

She stared at him for a moment then said: "I want to tell Kazuya the truth."

Kyoya flinched as he heard her say those words and her father finally understanding that she really needed to talk turned the TV off all together to give her his full attention.

"You do?"

And she nodded in response.

"Why?"

"I just can't continue like this anymore. I want everything to be out in the open. And if it all goes well, he'll want to be with his father."

Ranka passed his hand over his face trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes... Because if he finds out any other way, he may never forgive me. So I would prefer if he heard it from me." She said grabbing her dad's hand. "But before I can do that, I need you to be fine with him... Because you're my father and what you think means a lot to me."

Ranka tightened the hold he had on her hand then said: "But I just don't understand. In fact there are many things I don't understand."

"Then please tell me so maybe I can shed some light."

"Ok... Let's start with how just a year ago you wished he was 'dead'."

"A year ago I was still in a very bad place. But I've moved on from that."

"You mean you've moved on from him." Ranka rectified.

Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about it.

"He's moved on from me." She then replied. "It simply took me a long time to accept it."

"Ok... But what about Hikaru? It took you ten years to move on from Tamaki but it didn't take you even a week to move on from him."

"Maybe I didn't really love Hikaru."

"But you love Kyoya." He retorted almost sarcastically.

She nodded in response.

"And how can you be sure?"

"To be honest... I may be mistaken there too, but I want to give it a chance." She replied. "But I know that right now, I have really strong feelings for him."

He stared at her for a moment then said: "I understand that you're following your heart but doesn't your head tell you that it doesn't feel right?"

Haruhi gave him a confused look.

"I mean... Why would you do something like that to Tamaki?" He then clarified.

"I thought about it too dad but-"

"No… I don't think you understand me." He said repeating himself. "Why would you and Kyoya do something like that to Tamaki? What did he do to you to deserve this from you two?"

Kyoya who was still listening in then paid even more attention wondering what was in her mind at that moment.

"He... He didn't do anything to deserve this from us, dad... In fact, he deserves to be surrounded by people better than Kyoya and me." She replied. "But the fact remains, that Kyoya is the father of my son. He also deserves a chance at having a real family. And Kazuya needs a real father figure."

"He had Hikaru until you ruined it for him."

"No..." She replied shaking her head. "Hikaru wasn't a father figure to him. He was only the 'cool' uncle... I had not realised that until Kyoya came back into our lives. He's done so much for him. Things Hikaru could never have done for Kazuya. Not that he couldn't, but either it didn't cross his mind or he didn't want to because he knew in the back of his head that Kazuya isn't his son."

"How do you know that?"

"Dad... You're a father... I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Ranka let out a sigh wondering how he raised such a smart woman on his own.

"So I might be repeating myself but... That 'thing' you're having with Kyoya... How serious are you about giving it a chance? I hope you're not doing this for the wrong reasons."

She shook her head in response.

"Are you sure? Because getting together with him only because you have a child with him doesn't sound right to me."

"I'm into it with my entire being... Dad." She then replied. "I love him... And I want to be with him."

She then lowered her gaze as she could feel the tears come out.

"And I love her, Ranka-san. With all my heart." Kyoya then said sensing it was alright to step inside the living room and grabbing their attention. "And I also want to be with her." He added grabbing her hand and wiping her tears away. She smiled at him and he simply returned it.

Ranka couldn't help but find them sweet together and it somehow made him 'sick'.

"I'm still not convinced." Ranka then said forcing them to turn their head in his direction looking worried.

"Dad..." Haruhi then let out in a low voice.

"Ranka-san... Please give me a chance." Kyoya then pleaded. "I know all too well what it's like not to have a father. I think Kazuya's lived without one long enough."

"Let me finish." Ranka retorted making the young couple go quiet.

"I want to see it for myself. The changes that Haruhi saw in you. Changes that makes her want to move out."

He then stared at them as though considering them for something then said: "You're staying over for dinner and 'no you can't make it' is not even an option."

"But dad... Don't you have to be at the bar tonight?"

"Not anymore, honey..."

"It will be my pleasure... To join you for dinner tonight." Kyoya simply replied with a smile.

**Hope you've enjoyed it. I'll try to submit the next chappy as soon as I can. Tk cr.**


	30. Acceptance

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hello, hello, hello… Attempting to keep to my normal publish schedule, I'm presenting you chapter 31… not much drama going on in this chapter again… just laying the ground for the chapters to come but hope you enjoy it anyway… and this one is again for the kyoxharu fans. Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 31: Acceptance**

"Well... Tonight went rather well..." Kyoya commented as Haruhi walked him back to his car after dinner that night.

"I hope we were able to convince my dad."

"If we didn't I'll try again and again... Until we do."

Haruhi smiled as he spoke those words.

"Here's my ride." He then said as they reached his limousine.

"Thank you for tonight." She then said. "I really appreciate all your efforts."

"Hey... You guys are worth it." He replied with a smile taking her in his arms.

"But you probably had other plans for tonight." She then pointed out lacing her arms around his neck.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't reschedule so it all worked out."

"Well thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." He said leaning in to give her a kiss but as he did, Haruhi's phone rang.

"Sorry." She said as she reached for it to check what it was. "It's a message from my dad."

_'Get back in here!'_ She read on her phone making Kyoya let out a little laugh.

"Unbelievable." She let out looking back only to find her father peering out the window and staring at them.

"I think it'd be best not to try him too much tonight."

She then smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Kyoya." She then said before turning back and making her way back inside.

Kyoya then got in his car and drove off.

* * *

"Hope I wasn't interrupting an important discussion there?" Ranka asked Haruhi almost sarcastically as she got in the house. But Haruhi simply smiled.

"Where's Kazuya?" She then asked him taking her shoes off and making her way to the living room.

"He went to bed. He was exhausted." Ranka replied following her.

"I'll check up on him before going to bed myself." She then decided as she sat down and Ranka did the same.

"So... What do you think?" She then asked her father.

"What do I think? Let's see..." He let out thinking about it for a moment. "Well it's not like what I think matters to you anyway."

"Come on dad... You know that's not true."

"So if I tell you I still feel you're making a mistake, will you listen to me?"

"Only if you have a valid reason to feel that way."

Ranka stared at her for a moment then let out a sigh.

"I'm going to be honest with you here... He's done well... Very well. He finally got it together... Kazuya loves him and there's no doubt about that. I really believe he's taking his role as the father seriously and I know he will take a great care of you two." He said. "I think you're in good hands and although I might be a little reluctant to it, I wouldn't mind giving you away to him."

Haruhi smiled as he spoke those words but she knew it wasn't all.

"But..."

"I knew there was a 'but' coming." She thought.

"...It's a matter of principles." Ranka then said. "Until Tamaki's fine with it, you guys shouldn't even think of getting together."

"Dad..."

"Let me finish." He said and so she stopped talking. "I will not stop you from doing whatever you want. If you want to continue dating him, go ahead. You're a mature adult after all. But that was only my piece of advice to you."

Haruhi remained there silently pondering on her father's words.

"I'm off to bed." Ranka then said going to his feet and walking over to his daughter to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." He added before making his way to his bedroom.

* * *

For the next few days, Haruhi couldn't help but think about her father's words whenever she found herself on her own. She'd always known it wasn't right for her to be dating Kyoya while Tamaki wasn't fine with it, but she'd fallen in love with him and she simply couldn't help it.

"Dad's right... No matter how I look at it. I have to ask him again." She then thought. "Even though the last time he meddled I got angry with him, this is a completely different matter. But he still hasn't returned my call. He probably doesn't even want to see me again let alone talk to me."

She let out a sigh as she thought about it again.

"Maybe I should try calling him again." She then decided reaching for her phone and dialling his number one more time but he still did not answer her call. This time she simply hung up without leaving a message.

Moments later, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Haruhi replied.

"Sensei, someone's here to see you." Her assistant said as she open the door to let her guest inside.

Haruhi's eyes grew when she saw him standing there.

"Tamaki?"

"Hey Haruhi." He simply said with a little smile showing her his phone with her missed call still displaying and making her smile back.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi had gone out of the office for a stroll in a park and Tamaki had invited her to a hot drink to keep her warm while they walked.

"So how have you been?" He then asked her.

"After not working for so long, it feels great to be back in office." She replied with a smile. "And with the clientèle I had built up at Satsuki's, the firm picked up in no time."

"Are you planning to hire more lawyers?"

"I think I'll have to, eventually."

"That is good news."

"Yeah..." She replied as they went silent again.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned your call sooner." Tamaki then said. "I had been planning to come and see you personally for a couple of weeks now but I was always held back."

"It's fine, you don't need to worry about that."

"But I did drop by that other day... Didn't Hanae-chan mention it?"

"I don't remember I'll have to check with her." Haruhi replied.

"Oh..."

"But I finished reading those contracts and I noticed some of the clauses did not feel right."

"Ah?"

"They felt a little ambiguous and since you're the author of the contract, in case of a dispute the advantage would be given to the other party."

"Really..."

"I'll show you the next time you drop by the office."

"Well thank you, Haruhi."

"Anytime..." She replied with a smile.

They walked for another moment before Haruhi suddenly stopped on her track letting out: "I'm sorry about New Year's Eve."

Tamaki then stopped to look back and stare at her. She was bowing to him. He walked over to her and forced her to straighten up. But she was looking away unable to stare at him.

"Let's have a seat." He then simply said grabbing her hand and leading her to a nearby bench. They both sat down and Haruhi was staring intensely at her cup of warm choco.

"It's been almost a month and Éclair hasn't really spoken to me since. Way to kick-off the new year." Tamaki then said making Haruhi flinch. "And I really don't know what to do at this point. When our family visits, she pretends like everything is fine between us... And I always end up playing along... I wouldn't even be surprised if she's having an affair." He added letting out a little chuckle.

"How can you say something like that so casually? Don't you trust her?" Haruhi asked a little exasperated by his attitude.

"I trust her as much as she trusts me." He replied with a little sigh. "But to be honest, it would kill me if she really was."

"Tamaki don't do that to yourself." Haruhi then said. "You don't know that she is."

"I know my wife, Haruhi." He then said. "She hasn't spoken to me in a month. Meaning we haven't made love in at least that much time. She can't last that long."

Haruhi couldn't help but let the tears fall as he spoke, feeling really bad about what she'd done to them. His marriage was in jeopardy whilst she'd been living a romance with his ex-best friend who'd caused their break-up.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki... It's all my fault..." She then let out sobbing.

"Haruhi please don't cry... You shouldn't blame yourself for that."

"But it really is my fault... I never should have brought that matter up in public." Haruhi replied. "So if there is anything I can do, please just let me know."

Tamaki stared and smiled at her.

"You're very kind Haruhi." He said grabbing her hand. "You always have been. But this is something I need to fix myself."

He then let go of her hand and leaned back on the bench.

"So how's Kazuya doing?" Tamaki then asked changing the subject.

"He's doing great..." She replied wiping her tears away and her voice still trembling.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She then went silent for a moment then said: "Tamaki..."

"Hmm?"

"I haven't really discussed what I'm about to tell you with him yet, but I needed to know... How you felt about us dating..."

Tamaki went silent for a moment before letting out a very huge sigh.

"I think you already know Haruhi..." He then replied. "The chances that I will one day be fine with it are very very slim."

Haruhi felt even worse as he spoke those words.

"But I also understand you want to do what's best for your son."

"It's not just because of Kazuya, Tamaki."

Tamaki turned to look at her as she spoke.

"So you really did fall in love with him..." He then said. "I never saw you make such a face over Hikaru or anyone else for that matter."

"Not even over you?" She asked him.

But he simply smiled in response.

"Does he make you happy?" He then asked.

She stared at him for a moment then looked down as she nodded.

"Does he treat you and your son well?"

She nodded again.

"Then I don't want to be the one standing in the way of you guys becoming a real family." He then said making her look up. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead before going to his feet.

Haruhi also got to her feet then walked over to him to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a huge hug. Tamaki was surprised at first but then returned the hug.

"Thank you." She then whispered in his ear before letting go of him. She gave him one last smile before walking away from him.

"I haven't seen you make such a face over anyone since me." He then whispered out as he watched her leave. But right then he knew that what they once had was real.

* * *

As Haruhi walked out of Ueno Park, she suddenly wanted to see him. And so she made her way to his house.

She got there about half an hour later and simply rang his doorbell.

Kyoya opened the door a moment later and was very surprised to see her there.

"Haruhi?" He let out.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." She simply said to him.

"Well I was about to go out but..." He started saying but she simply cut him off grabbing the hem of his jacket to pull his head down and give him a kiss. She then slowly pushed him back inside the house allowing the door to close behind them.

"I guess I can give you half an hour." Kyoya then said with a little smile when she finally broke the kiss.

"Only half an hour?" She asked with a sneaky smile while taking his glasses off.

"Yes... Half an hour." He said giving her a quick kiss and taking her coat off, letting it fall on the floor. "So you'll have to come back tonight for more."

"Half an hour suddenly sounds really good."

"But I need to make a quick phone call." He said reaching for his phone in his pocket and dialling a number. Haruhi started kissing him on his neck as he did.

"Hi, it's me. I'm going to be running late..." Kyoya then said to the person he was talking to, trying to contain himself while Haruhi continued to nip on his neck. "About half an hour..." He said as Haruhi started biting and sucking his neck. "Make that an hour." He quickly rectify making Haruhi smile against his neck before hanging up.

"I never knew you could be that conniving." He then told her as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"I learned from the best." She replied staring in his eyes and making him laugh a little. Then referring to his glasses he added "Take good care of them."

He then leaned in to grab her lips with his again engaging in a passionate make out session as his hands wandered from her behind and up her back until he reached the zip of her dress that he slowly undid while she laced her arms around his neck leaning against him even more. Kyoya's kisses then drifted from her lips to her neck that he started biting and sucking and making his lover moan. Haruhi then also started undoing the buttons of his shirt and unbuckling his belt that she then removed and threw on the floor. Kyoya then grabbed the sleeves of her dress pushing them down a little and causing it to fall on the floor too. He then returned to kissing her on her lips while slowly leading her to the living room and undoing her bra.

He then approached the sofa and laid her down on it while still kissing her. His kisses then trailed from her lips to her neck again then to her chest that he placed in his mouth and started licking and sucking. Haruhi couldn't help but let out several moans and tensing against him as she ran her hand through his hair.

Kyoya's kisses then trailed further down until he reached her lower parts that were still covered by her panties. He then placed his hand inside it playing with her entrance for a moment before placing his finger inside of her and starting to thrust. As he did, Haruhi simply rested her hands on his back while enjoying his ministrations.

Kyoya then took his finger out before taking her panties off completely then placed her legs on his shoulders. He then placed his tongue inside of her causing her to let out even louder moans.

She then grabbed his head almost pulling his silky soft hair out as he continued to thrust his tongue, exploring every inches of her entrance that he'd not tasted in so long.

Haruhi couldn't help but think it felt different from when Tamaki had done the same to her. But she quickly shook her head as she realised she was comparing them and simply decided to enjoy Kyoya's licks and thrusts. It felt more agressive than the last time they made love. But she loved it.

Kyoya could feel her body tensing more and more and decided to stop as she was seconds away from getting an orgasm.

"Why did you stop?" Haruhi then asked him looking a little flustered.

But he simply pulled himself up so he could stare in her eyes and smiled at her. He then leaned in to give her a kiss so she could taste herself too. She then laced her arms around his neck pulling him against her and as she did, Kyoya repositioned himself between her legs.

"Pull my boxers down." He then whispered in her ears and Haruhi did as ordered freeing his manhood that she grabbed and started caressing.

"Ooh..." Kyoya let out unable to control himself anymore.

"Was that a moan?" Haruhi then whispered jokingly with a little chuckle.

He smiled in reply before placing his hands over her head and his lips on hers again as she continued to caress him.

When she felt he was hard enough, she gently placed it against her entrance and let go of him making him smile.

He then slowly entered her with slow thrusts like he'd done the last few times but this time his thrust bit by bit started going faster and faster.

Haruhi realised it wasn't as gentle as it had been the last time but for some reason she couldn't understand, she loved it all the same. She shouted out her moan not worried about whether they were alone in the house or not.

Kyoya then started kissing her again, muffling the sound she was making but was still amused by it.

Haruhi then passed her arms around him again and started caressing his back, his glasses still in her hand.

As she felt her end coming, she once again felt she needed to grab onto something and before she knew it, she'd grabbed onto Kyoya's back, her nails piercing through his skin.

Kyoya could feel the pain rush from his back but he felt it was a small price to pay to pleasure the woman of his life.

"Haruhi..." He then whispered out in her ear as he felt his end coming too.

"Kyoya..." She also let out as they both reached their climax at the same time.

Kyoya remained inside her for a moment whilst leaning on her and breathing heavily. She was also out of breath and he could feel her heart beat fast. Very fast.

He finally pulled out of her then laid back down on her.

"I think it's only a matter of time before Kazuya gets to have a younger brother or sister." Haruhi then jokingly commented but making Kyoya stare at her looking surprised.

"Haven't you been using contraception?" He then asked her and she shook her head in response.

He stared again still surprised but then smiled saying: "Well if he does, I'll be there this time."

He then leaned on her again resting his head on her chest.

"Kyoya..." She then called again.

"Hmm?"

"I was joking."

"Were you testing me?"

"No."

"Well I wasn't joking." He replied. "I really don't mind having more children with you."

Haruhi remained silent as he spoke those words and pondering on them while she caressed his back. But then she noticed the scratches on his back.

"Kyoya, when did you hurt yourself?" She then asked a little concerned.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a testimony of how good I made you feel." He replied with a sneaky smile then giving her a quick kiss. He then grabbed the small cover and placed it over them.

She gave him a confused look not sure what he meant by it but then shrugged it off and placed his glasses back on his face.

She then wrapped herself around him and snuggled against his chest.

"So how's the house hunt going?" He then asked Haruhi.

"It's going pretty well actually." She replied sounding very enthusiastic. "I found one I really liked. And Kazuya loves it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She replied. "I want to put an offer on it but I don't want to do that until you've checked it out yourself."

"And when do you want me to go check it out."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Shall we do that this Saturday then?"

"It's a date." She replied snuggling against him even more.

They remained silently in each others arms for another moment while Kyoya played with her hair.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been almost an hour." Haruhi then pointed out as he did not seem to be about to leave.

"Oh right." He let out grabbing his trouser from the floor and grabbing his phone to send a quick email.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" He then asked her.

"No, not really. Why are you asking?"

"I have this thing I need to attend."

"A thing? What thing?"

"The opening of my new art school."

Haruhi looked up to stare at him a little confused.

"You're opening another school?"

"Yeah."

"That's kind of a big deal." She then said unwrapping her arms from around him.

"It is... The first few times. Now it's just another one of my many investment." He replied.

"If you say so..."

"Are you upset? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not upset." She replied. "Just surprised you never mentioned it."

"I didn't know you'd be interested in what I do."

"Whatever made you think that?"

"You never asked me about it." He replied with a sigh.

Haruhi stared at him for another moment. She then approached her face to his and placed a little kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me about these kind of things." She then said. "And I would love to go with you tonight."

He smiled then leaned in to give her a kiss.

"By the way, I saw Tamaki today." She then nonchalantly said. "He dropped by the office."

"Ah? And what did he want?"

"He wanted me to go through some of his contracts. He'd asked me to do that when I was still with Satsuki."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Last time I checked you weren't on speaking terms with him. And I assumed he would look for another attorney."

"Coming from the man who forced his case on me." She let out jokingly and making him roll his eyes. "Anyway, we talked and I apologised to him."

"What did you apologise to him for?" Kyoya asked a little confused.

"I kind of put him on the spot that night."

"But you told me he was the one who brought it up."

"I know but..." She then said. "...it still wasn't my place and we kind of threw our relationship to his face so his reaction to it was to be expected."

"Haruhi... It's been ten years." Kyoya replied. "Don't you think it's time he got over it?"

"And he used to be your best friend. Don't you think that we owed him that much?" Haruhi retorted a little angry by his attitude.

"I don't feel like I owe him anything." Kyoya simply replied surprising Haruhi.

"Are you angry with him?" She then asked.

"I feel something but I just can't put a name on it." Kyoya replied. "I know however that it isn't a good feeling."

Haruhi stared at him for another moment then asked: "Do you want me to stop seeing him?"

Kyoya stared at her a little surprised.

"You know I would do it for you." She added lowering her gaze.

He then let out a sigh and passed his hand in her hair again.

"Although in an ideal world, I would love that... I don't want to be the one telling you who you should or should not see or talk to." He replied. "But thank you for being so considerate."

He then gave her a long kiss as he started another round of love making.

"It's been officially over an hour." Haruhi then let out in between the kissing.

"I don't really care. What's going on here is much more interesting." He replied making her chuckle as he placed himself on top of her.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" A man asked her as she got out of the bed that afternoon.

"Yeah... I still have some things to tend to." She replied putting her bra and panties back on.

"When will I get to see you again?"

She turned around on herself just as she finished putting her dress back on.

"Sometime soon." She replied with a devious smile. "I'll call you as usual."

"Maybe one day, we'll get to go to your place." He then said.

She approached him to place one last kiss on his lips then said: "Don't count on it."

"Are you hiding something from me?" He then asked her but she simply smiled.

"Bye Arai..."

"See you soon, Éclair." He said as she left that hotel room and as he laid back down on the bed.

As she closed the door behind her, she paused and leaned agaisnt it for a moment, thinking about her behaviour towards her husband in the past month.

"I think I've ignored him long enough. If I keep this up he might start suspecting something."

She then let out a huge sigh before making her way back home.

As she got there, she immediately made her way to her bedroom where she ran into her husband who was picking out clothes from their wardrobe.

"Hey Éclair." He then said feeling a little awkward. "I just came to get some change of clothes. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

He then returned to minding his business when Éclair walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips surprising him at the same time.

"So... You're forgiving me?" He asked her with a smile when she broke the kiss. But she started kissing him again in response while she led him to their bed.

**If this was a KyoxHaru fic, this chapter would be the perfect ending :-), but it's not so got to keep going... And I'm hating Éclair more every day… Hang in there Tamaki… See you guys in the next update.**


	31. Good times…

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya… Been a while since the last update. As usual, real life caught up with me and kept me very busy. But I was able to continue writing in my scraps and as I'm publishing this I'm writing the final chapter of the fic which will officially make it a 44 or 45 chapters fic (depending on whether to split that final chapter or not). So yes we're approaching the end of the fic. But there is still a lot for our protagonists to go through before I end it and I'd like to take that opportunity to thank you all (if you're reading this) for following this fic so far :-).**

**As for this chapter, Haruhi's getting ready to move house amongst other things. On that note please enjoy chapter 32… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 32: Good times…**

"How did it come down to this?" Kaoru wondered out loud as he re-painted the walls of Haruhi's new home.

"We just couldn't refuse a direct request from Haru-chan." Hani replied jokingly as he painted another part of the wall.

"And from Ranka-san." Kyoya added also painting another part with Mori and Ranka.

"You guys are such sweethearts for helping out." Ranka then told them. "Your efforts won't be wasted, I promise."

"I should have forced Hikaru to come along." Kaoru then said jokingly.

"It's actually a good thing you didn't." Hani replied. "He probably would have done a lousy job." He added as he started laughing.

"Mistukuni, Kaoru... Let's focus on the task at hand." Mori then said before giving a quick glance in Kyoya's direction.

Kyoya himself then simply placed his brush back in his pot of paint then grabbing it said: "I'll get started on the bedrooms."

He then made his way out.

"Well... That was... Awkward." Kaoru said rubbing the back of his head.

Hani then let out a huge sigh.

"So we're back to that place... Where we can't mention names again." He then said.

"I'm sorry about that." Ranka then said. "We probably just need to give him some time."

"I guess so..."

"But I'm surprised he's actually helping with this kind of tedious task." Kaoru then said with a smile.

"He would do anything for Haruhi and Kazuya." Hani then said also smiling. "When will they start moving in by the way?"

"Next week-end." Ranka replied a little less enthusiastic. "I still can't believe it."

"Ji-san... Why are you letting her do this?" Kaoru then asked Ranka.

"I just figured that she was bound to leave home one day or the other." He replied with a smile while painting the wall. "She did it ten years ago... And the way I see it, it's only a matter of time before Kyoya-kun proposes."

"Haru-chan and Kyo-chan? Getting married?"

"That would be the cherry on top of the cake." Kaoru commented.

"And yet it is the wisest decision. Especially for Kazuya." Ranka explained.

"But the boy still doesn't know." Hani then pointed out.

"Do you think they'll tell Kazuya the truth before they get married?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"Hold on! I didn't say he'd already proposed so don't go there yet." Ranka then said getting annoyed by their allusions.

"In any case, she told Mei she was going to tell Kazuya sometime soon." Kaoru then said.

"That's what she told me too." Ranka replied.

"I wonder how he's going to take it." Hani then let out sounding a little concerned.

"He's a good boy. I'm sure he'll come around." Ranka then said.

"Let's hope so."

"I'll go give Kyoya a hand." Mori then said after he was done with his wall.

"You're done already? That was fast!" Kaoru commented.

"That's because he's actually working." Ranka then said. "And we should do the same instead of gossiping."

Mori then grabbed his pot and made his way towards the bedrooms and searched them until he found Kyoya who was hard at work.

"Do you need some help?" Mori then asked him.

"Ah... Mori." He said as he watched his friend come in and get to work.

"Thank you." He then said as he got back to work.

"It's nothing." Mori replied and so they continued to paint silently for some time.

"How are you doing?" Mori then asked finally breaking the silence.

Kyoya smiled a little then replied: "If it's about me suddenly leaving... I'd like to apologise for that. It was rude of me."

"It's not about that." Mori replied.

Kyoya gave his friend a quick look then replied: "I'm doing fine... But I would do better if they'd moved in with me instead of wasting money on a new house."

"She probably would if you were marrying her." Mori then said.

Kyoya once again turned to stare at him a little surprised. But after thinking about it for a moment, he remembered that she'd agreed to move in with Tamaki after he'd proposed to her.

"I don't want to follow on his footsteps." He then simply said as he returned to painting his wall.

"So you're not planning to marry her." Mori let out.

"I didn't say that." Kyoya replied.

"It sure sounded like you did." Mori replied with a little shrug but Kyoya simply remained silent.

"I haven't decided yet…" Kyoya then said. "Let's see how things go first."

"That's probably the best approach…" Mori finished the discussion with as they continued painting the bedrooms.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're doing this Haruhi." Mei commented as she placed some of Haruhi's belonging in a box.

"To be honest, me neither." Haruhi replied. "So many things happened since I moved in here."

She then stopped to look around her room. "I'm so going to miss it here. But it's time for a fresh start. New boyfriend, new job, new house."

"Boyfriend? It's been such a long time since I heard you use that word." Mei then commented jokingly. "And how are things going with Kyoya anyway?"

"Everything is fine with Kyoya." Haruhi replied with a little smile.

"So... Do you think we could go on a double date some time with your new 'boyfriend'?"

"Double date? That's so not like Kyoya." Haruhi replied.

"Well... You keep talking about how he's changed so I figured he might have changed into that kind of guy."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the changes I see are different."

"How?"

Haruhi paused for a moment to think about it.

"It feels like he used that time away from us to do a lot of thinking and get his act together you know." She explained. "Like he's been through a lot and has become even wiser than he was."

"Do you ever talk about those ten years?" Mei then asked.

"No... Now that you mention it. We never really did." Haruhi replied. "Except that one time when I had just started on his case. He mentioned something about going through hell... But he's just secretive like that."

"You're a terrible girlfriend... And mother!"

"Why are you saying that?"

"How can you not want to know more about the guy you're dating and the father of your son?"

Haruhi stared at her really surprised. She never really thought about it. She'd known him for so long she'd never given a second thought about their time apart. She'd always assumed she already knew everything she needed to know about him. But that reminded her of something similar happening about Tamaki and it made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Mei asked her.

"I just remembered having a similar conversation with you over Tamaki." Haruhi replied as she boxed another one of her many books.

"We did?"

"Yes, we did." Haruhi replied. "And I guess, what Kyoya's been doing these past years don't really matter to me. What matters is that he's here now."

"If you say so..."

Haruhi stared at her friend for another moment.

"But thank you for looking out for me."

"That's what I do."

"And although he may not be into double dates, I don't believe he'd be against a sit down dinner at home."

"Sweet... And maybe I'll get to ask him all the things that you can't be bothered to."

"Yeah... That's what you do." Haruhi replied with a little chuckle as Mei grabbed another one of her books that caught her attention.

"'A Tale of a Princess'... Haruhi... I didn't know you were into fairy tales."

"What are you talking about?" She asked back looking up and as she did, she realised what Mei had just put her hands on.

She quickly walked over to her and grabbed the photobook her from her hands.

"It's just another one of my many books. Nothing to see here." She then said earning a confused look from her friend.

"O-kay... That was weird."

"Why don't you check the living room? I'll meet you there in a moment." Haruhi then said holding the album against her chest.

Mei stared at her for another moment before making her way out. Haruhi waited until she'd completely left the room before giving the album Tamaki had given a quick look and placing it in the box that she immediately closed and taped.

She then took a deep breath before making her way to her son's bedroom to check up on how he was doing but when she entered his room, she found him sitting on his bed slowly packing his belongings.

"Hey honey..." She then called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied.

She then walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You know you can always talk to me."

"It's just that I don't understand why we have to move house."

"Don't you like our new place?" Haruhi asked a little surprised.

"I love it but..." He then replied. "I also love living with ojichan."

"Is that what bothers you?"

He nodded in response.

"Kazu-chan, honey... Us moving out doesn't mean you won't get to spend time with ojichan anymore."

"It doesn't?"

Haruhi shook her head in response.

"You'll always have your room here so you can come and see him or even stay here with him whenever you want." She then said.

"Really."

"Of course...And knowing your grand-father he'll probably be at our house almost every day." She replied with a little chuckle making her son smile too.

"But it still won't be the same." He then said.

"I know." She then said taking him in her arms and giving him a hug. "But I needed you to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

She then let go of him to grab his hands and stare in his eyes.

"Kazuya..." She then said. "You know that for the past five month, Kyo-jisan and I have been seeing each other."

"I know." He replied still not sure where she was going with that.

"Well because of that... There are great chances that we move in with him one day."

"Move in with Kyo-jisan?" He repeated sounding very surprised and Haruhi nodded in response.

"And if that happens we will have to move out of ojichan's house anyway." She then added. "But I really hope that you're fine with that."

He remained silent while thinking about it for a moment.

"I like Kyo-jisan." He then said. "But why doesn't he move in here with us?"

"Because, he might end up fighting with ojichan every day." She replied with a smile.

"Doesn't ojichan like Kyo-jisan?"

"Oh honey... It's not like that at all." Haruhi replied with a little chuckle. "When you grow up and have a daughter of your own, you'll understand."

Kazuya stared at her a little confused but then decided to give up.

"Come on." She then said going to her feet. "We need to finish packing before the movers get here."

"Ok."

"But hey... Pack only the things you want to have with you every day."

"Why?"

"Like I said, you'll still be spending a lot of time over here too." She replied with a smile before leaving his room.

* * *

The construction for Tamaki's complex had started and he'd spent most of his time on site or in meetings with potential investors.

Although his wife had started talking to him again, it still wasn't the same thing anymore. And he submerged himself with work hoping not to be affected by his relationship with his wife too much.

But that evening when he returned home, he'd received an invitation to a function.

"Hmm... A charity event..." He let out. "I guess Éclair will probably want to go."

And so when she later returned home, he'd told her about it over dinner.

"I'd love to go." She simply said when he mentioned it.

"I thought you would." He replied with a faint smile.

He then stared at her for a moment.

"So are you going because you really want to? Or is it just for the sake of fulfilling your duty as my wife?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, lately the only time I could really enjoy your company is when we have family visiting us and when you feel like sleeping with me."

"And the problem is?"

"I'm tired of that little game." He simply replied.

"I don't remember you complaining when we were having sex."

"So we're having sex?" Tamaki retorted. "We're not making love anymore."

Éclair gave him a disconcerted look then replied: "You're reading too much into this."

Tamaki let out a little fake laugh.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" He then asked her looking irritated.

"And what are you implying?"

"Just that if you don't want to do this anymore let's just put an end to it." Tamaki replied. "But I'm done playing."

Éclair stared at him in shock as he returned to his dinner that he started having angrily.

"Do you want to end this?" She then asked him but he silently continued to eat without replying.

She then placed her cutleries down and got to her feet. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"What do you want now?" Tamaki then said. "I'm still eating."

"I don't want to end it." She replied tightening the hold she had on him.

Tamaki let out a sigh then said: "I don't want to end it either."

"Then why did you let out those awful words? Are you by any chance thinking about it?" She then asked.

"It crossed my mind." Tamaki replied turning around to face her as she let go of him and took a seat next to him.

"We've both been too unhappy lately." He then explained. "If it goes on like this, it would only be a matter of time before we really hurt each other."

Éclair lowered her gaze as he spoke those words.

"Do you think we can go back to being happy some day?" She then asked. "Do you think there's still hope for us?"

Tamaki stared at her for a moment then replied: "I think there is... But we won't be able to fix our problem if you continue to pretend like everything is fine when we both know it isn't."

He paused again then asked her: "This is going to be like the hundredth time I'm asking you but... Will you forgive me for the New Year's Eve incident?"

"I already told you everything was fine."

"I want you to mean it this time."

She then stared in his eyes and replied: "I forgive you."

Tamaki smiled as for the first time in weeks he felt how sincere she was about it.

"And I also want to apologise for ignoring you for a whole month." She added.

Tamaki then grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards him so she could sit on his laps.

"It's fine." He simply said. "But I have to wonder... How did you get by for a whole month without...? You know…"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied with a chuckle.

"Let's just say I have my own way of dealing with it."

"And I have my own toys." She replied leaning to place a kiss on his lips that he returned.

"Toys?" Tamaki replied with a little laugh in between the kisses.

"Hmm..."

"And how do they compare?"

"They're nothing compared to you." She said finally breaking the kiss and going to her feet.

"I'm glad to hear that." He replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his chair and leading him to their bedroom.

She then started kissing him again as soon as they reached their bedroom and as the door closed on them.

* * *

Haruhi was at Mei's getting ready for another function Kyoya had asked her to accompany him to.

"Mei... Your dresses are getting more beautiful every time." Haruhi told her as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"And I can't believe you have an opinion in what's beautiful or not." Mei retorted as she re-adjusted the dress on Haruhi.

"What? Ok I'm taking my comment back." Haruhi then retorted making her friend laugh.

"So how's the move going?" Mei asked her.

"We've already started moving in some things but I still have a lot of things at my father's." Haruhi replied with a sigh. "And with the business, things are pretty hectic for me."

"So this party you're going to is actually the break you needed."

"I'm not sure about that." Haruhi replied. "Kyoya said it was a good opportunity to expand my connections and get potential new clients."

"So, it's business related…"

"Yeah... I'm even thinking about having my wardrobe revamped to meet my new career demands."

"I had been thinking about it too." Mei then said. "Since you've been asking me for a dress almost every week this month."

"That's also because I want to get more involved with what Kyoya does." Haruhi replied. "So you think you can help?"

"Of course."

"With a family discount?"

"You'll have to check with Kaoru for that." Mei replied as she applied the final touches on her friend's dress. "I'm done."

"Thank you, Mei." Haruhi replied. She then grabbed her purse before making her way out to Mei's living room where Kyoya was waiting with Kaoru.

"Ah... You're finally ready." Kyoya said going to his feet when he saw her coming in.

"Yes... So... What do you think?" Haruhi asked him turning on herself.

"It's perfect." He replied with a smile that she returned.

"Aren't you guys the cutest thing..." Kaoru commented jokingly as Mei took a seat next to him.

"Shut up, Kaoru." Haruhi retorted blushing a little and making her friend laugh.

"Well... We better get going if we don't want to get there too late." Kyoya then said.

"Sure... Let's go." She replied with a smile. "Thank you again Mei."

"No worries..." Mei replied with a smile.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She then said before making her way out followed by Kyoya.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Tamaki shouted to his wife who was stuck in her closet still trying to find a dress to wear at the party that evening.

"I can't believe I have nothing to wear." She muttered to herself as Tamaki joined her in the closet wondering why she was taking so long.

"You're still in your bathrobe?!" He asked her surprised.

"Don't pressure me!" She retorted getting more and more irritated.

"Let me help you." Tamaki then told her as he started looking too.

He searched for a moment then pulled out an ensemble he believed might fit her.

"What do you think of this set?" He asked her.

"I wore it at the Daitsuki function already."

"Oh... Ok." He replied pulling out another one. "How about this one?"

"Takenaga's party."

"And this one."

"Sakura-chan's." She retorted. "You see I have nothing to wear."

"But what's the big deal? Wear them again."

She gave him an exasperated look.

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak?" She asked sarcastically.

He let out a sigh then pulled his phone out and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kaoru." He said making his way out of the closet just as his friend answered the call. "Hey Kaoru, how are you doing?"

"Great. Yourself?"

"I'm alright... But I'm kind of in a pickle."

"What is it?"

"I need a dress for tonight."

Kaoru remained silent.

"Hello? Kaoru?"

"I was just trying to picture what dress would look good on you."

"Very funny, Kaoru... But it's not for me. It's for Éclair."

"Hmm... For your wife. I don't know about that."

"I know you're not a big fan of hers but it's an emergency." He replied. "Besides it's not like she'll be getting it for free."

"You're right and I hope you also realise she won't be getting the friends and family discount."

"That's not a problem."

"Cool... Well I'll find something for her. You should come over."

"I can't. You know your brother banned us."

"I don't think he's in that place anymore."

"Maybe but I don't want to risk it since we're running late already."

"Fine. I'll come over."

"Thank you." Tamaki replied before hanging up. "Sorted."

He then walked back inside the closet to find his wife once again rummaging through her clothes.

"You can stop looking. Kaoru's on his way with a dress."

"Yeah... I'd rather go naked."

"As much as I would enjoy that, I don't think the other guests will appreciate."

"You're not funny."

"And I thought you were a fan of the Hitachiin."

"I love their clothes. I'm just not sure I like them."

"You're only transferring your dislike of Haruhi unto them."

"No I'm not."

"Really? Well what have they done to you?"

Éclair thought about it for a moment and she then realised he was right. She didn't have a beef with the twins. Just Haruhi. But she somehow dragged them into their feud.

"Oh my God! I'm a horrible person."

"Not horrible... Just human."

"I have to make it up to them."

"You can start by wearing the dress Kaoru's bringing." Tamaki replied. "And appreciate the trouble for coming all the way here just for you. That's the kind of people my friends are."

Éclair smiled as he spoke those words.

"Fine... I'll wear it."

"Thank you." He replied before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

About half an hour later, one of Tamaki's attendants came to find him in his room announcing his guests.

"Looks like Kaoru's here." He said going to his feet. "I'll be right back." He then told his wife. He then made his way out and to the guest living room.

When he reached the room and first saw his guests, he was surprised to see him there with his brother.

"Hikaru?" He let out.

"Hey Tamaki."

**Looks like Hikaru's ready to make up with Tamaki :-). yey! Well, I'll see you in the next update (whenever that is but hopefully very soon…)**


	32. Take another little piece of my heart

**Just Wiping Scars**

**And the drama starts again with this chapter and will go on for quite some time XD… Enjoy chapter 33.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 33: Take another little piece of my heart**

"Hikaru?" Tamaki asked surprised to see him in his living room.

"Hey Tamaki." The man replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come with me." Kaoru explained.

"Actually he tricked me into coming here with him." Hikaru rectified. "If I knew you were his client I wouldn't have bothered."

"Oh..." Tamaki let out a little disappointed.

"Hikaru, you need to learn to lie better." Kaoru then said sounding exasperated and grabbing Éclair's dress from the sofa he'd left it on.

"Excuse me?"

"How many clients do you think I have that is worth the trouble of finding a dress and having it home delivered?" He then asked his brother.

"I was hoping you were bringing it to Hani or Mori." Hikaru replied looking away.

"But you knew there was a possibility Tamaki needed the dress." Kaoru retorted.

"Whatever dude." Hikaru replied rolling his eyes, placing his hands behind his head and making the young Suoh chuckle.

"So what's the dress for?" Kaoru asked Tamaki as he removed the packaging from the dress.

"There's this garden party we were invited to and Éclair somehow didn't think of getting something new to wear."

"A garden party?" Kaoru repeated almost whispering remembering Kyoya telling him about the one he was attending that same evening with Haruhi.

"Yeah… Some kind of marketing event." Tamaki explained.

"I see…" Kaoru replied. "Well… It could be that Éclair was distracted by something… It happens."

"Yeah… I bet she's plotting another way to ruin Haruhi's life." Hikaru added.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted.

"No... Let him be. I appreciate his honesty." Tamaki replied. "But Éclair's come a long way since that time. She was even showing remorse for what she did to you guys earlier this evening."

"She did?" Kaoru asked a little surprised. "I see you were able to get through to her in the end."

"I don't know... Maybe..." Tamaki simply replied with a sigh. "But I know it would be great if we could all get along."

"You're saying that but you won't make up with Kyoya." Kaoru then said.

"That's a completely different matter." Tamaki replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry bro but I have to side with Tamaki on this one." Hikaru then said.

"Come on you guys... You haven't even spent a minute in his company since he came back so I don't know how you can tell." Kaoru said in Kyoya's defence.

"We don't need to spend time with him to know he's become even worse than he was before." Hikaru retorted.

"Aren't you a little judgemental?"

"Uh... Let's see." Tamaki then said pretending to think about it. "Nope… Even after thinking about it Kyoya's still a manipulative moron and I'm being nice."

"Think about it Kaoru." Hikaru then said. "He used his father's case to get close to Haruhi before making a move on her. And knowing very well how it would make her look."

"But she's happy."

"It doesn't matter... He basically stole Haruhi from Tamaki then from me." Hikaru then said.

"There is no way we can forgive such behaviour."

"And I understand that he doesn't really give a s*** about me but what about Tamaki?"

"Are you worried about me?" Tamaki then asked him staring at him with cute puppy eyes before jumping on Hikaru to give him a huge hug.

"Oh... Get off me you perv. I was being serious." Hikaru then said pushing him off of him.

"Tamaki what's taking so long?" They then heard someone ask from behind them.

"Ah! E-chan! Sorry we made you wait." Tamaki then said letting go of Hikaru and walking over to Kaoru to grab the dress. "Here's your dress."

"Thank you." She said grabbing it from his hand. "And thank you Hitachiin-san. And sorry for the trouble." She added turning her attention to the twins.

"It's our pleasure." They both replied in unison.

"I also want to apologise for all the trouble I caused you." She then said going into a little bow and surprising the guys.

"It's... It's okay Éclair." Kaoru then told her hoping she'd straighten up. "It's all in the past."

"No... I have been horrible to you guys... Especially you Hikaru-san." She added. "I want to make it up to you."

"Wow... Talk about a change in attitude." Hikaru then said walking over to her forcing her to straighten up. He stared at her for a moment then said: "Well, like my lil' bro said, it's all in the past. I've moved on from that. I wouldn't have agreed to come here if I hadn't. Besides, even though you tried to break Haruhi and me up, the reason we're not together today is not you so don't fret about it."

"Oh..."

"So how about you tried on that dress and we adjusted it for you?" Hikaru then said with a smile.

She smiled back then replied: "Sure."

She then made her way back to her room to get changed.

"Thank you for doing this Hikaru." Tamaki then said to him. "And it seems you're finally approving of her."

"I had a problem with her for as long as Haruhi was my main concern." Hikaru replied. "But since she's now the least of my worries..."

"So you're still angry with her..." Tamaki then said.

"Until she breaks it off with Kyoya."

"What if she doesn't?" Kaoru asked very sceptic about his brother's prediction.

"She will." Hikaru simply replied. "I know she will."

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi were at the party they'd been invited to mingling with the other guests. Kyoya was using every opportunity he had to advertise 'Fujioka & Co' and Haruhi couldn't help but wonder how he could handle it all but she could only admire him even more.

After a while, she was finally able to catch a break and took that opportunity to help herself to some food from the buffet leaving Kyoya to the mingling.

"Hey..." She then heard Kyoya call her from behind her as she ate at one of the dining tables. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. But now I know."

"I'm sorry but all the chit-chatting and advertising made me hungry." She replied as he took a seat next to her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He then asked her.

"You're already seated so why not..." She replied sounding a little sarcastic and making him smile.

And so he simply snatched her fork from her hand and helped himself to some food from her plate.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" She complained but he simply smiled and gave her a kiss at the same time passing half of the content from his mouth to hers before breaking the kiss and swallowing the rest.

Haruhi was a little surprised and blushing at the same time and couldn't keep eye contact with Kyoya's seductive eyes.

She also swallowed the piece of food then said: "I thought you'd have more restraint in front of so many people that happen to be potential customers."

"Maybe I don't want to have customers that are too conventional." He replied with a sneaky smile.

"Whatever Kyoya." She replied letting a little chuckle and grabbing her fork back from his hand.

"How am I going to eat now?" He then asked her.

"There's still plenty of food at the buffet." She simply replied.

But Kyoya remained seated and continued to watch her eat. She then grabbed a bit of her food and fed it to him.

"Happy?" She then asked jokingly.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." He replied. "Didn't you know that?"

"I had an idea." She replied jokingly as they both leaned in for a little kiss.

"I'll go grab a plate." He then said.

"No don't worry. I'll get it for you." She then said going to her feet and making her way to the buffet. As she served the food, she bumped into another guest that was also grabbing some food.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time but when they looked up and saw who each other was they added: "You!"

"Of all the places, I never thought I'd run into you here!" Éclair told her with a sarcastic tone.

"I'll give you a list of places to avoid next time." Haruhi retorted before going past her and going on with her business.

"Oh please... you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your boyfriend."

Haruhi was about to retort but then decided to take the high road.

"You know what... I won't let you drag me in this little game of yours." She said. "Have a nice evening."

"Walking away... That's what you do best..." Éclair added which really irritated her.

"Then again..." Haruhi then said turning back to face her. "I don't need to take that from someone else's plus one."

"Excuse me?"

"Like you didn't come here because Tamaki was on the guest list." Haruhi clarified.

"I don't think you understand who the Tonnerre are."

"Oh I know who they are... Everyone knows your father and grand-father." Haruhi replied. "But no-one knows you."

"Oh they know me." Éclair retorted sounding annoyed.

"They know you're Tonnerre-san's daughter and grand-daughter. Just another rich girl enjoying someone else's ride. But unlike you, Tamaki worked really hard to get where he is now." She retorted. "That's why you were so quick to take on his name after you guys got married."

"How dare you say that? I love Tamaki."

"And yet that's not why you married him."

Éclair then let out a little haughty little laugh.

"I really don't need to hear that from a commoner who used to be engaged to him." She then retorted. "And don't pretend like you're not using Otori for the same reasons since using my husband didn't work out too well for you."

"Éclair-san, with all due respect, I'm not the one acting all high and mighty using someone else's name." Haruhi retorted giving her an exasperated look but making her rival let a little smirk form on her face.

"E-chan, what's taking you so long?" Someone then said from behind Haruhi as he approached them.

"Nothing Tamaki." She replied. "I only ran into an acquaintance of yours and we were catching up."

"Oh! Hey Haruhi." He said passing her and joining his wife.

"Good evening Tamaki. How have you been?" Haruhi replied her gaze following him.

"Better than the last time we talked." He replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And how's your house move going?"

"Pretty well, we've moved in last Saturday but I still have some of my things left at my dad's house." Haruhi replied.

"That's nice. Don't forget to let me know if you're having a housewarming."

"I'm not planning on having one but you don't need to wait for one if you want to visit."

"I don't believe your boyfriend would like that too much." Tamaki replied.

"He says he doesn't mind." Haruhi replied.

"Really…" Tamaki let out knowing very well Kyoya had a problem with it. "Well in that case, just let me know your address."

"Sure." She replied grabbing her notepad from her purse and scribbling her address on it before handing it over to him. "Drop by anytime."

Tamaki grabbed the piece of paper and read the information memorising it at the same time.

"Thanks." He then said with a smile that she returned before turning her gaze to his wife who seemed kind of annoyed by their little conversation.

"Tamaki?" Éclair then called.

"Hmm?" He replied turning his gaze to face her and as he did she planted her lips on his giving him a long and passionate kiss that he instinctively returned.

Haruhi who stared at them suddenly felt really uncomfortable but this time she was able to turn her gaze away and back to Kyoya's plate that she was still filling.

Éclair finally broke the kiss making her husband smile but as he turned his head he noticed Haruhi clearly looking annoyed. He then turned it back to Éclair and noticed the satisfied look she had on her face and finally understood what was going on.

"Haru-" He started saying but he was cut off by her.

"Well I need to take this plate to Kyoya, but it was nice running into you, Tamaki."

"Kyoya's here?"

"Yes he is. And he's probably wondering what's taking me so long." She replied. "Talk to you soon."

She then turned around and left the couple there by the buffet table.

Tamaki then turned to his wife and asked: "Did you just use me to annoy her?"

"I was just making a point."

He then let out a sigh.

"I wish you two would get along."

"Coming from the man who promised to stay away from her and is now exchanging addresses with her." She retorted sounding sarcastic and annoyed at the same time.

"It can't be helped. She's taking care of all the legal stuff of my project."

"Why did you go to her in first place?"

"Because I promised her I would."

"So you can keep your promises to her but not to me."

He let out another sigh then replied: "It's not like that at all, E-chan. Besides, our relationship is now purely business oriented."

"Really?"

"Really..."

"Then why did you ask for her address?"

"I was just being courteous... I have no intention of visiting her at home now that I know who she is with… I wouldn't want to risk running into him."

"Fine..." She then said deciding on giving up trying to keep them apart.

"You're okay with it?" He asked looking a little confused.

"Well… I don't see her trying anything with you now that she's with the person that broke you two up." She then explained. "She must have really loved him to start with."

Tamaki flinched as she spoke those words but deep inside he knew his wife might be right and it made him a little uncomfortable but the feeling quickly went away as he remembered the conversation he'd had with her earlier that month.

"Have you finished picking your meal?" He then asked his wife in the end hiding his discomfort and changing the subject all together.

"Yeah..."

"Let's go find a place to sit then." He said ushering her away from the buffet.

* * *

"Hey… You're back." Kyoya said when he saw Haruhi return with his plate. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that." She replied. "I was held back."

"Did you run into someone you know?"

"Kind of..." She replied. "I ran into Suoh-Tonnerre-san."

"Oh… And why do you sound annoyed?"

"Because we hate each other's guts… Apparently…"

"You do?"

"Didn't I tell you? She's convinced I'm still in love with Tamaki and that he's still in love with me." She then explained. "And so she started a turf war with me."

"And... Are you still in love with him?"

"Of course not!" She retorted. "I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

"I was just checking." He replied with a little laugh.

"You're not funny."

"But I don't get it... Why would she think that?"

"Beats me." Haruhi replied. "Maybe because he didn't tell her who I really was until after they'd tied the knot."

"He didn't?"

"No." She replied. "Didn't I tell you that either?"

He shook his head in response.

"Wow... A Kyoya who doesn't already know things is kind of scary." She let out a little amused by the situation.

"I already know things that are useful to me." He replied. "Knowing about Tamaki's love life or marriage trouble is of no use to me."

"That's probably why it didn't cross my mind to tell you."

"But things are different now."

"How?"

"His problems somehow involve you." He explained. "So how about you told me everything?"

"Really?"

He nodded in response making Haruhi let out a sigh.

"Well... Where do I start?" She then wondered out loud.

"And don't leave anything out." He added as she started telling him about everything that had happened since Tamaki returned.

* * *

The evening went by with the two couples keeping away from each other and trying not to bump into each other.

But Kyoya was still keeping an eye on his former friend hoping to corner him the minute he'd find himself on his own.

And as Kyoya had hoped, he finally noticed him saying something to his wife then leaving to make his way to the restrooms.

"Haruhi, I need to check something." He told her.

"Sure don't be long."

He then made his way to the restrooms following Tamaki in there and waited for him to get out from the cubicle.

When Tamaki got out, he'd not noticed Kyoya until he looked in the mirror after washing his hands. But he then made to leave without acknowledging him.

"Did you really turn Haruhi down after she threw herself at you?" Kyoya simply asked as he passed him and making him stop in his track.

Tamaki let out a sigh before replying: "I don't believe I have to answer to you." He then started walking again to open the door.

"Maybe you don't... But now I'll have no remorse doing what I'm about to do." Kyoya replied turning around to stare at him and making Tamaki frown.

"What are you planning to do?" Tamaki asked turning back to stare at him still holding the door.

"Just like you... I don't believe I have to answer to you." Kyoya replied before making his way out and walking back to Haruhi.

He then looked back and saw Tamaki come out of the restroom and make his way back to the party too.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya then called.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He then asked her interrupting the conversation she was having with other guests.

"Does it have to be now?"

"I won't be long I promise."

"Ok." She replied placing her glass of wine down then turning to the guests she added. "Please excuse me."

Kyoya then grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the group before going down on one knee.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked him a little embarrassed as people started to stare at them.

But he simply smiled at her as he let go of one of her hands to reach for his inside pocket.

"What the hell..." Tamaki who was staring at the scene then thought.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya then said. "I know this may not be the most romantic setting for me to do this but I also know you don't really care about this kind of details."

"Again Kyoya, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Fujioka Haruhi... I love you... And I have loved you for a very long time." He then said. "And it would be an honour to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Kyoya..." Haruhi then let out as tears started to fall.

"Will you marry me?" He then asked showing her a ring.

Haruhi was left dumbstruck. Even though she knew that with the way things were going between them, they would eventually get married. But somehow she still felt it was very sudden, but at the same time she had not felt this happy in such a long time.

Tamaki continued to stare at them in anticipation for her reply and hoping she would turn him down.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya called again now worried about that long blank.

"Yes... Yes, Kyoya." She then said sounding really happy. "I'll marry you."

"Really?" Kyoya asked again for reassurance but with a big smile on his face and she nodded in response also smiling.

Kyoya then placed the ring on her ring finger before standing up again to take her in his arms and give her a long kiss as people around them started applauding for them.

Kyoya then pulled her into a huge hug after breaking the kiss but as he did, Haruhi noticed Tamaki who was staring at them looking very annoyed and on the verge of crying.

Their gaze met for a moment and as they did, Tamaki gave her an angry look before turning away and leaving the party... Leaving Haruhi filled with remorse.

**Yey… She's engaged! Again! But at Tamaki's expense this time… lol… Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. More on Tamaki's reaction in the next one… See you soon…**


	33. Delusions

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey everyone! New chapter up! Aftermath of Kyoya's marriage proposal with more Tamaki drama XD! Hope you enjoy it ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 34: Delusions**

"Where are you going, Tamaki?" Éclair asked him as he left the party after Haruhi accepted Kyoya's marriage proposal.

"I need to get some fresh air." He simply said.

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No... You can stay here, I'll be right back." He told her as he continued to make his way out to another part of the garden.

He found himself an empty bench and sat down on it to do a lot of thinking.

"Why is Kyoya doing this to me?" He wondered as his vision became blurred by the tears he'd not even realised had started coming out.

"And why does it bother me so much?" He asked himself again. "I thought I had made my peace with them being together now."

He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I'll never be okay with it." He then told himself in the end.

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi who had become the main attraction of the party kept receiving congratulations from other guests.

But one person that really surprised them was Éclair. She walked up to Haruhi then said:

"I guess I was wrong about you."

"That's what I've been telling you from the very start." Haruhi replied sounding sarcastic.

Éclair gave her another haughty look then added: "Good luck!"

She then turned to Kyoya to congratulate him too but as she did, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Tamaki.

"I need to go to the ladies." She then told Kyoya.

"Sure... We can leave right after."

"I'll be right back." She then told him giving him a quick little kiss before walking away.

She then started walking around the garden knowing very well where he would be hiding and not long after she found him sitting on a bench.

"Hey Tamaki..." She said grabbing his attention. "I was looking for you."

"Really? Why?" He asked back staring at her and looking unfazed.

"I'm not sure anymore." Haruhi replied a little taken aback by how calm and composed he seemed.

He smiled then said: "Well... Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." She replied timidly reaching for her ring that she started playing with. "Can I sit down with you?"

"Sure."

She took a seat next to him on the bench and they remained silent for a moment.

"Are you ever going to show me that ring?" He then asked finally breaking the silence.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see it." She replied still playing with it and avoiding his gaze. He noticed it, so with a smile he grabbed her left hand and took a look himself.

"It's beautiful." He then said while examining it.

"Thank you." She replied brushing off her hair to the back with her right hand.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi then said.

"What are you apologising for now?" He asked still holding her hand.

But she remained silent and on the verge of crying.

"And please don't cry." He added. "Today's supposed to be a happy day for you."

"I am happy, I really am." She replied turning her gaze to him. "But I can't help but feel that my happiness is a source of trouble for you and it hurts."

"Haruhi, the only man you should worry about now is your fiancé, not me." He then said matter-of-factly while letting go of her hand.

"But it's not fair... That's why I'm sorry." She then said. "And I shouldn't have accepted to marry him knowing you were around."

"Haruhi... I'm actually glad I was there to see it." He then said to her grabbing the tip of her mid-long hair and playing with it. "It would have hurt even more if I'd heard it from someone else."

"So it did hurt..." She whispered out now feeling even worse about the situation.

But he replied with a little smile still playing with her hair.

"You started growing your hair again. I always loved your hair long." He then said changing the subject and bringing them to his nose to smell them.

Haruhi turned her gaze to him again wondering what he was talking about and looking confused.

"I noticed all of Kyoya's girlfriends had long hair so I figured..." She said trying to explain.

"I always loved your attention to little things like that too." He added with a little smile.

"Tamaki are you alright?" She then asked him giving him a weird look.

"I'm just wondering..." He then said pulling himself closer to her and finally letting go of her hair to grab her hand again that he slowly started to caress. "... I'm just wondering what you're doing here with me instead of out there with your fiancé on your engagement day?"

"I was worried about you." Haruhi replied a little taken aback by his change in attitude.

"Really?" He said giving her his signature smile and seductive look and bringing his face closer to hers.

Instinctively, Haruhi moved back on the bench.

"Tamaki?"

"You know... I never meant to make you feel rejected..." He then told her approaching his lips to hers. "I'd like to make up for it."

Then as he was about to kiss her, Haruhi realising it gave him a slap and stood up from the bench.

"You've got a lot of nerve... " She let out staring at him angrily but Tamaki simply stared back at her looking unfazed.

Haruhi then turned back and made her way back to the party but right that moment as he rubbed his left cheek he could finally confirm one thing... Haruhi was still his...

* * *

On their way back home, Haruhi was very silent and Kyoya couldn't help but notice.

"Haruhi... Is something wrong?" He then asked.

"No… Nothing's wrong." She replied still sounding upset about something.

"Then why the long face?"

Haruhi did not want to tell him about her latest encounter with the young Suoh and so she tried to come up with a different story but that's when it hit her.

"We need to pick up Kazuya from my dad."

"Yes... I'm aware of that."

"And you'll also need to formally ask my father..."

"Oh... Is that why you're worried?"

And she nodded in response which made him smile. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be fine... You don't need to worry about that."

"You don't know my father like I do Kyoya. He will put you through hell before giving into your request."

"And what are my chances of survival?"

"One… Maybe two percent..." She replied jokingly.

"Well as little as it is... It's still a chance and I'm willing to take it."

She smiled in response before saying: "I love you."

"Not as much as I do." He replied leaning in to kiss her and reaching for her back to unzip her dress and at the same time pressing the button to wind up the dividing windows.

"What are you doing?"

"Making love to the woman who accepted to marry me." He replied his kisses sliding down to her neck then her naked shoulders.

"In the limousine?"

"Isn't there enough space for you? Cause I'll get a bigger one." He said straigthening up to stare in her eyes.

"That's not the problem." She replied letting out a little chuckle. "We're in a car."

"And it's kind of sexy..." He replied giving her a seductive smile.

"What about Tachibana-san?" She then whispered.

"It's soundproof." Kyoya replied locking his lips with hers again.

"I guess I'll have Kazuya stay over at my dad tonight." Haruhi then said in between the kisses.

"Why?" Kyoya asked breaking it.

"I don't want to smell like I just had some when I visit my father." She replied with a little laugh as she climbed on top of him placing her legs on either side of him.

* * *

Tamaki and Éclair were also making their way back home and he seemed in a better mood than she'd expected.

"I'm surprised." She then let out.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you'd be more bummed about your two ex's getting engaged. But you're taking it rather well."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know…" She replied staring at him suspiciously.

"What now?"

"It's just that…" She started saying. "Never mind…" She said in the end.

"Come on… talk to me."

"Did something happen that you're not telling me?" She asked him.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you look genuinely fine with it compared to earlier this evening when Otori-san proposed." She then said. "So I was just hoping you'd tell me what happened during that time."

Tamaki stared at her wondering whether it was alright to tell her about his discussion with Haruhi but then decided that it wouldn't be the best move.

"To tell you the truth... Kyoya had told me he was going to propose." He then decided to say since she was expecting a reply.

"He did? When?"

"Right before he proposed."

"Why did he tell you?"

"So it'd be less of a shock to me I guess."

"I never knew he'd be that considerate."

"He isn't."

"Then why did he warn you?"

"Beats me." He replied making a point to end that conversation. But Éclair knew he wasn't telling the whole story and it was starting to annoy her.

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi had finally arrived at her house and they were putting their clothes back on getting ready to get out of the limousine.

"That was interesting…" Haruhi commented jokingly.

"Yeah… We should do it again…." Kyoya added pulling her against him to give her more kisses on her neck and making her let out a little laugh.

"Come on Kyoya, I just finished putting my clothes back on." She said gently pushing him back.

"Fine…" He said giving up and letting out a sigh.

"But hey…" She then said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah about that…." He said now getting a little more serious.

"What is it?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"We have to tell him."

Haruhi straightened up to stare in his eyes.

"So that time has finally come."

"It's for the best." Kyoya then said. "I want him to know who I really am before we join our families."

"It's only fair to him... And to you." Haruhi said. "I'll tell him, once we tell my father."

"Thank you for being so understanding." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course." She replied with a little smile and placing a little kiss on his lips.

"So…" She then said. "With Kazuya staying at my dad's, do you want to stay the night?"

"I'm not sure… I need to be somewhere early in the morning."

"Come on…" She then said passing her hand under his shirt to caress his chest. "It's our engagement night after all."

He stared at her and she was giving him a sneaky smile.

"You have very convincing arguments." He said leaning to kiss her again. "No wonder you're such a great lawyer."

Haruhi let out a laugh as she kissed him back.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi had made her way back to her father to pick up her son.

"You know if you were going to have Kazuya sleep over here most of the time, you might as well have not moved house." Ranka told her complaining about the last minute change of plan.

"I just didn't want him alone in that house when his ojichan is there for him. And it was just this one time." She said as she entered the living-room where her son was having breakfast. "Hey sweetie!"

"Ohaio mummy! How was your party?" He asked her as she kissed him on his cheek and sat down next to him.

"It was nice, thank you for asking, sweetie." She said with a smile that he returned. "And did you have fun with ojichan?" She asked again fixing his hair a little.

"Yes, he let me watch three movies last night."

"He did?" She repeated giving her father an exasperated look.

"Don't give me that look! It's your fault for not being there." He then said. "And where were you anyway?"

"Celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"I'll tell you later." She said just as the doorbell rang.

"Kazu-chan, can you get that please?" Haruhi then asked him and the boy got to his feet to open the door.

"Kyo-jisan!" He shouted giving him a hug.

"Ohaio Kazu-chan, how are you this morning? Did you sleep well?" Kyoya asked him as he stepped inside.

"Yes I did! Ojichan slept with me!"

"He did that?"

"Yes, he didn't want to leave me alone."

"He must miss you a lot."

"Maybe... But I miss him too."

"After just a week?"

The boy nodded in reply.

"But mummy says I have to get used to it because when we move in with you, ojichan won't be able to live with us."

"She said that?"

"Yes... She said that you and ojichan won't get along but I still don't understand why." He added with a little shrug that made Kyoya let out a little chuckle.

"Mummy! Ojichan! Kyo-jisan is here!" He then announced as they entered the living room and before taking a seat next to his mother.

"Kyoya! What a surprise!"

"Good morning Ranka-san." Kyoya then said greeting his host.

"Good morning..." He replied. "And to what do I owe you this honour?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Me?" Ranka said sounding surprised and turning his gaze to Haruhi who couldn't help but smile.

"Come Kazuya! Let's go get your things." Haruhi then said standing up.

"Wait! Haruhi!" Kyoya then said. "I want you two to be here."

"What you have to tell me must be very important." Ranka commented having a feeling he knew what it was about.

"It is..."

"Well don't just stand there... Come in." Ranka then said and Kyoya did as ordered taking a seat at the table and opposite Ranka.

"So what is it?"

"I would like to ask for the hand of your daughter in marriage."

"Eh?" Kazuya let out earning a quick little shush from his mother.

Ranka stared at the young man as though considering him for something. After a long pause he then asked him: "Why would I give my daughter away to you?"

"Because we love each other and I could give her everything she needs." Kyoya replied.

"I raised her to be independent. If she needs anything, she can get it herself." Ranka replied. "Any other reasons?"

Kyoya went silent for a moment.

"There is but I cannot speak of it now."

Ranka understanding where he was going with it then turned to stare at his daughter.

"Haruhi honey, please take Kazuya with you and go for a walk or something."

"Come on Kazuya let's go." She then said going to her feet and her son following suite.

"Are you and Kyo-jisan getting married?" Kazuya asked all excited as they left the living room.

"Sshh!" She simply told him with a little smile.

Ranka waited until they were out of earshot before asking Kyoya again:

"Now you can talk freely. Why would I give my daughter to you?"

"Because although she was raised to do and get whatever she wants, she is still the mother of my son and I was not raised not to take care of my children and the woman that gave birth to them."

"Fair enough..." Ranka replied. "But I still don't understand you."

"Please tell me what you don't understand."

"Haruhi may have put it all behind her but I can't help but see you as the man that broke her dreams some years ago." Ranka explained. "There was a reason I told you she had a miscarriage."

Kyoya looked down unable to keep eye contact with his potential father-in-law.

"I have no excuse for what I did back then. It was not supposed to happen that way. I had been careless." Kyoya then said. "But I am willing to take full responsibility for that incident. Part of it being to take care of her and her baby for the rest of our lives."

"You could also turn yourself in to the police." Ranka then said making Kyoya flinch. "Haruhi doesn't remember a thing that happened that night. So you did kind of rape my daughter."

"I would never do that."

"That's the way I see it." Ranka then said. "I guess Tamaki, Haruhi and you are the only ones who don't see it that way."

Kyoya went quiet for another moment then said: "If turning myself in will allow you to give her hand to me in marriage then I will do it."

"You do realise it will damage your reputation..."

"It doesn't really matter to me. I built myself that empire as a promise to my father and also to take care of them if by any chance she'd decided not to get an abortion or that the miscarriage story happened not to be true."

"Did you ever have the intention of getting together with her back then?"

"No... I was sincerely hoping she'd have moved on to someone else if she couldn't get back with Tamaki, in which case I would have arranged something so I could at least take care of my child." He replied. "But when I came back, she was on and off with Hikaru. I could tell it wasn't going anywhere with him."

"But he was there for her when you weren't." Ranka pointed out.

"And yet, ten years on, they never became a couple." Kyoya replied. "It's like he wasn't ready to be a father to my son and Haruhi, somehow, felt it too."

Ranka let out a huge sigh as he spoke.

"You seem to have analysed the situation very well."

Kyoya remained silent deciding not to reply to his comment.

"But I'm still not sure..." Ranka said to which Kyoya replied: "I will turn myself in tomorrow."

"You don't need to do that or I'll never hear the end of it from Haruhi-chan." Ranka then said cutting him off while rubbing the back of his head.

He let out another sigh then asked him: "What about Kazuya?"

"Haruhi and I agreed to tell him before we get married." Kyoya replied.

"Well the sooner the better. He's a bright kid. I'm sure he's already suspecting something."

"Really?"

"Definitely... You may not have noticed it, but some time after you returned and came into his life, he stopped asking about his dad."

Kyoya's eye grew wide as Ranka spoke.

"And he wasn't too upset about Hikaru and Haruhi breaking it off although he wasn't too sure what had happened there. Haruhi also told me the first time he met you, he warmed up to you very easily. That's something he doesn't do with anyone."

Kyoya couldn't help but feel touched by that connection he seemed to share with his son and that he'd not even realised.

"So yeah now would be a good time to tell him... I'm just worried about the consequences..."

"We... We've decided to deal with it the best we can when it happens."

"You don't really have a choice there." Ranka commented. "I have one last but very important point to discuss with you before I can make a decision."

"Please do."

"About Tamaki..." Ranka then said making Kyoya frown. "Are you planning to apologise to him for what you did back then and what you're doing now? Like I already told my daughter, you two getting together is very disrespectful to him let alone you guys getting married."

"I don't see how what we're doing now affects him in any way."

"You have to be blind or ignorant not to see what is going on and I know you're neither of those so I'm going to ask you again and you're going to answer me seriously." Ranka retorted. "What are your plans with respect to Tamaki?"

Kyoya paused for a moment thinking very hard about what he was going to say.

"Tamaki... Tamaki and I can never be friends again."

"And what are you basing that fact on?"

"We both know it."

"Kyoya... You can't fool me." Ranka replied. "I know you didn't even give it a shot. What is your problem with Tamaki? I feel like you've set out to ruin his life by getting together with my daughter."

Kyoya who was usually very composed simply couldn't hold it anymore. And so he poured out his feeling, explaining to Ranka the problem he had with his former best-friend.

"I see..." Ranka then let out when he finished his explanation. "...and did you ever take the time to talk to him about it?"

"It's too late..." Kyoya replied. "Now that I'm here, there is nothing he can do now that would make a difference."

"Well... I just hope you remember that you and Haruhi started this whole thing after all, so you can't really blame him for reacting the way he did."

"I know..." Kyoya then simply said.

* * *

"Mum, are we not going back to ojichan?" Kazuya asked his mother who seemed to be driving in a direction different from his grand-father's house.

"No honey, we're going home." Haruhi replied. "We still have a lot to unpack."

"But I finished unpacking my things."

"Then you can help me unpack everything else and arrange the house."

"Okay." He said a little disappointed.

"But if we finish it quick enough we can go back and have dinner there before dad has to go for work." Haruhi then said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" He replied a little more excited. "Do you think Kyo-jisan will still be there?"

"That I don't know." She replied as she pulled in their drive-way hoping and praying things were going smoothly between her father and her fiancé.

* * *

Éclair was at home reliving her conversation with Haruhi from the previous night. She did not want to admit it but she knew Haruhi was right and even though at first she didn't really mind, with her marriage in that strenuous state, she needed to make a name for herself.

"I can't be Tonnerre-san's daughter or Suoh-san's wife forever." She told herself. "I need to be more involved with the family business."

And so she made her way to her husband's office where he'd locked himself in again trying to sort out the final plans for his complex.

"Hey Tamaki." She called when she got in. "Do you have a minute?"

"Uh yeah... I needed a break anyway." He replied stepping away from his keyboard.

"You look really tired." She then commented.

"Well... I've been on it since this morning. I thought I'd be able to decide which electrical company to go for, for the wiring of the complex, but there is so much to take into account."

"You're working really hard on it."

"It's my dream... So I don't have much of a choice." He replied with a sigh. "So... Did you want to ask me something?"

"I was wondering whether you could involve me in any way in that project of yours."

"O...kay... Where is that coming from?" He asked a little surprised.

"Well... I've been doing some thinking... And I realised that I didn't have anything I could really call my own... "

"And...?"

"And I thought if I could get involved with your work, I could learn from you and maybe start something of my own."

"E-chan honey... Although what you're suggesting is a very good idea, I don't think I can involve you in any way with the work I do while you still refer to it as 'that project of yours'."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I know." He retorted cutting her off. "But that's how you really feel about it."

She went silent again.

"But I don't mind helping you come up with something to do in your free time."

"Really?"

"Yeah... But to be honest..." He then said. "I don't believe you need to do anything like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as long as I'm around... You don't really need to work since I'm already providing." He explained. "And once we start having kids, I'd rather have you look after them than anything else."

"So... I'm just a trophy wife to you? Is that what you think of me?"

"I never said that… And what an awful word to use…." He retorted sounding appalled. "On the other hand, you haven't shown me any reason to think you could or wanted to do something more with your life."

"What is wrong with you Tamaki?" She replied now very upset by his words and going to her feet.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Then why are you acting like a jerk?" She retorted. "I came to you with some quite important stuff and you're not taking me seriously."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said letting out a huge sigh as she continued to stare at him.

"You're not okay with it… Are you?" She then said. "You were just pretending…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand that you're upset about Haruhi and Otori-san getting married." She said placing her hand on his desk. "But don't you dare take it out on me."

She then turned around and made her way out of his office.

"Come on Éclair, where are you going now?"

But she left his office without replying and making him let out another sigh.

"I may have crossed the line this time." He then told himself. He then thought about what she said. "She's wrong… I'm not worried about their engagement. Even if they do get married, Haruhi is still mine…"

* * *

As Éclair made her way out, she dialled a number she'd not dialled in some time.

"Mushi mushi! Arai?"

"Éclair? it's been some time. I thought you were no longer interested."

"I wouldn't have called if I wasn't." She replied.

"So you want to hook up?" He asked her.

"That's the deal."

"I'd like to take you out for dinner first this time." He then said.

Éclair was about to turn him down but she was really upset with Tamaki and so she replied: "Sure... Dinner sounds nice. I'll see you soon."

She then made her way out of his house.

**Tamaki's true colours are starting to show (or he's being delusional)… XD! And Kyoya has a beef with Tamaki but more on that in later chappies… See you in the next update ^_^!**


	34. I still do…

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey there! Glad I didn't take too long since the last update this time (and I pray I get that chance again for the next one :p)!  
Tamaki's being the 'drama king' he is in this chapter and KyoxHaru are planning their future together (or kind of…). Enjoy ^_^!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 35: I still do…**

Haruhi returned to her father's house later that day with Kazuya hoping her potential fiancé had survived the interrogation but to her surprise Kyoya had already left.

"This isn't good." She thought as she searched the house for her dad.

"Dad! Where are you?" She shouted still walking around.

"Ah! He's in the garden." Kazuya then said pointing towards him after spotting him from the living room window and so they both made their way out to the garden where Ranka was sitting on a bench in the veranda and was lazily staring at the dark sky.

"Ojichan!" Kazuya said grabbing his attention.

"Oh, Kazu-chan... Haru-chan... You guys came back?"

"Hey dad... Yes, we wanted to check on how things went with Kyoya."

"Oh... He left not too long ago." Ranka said as they sat down with him. "Didn't he call you?"

Haruhi shook her head in response.

"That's definitely going in my 'cons' list." He said making his daughter laugh.

"Can I take it that things went rather well?"

"What are you talking about? I don't like that guy." Ranka retorted using his usual fatherly tone.

"You didn't like Tamaki either." Haruhi replied with a sigh.

"Why don't you like Kyo-jisan and Tama-jisan?" Kazuya then asked him.

"Kazu-chan, honey... I will never like anyone that tries to take my baby away from me." He explained with a smile and running his hand through Kazuya's hair but only earning a confused look from the little boy.

Haruhi smiled then said: "Thank you... Otosan..."

She then walked over to him and gave her father a hug as she started crying in his arms.

"And remember... If he ever makes you unhappy, you'll always have a home to return to here." Ranka added giving her a kiss on her forehead to which she responded with a little nod.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Kazuya then asked a little worried.

She looked up to stare at him then with a smile she replied: "Because I'm happy... Very happy."

"Really?" He asked her again and she nodded in response still with a big smile on her face.

"So people cry when they're happy too?" He then wondered out loud making his mother and grand-father let out a little laughter.

"I'll go make some dinner." Haruhi then said going to her feet and wiping her tears. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"You don't need to cook. Dinner's on its way." Ranka then said.

"Did you order out?"

"Kind of." He simply replied just as the doorbell rang. "That must be it. Please open the door sweetie."

"Sure." Haruhi replied making her way to the front of the house to open the door. "Kyoya?"

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her as he got inside.

"It's my father's house." She replied with a chuckle. "But he told me you'd left already."

"Yeah... I left... But to get us dinner." He replied taking his shoes off.

"You got my dad dinner... Yourself?"

"It's the least I can do for my future father-in-law." He then said smiling at her. "And now I understand why he asked me to buy a large portion of everything."

She then gently grabbed the hem of his opened jacket then pulled herself up to give him a quick little kiss.

"I'm glad everything worked out." She then said staring in his eyes and making him smile before grabbing the bags he was holding from his hand. "I'll go serve these." She then said making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Tamaki was in his private living room reading the newspaper without really reading it.

"I wonder where she disappeared to." He told himself wondering where his wife had gone to. "And her phone is switched off."

He let out a sigh as he placed his paper down and as his mind drifted off to what he'd done the night before and recalling what Haruhi had told him.

_"You've got a lot of nerve..."_

He let out a sigh.

"I tried to kiss her and she slapped me... It was kind of expected, after everything that's happened since I returned." He let out as his attendant came to find him.

"Tamaki-sama... You have visitors."

"Visitors?" He asked back wondering who they were.

"Hitachiin Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama, Haninozuka-sama and Morinozuka-sama." The attendant replied.

"You can send them up." He then instructed his attendant.

"Yes sir..." The attendant said as he went to get his guests.

"They must have heard." He then told himself as he grabbed the newspaper he was reading again and stared at the front-page. The little stunt Kyoya had pulled had made it to the next issue.

"Tama-chaaaan!" He then heard Hani call him from behind him and as he turned back on himself he saw his former sempai jump on him to give him a hug.

"Ah... Hani!"

"We came as soon as we heard." Mori added following him.

"How are you holding up?" The twins then asked him.

"Well since I was there when it happened I wasn't too surprised when I read it in the newspaper." Tamaki replied throwing the paper on the coffee table.

"You were there?" Hani asked again sounding surprised.

"Did they know you were?" Hikaru then asked now getting even more annoyed.

"Did they know?" Tamaki repeated with a little snort. "Kyoya found me and basically told me he was going to propose."

"Oh no... I'm so sorry Tama-chan."

"See Kaoru... I told you Kyoya was worse than ever." Hikaru commented.

"It may have been my fault." Mori then said.

"How could that be your fault?" Tamaki asked looking confused.

"I may have suggested it to him..." He explained. "I'm sorry Tamaki."

"Don't beat yourself up Mori." Kaoru then said. "Even Ranka-jisan knew he was going to ask for her hand very soon."

"But-"

"It's okay Mori... It's not like she'll go through with it anyway." Hikaru then said.

"You've been saying that forever Hikaru, but I think this is really happening." Kaoru then said.

"Kao-chan!" Hani then called so he'd show some consideration.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." Kaoru then said.

"Again… Don't worry about it." Tamaki then said. "I've made my peace with it when they first got together. They can be a real family now." He added trying to convince himself.

"But it was supposed to be yours... Not his." Hani then said.

"Maybe but I don't mind... I mean... I'm married to a lovely woman and I have no regrets." He explained on the verge of crying. "And it's only natural that Haruhi would settle for the father of her son."

He then quickly passed his hands over his face trying to get it together and wiping off his tears then put a smile back on his face.

"I'm fine... I'll be fine." He then said again happy to have his friends around to support him this time.

* * *

Kyoya and the Fujioka's were having dinner together.

"So tell me Haruhi... What's the plan?" Ranka then asked.

"The plan?" She asked back staring at him confused and wondering what he meant as she dug into her grilled meat.

"If you're getting married you must have a plan." Ranka explained. "Traditional or western? Small or big? A guest lists, wedding gift list, etc."

"Dad!" She called stopping him with a little chuckle. "We just got engaged... Can't I enjoy that for a little longer?"

"You're saying that but the house you just bought is kind of moot now."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you will be living with your husband after you're married. Or are you planning to move in with Kyoya like you did with Tamaki?" He asked her making them stare at each other.

"You lived with Tama-jisan?" Kazuya asked a little surprised.

"Yes honey, but it was a long time ago." She replied before turning to her dad. "I bought that house for a reason. I don't think my engagement will change anything."

"Besides, even before she bought the house, she'd agreed we'd eventually move in together." Kyoya then added.

"Really?" Ranka let out.

"Let's say that we'll move in after we're married." Kyoya continued with.

"And I'll start renting out the house then." Haruhi finished with.

"I guess you've already discussed that between yourselves." Ranka then commented. "I should have known."

"No we haven't." They replied at the same time.

"But it's the solution that makes most sense to both of us." Kyoya replied.

"Exactly."

"Wow... I haven't seen such mind synching in a long time." Ranka then said with a little chuckle and making his daughter blush. "But seriously... How soon do you guys want to get married?"

"Personally I'd marry her tonight if I could." Kyoya replied.

"But you can't." Haruhi retorted.

"I know." Kyoya replied. "How much time do you need?"

"About a year."

"That long?" Kyoya asked a little surprised.

"There are many things that needs to be addressed first." She replied. "And like you said, I'm still moving houses."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, I'm guessing you'll need to do it big." She added.

"Really why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because of your status... Right?"

"My status isn't a problem." Kyoya replied. "We'll have the wedding you want."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well... Thank you, Kyoya. I really appreciate that."

"It's only natural." He replied with a smile and grabbing her hand.

* * *

Tamaki had decided to invite his friends for dinner since they were already there. And as they went on with their discussions, Hani noticed he'd not seen his wife at all that evening.

"Where's Éclair-chan?" He then asked his host.

"She went out." Tamaki simply replied.

"At a time like this?" Hikaru then asked.

"We had a little argument that's all." Tamaki replied. "But she'll be back soon."

They then all stared at each other knowing very well something was wrong.

"If you say so..." Hani then said feeling he did not want to talk about it.

"We'll keep you company until she comes back then." Kaoru then said.

"You don't need to." Tamaki replied. "Besides, your wives and girlfriend will probably be waiting for you."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Kaoru replied.

"Guys... I don't want you feeling sorry for me." Tamaki then said suddenly feeling irritated but still keeping his cool.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Tamaki. I don't know about the others but I'm not feeling sorry for you." Hikaru then said after a moment of silence and making Tamaki frown. "I'm just mad at the situation."

"There we go again." Kaoru then let out rolling his eyes.

"And I'm mad at you for not wanting to do something about it." Hikaru continued with ignoring his brother's comment.

"What do you want me to do Hikaru? Beg Haruhi to take me back or ask Kyoya not to marry her?" Tamaki then said raising his voice and making him go quiet. "At the end of the day they both cheated on me. So whatever they do now is no longer any of my business."

He then suddenly started feeling dizzy as he spoke and felt his legs trembling.

"Tama-chan… Are you alright?" Hani then said rushing over to him when he saw his spoon drop on the floor and him grab his head almost fainting at the table.

"I'm fine Hani..." Tamaki replied standing up. "I just need to lie down a little."

And as he made his way out of the dining room he suddenly felt like a rush of heat going through his body before everything around him went black.

* * *

Haruhi had returned home with Kazuya and as she couldn't fall asleep she decided to unpack some more boxes when her phone rang. Checking her caller id she saw it was Mei calling her.

"Mushi, mushi!" She said happily as she answered the call.

"Congratulations..." She then heard her friend say in a low voice.

"Thank you, but what are you congratulating me for?" Haruhi then asked her knowing she had not told anyone about her engagement yet.

"On your engagement." Mei simply said.

"Oh that... I was going to call you about it once everything was sorted but how did you find out?"

"Kaoru told me." Mei replied. "He'd read it in the newspaper."

"The newspaper?"

"You didn't know? You made the front page of every business newspaper." Mei explained. "_'Kyoya Otori marries his attorney.'_"

"Really?" She asked again very surprised and a little amused. "Are people still on that? I'm not his attorney anymore."

"Looks like it." Mei retorted.

"Well... They were going to find out anyway."

"But you could have told me at the very least."

"I'm sorry but like I said I was going to tell you." Haruhi replied. "But Kyoya had not formally asked my father and I had not yet told Kazuya. I wanted everything to be sorted before announcing it. Didn't know the tabloids would be all over it."

"Haruhi... Don't play dumb, it doesn't fit you..." Mei said. "He proposed in public... Of course they'd be all over it. He's in the public eye... And I guess, now you are too."

"Ok maybe I knew it would, but you know I don't really care for this stuff." Haruhi replied. "Then again, I also know Kyoya loves to kill two birds with one stone. He probably needed publicity."

"I'm surprised... You're already becoming an Otori." Mei said jokingly and making Haruhi let out a little chuckle. "And how did Ranka take it?" She then asked.

"Well I don't know what they talked about but they seemed closer than ever." Haruhi replied. "Dad had actually asked him to stay for dinner."

"And is that weird?"

"Well... Kind of." Haruhi replied. "I mean, he never did that with Tamaki."

"I see... But that brings me to the reason I actually called you for."

"What's going on?"

"Tamaki's come down with a fever." Mei then said.

"Ok..."

"And apparently it's because of your engagement."

"Are you insinuating that it's because of me?"

"Not insinuating... I'm telling you." Mei replied making Haruhi roll her eyes.

"Mei... Tamaki's the king of drama. I'm not surprise he'd get sick over something like that." Haruhi replied. "So don't worry... He'll get over it."

"Why are you talking like that?" Mei asked surprised by her reaction.

Haruhi then remembered how she tried to apologise to him and how he tried to kiss her instead.

"I'm just tired of people trying to make me feel bad about the choices I make." She then said suddenly sounding really annoyed

with her.

"You know what?" Mei then said also getting annoyed with Haruhi. "Maybe Kyoya and you really are made for each other. Talk to you when you get your senses back."

She then hung up without giving Haruhi a chance to reply.

Haruhi then also angrily threw the phone on her bed and returned to placing her books on her shelves and as she did, she reached the photobook Tamaki had made her on her last birthday before their break-up.

As she stared at it, she felt her hardened heart soften a little. But she then simply placed the book on her shelf before deciding to take a break and go out for a moment.

* * *

Hani, Mori, the twins and Mei were by Tamaki's side in the hospital keeping him company while he remained unconscious.

"Were any of you able to get a hold of Éclair-chan?" Hani then asked after a while.

But they all shook their head.

"We were not that close to her so we never really bothered to try and get her contact details." Mei replied.

"And when we last checked with the main mansion, she was yet to return home." Kaoru added.

"This is really bad. I never should have pushed him to his limit." Hikaru then said.

"Don't worry Hikaru. The one who's to blame here's Kyoya." Kaoru replied in an attempt to comfort him.

"But still... This is ten years ago all over again." Hikaru repeated as he remembered Haruhi on her hospital bed.

"Hika-chan, we've agreed not to speak of it ever again." Hani said reminding him.

"I just can't help it." He said going to his feet and approaching Tamaki.

"It's just a fever, Hikaru. And the doctors said he'll be fine if he takes it easy. So let's not make it worse by panicking." Mori then said.

Hikaru then turned his gaze to his unconscious friend and calmed down.

"I understand." He then said staring at Tamaki.

They remained silent for another moment but the nurse then came into the room.

"I'm sorry but the visiting hours are now over. Only family members are allowed now."

They then all silently got to their feet before leaving the room.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning Tamaki." Hani then said before leaving.

"Take good care of him." Hikaru then told the nurse as he left.

They then all walked back to the parking lot.

"Were you able to talk to Haruhi?" Kaoru then asked Mei as they walked.

"Forget her... She's not coming to see him." Mei replied sounding irritated.

"Why not?"

"She says he's overreacting and that he'll eventually get better."

"Did she really say that?" Kaoru asked again really surprised.

"Would I lie about something like that?" She said giving him a threatening look.

"I knew that Kyoya was a bad influence on her." Hikaru then said.

"But isn't it better like that." Hani then said. "He got worked up when we started talking about it. Her presence would probably make things worse for Tamaki."

"I guess you're right... But I'm still mad at her." Mei said making them let out little chuckles.

* * *

Éclair who'd had dinner with her hook up finally turned her phone on as she was getting ready to leave from yet another hotel.

"Éclair." Arai then called. "Wouldn't it simply be easier to just go to my place or yours instead of switching hotels every time we meet?"

"It's for your own safety that I do that." She replied not really paying attention as she checked her voice messages.

"Are you like an international spy or something?"

"Maybe..." She replied listening to her last message and her eyes grew wide as she listened.

"Arai... Please drive me to the hospital..." She said throwing him his trousers.

"Is everything alright?"

"I really hope so." She said putting her shoes back on and quickly running out of the room. Then with Arai's help, she quickly rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Tamaki who was still severely suffering from his fever slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was blurred but he could still somehow make out the outline of someone being in the room and staring at the windows.

"Where am I?" He then let out with a very low voice.

"You're at the hospital." The 'someone' replied approaching him.

"Am I dying?"

"Tamaki... You are such a drama king." He then heard the 'someone' clearly tell him and giving him a little tap on the head. "You're not dying."

"Haruhi?" He let out surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here? And where's everyone else."

"Mei told me you fainted and were admitted in hospital with a high fever." Haruhi replied sitting down next to his bed. "As for everyone else, they left because the visiting hours were over. But I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh... Then how come you're still here?"

"It doesn't matter Tamaki..." She said grabbing his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap." He said closing his eyes and making her chuckle a little but she could feel him shivering.

"The doctor told me you fainted due to over-exhaustion. You need to take it easy." She then said passing her free hand on his burning forehead.

"I am taking it easy." He replied with a little sigh.

"That's what you're saying." She replied also with a sigh. "But I really hope you get better."

"That depends on you." He said allowing the effects of the sedative take over his mind and speak on his behalf.

"Tamaki-"

"Why are you marrying him... When you know you don't really want to?"

"You're wrong Tamaki... I do want to."

"Because of the wrong reasons." He replied sounding exasperated.

"Tamaki please don't make it harder than it is for both of us."

He opened his eyes one last time to stare at her.

"Please... Haruhi don't do this..." He said dozing off again. " Don't... do this... I... Still... Always..."

He then fell back asleep.

"Me too, Tamaki." She said passing her hand on his face to brush his bangs away and on the verge of crying.

She then slowly approached her face to his placing her forehead against his and as she did, she could sense his shivering body calm down and him finally relax a little.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." She then whispered approaching her lips to his and allowing herself one last moment of weakness, she gave him a tender kiss. And she was pleasantly surprised when she felt him returning it for a moment before completely passing out. She then broke the kiss but continued caressing his cheek while staring at his sleeping face then said: "Goodbye Tamaki... And please get better."

She then finally let go of his hand and got to her feet to leave his hospital room.

**Tamaki finally allowing the Kyo-Haru couple to really get to him and Haruhi saying her goodbyes (that one was for the TamaxHaru fans XD!)… but are things really over XD!? See you in the next update ^_^!**


	35. Suspicions

**Just Wiping Scars**

**And here's a new chapter. A little shorter than usual but it's again one of those times when there's nothing more that can be added. I'm hoping to submit another chapter early next week tho. In the meantime… Enjoy^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 36: Suspicions  
**

When Tamaki woke up the next morning he found his wife sleeping by his side.

"When did she get here?" He first wondered but then smiled.

He then remembered his little conversation with Haruhi as well as the little kiss she gave him but somehow he felt something about it was wrong.

"I hope they didn't run into each other." He thought as he pulled himself up on the bed. He then gently passed his hand on his wife's cheek waking her up.

"Hey... E-chan..." He then called as she opened her eyes.

"Tamaki... Hey..." She said with a little smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great." He replied with a smile. "And I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"It's fine."

"But what happened?"

"I don't know..." He replied. "We were having dinner and discussing Haruhi and Kyoya's engagement. Then I suddenly felt really tired. Can't remember much after that."

"Haruhi and Kyoya's engagement..." She repeated sounding a little disappointed.

"But you were right... I thought I was fine with it but apparently I'm not." He then said. "I probably would have been able to handle it but then you disappeared on me again."

"Tamaki I-"

"You know..." He continued with cutting her off. "I worry about you when I don't know where you are or what you're doing."

"I'm sorry..." She then said feeling guilty about her behaviour.

"But I'm glad you always come back to me." He added before placing a kiss on her forehead.

She then smiled at him then said: "Let me get you some breakfast. I hear that hospital food is horrible."

She then got to her feet and got out of the room and as she did she bumped into Hikaru who was coming in with his brother.

"Éclair-san!"

"Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san... Good morning..." She simply replied.

"You finally made it." Kaoru then said.

"We were wondering where you were yesterday night." Hikaru then said.

"But we're glad you're finally here." Kaoru quickly added knowing very well his brother was picking a fight.

"I know I should have been with him. But we got into a little fight. I needed some space that's all." She replied with a smile deciding not to give into Hikaru's provocation. "But I'm on my way to get him some breakfast."

"Can I take it that he's awake?" Kaoru asked but Hikaru still gave her a suspicious look.

"Yes and he seems to be doing a lot better." Éclair replied with a little smile. "Well I'll be back soon." She added before walking away from them.

"Well... At least their stories match..." Kaoru then told his brother who was still staring at her. "Shall we."

"She's hiding something." Hikaru then let out.

"I know... But it's not our place to butt in." Kaoru retorted.

"You're right." Hikaru then said. "But if I catch her doing Tamaki wrong, I'll butt in regardless."

"Me too, Hikaru." Kaoru then said. "But let's focus on him for now."

He then opened the door and got in the room followed by his brother.

"Hikaru, Kaoru... You guys came..." Tamaki then said happy to see them.

"Yeah and we're glad to see you doing much better." Hikaru said approaching his bed.

"You kind of scared us when you suddenly collapsed." Kaoru added also coming closer to him.

"It's all thanks to Haruhi that I'm doing better." Tamaki replied lying back down and causing the twins to exchange looks.

"Tamaki... Haruhi never came to see you." Kaoru then told him. "And from what we hear she had no intentions of doing so."

"But she was here." Tamaki insisted. "She even told me you guys would be coming in the morning."

"We were here until the visiting hours were over, Tamaki." Kaoru also replied. "She never came."

"Maybe the medications they gave you made you delusional." Hikaru then said mockingly.

"Did I dream it?" Tamaki then wondered out loud and suddenly feeling confused.

"That's our best guess." They replied almost mocking him.

"I have to check." Tamaki then said standing up.

"Hey... Take it easy Tamaki." Kaoru said gently pushing him back on his bed.

"We'll call the nurse for you if it's that important to you." Hikaru then said making his way out.

He then checked with the nurse if anyone had visited Tamaki after they left, but they only had Éclair in their register. Hikaru then returned to Tamaki's room.

"I just asked at the reception and apparently only your wife came after we did."

"But it's impossible..." Tamaki insisted. "She was here. They must have forgotten to sign her in."

"But what difference does it make whether she was here or not?" Hikaru then asked him.

"Isn't she the reason you were admitted in first place?" Kaoru further asked.

Tamaki stared at them not sure what to say then lying back down and placing his cover over his head he replied: "I don't want to talk about it."

The twins exchanged a confused look followed by a sneaky smile.

"Could it be that you were having an inappropriate dream about Haruhi-chan?" They then asked him in unison as they started poking him.

"It's not what you guys think." Tamaki replied defending himself.

"What a perv." They continued saying. "Yeah you're a perv."

They then started tickling him.

"Guys! Stop it you devils!" Tamaki shouted as he laughed.

"Someone seems to be doing a lot better today." They then heard somebody say from the doorway.

"Ah... Hani, Mori..." Tamaki then said. "Please save me!"

"We were just teaching Tamaki a lesson for being such a perv." Hikaru explained still tickling him.

"He was having perverted dreams about Haruhi." Kaoru added.

"It was not a dream. And it was nothing perverted." Tamaki protested making his sempais laugh.

"Ah! You're all here!" They then heard a lady say making them turned their head to the entrance.

"Éclair-chan… Good morning. How are you?" Hani then said greeting her.

"I'm good thank you." She politely replied. "How are Reiko and Megumi?"

"They're doing good... Thank you." Mori replied with a little smile.

"But we weren't sure when you'd get here so we didn't come with them." Hani explained.

"Don't worry about it." She replied going to her husband to serve him his breakfast. "Besides, I just spoke to the doctor and he said that Tamaki can come home today."

"That's great news, Tama-chan."

"Yeah… It is…" Tamaki replied. "Can't wait to get back home." He added with a smile.

* * *

Haruhi was awake on her bed doing a lot of thinking.

"I wonder if he remembers what happened." She told herself as she remembered her late night visit to Tamaki.

_"Goodbye Tamaki... And please get better." She told him as she finally let go of his hand and got to her feet to leave his hospital room._

_She then made her way to the car that was waiting for her outside the hospital and got in._

_"How is he doing?" Kyoya asked her as she took a seat._

_"Not too good but I think he'll feel better tomorrow." Haruhi replied avoiding his gaze while she tried to figure out whether it was worth telling him about her conversation with Tamaki._

_"I see..."_

_"But thank you for bringing me here." She then told him deciding not to mention it._

_"Not a problem." He replied with a smile._

_"Are you sure you don't want to see him?" She then asked._

_"He'd probably get a heart attack if I showed up." Kyoya replied with a sigh but making her smile. _

_"But I'm surprised you cared enough to let me check up on him." Haruhi then said mockingly._

_"I didn't do it for him." Kyoya then retorted making her chuckle._

_"And I didn't know you could be this stubborn Kyoya." Haruhi then said. "Why won't you admit that you still care for him?"_

_"It must be your stubbornness that rubbed off on me." He retorted poking her cheek and making her laugh._

_"In any case, my brother will keep me in the loop, even though he's not his patient." He added._

_"It's a good thing he was admitted in the hospital where your brother works." Haruhi then said. "They never would have allowed me to see him after hours."_

_"Did you run into anyone else?" Kyoya then asked.  
_

_"No... Even his wife wasn't there. I'd expect her to have been there the whole time." She said just as a car pulled up in front of them. A woman then got out of it after giving the driver a quick kiss on his cheek which did not go unnoticed by Kyoya._

_"Speaking of his wife, isn't that Éclair coming out of that black Volvo?"_

_"What?" Haruhi said now paying attention. "It is her... What the hell? Who's that guy?"_

_"None of our business, Haruhi."_

_"But-"_

_"Do you really want to tell him you saw his wife coming out of some random guy's car?" Kyoya then asked again._

_Haruhi thought about it for a moment remembering a discussion she'd had with Tamaki earlier that year._

_"It would kill him if I did..." She then said in a low voice._

_"I'm glad you understand." He then said before driving off._

"This so messed up." She then said. "Then again who am I to judge…?" She added as she thought about the goodbye kiss she gave her ex-fiancé. She then got out of her bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

Hani, Mori and the twins were keeping Tamaki and his wife company in his hospital room discussing his release.

"What time are you leaving this afternoon?" Kaoru then asked him.

"I don't know… I'm just waiting for the doctor to come and tell me to go home."

"The doctor also said that his fever was gone and that he'll be fine if he keep his stress level very low." Éclair added then turning to look at him she further added. "Meaning you'll need to put your work on hold."

"Unfortunately..." Tamaki said with a sigh.

"It's for the best." She ended the conversation with just as she received a message on her phone.

"Sorry but... I need to return a call." She then said after taking a peek. "I'll be back in a moment."

She then stepped out of the room. Hikaru's gaze followed her until she left the room and after a moment he also got out.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked as he saw his brother making his way out.

"To the restroom." He simply replied but instead he searched the floor until he could hear her voice.

"Hey, thank you for dropping me off last night." He heard her say. "Yeah... He's doing much better now..."

"It must be someone who knows Tamaki. I feel silly now for being suspicious of her." Hikaru then thought. "I should probably get back."

"He's only my brother... You don't need to meet him personally." He then heard her say which caught his attention again.

"Is she referring to Tamaki as being her brother?" He wondered now paying closer attention to her conversation.

"We've already discussed it. I don't want my family to know about you…" He then heard her say. "Look, I need to get back… I can't really talk right now… Sure… Bye." She then hung up her phone and turned around to make her way back to the room and making Hikaru quickly hide behind a wall.

He waited until she was out of earshot before pulling his own phone out and dialling a number.

"Hi... I need your services... To have someone followed." He then said. "Whatever the fee is, I'll match it... But only if you can get me some useful intel... Do we have a deal?... Great... The name is Éclair Suoh-Tonnerre... Maiden name Éclair Tonnerre..."

* * *

They had finally finished moving in their house and Haruhi was simply enjoying the rest of her week-end before having to return to work the next day while her son played by himself in his room.

But as she hung out in her room, her gaze kept falling on that book Tamaki had given her and so she decided to have another look at it and finally face her fear of her past.

She grabbed it from her bookshelf then sat down on the floor leaning against her bed and started viewing it.

All those old pictures brought back memories she had safely parked in the back of her mind.

"Those really were the good times." She then thought as she reminisced smiling benevolently.

"Mum!" She then heard her son call from her bedroom doorway. "I'm hungry. Can I take some biscuit from the kitchen?"

"Sure..." She replied half-listening to him but making her son give her a suspicious look as she would usually give him a long speech about how he shouldn't eat too much sweet.

"What are you doing?" He then asked her forgetting about his snacking and stepping inside.

"I was looking at some old pictures of me and my friends." She replied not taking her eyes off it. "Do you want to have a look?"

"Ok." He replied as he sat down on the floor next to her as she turned yet another page.

"Is that you?" Kazuya asked pointing at a picture of her from Middle school.

"Yes, that's me."

"You're very pretty with long hair mum."

"Thank you, honey." She said giving his cheek a little caress.

"I was only fourteen years old." She added turning her gaze back to the album and turning another page.

"Oh! Is that Hika-jisan and Kao-jisan?" He asked when he saw a picture of her in the host club.

"Yes it's them." She said with a little smile.

"But I can't tell which one is which." He added.

"They are twins after all Kazuya." Haruhi replied a little amused. "But because they wanted people to recognise them, Hika-jisan decided to change the colour of his hair."

"And that's Tamaki-jisan and here Kyo-jisan, Hani-jisan and Mori-jisan." She continued with.

"But mum? Why are you wearing the same uniform as my uncles? You're a girl."

She let out another little laugh.

"It's a funny story. We were all in the same club back in school. And the funny part is that Tama-jisan thought I was a boy when he forced me to join."

"He forced you?"

She nodded in response.

"Because I had broken something that belonged to them and it was very very expensive."

"Is that why you cut your hair?"

"No... I first cut them because a little boy in the area we used to live in stuck some gum in my hair. But after I joined I had to keep them short because no-one in school could know I was a girl."

"So it was a secret?"

"It became a secret when I joined."

"It's very confusing." He commented making her laugh again as she turned another page.

"You all look like really good friends." He then said as he continued to stare at the pictures.

"We were... We were the best friends in the world. Almost like a family." She replied as she continued turning the pages until she reached a specific one.

There was a picture of her and Tamaki in each other's arms. A faint smile formed on her face as she stared at it.

"Why are you and Tama-jisan holding each other like that on this picture?" Kazuya then asked.

"Because... We were boyfriend and girlfriend at that time."

"Really?"

She nodded in response. He then remembered Tamaki telling him something similar at his birthday party.

"You look very happy." He commented.

"I was... Tamaki made me the happiest woman in the world... But after you were born, I became even happier than I was then." She replied passing her arm around him and making him smile.

"But how come you separated?"

She let out a sigh then said.

"You know... Sometimes... For something really great to happen... Something really bad needs to take place first. If I had not separated from Tamaki, you wouldn't be here with me today... So I'm happy we did."

But he gave her a confused look not really understanding her explanation.

She turned another page that had a picture of Tamaki with his arm around Kyoya's neck.

"You see... Tama-jisan and Kyo-jisan were the best friends in the world."

"Really... But I never saw them together?"

"That's because they're fighting... Because of me... Tama-jisan is very upset with Kyo-jisan, because of me." She replied. "In fact... Everyone is fighting because of me... Tama-jisan and Kyo-jisan, Tama-jisan and Hika-jisan, Hika-jisan and Kyo-jisan..."

"I don't understand..."

She placed the album down and turned to face him.

"The reason why Tama-jisan and me are not together anymore is because of your father."

"Because of my father?"

"Remember I told you the day he died, he did something that hurt me and many other people?"

"Yes?"

"Well what he did was separating Tamaki and me. And Hika-jisan never forgave your father for it." She said tears rolling down her face. "...and that day... he died... but only to me and to Tamaki... But not to anyone else."

"Mummy what are you saying?"

"Your father is not really dead, Kazuya."

He gave her a confused look.

"My father is not dead?" He asked again not sure he understood very well and she shook her head in response.

"He's not... And he's been taking care of you for some time now." She added passing her hand on his cheek.

"Mum... Who is my father?" He then asked after a moment feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

She stared at him trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop falling then replied.

"Your father... Kyo-jisan..." She said. "Kyoya is your father."

**The truth is finally out (only took like 36 chappies lol)… And Hikaru is onto Tamaki's wife XD. Let's see how it goes. See you in the next update :-D!  
**


	36. That settles it

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Apologies for not updating early in the week as promised but I was unwell but doing much better now. Well I hope you enjoy it ^_^. On that note, here's chapter 37.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 37: That settles it **

"Mum... Who is my father?" He then asked after a moment.

She stared at him trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Your father... Kyo-jisan..." She let out trying to form a sentence. "Kyoya is your father. And that's why Tama-jisan, Kyo-jisan and Hika-jisan are fighting now."

"Kyo-jisan is my father?" Kazuya asked again his eyes growing wide.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you all this time Kazuya." Haruhi replied still sobbing.

Kazuya stared at her too shocked to say anything. And right that moment they heard someone enter the house.

"Haruhi! Kazuya!" They heard Kyoya call as he walked towards Haruhi's room when he did not see them in the living room. "Ah! There you are!" He then let out when he found them and stepped inside the room. But he then noticed the heavy atmosphere that had built up. "What's going on?" He then asked them.

But Kazuya simply got to his feet whilst facing down then ran to his room crying without even glancing in Kyoya's direction.

"Kazu-chan! Wait!" Haruhi called running after him but as she caught up with him he slammed the door in her face. Haruhi then felt her legs go numb and simply fell to the floor as she started to cry again.

Kyoya who'd remained behind then noticed the album on the floor and walked over it to grab it and have a look. As he did he saw the picture of Tamaki and Haruhi in each other's arms and finally put two and two together, realising what must have happened before he got there.

He grabbed the book and placed it on her bed before walking out of her room to catch up with her.

"Haruhi..." He called when he saw her staring blankly at her son's bedroom's door with tears rolling down her face.

"I told him..." She simply replied. "I told him everything... That Tamaki and I are not together anymore because of you. And that everyone is fighting now because I chose to be with you... And I also told him that... You are his father..."

Kyoya let out a little sigh before approaching her and giving her a little comforting hug. He then placed a kiss on her head before knocking on Kazuya's door. The boy did not reply but Kyoya opened the door anyway before stepping in.

Kazuya was sitting on his bed, staring at the emptiness and had tears rolling down his face. It hurt Kyoya to see his boy in that state but he always knew that day would come. He'd only wished, he was ready for it.

He walked over to Kazuya's bed then sat down next to him. He remained silent for a moment trying to find something to say.

"So... Your mother finally told you the truth." He then let out.

Kazuya simply nodded in response.

"Ok..." Kyoya then said. There was another moment of silence then Kyoya asked him: "Are you angry with her for not telling you?"

He nodded again.

"And I'm angry with you too." He added.

"I understand... And you have every right to be angry with both us." Kyoya said. "What we did was wrong... But we just wanted to protect you..."

"Protect me from what?" He asked turning his face to stare at Kyoya.

"From our past... Our painful past..." Kyoya explained. "Do you remember telling me your mother never wanted to tell you stories about when she was younger? It's because, she doesn't have any nice memories she can tell you about."

"Because you separated my mum and Tamaki-jisan?" Kazuya asked.

He slowly nodded in response as Kazuya turned his face back to stare in front of him.

"Your mother was very much in love with Tamaki. She loved him more than anything in the world. And to Tamaki, she was his whole life. They were actually going to get married." Kyoya then went on explaining. "But I did a terrible thing to both of them which caused them to break up... And she hated me because of it... So much she wanted me to disappear from her life and that's what I did." He paused a moment. "But your mother forgave me when I came back and finally allowed me to be a part of your life."

"Why did you come back?" Kazuya then asked him bluntly.

"I came back because I knew about you..."

"And why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because..." He replied with a little sigh. "When I saw you for the first time, you told me your father was dead... And I didn't want you to be angry at your mother by telling you the truth."

"But I'm angry now anyway..."

"I know you are..." Kyoya said. "But if you need to be angry with someone, it should be with me only... I'm the one who hurt your mother so badly she had to go as far as lying to you about me."

Kazuya remained silent as he spoke.

"Be angry with me... And forgive your mother for lying to you... I'm asking you, just like you asked her to forgive me."

Kazuya turned his head to Kyoya as he spoke those words.

"I just want to be alone..." He then simply said before turning his head back. He then got up from the bed and walked over to his desk and sat down with his back turned to Kyoya as he tried to make sense of all the information he'd just received.

Kyoya stared at his little boy for a moment before going to his feet and leaving his room.

* * *

Haruhi was waiting patiently in the corridor for Kyoya to come back with some good news. She had sat down on the floor her back against her son's room wall and her legs pulled up against her chest.

"This is bad..." She thought still sobbing. "This is so bad... He may never want to talk to me again."

But she then heard the door to his room open next to her making her look up but only Kyoya had come out of it.

He stared at her for a moment then shook his head making her cry even more. He then simply walked up to her and took her in his arm to console her.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." He said as she snuggled against his chest and as he tightened the hold he had on her. "We just need to give him some time. He'll come around. He has to."

Haruhi slowly nodded as he spoke. He then led her to her living room to sit her down.

"I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't come around." She then said. "It's all my fault."

"Don't say that Haruhi..." Kyoya then said rocking her. "Don't blame yourself over it. He would have found out one way or the other."

"No Kyoya... I'm a bad and horrible person." Haruhi then said. "That's why I keep hurting the people I love the most."

"You're not a bad person..." Kyoya then said. "But nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes... And after all, I'm the reason you lied to him in first place... And now I'm the reason why you told him the truth."

Haruhi looked up to stare at him with a little frown.

"If anything, I'm the bad person here and I'm sorry... Haruhi... For everything..." Kyoya then said. "My mere presence in your life keeps causing you trouble and-"

"Don't... Kyoya..." She then said cutting him off. "Don't you dare think that. I love you and I'm happy you came back into my life."

"Haruhi..."

"If you'd not come back... I'd still be in a bad place..." She continued with. "I would still be an angry woman. I probably would have settled for someone who didn't really love me. And Kazuya would still be living a lie. I told you before, I'm in a happy place and it's all thanks to you, so don't you dare give me that crap about your return being a mistake." She finished with hitting him on his chest but Kyoya responded by giving her another hug and giving a little kiss on her head.

"You're such an amazing woman Haruhi..." He then said caressing her back. "Someone with that many nice things to say about someone like me can't possibly be a horrible person."

Haruhi let out a little chuckle in between her sobs.

"And again don't worry about Kazuya. He takes after you. He'll move on stronger from it." He added. "You raised a wonderful boy after all."

She then looked up again to look into his eyes then with a smile she said almost whispering: "Thank you..."

She then snuggled against him for another moment as she tried to calm down before letting go of him wiping her tears.

"I should probably check on him again." She then said.

"I'm coming with you."

They then both made their way to their son's room but when they got in, he was lying on his bed his back turned to them.

"He's fallen asleep..." Kyoya commented.

Haruhi knowing he wasn't really sleeping then approached his bed and sat on the edge before leaning in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you... Kazu-chan." She whispered. "Remember... I did what I did because I love you more than anything in the world. And I hope you'll understand and forgive me one day."

She then gave him a little caress on his cheek before making her way back out of his room followed by Kyoya who then closed the door behind them.

"I think you should rest a little Haruhi." He suggested to her. She stared at him for a moment before nodding in response.

And so he grabbed her hand and made his way to her bedroom pulling her along. It was still afternoon and as they walked Kyoya stared at the sky that was turning grey through the windows.

"It looks like it's going to rain..." He thought hoping there wouldn't be any thunder.

* * *

Tamaki was being dismissed from hospital and Éclair was helping him pack his belongings.

"You know what?" She suddenly said to him.

"What?"

"We should go on a vacation."

"A vacation?" Tamaki repeated.

"Yeah... Get you away from all the drama happening around you. And the doctor said you needed to rest too. So it's a good opportunity."

"That's a great idea but I just can't afford to go away right now." Tamaki replied with a sigh.

"In my opinion, I think you'll do much better if you took some time off and then came back all refreshed for work."

"I'm already taking a couple of days off as ordered by the doctor." Tamaki replied. "I don't need to take more time off than that."

"And I think two days aren't enough." Éclair retorted.

"But you're not a doctor are you?"

"I may not be a doctor but I'm tired of being on the receiving end of your anger issues."

"My anger issues?"

"You're getting all fired up over a simple suggestion I made, aren't you?"

Tamaki stared at her in surprised as she returned to packing his bag and thought about it for a moment realising she was right.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I'd become this cranky." He then said.

"It's fine I guess..." She replied with a little shrug. "But think about it at least."

"I sure will." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "So did you have a place you wanted to go to in mind?"

"I thought we could go back home in France for some time." She then said. "It's been a while since we saw our families."

"You miss them?"

"Don't you? I mean you haven't seen your parents since the wedding." She replied. "And I want to see my mother too..."

"I see."

"But the main objective still is to get you out of here." Éclair insisted on. "Seeing our families is just a plus."

"E-chan... As much as I'd love to see my mother again, travelling all the way to France for just a few days won't do." He then said. "Let's travel locally. Like Okinawa or maybe Hong Kong. And we'll go to France once the restaurants are up and running."

"Well... We can decide when we get back home." She then said as she saw his friends making their way back to the room.

"Are you ready to go Tama-chan?" Hani asked him.

"Yes I am… Ready to leave this place." He said letting go of his wife but grabbing her hand to lace his fingers with hers.

They then all made their way out of the hospital but it was raining.

"The rain's quite heavy today." Hikaru commented.

"The weather report said there would be thunder today." Kaoru added.

"Then we should hurry back home in that case." Hani then said.

"Good idea." Tamaki said as they got in their respective cars and all made their way to Tamaki's.

* * *

Haruhi was napping under the vigilant eyes of her fiancé when the thunder suddenly struck that afternoon waking her up in a startle and as she did, she startled him at the same time.

"What was that?" She let out sounding worried. As Kyoya was about to reply, it stroke again startling her again and causing to grab onto Kyoya's shirt.

"It's okay Haruhi." He said holding her tightly against his torso and caressing her back. "I'm here."

He then heard footsteps of someone running in the corridor that was getting louder with every step.

"Okasan!" Kazuya then shouted as he opened the door looking scared. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi then released herself from Kyoya's grip giving a glance at the room entrance.

"Kazu-chan." She let out glad to see her son. "Come here."

He did as ordered jumping on the bed and placing himself between her and Kyoya. Haruhi then laced her arm around her boy hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said again with tears falling down again.

"It's fine mummy... I'm not angry anymore." The young boy replied. "And I'm not angry with Kyo-ji..." He started saying before shaking his head and rectifying. "I'm not angry with 'otosan' anymore either."

Haruhi stared back at his smiley face for a moment but the thunder struck again startling her.

"It's okay mum. Otosan and I are here to protect you." Kazuya then said tightening the hug he was giving his mother and surprising both of them at the same time. He then turned to face Kyoya and added: "Right?"

Kyoya stared at him dumbfounded for another moment before allowing a smile to form on his face.

"Of course..." Kyoya then said. "I'll protect both of you."

Kyoya then passed his arm over both his son and Haruhi grabbing them both into a tight group hug.

"I'm sorry... I got mad at you... Okasan." Kazuya then said to her. "I still don't understand why you lied to me but… I want to thank you for giving me back my dad."

Haruhi looked up to stare at him again not believing how smart her son was.

"You're incredible, Kazu-chan…" She replied still a little dumbstruck. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my son… I love you so much." She added pulling him into another big hug and feeling so happy she was no longer paying any attention to the thunder that was raging outside.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Tamaki was discharged from the hospital and with his wife they'd gone on a short break in Thailand. Hikaru was at home with his brother checking his father's company account while Kaoru tried brainstorming for the next season clothes line.

"I need a break." Hikaru then let out pushing his keyboard away.

"Ssshhhh!" His brother let out making Hikaru let out a sigh.

"I think you need a break too." Hikaru told his brother.

Kaoru tried to come up with a new idea one more time before admitting defeat.

"I give up." He let out. "And yeah I need a break."

He then walked over to the sofa and fell on it.

"Did Tamaki tell you when he was coming back?" Kaoru then asked his brother.

"I think he's coming back next week." Hikaru replied.

"Lucky him... If we didn't have that fashion show coming, I'd go on holiday too."

"You can go after the show."

"That wasn't even an option." Kaoru replied jokingly. "And maybe you can come along. It's been a long time since we went on holiday together."

"What a great idea... I actually need to get out of here too."

Kaoru stared at his brother for a moment then asked: "Is it about Haruhi?"

"Amongst other things…" He replied with a sigh just as his phone started ringing.

"Mushi! Mushi!" He said when he answered the call. "Oh it's you... Did you find something interesting?... Really... Ok I'll meet you in a bit."

He then hung up.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked a little curious as Hikaru stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you want to go out now Kaoru?" Hikaru simply asked in return.

"It depends... Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Hikaru said going to his feet and grabbing a jacket. "So are you coming?"

Kaoru gave him a suspicious look before giving in.

"Oh well... Maybe I'll get some inspiration on the way." He said also going to his feet.

They then made their way to Hikaru's car and drove off.

"So... What's going on?" Kaoru finally asked his brother.

"I hired a private investigator." Hikaru replied.

"Oh... And who are we spying on this time?" Kaoru asked again not a bit surprised.

"Tamaki's wife." Hikaru nonchalantly replied.

"Éclair?" Kaoru asked back now sounding a little worried. "You're kidding right?"

"Come on... You told me you felt she was hiding something."

"Yeah... But to actually spy on her. If Tamaki finds out it will kill him." Kaoru added. "You know what a drama king he is. He'll feel insulted."

"Only if I end up finding nothing against her." Hikaru replied.

"And what if you do?"

"Let's hope for Tamaki's sake that I'm worrying over nothing." Hikaru replied giving his brother a sneaky smile.

"In other words, you'll make sure he breaks it off if you do." Kaoru replied with a sigh.

"You read my mind... Well you're my twin so it probably crossed your mind too." Hikaru replied with a chuckle.

"It did cross my mind, but what good would that do if he breaks it off?" Kaoru then asked.

"He'll be available again and Haruhi wouldn't feel the need to be with Kyoya."

"I see your point but you're forgetting a couple of things."

"And what's that?"

"Well to start with, Haruhi's in it for the long run and not out of necessity and Tamaki… Well, he simply won't let go of the past and forgive her."

"That's the second part of my plan Kaoru." He finished with as they finally arrived at their destination.

Hikaru parked the car and they then both got out making their way towards a large complex. Hikaru rang when they reached the front door and moments later, they were invited inside.

They made their way to the seventh floor of the complex and made their way to the private's apartment where they rang again.

The door opened just a moment later.

"Hitachiin-san..." A man who was holding a glass of wine then said greeting Hikaru. "And you have company."

"He's not company... He's my brother..."

"Of course... But please come in." He then said letting go of the door handle. The twins got into a spacious apartment that was decorated with expensive looking furniture and decorations.

"I see business is booming for you." Hikaru commented as he looked around him.

"You could tell?" The host replied sarcastically as he took a seat on his large leather armchair and placing his drink down on a side table. "It's crazy how many people require this kind of services nowadays. It goes without saying that people don't trust each other anymore. It is a sad world we're living in."

"As much as I'd love to further discuss your views on the world today, I'd rather cut to the chase." Hikaru said as he and his brother sat down on the leather couch across from their host.

The man stared at him for a moment before saying: "As straightforward as ever." And making Hikaru smile.

"But I have to confess I didn't get the chance to get any useful shots since she's left the country for a couple of weeks." He added matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough." Hikaru replied unfazed.

"But I read into her activities up to her departure date and that's why I called you."

"What did you find?"

"It depends on whether you're planning to settle your account this evening." The man replied bringing his glass to his lips and not looking ready to give out any information yet.

Hikaru gave the man an exasperated look before reaching for his inside pocket and pulling his chequebook out.

"Now the amount will depend on how useful your information is." Hikaru then said as he dated and signed a cheque but leaving the amount blank.

"With all due respect Hitachiin-san... Who still uses a cheque nowadays?" The man asked him sounding sarcastic.

"Are you afraid it's going to bounce?" Hikaru retorted sarcastically. "I don't do cash... Makes me look like a criminal."

"As usual, it's hard doing business with you." The man said grabbing a brown envelope that was lying on his side table. He then placed it down on the coffee table that separated him from the twins and pushed it towards them.

Hikaru then grabbed it and opened it to check its content which left him very surprised.

"Kaoru... You have got to see this." He then said passing the documents to his brother.

Kaoru grabbed them and also had a look.

"Well... That settles it." Kaoru then said. "And be generous with that cheque."

**And that's it for this chapter… I know in reality it would have taken longer for a boy in Kazuya's position to be fine with his situation ****(and probably a lot of therapy...) ** but unfortunately I need to end the fic at some point and the story isn't really about him. But I do hope you like the way I closed that chapter of his life ^_^!


	37. How can I tell you…?

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya! And so we're finally entering the final arc of the fic with the story ending in less than ten chapters (unless I find a way to split them further XD)… But we're not there yet so in the meantime, enjoy chapter 38 :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 38: How can I tell you…?**

"Did you check that you've packed everything you needed, sweetie?" Haruhi asked Kazuya that evening as he was getting ready to leave with his grand-father. Kyoya and Haruhi had agreed to let him go away for a few days.

"Yes I have mum." He replied not sounding too enthusiastic about his unplanned vacation. "But why do I have to go?"

"So you can take a break from all the changes that have been happening around you." Kyoya explained.

"We promise you, you'll feel much better afterwards." Haruhi added.

"But I'm fine." He retorted almost complaining. "And I want to stay with you and dad."

"Kazu-chan, honey... We'll still be here when you come back." Haruhi replied. "And I promise... Things will be much better for all of us then."

The boy stared at his mum who was smiling confidently at him for a moment then said: "Fine."

"Now that's my boy." Haruhi said giving him a kiss on his cheek then a hug. "And remember that your dad and I... We love you."

"I love you and dad too." He then said hugging her back.

"Be good to your grand-father... Okay?" Kyoya added as Kazuya gave him a hug too.

"Yes dad…" He replied before leaving with Ranka.

* * *

Back at the private investigator's apartment, Kaoru and Hikaru were still trying to deal with their discoveries.

"I just can't believe it." Kaoru let out still staring at the papers.

"But it still doesn't prove anything." Hikaru then said.

"Well I'm not sure what you're trying to prove but there is no doubt Lady Éclair has been going to 'love hotels' according to her credit card records." The private replied.

"But surely Tamaki would have picked up on that." Kaoru commented.

"Not if she opened an account under a different name and used her card using that account." The man replied.

"Is that what she's been doing?" Kaoru asked the man.

"Yes but I was able to link them back to Éclair Tonnerre."

"Damn... If only we had pictures to back that up." Kaoru let out sounding a little frustrated.

Hikaru then stared at the documents again trying to come up with something.

"Do you think you can tail her a little longer?" Hikaru then asked the man. "She's bound to make a mistake."

"Sure... For as long as money isn't a problem for you..."

"Then we have a deal." Hikaru retorted. He then quickly finished writing the cheque that he handed over to the man just as Kaoru grabbed the documents. They then all got to their feet, the twins making their way out and their host accompanying them to the door.

"You know the drill." Hikaru then said to him.

"No contact until I find something." The man replied making Hikaru smile.

The twins then left and made their way back to their car.

"Hikaru... What are you going to do once you find enough evidence?" Kaoru asked his brother again.

"Tell Tamaki of course. I already told you that."

Kaoru let out a sigh before taking his phone out and dialling a number.

"Who are you calling?" Hikaru asked him.

"Since you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to our sempais."

"What? Give me that phone!" Hikaru shouted trying to grab the phone off his brother's hand.

"Focus on the road. You don't want us to get into an accident because of her do you?" Kaoru said keeping his hands away from his brother's reach.

"That will depend on you." Hikaru replied half focusing on his brother and half focusing on the road.

"Mushi, mushi!" Kaoru then heard Hani say.

"Hi sempai! Emergency meeting! Tonight! Our house!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't explain right now." Kaoru replied still arm wrestling with his brother.

"Fine... I'll let Takashi know."

"Thank you Hani. See you soon." Kaoru said before hanging up.

"I don't believe you." Hikaru then let out with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret." Kaoru retorted with a sigh.

"Why would I regret it?"

Kaoru gave him an exasperated look.

"Did you even think of how it might affect Tamaki if he knew? He'd kill himself."

"Oh come on... He didn't kill himself over Haruhi. I don't see him do something like that over that tramp."

"Your call... But I hope Hani and Mori will be able to reason with you."

* * *

"Hika-chan! You can't tell him that! It would ruin him." Hani told Hikaru when they met up later that night and after the twins explained the situation.

"I told you."

"But he deserves to know. She can't get away with it."

"We know you never really liked her and you probably still hold a grudge against her because of what she did to you and Haruhi." Hani then said. "But you can't let what happened cloud your judgement."

"I'm over what she did. But Tamaki has always been there for me. I can't see her do something like that to him and not do anything about it."

"Hikaru." Mori called out. "Sometimes things work out for themselves. And I have a feeling this is one of those times."

"What do you mean?"

"You did say they went away together to 'rekindle' their flame. If that's the case she'll probably call it off."

Hikaru finally calmed down understanding where they were coming from.

"But what if she doesn't?" He then asked back.

"It would still be best if we stayed out of it." Hani replied. "Can you only imagine what would happen to the Suoh and the Tonnerre if something like that was to be made public? It would ruin their reputation and Tamaki will end up suffering from it."

Hikaru thought about it for a moment then giving up he said: "Fine I won't say anything."

"Really?"

"I swear I won't say anything." He promised.

"Glad to hear that." Kaoru then said. "It's for the best."

* * *

Kyoya was finishing a meeting with the directors of his different art schools when he received a phone call.

"Otori-san." His assistant then said when he answered the call. "der Herr Eisenberg is on line '1'."

"Herr Eisenberg called?" He asked back very surprised. "Put me through please. Thank you."

And so his assistant did as ordered.

"Herr Eisenberg. Guten Tag!" Kyoya said greeting his German counterpart.

"Otori-san. It's been some time." The man replied.

"About two years now."

"Yes it has... And you've proven yourself."

"Have I?" Kyoya asked back happy with himself.

"And because of that, I'd like to know whether you'd be open to put that deal back on the table." The man added.

Kyoya had expected that investor to get back to him at some point but it had been so long he thought the man had given up on him. But Kyoya couldn't help but wonder why it had to be now out of all the time in the world.

"Like I say... It's been two years... Things have changed since." Kyoya finally replied. "I can no longer simply put the deal back on the table."

"Can I take it that the deal is no longer on?"

"No... Just that I need more time to think about it."

"Well... You have my number. Give me a call when you've made your decision." The man said before hanging up. Kyoya also gently placed down the handset then stared at it.

He had a decision to make. A couple of years earlier, he would never have shown any hesitation in closing a deal. But he had a child to take care of now... And he was getting married.

"I need to run this by Haruhi before I can make a final decision." He decided before going to his feet and getting out of his office.

* * *

Tamaki and his wife had finally returned from their week away feeling all refreshed and their love rekindled. Tamaki had finally accepted Kyoya's and Haruhi's union and concluded that maybe he'd really dreamed Haruhi had come to see him.

"Thank you for making me do this, E-chan." He suddenly told her. "Turns out I really needed it."

"It's nothing." She replied with a smile.

Éclair had also decided to stop the affair she was having and to dedicate all of her energy on making her marriage work. But she needed to meet up with her secret lover one last time to tell him face to face that it was over.

"I'm going to check with the cook what we're having for dinner." She then told him.

"Sure." Tamaki replied before she left the room taking her phone at the same time to text Arai that she needed to see him.

Hikaru was in his father's firm assisting him with his work thinking about what he'd promised his brother and friends.

"I just can't let her get away with it... But I promised them I wouldn't say anything." He kept telling himself.

"Hikaru..." He suddenly heard someone call him startling him. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh... Sorry dad!" He replied straightening up on his chair.

"What's troubling you son?"

"Me...? Nothing..." Hikaru retorted turning his gaze back to the file he was reading.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Dad... Thank you for worrying." He replied with a smile. "But I'm fine."

"Hikaru... If I can help you in any way just let me know."

"Sure… I will." Hikaru replied trying to get back to work. But he was too distracted and couldn't help but eye his father every now and then.

"Dad?" He then finally called.

"Yes... Hikaru?"

"I was just wondering..." He then started saying. "Have you ever been in a situation where you knew something about someone but you just couldn't tell 'that' someone what you knew?"

"And why can't you tell that person?"

"Because 'that' someone in question might, not take it too well because of its past experiences..."

"And do you think 'that' someone needs to know about it?"

"I strongly believe 'that' someone needs to know."

"Well the question you should be asking yourself is what good or bad would come out of telling or not telling 'that' someone, then follow what your heart tells you to." His father replied. "As long as you have the best intentions for 'that' someone, I believe whatever you decide to do will be appreciated."

Hikaru thought about what his father had told him for another moment before smiling and saying: "Thanks dad."

"Anytime..." He replied with a smile. "Now… Can we get back to work?"

"Of course." Hikaru almost immediately replied getting back to work.

When Hikaru later made his way home he received a phone call he'd been expecting since he last visited the man but which lately he hoped would never come.

"Mushi, mushi."

"Hitachii-san... I have some news."

Hikaru let out a sigh then said: "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Tamaki was in his office finally back at work, planning and discussing with his marketing team the approach they were going to use to market his complex when his mobile phone rang.

"Please excuse me." He told his staff as he stepped out of the meeting room to answer the call.

"Mushi, mushi Hikaru."

"Hey Dono, I wasn't sure whether you were back already."

"No you're right... We got back yesterday."

"How was your vacation?"

"It was great... I think I'm falling in love with my wife all over again."

"And what about-"

"You don't need to ask... I'm over them." Tamaki replied cutting him off. "So what's new with you guys?"

"Working with my father as usual and helping out my brother come up with a new line for the next season."

"And how is he doing with that?"

"Pretty well."

"Well, that's great news. Because I need a new wardrobe and so does E-chan."

"I'll let him know." Hikaru replied. "But hey, I was calling to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner this coming Thursday with Kaoru and I?"

"Wow Hikaru... I didn't know you'd miss me that much."

"Again... You're getting ahead of yourself." Hikaru replied. "We just need to discuss something with you."

"Can't we do it over the phone?"

"No."

"Ok let me check my diary." Tamaki said pulling out his PDA from his pocket and checking the calendar. "What time on Thursday?"

"Around 7.30 in the evening at 'Le Pergolese'."

"Oh that's Éclair's third favourite restaurant." Tamaki commented.

"Really? I've never been there before."

"I'm sure you'll love it." Tamaki replied.

"I'm taking your word for it." Hikaru replied jokingly. "Well got to go. And greet your wife for me."

"Sure I will." Tamaki replied before hanging up.

"Hikaru... You promised..." Kaoru who walked in on his brother setting a date with Tamaki then let out.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. I never promised I wouldn't do anything about it." Hikaru retorted with a sigh while putting his phone away.

"That is so devious." Kaoru said making his brother laugh.

"Kaoru... This is something I'd do for you too." Hikaru then said staring in his brother's eyes.

"Let's pray I never get in such a situation." Kaoru replied.

"Besides, when I made that promise, I was praying she'd cut it off... But she didn't..." Hikaru said now sounding very serious. "Tamaki deserves better. She knows what Tamaki's going through because of what happened with Haruhi and she dares have an affair with some random guy."

"Well Hikaru... You're right. He deserves to know. But what happened with Haruhi is exactly why we shouldn't butt in. I really don't think he'd come back from another failed relationship."

"I know that very well... But it's a risk we'll have to take." Hikaru said leaving the room.

Kaoru waited until his brother was out of earshot before pulling his phone out to send out a text.

* * *

Hani who'd just finished sparring with Mori was in his room changing into some more comfortable gears when he heard his phone's ringtone.

"Oh! A message from Kao-chan." He let out as he recognised his friend's tone. He quickly checked it.

"I saw that one coming, he won't tell him but he'll set him up so he can find out himself. Very clever." He thought. "Well... Looks like we're going to be busy Thursday night."

* * *

It had been a week since Kyoya had been made an offer that would change his life if he accepted it but he'd not been able to tell Haruhi anything about it yet.

And so when Kyoya returned to work that day, his German investor had personally made it to his office to discuss the deal Kyoya was reluctant on closing.

"Herr Eisenberg. It's an honour to have you over." Kyoya said greeting his guest at the reception. "I would have prepared a better welcome if I had known ahead you would be flying out here."

"Don't worry Otori-san. It was a last minute decision but I wanted to show you how serious I was by flying over all the way from Germany."

"And I appreciate the trouble." Kyoya replied. He then invited his guest into his office and offered him a drink.

They both sat down and started their discussion.

"So Otori-san... Tell me what's going on." Herr Eisenberg then said.

"You might need to be a little more specific."

"Come on. Playing hard to get? That's so not like you." The man replied. "Why do you think I had to fly all the way here?"

Kyoya had a sip of his drink before placing the glass down.

"To be honest... Had it been just a little over seven months ago, the deal would have already been closed."

"What happened?"

"I have a family to take care of now." Kyoya simply let out.

"Did you adopt a kid?" The man asked not sure how else he could possibly had a family in such a short time.

"It's a long story..." Kyoya replied. "But I have a ten year old son. And I'm engaged to the mother of my child."

"And how is that affecting the deal?"

"They've lived here their whole life." Kyoya replied. "I don't believe they'd be up for moving to such a faraway country for so long."

"It would be just for a year or two. Just to get things going as you open your school there."

"But they would need to adapt... Learn a brand new language... And culture..."

"I understand where you're coming from, Otori-san. But if you're about to become the head of a family, it'd be about time you did what's best for them and make decisions on their behalves."

"Unfortunately, the woman I'm marrying is a free spirit. I cannot take decisions this big without running it by her first." Kyoya replied. "But I was planning on discussing it with her today."

"So does it mean I'll get a reply by the end of the week?"

"Of course."

"It would be a great opportunity for you to invest in the European market. With the increase in enrolment of international students, mainly from Europe, in your Japan and American branches, it would be too great an opportunity for you to miss." The man said. "Even I regret not accepting the deal two years ago. But I believe it's not too late to turn things around."

The man then got to his feet as Kyoya's assistant handed his coat over to him. He then took his smartphone out and checked the calendar.

"It's Thursday today and I'll be staying at the 'Chinzan-so Tokyo' hotel until Wednesday next week. Just ask for me when you've made your decision."

The man then made his way out of the office leaving behind him Kyoya in what had to be one of the biggest dilemma he'd ever had to deal with.

* * *

Later that day, Kyoya had invited Haruhi over for a home-made dinner. He was hoping he could finally discuss his issue with her.

They were in his kitchen chatting while Kyoya cooked. But Haruhi could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" She finally asked him. "You seem a little distracted."

He stared at her for a moment but he felt it wasn't the right time to discuss it yet.

"It's nothing... Just some work related problem."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"No... But it's fine... I'll tell you more over dinner." He replied. "So how are things going at the office?" He added changing the focus of the conversation back to her.

"Great… Actually… I wanted to discuss with you the eventuality of hiring more attorneys." She replied taking a sip of her drink. "What do you think?"

"It's your call." Kyoya replied. "If you feel the firm is making enough to hire extra help then you should go for it."

Haruhi remained there thinking about it.

"I'll check the books and let you know."

"Alright then..." Kyoya replied. "But why the sudden need for more people?"

"I'm kind of overwhelmed with the wedding preparations and as a start-up company it wouldn't be wise to turn down new clients."

"How come you're feeling overwhelmed? Aren't Mei and your father in on it?" He asked sounding a little surprised.

"Well my father's helping out when he has time but… He's away right now remember?"

"Yeah... That's right..."

"As for Mei... Well, I haven't been on speaking term with her for some time now."

"Why? What happened?"

"We got into a little fight because she found out about our engagement in the newspaper." Haruhi replied not telling him the whole story.

"But that was ages ago."

"I know... But it's fine." Haruhi then said with a little shrug. "We'll eventually get past this."

But Kyoya could tell by her look that she didn't really mean it. And he'd also noticed lately that none of her friends checked up on her or called her and she would spend most of her time at work.

"Is everything okay with you?" He then asked her out of concern.

"Yes... Why are you asking?"

He stared at her for another moment.

"Nothing..." He replied feeling that maybe moving wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Have you spoken to Kazuya today?" She then asked him.

"I'll call him before I go to bed." Kyoya then replied.

"You miss him that much?" Haruhi then said with a sneaky smile.

"You have no idea." Kyoya replied making her chuckle. "But don't you?"

"I'm going to level with you Kyoya." She then said. "I love Kazuya more than anything in the world. But... Sincerely... I cherish the days when I don't have to take care of him or worry about him."

Kyoya laughed as she spoke those words.

"You're laughing now. Just wait until we move in together and you have to care for him 24/7."

"Haruhi." He said placing down the wooden spoon and grabbing her hand to pull her towards him and wrap his arms around her. "Don't you know those are the times I look forward to the most?"

Haruhi laced her arms around his neck and replied:"I also can't wait for us to be in that place."

He then leaned in to give her a long kiss.

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi had finally finished eating later in that same evening and were now having some cake for dessert. The evening was coming to an end and Kyoya felt he couldn't push it back any longer and was praying she'd be fine with it.

"This chocolate cake is delicious, Kyoya." Haruhi commented making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Thank you." He replied with a little smile.

"And are you ever going to tell me what I owe this wonderful dinner to?"

"Can't a fiancé cook for his fiancée just for the sake of it?" He asked back with a sneaky smile.

"Oh... Any fiancé could, but not you... You don't do things for free." She retorted also with a sneaky smile.

Kyoya smiled as she spoke.

"And if the price is to spend the night, I'm sold already." She added grabbing his hand but again he only smiled in response and it kind of ticked her off.

"What's wrong Kyoya? You don't seem like your usual self lately."

"It's that little issue I'm facing and that I told you about earlier. But it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" She repeated not believing it. "If that was the case you would have resolved it already... So it must be a pretty big deal."

He stared at her then replied: "You're right... It is a big deal... Because it kind of affects you... And Kazuya..."

"What are trying to say Kyoya?"

"We might need to move abroad."

**Hikaru's meddling and Kyoya's asking Haruhi to move abroad… Let's see where this goes. See you in the next update ^_^!**


	38. Unresolved feelings…

**Just Wiping Scars**

**And back again with a new chapter and to be honest, I couldn't wait to publish this one. Very exciting things happening and it's one for the TamaxHaru fan. As for the KyoxHaru fans, I have a feeling you'll hate me by the end of the chappy. But it had to be done. It is a drama after all. Well on to chapter 39! Enjoy ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 39: Unresolved feelings…**

Hikaru had picked Tamaki up at home so they could go together for dinner as previously agreed. But Tamaki was surprised his brother wasn't with him.

"I thought Kaoru would accompany us for dinner." Tamaki then commented.

"I thought so too." Hikaru retorted a little irritated by the situation. He'd hoped Kaoru could assist him with his plan. "But he suddenly came down with a fever so he can't get out of bed."

"I see..." Tamaki replied. "Well, let's make the most of it. E-chan also had to see her relatives tonight so she couldn't make it either."

"How disappointing..." Hikaru let out not really meaning it.

The limousine finally came to a halt outside the restaurant where they'd made their reservations but as they got in and were led to their table they were in for a surprise.

"Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai?" Tamaki let out when he saw them at their table. "What are you doing here?"

"Kao-chan invited us for dinner tonight since it'd been a while since we all got together."

"Damn you Kaoru!" Hikaru then thought.

"It's too bad. Hikaru was just telling me that Kaoru had come down with a fever." Tamaki said making his sempais stare at each other.

"I was just pulling my brother's leg." They then heard someone say from behind them.

"Kaoru?" Tamaki and Hikaru said at the same time and sounding very surprised to see him.

"I thought you were sick." Hikaru then said obviously irritated for being played that way.

"Well I'm doing much better now and I just couldn't miss it." Kaoru said seating down. "So will you be joining us tonight?" He then asked them as they were still standing.

Tamaki then simply shrugged it off before taking a seat at the table and grabbing the menu.

Hikaru gave his brother an exasperated look before also taking a seat and so they placed their order when the waiter arrived at their table.

* * *

"We might need to move abroad... For a year... Maybe two or more depending on how things go."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as he spoke those words.

"It's a deal I've been trying to close with some German investor for a long time now. Before I returned to Tokyo, I had planned on opening a branch in Germany. But the deal didn't go through at the time and now they've changed their minds. They must have noticed the rise in European students travelling to Japan or America to enrol in my schools."

Haruhi stared as he explained it to her.

"Say something... Please..." Kyoya then told her.

She cleared her throat then said: "So basically, you need to be in Germany for a few years to open a new school there and you want me and Kazuya to come with you."

"Probably more than one…" Kyoya replied. " And it would mean a lot to me."

Haruhi went silent again trying to ponder on his offer.

"And when would we need to go?"

"Right after the wedding."

"So you're saying that your plan is to marry me then ship us off to Germany."

"Don't take it like that Haruhi." Kyoya retorted.

"And how am I supposed to take it?"

"Try to understand… It is something I worked on for so long and I don't think I'll ever get such an opportunity again. I just can't miss it."

"But what about me? I have a life here." Haruhi retorted. "The firm is getting more and more clients... And we've only been in business for three months. And my dad and friends are here. And forget about me for a moment. Do you really want to disrupt your son's life by drastically changing his environment? And I'm not even talking about the language barrier."

"Haruhi... Do you really think I haven't thought about all this? That's why I thought I'd run it by you before making a decision. But your well-being comes first and I'm only trying to expand my business so that if what happened to my father were to happen to me, it wouldn't affect Kazuya the way it affected me."

"Oh Kazuya will be fine with or without that empire Kyoya."

Kyoya was now staring angrily at her.

"I really thought I'd have your support on that. You really disappoint me Haruhi."

"You're disappointed? What should I say then?" Haruhi retorted. "You're telling me I have to quit the steady life I'm having just for some business deal."

"What life are you on about? The only reason I opened that firm was because you didn't want me to contribute for Kazuya... But once we're married, that firm would become just another investment and will be kind of pointless. And let's talk about your friends... You mean the ones that haven't even rang you to congratulate you on your engagement or to even check up on you? And yes, I picked up on that."

Haruhi stared at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"So you're saying that because I'm running into a wall, I should just leave it all and quit my life?" She asked staring furiously at him and with her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I-" Kyoya started saying calming down.

"Go to hell, Kyoya." She said going to her feet and leaving his house to make her way back home.

* * *

Tamaki, the twins, Hani and Mori were finishing their dinner and were now just having drinks.

Kaoru, Hani and Mori had successfully prevented Hikaru from telling anything to Tamaki and they were glad his wife had not shown up at the restaurant as expected.

"I need to wash my hands." Tamaki then said making his way to the restrooms.

Hikaru waited until he was out of earshot before turning to his peers.

"What the hell was that?"

"Can't you tell?" Kaoru retorted.

"Kao-chan told us what you were planning."

"I knew something was off when you said you were sick!" He said angrily turning his face to his brother.

"Oh come on! Like I was just going to sit down and watch." Kaoru retorted.

"Seriously it would have helped more had you done just that."

"Give it up already Hikaru. Besides, she didn't even come. Which tells us much about that investigator you hired." Hani then said.

"He was probably lying. I'd get a refund if I were you." Mori added. "He couldn't even come up with decent proofs."

"But she told Tamaki she had to see some relatives." Hikaru then said.

"And maybe she really did." Hani replied.

Hikaru went silent once again.

"Fine. I give up." He then finally decided.

* * *

Tamaki was finishing in the restrooms and washing his hands when he heard someone call him.

"Tamaki-san?"

Tamaki looked up and turned to face the direction he'd heard his name being called from.

"Arai-kun?"

"It really is you Tamaki-san. How have you been?" The man then said giving him a little hug.

"I've been doing great." Tamaki replied happy to see him. "It's been a really long time."

"I know."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a date tonight but she's running very late."

"Oh... Well, why don't you join us until your date arrives?" Tamaki then proposed.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. And I'm sure the others will be glad to see you again too." Tamaki retorted. "Besides, we're only having drinks now so the more the merrier."

"Well... If you insist." Arai then said with a smile agreeing. And so they both made their way back to their table.

"Look who I ran into in the restrooms." Tamaki then said when he returned passing his arm around Arai's shoulder.

"Arai-chan?"

"Hi everyone. It's been a while." He said to them.

"Please sit down with us." Tamaki then said forcing him to sit before sitting down opposite him.

They then started catching up as they continued having their drinks until the conversation turned to Tamaki.

"Tamaki recently got married." Kaoru then said.

"Almost a year ago." Hani added.

"Really? You're married?" Arai then said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"And I'm glad you've worked things out with Fujioka." He then said making the twins and the cousins exchange looks as they noticed Tamaki's expression change. "I was really surprised when the wedding was suddenly called off back then."

"I did not marry Haruhi." Tamaki then said.

"Really?" Arai then said oblivious to the change in the atmosphere. "I always thought you'd never marry anyone but her."

"Well things don't always go the way they're supposed to." Tamaki then replied.

"I guess you're right." Arai then said. "But how is she doing anyway?"

"Well I'm not in the best of terms with her right now… But maybe the others know." Tamaki replied making everyone exchange looks.

They'd been so caught up with Éclair's love affair lately they'd completely forgotten to check on her. But at the same time, they were surprised and a little offended she'd not been in touch with anyone of them either.

"Well... I haven't heard from her in quite some time." Kaoru then said. "I should pay her a visit sometime soon."

Hani and Mori then gave him a look having a feeling it wouldn't be that simple.

"Well… Greet her for me when or if you do see her." Arai then said before bringing his glass of beer to his mouth and as he did his gaze fell on the entrance of the restaurant where he saw his date that had finally arrived and who was eyeing for him.

"Ah… There she is." He then said placing his glass down and going to his feet and as he did, the former hosts all turned their head towards the entrance to have a look.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide as he recognised the woman he was supposed to meet and who was giving him a kiss to greet him.

Kaoru, Mori and Hani looked shocked.

"No way..." Hani let out but Hikaru was giving a satisfied smile. But it was soon wiped away as he turned to look at Tamaki and saw him looking horrified.

"And that's what you get for meddling." Kaoru then whispered in his brother's ear when he noticed him looking full of regrets.

Arai then grabbed her hand and pulled her along to introduce her to the group.

"Everyone, this is Éclair. Éclair Tonnerre."

And as Éclair recognised the crowd, she became too shocked to move or even say anything and when she met her husband's gaze, he was staring at her looking more furious than she'd ever seen him look.

No-one knew what to do or say in that situation but Tamaki suddenly got to his feet grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Very pleased to meet you." He told her deciding not to make a scene and playing along. "And you have a very beautiful name. Is it French?"

"Well... Hum..." Éclair let out not too sure what to reply. But he then turned his back to her facing Arai.

"Well we should probably leave you two lovebirds to your date." Tamaki then told him with a smile. "It was nice running into you Arai!"

"Hope I'll see you guys again soon." Arai replied as Tamaki left the dining area and the restaurant and the others quickly went after him afraid he might run away on them again.

"That was weird." Arai then said as he stared at the gang that suddenly took off.

He then turned his gaze to Éclair who was in tears.

"Are you okay?" He then asked her wondering what was wrong with her.

"That was my husband." She simply let out in response.

* * *

"Tama-chan... Wait!" Hani then called as Tamaki walked trying to get as far away as possible from that restaurant.

"Tamaki! Will you slow down for a second?" Hikaru then shouted becoming irritated but finally making him stop.

"Is that why you invited me out tonight?" Tamaki then asked without turning back.

They all went silent for a moment not sure what to reply as they could hear him sobbing.

"We're sorry, Tamaki." Kaoru then let out.

"I just want to be alone for a while." He then said as he started walking again.

He continued walking for some time and before he knew he'd found himself outside Haruhi's house. It was his first time visiting her there as he'd promised himself not to ever visit her again. But that was again another promise he couldn't keep.

So he simply rang.

* * *

Haruhi who was by herself, since she'd planned to spend the rest of the week with Kyoya whilst Kazuya was away with her father, was drinking some tea hoping to sober-up more from all the wine she'd drank while at Kyoya's.

She was watching TV with her cup in her hand when she heard her bell ring.

She got to her feet thinking Kyoya had come to apologise. She quickly opened the door but was surprised not to find her fiancé at the door.

"Tamaki?"

"She's cheating on me."

Haruhi stared at him as though considering him for something then letting out a sigh she got out of his way and invited him inside.

She prepared some more tea for her unexpected guest then served him a cup before placing the teapot down.

"Thank you." Tamaki told her earning a little smile in response.

She then sat down opposite him and simply stared while he drank.

Tamaki then scooped the area looking for her son.

"Is Kazuya in bed already? I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"He's with my father. They went away for a couple of weeks."

"Oh." He said turning his gaze back to his tea.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi then asked him.

"I'm not too sure." He replied.

"So... What happened?" Haruhi finally asked.

"Éclair's having an affair."

"You're saying that again. How can you be sure?"

"I caught her in the act... The twins, Hani and Mori were also there." He replied. "They knew about it apparently."

But she then remembered Éclair coming out of a stranger's car when she visited him at the hospital not long ago.

"I'm sorry Tamaki..." She then replied. "But how... How did you find out?"

And so he told her everything. How Hikaru invited him for dinner and how he ran into Arai who then introduced his date to them.

"I can't believe Arai would do something like that."

"I don't think he knew she was married." Tamaki replied. "We both know he's not that kind of guy. And she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. To think she made me pay so much for it." He added getting angry just thinking about it.

"Since when is that a problem for you?" She asked him finding it a little amusing.

"Since she decided she needed to look on the side." He retorted mockingly trying to see some good in his situation. Haruhi was however a little flattered they'd not used the rings that had been passed down by the Suoh's for generations.

They then both let out a sigh and went silent for a moment.

"So what are you going to do?" Haruhi finally asked him.

"I don't know yet..." He replied giving a little shrug and taking another sip of his tea.

They both remained silent for another moment.

"Can I ask you something?" He then said.

"Sure... You can ask me anything."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Well..." Haruhi said avoiding his gaze.

"Partner wise." Tamaki quickly added to clarify his question.

"Oh no... Of course not... Nothing's wrong with you... You're the perfect partner..." She quickly replied. "Well... You were to me... At the very least..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You did cheat on her after all." Haruhi replied matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you'd throw that to my face."

"But you did…"

"And that was different."

"How?" She asked now a little confused.

"We were not married."

"We were not married either when you broke up with me." She then replied now a little irritated.

"That was different again."

"Again... How?"

"I didn't get anyone pregnant."

"Oh… Enough with the excuses Tamaki..." She replied now really annoyed and making him stare in her eyes. "But like I said, you were the perfect partner to me."

"Then what is it about me that make the women I love be unfaithful to me?" He asked her again.

Haruhi was taken aback by his question. He wanted an answer. He wanted to understand why things went wrong between them. Why she did what she did back then.

"Am I too in the relationship? Or maybe not enough?" He asked again.

Haruhi closed her eyes taking a deep breath then let out: "I... I don't know Tamaki... And I don't think I'm in the right position to give you an answer."

Tamaki let out a sigh then said: "Of course... I hoped you would... But I understand..."

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"I'm so angry at myself for loving them more than they do me." He then suddenly let out.

"That's not true Tamaki. I'm sure Éclair loves you just as much as you do." She replied.

"Then something must be wrong with me. It's the only explanation."

Haruhi did not know what to reply to that.

"Serves me well anyway... I always knew we were not meant for each other. But I still went for it..."

"Why did you go for it if you knew?"

"I'm not getting any younger. And there was that beautiful woman who loved me more than anything waiting to become my lovely wedded wife."

"So then... What made you realise you were not meant to be?"

"The day before the wedding... Something happened that made me realise it." He said turning his gaze to her.

Haruhi who could no longer keep eye contact, as she remembered what they did on that day, then turned her gaze away from him.

"Really?" She said clearing her throat and standing up while grabbing the teapot. "This tea's getting cold I should probably warm this up." She said sounding a little shaky and running off to the kitchen.

"I'll help you." He said standing up to follow her to the kitchen.

He then stood against the worktop staring at her while she reheated the water clearly avoiding his gaze which made him smile.

Haruhi who was focusing extremely on the teapot could feel his gaze on her and it kept her on alert. She knew what he wanted and she was ready to put him back in his place if he did anything inappropriate.

But as she thought about the hundred ways to kick him out, she'd not sensed him approach her and she was startled when he suddenly placed his arms on either side of her grabbing the worktop.

"Tamaki! What are you-?"

"Don't you want to know what happened that day?" He then asked in a seductive tone and placing his head over her shoulder and his cheek against hers.

"I... I think I already know what happened." She replied stuttering a little. "But... Stay away from me."

"You do?" He then continued with ignoring her pleas and leaning his front against her back. "What happened?"

"Well... Coincidentally, that same day... A girl I know kissed someone she thought she still had feelings for..." Haruhi replied trying to control herself and to remain unfazed by Tamaki.

"Ah?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist to further pull himself into her.

"But then she realised that those feelings were gone... Completely gone... And that the 'someone' in question was just a friend." She added now trying to free herself from his hold but he only strengthened it.

"She did?" He said his hands now caressing her tummy.

"Yeah..." She replied letting out a little gasp.

"I see..." He simply replied happy by how responsive she was being. "But did you know that I had a dream that same girl you know visited that friend when he was in hospital and kissed him while he was half-conscious?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Well... Now you do."

Haruhi could no longer resist him. She was enjoying the closeness and his caresses. She found herself relaxing in his hold and leaning her back against him while his hands now travelling north and towards her chest that he slightly caressed making her shiver.

"And did the friend enjoy that kiss?" She asked him with a little pant.

"It was the best kiss since that day before the wedding." He replied running his nose in her hair.

Haruhi found herself really enjoying his touches and being in his arms. She felt it was what she needed after the rough evening she had with her fiancé. But at the same time, feeling that way scared her.

"Tamaki." She then called. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Really?" He replied. "You don't need to feel that way. I'm only holding you in my arms after all... It's not as if I was... I don't know... Kissing you on your neck..." He then said as he started placing little kisses on her neck that made her shiver.

"Tamaki... Please... Stop..." She said knowing that's what she should tell although her body wanted more of it.

"Or massaging your chest..." He added ignoring her and his hand finally grabbing her breast that he softly massaged pulling a moan out of her.

"Or better yet... I could be caressing your..." He further added his other hand now going down and inside her trouser and panties. This time there was no one to interrupt him and so he slowly caressed her entrance before placing his finger inside her forcing yet another moan out of her.

He thrust for a moment and Haruhi couldn't help but enjoy the moment and feeling nostalgic. Before she knew it, she was letting out many uncontrolled moans. No-one had ever touched her like that. Not even Kyoya.

But then she remembered that what was going on was wrong and so she managed to push Tamaki away from her forcing him to retract his hand and turning on herself so she could face him. But he again came charging and leaned on her placing his leg in between hers and successfully pinning her against the counter. They then stared intensely in each other's eyes. Tamaki then slowly approached his face to hers.

"Tamaki... I think it would be best if you-" She started saying but his lips were now very close to hers and hovering them.

"It would be best if I what...?" He asked in a low seductive tone again that made her melt.

"It would be best if you left." She said just as he finally placed his lips on hers engaging into a sweet but passionate make out session.

Haruhi who'd simply lost control of herself then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist again. He then placed his hands on her butt-cheeks grabbing and caressing them a little before sliding them down to her thighs that he used as support to pull her up and get her to sit on the worktop.

He then let go of her lips and started kissing her on her neck while unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt until her bra was showing.

He then stared at her chest for a moment. They'd gone much bigger than the last time he'd had a good look at them. But remembering the reason why they got bigger only made him want her more. She was his and she'd been taken away from him. If he couldn't be with her, no one else could. And so he returned to kissing her on her lips while massaging her chest deciding to really go for it.

"I really want you." He whispered in between his kisses making Haruhi stare at him for a moment.

"Me too..." She replied instinctively not sure why she'd told him that.

And so they returned to kissing each other while Tamaki grabbed her legs to wrap them around his waist and passed his arms around her hips to carry her to her bedroom where he laid her on her bed before starting to undress her. Likewise, Haruhi grabbed the edge of his sweater and pulled it off of him, revealing his well-built torso that she started caressing. Tamaki's kisses then trailed down to her neck that he ravaged with kisses relentlessly when her phone started vibrating on her side table.

Tamaki who was on top of her realised she'd not noticed it and taking a quick peek at the caller id, he saw it was Kyoya calling. So using one hand he quickly rejected the call and turned the phone face down before turning his attention back to her neck that he started nipping and sucking with even more fervour leaving his mark on her neck. He then grabbed her lips again and started kissing her again while caressing her tummy. His hands travelling up to her breast that he started massaging again over her bra. He then quickly pulled her up a little and undid her bra before casting it away from them and somewhere on the floor.

"What is happening?" Haruhi wondered as she continued to caress his naked torso and kissed him, her body so actively responding to his every touch and caresses against her will. "Why can't I stop? This is wrong. This is so wrong." She thought as his kisses trailed down to her chest that he sucked and nipped, leaving many other marks on her.

But as she kept telling herself that she should stop, Tamaki broke the kiss simply to stare at her and successfully making her forget what she was thinking about.

He then reached for her trousers button that he undid before bringing them down and taking them off along with her panties.

He then placed his fingers inside her again and started thrusting for a moment before placing his tongue inside her. And as he did Haruhi felt all of her inhibitions being completely lifted off and simply lost her senses as she relaxed in the moment. It felt so nostalgic to her she never wanted it to end. She was finding it hard to catch her breath as she grabbed his head and started moving her hips to match his rhythm.

But she needed more... She wanted more... And she knew Tamaki wanted the same thing she did.

Tamaki then pulled his tongue out of her and straightened up to lean on top of her and again placing his lips on hers, kissing her some more so she could taste herself while he spread her legs using his.

Haruhi suddenly felt something poking her entrance and it made her shiver.

"It's okay..." Tamaki then whispered staring in her eyes with the same reassuring voice he'd always used with her.

"I know..." She replied out of habit and making him smile. A habit she'd picked up when they were still together.

As he felt her finally relaxing he entered her. It was a feeling like he'd never felt before. Haruhi also found it hard to describe. There was a connection she'd never been able to make with Kyoya. Was it because she had not planned to do it with Tamaki? Was it due to the so many years they had spent apart? Were they always meant to be with each other?

Tamaki continued to thrust like he never had before and Haruhi only wanted more of it. So much she grabbed his butt cheeks to better feel his movement.

"Haruhi..." She then heard him let out.

And so she opened her eyes to stare in his.

"Tamaki..." She also whispered out between her pants before grabbing his head by his cheeks and placing a kiss on his lips as they both reached their ends, Tamaki letting himself go inside of her.

They then stared intensely at each other for a moment, both still breathing heavily. Haruhi couldn't remember the last time anyone had stared at her that way... A stare that is so full of love and passion... A look that only Tamaki could give her.

Tamaki then gave her one last long and passionate kiss before pulling out of her and allowing himself to fall on his back next to her.

Haruhi was panting still trying to make sense of what had happened and when all her senses finally got back to her, she realised what an awful thing she just allowed to happen under her roof. She realised what a terrible mistake she had just made.

"Unbelievable." She simply let out.

**And the roles are reversed (do you hate me yet?). Only this time, they both knew what they were doing although I have a feeling Tamaki had some ulterior motives (XD…). And it seems Haruhi's already regretting it. Well, we'll see how it goes in the next chapter… See you soon…**


	39. Deceptions

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey ya'll… Finally publishing the afthermath chapter… Haruhi has to once again deal with the consequences. Hope you have fun reading it ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 40: Deceptions**

"Wow... That... Was... Amazing..." Tamaki let out as he laid next to Haruhi on her bed and staring at the ceiling. He turned to look at her again then smiled and placed himself on top of her to lie down on her placing his head on her breast. "Oh... How I missed those, they're so big and firm." He added caressing and snuggling against them.

"Unbelievable..." Haruhi simply let out still too shocked by what had just happened and not paying Tamaki any mind.

"I know... And you're incredible! We've got to do this again." He said finally catching her attention and straightening up to give her a kiss but she pushed him away so he fell back on the bed.

"No... I mean I'm unbelievable... And not in a good way... This is wrong... It's just so wrong..." She then let out quickly getting out of the bed and grabbing a robe to cover her naked self.

"I can't believe I did it again." She said now panicking and not sure what to do next. "It feels just like last time."

"I don't recall ever doing this with you before." Tamaki then commented earning an angry look from Haruhi.

"Oh come on... You know what I mean..." Tamaki then said making her even more furious.

"I'm engaged and you're still married for crying out loud." She then said shouting at him.

But he simply smiled at her comment. She let out a huge sigh as she grabbed her head.

"Please leave, I need to get dressed. I need to go see Kyoya." She then said.

Tamaki quickly got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Hold on a sec! Are you going to tell him?" He asked her grabbing her shoulder to get her to face him. She stared at him and realised he was still naked.

"Put your clothes back on!" She shouted at him grabbing his trouser and throwing it to his face but it only made him laugh.

"Don't tell me you're still intimidated by my beautiful naked body." He then told her showing it off on purpose.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is Tamaki." She retorted annoyed by how immature he was acting.

"Well, answer me then." He said finally putting his clothes back on. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know... Yeah... Probably..."

"Why would you tell him?"

"Because the last time I kept quiet, you broke up with me. I don't want that happening again."

"But I can't believe you'd still want to go back to him after what we just had."

She stared at him confused for a moment as she finally put two and two together.

"Tamaki... Were you under the impression that I would break up with Kyoya if we slept together?"

"I wasn't under any kind of impression Haruhi, but we can't ignore the fact that we..." Tamaki then started saying but the angry look Haruhi was giving him disoriented him a little. "I mean I don't know about you but tonight was the best thing that ever happened to me... It felt to me like this is what it's supposed to be like." He then decided to say.

Haruhi felt even more furious as he spoke those words.

"The best that ever happened to you?" She repeated sounding furious. "Tamaki... What happened just now was not supposed to happen. What we just had was a terrible mistake and a huge lack of judgement from my side."

"Lack of judgement?"

"Yeah!"

Tamaki stared at her trying to understand what was going through her mind.

"Haruhi... Do you even love him?"

"Are you really asking me that now? Right after we had sex?" She retorted almost shouting at him.

"Right..." He said keeping in mind that she'd avoided answering the question. "That's all I needed to know."

He then let out a sigh giving her an exasperated look as he put his last piece of clothing back on.

"Tamaki, you should go home and try to work things out with your wife."

"You're probably right." He said not willing to argue with her.

"Also, I think we should stay away from each other from now on." She then said. "And I mean it this time."

Tamaki stared at her not saying anything.

"Éclair was right from the very beginning. Us… Being around one another, like this, isn't doing anyone any good."

Tamaki stared at her for another moment.

Haruhi then walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She then pulled a pouch out of it before walking over to Tamaki. She grabbed his hand then placed it on his palm before closing his hand on the pouch. She then stepped away from him showing her back to him so he didn't see her cry. Tamaki stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to the pouch. He opened it and emptied the content in his hand.

It was the engagement ring he'd given her many years ago. He couldn't believe she'd held on to it.

"I understand..." He said finally taking the situation a little more seriously and understanding what she wanted. He finally realised that they could never be together again. He then let out a little nervous scoff.

"Truth be told, I always believed that we'd be cuddling after our first time... If we ever had a first time..." He added making her flinch. "Never have I thought I'd have to be gone the second it was over."

Haruhi closed her eyes fighting really hard with herself so she wouldn't cry as she felt the same way he did. But she needed to remain strong.

Tamaki then turned around about to leave.

"Just so you know..." Haruhi then said after a moment making him stop, still with her back turned to him. "It really was amazing, and I'll never forget what happened just now."

He stared smiling at her for a moment. He then approached her and turned her around to give her one last kiss on her lips that she returned.

"Take care of yourself..." He added after breaking the kiss and staring in her eyes before leaving her house.

Haruhi remained there not moving until she heard her front door slam before breaking down and starting to cry.

She wasn't sure what happened next but she somehow put some clothes on then made her way out of her house to stroll around town and before she knew it, she'd found herself outside her fiancé's house. She then pulled her keys out and let herself in slowly walking towards his bedroom. He'd already fallen asleep his phone in his hand. She grabbed and checked the call log and saw that he'd called her many times that evening. She then placed it down before getting out of her clothes putting on one of his shirts that was lying around and joining him on his bed where she laced her arms around his neck and simply fell asleep.

* * *

Éclair was at home walking up and down her living room very worried about her husband who was yet to return.

"I hope he didn't do anything drastic." She kept telling herself. "What have I done?"

But she then heard someone opening the door, making her look up.

Tamaki had finally returned but when he saw her standing up from the sofa, he simply changed the direction and made his way towards their bedroom.

"Tamaki..." Éclair called when she noticed him walking away but making him stop. "Can we talk?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He retorted continuing on his way.

"Please... Tamaki..." She then said.

He turned back around to stare at her for a moment then walked back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. He then crossed his arms and legs and stared at her still very angry.

"How was your date?" He then asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I told him everything."

"And?"

"He's sending his apologies to you"

"Is that all you had to say?"

"No... Tamaki... I want to apologise to you too... But it's partly your fault too."

"How is that my fault?"

"When it started, I felt that you were driving me away. As though you wanted me to do something like that to give you an excuse for leaving me."

"Éclair... Not once have I ever felt like driving you away let alone getting you to leave me." He said going to his feet almost shouting. "Not once... Before tonight. So don't blame your wild imagination on me... You did what you did because you wanted to."

"How can you say something like that...?" She then asked him sounding angry and tears coming out of her eyes. "...When you're the one who made me feel like I was your second choice. Always putting her before me... Even the night before our wedding day, you managed to cheat on me... Of course I was going to look on the side..."

"Oh Éclair... Don't make it worse for yourself... You knew very well what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to marry me." He retorted sounding condescending. "And I may have cheated but I did not hide it from you or anyone... I did not have an affair... You did..."

Éclair looked away as he spoke knowing very well that what he did couldn't compare to what she'd done.

"You did what you felt you had to do for yourself, it's about time I did the same for myself." He then said making her look up.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just that I cannot be with someone I can't trust otherwise I never would have broken up with Haruhi and we'd be married by now."

Those last few words brought Éclair down to tears.

"So is that it?"

Tamaki closed his eyes as he said:

"Please leave my house... I want a divorce."

He then passed her to make his way out of the room.

Éclair was shocked to hear those words but then made a decision.

"I can't do that... Tamaki." She said making him stop on his track and look back. "I understand we might need some time apart but I will not leave this house until we've tried to work things out."

"Fine... Then I'll leave." He said turning around and making his way to his bedroom to pack a few of his things and leaving his wife who'd burst into tears.

* * *

Kyoya woke up in the middle of the night and as he did he felt a weight pinning him down on his bed.

"What the-?" He let out as his sight adjusted to the darkness. He then quickly grabbed his glasses from the night table and put them on to have a better look.

"When did she get here?" He wondered turning on the table lamp only to find a sleeping Haruhi who was clinging on to him.

Kyoya smiled at the sight and passed his hand over her face to caress her cheek but he then noticed how moist they felt.

"Has she been crying?" He asked himself. He then relived their fight earlier that night and kind of felt bad about how he handled the situation.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Haruhi." He then said placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer to him. But as he did, he noticed a mark on her neck.

"Where did she get that from?" He then wondered opening the first couple of buttons of her top.

"What the...?" He then whispered out as he noticed more of them on her upper body. He knew very well he wasn't responsible for it and it made him angry. But at the same time he felt he'd done worse to her and many other people in his lifetime... It was just the fruit of his labour.

He then gently buttoned her shirt back then unwrapped his arms from around her and tried to un-lace her arms from around his neck but she only snuggled even more and tightened the hold she had on him as though she did not want to let go of him.

Kyoya let out a sigh then gave it another shot but she then started speaking in her sleep.

"Ki... Ki..."

"Ki?" Kyoya repeated a little confused.

"Ki... Oh..."

"Kyo?"

"Love... You..." She then said. "You... Only..."

Kyoya who was a little confused at first then relaxed as she spoke those words. She was dreaming about him. But he still wondered who'd given those marks to her, so he decided he would ask her later about it.

* * *

Tamaki was in his guest room at the Hitachiin staring at the window wondering where his life was going to go from there.

Someone then knocked on his door and entered.

"Hikaru..."

"Hey Dono... How are you holding up?" He asked him.

"Okay I guess." Tamaki replied with a sigh.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two guys.

"Tamaki..." Hikaru then said scratching the back of his head and unable to stare at him. "I wanted to apologise for using you the way I did and setting your wife up."

"Well… Only you would use such method... But I understand you had good intentions." Tamaki then said with a little smile. "So thank you for looking out for me."

"Oh it's... It's nothing." Hikaru replied trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Also..." Tamaki continued with. "I've been meaning to apologise to you for some time."

"Apologise? Why?" Hikaru asked a little surprised.

"For not being able to make it work with Haruhi after everything you did for us... So we could be together..."

"Don't worry about that. It's all in the past." Hikaru replied taking a seat on his bed.

Tamaki then gave him a smile placing his hands in his pocket. He then noticed something poking him in his pocket and took a hold of it before pulling it out. It was the necklace Haruhi had given him. He'd mindlessly grabbed it along with his other things when packing his overnight bag. He stared at it as his thoughts drifted back to what had happened earlier that night. Haruhi was the one who rejected him this time and it made him feel horrible.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure... I guess..."

"Why didn't they get together back then?" Tamaki asked still staring at the pendant.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Haruhi and Kyoya..."

Hikaru did not know what to answer to that question. They had made a promise never to tell him, but Hikaru felt Tamaki needed to know.

"I'm not sure whether I should tell you..." Hikaru replied.

"Why? What are you hiding from me?" Tamaki asked him again wondering why he was being so hesitant.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment then let out a huge sigh.

"The day you left... Haruhi tried to kill herself."

Tamaki was shocked by that revelation and quickly looked up to stare at Hikaru hoping he was joking.

"Kyoya found her half-dead on her bed. She had taken a great amount of pills... So he rushed her to the emergencies then called us." Hikaru continued with. "But when she woke up she asked Kyoya to leave her alone for good. She did not want to see him ever again even though he'd promised her to take care of her and her child. But she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She even tried many time to get rid of her child at the beginning of her pregnancy and not using conventional means. Ranka-jisan actually had to hide every sharp object he owned."

"Really..."

"Yeah... And so Kyoya left and we had never heard of him again until he reached out to her to be his lawyer. We're still not sure how they ended up together, although I suspect he made his move when they went away for their son's birthday."

Hikaru paused for a moment then continued.

"For the ten years when you were gone, Haruhi hoped that you would return to her someday. She was unable to move on. Day after day, whenever she cooked breakfast or dinner, she would prepare an extra plate... For you." Hikaru added. "We sincerely thought she had gone crazy."

As Tamaki listened, he couldn't help but feel really bad about what had happened to her and before he knew it, tears had started coming out of his eyes.

"It pained us to see her like that. That's why we decided to track you down when we heard you were back in town. Hoping you could save her from her hell. But then you went and got married... With a complete stranger... And I think that's when reality finally hit her and she was able to get closure. She was finally able to move on."

Hikaru then got up to make his way out.

"I forgive you for not making it work in the past. But I won't forgive you if you don't try to make it work now, Tamaki."

"How can I? She's with Kyoya now and she made it very clear to me."

"Tamaki... We both know that she doesn't love him the way she loves you. And I'm sure that Kyoya knows that too." Hikaru retorted. "Besides at this point in your life... You have nothing to lose."

Hikaru then opened the door and walked out of the guestroom.

* * *

The next morning when Haruhi woke up, she was alone in her fiancé's bed with a huge headache.

As she looked around her, she realised she wasn't at home but at Kyoya's.

"When did I get here?" She wondered before brushing it off. "Well, since I'm here I might as well get ready for work here."

She then got out of bed and started calling for Kyoya who was nowhere to be found. That's when she noticed a note on her bedside table.

_'Sorry Haruhi! I had to rush out to a meeting! Made you some breakfast though. Enjoy.'_

She let out a sigh as she read the note.

"I can't believe he went out without discussing our issue first." She then thought but at the same time feeling bad about how selfish she was being for thinking that.

She then decided to take a shower and as she undressed in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror she noticed something red on her neck.

"What's that?" She wondered approaching the glass to have a better look but her eyes grew wide as she realised what it was.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" She cried out as she remembered her previous evening and opened her shirt only to find more of them on her chest. "So it wasn't a dream..." She let out more for herself. "Please tell me Kyoya didn't see these." She then let out trying to find something that could remove it but unable to find anything she simply put her clothes back on and ran away back home.

* * *

"Food poisoning?" Kyoya repeated when Haruhi told him about the marks on her body when they met up later that day and he asked about it. "Was my cooking that bad?"

"No... I'm probably coming down with some sort of allergy to something."

"We should have it checked." He then said. "Do you want me to book you an appointment with my brother?"

"No... You don't have to. It'll eventually go away."

"Are you sure? If we have your blood tested, we can work out what it is your body is reacting so badly to." Kyoya then said. "And I'll know not to use that ingredient the next time I cook for you."

"No, Kyoya I'll be fine." She said annoyed by how insisting he was getting. "And it has nothing to do with your cooking."

"It must have something to do with the fact you didn't really come down with any sort of allergy then." He then asked his tone changing drastically. "Am I right?"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, Haruhi." He replied staring in her eyes. Haruhi remained silent not sure what to respond to that.

"Don't you ever let that happen again..." He added. "Or whoever it is that did this to you may never see the light of the day again."

Haruhi looked down feeling bad about the whole situation.

"I'm sorry Kyoya..." She then said. "But please don't read too much into this. It really is just some sort of food allergy."

Kyoya stared at her taken aback. She knew he knew she wasn't telling the truth but she was sticking to her story.

"Does he mean that much to you?" Kyoya then asked now realising who it was she'd slept with.

"Kyoya please..." She then said with a trembling voice and closing her eyes.

"Fine..." Kyoya then said. "Food poisoning it is."

And so they continued their lunch but the mood had drastically changed.

"Also..." Kyoya then said. "I've decided to turn down the offer to go to Germany."

Haruhi looked up to stare at him as he spoke.

"I don't want to do anything that will make you unhappy."

"Kyoya you don't have to go this far for me."

"You're my fiancée, I can't have you being unhappy because of things I do."

"But Kyoya... I first thought that maybe we could come up with some sort of arrangement but I've changed my mind." She then said. "Like you said, we're engaged and soon to be married. I'll support you. If that means going to Germany for a few years then so be it."

Kyoya stared at her looking very surprised.

"But what about your firm?"

"I might be running it but it's your firm not mine. And if you feel you don't need it anymore well... There's nothing I can do about it." She replied. "I'll look for another job when we get there... Hopefully in a Japanese firm, if there are any."

Kyoya stared at her a little surprised.

"Haruhi... I was wrong to take your career for granted and I'm sorry." Kyoya then said. "But I don't want you to come with me because you feel like you have to."

"Although you did insult my profession... My decision to go or not to go has nothing to do with it." Haruhi replied. "I love you, and I want to be with you. But it won't work if we're both living in different parts of the world. And you have more to lose by staying than I do by going with you. That's why I want to go."

"So you're okay with it? You really want to go?"

Haruhi slowly nodded.

"I want to go... I want to go to Germany with you."

**Tamaki's finally leaving his wife and Haruhi is again… well I don't know what she's doing but I so want to hug Kyoya right now XD! Lol… see you in the next update.**


	40. Do you still love me?

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Heyya everyone… I thought I'd submit a chapter for the last time this year, hoping you'd find some time to read it despite the holiday seasons :-)! On that note hope you have a good one and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 41: Do you still love me?**

Kyoya and Haruhi were enjoying their last evening alone at home, sitting on the floor with Haruhi's legs over Kyoya's while working on their move to Germany. Kazuya was to return later that night.

Kyoya was going through accommodations in Berlin whilst Haruhi was going through pamphlets and checking online, searching for a letting agent that would manage her house while she was away.

"Kyoya?" She suddenly called.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should have a very small wedding." She announced.

"How small are you thinking?"

"Going to the town hall with a couple of witness and get it over with."

"Are you seriously saying that?" He asked sounding a little annoyed.

"It would save us a lot of time and money." Haruhi replied. "We have so much going on right now that I won't have time to deal with a big wedding ceremony."

"That's why people hire wedding planners." He retorted with a sigh.

"I don't even have time to hire one." Haruhi replied. "I even stopped taking on new cases since I want to close all of the ones that are currently opened before we leave."

"Fine... Whatever..." He finally said returning to his computer.

"Why are you acting like that? You did say we could have the wedding I wanted." She then said when she noticed the way he was acting.

"But I didn't know you just wanted to 'get it over with!' back then." He retorted now sounding really annoyed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Haruhi also retorted.

"Then choose your words wisely."

Haruhi stared at him for a moment knowing very well that her words weren't the reason for his mood swing. It had been like that ever since he confronted her about the lovebites that covered her neck and chest and that she stubbornly denied.

Haruhi subconsciously reached for her neck as she thought about it before retracting her legs and sliding over to Kyoya.

She then laced her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek to calm him down. He turned his gaze to her giving her an exasperated look at first, followed by a smile that she returned.

"Kyoya... You know I didn't mean it like that." She repeated with a softer tone.

He let out a little sigh then replied: "I know you didn't."

She then approached her face to his giving him a little peck then another one until they engaged in a little make-out session. Haruhi then tried to pull him down with her onto the floor so he laid on her but Kyoya feeling her movement suddenly broke the kiss.

He then grabbed her arms gently forcing her to unlace them from around his neck.

"I need to use the restroom." He simply said as he got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

Haruhi simply stared at him not sure what to make of the situation. She was on the verge of crying each time he acted that way but she did her best not to let her emotion get the better of her. She knew she only had herself to blame for not even being honest to the man she was marrying.

She was still thinking about it when her doorbell rang startling her a little. She got to her feet and made her way to the front door that she opened.

"Okasan!" She heard her boy shout as he jumped on her to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." She replied hugging him back. "How was your vacation?"

"I had a really great time! You should come with us next time! And daddy too!"

"We sure will..." She replied with a smile as he got in and before looking up to greet her father.

"Hey honey..." He said giving her a suspicious look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"No specific reason."

"But come in. Come inside." She said getting out of his way and letting him in. "Kyoya's here too. He really missed Kazuya."

"I know." Ranka then said taking his jacket off. "They video-called every day."

Haruhi let out a little laugh as he mentioned it.

They then both made their way to the living room. Kyoya had returned and was already catching up with his son.

"Konbanwa, Kyoya-kun." He then heard Haruhi's father say to him.

He looked back and got to his feet to greet him too.

"Good evening Ranka-san. How was your journey back home?"

"It was good. Uneventful, but still very long."

"You must be hungry." Haruhi then said.

"You have no idea."

"I'll make you something to eat." Haruhi then said.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Kyoya then said walking over to his laptop to close and grab it.

"Already?" Kazuya then asked sounding disappointed.

"Yes... I have a long day at work tomorrow."

"You can stay the night if you want." Haruhi then said.

He stared at her for a moment then replied: "I can't... I left some important documents at home."

"Well... At least stay for dinner..." She then said.

"I don't know..."

"Please otosan! I haven't seen you in such a long time." Kazuya then begged him.

Kyoya turned his gaze from his fiancée to his son who was giving him the cutest look.

"Fine..." He replied with a little sigh. "I'll stay for dinner for you, Kazu-chan."

"Great!" Kazuya replied giving him a hug.

"It's sorted... I guess." Haruhi replied feeling a little hurt that Kyoya decided to stay because of his son and not because he wanted to be with her.

"Let's go unpack your things." Kyoya then said grabbing Kazuya's suitcase and taking it to his room.

"Ok." He replied happily following him. "We got you and mum some presents too."

"Oh and I can't wait to see what you got me." Kyoya replied with a little laughter.

Ranka who observed the scene waited until Kyoya had left the room before walking over to his daughter.

"What's going on?" He then asked her.

"Nothing." She replied walking over to her open-plan kitchen.

"Haruhi, the air felt so cold I thought you'd left all your windows opened."

"Dad... Even if there is something, I'd actually preferred if you stayed out of it this time."

"I knew it... He cheated on you... The bas-"

"DAD! Kyoya did not cheat and he would never do that to me!" She said staring in her father's eyes.

"If you say so..." He said letting out a sigh and walking away from her but as he did he noticed the pamphlets and booklets scattered in a corner of the living room.

"What's that?" He asked Haruhi as he grabbed one of the pamphlets. "You're already looking to rent out your house?"

"Yes... Kyoya and I decided to move the wedding forward." She replied. "We're still discussing whether to make it a big deal or make it a small ceremony at the town hall."

"I thought you'd already decided on something grand for publicity."

"Hanae had suggested it but I had not yet agreed to it." Haruhi replied. "But it doesn't matter now because Kyoya might close or sell the firm."

"What?" Ranka asked very surprised. "I thought he opened it so you had a steady income and no fear of getting fired."

"Well now that we're getting married, he'll provide for both of us directly." Haruhi explained.

"What are you going to do? Is he trying to turn you into a housewife?" Ranka then asked not liking that new plan at all.

"No... I'll look for another job." She said. "But this brings me to another thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We're moving to Germany soon after the wedding." Haruhi finally announced.

"Germany? Why?"

"Kyoya was offered to open a branch in Europe. Berlin seemed to be the most suitable location." Haruhi explained. "And he needs to be there."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Once we're married, I'll need to compromise on a lot of things."

"That's not a compromise, it's a sacrifice."

"Dad... I have my reasons for agreeing to it. He was going to turn the offer down for me." She then said. "But I personally need to get away from here so it's all working out for me."

"Why do you need to get away?"

Haruhi went silent for a moment as she remembered what she'd done to Kyoya. What worried her most is that she wasn't regretting what had happened that night and she hated herself for feeling that way.

"No specific reason." She simply replied. "I just need a change of scenery."

"What about Kazu-chan?"

"It will be a great opportunity for him to see the world and learn a new language."

"So you're decided."

Haruhi remained silent thinking about it for another moment then replied: "Yes, that's what I want."

"Well… I wish you all the best." He said taking her into a hug. "I miss you already!"

"Thank you dad." She replied returning the hug with a smile.

"And I guess you still need to tell Kazu-chan." He then said letting go of her.

"Yeah... But that can wait." She replied.

* * *

Tamaki was lying on his bed at the Hitachiin's guest house. He'd not been home in over a week and the matter had been brought to the attention of both families. Meetings had been organised to try and settle the issue between the young couple but Tamaki no longer felt concerned by it.

His only worry was his shared feelings for Haruhi. Although it started as a joke he found himself desiring her more and more. He believed it would just be sex but he found himself actually making love to her. And not being able to be with her ate him alive. But at the same time, he couldn't see past the fact she'd cheated on him with his best friend and easily cheated on Kyoya with a married man when she had the opportunity.

He needed to know. He needed to understand what was going through her head when she cheated both times.

"I'll go see her tomorrow." He decided turning on his side to take a nap even though she'd made it clear he was to stay away from her.

But someone then knocked on his door. It was one of the Hitachiin's attendants telling him he had a visitor.

"It was only a matter of time." Tamaki thought as he got out of bed and put some decent clothes on before making his way to the guest living room.

"Otosan." He called when he reached the room and saw him sitting on the sofa and having a conversation with the twins.

"Ah! Tamaki! Finally!"

"Well, we'll leave you alone." The twins then said at the same time and going to their feet.

"Thank you." Tamaki told them as they left the room. He then took a seat on the couch opposite his father.

"How are you?" He then asked his father.

"I'm good as always." He replied. "But I'm more concerned about how you're doing."

"I've had better days." Tamaki replied with a little sigh.

"And don't you think you could get back to having good days if you made up with your wife?"

"I knew that you came here because of her."

"No Tamaki. I came because I care about you."

"Well... If you do care just let me be. I have my reasons for wanting to divorce her."

"I know..." His father said. "Your friends told me everything."

Tamaki remained silent.

"But I have a feeling there is more to it." He added. "Otherwise, you would have made it to those meetings we set up to try and reconcile you. Getting a divorce is a big deal after all."

"What more could there be?" Tamaki then asked feigning ignorance.

"You better than anyone knows what happened with my first wife." His father then said. "I knew she was having an affair but it didn't really matter to me because I felt that those things were bound to happen in high-society. And I'm glad she did, because when I met your mother, it gave me an excuse to divorce her."

Tamaki continued to listen silently.

"But you... It's different for you..." His father continued with. "A part of you probably do love you wife. And you're afraid to forgive her when you were unable to forgive Haruhi for what happened back then. You know that if you do forgive your wife, you will have to give Haruhi another chance too. And you don't want to do that because you loved her more than you do your wife."

Yuzuru paused for a moment before continuing with a more severe tone:

"But marriage isn't a game Tamaki. Hiding will not solve anything and you need to do things properly. As a Suoh, this kind of behaviour is simply unacceptable."

His father then got to his feet placing his hat back on his head.

"I hope I made myself clear."

"Yes father... Crystal clear..." Tamaki replied.

"Good... And I hope the next time I see you, you will have returned home." He added before making his way out and only then Tamaki knew what he had to do.

* * *

Haruhi was in her office trying to have some work done but her mind kept going back to her current situation with her husband to be.

Kyoya's cold treatment was starting to get to her and she felt she needed to address the issue with him and for the first time in days, she considered telling him the truth but as that thought crossed her mind she quickly shook it off knowing very well that Kyoya would literally kill Tamaki if he ever found out it was him.

As she went through her files, she came across another contract Tamaki wanted her to check.

She opened and started reading it but she couldn't focus on it anymore as flashing images of her moment with him kept coming back to her. And so she simply closed the folder back and put it aside before calling her assistant inside.

"How can I help, sensei?"

"Can you please pass on the Suoh Corp files and any other cases related to that firm?"

"Are you sure? I thought he was your most important client."

"He is. But I simply can't deal with it anymore." She replied. "Also give him a call and inform him that his affairs will be taken care of by another one of our attorneys."

"Sure..." Hanae replied grabbing the file and trying to understand what was going on.

"Thank you." Haruhi replied taking another file and starting to work on it. Hanae then left her office and also got back to work leaving a message for Tamaki.

* * *

Tamaki was also back at work on the construction site of his complex walking around and discussing with the site manager.

"Things are looking good." Tamaki said looking around with a big smile.

"The wiring is complete on each floor and so is the roofing." The manager explained. "Now we're looking into different design for the interior of the restaurants."

"Good… Let me know once you've shortlisted your preferred designs."

"Yes sir… We will."

"I'd like to see the kitchens next." Tamaki then said.

"Sure, please follow me." The manager then said just as Tamaki's assistant who was accompanying him received a phone call.

Moments later, she walked up to Tamaki and informed him about the call she'd just received.

"Ok... And did she say who will be handling my divorce then?"

"No... Just that another one of her attorneys will take it up. But they haven't decided yet."

"Well... It was to be expected." Tamaki then said. "Just make sure that Éclair receives the divorce papers. I'll then take it from there."

"Sure, I'll make it my priority."

"Thank you." Tamaki said before making his way back to the site manager and continuing his visit.

* * *

Later that day as Haruhi made her way out of the office, Tamaki was already outside waiting for her by his car.

She stopped and stared at him for a moment just as he stared back. She then re-adjusted her handbag over her shoulder and made a right-turn deciding to ignore him and make her way home.

"Haruhi... Wait!" Tamaki said going after her.

"I thought I asked you to give me some space." She retorted still walking and not looking back.

"I know and I was going to, but you're my business lawyer and today I received a call saying someone else would be taking care of my deals." He said still walking after her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I really don't understand what the problem is." She said just as he finally caught up and blocked her way by stepping in front of her and making her stop.

"The problem is I want you and no-one else to take care of it." He said.

"I can't do that." She replied passing him and starting to walk again.

"Haruhi, I understand you want me to stay away from you but you won't even have to deal with me directly... I'll have you work with my assistant. She's really good with these things." He then proposed. "But you need to understand that I want you to be on it because you're the best attorney in town."

Haruhi finally stopped and turned around.

"I really don't think you do understand Tamaki." She said to him. "We... Are... Over..." She spelled out for him. "And that means, we're no longer lovers, we're no longer friends and we're no longer client-attorney. You decided that, when you first left me then again when you got married and a last time when you used me for sex. You can't simply have me back in your life because things went wrong with your marriage. And right now, at this point in my life, I don't want to have anything to do with you... Even remotely. And if you don't want someone else at the firm taking care of your business then go to a different firm... I couldn't care less."

Tamaki was stunned and did not know what to make of the situation.

"Haruhi... I know you don't mean any of those things you're telling me." He said slowly approaching her. "I can't get over what happened the other night and it isn't something that happens to me very often." He said now softly brushing her hair to the back as he stared deeply in her eyes. "You say I used you for sex… But do you really think that?" He then asked her rhetorically. "Two people like us can't have what we had and pretends like there is nothing there. And I know you feel the same way too."

"No Tamaki, you're wrong... It didn't mean anything to me just like it didn't mean anything to you." She lied, staring back in his eyes and trying to convince herself that's all it was. "I was just upset that day and you were there for me..."

He then gave her a little smile as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I don't believe you..." He then simply said, approaching his lips to hers in an attempt to kiss her again.

She stared back intensely in his eyes then asked him: "Do you even love me?"

Tamaki suddenly stopped in his track, staring back and taken aback by her question. He then slowly retracted his face while letting go of her cheek.

He'd not asked himself that question in so long he started doubting his own feelings. He knew he was infatuated with her and had an obsession for her. But could that still be called love?

Haruhi let out a sigh as he stared blankly at her not given her a reply. So she decided to ask again: "You keep talking about how two people like us are meant to be but... Can you tell me that you still love me and that you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"I-" He started saying but words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Tamaki simply couldn't say those words to her anymore. They'd somehow lost their meaning. And although he wanted her in his life, although he wanted to be with her, he simply couldn't bring himself to forgive her either. Why was he even doing all of this? Why was he stubbornly trying to break her and Kyoya up? He wasn't sure anymore.

She let out a huge sigh as she realised that once again he wasn't going to give an answer.

"Ok... Let me make this easy for you..." She then said again bringing him out of his thoughts and making him stare in her eyes again. "I'm marrying Kyoya... And then we're moving to Germany."

She then stepped back before turning around and continuing her way home... Leaving behind her a baffled Tamaki...

* * *

That same evening, Kyoya had invited Haruhi and Kazuya over for dinner in his house but Haruhi was in a terrible mood and the two guys could sense it.

"Okasan, why are you upset?" Kazuya asked when he saw his mother furiously having her dinner.

"I'm not upset." She replied obviously annoyed by something.

"Then stop acting so moody." Kyoya replied sounding very stern and forcing her to calm down.

She looked up to stare at him giving him an annoyed look, but he did not react and continued having his drink.

She then placed her cutleries down and got to her feet.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She simply said leaving the table and making her way to the bedroom.

"Is mummy okay?" Kazuya then asked his dad sounding very concerned.

"Don't worry about her. She's going through a phase but she'll eventually get out of it. Trust me."

"Okay." Kazuya replied still sounding worried.

Kyoya then caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss on his head to reassure him.

"Have you finished your dinner?" Kyoya then asked.

"Yes."

"Then go brush your teeth and go to bed." Kyoya ordered him.

"Yes, dad!" Kazuya said going to his feet and cleaning up the table before going to the bathroom.

Kyoya also finished cleaning up before going to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Haruhi was still in the bathroom when he got there and so he simply got out of his clothes and got in the bed.

Moments later, Haruhi finally came out wearing a very sexy lingerie set.

"Kyoya..." She called using a soft tone.

She hoped it would re-ignite Kyoya's flame and for the first time in days she got a positive reaction from her fiancé.

"Hey sexy." He told her with a sneaky smile that she returned as she approached him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. One of my clients put me in a bad mood today." She said continuing on her streak as she got on the bed and placed herself on top of him. She then started caressing his naked chest with her hand.

"Will you forgive me?"

She wanted him, she needed him... Hoping to get past that awkward stage...

She then leaned in locking her lips with his and engaging in a passionate make-out session and she was finally getting some reaction from him. He wanted her too. The dry spell he'd gone through had taken the best of him and he couldn't control himself anymore. His hands moved on their own as they caressed her body over the soft silky fabric of her nightdress. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him and Haruhi could feel his manhood going hard against her crotch.

She then laced her arms around his neck as he brought the straps of her dress down revealing her naked chest that he started kissing and her nipples that he placed in his mouth and that he sucked forcing several uncontrolled moan out of her. He then pushed her down on the bed to go on top of her ready to enter her but as he stared at her face he couldn't help but notice the change in her expression. He felt she didn't really want it and that she was forcing herself to please him. And so he stopped himself.

"I can't do this."

**Ah... Tamaki..., You missed your chance to get her back. She wanted you to stop her and you didn't tut tut tut... And cold Kyoya is so cool XD (no pun intended)! See you all next year in the next update :-)!**


	41. Break up to make up

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey everyone. I guess a 'Happy New Year' is in order. Hope you have a good one ^_^! **

**And submitting the first update of the year. Named the chapter after one of my favorite songs. Hope you have fun reading it :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form.**

**Chapter 42: From break up to make up.**

"I can't do this." Kyoya told Haruhi as he stopped kissing her body.

"What?" She replied still panting from his caresses and opening her eyes.

"I just can't do this." He said pulling back to get off of her and taking a sitting position on the bed.

"Kyoya what's wrong? You've been acting like this for days now." Haruhi then said irritated by the situation. "Don't you desire me anymore?"

"Don't you?" He asked back.

"What?" She asked giving him an exasperated look. "I've been throwing myself at you all week. You're the one who kept turning me down. And you dare ask me if I desire you."

"Well I am sorry if I don't know what to believe anymore." Kyoya retorted almost shouting and getting out of the bed to pace up and down the room.

"Calm down, Kyoya."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He finally shouted startling her.

"Look... I'm sorry." He then said when he noticed her looking shocked and a little scared. "I didn't mean to yell at you... Or to make you feel undesired."

He then approached the bed and sat back on it to grab her hands.

"If you would just tell me the truth, Haruhi." He then said. "I am so... So ready to forgive you because I love you so much."

"I... I already told you... It was a food allergy."

"And I already told you I wasn't buying it." He shouted back letting go of her hands and going back on his feet starting to pace up and down again.

Haruhi then let out a little sigh.

"Listen Haruhi..." He said stopping to stare at her. "I really just need to know who it was. It's the only way for me to get past this."

"Is it? Really?"

"I put someone else in that position before." He then said. "In fact, I put many people in that position before. And what goes around comes around... I understand that much."

"It's not that simple, Kyoya." Haruhi then said looking away.

"It is to me Haruhi." Kyoya then said approaching her again, trying to meet her eyes. "And I just want you to be honest with me."

"You want me to be honest... Well believe me when I say it was a food allergy." She said still looking away and feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kyoya then let out a sigh.

"I just can't make love to you while wondering whether someone else had you or not." He finally said making her look up to stare at him. "And it's doing my head in... Haruhi. If you could at least admit it, I could try to move on from it."

They stared at each other for a moment none of them willing to break that silence, but the atmosphere in the room had drastically changed.

"Maybe... I should go home." Haruhi then said getting out of bed not sounding angry by such an accusation and only then Kyoya knew his hunch was right.

"Maybe you should." He simply replied giving her a disappointed look. "I'll drop off Kazuya in the morning."

She stared at him for a moment then replied: "Sure... I'll see you tomorrow."

She then put her clothes back on and made her way out of the house and started walking back unable to think about anything else but that look he gave her and the more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt about what she did with Tamaki.

All that guilt she'd not been able to feel until that moment was finally getting to her. She knew she couldn't go on pretending anymore.

She then suddenly stopped walking as her emotions took the best of her and as she broke down and cried in the middle of nowhere, wrapping her arms around herself and hugging herself tight with the hope of soothing that pain in her heart.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, how long she'd been there for when a familiar voice called her name.

"Fujioka-sama?"

She looked back and saw Tachibana hovering over her. She had not heard him arrive. And she was wondering what he was doing there.

"Let me drive you home." He then said gently pulling her up. Haruhi obeyed without making a fuss and silently followed him to the car.

The whole ride home, she couldn't help but caress those seats reminiscing the countless time she'd made love to the owner of that vehicle and as she thought about it, more tears rushed out of her eyes that had turned red.

After about half-an-hour drive, the car finally came to a stop outside her house but not until Tachibana opened the door for her did she realised they'd arrived. She stared at the inside of the vehicle a last time still caressing the seat before slowly stepping out of it.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san." She then told him before walking back to her house.

The driver waited until she was inside before closing the door and returning to the driver seat. He then called his boss.

"She got home safely." He simply told him.

"Thank you... Tachibana." Kyoya replied before hanging up his phone.

He couldn't help but feel angry with Tamaki for such a low blow. In a single moment, he'd ruin everything for him. At the same time he couldn't help but feel like it was pay back for what he'd done to that same man, so long ago. He then became worried. Worried, Haruhi could never be truly happy even if they got married... Or be happy with anyone else for that matter and it hurt him even more.

* * *

As promised, Kyoya dropped his son off at his mother the next morning.

But whilst he would usually just get in the house using his spare key, this time he decided to ring.

Moments later Haruhi opened the door.

"Good morning Kazu-chan."

"Good morning mum." He said giving her a quick hug. "Why did you leave without me?"

"I'm sorry honey... I just didn't want to wake you up." She replied. "But come in your breakfast is ready."

"Yey!" He shouted as he ran inside making Haruhi let out a little laugh.

She then turned her attention to Kyoya who was staring at her.

"I made some breakfast for you too." She then said to him. "Should I leave the door open?"

He stared at her considering her for a moment then replied: "Sure."

She then got out of the way and let him inside. He got in, took his shoes off before giving her her morning kiss which made her smile.

"I'm glad you're staying because I made your favourite." She then told him.

"What's the occasion?"

"Just that I want to please you..." She replied making him smile.

They then all sat down and had breakfast together as usual as a family. At the end of the meal, Kyoya placed his cutleries down and suddenly went quiet. Haruhi understood it as being her cue to tell him whatever was on her mind.

"Kazuya, honey... Did you take a bath at your father's before coming here?"

"No… Not yet mum."

"Go have it now please."

"But I don't want dad to be gone before I come back."

"Kazuya..." Haruhi simply repeated.

The boy then reluctantly got to his feet and walked over to Kyoya to give him a hug.

"I'll see you soon." Kyoya told him with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Of course." Kyoya replied with a little smile.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, Kazu-chan." Kyoya said giving his boy a little kiss on the cheek.

Kazuya then made his way to the bathroom leaving his parents alone.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Haruhi still wasn't sure how to approach the issue. She kept eyeing her fiancé who seemed fine and composed as he drank his water about ready for anything but watching him being this calm helped her calm down too.

He then placed his glass down finally turning his gaze to her.

"So Haruhi..." He then said getting her to look in his eyes. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Haruhi then looked down unable to keep eye contact with him.

"What happened, Haruhi?" He asked again.

"I... I can't… I just can't..." She said with a shaky voice as tears started falling down. "I love you but I just can't do this... Not to you... I don't want to hurt you…"

"You don't want to hurt me...?" He asked her again. "…Or you don't want me to hurt him?"

But Haruhi decided not to reply to his question and remained silent.

"I see..." He replied going quiet for another moment processing the situation. "You still love him more than you do me... That's why you're trying to protect him from me."

Haruhi remained silent but still sobbing for another moment as she finally realised she wasn't over him and that she probably never will be.

"I'm sorry Kyoya... I really am." She then told Kyoya.

He let out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I love you Haruhi and I don't believe that is ever going to change..." He then told. "So I can understand that you're still in love with Tamaki..."

Haruhi's eyes widened as he spoke those words making her look up to stare at him. She knew he knew about her cheating from the very beginning, but she was actually surprised he'd figured out who the person was.

Kyoya turned his gaze back to her feeling hers on him and giving her a little smile.

"I know what you're thinking, Haruhi…" He then told her. "But who else could it have been…" He added with a sigh still staring at her. But once again, Haruhi couldn't look him in his eyes and so she turned her gaze away.

"Kyoya..." She then called. "I want to be fair to you and I don't want to end up hurting you the way I hurt him... So..."

She then reached for her finger and removed the ring Kyoya had given her before placing it on the table.

"I won't prevent you from seeing your son..."

Kyoya stared at the ring on the table. It really was coming to an end for them.

"You're too kind to me... Even after everything I did to you, you can still worry about hurting me..." He then said making her look up to stare in his eyes but he stared back smiling faintly as she finally understood what he was referring to.

"To be honest..." She then started saying as she wiped her tears away and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Even though I still can't remember what happened that night, I do remember what I said and did earlier that same evening..."

Kyoya remained silent as he listened to her.

"I said that… If I wasn't with Tamaki… I would have fallen for you... Then I kissed you... Willingly..." She added still looking down.

Kyoya continued to stare.

"I may have led you on to what happened next, I don't know... So I'm partly to blame for what happened back then... And I'm sorry I blamed it all on you all this time Kyoya."

"Haruhi, you have nothing to blame yourself for... You can trust me on that one..." He replied as he got to his feet making her look up to stare at him once again.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little baffled.

"Just that whether you led me on or not is irrelevant. I should have known better." He replied earning another confused look which made him smile.

Haruhi then also got to her feet as he put his jacket back on. He then grabbed the ring on the table, stared at it for a moment then at Haruhi before placing it in his pocket while letting out a huge sigh.

"I guess I'll see you around then..." He then told her with a small smile.

"Yeah... I guess so too..." She replied also with a little smile.

He leaned in to give her one last long and passionate kiss that she returned with just as much fervour as she passed her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him. But he then suddenly broke the kiss and left the house while he still had it together.

Haruhi also waited until he was out of her sight before breaking down and crying.

Kazuya who'd finished taking his bath but witnessed the last part of their conversation walked over to her when he saw her crying on the floor and gave her a hug.

"Kazuya...?" She let out in between sobs.

"It's okay mummy..." He said comforting her and tightening the hug he was giving her.

* * *

Éclair was still at home at the Suoh's mansion. Until her current situation was over, she did not want to be seen in public and preferred to stay indoors, not interacting with the outside world.

She was also impatiently waiting for her husband she'd not heard from in a couple of weeks to finally get past it and return home to try and work out their issues. He'd not return any of her calls or messages but she remained hopeful. Especially after her father-in-law promised her he would return to his home very soon.

"Éclair-sama?" She then heard her attendant call.

"What is it?"

"A courier has dropped by to deliver something for you, Éclair-sama." The lady explained bringing a envelop on a tray over to Éclair.

Éclair got up from her chair to grab the envelop that she quickly opened but what she found inside left her in shock and she simply sat back down.

Tamaki had served her with divorce papers. And he'd already signed his part of the agreement.

"So this is it..." She simply let out knowing very well what she had to do.

If she wasn't a Suoh anymore, she had no other choice but to move out of the house and allow its rightful owner to return. She finally understood the true meaning of what her father-in-law had told her. She grabbed a pen that was lying around as she finally decided to gracefully step down, but she needed to understand why he'd not even made an effort to try and reconcile. So she placed the pen down and grabbed her phone to send him one last message hoping he'd reply this time around.

_'I received the papers and I'm ready to sign, but I still need to understand why...'_ She sent him but very pessimistic about getting a reply. But a short moment after, she finally received a message from Tamaki.

_'Let's meet tonight at the usual place, at the usual time._' It simply said making her smile. She then asked the attendant to start packing her belongings and telling her that she was returning to France.

* * *

Later that day, Éclair had made it to the place by the shores… The place Tamaki loved to go to when he had a lot on his mind. He was already there waiting for her when she arrived, staring at the water. She silently walked up to him, approaching him from behind.

"Hey..." She then said when she was close enough and making him turn back.

"Hey..." He replied with a smile when he saw her approach him.

"How are you?" She then asked him.

"I've had better days..."

There was a short moment of awkward silence. She wanted to see him and now that she had, she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She then asked him.

"Sure." He said offering her his arm that she grabbed.

And so from there they went for a walk.

"So what are you up to nowadays?" She asked striking a conversation.

"Me? I'm just trying to drown myself in my work." He replied making her let out a little laughter.

"And how is that working out for you?"

"Let's say I'm too good a swimmer." He replied with a little laugh.

"You always knew how to make me laugh... And I missed that..."

"You did?"

"Yeah..." She then stopped and turned to face him. "The reason why I called you out here is because I felt we needed to talk about us."

"I had a feeling it was something like that."

"But you have to admit we never really discussed what happened... All we did was shout and yell and get mad at each other... But did we even try to make it work..."

"You might be right."

"And we should have taken the time to... We are married after all... We took those vows..."

"Yes we did... But you're the one who broke them... Not me..."

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing I did..." She said lowering her gaze. "But is it really worth filing for divorce?"

"Éclair you were having an affair." He reminded her.

"And I get that... But that day you caught me, I was actually planning to cut it off. That's why I had met up with him." She replied. "I never knew your friends were unto me let alone that Arai was an old acquaintance of yours. But regardless, what I did was wrong and I learned my lesson. I promise never to do anything like it again."

Tamaki smiled as she spoke.

"Éclair I don't think that was the problem..."

"Then if that wasn't the problem, what was?"

Tamaki let out a little sigh as they stopped walking then turned his gaze to stare at the water.

"My father said the reason I wasn't willing to meet you was because I was afraid to love you enough to forgive you… When I couldn't even forgive Haruhi back then..." He finally replied. "If we were to put what you guys did on a scale, it would probably weigh about the same. So if I do forgive you, I will also have to forgive Haruhi. And he strongly believes I don't want to do that."

Tamaki then lowered his gaze with a little smile.

"But he's wrong..." He then said. "I forgave you a long time ago... I knew you were having an affair. I just decided to ignore it and pretend I didn't know... The reason I got angry is because a part of me wished I was wrong. Wished it was all in my head..."

Éclair silently listened as he spoke.

"But seeing you kiss him the way you did... It pushed me over the edge. It completely broke me. Not because you cheated but because I realised that night that... Maybe... I wasn't the kind of man a woman would want to settle with... Maybe Tamaki Suoh wasn't the type that could be truly loved by anyone."

"You're wrong Tamaki... I love you and I want to be with you."

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah..."

He then grabbed her by her shoulders forcing her to stare at him.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that I really am the one for you?"

Éclair seriously stared at him as he asked her that and then she finally realised.

"Wow…" She simply let out as she let herself fall on a nearby bench. "So just like that... We're over?"

Tamaki took a seat next to her then looked straight ahead of him.

"That's what it seems to me too..." He then said. "But we did kind of rush into this marriage... I know it was arranged by our grand-parents but we never really took the time to get to know each other more."

Éclair thought about it for a moment.

"You're right... I had made an opinion of you the first time we met and I stuck to it for so long." She let out. "I actually remember hating you back then."

"Because of the airport incident..." Tamaki added.

"I had just arrived from Paris, trying to make sense of that airport… And you walked up to me saying: _'I just needed to check the time again because I'm usually still asleep and dreaming when I see a beautiful lady such as yourself this early in the morning._'" She said making them both laugh. "You only irritated me more than I already was."

"Yeah... I remember... I didn't know back then that we'd meet again later that same day." Tamaki said still chuckling. "Or that you'd sleep with me that same evening..."

"It was something I had never done before in my life." Éclair then said. "Getting in bed the day I meet someone... But you did succeed in seducing me with your rude and what I could only qualify as very unorthodox behaviour..."

"But you did agree to marry me right after."

"It was also something I had never done before." She said again with a little smile. "We had a long run..."

"We sure did..."

She then turned to face him.

"You're a wonderful guy Tamaki, there's no doubt about that... And don't ever think that you're not the type that can never be loved by anyone."

"Thank you." He said with a little smile. She then let out a nervous chuckle.

"I am going to miss you... You know..." She said grabbing his hand.

"I will miss you too." He said passing his free hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear that was rolling down while he stared in her eyes and smiled. He then approached his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

"You know I will be getting half of your things." She said after breaking the first kiss and making him let out a little laughter.

"I don't mind... You can even take it all... It'll be my punishment for dragging you into this." He replied jokingly before kissing her again.

And not far from them, Haruhi who'd decided to go for a walk in the area that evening watched them as they kissed feeling a little sad but yet happy that things had worked out for them.

* * *

Mei was by herself at home that evening watching the fashion channel hoping to get some tips when her doorbell rang.

"Who could this be at this time of the night?" She let out irritated by the sudden interruption to her well planned evening. She got to her feet and made her way to the front-door then opened it. She was very surprised to find her old friend looking devastated.

"Haruhi?"

"Mei... It hurts... So much..." She simply let out, Mei rushing over to take her in her arms.

**Woohoo! Mei's back! I missed her… So this chapter was about friendly breakups and Éclair's last appearance in the fic XD! And to give a little background on Tama and ****Éclair**'s convo, I had written a one-shot on the first time they met... Just couldn't find a nice place to put it in the fic (and now I'm glad I couldn't XD!)... See you in the next update...  



	42. We are your friends

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Lol... It seems I lost half the followers of this story in the previous chapter... Oh well... I thought I'd made myself clear that it would be a HikaxHaru, KyoxHaru and TamaxHaru fic. Plus, the fic is listed under TamaxHaru. All the pointers were there. But it's a shame since there are only three chapters left including this one. But if you're reading this note and are a fan of KyoxHaru (and even if you're not :-)), I'd like to thank you for sticking to the story anyway.**

**Now onto chapter 43… Enjoy ^_^!**

**Chapter 43: We are your friends**

Mei had invited her late night visitor inside her apartment and ran a bath for her so she could relax.

"Your bath is ready, Haruhi."

"I don't feel like taking a bath." Haruhi replied still sounding depressed.

"Come on Haruhi. You will feel so much better afterwards. I promise you." Mei replied handing a towel over to her.

Haruhi stared at it for a moment then grabbed it before going to her feet and making her way to her friend's bathroom.

As she bathed, she couldn't help but go through her terrible week. Just a few days ago, she was planning her wedding and her move abroad and now she was alone with no job, no prospect of one day settling down and probably no friends. Why she turned to Mei still beat her. She had after all ignored her for weeks. But the scented bath prepared by Mei took the best of her, and Haruhi unwillingly found herself relaxing in her bath. She was actually about to fall asleep when Mei barged in to bring her some dry towels.

"Well it's a good thing, I came in." Mei then said when she noticed Haruhi half-asleep. "Are you trying to drown yourself? Remember you still have a family to care for."

"I wasn't trying to drown. I was just closing my eyes." Haruhi said going to her feet and getting out of the bath. "Thank you." She then said grabbing the towel that her friend handed her and that she wrapped herself in.

"I'll be in the living room. Come in whenever you're ready." Mei said making her way out of the bathroom.

Haruhi then dried herself up and put on the yukata Mei had prepared for her before making her way to the living room where Mei had served some tea and Japanese sweets while towel drying her hair.

"Now I understand why I turned to you." Haruhi whispered out with a faint smile as she took a seat at the table.

"Sorry for disturbing you so late..." Haruhi then told her friend who was pouring tea in her cup.

"Don't worry about it." Mei replied.

"Thank you." Haruhi then said grabbing the cup and bringing it to her lips to take a sip. She then placed it back down before letting out a sigh.

"Kyoya and I... We broke up..." She then finally said.

"Ah... Now I understand why you're looking so miserable..." Mei then said. "And what made you take that decision?"

"I knew I was bound to hurt him if I stayed with him any longer." Haruhi replied tightening the hold she had on her cup. "Just like I did with Tamaki…"

"What makes you think that?" Mei asked her.

"I just know... It's just that I had never realised I was that kind of woman." She then paused for a moment as tears started to come out. "I loved him, I truly loved him. And I truly believed we could work... That it was the real thing... But..."

"But you never loved him the way you love Tamaki." Mei finished for her.

Haruhi slowly and silently nodded.

"I really am no good... Going after an illusion... And being unable to get over him after so long." Haruhi then said. "But he's married... And I just don't seem to get it..." She added wiping some tears from her face.

"It's only natural for you to feel that way." Mei then told her with a comforting tone.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked a little confused.

"The way you two broke up... It was too… Odd…" Mei explained. "It wasn't like you broke up because you grew apart or because... You didn't love each other anymore... We all feel the way you guys broke was too abrupt... Too sudden..."

"You do?"

"Hmm... And that's why I think you should give it another shot if you can." Mei replied. "I hear Tamaki's separated from his wife. He's been staying at the twins for the past couple of weeks. Now is your chance."

Haruhi was a little surprised. It coincided with the time they did it. But she then remembered what she'd seen earlier that evening.

"I wouldn't count on that..." Haruhi then said.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I know he's trying to make it work with her. He's giving his marriage another chance... Just like I told him to." Haruhi replied.

"You told him?" Mei said bringing her cup of tea to her lips.

"Ironic isn't? That I would be the one telling him to give his wife another chance... After everything she did to me..." Haruhi said tears falling down. "And after he made love to me..."

Mei spurted her drink out as Haruhi spoke those words and making her friend look up in surprise.

"Hold on! What?" Mei let out. "You guys slept together?" She asked again making Haruhi turn her gaze away to hide her cheeks that were slightly turning red. "But why? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago... Tamaki visited me saying his wife was having an affair... We started talking and one thing led to another and before I knew it... We were in my bed..."

"And when did you break up with Kyoya again?" Mei then asked her hoping her hunch was wrong.

"I was still engaged to Kyoya and Tamaki was still married when it happened..." Haruhi explained lowering her gaze again.

"Haruhi..." Mei then let out with a hint of disappointment.

"I didn't come here to be judged by you Mei..." Haruhi simply replied grabbing her cup of tea to have another sip.

"But you are leaving me speechless, Haruhi..." Mei said making her friend smile faintly.

"I know what happened between us was wrong but at the same time... It felt so right... It felt like 'that's how it's supposed to be' you know... Even Kyoya and I never had what we had that night... We... Connected." She explained with much passion before letting out a huge sigh. "Tamaki felt the same way... And I got scared... Scared because once again I wasn't sure what colour my future would be... The plan I had crumbled in just one moment... And so I pushed him away... And now he's gone... For good."

"Is that why you and Kyoya broke up?"

Haruhi silently nodded in response.

"Things weren't the same anymore and he could sense it..." Haruhi replied. "And even though I denied it to the very end, he knew I had slept with him. But he still wanted to marry me."

"Then why did you break up?"

"Because I wouldn't marry 'me' if I could... So why would I inflict something like that on someone else."

Haruhi then went silent for a moment as her friend stared at her.

"Haruhi... Stop being so hard on yourself... What you did might have been wrong but... You're human... You're just human..." Mei then said. "And it's about time you put yourself first."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you and Tamaki became a couple... All you did was worry about what would make him happy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not a bad thing... If you don't forget to make yourself happy first. Because truth be told, you can't make someone else happy if you yourself aren't happy."

Haruhi lowered her gaze as she spoke.

"That plan you mentioned, I'm assuming you were talking about your getting married, having kids and living happily ever after... For Tamaki..." Mei then said but earning no reply from Haruhi. "But that didn't work out and so you turned to Hikaru... And the reason you didn't really want to be a couple was so that he wouldn't get hurt by you... You were again putting him first. And now you're telling me you broke up with Kyoya to spare his feelings but what about you? What is it that you truly want for yourself?"

Haruhi remained thinking about it for a moment.

"There was a time when all I wanted was to be a great lawyer... Like my mother was..."

"Is that what you still want?"

"I... What I want... Is to be... Happy... I just want to be happy... I want my son to be happy..." Haruhi replied bursting into tears and earning a sympathetic smile from her friend who then took her in her arms and allowed her to cry her heart out.

* * *

Mei was on the phone with Kaoru the next day discussing the arrival of their latest design and somehow the conversation turned to Tamaki and Haruhi's situation.

"Dono's still staying with us you know." Kaoru said.

"And when is he planning to go back home to his wife?" Mei asked him.

"His wife... You mean Éclair... I already told you they're getting a divorce."

"I know you told me that but he is making it work now… Right?"

"Nooo... He is still getting a divorce and Éclair's already agreed to it." Kaoru replied. "As we speak he's probably finalising things with his lawyer."

"Are you sure?" Mei asked again now really confused.

"Positive... But what made you think he was getting back together with her?"

"Well… Haruhi came over last night…"

"Haruhi came? How is she doing?"

"Yes she came… And she told me she saw Tamaki and his wife kissing in the park."

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"That was probably a goodbye kiss. You know how dramatic he gets."

"You're probably right."

"But you're saying Haruhi told you?" Kaoru asked her again.

"Yes and she was devastated because she had just broken up with Kyoya."

"You're kidding right…?"

"I've never been more serious..."

"Wow… Talk about a misunderstanding." Kaoru commented.

"Tell me about it."

"But this is great!"

"What?"

"I've got to go tell him. I'll talk to you later Mei."

"Kaoru! Wait! What about the dresses?" She asked him but he'd hung up too quickly.

"Damn him." She let out her phone ringing again. "Mushi mushi?!"

"I'll have them at your house tomorrow. Bye!" Kaoru said before quickly hanging up again and rushing to his room to get dressed and ready to leave.

"What's the rush?" Hikaru who was just coming out of the shower then asked when he saw him running up and down the room.

"We need to go see Tamaki."

"We?"

"Yeah… You're coming with me." Kaoru told him again.

"How about we wait until he gets back?" Hikaru then suggested with a yawn and falling on his bed. "I want to sleep."

"This can't wait... It's too big a news..."

"What is it?" Hikaru asked now very intrigued.

"Haruhi and Kyoya... They broke up." Kaoru then said sounding really happy.

"Ok… This isn't the kind of news you say with a big smile on your face Kaoru." Hikaru replied with an amused tone. "But are you serious?"

"Mei just told me..." He then said. "Haruhi dropped by her place yesterday night to tell her."

"Oh... And how was Haruhi?" Hikaru asked out of concern.

"Mei said she was devastated." Kaoru replied. "She thinks Tamaki's getting back together with his wife."

"Why would she think that?" Hikaru asked. "And why does she even know he was having marital problems? They haven't been in touch for quite some time."

"Beats me… Mei probably told her about it… But she saw them kissing." Kaoru explained.

"Oh... Tamaki you're such and idiot." Hikaru let out annoyed with his sempai but making his brother laugh.

"Ok wait for me... I'll be ready in five." Hikaru said getting out of bed and making his way to their walk in closet.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

And so they made their way to Tamaki's office and told him what was meant to be good news to him.

"So what are you expecting me to do?" Tamaki then asked not feeling one bit concerned by it and surprising the twins a little with his lack of enthusiasm.

"Didn't you hear what we just said?" They both asked him again.

"I heard you." Tamaki replied with a sigh while taking a seat behind his desk. "Haruhi broke up with Kyoya. What I want to know is why you're telling me this."

"Aren't you thrilled? You can finally be together. That's what you wanted right?" Hikaru then asked him.

Tamaki remained silent thinking about his most recent encounter with Haruhi who'd shunned him down for a second time and got him thinking for days about where he stood with her.

"I never said I wanted to get back with her." He then decided to say in the end.

"What?" The twins let again in unison. "Why were you so annoyed when you saw them together then?"

"Because, I felt she could do better than Kyoya. And I'm sure she will if I stay out of her way." He replied grabbing some document on his desk that he started browsing

"But she wants to be with you." Hikaru then said placing his hands on the table and grabbing the file from his hand so he'd look at him.

Tamaki then let out another sigh as he stared in his friend's eyes.

"That's impossible" Tamaki finally replied.

"Why?" Kaoru asked him.

"Because I broke up with her for a reason." Tamaki replied making the room go silent for a moment.

"So you won't let that go?" Hikaru then asked breaking the silence.

"Listen Hikaru... I thought a lot about what you told me the other day and I really am sorry but things will never be the same again... She cheated on me. With my best friend. And had a baby with him. Then tried to marry him. I'll never be alright with that." Tamaki explained before letting out a sigh. "As much as I love her, I just can't be with her... Because it's just too… Humiliating."

"So you do love her... You're just letting your pride get in the way." Hikaru rephrased for him shocking him a little as he spoke those words… He'd not realised what he let out but at that moment, Tamaki finally came to term with what he really felt for her.

"Of course I do… I love her... With all my heart..." He replied before taking a deep breath not believing what he was about to say. "But that's also why I can't be with her... I'm sorry..."

"We get it... You're just being your usual idiot self." Hikaru let out before leaving his office.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Kaoru shouted after him.

"Kaoru... I really am sorry..." Tamaki repeated again.

Kaoru gave him an awkward smile before following his brother outside.

"So what do we do now? That fool won't listen to us." Kaoru asked his brother as they left the Suoh building.

"Beats me."

"I thought you had a plan."

"Well... My plan was to tell him about the ten years of misery Haruhi's lived in after he left her."

"You told him?!"

"He asked me... I wasn't going to lie." Hikaru retorted. "But I thought I got through to him but as usual no-one knows what goes on in that black box head of his."

Hikaru let out a sigh.

"I have an idea." He then said. "It's a long shot but maybe it'll work out. Let's go see Hani and Mori."

"No, Hikaru! Enough with your ideas! You keep getting us in trouble." Kaoru replied feeling like giving up on Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Kaoru, you know I'll do it with or without you."

Kaoru let out a huge sigh then gave in.

"Fine... Do whatever you want... See if I care." Kaoru said making his brother laugh as he took his mobile phone out to call his sempai.

* * *

"Haruhi! Haruhi?" Haruhi heard someone calling her while she was asleep. She woke up and got out of bed still half-asleep and made her way out to check on the person who was making that noise.

"Haruhi! Ah! There you are honey!" She heard her father say.

"Dad?" She asked surprised to see him there as he grabbed her in his arm to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you." He replied letting go of her. "And what are you doing at home still sleeping at 11am on a work day?"

"I can't go to work anymore." Haruhi said making her way to the kitchen.

"Is it because of your break-up? Come on, Kyoya is more professional than that."

"I'm just not ready to see him yet. And I can't be working for him anymore after everything that's happened."

"Did you even tell him you were quitting?"

Haruhi shook her head in response.

"So that's why your assistant didn't know you were not going back." Ranka said taking a seat at the table. "She called me as your emergency contact and was worried because you'd not shown up for work for three days."

"I just have so many things going through my head now that I didn't think of informing her."

"Haruhi are you sure you're okay?"

"Well now that you mention it, I have been feeling very exhausted lately."

"Do you need me to take you to the doctor?"

"I'm not that sick, dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dad... But thank you..." She replied now a little amused.

"So... What now?"

"I don't know..."

"You have a mortgage on this house. You can't afford not to work." Ranka reminded her.

"I know..." She replied but as he said those words, she finally realised that for the first time in her life, she was responsible for her own well-being and that of her son... She was alone. She felt she could do it, being a single mother and not being in any form of relationship... It felt great.

"I know." She said again a big smile forming on her face.

* * *

"You want us to tell Kyoya to talk to Tamaki?" Hani repeated when the twins came to see him and his cousin.

"Well... You guys seem to really get along so I assumed you'd be the best people for the job."

"So you're serious about wanting us to talk to him." Mori repeated.

"Have you not been there the past few months?" Hani asked again. "They hate each other's guts. No good can come from it. And I'm sorry but I don't want to be a part of it."

"I don't believe you guys... How can you not want to bring them back together?"

"Your methods are too extreme, Hikaru." Hani replied.

"And they're not puppets." Mori added.

"Why do you always feel the need to act like their destiny lies in your hands?" Hani then asked him.

"Because..." Hikaru then started saying feeling very irritated by the situation. "Because Tamaki's an idiot if he can't realise how lucky he is to have someone like her love him more than anything in the world." He let out almost screaming and startling his friends and as tears came out of his eyes. "Damn it..." He then said rubbing his eyes. "I'd promised myself not to cry over her ever again."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered out pained to see him like that.

Mori let out a sigh then pulled his phone out.

"Here... Have his number." Mori said sending him Kyoya's contact detail. "And you never got this information from me."

"Mori..." Hikaru let out staring perplexed at his old sempai who was simply smiling at him.

"And maybe you could kill two birds with one stone." Mori added earning a confused look from the twins and a smile from his cousin.

"Thank you." Hikaru said not sure what he'd meant by it.

"Well in the meantime... Do you guys want to stay over for dinner?" Hani then asked inviting them.

"I don't know... I wanted to call Kyoya now." Hikaru then said.

"It can wait until tomorrow… Right?" Kaoru then said.

Hikaru stared at his brother then at the cousins before saying: "I guess you're right."

"And maybe later, we can go pay Haruhi a visit." Kaoru added. "I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"I don't think that would be the smartest idea." Hani then said.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, Megumi's still kind of angry with her for dating her ex-boyfriend so Mori's kind of banned from seeing her."

"But she doesn't mind him hanging with Kyoya…" Kaoru pointed out.

"Well Haruhi broke the girl code by sleeping with him so soon after their break up then by dating him."

"This is ridiculous."

"Well even if Mori got away with it... Do you think Haruhi will be glad to see us?" Hani then asked him.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"We kind of took Tamaki's side when she got engaged instead of remaining on neutral grounds."

"Come on... She isn't the type to hold that kind of grudge."

"We also didn't think she'd cheat on Tamaki but she did." Hikaru then said. "Besides, did you even try to check up on her those past few weeks?"

"That's why I want to see her in person." Kaoru explained.

"Right... Just after hearing that she broke it off with Kyoya... That's how it will seem to her." Hani added.

"But it wasn't my intentions..." Kaoru said.

"But that's what happened..." Mori further added.

"But she made up with Mei." Kaoru added still trying to understand.

"Probably because she was the only one of us bold enough to tell her to her face how she felt about her union." Hikaru replied. "You got to respect Mei's attitude."

"So you're saying that she won't want to have anything to do with us…" Kaoru repeated again.

Hani and Mori then went silent not willing to answer that question.

"No... I won't accept it." Kaoru said dashing out. "It's a two-way street after all… She didn't get in touch with us either."

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked going after his brother and Hani and Mori following suits.

"I'm going to see her now. I'm not going to allow her to ditch us as though we never meant anything to her." Kaoru explained as he opened the door to their car before stepping in.

They all got in the twins car and made their way to Haruhi. When they got there, they walked up to the front door and rang. Hikaru on the other hand decided to remain behind and wait for them in the car.

Moments later, Kazuya opened the door for them.

"Kao-jisan! Hani-sensei! Mori-sensei!" He let out very happy to see them after so long and jumping on Kaoru to give him a big hug.

"Kazu-chan, I'm happy to see you too." Kaoru replied. "It's been a long time. And you've grown again. You better watch out Hani."

"Kazu-chan is your mother at home?"

"Yes she is! I'll go get her." He said just as Haruhi appeared in the corridor wondering why Kazuya was taking so long to return. But she wasn't too pleased to see them.

"Ah! There she is." Kazu-chan said when he saw her approaching them. "Look who's here mum!"

"Hey Haruhi!" Kaoru said happy to see her but just like his sempais had anticipated, she didn't seem thrilled to see them.

"Go back inside, Kazuya." She then told her son.

"But mum."

"Just go!" She said and the boy reluctantly did as ordered.

"Bye-bye ojisan..." He simply said waving at them as he left.

Haruhi waited until he was inside before turning her attention back to the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" She then asked them coldly.

"We felt we'd not seen you in some time so..." Kaoru then said forming some sort of explanation.

"Well... You've seen me, now you can leave." She said closing the door on them but Mori blocked it.

"Haruhi, we know you're angry with us but please hear us out."

"Why would I listen to you?" She retorted. "You guys ignored me for weeks and you suddenly want to come back into my life? Who do you think you are?" She said shouting at them.

"We know it sounds bad but-"

"But what? Because I'm no longer with Kyoya so it's okay to be around me now? Well guess what... I don't need people who judge me in my life. Just leave me alone already!" She started saying as she was about to slam the door on them.

"Haruhi!" She then heard Kaoru shout out. "Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

She opened the door again giving Kaoru an angry look but he was also staring angrily at her.

"What?"

"You're saying we didn't want to be around you because you were with Kyoya... But don't you think it could be because you never told us personally that you were getting married?" He asked her. "How come we had to find that out in the newspaper? Have you become so important you can't even talk to your friends anymore? When did you become so selfish Haruhi?"

The words Kaoru let out shocked her. She stared at him very surprised and not knowing what to respond to it.

As she stared at them and realised what she'd done, she fell down on her knees unable to stand anymore and started crying.

"Let it go Kaoru..." They then heard a voice say coming from behind them.

Kaoru looked back and was surprised to see him there.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi whispered out when she looked up and saw him.

"Hikaru? I thought you wanted to stay in the car." Kaoru said as his brother came into view.

"Obviously I changed my mind." He said as he finally came to a stop. He then turned his gaze to Haruhi who was staring at him looking surprised but still feeling angry at the man. "I had a feeling you'd be ganging up on her if she sent you away... I guess my hunch was right."

"Did you come here to have a go at me too?" She then asked him wiping her tears.

He let out a sigh and slowly approached her. He then crouched to level with her then shook his head.

"You've been through enough..." He simply said to her.

She gave him a confused look.

"Out of the whole bunch, I was the only one who seriously opposed your union with Kyoya... Everyone else was just worried about how it affected Tamaki so don't be mad at them... And I was thrilled to hear you'd broken up with him." He then said. "But... I also know that no break up is easy... Especially when you really love the person..."

Haruhi looked down as she remembered their last serious conversation.

"You must be hurting right?"

She silently nodded in response.

"Come here." He then said passing his arms around her to give her a hug as she started crying even more.

Before she knew it, she'd also passed hers around him hugging him back making Kaoru, Hani and Mori smile faintly.

* * *

They were eventually all invited inside and Kazuya had served the guest some tea before taking a seat between his two favourite uncles that he'd not seen in a very long time.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Haruhi asked them.

"Nothing much really..." Kaoru replied.

"Been helping dad with his work as usual..." Hikaru added.

"And we've been taking care of the dojo also as usual." Hani then said.

"I see..." She replied.

"What about you?"

"Me?" She replied as though she'd not been expecting the question. "I... I just quit my job." She replied not sure how much she could tell them.

"Really! Why?" Hani asked her.

"Well… I haven't told my boss yet..."

"You mean Kyoya?" Hikaru then asked.

She went silent for a moment then replied: "Yes... Kyoya..."

"I didn't know you worked for him." Hani commented.

"It's a long story but Kyoya opened a firm for me."

"Oh that's very nice of him."

"Yes... It is..." She replied with a tiny smile. "But it's also why I can't go back there anymore."

"So... What are you going to do?" Kaoru then asked her.

"Look for a new job or... Maybe turn this house into a small law office... I haven't decided yet."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Thank you."

And so they remained there chatting and discussing until Hikaru's phone rang.

"Tamaki..." He whispered out as he checked the caller ID. He then looked up and said: "I'm sorry... I need to take this."

He then made his way out of the living room.

"So when is he moving back to his house?" Hani asked Kaoru.

"Probably sometime next week. After Éclair's returned to France I guess." Kaoru replied making Haruhi flinch.

"She... She's leaving?" Haruhi asked timidly making the three guys turn to look at her.

"Well... Yeah..." Kaoru replied feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh... I see..." She replied with a sad smile. "Good for him... I guess."

"Haruhi are you okay?" Hani then asked her.

"Yes... I'm fine." She replied with a little smile.

"Kaoru... We need to leave." Hikaru then said as he returned to the living room.

"What is it?"

"Tamaki just informed me that he's leaving tomorrow."

"Why didn't he say anything when we saw him earlier today?"

"You're still wondering why dono's so troublesome."

"Never mind." Kaoru replied going to his feet and making Hani chuckle.

"We should probably get going too." Hani then said giving his cousin a sign with his head.

"Thank you guys for dropping by." Haruhi said also going to her feet to accompany her guests to the door.

"No worries..." Kaoru replied.

"And let us know if you need anything." Hikaru added with a smile.

She smiled back then replied: "I will..."

They then all waved goodbye as Haruhi closed the door and locked it.

"Well... What do you guys think?" Hani then asked as they made their way back to their car.

"She's trying to hide it, but she's not doing well at all." Kaoru replied.

"That's what I felt too." Hani replied back.

"Me too." Mori added as they let out a sigh.

Hikaru who kept quiet the whole time waited until they got in the car before pulling his phone out and dialling his number.

"Didn't you decide to wait until tomorrow?" Kaoru asked him when he saw what number he'd looked up.

"I was... But recent events made me change my mind." Hikaru replied just as the person on the other side answered his phone.

"Mushi... Mushi..." He heard Kyoya say but for some reason he didn't know what to tell him.

"Who's on the line?" He heard him say again.

"It's me... Hikaru..." Hikaru finally said.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked him with a menacing and annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to tell you that everything that's happening to Haruhi is your fault... Everything that's gone wrong is because of you... And you better fix it."

"How sweet of you to worry about her after ignoring her for so long... Hikaru." Kyoya retorted with a sarcastic tone. "I don't believe you're in a position to tell me what to do."

"And yet... Here I am, calling you specifically because of that... But mainly because of Tamaki..."

"Whatever happens to him has not been any of my concerns for years now... But you probably already know that..."

"Oh yes I know... You never would have slept with her in first place if you cared about him."

Kyoya went silent for a moment then said.

"You've officially wasted too much of my time, Hikaru." He said as he was about to hang up on him.

"She's miserable, Kyoya!" Hikaru shouted making him hold on. "She's miserable... And if you really do love her, you will do something about it."

"And why should I be the one to do something about it?"

"Because for some reason I don't understand myself, I know you're the only one who can." Hikaru replied. "Sayonara."

Hikaru then hung up on him and blocked his number before deleting him from his contact list.

**And**** this could be the last appearance of our host friends. I wanted to settle things between Haruhi and them before the end of the story. I also wanted them to be in the final chapter but I just couldn't find a way to add them in there without restarting the story. I'll give it another shot but not promising anything. And Tamaki's being stubborn again XD! But at least now we know where he stands with her... On that note, see you in the next update.**


	43. What don't you understand?

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Hey everyone, so I tried to complete another fic I'm working before submitting a new chapter for this one as I wanted to make JWS the very last fic I worked on but I'm somehow having a writer's block and I didn't want to delay this update any longer so… here it is ^_^!**

**I'm also re-working the final chapter so it will take some time before the next update but hopefully it'll be out before the end of next month. On that note, happy reading ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form. **

**Chapter 44: What don't you understand?**

Haruhi had been staying at home for quite some time now not feeling too well. She was depressed, constantly tired with huge headaches and barely had the energy to get out of bed.

And so she'd arranged for Kazuya to spend his days with Kyoya until she felt better. She also couldn't go out to find a new job and that really worried her.

She was in bed that morning when Kazuya came in to check on her.

"Ohayo okasan. How are you doing today?" He asked kneeling down by her bed sounding worried.

"I'm doing better than yesterday... But I'm sorry I still can't make your breakfast."

"Don't worry I already made it myself." He replied. "You can relax until you get better."

She smiled at him as he spoke those words.

"Have you packed your things?" She then asked. "Your father should be here any minute now."

"Yes... I'm ready... But are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Don't worry about me." She replied with a smile. "And I wouldn't want you to catch whatever it is that I have."

"I can ask dad to take you to the doctor."

"It's okay... Ojichan will take me if it gets worse."

"Okay..."

"Come here." She then said extending her arms to give him a hug. "I love you so much Kazu-chan."

"I love you too mum." The young boy replied hugging her back and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Moments later the doorbell rang.

"That must be otosan. I'm going to open for him." The boy said going to his feet and making his way to the front door.

"Ohayo otosan." He said when he saw his father on the doorstep.

"Ohayo Kazu-chan... Are you ready to go?"

"Sure… I just need to say bye to mum." He replied. "But I don't want her to be alone."

"Isn't your grand-father here yet?"

The boy shook his head in response making Kyoya let out a sigh.

"Fine let's wait for him."

"Do you want to come inside?" Kazuya then asked him.

"I don't know." Kyoya replied not sure it was the wisest thing to do.

"Pleeeeaaaase dad!"

"Okay you win." Kyoya then said giving up before stepping inside and taking his shoes off. He looked around and noticed the house was kind of in a mess, as though it'd not been taken care of in days.

"Is she doing that bad?" He wondered. "Where is your mother?" He then asked Kazuya.

"She's in her room. Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah... I want to greet her." He said making his way to her room. He knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" He then heard her say and so he got in.

"Kyoya?" She let out surprised to see him there.

"Hey Haruhi."

"I thought it was my dad." She said going into a sitting position and straightening her night clothes.

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing." He said sitting down on her bed.

"Other than those headaches and tiredness, I'm doing fine." She retorted trying to keep a straight face but Kyoya could tell by her looks that she'd been crying a lot, and had not had enough sleep. She really looked miserable.

"Well... I hope you feel better soon so you can come back to work at least." Kyoya then said. "Hanae's very worried about you."

"About that... I don't think I can go back..."

"Because I own the firm...?"

"I'm sorry Kyoya..."

"Well I can't fire you. You wouldn't be able to afford the house my son lives in anymore." He replied. "I was also thinking about getting you some 'help' until you get better."

"That won't be necessary Kyoya..." She replied with a faint little smile. "And I am resigning..."

Kyoya stared at her for a moment as she spoke those words.

"And I thought you could manage it while I was in Germany." He then said with a sigh.

"Kyoya... Even if you're not there... It's still your company..." Haruhi then said. "After everything that happened between us... I just can't be working for you anymore... It would be too awkward."

Kyoya let out another huge sigh then replied while going to his feet: "I understand... And I expect to receive your resignation letter very shortly."

"You will..." She replied. "Thank you."

"Get well soon..." He then said leaving her room and going to the living room to wait until her father arrived.

Kazuya was lying on the couch reading a book to pass time.

"Kazuya?" Kyoya called making the boy look up. "Come over here!" He asked him tapping on the seat next to him.

"Yes dad?"

"How are you?" Kyoya then asked him out of concern but Kazuya didn't really understand and gave him a confused look.

"I'm fine... I think..." He replied.

Kyoya smiled then said: "I'm asking you because of the current situation... We were supposed to move in together and become a family... But we can't do that anymore... So I wanted to know how you were dealing with it."

Kazuya remained silent for a moment looking down.

"Well... I was looking forward to having a dad that would always be there." Kazuya replied. "I feel a little disappointed that this isn't going to happen."

"Kazuya... Even if your mother and I can't be together you will always have me and I will always be there for you."

"But you're going to Germany..."

"I know… But it's just for a few years and I will call you every day… I'll even come back home at least twice a month just for you."

"You promise?"

"Of course... And whenever you want to see me, I'll arrange for you to come to Germany as well."

"Thank you dad..." He replied giving him a hug. "But I still don't understand... Why can't you and mum be together?"

Kyoya stared at his boy for a moment then let out a little sigh.

"Because... Your mother loves somebody else more than me... And more than Hikaru..." He then replied. "And she's afraid to hurt my feelings by staying with me."

"Does she love that somebody else more than me too?"

"No... She'll never love anyone more than you... But it's a different kind of love." Kyoya replied.

"There are different kinds of love?"

Kyoya replied with a smile and a little nod.

"I pray that you will experience the love your mother has for that someone else one day."

"What kind of love is it?"

"It's the kind that lasts forever and that you can't describe with words."

"I'm confused..." He replied making Kyoya chuckle.

"What do you think of Tamaki-jisan?" Kyoya asked him after a moment.

"What do I think of him...?" Kazuya repeated as he thought about it. "Well..." He then started saying as he discussed his uncle with his father.

* * *

Tamaki was again on the site of his new restaurant that was due to open the following month. There was a lot of work going around and he was discussing with one of the many contractors about the kind of lights that he'd be installing in the main dining room when his PA approached him.

"Tamaki-sama... There is someone here who would like to see you."

"Does that someone have an appointment? I'm pretty busy you know." He said as he continued walking.

"That's what I told him but he insists on talking to you now."

"Did he leave a name?"

"It's Kyoya Otori."

Hearing the name kind of caught his attention.

"Kyoya..." He repeated in a low voice as his PA and the contractor stared at him.

"Is everything alright sir?" The contractor asked as he remained silent staring in one direction.

Kyoya was standing at the entrance of the room staring back at him. He then walked in Tamaki's direction stopping when he got close enough.

"I need to talk to you Tamaki..."

"Otori-san, you shouldn't be in here without the proper attire it is still a construction site and we-" the PA started ranting.

"We broke up." Kyoya then told Tamaki completely ignoring the assistant and making Tamaki frown.

"What does that have anything to do with me?" Tamaki asked starting to walk around again to tend to his business and Kyoya following him.

"Otori-san, you really need to get-" the PA started saying again trying to get Kyoya to wear his helmet.

"Don't play dumb with me... I'm sure even you realise the reason behind our break up..." Kyoya replied again ignoring the assistant.

"Otori-san!"

"Just put on the helmet, will you..." Tamaki told Kyoya who then forcefully grabbed it from the woman's hand and placed it on his head.

"And you can take a break, Risa." He then instructed his PA who then stepped away.

"What do you want me to do, Kyoya?" Tamaki then asked his former best friend.

"You could put her out of her misery."

"How funny of you to say that after causing her 'her' misery." He replied with a sarcastic tone. "But I'm kind of in the middle of something so please leave."

Kyoya let out a sigh and decided to continue anyway.

"It was my fault, Tamaki. Haruhi was not and was never to blame for what happened back then." He then confessed forcing Tamaki to stop whatever he was doing and stare at him.

"Everything was my fault..." Kyoya repeated.

Tamaki let out a sigh then turning to his contractor he asked:

"Could you excuse me for a moment? Risa should be able to assist you with the rest."

"Sure but I still need you to choose the type of lamps you'll want in the main dining room."

"Please use in-ceilings tungsten halogens bulbs and for the walls modern style flowered shaped covered lamp." Kyoya then said making the decision for Tamaki. "The ceiling is too low to place hanging lamps."

Tamaki couldn't help but feel impressed by his ex-friend's ability to analyse everything around him.

"You haven't changed one bit." Tamaki commented as Kyoya re-adjusted his glasses.

"Suoh-san...?" The contractor asked him.

"Do as he suggests, please."

"Ok... Well... Thank you..." The contractor replied before walking away.

"Could we go somewhere quieter and where we wouldn't be disturbed?" Kyoya then asked Tamaki.

* * *

Kazuya was still at home later that day tending to his mother when his grand-father finally arrived.

"Kazu-chan? What are you doing here? I thought Kyoya was picking you up today." Ranka said surprised to see him there.

"He came earlier this morning but then he said he had something to quickly take care of." Kazuya replied. "But he said he will come back tomorrow."

"Oh I see... Well he's a business man so it's to be expected." Ranka said. "And what about your mum?"

"She's still in bed."

Ranka let out a sigh then made his way to his daughter's room.

"Haruhi..." He called waking her up.

She turned around to face him.

"Hey dad... Good morning..."

"I see you're not doing any better."

"I'm sure I'll eventually get better."

"Eventually but in the meantime, we're going to the hospital."

"It's not necessary."

"Haruhi... Don't argue with me." He said going to her wardrobe to pull out some clothes for her. "You have five minutes to get dressed." He said placing her clothes on her dresser before leaving her room.

Haruhi reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. She also thought it'd be best to see a doctor and get it over with.

* * *

"So..." Tamaki then started saying taking a seat on his desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to make a business deal." Kyoya simply told him.

Tamaki stared at him a little surprised and confused. He then let out small chuckles that somehow turned into mocking laughter's.

Kyoya remained calm and composed waiting for Tamaki to settle.

"Are you done?" He then asked when Tamaki finally calmed down.

"I got to admit... You kind of caught me off-guard." Tamaki explained still chuckling a little. "And I thought you'd never make me laugh like this again."

Kyoya remained still not giving into his provocations.

"Besides, didn't you come here to talk about Haruhi and how it wasn't her fault?"

"It's related."

"In what way?"

"You know I opened the firm Haruhi's been working for." Kyoya then said. "And I'm impressed you were mature enough to see past that fact and still be one of my clients."

"I needed Haruhi... I didn't have much of a choice."

"Fair enough." Kyoya replied. "But now that we're not together anymore, she doesn't want to work there again."

"Ok... So...?"

"So I want to sell the firm to you." Kyoya replied. "Maybe she'll agree to work there, if you're the owner."

"And why would I want to buy it out from you?"

"Because I can't have Haruhi not working there. It was supposed to become fully hers one day... So she could pass it on to our son."

"As touching as this sounds if it's about your son I'm really not concerned." Tamaki then said making his way towards the door and opening it. "This discussion is over, please leave before I call security on you."

Kyoya stared at him then walked over to the door and grabbed it. He then paused a moment before slamming it closed and locking it.

"Go on! Call security! I dare you!" He then told Tamaki sounding really angry.

"Don't you act condescending with me!"

"And you! Just stop being so damned stupid Tamaki!" Kyoya shouted back. "Just looking at you makes me so angry I just want to punch some sense into you."

"Go ahead then! Punch me!" Tamaki dared him and Kyoya losing his self-control gave him a punch in his face making him fall to the ground.

"Why don't you just get it? Why can't you believe that Haruhi would never willingly do anything to hurt you?"

Tamaki stared at him surprised he actually punched him.

"What do you mean I don't get it?" He then asked in a low voice getting angry just thinking about it. "What am I supposed to get... When she slept with you but refused to make love to me…?"

"What am I supposed to get when she got pregnant with your kid just a couple of weeks before our wedding?" He asked again now shouting at him.

"What were you supposed to get you're asking?" Kyoya then said. "You were supposed to get that it wasn't like her to do something like that... You were supposed to get that she wasn't in her right mind when she slept with me... You were supposed to get that the person I was back then could easily have taken advantage of her."

"What?"

"That night... It's true I came looking for you..." Kyoya then said. "I was depressed... And I was alone with the one woman I loved the most."

Kyoya then paused for a moment.

"There was a lot of thunder... And she was scared but didn't want to let it show... And so she drank... A lot... I knew you didn't like it when she drank too much but I didn't stop her... I actually let her drink to the point that she became delusional... But still she trusted me..."

Kyoya stopped talking for a moment.

"When she passed out from drinking, I thought I'd carry her to her bed then sleep on the couch for the night... But to my surprise she woke up and wouldn't let go of me... And she started kissing me."

Tamaki frowned as he spoke those words.

"She kissed me... Thinking I was you."

Tamaki's frown turned to a surprised look.

"I tried to stop her for a moment but then I gave in... And she gave herself to me... But all that time... She thought I was you..."

"What?"

"She thought I was you... All the time she was sleeping with me, she was actually making love to you... She was giving herself to you Tamaki... Not me..."

Tamaki remained on the floor staring at Kyoya in shock and not knowing what to say.

"And I'm guessing the fact that I was wearing one of your shirts confused her... Your scent must have confused her..."

"Why were you wearing my shirt?"

"Mine were soaked by the rain... And being the kind woman she is, she offered to wash and dry them for me."

Tamaki then got to his feet.

"Is that all you got to say for your defence?"

"There isn't more to this..."

"And I'm supposed to simply believe it..."

"That is up to you but what would I gain from lying to you about something like that?"

Tamaki stared at him as what Kyoya was telling him finally sunk in.

"So you pretended to be me?"

"I wasn't trying to be you. But I did not stop her when she thought I was you. As far as I was concerned I believed she'd realise she'd done it with me and not with you once she woke up. But I miscalculated a couple of things..."

He took a deep breath then said:

"I did not know she was still a virgin. I assumed you two had already done it many times before since you lived together but I did not realise until I..." He'd not finish that sentence knowing it would be too much for Tamaki to take. "And I was going to stop but... But my instinct took the best of me and I gave into temptation."

Kyoya paused again not willing to overwhelm Tamaki with these revelations.

"No woman had ever made love to me like she did that night... But she can't remember anything that happened... Even today, she still can't remember." He continued with. "I can only assume she'd blocked it out due to her trauma coupled with the drinks..."

He paused for another moment as he tried to keep it together.

"Karma really is a bitch... It was the most beautiful night I ever had and the woman I love can't remember a single thing." He continued with. "Even for the short time we were together she had never made love to me as passionately as she did that night and that is because... Back then... She was making love to you... Tamaki." He then finished with.

Tamaki lowered his eyes feeling the tears coming out.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I felt you needed to know..."

"No I mean... Why are you telling me this 'now'?" Tamaki asked again. "Why did you not tell me before?"

"Because I didn't know what to do back then... I betrayed you... I couldn't simply show my face... And when we finally did see each other... You were so mad you didn't let me explain... And then you disappeared..."

"What about when we met again?"

"I didn't see any point in revealing what had happened that night."

"Why?"

"Because I was mad at you. I was mad at the way you handled the situation!" Kyoya shouted back. "You made me so angry, I felt like ruining you."

"Are you kidding me? How did you expect me to handle it?" Tamaki retorted almost shouting.

"I expected you to at least forgive her even if you couldn't forgive me!" Kyoya shouted back making Tamaki calm down.

"All the time that I was gone, I was hoping deep inside that you would love her enough to forgive her... And that for the sake of our friendship you would at least accept my child and raise him as your own. But when I came back you had done none of that."

"How can you expect me to simply forgive her...? Or you for that matter?"

"Because of the two of us, you are the better person. If I was in your shoes, I know I would have never even tried to be her friend again let alone forgive her. But you're not me... You're nothing like me... And you were supposed to forgive her... But instead you got married to someone else and made Haruhi's life even more miserable than she'd been all these years."

"She wasn't miserable... She had Hikaru by her side."

"It doesn't matter who was by her side. What matters is that you were not. And it made her miserable... I know it because not having you as my friend made me miserable too..."

A tear then fell down Kyoya's face but we quickly and subtly wiped it.

"But it's also why I was angry with you... And that's also why I had no remorse trying to get together with her and take care of her and my son since you couldn't be bothered. And she must have felt the same way for some time... But something must have happened that made her change her feelings..."

Tamaki looked away as he spoke those words knowing very well what triggered her change of heart.

"As soon as I realised she'd changed... I knew it was only a matter of time before she broke it off with me." Kyoya then said. "And she did... She did because even after all the things you put her through... Even after all this time... She still loves you and she's still hoping you will forgive her and go back to her Tamaki..."

"And I know you still love her too..." He added.

"You're wrong..." Tamaki stubbornly replied knowing very well how much he loved her.

"If I'm wrong... Why did you sleep with her then?" He asked startling Tamaki a little. Tamaki then looked up to stare at him.

"Did she tell you we did?" He then asked Kyoya.

"She didn't have to... But you just confirmed it..." He replied. "She knew I knew, but she denied it to the very end. Because she wasn't sure what I would do to you if she confessed. Even as we were about to get married she was more concerned about you than me... So I'm asking you again... Why did you sleep with her when you knew we were together?"

"I... I wanted to get back at you."

"Is that why you went through the trouble of leaving traces of you on her?" Kyoya asked. "You wanted me to get the message right?"

"You got me..." Tamaki replied not really meaning it.

"You're kidding yourself Tamaki... You weren't trying to get back at me... You're better than that... You'll never use Haruhi that way or in any way for that matter."

Tamaki did not know what to respond to that and as much as he hated to admit, he knew Kyoya was right.

"She needs you Tamaki... And you need her. So stop being stubborn and just tell me what I need to do to make you understand how sorry I am about everything that happened."

Tamaki remained silent as he pondered the situation but Kyoya sensing his hesitation then approached him and grabbed his hand turning it into a fist.

"Go ahead... Hit me until you feel better..." He said placing Tamaki's knuckle against his cheek.

"I'm not going to hit you Kyoya."

"You know you want to."

"Maybe I do but I'm not going to give you that satisfaction." Tamaki said freeing his hand from Kyoya's hold and lowering it.

Kyoya then let out a sigh while he stared at him.

"You leave me no other choice then." Kyoya said taking a couple of steps back. "But know that I'm doing this for the sake of the woman I love and for the sake of my son."

Tamaki stared at him looking confused and wondering what he was going to do.

Kyoya took a deep breath before giving Tamaki another punch that made him fall unto the ground again.

"Come on Tamaki! Fight back!" He then told him, but Tamaki simply got back to his feet not willing to give in.

"I know what you're trying to do Kyoya. It's not going to work."

"Why don't you admit that you're scared?" Kyoya then said mockingly but Tamaki remained put.

"In that case..." Kyoya said before giving him yet another punch. "That's for sleeping with my woman." He then punched him again. "And that's for getting us to break up." He then hit him one last time. "And that's for being so damn stupid!"

Tamaki who took every one of his hits then got to his feet but this time he looked really angry.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted as he punched Kyoya back. "I slept with your woman?!" He shouted back as he got on top of him and started punching him relentlessly. "YOU stole my woman! You gave her a child! You took advantage of her! And now because of you everyone thinks she's a cheater! You made me believe she was a cheater! Even she's convinced she's a cheater!"

Tamaki then continued to beat him and Kyoya was not even trying to defend himself. But soon enough tears started coming out of his eyes causing Tamaki to stop hitting him.

Tamaki stared at him breathing heavily and still holding up his fist, finally realising what he was doing.

He quickly got off Kyoya allowing him to straighten up.

"Why did you stop?" Kyoya asked him wiping the blood off his face and staring at him.

"I..." Tamaki started not sure what to reply. "I'm sorry... I lost control..."

But that only made him frown.

"Why are you apologising?" Kyoya asked sounding annoyed but Tamaki only smiled back as he realised all that anger he had towards him was gone in that one moment.

"Idiot..." Kyoya retorted looking away and as he did, Tamaki approached and took him in his arms to give him a huge hug surprising Kyoya at the same time.

"Thank you... Kyoya." Tamaki then let out tightening the hug he was giving him. "And you've done enough."

Kyoya's surprises turned to regret as he remembered everything he'd put his friend and her former fiancée through.

"Tamaki... I'm so sorry..." Kyoya then said returning the hug. "But even if you can never forgive me... At least forgive her... She wasn't to be blamed. She was never to be blamed... Go back to her... Take care of her... And take care of my child..."

"But how can I simply go back? After walking out on her the way I did... It's been over ten year... Ten long years..." Tamaki then said letting go of Kyoya and looking down feeling ashamed of how he handled the situation.

"Tamaki, what you have cannot be broken even after fifty years..." Kyoya replied. "I don't know much about love but when I see you two... I want to believe that it's the greatest thing in the world so please... Show me that it really is."

Tamaki stared at him for a moment then gave him a small smile.

"Kyoya..." He then called him. "You know more about love than you think you do."

Kyoya surprised face then turned to regrets again then he let some tears fall down and whispered out "I'm sorry...Tamaki... I'm so sorry..." As he hugged his friend back tightening it at the same time.

* * *

Tamaki couldn't stay in place after hearing Kyoya's confession. He had many meetings that afternoon but he cancelled all of them knowing he wouldn't be able to focus anyway.

He needed to see her. And so he made his way to her house but he couldn't bring himself to ring. He couldn't take another rejection from her. And so he remained standing outside her house. The rain had started pouring and he'd not tried to protect himself from it.

How long he remained there just staring at her house...? He had no idea. What was he supposed to do now that he was there he didn't know either. Why was he there, he wasn't sure anymore. But it felt right just being there, knowing she was within those walls comforted him.

"Tamaki?" He then heard someone call forcing him to snap out of it. "What are you doing here?"

That voice he thought he'd never hear again. The only voice that could soothe and comfort him. He slowly turned his head to the side and he saw her standing there with her father and her son next to her, holding her umbrella over her head.

"Kazuya! Let's go inside!" Ranka then said after reading the situation.

"Yes ojichan! Bye-bye Tama-jisan" he added as he made his way to the house with his grand-father and got in. Haruhi waited until the door was closed shut without breaking eye contact with her visitor.

"What are you doing here?" She then asked him again and sounding annoyed. "I told you to-"

"Haruhi... Do you still love me?" He simply asked her cutting her off, on the verge of crying and with a trembling voice.

"What? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"Please Haruhi... I need to know..." Everyone had told him so but he needed to hear it from her.

She stared at him trying to make sense of what was happening but as she looked in his eyes, she realised that he was dead serious about it and that he needed an answer. She remained there, just staring at him for a moment not believing she was having that conversation with him.

"I... I never... Stopped..." She then started saying, struggling with her words. "I never stopped... Loving you... Tamaki... It's always been you." She finally replied.

Now he really couldn't hold his tears back anymore and he took a deep breath as he tried to contain his happiness and tried not to let it take over yet as he felt they still had a lot to discuss.

"Will you forgive me, Haruhi? For walking out on you when you needed me the most... So many years ago?" He then asked still with a trembling voice as tears rolled down his face and making Haruhi's eyes grow wide.

Haruhi couldn't keep eye contact with him anymore as she started remembering that day.

_"I'm sorry Tamaki... Please forgive me... I love you..." She said as she grabbed him into a hug and buried her face in his chest._

_"You don't mean anything to me anymore." He simply replied. "And in case you still don't get it... The wedding is off... I simply cannot marry you..."_

_He then turned back and made his way out of the house._

Reliving that day that she had carefully blocked out of her memory took whatever energy she had left and as she remembered she grabbed her head, dropping her umbrella and started screaming and crying uncontrollably almost losing her balance. Tamaki quickly rushed to her now worried.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" He said running towards her.

"Don't! Stay away from me!" She shouted making him stop mid-way. "You think I could easily forgive you? After everything you made me go through?" She then said sounding really angry.

Tamaki lowered his gaze knowing very well how badly she was hurt by his actions.

"You left me... Even though I begged you to stay... Begged you to forgive me..." She then said as she started pointing out all the things he'd done to her. "You promised you'd always be there for me… Always be by my side… But you left me when I needed you the most and it almost killed me, Tamaki... And then when you came back you treated me as if I meant nothing to you and made me feel like crap... You actually rejected me and preferred a whore to me. And when you picked a wife to marry, you went for someone who was the exact opposite of me and then allowed her to sabotage my relationship with my boyfriend... And you ruined my chances at happiness with the father of my son by using me for sex... And you expect me to simply forgive you? How can I forgive you... When you couldn't even forgive me for one single thing I did...?"

Tamaki didn't know what to say. Put the way she did, what he put her through felt even more real and he couldn't believe he'd made her go through it all.

"I'm sorry Haruhi... I'm really... sorry..."

"You're sorry?" She repeated sounding dumbstruck. "Are you kidding me?" She said again losing her self-control and running over to him to hit him wherever she could.

"Haruhi! Please, stop...!" He said raising his arms to defend himself.

"Not until I feel better!" She retorted shouting at him and crying.

"I said stop!" He then said finally getting a hold of her hands.

"And I said I won't!" She retorted trying to free her hands so she could hit him some more but giving him little kicks on his legs that he managed to stop by hooking his leg around hers. And as she kept trying to free herself, tears started coming out of her eyes but she slowly calmed down afterward realising she wasn't going to feel better with just that, Tamaki finally freeing her as she did.

And so she burst out in tears falling down on her knees. Tamaki slowly went down with her and wrapped his arms around her to console her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi... Please forgive me." He then said also crying caressing her back as he consoled her. "I never meant to hurt you like that I swear."

Haruhi remained sobbing for a moment without talking allowing him to tighten the hold he had on her.

"I missed you so much Tamaki..." She then said still sobbing. "Not a single day went by that I didn't wish you'd come back to me and make me whole again..."

"I'm sorry for everything Haruhi... Forgive me..." He said again in between his sobs.

"And even though you're here now, there's only one thing I want to tell you..." She then said as he again tightened the hold he had on her.

"It's over... Tamaki." She finished with. "Go home..."

Tamaki stood there in shock as she spoke those words. Haruhi took that opportunity to free herself from his hold and got back on her feet grabbing her umbrella at the same time. She then slowly walked towards her house and got in slamming the door behind her.

**And that's it for this penultimate chapter of the series… Hope you've enjoyed it :-)! See you in the next and final update.**


	44. Final - Take me as I am

**Just Wiping Scars**

**Finally got my head around this last chapter. I actually wrote about eight versions as I tried to finish it off with all of our favourite hosts (longest version was about 9000 words :O!) but it just can't be done without going down the clichéd road (that is a 'wedding' :-)!).**

**Well I hope you enjoy this last update just as much as I enjoyed spending time writing it... (Can't believe this is coming to an end sniff…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any form. **

**Final Chapter: This is who I am... Take me as I am...**

"It's over... Tamaki... Go home" He heard her say shocking him.

He remained there watching her as she freed herself from his grip and left, and as her words sunk in. Before he knew it, tears had started falling uncontrollably.

"Haruhi... It's over?" He whispered realising he'd lost her forever. But as that one thought crossed his mind he decided he did not want to admit defeat yet. So he got up, ran over to her house and started banging on her door calling her name.

"Haruhi! I know you can hear me!" He shouted. "I will not give up on you! Do you understand me? I won't give up on you Haruhi! And I won't go home unless you promise to go with me, Haruhi! It's definitely not over! Do you hear me? It's not over!"

* * *

Haruhi who was sitting down on the other side of the door with her knees pulled up and crying, could hear him call her and was fighting really hard with herself to not give in to his request.

"Haruhi, honey." Ranka then called. "You know he won't stop until you talk to him."

"I don't care..." She retorted in between her sobs. "I just can't look at him right now."

"Haruhi!" She then heard him call again while banging on her door. "I will not leave until you agree to see me."

"You know he's going to do it." Ranka said.

"He will give up on me... Eventually..." She simply replied. "He's done it once, he'll do it again."

"Is that what you really want?" Ranka then asked her. "After longing for him for over ten years?"

"Things aren't the same anymore... Dad..." She replied. "What he did to me was just too painful... He really hurt me."

"And he's surely regretting it right now… That's why you need to get past that..." Ranka replied with a little sigh. "Because if what you told me is true, you have something really important to worry about right now... And he needs to know."

"It's fine dad... I've done it alone once I can do it again." She said wiping her tears then going to her feet. She then made her way to the kitchen to prepare their dinner and as she did, she noticed her son who was looking out the window staring at the blond man who was still banging on her door.

"Kazuya, come and help me in the kitchen." She ordered him. "I need you to get started on dinner while I get out of these wet clothes."

"But, what about Tama-jisan?" He asked her.

"Don't worry about him and just come with me." She replied.

"But-"

"Now!" She then said losing her patience.

He then reluctantly left the window and accompanied his mother to the kitchen so she could show him what to do.

Ranka let out another sigh then went to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Tamaki.

"Enough with the harassment already, Tamaki-kun!" He then shouted at him.

"But I need to see her." Tamaki replied.

"And it's obviously not reciprocal." Ranka then replied. "And banging on her door like a mad man isn't going to help."

Tamaki finally calmed down lowering his hand. Ranka noticed his hand that had become injured and somehow felt bad for him.

"You should go home... It's cold, you're soaked to the bone and you need to take care of that injury." Ranka then said pointing at his hand.

Tamaki took a moment to stare at himself realising Ranka was right. But it somehow did not matter to him.

"I'm not leaving this place until she talks to me." He then replied staring in her father's eyes with determination.

"Listen... I don't know what happened between you two but she seems really mad at you. And I think you should give her some space. Come back tomorrow she might have calmed down."

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"I left her once... And I have a feeling if I do it again I'll lose her forever." Tamaki replied staring in Ranka's eyes. He then turned around on himself and took a seat on the doorstep, determined not to leave.

Ranka let out a huge sigh then also turned around closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing dad?" Haruhi who'd finally changed clothes asked when she saw him closing the door.

"He was making too much noise. I had to stop him." Ranka replied.

"I... Is he gone?" She asked again with a lower voice half-hoping he'd still be there.

Ranka shook his head in response. "And I don't believe he's ready to leave anytime soon." He added as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Haruhi stared at the door for another moment then decided to return to the kitchen and continue making dinner.

* * *

That evening, the Fujioka's were very quiet during dinner. And every now and then Ranka and Kazuya would turn their gaze to the door and window worrying about the blond guy that wouldn't leave her doorstep.

"Tonight's going to be very cold." Ranka commented. "And the rain won't stop."

"It's a good thing we have heaters." Haruhi replied not sounding concerned.

"It's been five hours." He added but Haruhi remained there not budging one bit.

Kazuya stared at his mum trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Mum?"

"Yes, honey."

"Why won't you let Tama-jisan inside?"

"I already told you not to worry about him." She replied. "Anybody want some dessert?"

"But mum?"

"Just don't worry about him... Okay?" She said forcing him to go quiet.

Kazuya then went silent as he turned his gaze back to the door. He then got to his feet and made his way towards the front window to take a peek outside and check on his mother's unwanted guest. As he stared at Tamaki who was falling asleep against the doorframe, he couldn't help but relive the conversation he had with his father earlier that same day.

_'What do you think of Tamaki-jisan?" Kyoya asked him._

_"What do I think of him...?" Kazuya repeated as he thought about it. "Well... I like him… He is a good person… He got me many gifts and he's always very nice to me. He even picked me up from school with mummy one day but then he kissed her and I got mad at him because Hika-jisan liked mummy too back then. But he apologised and explained that he and mummy used to love each other. And mummy also told me they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And you also told me they wanted to get married. But if like you and mum say, he is mad at you, I don't want him to be my uncle anymore."_

_"Kazuya, that is very sweet of you but you shouldn't be mad at him for being mad at me. It was my fault after all. And chances are that very soon he will come to your mother and ask her to get back together with him and she will agree to it."_

_"Eh? Really?"_

_Kyoya nodded in response._

_"Because the 'someone else' I was telling you about is none other than Tamaki... He is the only one who can make your mother feel better. So when he does come I want you to accept him and treat him the way you would treat me."_

_"But dad, mum used to say that no-one can ever replace you."_

_Kyoya smiled then replied: "And she is right… No-one can... I'll always be your father and you'll always be my son… But I also know that Tamaki will take care of you like he would care for his own son." Kyoya replied to reassure him. "He was the best friend I ever had after all."_

Kazuya then started thinking about what he would do if his own father was in that situation.

He then suddenly got to his feet and ran to the kitchen to prepare some tea and snacks. But his mother followed him sensing what he was planning to do. And so as he turned around holding the plate and the cup of tea, his mother was already there waiting for him by the entrance.

"Who are these for?" She asked him with her arms crossed.

"For... For Tama-jisan." Kazuya replied with a little hesitation.

"I told you to leave him alone... Or he won't go home."

"But it's late, freezing and raining outside. He must be feeling really cold... And hungry..."

"And I'm saying you're not going anywhere!"

Kazuya then looked down unable to keep eye contact with her.

"Mummy... You know I love you..." He then said earning a confusing look from her. "But I also love my dad."

"And your point is?"

"If it was dad sitting outside like that..." He replied. "I would bring him tea too... Regardless of whether you agreed to it or not!"

Haruhi's eyes widened as he spoke those words making her stare in shock. Kazuya took that opportunity to quickly walk past her, put his raincoat on and made his way outside to Tamaki.

"Don't be surprised." She then heard her father tell her and forcing her to snap out of it. "You did not raise a heartless boy after all." He added as he stared through the window keeping an eye on Tamaki's movements. Haruhi let out a sigh then decided to join her father in his window viewing session.

"But I didn't know you to be this resentful." He then said turning his gaze to her.

She remained silent for another moment.

"But what if I hurt him again and he decides to leave me again?" She said with a trembling voice as she stared at Tamaki.

"Why are you saying that?" Ranka asked still staring at her.

"I was engaged to him and cheated by mistake... A mistake I can't even remember making. But when I was with Kyoya... It was different... And I simply couldn't help but let it happen again." She then said. "I don't deserve him... He needs to forget about me and move on from us."

"But... Isn't that what he did? Didn't work out too well for him apparently." Ranka replied. "And he still returned to you... Just like you believed he would..."

"I just don't feel that confident anymore." Haruhi then said. "I'm just too scared... To hurt him again..."

"Haruhi..."

"Mei told me I should try to put myself first... Put my happiness first." She added. "But when it comes to him... I simply can't..."

"So you'd rather be unhappy than risk to hurt him?" Ranka asked trying to understand her.

Haruhi lowered her head in response as she tried not to cry.

"Haruhi, honey... It hasn't come to that yet. And it may never get to that." Ranka then said. "So stop worrying about things that haven't happened yet... Focus more on what is going on right now... Or you might end up missing out on something that could have been great."

Haruhi turned her gaze to her father.

"I thought you didn't like Tamaki." She commented a little amused by her father's attitude while wiping her eyes.

"Honey... It's not that I like him..." He said taking her in his arms to give her a hug. "It's just that I love you more than I dislike him... And you obviously can't be without him..."

Haruhi remained there without replying to her father as he let go of her and as she returned to staring at the blonde man that simply wouldn't let go of her.

* * *

Tamaki who was still sitting outside, blowing on his hands in an attempt to warm himself up then heard the door open behind him. He quickly got to his feet thinking Haruhi had finally changed her mind. But as he saw Kazuya in the doorway, he felt a little disappointed.

"I brought you some tea and sweet onigiri." Kazuya then said showing him the food.

Tamaki then realised he'd not eaten in a while and was feeling peckish.

"Thank you... Kazu-chan." He said grabbing the cup of tea that he drank in one go to warm himself up.

"Ah... That feels great." He then said as he sat back down and placed the cup down too. Kazuya then also took a seat next to him.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Tamaki then asked the young boy who was now passing him the plate of onigiris.

"Yes... She knows." He replied. "And she's going to be mad at me when I go back inside."

"Then why did you come out?"

"Because I was feeling bad for you."

Tamaki gave him a smile and a pat on his head before passing his arm around him.

"That's very kind of you." He then told him. "But there is a reason your mother is mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I did some mean things to her... But now I regret it... I regret everything." Tamaki explained. "But she won't forgive me."

He then let out a sigh.

"If I had told her the truth from the very beginning, none of this would have happened." He then added. "That's why I can't mess this up this time. And I'll do whatever it takes to get her to talk to me again."

Kazuya stared at him as he stuffed his face with the onigiris.

"These are delicious." Tamaki then said.

"Thank you." Kazuya replied.

"Did you make them?"

"Mum helped me."

"I hope you'll get to make them again for me sometime."

Kazuya replied with a little smile.

They remained silent for a moment then Kazuya said: "Tama-jisan… Don't worry about my mum... She'll forgive you."

"You think so?" Tamaki asked back sounding hopeful.

Kazuya nodded in response.

"Otosan said you're the only one who can make her happy." He added causing Tamaki to stare at him in surprise.

"Otosan?" He asked again not sure he was following. Last he knew, Haruhi had told him his father had passed away.

"I know about you, okasan and otosan. They told me everything." Kazuya said in response to his confused look. "Otosan said that he separated you and okasan and that you were mad at him because of that... Then he said that okasan and him couldn't be together because what she really wants is to be with you... That's why I know she'll forgive you, like she forgave otosan for what he did."

Tamaki stared in shock not sure what to say.

"And there is something else too..." Kazuya added. "Earlier, when we went to the hospital-" He started saying but they then heard the door open behind them once again. They both looked back and saw her outline in the doorframe.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki let out happy to finally see her. She was staring at him still looking angry as he got to his feet and took a few steps back to have a better look at her.

"Kazuya, honey... It's cold and it's getting late. Go back inside." She then ordered her boy without breaking eye contact with Tamaki. Kazuya quickly grabbed the cup and the plate and got back inside closing the door behind him.

Tamaki stared at her for a moment then breaking the silence he simply let out: "Hey... Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him for another moment then asked: "Why are you doing this?"

He gave her a confused look not sure what she meant.

"Why am I doing...?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone and go on with your life?" She asked almost shouting at him. "Why are you holding on to me this badly?"

"Because... Because I'm not about to make the same mistake again Haruhi." He replied also almost shouting back. But she remained staring at him not convinced by his reply. "How can you expect me to leave after hearing you confess you still love me?"

Haruhi stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze away as he said those words.

"You've done it before..." She replied in a low voice.

"And I shouldn't have... I never should have left you, Haruhi... And I'm sorry... I was at fault too and the way I reacted was unfair to you." He then said now making Haruhi give him a confused look. "I knew Kyoya was in love with you and I knew the kind of man he was. If I had told you when you asked me then maybe... Maybe you wouldn't have found yourself in that situation."

Haruhi lowered her head closing her eyes as she tried not to cry.

"I can only imagine what it must have felt like for you... Not knowing how to tell me what had happened..." He added also looking down. "And I'm sorry for the way I handled the situation... I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did."

He then raised his head to stare at her.

"But Haruhi... Look at me!" He said with a trembling voice making her look up to stare at him. "I'm a mess!" He then said. As Haruhi stared at him, she couldn't help but see what a mess he really was. He was soaked to the bone... He was shivering because of the cold... His eyes were red. And although she wasn't sure whether it was because of the rain that wouldn't stop pouring but he looked like he was crying.

"I'm a mess Haruhi." He repeated with the same shivering voice. "I've become a cold hearted jerk. And I'm probably broken beyond repair... I'm only in my early thirties and I'm soon to be a divorcee... I'm pretty sure I lost everything I own in my divorce settlement and I know I won't hear the end of it from my grand-mother..." He added with a tiny scoff. "And I know I'm not the wisest when it comes to making sound decisions and because of that, you ended up suffering a lot. And even though I try not to, I can be very spiteful."

He paused for a moment seeing Haruhi expression's finally softening.

"I hurt you in the worst possible way by doing the unforgivable and leaving you when you needed my help, when you needed my support. Then I went and got married to someone I didn't really love, right under your nose. And as if that wasn't enough I went as far as getting you to sleep with me to ruin your chances at happiness with someone other than me. In fact... I did everything I could to prevent you from getting together with anyone other than me and because of that you became someone you're not. And you have no idea how I beat myself every day because of what I've done to you." He paused again for a moment. "And right this moment I no longer have any reasons to live Haruhi... But if you would forgive me... Forgive every wrong I did to you and overlook my imperfections I would have a whole new outlook on life and it would mean the world to me."

Haruhi continued to stare as he talked.

"I know things have changed and will probably never be the same again... But this is me now. This is who I am because I don't have you with me. This is who I've become because you were not by my side... A mess... And this is everything I have to offer you." He ended with turning his gaze down and wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry Haruhi... Please... Forgive me..." He said again going on his knees after a moment and as Haruhi continued to stare at him.

She then turned her gaze away not sure what to do. She still had so many doubts about that man. He'd after all left her for so long after making the same promises so many years ago.

"How..." She then let out in a small tone, barely making out a sound and earning a confused look from Tamaki.

"How...?"

"How... How do I know that you won't leave me again...?" She then asked him looking up to stare in his eyes.

Tamaki stared back a little surprised by her question.

"You have every right to doubt me... Haruhi" He then replied. "But I know deep in my heart that I won't ever leave you again because... I just can't leave you..."

Haruhi gave him a suspicious look as he spoke.

"You're imprinted in me Haruhi... Everything about you is." He added placing his hands around his neck. He then unhooked a chain he was wearing pulling it out from under his shirt and from around his neck. He then extended his arm to show her the pendant he was wearing just moments before.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she recognised it. It was the same chain she'd noticed the day she went for his soon to be ex-wife's shower but wasn't sure if it really was it... The pendant she'd given him so long ago and that represented her name.

Her gaze kept going from the chain back to Tamaki as she tried to understand the situation.

"I just... Couldn't part ways with it..." He explained retracting his hand to stare at it with a little reminiscing smile. "I did promise you I'd never take it off after all... It was the only way you'd always be with me."

Haruhi just stared at him not knowing what to do or say.

She then slowly walked up to him, not worried about the rain that was now pouring on her and also got down on her knees just in front of him to grab the hand that was still holding the pendant. She stared at it with a very faint smile before caressing it for a moment.

"So I did not dream it..." She said almost whispering. "You really did keep it."

"Of course I did." He replied making her look up to stare in his eyes.

Her hands then travelled up to his head that she grabbed by the cheeks. Tears were rolling down her face and so Tamaki grabbed her hand to hold it in his in an attempt to comfort her.

She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and decided to ask him for the very last time.

"Tamaki... Will you forgive me?"

"Haruhi... I-" He started saying wanting to tell her she had nothing that needed forgiving but he was cut off.

"Will you forgive me for sleeping with your best friend and not telling you about it?" She asked again lowering her head. "Will you forgive me for deciding to keep his child? Will you forgive me for falling in love with him? Will you forgive me for wanting to marry him knowing you were hurting because of it?"

Tamaki silently stared at her as she sobbed still holding his face but looking down. "Will you forgive me Tamaki... I'm so sorry... About everything..." She said again sliding her hand down from his face and leaning in to bury her head in his chest.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight as she continued to cry.

"How can I not forgive you... When you're the only one for me... Haruhi-hime..." He then replied now caressing her cheek and making her look up to stare in his eyes. He stared back then giving her a smile he said: "I love you Haruhi Fujioka... It's always been you."

Those words… Those simple words she'd not heard him say them in such a long time, it felt like a dream to her. That warm feeling she'd not felt in years, only he could bring it out of her. She'd not realised how much she'd missed it until she heard them again. And because of it she simply couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"I love you too Tamaki." She said staring in his eyes a big smile on her face.

Tamaki returned the smile then leaned in to kiss her. Those warm lips he thought he'd never get the chance to kiss again. They were finally his and he'd promised himself that moment to stubbornly guard them. He then felt her hands grabbing his neck and it felt like a chill had gone down his spine. A feeling only she could cause him. He simply never wanted to let go. And so he tightened the hug he was giving her but as he did Haruhi broke the kiss.

"Tamaki, you might not want to hug me too tight." She then said gently pushing him back a little.

"I can't help it. I missed you too much." He replied leaning to kiss her again and tightening the hug again.

"I'm being serious." She then said stopping him from hugging her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She gave him a smile as she let her hand slide from his neck down to her belly that she started caressing.

"I had not been feeling well for the past few weeks, so I went to see my doctor today." She said turning her gaze to her tummy and Tamaki following her gaze too.

His eyes then grew wide as he put two and two together.

"Haruhi..." He let out in a whisper.

"I'm expecting..." She then said before he could ask. "And it's yours."

Tamaki stood there looking shocked by the news.

"I know it's yours because of how far along I am..." She then went on explaining. "I had just stopped using contraception since I was going to get married... But Kyoya never touched me since I stopped... Even after we..." She added unable to complete the sentence. "But if you want to be sure, I don't mind you taking a pater-"

"I'm going to be a dad?" He then asked her still looking shocked and cutting her off.

She then lowered her gaze.

"I will have this baby... But I am hoping that you will be willing to raise him… Or her... With me..."

He remained staring at her for a moment still trying to digest the news.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi let out starting to worry about the long blank. "I think I understand... You were probably not ready for this and-"

"Haruhi... Please don't get the wrong idea." He quickly replied snapping out of it. "There are so many things I want to do with you... Having children happens to be one of those things... And I'm not worried about whether it's mine or not."

"You're not?"

He then grabbed her hands lacing his fingers with hers and continued with: "Haruhi... I know we've been through a lot... And we can't change what happened between us... I understand that much."

He paused for a moment.

"But I want to use our history as a stepping stone towards a much better and brighter future." He continued with. "And I want you to be a part of it Haruhi... Together... Let's start a brand new chapter."

Haruhi stared at him looking surprised at first but her look slowly changed to a happy one.

"Tamaki..." She then called with a smile. "That's all I ever wanted." She added making him smile and give her another long hug.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He let out filled with joy and letting go of her to place his hand on her belly. "But what's more incredible is that you'll be the mother." He added making her smile.

"I can't believe it either." She replied placing her hands on his but they felt really cold.

"Tamaki... Let's go inside..." She then said. "Before you catch a cold."

"A cold?" He repeated suddenly feeling really cold.

"It's nothing." He said with a trembling voice still trying to keep a straight face but making her smile. He then grabbed her in his arms to give her another long hug. "Besides, right now... I just want to keep you in my arms."

Haruhi smiled as she returned the hug not willing to let go of him either and simply closing her eyes while relaxing in his hold.

* * *

Kazuya and Ranka were staring at them through the window.

"Ojichan, do you think they'll be coming inside anytime soon?" He then asked.

"The way I see it, they won't mind spending the night like that out there." He let out jokingly.

"Eh? But they will catch a cold! Let's go get them then..." He said running to the door to put on his shoes while Ranka watched him. He then turned his gaze back to his daughter and her lover for another moment.

"So he really did come back home..." Ranka told himself. He then walked to the door that was left ajar by Kazuya and leaned against the door-frame. A little smile then formed on his face as he watched his grand-son run towards the couple who then included him in their hug.

"I guess it can't be helped."

**The End.**

**And that's it for this final chapter. I know... She got pregnant again lol. To be honest, the end would have worked out whether she had another baby or not but I just wanted to fulfil a selfish fantasy where Haruhi had kids with my two favourite hosts. And since I'm against any form of threesome, it took two stories and a little over eighty chapters to realise that fantasy XD! Lol. **

**Jk apart, thank you all for following, reviewing and enjoying the story. You guys made it worth working on it and as thank you for your support throughout H&C and JWS, I decided to add a little 'omake' paragraph after the A/N (cuz you know... i can't get enough of writing XD!). It's nothing big, just a little look into their future. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Sayonara :-)! Peace, Kuro x.  
**

_A few years later..._

Tamaki and Kazuya were in the great hall of the Suoh mansion. Kazuya was listening carefully as Tamaki played his favorite piece on the 'Grand Piano'.

"I know..." Kazuya suddenly shouted making Tamaki stop playing. "This is the soundtrack to _Masahiro Shinoda's Kawaita Mizuumi_."

"Ah man... That's another point for you Kazu-chan." Tamaki said with a pout while updating the scores on the scoresheet.

"Ah ah ah... Tama-jisan, you need to try harder if you want to beat me at this game."

"Ok then... I'm sure you won't get the next one." Tamaki retorted now cracking his fingers before trying a new song.

Kazuya then started listening again paying even closer attention.

A sneaky smile formed on Tamaki's face as Kazuya seemed to be struggling to find the name of that next song.

"Well Kazu-chan... Have you lost your edge?"

"It's the theme to _Hiroshi Shimizu's Shiragiku no uta_." Kazuya then retorted shocking Tamaki.

"That's... That's impossible." Tamaki then let out still sounding very shocked. "Only a few people ever got the chance to hear that piece that was never let out to the public."

"He he he... I guess it paid off after all to spend so much time with grand-ma Suoh."

"What?"

"I was personally trained by her, Tama-jisan. There's no way you can defeat me at this game." Kazuya added pointing his finger at Tamaki who looked more shocked than ever.

"I can't believe it..." Tamaki let out grabbing his head. "I was betrayed by my own grand-ma."

Kazuya couln't help but laugh at the scene.

"What are you two doing there?" They then heard a voice say from the entrance of the room that made them turned their head.

"Ah okairi... Okasan..." Kazuya then said with a smile.

"Haruhi-hime..." Tamaki also said letting go of his act and smiling at her. His gaze then turned to the little girl who was holding her hand.

"Papa!" The little girl shouted as she let go of her mum to run to Tamaki who'd stood up from his seat and lowered himself to spread his arms.

"Ma petite puce." He said as he caught her to give her a big hug. "I missed you so much my little sweetheart." He added as he snuggled against her.

"I missed you too papa." She replied snuggling back.

"It's only been a couple of hours." Haruhi let out sounding a little exasperated.

"So what did you get for papa from the supermarket?" Tamaki asked as he got to his feet carrying her.

"Mum said she wanted to prepare nabe for tonight so we got you a lot of meat."

"Nabe?" Tamaki said approaching Haruhi to give her a quick kiss and placing their daughter down.

"Yeah... I think the twins will be stopping by tonight." She said now making her way towards the kitchen to drop off the bags. "It's the best dish to prepare when there are a lot of people."

"Aren't you worried they'll notice it's the only meal you cook when they come over?"

"Nope... And it's the only way they'll learn to give me more notice."

"Hika-jisan and Kao-jisan are coming tonight?" Kazuya repeated as he followed her with Tamaki and his sister to help her with the bags.

"Yes... And Mei too..."

"Oh... But I was going to see otosan today." Kazuya replied sounding a little disappointed.

"Kazu-chan... You can go if you want." Haruhi replied. "Just be back for dinner if you want to see your uncles."

"Ok I will mum."

"And you should actually ask Kyoya to have dinner with us tonight." Tamaki added.

"Oh yeah... That would be a great idea." Haruhi added. "We haven't seen him in a while."

"Sure I'll ask him... But he's pretty busy so I won't promise you anything."

"Onichan... Can I go with you?" The girl then asked pulling on her brother's trouser.

"Nope." He simply replied.

"But I want to see Kyoya-jisan."

"You're too troublesome Kotoko-chan."

The girl then started sobbing.

"Niii-chaaan's being mean to me." She let out before running back to her father who picked her up again and burrying herself in his arms. Tamaki then started rocking her to calm her down.

"Come on Kazu-chan... What's the big deal?" Haruhi then asked as she put away the groceries. "Just take her with you."

"She'll only disturb dad." Kazuya retorted.

"Kazu-chan, honey." Haruhi then said turning to face her son. "I'm pretty sure your father knows how to handle a Suoh."

"Hey?!" Tamaki let out a little offended by that comment.

"Don't act like you don't know Tamaki." Haruhi continued with, a little amused. "I can't remember how much trouble you caused Kyoya back in school."

"I was still a kid back then." Tamaki retorted pouting and still rocking his daughter.

"My point is..." Haruhi concluded with turning to look at her son. "Take your sister with you Kazuya."

The teenager let out a long sigh then let out: "Fine... Kotoko-chan can come with me."

"Thank you."

"But I want a raise on my weekly allowance."

"Where is that coming from?" Haruhi asked giving him an exasperated look.

"I learned not to do anything if I couldn't profit from it." He simply replied.

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at him looking surprised before letting out little laughters.

"I was wondering when that side of you would show up." Haruhi then said.

"You truly are your father's son." Tamaki added placing down the girl who'd stopped crying and passing his arm around the young man he further added: "It was only a matter of time, given the time you spend with Kyoya."

"Well..." Kazuya said. "As amusing as this sounds... I need to get going."

"Sure don't be late." Haruhi said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I won't." He replied. "Let's go Kotoko-chan."

The girl then ran to her mum then her dad to give them both a hug.

"Bye bye Mama! Bye bye Papa!"

"See you tonight Kotoko-chan." Haruhi replied.

The girl then walked over to her brother before grabbing the hand her older brother had extended to her.

Haruhi watched benevolently as they left.

"At least now I'm pretty sure Kyoya won't teach him anything improper with Kotoko-chan around."

"You wanted her to be a chaperon over them?" Tamaki asked a little amused while wrapping his arms around her waist from the back.

"He's fifteen now... And if he takes after Kyoya it'll only be a matter of time before he finds himself a girlfriend."

"Is that a bad thing?" Tamaki asked her. "If he takes after you, he might fall in love."

Haruhi simply smiled while relaxing in his hold.

"Well... Suoh-san." He then added reaching for her hand. "It's just the two of us now."

"Yeah..." Haruhi replied with a low voice still staring at the door her two children had just walked through.

"Tamaki..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's have another child." She simply let out making him freeze.

"What?" He let out sounding shocked.

Haruhi then turned around on herself to stare at him and grab the hem of his shirt that she started playing with.

"I was just thinking..." She then started explaining. "Both Kazu-chan and Kotoko-chan were unplanned."

She went silent for a moment.

"I'm not saying that I regret having them... I love them more than anything in the world but I just thought... It'd be nice to have a child we both planned for."

Tamaki continued to stare at her not sure how to react.

"So..." She then said tip-toeing to place a kiss on his lips. "What do you say?"

Tamaki stared at her for another moment then suddenly grabbed her hand and made his way towards their bedroom pulling her along with him.

"What are you doing Tamaki?" She asked a little amused.

"Getting started on your wanting another baby." He replied making her laugh and stopping only when they reached their bedroom.

He then turned around to stare at her again.

"Are you sure you're ready for another child?" He then asked her again passing his arm around her waist again. "I mean... I wouldn't want that to get in the way of your career." He added brushing her hair off her face.

"My career? Don't worry about it." She replied.

"But you just got put up for election at the Federal Court to become a judge."

"I know and honestly... I think it's the best time to go on career break." She replied. "I did not join this profession to go that far... Being an attorney in that small office that you bought-out for me is all I need."

"You seem to have given it a lot of thoughts." He replied tightening the hold he had on her.

"I have." She replied passing her arms around his neck.

"Well... In that case..." He replied before leaning in to kiss her. Haruhi then pulled him down with her as she fell on the bed and went on with their 'family planning'.


End file.
